Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, & the golden trio are teleported in a living room to read RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. Watch as they all read about their alternatives selves and find many surprises in the story, especially how the boy-who-live influence the world of Remnant.
1. Introduction

**Hello readers and welcome to my new reading stories. The author of this story asked me to make this, and after I read his story, well, I discovered I have a weakness for reading stories. I just can't help but do them whenever I like a story. In this reading story, Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Golden Trio are going to be reading this story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Be sure to check out all my other stories, including my Walking Dead fic I just published on my profile. I hope you will all try them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Introductions

Ruby has swirl in her eyes as she gaze at the ceiling. She and her team were about to spar with team JNPR when a bright engulfed them all. Now, her team and Jaune's team are all on the ground.

"Why do strange things happen to us?" Juane complained as he got up. The rest follow suit, getting up from their place on the ground. They all look around to see that they are in a room.

"Okay, does anybody know where hell we are at? And why?" Yang asked. Before anyone could answer, another bright light was formed and the people collapsed on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" The redheaded man exclaimed with a groan. "What the heck just happened?"

"You're asking as if we know the answer Ron." A bushy haired brunette retorted, pushing herself up. "Right now, I have no clue as to what happened."

The boy, now named Ron, developed a look of feign shock. "Well what do you know. Hermione Granger doesn't know something. And admits it."

"I can't think of everything Ronald!"

"Stop it you two." The last person, a black haired boy with glasses, said to them. "We need to find out where we are at, not argue." The two of them grumbled a bit, but nodded in his consent.

"Um, who are you guys?" Ruby's question cause the three to tense and point their-sticks?-at them. The black hair boy narrow his green eyes at the group.

"Who are you people?" He demanded.

"Oh, I think you know already." Weiss said haughtily, stepping in the front and pointing her rapier at them. The others also have their hands on their weapons, but didn't draw them yet.

"...A female Malfoy with white hair?" The redheaded boy. Ron, guessed.

"Greengrass in a wig?" The bushy haired girl, Hermione, asked.

"Snape under polyjuice?" The black hair boy suggested.

"Harry!"

It didn't take long for Weiss to figure out that those were insults and started spluttering in anger while her team laughed. "You fools, I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Ron said, causing Weiss to seethe. "And what so important about dust?"

Weiss look at him incredulously. "Have you live under a rock most of your life?"

"Oi!" Ron shouted in anger. "Insult me again fem-Malfoy, and I'll make you eat slugs!"

"I like to see you try before I stab you with my rapier!" Harry and Hermione pointed their wands at her, with the others getting their weapons.

"Hurt my friend and I will make sure you know pain." Harry hissed, making everyone shiver a little at the venom in it. Before anyone else could say anything, their weapons suddenly disappeared. Everyone's eyes widen at this.

"C-C-Crescent Rose!" Ruby cried out in despair, dropping on her knees. "What happen to Crescent Rose?!"

"And our wands!" Hermione exclaimed, freaked out by this. "Who took all of our weapons?!"

"That would be me." A voice said. Everyone turn to see a african american male, with a black hoodie, black jeans, and a calm expression on his face. "Don't worry, you'll get your weapons back. But I prefer you guys not to kill each other before we start reading."

"Reading? Reading what?" Blake asked, before Ruby, Weiss, or Yang could scream to give back their weapons. The man is obviously powerful to take their weapons just like that and it wouldn't be wise to upset him.

The man summon the book in his hand. "This book is called RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. It's where one Harry Potter comes into your lives you eight. And he makes a lot of marks in the alternate universe." The eight hunters and huntresses stare at Harry, who looks a bit uncomfortable at the attention he's getting.

Ruby blush at the site of Harry. She took in his features, from his messy black hair to his mesmerizing green eyes. The eyes are what took her in the most. They were like emeralds, and Ruby's mind couldn't help but shut down at the sight of them.

Yang look down the boy hungrily, like a predator watching her prey. Nora also has that same look, causing a chill to go through Harry's spine. Ren saw Yang and Nora having those looks, and couldn't help but pity the boy. He's gonna have a lot of trouble.

Hermione also saw those looks, as well as Ruby's blush, making her bit back a chuckle. Looks like Harry will still be dealing with girls. Then she remember the conversation they are currently in. "Wait, how does Harry get to their dimension? And their are several dimensions?"

Spirit nodded to her. "There are several of them, made by different people. Your dimension, as well as Team RWBY and Team JNPR, are one of the main ones, with several surrounding them. This book holds one of these dimensions surrounding yours."

"Wow." Hermione said, putting all that in her head. She seen some amazing stuff, but to hear something like this, it's incredible.

Of course, Ron had to ruin it. "That's sound like a whole lot of mumbo jumbo to me."

"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione hissed at him, her temper rising. "This is something incredible and not something you just really brush off!"

"Well sorry we all don't have a freaky brain like yours!"

"What was that?!"

"Guys, enough!" Harry shouted, trying not to react to the word freak. It brings some unpleasant memories. "This really the time for arguing you two!" The two bow their heads in embarrassment.

"Sorry." The two said, getting the others to laugh a little. It's like a father scolding his two children. After making sure the two won't argue, Harry turn to the man. "So we are going to read this book? And what's you name?"

"Yes, we are. If weren't, there wouldn't be a point bringing you here." Spirit told them, sitting down on the couch. "As for my name, you can call me Spirit."

"And what if we don't want to read?" Ron asked, getting a glare from Hermione. He didn't really care about all this, he just to go back to Hogwarts. Reading sounds boring to him.

Spirit sighed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. The creator of this universe wants you to read and you cannot leave until you finish the whole thing."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. If they don't read the book, they can't leave?

"So I suggest reading the book if you want to get out of here." Spirit told them, getting everyone to sit in their seats, even the ones who didn't want to read. "Introduce yourselves to each other first, so all of you can know each other."

"Good idea." Ren said to him before looking at the three wizards and witches. "My name is Ren, a hunter in training and member of Team JNPR."

"What do you mean by hunter?" Hermione asked in curiosity. It could be another meaning in their world, so she want to know.

"A hunter is the protector of the world of Remnant and our jobs is to fight off terrorist, as well as monsters called Grimm." Ren explained to him. "Grimms are soulless creatures, who desire to kill and/or eat human life and they won't stop until all humans are dead. They are attracted to negativity, and we hunters and huntresses are there to keep civilians safe from them.

Harry and Hermione took all the information while Ron stopped listening halfway through. To them, it sounded like the military, as well as aurors. The orange haired girl spoke up next. "Ooh, ooh, I go next!" She said eagerly. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, huntress-in-training, member of Team JNPR, and the lover of all pancakes!" The hunters and huntresses chuckle at the exuberant girl while the wizards and witch were a bit….weirded out.

She reminds them of Luna, except more lively and loud.

"I'll go next." Pyrrha said before introducing herself. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, huntress-in-training, champion of the mystral tournament, and member of Team JNPR." Harry's eyes widen as he look at her a bit more. She look a lot like his mother.

"My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it." Most of said ladies deadpanned at him, causing Harry to stifle a chuckle. Not these ladies it seems. "I'm also a hunter-in-training, as well as the leader of JNPR."

Harry nodded, wondering how he got the position. He doesn't look that much of a fighter, compared to the others. "My turn." Yang said, before introducing herself. "Name's Yang Xiao-Long. Huntress-in-training, member of Team RWBY, and sexiest girl in Beacon." Weiss, Blake, and Ruby roll their eyes at that.

Hermione mentally tell herself to ask what Beacon is next time before Blake spoke up. "My name is Blake Belladonna. Huntress-in-training….and member of Team RWBY." Harry rose an eyebrow at the hesitation he picked up. Is there something she's hiding?

"My name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced herself, sticking her nose up. "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, huntress-in-training, and member of Team RWBY." Harry frown a little at that. The way she held herself reminds him a little too much of Malfoy or the Slytherin girls like Pansy.

Now, the youngest of the group spoke up. "My name is Ruby Rose. Sister of Yang, huntress-in-training, and leader of Team RWBY." Harry, Ron, and Hermione are surprise at that. How can someone their age be leading a group of seventeen years old?

"Okay then. Guess it our turn." Hermione said, before turning to everyone who doesn't know her. "My name is Hermione Granger, a witch."

"Wait, did you say witch?" Yang asked, getting a nod from Hermione. "So that means those sticks you were holding were wands? That's awesome!" Hermione smile proudly at that.

"My turn." Ron said before introducing himself. "I'm Ron Weasley, a wizard."

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. "I'm also a wizard." The girls blush at the accent he held. Now that they aren't tense or in shock, they took in the accent he's holding and they all liked it, even Weiss. It sounded rich and makes him sound like more of a gentlemen.

Hermione and Ron saw the blushes and the girl giggled while Ron grumbled. It always happen to Harry.

"Wait, are there more witches and wizards?" Blake asked, wanting more information. Hermione, of course, was the one to answer this.

"Yes, there is. We have several hidden wizards society at our world, and we hid ourselves from those who doesn't know about magic." Hermione told her. "We are trained to use our powers at age eleven and graduate at our seventh year at our school. What you do next, whether you live in the muggle world or magical world, is up to you."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people." Hermione explained quickly, before turning eagerly to Spirit. "So, can we read the book now? Can we, can we?"

"Okay, okay." Spirit said with a chuckle. A bookworm indeed. Before opening the book, he wave his hand at the front of the room, causing a flat screen TV to appear in front of everyone, much to their shock. "Just so you can a visual of what's happening." Ron, Yang, Jaune, and Nora look a lot less bored now. Maybe this will be interesting. Spirit finally open the book and started reading.

" **Chapter 0- Promo Trailers….."**

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like this story. Be sure to check out all my other stories, review your thoughts, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Reading Ch 0: Promo Trailer

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the hunters, huntresses, wizards, and witch are going to be reading the promo trailers. They are also going to find about more about the other Harry. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 0: Promo Trailers

" **Ch 0: Promo Trailers…."** Spirit read. Before he continued, he look at everyone. "This will be the trailer for four individual characters, ones that are not part of RWBY or JNPR.

That got group interested. They wonder who they are gonna see.

 **Green Trailer**

 **Somewhere in Remnant**

 **A group of about ten people and a dozen or so robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a man of about thirty hangs from the rafters. His hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore dark colored clothes. He was glaring angrily at the group. The only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.**

"Dad?!" Weiss shouted with wide eyes, before she narrow her eyes in anger. She have a feeling of who took her dad and she doesn't like it.

Yang whistle. "Family resemblance right there." Does all her family have pure white hair?

 **"Damon Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," the leader said haughtily. He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus. The leader wore a white shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color. The symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.**

Weiss growled as clench her fist. This is why she doesn't trust faunus, because of stuff like this.

"What's a faunus?" Hermione asked, getting the people from remnant to look at her. "Are they another kind of species?"

Blake nodded. "Yes. Faunus are people that have physical, and mental, animal traits. There are cat faunus, dogs, monkeys, and all other kinds of animal faunus." She frown. "Unfortunately, do to their physical traits, they are considered less than human, especially by the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss scowl at that. She and Blake may be friends now, but she hates it when someone insults her father's company.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron frowned. The Schnee sound a lot like the Malfoy.

"It not like the White Fang didn't help out the discrimination either." Weiss shot back, getting a glare from Blake. "The White Fang are terrorist consist of faunus that steals dust from the Schnee Dust Company. They also attack humans as well."

Hermione groan. "It sounds like what our world is going through." Hermione said, getting some curious looks. "There are four races of wizards and witches. Pure bloods, half bloods, muggleborns, and squibs. The purebloods are considered to be the top wizards while muggleborns are considered commoners or worse. Squibs are probably the worse off, being muggles born from witches or wizards." Blake frown at that. That does sound like a lot like their world.

"Hermione is a muggleborn while I'm a halfblood, a wizard born from a muggleborn and pureblood." Harry told them, causing Blake to look at them in interest. So they know their fair share of discrimination?

"And the Schnee sounds a lot like the Malfoys." Ron grumbled darkly. "The Malfoys are a arrogant family that hates muggleborns and was part of the wizard world own terrorists." Weiss scowl at being compared to people like that, and was about to defend herself when Harry spoke up.

"I wouldn't go that far Ron." Harry told him, feeling the need to defend Weiss and her family. "From the looks of it, Weiss's family has a good reason to dislike faunus, or at least the White Fang. And beside, her father is being hold by terrorist."

"I agree with Harry, we need to get all the facts before we pass judgement." Hermione supported Harry. Ron frowned, but didn't say anything else while Weiss was surprised to hear someone defend her family. It was….rather shocking to hear someone defend her. She smile. She's starting to gain a liking for Harry.

 **The leader, Cervan Dawson, smirked darkly. His antlers glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive," he mused to Damon. "Well, it's simple. I want you to sign over your company to me."**

Weiss growled. "That bastard!" She shouted, wanting to rip those antlers. He think her dad will just sign over the company just like that?

 **Damon's glared harder. "Aw, don't be like that. You see, I just want your company. Nothing more. I'd hate to have to see your family in an accident."**

"And I'm not liking the White Fang at all." Harry stated with a frown. People who are willing to hurt innocents are the worst kind of people. Blake look away from Harry. She wonder how he would react to her being a part of the White Fang in the past.

 **That got a response. Damon fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything!"**

 **"Alas, I know," Cervan sighed. "I myself am a family man, and I hate breaking families apart, even human families." He sneered at the last part. "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"**

 **A gunshot resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The man couldn't even cry out in pain as the bullet went through his eye and entered his brain. He fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before he hit the floor.**

Everyone was glued on the TV. Who is the person that's going to save Damon.

 **The other members panicked and flee the warehouse, but not before three more shots resound and three more bodies fall. Cervan growled. "So much for the best," he muttered.**

 **Damon, however, smirked. "You're late, kid," he called out.**

 **"Hey, not my fault! I had to reassure your daughter that I'd bring you back alive," a voice said exasperated. The unknown person jumped from his place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud. He began walking towards the center of the building. "I swear she inherited your stubbornness. Took nearly a half hour to calm her down."**

"So my family know this guy?" Weiss asked to herself. She wonder if he's an ally of the Schnee Company.

Hermione, meanwhile, frown. That voice seems to familiar to her for some reason.

 **Damon chuckled. "Are you sure it was me she was worried about returning alive, or you?"**

 **"Hard to tell," the voice said again. The person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light. The person was about seventeen with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He stood about 6'2 and wore a dark green shirt under a black jacket with a bright green lightning bolt insignia on the right sleeve, dark colored pants, and boots. His most notable features were the black wolf-like ears on his head, and the black tail sticking out from his tail bone. He was holding a bolt action sniper rifle.**

"Harry?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in shock, with Harry being just as surprise. Ron then spoke up. "Blood hell mate! Did you have some kind of polyjuice accident or something?"

"You're asking as if I know." Harry said, just as confused as his friends. Team RWBY and Team JNPR are also confuse. How is Harry human here while he's a faunus in this story? Blake is wondering that question.

And why is he fighting against his own kind?

 **Damon chuckled again. "Weiss is unique like that, Harry."**

 **Harry James Potter grinned. "Yep. That she is. Now, just hang tight while I clear this place of the rats."**

 **Cervan saw red. "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"**

The broke Blake out of her surprise and she glare at Harry. Weiss, Yang, and Blake simultaneously thought, ' _Uh oh",_ knowing that Blake is about to go into a rant. "How can you fight against your own kind?!"

"First of all, it's the other me!" Harry argued with a frown on his face. "And second of all, if me and my other is anyway alike, then I know it's because I dislike people that are more than willing to kill and hurt innocents!" That only made Blake angrier.

"If people treated faunus fairly, then the White Fang don't have to do what they do!"

Harry has the sinking suspicion that Blake is a faunus, especially with those cat-like eyes. "So the best way to do it is hurt people? Even some that may be innocent in all of that?" Blake recoil in shock at that. "Life isn't fair, people aren't going treat others right! Doesn't give you the excuse to hurt others, to ruin people's lives."

Even though he has a point, she isn't just gonna take the lecture. "What do you know? You never been discriminate for something you can't control, you never been hurt by others like a faunus did!" That cause any warmth in the air to evaporate.

Harry shook in anger, the living shaking as well, startling everyone. More would've happen if Spirit didn't keep Harry's magic from going out of control. But he let him let it out a little, for the audience entertainment. "I know more than you think Belladonna." Harry hissed quietly, causing Blake to flinch at the venom of his tone. With that, Harry got back in his seat, with Hermione and Ron looking at Harry cautiously.

"Let's get back to reading." The boy said quietly, shaking off the anger. Spirit nodded and went back to the book.

 **Harry turned his grin to Cervan. "Hey, man, if it's impossible, I'm usually the one proving it ain't. It's the one lot in life I actually enjoy doing."**

"I agree on that." Harry said with a small chuckle. Then he frown. "Why don't I have my accent on here?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Hermione said. Weiss, meanwhile, was glad that the other Harry doesn't have it. The accent is starting to become annoying.

She ignore the fact that she secretly enjoys it.

 **"Thank God you don't have that ridiculous accent anymore or that sentence would've been unbearable," Damon muttered.**

 **"I do miss my accent, though," Harry said offhandedly. "It drove Weiss mad." He grinned at the memory.**

"Aw man, you got rid of the accent?" Yang sagged in disappoint. Then she smirk at Harry. "Well, at least this one has an accent." Harry look away from the predatory look on her face.

 **"Another thing my daughter and I have in common, a hatred of your old accent."**

 **"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Cervan shouted. "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons.**

 **"Well, time to go to work," Harry said, pushing a button on the handle of the gun. He swung the gun around as it began to transform into a large claymore, just slightly longer than five feet and wider than a normal claymore, like someone had put two claymores together. The blade had several glyphs carved onto it. Closer to the hilt, the blade stretched outward then back down, making a diamond shape just above the beautifully designed hilt. The guard was in the likeness of a claw closing around the blade. The hilt had a personally made grip, so that only Harry could wield it.**

"Damn mate." Ron said in amazement, and a bit of jealousy. "You have that kind of weapon?"

"I guess so." Harry said, not sure on how he got that kind of weapon. Weiss looked at the glyphs on his claymore. Where did he get those?

 **"Let's go!" he shouted. With a feral grin on his face, he charged.**

"And your other seems more confident." Hermione pointed out. "I mean, you're confident now, but he's showing off more confidence than you are. And he looks older, and more playful." Harry has to agree with her on that.

 **(Play I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, Yang's theme song from RWBY)**

"Oooh, this sound nice." Yang said as the song started on the TV. She grin. Music and fighting is a very good combination.

 **The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Harry proved to be faster as he brought his up in a diagonal slash, effectively destroying it. He turned on his feet and slashed at another that came up behind him and decapitated it. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired Faunus.**

 **Harry smirked as he deflected one of the droids' arm blades. Quickly and effectively, he cut the offending droid's arm off. He cut the droid's upper body off as he began twist around, effectively cutting three more droids in half until his sword came to a stop halfway in one droid while one droid came up from the behind the droid he was dueling while another came up behind him.**

 **Harry smirked again as he pressed another button on his sword's hilt. The sword morphed into a combination of a sword and gun. Harry pulled the trigger and shot the droid behind the droid in front on him. Using the recoil of the gun, he swung the blade in a perfect 180 degree slash, destroying the droid in front of him and halving the one behind him.**

 **He grabbed the bolt of the gun and reloaded. He shot another droid in the head, using the recoil to flip over a droid behind him. He shot a droid in the leg, again using the recoil to twist in the air and destroy the two droids. He pushed another button on the hilt, and the blade collapsed back into its original form. He slashed through the two more droids in two before stopping.**

"...Holy shit." Ron said in amazement, with Hermione just as amaze. Harry was also surprise at the amount of skill his other is showing. Team RWBY and Team JNPR aren't as amaze as the magic users, but they were still impress at the skill Harry possess.

"Now I want to fight him." Yang said, and grin evilly at Harry. Harry felt his spine get chilly again and look nervously at the blonde.

"Not now Yang. For one, we are reading." Spirit told her. "And two, Harry doesn't possess those skills in his current state." Yang pouted while Harry sigh in relief. Nora, Ruby, and Pyrrha was also disappointed. They wanted to fight him as well.

 **(End song I Burn)**

 **The warehouse was now graveyard silent. The rest of the droids were gone. A soft echo of footsteps reached Harry's now heightened sense of hearing. Cervan walked forward carrying twin battle axes on his shoulders. He glared at Harry.**

 **"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why," he demanded of Harry.**

 **Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe his daughter a debt, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back."**

That peaked Weiss's and Harry's interest. What did she do for Harry that owes her a debt?

 **Damon scoffed. Cervan wasn't satisfied, however. "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"**

 **"That's one reason," Harry said. "The other reason is because I want to."**

Blake glare at Harry, causing him to return the glare. Blake recoil at the glare he sent her, a bit intimidated by it. Ron and Hermione stifle a chuckle.

You don't want the Potter temper to be aimed at you. Otherwise, you will regret.

 **Cervan roared as he charged Harry, battle axes poised for the kill.**

 **Harry rolled his eyes as he charged as well, sparks flying as his sword was dragged across the concrete floor.**

 **(Play Turn It Up by Sonic Syndicate, Harry's theme song for this fanfic)**

 **As the two drew nearer to each other, Harry's sword began glowing bright red. Cervan brought down one of his axes, but Harry slashed at it with his sword, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Harry's sword was released.**

 **Cervan growled as he threw his other axe in a downward sweep, only for Harry to completely deflect it with the guard of his sword. Cervan continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Harry, but Harry proved the faster of the two despite a heavier weapon.**

 **Harry gritted his teeth as Cervan continued his onslaught. "Is this all you can do?" he asked. "Because I'm sure you can do better. I wanna fight I can enjoy!"**

 **"You wanna fight?!" Cervan shouted. He changed tactics on Harry. He began to spin violently. Harry had to end his assault and turn to dodging.**

 **At one point, Harry jumped onto one of the large Dust containers in the warehouse. He scowled as he pushed a button situated on top of the hilt. A compartment opened up on the hilt to reveal his old Holly and Phoenix feather wand sitting in one of the slots in the compartment. He grabbed it and began gathering the Dust particles in the air. White Dust particles gathered around the tip of his wand. He smiled.**

 **"Let's end this!" He held the wand up and shouted, "Lumos Maximus!"**

 **A harsh, white light encompassed the area. Cervan cried out in pain as the light blinded him. As the light died down, he squinted in an effort to see, only to see Harry falling towards him with his blade over his left shoulder poised for a strike.**

 **Cervan only had time to hold his axes up in defense. Harry slashed, destroying the axes and hitting him with the flat of the blade, knocking him out. Harry straightened himself and said, "Well…that was boring."**

Most of the group cheered at the end of the fight while Harry and Blake was surprise at the outcome. Harry, because he thought it wasn't gonna be that easy compare to his other fights, and Blake, because she knew that faunus and knew how skilled he was.

 **(End Turn It Up)**

 **Harry sheathed his sword and walked back to Damon. He stopped in front of him and held up two fingers. "This makes the second time I've saved you," he said smirking.**

"Second time?" Everyone questioned. What was the first time?

 **Damon glared at him. "Just get me down!" he growled.**

 **Harry rolled his eyes as he worked on the restraints. "You know? You really need to work on your people skills."**

"Wow, the two of you really are related." Yang said, getting Weiss to glare at her.

"I have perfect people skills, thank you very much!"

 **"I have perfect people skills, thank you very much," Damon said as Harry finally unlocked the restraints.**

"Yep, definitely like Weiss." Yang teased as Weiss blush in embarrassment.

 **He messaged his wrists and muttered, "This is why I distrust most Faunus."**

"Agreed father." Weiss said with a sour look. And people judge her for distrusting them.

 **"You're okay with me and the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I set up for your company," Harry said.**

 **Damon looked at Harry. "You're a special case, kid," he told the seventeen year old Faunus. "And you personally picked the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I just distrust the ones that try and kill me."**

"The what corp?" Jaune asked in confusion, looking at his team and Team RWBY. "Do any of you know?" All of them shook their heads at that.

"Such a corp don't exist in my knowledge." Weiss said, crossing her arms. Her father trusting faunus would be something that would immediately be on the news.

"We heard of the word animagus." Hermione told them, getting the hunters' and huntresses' attention. "It's a person that can transform into an animal basically. I'm guessing Harry named it because faunus are kinda like animagus."

Harry chuckle. "You're probably right, as usual." Hermione puff her chest in pride at that.

 **"Harry! Father!"**

 **They turned to see several men and women flooding into the warehouse. The person speaking was a girl about seventeen and a head and a half shorter than Harry. She had white hair that was tied in a side ponytail and the same pale blue eyes Damon had and a lopsided scar over her left eye. She wore a white 'combat skirt' with red accents and a black lace neckline, a pale blue jacket over that, and white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf. A rapier was strapped to her right side.**

"And here's Weiss." Ruby pointed out the obvious.

 **"Hey, Weiss! Here's your father, safe and sound just like I promised," Harry said smiling his trademarked lopsided smile.**

Hermione chuckled at that. Despite only seeing it a few times, she recognize that grin.

 **The Schnee heiress nodded to him. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled slightly.**

 **Weiss's mother and Damon's wife, Schone Schnee, came up to Damon and smiled. "Dear," she said as she hugged him close.**

 **"Schone," he said and he hugged her back.**

 **"Sir, Mr. Potter, sir," a Faunus in a white uniform with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the back said saluting Harry.**

Weiss rose an eyebrow. "A faunus wearing the Schnee Dust Company logo?" The others are just as surprise as Weiss is, especially Blake.

 **"Aides," Harry told him. The soldier did as told. "Report."**

 **"Sir, we caught some members of the White Fang retreating. They're being detained right now. Your orders, sir?"**

 **"Hand them over to the local authorities after you attempt to get some information from them as to why White Fang would be stupid enough to try and kidnap Mr. Schnee," he told the soldier.**

 **"Yes, sir!" The soldier ran off.**

"Look like you're being a leader again Harry." Hermione teased, getting Harry to blush a little.

"I was more of a teacher than a leader at that time Hermione." Harry waved off while the others were curious. When did he lead other people?

But more importantly, how did he end up being a leader of a group of faunus at age seventeen? And have them protect the Schnee Company at that?

 **Weiss rolled her eyes. "Slave driver," she mumbled.**

 **Harry gave her a sideways glance. "Hm? You say something, Weiss?" he asked innocently.**

 **She backpedaled quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. She really didn't want to go through the 'training regimen' Harry put the Animagus Corp. through again.**

Everybody rose an eyebrow at that. What kind of training Harry put through his soldiers to cause a reaction like that?

Harry wonder if he took some of Wood's training and applied it to the Animagus Corp.

 **Schone looked over to Weiss and Harry. "Weiss honey," she commented, "don't you have a concert to get to?"**

 **Weiss paled. "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off. "Damn-it, Harry James Potter! Because of all the excitement, you're gonna make me late! If I miss my chance to win this competition, I'm gonna fillet you with Myrtenaster!"**

 **"Ow! Wait a minute, Weiss! OW! Hold on! Quit dragging me!" Harry shouted at her, only for his words to fall on death ears.**

Everyone was surprise at the scene, with Harry and Weiss looking at each other. How close are they in the story?

"Wow, you two seem really close." Ruby said. "How do you guys know each other?"

"How am I supposed to to know?" Weiss asked with a look towards Ruby.

 **Damon and Schone laughed at the scene with some of the members of the Schnee Dust Company's Animagus Corp.**

 **End of Green Trailer**

 **Black Trailer**

 **Train in the middle of a forest**

 **Adam laughed loudly. This was what he lived for! The rush…the adrenaline. It had been a while since he'd been challenged like this.**

Blake flinch a little, remembering the day she left the White Fang and Adam. Why would they show this part, her team and Team JNPR already know that she's a faunus and a member of the White Fang.

 **The Spider Droid jumped into the air towards Adam. Adam smirked. "When the rose wilts," he muttered as the droid closed in. When it was within striking distance, he unsheathed Wilt and slashed the droid, and an explosion of aura rocked the area. The droid began to dissolve into dust under the fierceness of the attack. Leaves from the surrounding trees flew around the area in a fierce whirlwind. Like rose petals in the wind, Adam mused as he sheathed Wilt.**

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered in awe, with Harry and Hermione just as amaze. How strong are these guys? If they choose to attack the wizard world, they have no doubt that they would be beaten. Badly.

 **"The petals scatter," Adam muttered, finishing out his little ritual of releasing his most powerful attack. He turned around and saw his partner, Blake Belladonna, waiting on the next car. He ran over to the end of the car he was on when he heard her say, "Goodbye."**

 **His eyes widened behind his mask. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and cut the clamp holding the cars together. Acting fast, Adam jumped to the car Blake was on. Blake was in shock as Adam landed.**

Blake's eyes widen at that. She don't remembering that happening. Then she grew worried. Is she going to end up having to fight Adam?

 **Adam turned to look at his partner. "Is there is a reason you decided to defect, Blake?" he asked.**

 **Blake hesitated. "I-I can't take it anymore, Adam," she finally said. "I don't want to kill people. That isn't why I joined White Fang all those years ago. I refuse to be a part of that." She placed a hand on Gambol Shroud and said, "And if you try to stop me, I will fight back."**

Hermione's, Harry's, and Ron's eyes widen. "Wait, you used to be in the White Fang?" Harry questioned, with Blake looking away from him. She pull off her bow to show her cat ears. "Is that why you were so defensive of them?"

"But they are terrorist!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would you work with terrorist?"

Blake look down. "They weren't like that in the beginning. I join when they were a peaceful group, wanting equality between faunus and human. Even when it turn bad, I still stayed because I thought I was doing the right thing." Then she glare at Harry. "And I know what they are doing is wrong. I just don't like it when someone fight their own kind."

"Even though my other is a faunus, the White Fang are still criminals." Harry told her fiercely. "And no matter who they are, hurting innocents, directly or indirectly, still isn't right." Blake gritted her teeth, knowing that he's correct. But stayed silent so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Are any of you not freak out that she have cat ears?" Ron cried out, making Harry and Hermione look at him in disbelief.

"Ron, we figured out that she was a faunus already." Harry said to his best friend. "And we saw stranger stuff than this, from a three headed dog to soul sucking monsters that guards a prison. Compare to all of that, Blake having real cat ears is pretty normal." Blake was surprise that Harry nor Hermione doesn't consider her a freak. She's not sure about Ron, but it seems more shock than anything.

She smile a little. It's nice to see more humans accepting of her lineage.

 **Adam looked at her for a moment. He shrugged and said, "Well, if you defect, the blame ends up falling to me. So, logic dictates that I either kill or join you."**

 **Her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. He smirked at her and said, "So…where to next…partner?"**

Blake look at the screen in shock. "He's not going to kill me?"

 **Blake blinked. "You're not going to kill me?"**

Everyone laugh as Blake blush a little.

 **"Why? What would it accomplish? And besides, you're my partner. And I'm sure you're going to get into trouble if I don't come with ya. I might get another decent fight if I join you." He smirked at her.**

"So Blake's former partner is gonna be at Beacon." Yang said with her usual grin. "That should be interesting." The other agreed with Yang while Blake was still a bit shock.

 **She felt her cheeks heat up. She was about to say something when more droids appeared behind them. Adam smirked.**

 **"See? I told you I'd get a good fight if I joined you," he said to her.**

 **She glared at him. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled falling into a fight stance.**

 **Adam grinned. "Of course." He put a hand on Wilt while his trigger finger pressed against Blush's trigger.**

Blake felt envious of her other. Adam didn't done the same thing when she left the White Fang herself. She wonder what would've happen if she had told Adam that she was going to leave.

 **(Play No Reason by Sum 41, Adam's theme song for my crossover)**

 **Adam slashed a droid's head off and shot another a few times before sheathing Wilt. Blake was surrounded by droids as she did a couple of diagonal slashes and all the pieces of the droids fell to the ground. Adam threw a droid into the air with Wilt and proceeded to pepper it with bullet holes courtesy of Blush. He sheathed Wilt while Blake turned Gambol into its gun form. She attached the ribbon around her wrist to the trigger and swung Gambol around wide, ricocheting arcs, bullets flying around in tangent with her swings.**

 **Adam just cut through three more droids when two Spider Droids appeared. The bull Faunus turned to Blake and said, "See? What did I tell you? Now, buy me some more time. Let's see if I can cut through two this time."**

Yang grin. "Something tells me that Beacon is going to be more fun with Harry and Adam there." Nora, Ruby, and Blake agreed with that statement.

Hermione chuckle. "Be prepared. Harry is danger magnet no matter where he's at."

Blake chuckled. "Well so our we, especially our young leader here."

"Hey!" Harry and Ruby protested. It not like they try to seek out trouble. Trouble usually just finds them, no matter what they do.

 **(Stop No Reason)**

 **End of Black Trailer**

 **Blue Trailer**

 **Mistral Regional Tournament**

That got Pyrrha interested. She wonder who's gonna be introduce this time, and if it will be somebody her other already knows.

 **Isabella Vulpes fidgeted slightly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. Her fox eyes twitched in anticipation.**

 **Her opponent was male. He was wearing steel armor with a bird symbol on the breastplate. He had slicked back burnt orange hair and was carrying a wicked looking mace.**

"Cardin." Several of the hunters and huntresses hissed, with all of them glaring at the image on the screen. Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at the group in surprise.

"I take it you know the guy?"

"He's one of the school bullies." Blake hissed, almost sounding like a cat. "He, along with three other boys, pick on the students at our school, especially faunus." Harry, Ron, and Hermione frown at that.

Okay, now THAT sounds like Draco Malfoy and his goons.

 **Isabella herself was clutching the handle of her whip, Painbringer, tightly. The knuckles on her right hand were turning white.**

 **"Let the match…Begin!"**

 **(Play Unbreakable by FireFlight, Isabella's theme song)**

 **"Heh, you're going down, Faunus," her opponent said smugly shouldering his mace.**

"Kick his ass!" Yang cheered, with the rest of her team, especially Blake, and team JNPR cheering with her. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were surprised by that. He must be as bad as Draco if they're cheering that much.

 **She scowled as she brought Painbringer and swung it with a resounding crack. The handle was designed to resemble a keyboard. The whip itself was a metallic cable with box-like devices with blades attached at random intervals.**

 **"Bring it," she said falling into a fighting stance.**

 **The boy smirked as he charged her. He brought his mace down on, which Isabella dodged by rolling to the right. She swung her whip horizontally, forcing her opponent to duck under it. She brought her hand down with a jerk, forcing the whip to follow. The whip let out a crack as it followed its new trajectory. The top most blades racked across the boy's armor, leaving long gashes. He jumped backwards, but Isabella anticipated it and brought her hand up, forcing the whip to turn again and follow her opponent.**

 **This went on until she swung her whip and a blade racked across her opponent's face. He growled and swung his mace down at her. She grabbed a section of Painbringer and brought the whip and stopped the mace. Her opponent showed himself to have more strength as he pushed downward. He smirked condescendingly at her.**

 **"I win, Mutt," he told her.**

 **She smirked back at him. "You would think, wouldn't you, Winchester?" She clicked a key on her whip's handle and a bullet shot out of one of the box-like contraptions on Painbringer. The bullet grazed Winchester's face, who yelped and backed off. Isabella flipped backwards and cracked her whip. She charged Cardin and began swinging Painbringer in wide arcs, pressing keys on Painbringer's handle to shot the 'gun turrets' on Painbringer.**

 **After a hard downward swing, she switched Painbringer into its lance form. She swung the blade tip at Cardin and slashed his armor clean off. She spun the lance around and tripped him then switched it back into whip form and brought it down to her side, a loud crack following.**

Yang, Jaune, Ruby, Nora, and, surprisingly Blake, cheered wildly at the defeat Cardin suffered. Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss was also happy, but clapped in approval instead

 **(End Unbreakable)**

 **The crowd roared in approval. Isabella grinned as the announcer exclaimed, "Cardin Winchester is down! The winner of this match is Isabellllllllllllla Vuples!" The crowd roared louder.**

 **After the tournament**

 **"Aw, come on, Izzy! It's not the end of the world!" Jenna Kennedy told her friend as they walked out of the coliseum.**

 **"But I didn't even make it to the semi-finals!" Isabella protested.**

 **"You had the unfortunate luck of facing Pyrrha, Iz! Ugh! I give up! You're impossible!" Jenna shouted.**

"So she faced me." Pyrrha commented before frowning. She wonder if the girl holds a grudge because she won the fight. She hope not.

 **"I wanted to beat her," Isabella mumbled. "I thought I had her this time."**

 **"You know Pyrrha isn't the type to hold this against you, Izzy. Come on, I'll prove it to you." Jenna grabbed Isabella's arm and dragged her in a random direction.**

 **"Hey, Jen! Where are we going?!" Isabella asked.**

 **"To find Pyrrha!" Jenna said.**

 **"She's probably swamped by reporters and fanboys," Isabella said. However, they stopped short when they heard Pyrrha's voice.**

 **"Why? Why did you throw the match? I know for a fact you could've beaten me easily," Pyrrha asked.**

Pyrrha look surprise by this before narrowing her eyes. "Who threw the match?" She asked herself. If someone that could've beaten threw the match, she want to know who.

 **"Why are you pressing this? I didn't throw the match. I just wasn't at my best tonight," another voice said. The two turned the corner and saw Pyrrha in her armor and the guy they remembered as guy she had beaten. He had black, unruly hair and flashing green eyes, much brighter than even Pyrrha's. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and boots. He had a black tail and wolf-like ears sticking up on top of his head. A large Claymore type sword was strapped to his back.**

"So the other you was at a tournament mate?" Ron asked, while Pyrrha look at him in curiosity.

Harry shrug. "I guess so." When he saw Pyrrha looking at him, he said, "You heard my other, and I don't think he was lying." He has a feeling why his other wasn't at his best. It's because Pyrrha look to much like his mother.

 **"Then why? Why were you not at your best?" Pyrrha questioned.**

 **The mystery man smiled a sad, lopsided smile. "That, Nikos, is personal."**

Hermione look at him before leaning in his ears and whispering, "Is it because she look to much like your mother?"

Harry nodded sadly, getting Hermione to grasp his hand in comfort. Hermione seems to know him better than most.

 **"I demand a rematch," she all but ordered him. "I refuse to accept that I beat you while you were not at your best."**

 **He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. You're going to be attending Beacon, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Then we'll have our rematch there. See 'ya in a couple of weeks!" he said cheerily as he turned around and walked away.**

"You really turned more confident and way more playful." Hermione said in slight surprise. It still the Harry Potter she knows, but some new personality quirks.

 **"Potter!" Pyrrha shouted. He stopped. "I'll see you there!" she said. All Harry did to show her he heard was raise his hand at her and wave as he walked off.**

Pyrrha smile a little. She hope to see her other fight Harry soon. Maybe then the other Harry will be at his best. And she will see if Harry will give her a challenge.

 **Pyrrha huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Jenna took this moment to drag her unwilling passenger towards Pyrrha.**

 **"Pyrrha! Over here!" Jenna shouted waving her arm around.**

 **Pyrrha turned towards them and smiled. "Jenna! Isabella!" she said waving at them.**

Pyrrha smile a little wider. Look like her other have some friends before Beacon.

 **Jenna came to a stop in front of Pyrrha and asked, "Who was that guy?" Jenna asked.**

 **Pyrrha scowled. "That was Harry Potter. He's a ward of the Schnee family and a Faunus. He also created the Animagus Corp. of the Schnee Dust Company if you believe rumors."**

"A ward?" Weiss questioned with wide eyes. He lived with her family? Just what's her other's story with Harry Potter?

 **Jenna whistled. "Sounds like a tough, badass cookie. I remember he had some rad moves during the tournament. That semblance to gather Dust from the air like that was impressive."**

The hunters and huntresses look at him in surprise. "Your semblance can do something like that?" Ren asked in amazement.

"Why are you asking? It's the other me." Harry told them

 **Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty good. Should've beaten me, but something else seemed to take his mind off our fight," she mumbled.**

Ron rose his eyebrows. "I never thought I would see someone get this angry about winning a match."

"That's because the Wolf Harry wasn't at his best Ron." Hermione told the redhead. "She know how strong that Harry really is, and she's upset because he didn't fought her at his best." Pyrrha nodded in agreement, glad that someone saw the problem in this.

 **"Speaking of being beaten," Jenna drawled out. "Please tell Izzy she did great and to stop her moping about having the shitty luck of facing you."**

 **Pyrrha looked at Isabella and smiled. "You did great, Izzy. You just overreached a few times, which led me to beat you. If you hadn't, I'm sure you would've won this tournament."**

 **"Yeah, after you kicked my ass," Isabella muttered.**

 **Pyrrha smiled. "You know? I think I heard Potter say something to one of his opponents. Potter had taken some crippling hits when his opponent told him he'd lost. Potter just smirked and said, 'Didn't you know? The hero's always gotta get his ass kicked before he can win.' So, you're still in the race."**

"That is so true." Harry muttered, shaking his head. He always get his butt kicked before he wins the fight. The Basilisk fight and the Dementor fight being the prime examples.

 **"Maybe," Isabella said, giving her friends a small smile.**

 **End Blue Trailer**

 **Grey Trailer**

 **Forever Fall**

 **Lilith "Lily" Nightingale stood in a clearing surrounding by several Ursi. The large bear-like Grimms closed in on her slowly; savoring in what they thought was an easy kill. Lily smirked.**

"Hey, this kinda remind me when I faced a group of beowolves after visiting my mother's grave." Ruby murmured to herself, looking at the scene.

Meanwhile, Harry rub his eyes to see if he was imagining. Another girl that look like his mother? And is also named Lily? You gotta be kidding!

 **"All you big 'ole boys against little 'ole me?" she asked condescendingly. She scoffed. "Well, you punks asked for it." She pulled out her large hunting knife, Grimm, and held it like a rapier. Grimm was about two and a half feet long and a dark black color with Grimm symbols on it. The handle was gold and had a sight on it.**

 **Lily smoothed out her thick, heavy grey hunting jacket and said, "Let's get crazy!"**

 **(Play Angel of Darkness by Alex C. feat. Yasmin K., Lily's theme song)**

 **An Ursa charged her. It got within three feet of her when she struck. She jumped over the large Grimm and cut its head off. She landed and raced towards another. The Ursa brought up one of its claws to strike her, but Lily ducked under and cut its palm off. She rolled close to and cut one of its legs off. She jumped up and stabbed it in its jaw. Grimm's blade went through and entered the beast's brain, ultimately killing it.**

 **She noticed several Grimm heading to a point in the woods and pulled Grimm out of the Ursa. She quickly turned Grimm into its bow form. The bow didn't have a string, but Lily channeled some Aura into Grimm, and a string appeared. She pulled a Dust arrow out of her quiver and notched an arrow. She aimed for the Ursa in front and shot it. The Dust arrow hit its mark and the Ursa's head exploded on contact. She notched arrow after arrow until the offending Ursi were decimated.**

 **An Ursa charged her from behind. She turned and slashed its arm off with a downward stroke, and then cut its head. She spring boarded off the falling corpse and turned Grimm back into its hunting knife form. She cut off three more Ursi heads and turned Grimm into its bow form. She shot an explosive arrow at an oncoming Ursa. The arrow exploded on contact, turning the Ursa into mulch.**

"These fights are awesome!" Ruby shouted, her eyes shining. "And did you see the weapons she use?! A bow with the string made from her aura?! Incredible! Not to mention the cleaver the Wolf Harry used! It's so unique!"

Yang chuckled while the others shook their head at the weapon fanatic. Seeing the bewildered looks from the magic users, Yang explained it to them. "Ruby is bit of a weapon enthusiast. Any weapons she sees, she will gaga over."

"So like Hermione with a new book."

"Hey!" Hermione cried out while Harry stifle his laughter at the accurate comparison from Ron.

 **(End Angel of Darkness)**

 **Lily sighed as she turned Grimm back into a hunting knife and walked out of the clearing back into the woods, right where the Ursi were trying to get to. There behind a tree was a little girl about six years old. She had cat ears on her head and her hair flowed around her head like a lion's mane.**

"A lion faunus?" Blake said, wondering what's the relationship between the two. You rarely see humans taking care of faunus children.

 **"Hey, Maka, it's over," Lily said to the girl.**

 **The looked up and asked, "Are you sure, Lily? Are they all gone?"**

 **"Yep." Lily grinned at her and asked, "Not bad for a human, right?"**

 **"You're not just a human, Lily," Maka said.**

 **"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.**

 **"You're also the best big sister I could ask for!" Maka exclaimed.**

 **Lily grinned again. "Wow, thanks, Maka." She looked around and said, "Let's get out of here before more Grimm show up."**

 **Maka nodded as they walked back down the path that they had been traveling.**

 **End Grey Trailer**

"So we got a wizard turned wolf faunus, another former White Fang member, a fox faunus mystral fighter, and a redhead taking care of a six year old lion faunus." Yang listed off, before chuckling. "Something tells me that this will be an interesting year for our others."

"I don't think anyone doubts you Yang." Ren said, getting nods of agreement. "Hopefully, we'll get some answers on how Harry got to our world."

"And how I ended up with wolf ears." Harry said, before looking at Spirit. "Can I have the book next?" Spirit nodded before passing the book to Harry.

Spirit smirk a little. As soon as they get to the next page, a certain little curse will be put on them. A page he torn out from one of his other reading stories.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. If any of you figured out what this curse is, then I applaud. For those who don't, let me just warn you that I have a tiny sadistic side of me. And it comes out sometimes through these stories. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	3. Reading Ch 1: A Trip Through the Veil

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they will be reading about how Harry got to Remnant and how he met the Schnee family. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

 **Reading Ch 1: A Trip Through the Veil**

" **Chapter 1- A trip through the Veil…."** Harry said, and he, Hermione, and Ron look worried. Is he going to end up in the Veil like Sirius did?

The huntresses and hunters, however, are confused as to why they are worried. "Why are you guys worried? It's only a trip through the Vale. And why is it spelled wrong?"

Hermione look at Ruby. "Not the Vale that you and your friends live at. The Veil in our world is a gateway between the land of the living and the dead. You cannot travel freely through that gateway, and once you pass through it, there is no going back."

Ruby gulped, feeling a bit paled. The others are as well, not liking the sound of it. What does this title mean?

 **"Sirius!" Harry shouted as he ran to his stunned Godfather, who was currently falling towards the Veil.**

Harry wince, knowing what this part is. Hermione and Ron also wince, and look at Harry in sympathy, but he ignored them.

The others look at Harry in concern, wondering if Harry is going to fall in the Veil to try and get his godfather.

 **"Harry!" Remus shouted, trying to grab hold of the teen.**

 **Harry dodged his attempts and raced towards Sirius. He wasn't about to lose him! He wouldn't lose another member of his family! Harry closed in on Sirius. With a shout he grabbed Sirius and pulled him away from the Veil. He stumbled slightly under his Godfather's weight.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at this in surprise. "Huh, that didn't happen." Ron said, stating the obvious to Harry and Hermione. "Makes me wonder if Harry would have catched him if Remus didn't-"

"Ronald, enough!" Hermione hissed when she saw the guilty look on Harry's face. "Harry, do not blame yourself. We don't know if you could've catched him and he wouldn't want you to risk your for him, so don't blame yourself for his death." Harry doesn't look convinced, but he nodded.

"Um…." Harry, Ron, and Hermione look towards the group of hunters and huntresses when they heard Ruby's voice. "What happen on here?"

Harry doesn't look he want to talk about it, so Hermione explained. "Harry was tricked by a group of terrorist into thinking that his godfather was in trouble, and when we, along with three others got there, it ended up a trap. When his godfather got there, he died in the fight."

"Not to mention you and others got injured badly." Harry mumbled, making Hermione slap him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Harry James Potter, we made that choice to go with you!" Hermione reprimanded him. "We knew the risk, we knew that it was dangerous, and none of us blame you!"

"Yeah mate." Ron said, after Hermione kick him in the shin to talk. "So don't blame yourself with what happened." Harry smile at his friend in appreciation.

"But….what about your happens?" Jaune dared ask.

"Dead." The answer made all that didn't know wince. "Don't worry, I never knew them. They died when I was barely a year old." Ruby look directly at Harry. They have more things in common than she thought.

 **He turned to try and fall away from the Veil when he heard someone scream out a curse. Harry couldn't dodge because of the closeness of the Death Eater and Sirius's weight weighing him down. He took the curse straight to the chest.**

That cause something nobody would guess will happen. Harry cried out in pain and dropped the book, before falling off his seat. "Harry!" Both Hermione and Ron cried out, going to their friend. The others went to Harry in concern as well.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in concern. She then look towards the book and everything clicked in her head. "It's the book! He's feeling the same effect as the other Harry!"

"What?!" Was the reaction from everyone. Then Weiss spoke up. "But that's impossible!"

"In this world it is." Everyone turned to Spirit, who has an all too innocent look on his face. "In order for me to do this reading, Harry will have to feel the effects of what happening in the book."

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed, glaring at him. "You can't do that!" Everyone glare at him, but Spirit remain unfazed.

"I didn't choose to do this. Someone above me decided to make that decision." Spirit told them with a shrug. "People love to see the main character suffer, whether physically or mentally. Makes a book or show more entertaining. Beside, your wasting your time trying to intimidate me when you can finish this part so Harry can stop suffering." That got everyone back to their seat, with Hermione reading it this time.

 **Harry cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. Remus ran to the duo in an effort to catch them, but he was too late. Harry, trying to keep his balance, tripped on a piece of rock that was sticking up slightly in front of the Veil. Harry and his Godfather began to fall into the Veil.**

"What?!" Everyone cried out, looking at Harry. If what Hermione said was true, how on earth the other Harry survived?!

 **"Harry!" Remus shouted as Harry continued to fall.**

 **But Harry didn't really hear it. All he heard was the murmuring of the Veil as he fell through it. He closed his eyes and thought, Well, at least I can finally see my parents…and rest.**

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes before she batted them away. The thought of Harry dying makes her heart clench. Ron frown, gripping the chair at the thought of his best friend dying at the hands of those death eaters.

 **?**

 **Harry opened his eyes and found himself floating in a white void. He heard a very distinct whooshing sound, but couldn't make out what it was. He looked around and saw clouds floating by him. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where am I?" he asked himself.**

"Is this what the land of the dead looks like?" Pyrrha asked, with others wondering that two. It just look like a white void, with nothing and no one around.

 **"I don't know, but this place needs a new interior decorator," a familiar voice said.**

 **Harry spun around and saw Sirius smirking at him.**

 **"Sirius!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around his Godfather…only for them to fall through him like he was a ghost.**

Harry have a bad feeling that this will be the last time his other will be seeing his godfather.

 **"Sorry, Pup," Sirius said, "but I'm not really here."**

 **"Wha-?"**

 **"You're being pulled somewhere else than me," Sirius explained, which just made Harry even more confused than he already was. "I'm not sure why, but I guess you're not supposed to die yet."**

"So this is how he got to remnant?" Blake figured out. "From going through the veil?"

"I guess so." Hermione agreed, seeing that's the only conclusion they can make.

 **"Padfoot, what are you-?"**

 **"The least I can do," Sirius interrupted pulling out his wand, "is pass on my knowledge to you."**

 **"Huh?!"**

 **"I'm as good as dead anyway," Sirius said. "I don't know where you're going, but you'll need more spells than you've got in your arsenal. This spell will transfer all my magical knowledge to you, including my Animagus form, as to do so is just a memory in of itself. I won't be using any of it anymore." He chuckled sadly.**

"My other will have knowledge of those spells?" Harry murmured. He wonder if he'll see himself using the animagus form.

 **"Padfoot! What are you saying?!" Harry shouted. "I don't understand! How can I still be alive?! I fell through the Veil with you! I'm supposed to be dead!"**

 **Sirius shrugged. "I thought that too, but Cloak and Dagger said that's not the case for you."**

 **"Cloak and Dagger?"**

 **Sirius grinned. "Death, of course."**

Everyone paled a bit of that. "Okay, that is Weissful hearing that." That broke the ice and the hunters and huntresses groan while Harry chuckle a little. That joke reminds him of Sirius.

"God damnit Yang." Ruby said, getting her sister to stick her tongue out at her.

 **Harry paled. Sirius laughed at him. "No lie. He's actually a nice bloke, even if he won't take off that weird skull mask of his." Sirius tilted his head to the side before saying, "Well, Cloak and Dagger's telling me to hurry up so, let's finish this up."**

 **"No! Sirius, wai-"**

 **"Cognitio translattonem!" Sirius shouted. A bright light surrounded Harry as Harry's mind was flooded with spells, enchantments, runes, and curses. He also felt a presence in his mind. A large black Grim growled at him. Padfoot, he recognized.**

Suddenly, all the knowledge suddenly was put in Harry's head. "Whoa." Harry breathed out, gaining Harry's attention. "All the knowledge is in my head now."

"Oh, there's the benefit of the curse." Spirit said, just remembering it. "The knowledge the other Harry get will be transferred to you." Everyone look surprise at this, especially Harry. Hermione then started pouting.

"That's so unfair. Gaining all that knowledge just by reading one chapter."

"I think the drawbacks balance it out Mione." Harry said dryly, though Hermione still kept pouting.

 **"There!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, but as long as you're alive, you mother won't kill me." Sirius grinned widely. "I'll tell 'em you miss them and all that. Do me a favor, Prongslet, and give everyone living where you're going the 'ole Marauder's welcome!"**

 **"Sirius, wait!"**

 **"Goodbye…pup."**

 **"SIRIUS!" Harry roared as Sirius vanished.**

Harry look down sadly. Look like that Sirius will still be dead in that universe as well. Hermione, knowing that there is no words that would comfort Harry, merely grab his hand and squeeze it in comfort. Harry smile at Hermione in thanks before starting back reading.

 **Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, but suddenly, he cried out in unspeakable agony.**

 **The pain was centered on his forehead, right at his scar.**

When Harry read that, he felt the pain coming from his scar. He cried in agony like his other, collapsing on the floor once again, not hearing the cries of his friends and the others hear in the room. Hermione quickly grab room and read for Harry again,

 **Blood flowed freely from his scar as a blood chortling scream echoed in the blankness. Harry was crying out in pain as the soul piece of Voldemort tried its best to stay inside its unwilling host. However, the struggle proved futile as it was ripped out of Harry's scar, but not before it zapped most of Harry's magic energy, leaving Harry with just enough to be called a wizard.**

Hermione didn't really pay attention to what was the chapter saying, until Harry stopped screaming and the pain subsided from his head. But her eyes' widen when she saw a black thick mist coming out from Harry's scar before evaporating into nothing.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered out, voicing everyone's shock. "What the heck just happened?"

Hermione read the chapter again, and when she did, her eyes' widen. "That….was a piece of You-know-who's scar." Harry's eyes widen and he picked himself up from the ground.

"You mean….I have a piece….of that maniac's soul?" Harry asked, breathing heavily. How the heck was that possible?

"Who is you-know-who?" Blake asked. That cause the temperature to drop down a bit.

Harry sigh. "Voldemort" Harry ignore his two friends flinching at the name. "Is the person that leads the death eaters. He's one of the most powerful wizards, and has murdered both magic users and muggles. One of those people he killed was my parents." The hunters' and huntresses' eyes widen at that information.

"And he still out there?" Weiss asked in shock, making Harry chuckle.

"Trust me, if you knew his story, you would be shock to the core." Harry said with a chuckle. "But I don't we have that time. Let's continue reading." He got the book from Hermione and continue where she left off.

 **As Harry felt the pain subside, he began to hear the whooshing sound grow louder, and louder, until he realized he was falling from a very, very high altitude.**

 **"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed as he sped towards the ground.**

"Curse my bloody luck." Harry groan, his head in his palms. Ron and Hermione patted back in comfort, both looking amuse.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR look at Harry in curiosity. How bad is his luck that got him to react so mildly, and not be freaking out that his other is falling down?

 **"Hm, it seems I forgot about the Horcrux inside the brat's scar," a figure with a white skull mask said as he watched Harry fall. He had very pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and a unique looking symbol on his shoulder.**

 **"Didn't expect it to take the brat's magic, though," he mused. "Possibly enough to allow him to do some minor spells, but nothing too complex or requires a lot of magic."**

"That's explain why you didn't use any advance spells on the trailers." Hermione mused.

 **He looked at Harry a moment more before asking himself, "Should I help him?" He shook his head and said, "Nah, he'll be fine. Well, time to find that damn soul fragment. Dust, make yourself useful."**

"I expected that." Harry admitted. He have the shittiest of luck, no matter what world he's in.

 **Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale**

 **Weiss Schnee sighed as she sat down on the patio of her family's manor. She was bored. That's all she ever was here. Even the private tutors her father had hired were starting to sound repetitive. Fifteen years of nothing but boredom; Weiss was sure two more years of it would kill her. She wished something would exciting would happen just to break this all-suffocating boredom.**

"Wait a minute, hold the phone." Yang said, interrupting Harry from reading. Then she turn to Weiss in shock. "You mean you actually get bored?" That got chuckles from her friends and made Weiss huffed in anger.

"I'm able to feel boredom like anyone else Yang." Weiss said in irritation. "And I also like some exciting stuff. I'm not completely stiff."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Weiss growled at Yang while Harry chuckled at the interaction. It reminds him so much of Hermione and Ron.

 **A voice broke her out of her boredom. She looked around to identify it, but no one was around. Her parents were in her father's study discussing their finances, and none of the servants were around her. The voice began to grow louder and she could make out someone cursing loudly. She located the voice and looked up. Her eyes widened as a body landed on the patio with a loud crash and a resounding *CRACK*.**

Suddenly, Harry collapsed on the floor, much to the surprise of everyone else. "The crash must have knocked him out." Hermione realized before grabbing the book and started reading again.

 **She covered her eyes as dust flew around freely.**

 **When the dust cleared enough for her to look, she crept closer to the small crater. As she neared the edge, she gasped at what she saw. A boy about her age was lying face down in the crater! She jumped into the crater and landed by the boy's side.**

' _So that's how my other met him.'_ Weiss thought to herself. Now the next question she want answered is how the heck did he turn into a faunus?

 **"Hey! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" she asked loudly. She shook him gently, so is not to agitate his wounds further.**

 **He groaned weakly. She let out the breath she was holding. At least he was still alive. Not for long if you don't get him to a hospital, a part of her mind said.**

That cause Hermione to grip the book tighter in her hand, showing her worried she is. Normally, she wouldn't dare damage a book like that, but with Harry close to dying in it, she don't really notice.

 **She nodded at the logic and said, "Hold on! I'll get you out of this hole!"**

 **She began to try and lift him, but she began to notice blood pooling around him. Eyes wide, she quickly, but carefully, turned him around to look at his chest. Her blood ran cold. Large, horrid, wicked looking gashes crisscrossed all over his chest and stomach. A scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt was bleeding profusely. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his skin was pale and cold to the touch.**

That cause the effect to come out on Harry. There were no gashes on him, but he got very pale and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Hermione started reading a bit faster, very worried for her best friend.

 **"Weiss! Weiss, honey, where are you?!" her mother, Schone Schnee, shouted as she ran onto the patio and saw the crater.**

 **Weiss was frozen until her father shouted, "Weiss! Weiss, are you there?! Are you okay?!" Even if he was mad all the time with Faunus attacking his company, his family's safety always came first. If his daughter was harmed, he would never forgive himself.**

That surprise Weiss. She never really thought that her dad would put her safety first. Would her own dad at her world would do the same for her? Or would he put the company first?

 **She turned her head and shouted, "Help! Mom! Dad! Someone needs help!"**

 **That got them running towards the crater. They reached the edge of the crater and both paled at the boy in Weiss's arms. Schone placed a hand to her mouth in horror as Damon, Weiss's father, jumped into the crater with his daughter.**

 **"What happened?!" Damon demanded.**

 **"I-I don't know," Weiss said her voice breaking. "I was on the patio when I heard a voice screaming. I looked up and saw this guy fall from the sky!"**

"Just a usual day for Harry Potter." Ron joked, trying to ease the tension. His response was a punch in the arm by Hermione. "Ow, I was just trying to lighten up the mood!"

"Then don't joke about your best friend being hurt." Hermione hissed at him. Ron should leave joking to the twins.

 **Damon checked the boy's pulse. "His blood pressures dropping. Stand back, Weiss." She did as she was told. Damon picked the boy's body carefully. The boy cried out in pain, but Damon ignored it.**

The Harry in the room also cried out in pain, making Hermione flinch at the sound. "Uh, Hermione? I think you should faster."

"What do you think I'm doing Ronald?!" Hermione screamed, causing the redhead to slide away from the worried girl.

 **He climbed out of the crater and said, "Schone, call a doctor. Weiss, fetch Micos. She has nursing experience. I'm taking him to the first guest bedroom."**

 **"Yes, dear/Yes, Father," the Schnee females said and ran off to do their respective duties. Damon ran through the house, with the kid's blood soaking his shirt. He kicked the door of the first guest bedroom open and placed the boy down on the bed. His eyes were closed now, and his breathing was becoming more sporadic.**

 **Weiss ran in a moment later with a female servant with blonde hair and her mother. "Here's Micos, Father."**

 **"The hospital is sending an ambulance. It will be here about ten minutes," Schone said.**

 **Damon nodded as Micos gasped at the boy's condition. "Micos, do what you can to stabilize him," Damon said.**

 **"Y-yes, sir," she said. She walked over to the boy and activated her Aura to see what all was wrong was with him. She gasped loudly.**

 **"I don't know what all is wrong with him, but the gashes seem to be Aura based or something similar. The scar on his forehead has remnants of a dark presence in it. He has several broken bones and several fractures. His spine seems to be intact, thank God. But what's weird is that his Aura is being suppressed."**

Hermione clench the book tighter and tighter as she reads about Harry's condition. The two teams of Beacon notice the last part as Hermione read. So wizards have aura as well, but suppressed?

 **"Suppressed?" Damon asked.**

 **"Can you release it?" Schone asked.**

 **"I'm not sure on the suppression, Mr. Schnee," Micos explained, "but I can unlock his Aura. It might help him heal."**

 **She began murmuring softly. A thin green glow emanated from the boy. Micos quit chanting and the scar on his head closed instantly. That was the only good part of it, because her patient began to jerk and twist in pain as he screamed out in agony.**

Harry started to do the same thing in the living room, causing Hermione to flinch even more and tears to form in her eyes. She wants to help Harry so badly, but she know the only thing she can do is to read as fast as possible.

 **Unbeknownst to the group, Padfoot had been trying his damnedest to save Harry from Death's clutches, again.**

' _His animagus is trying to save him?'_ Hermione questioned mentally in her head. How is it possible that those forms have thoughts of their own? It's something that she will need to look up, but right now, she need to keep reading.

 **His last master had very strict instructions on keeping his new master alive for as long as he was meant to be alive. However, the dark curse wasn't one to be trifled with. Just when Padfoot was about to throw in the towel, he felt something from within Harry begin to rise. Padfoot grinned as he latched onto the power as it burst forward. He would save his new master yet…even if meant changing his appearance slightly.**

"So we're going to see him change into a faunus?" Ren asked himself, but still speaking out loud. He guess that unlocking the suppress aura will turn him into a faunus.

 **The Schnee family and Micos jumped back when Harry began screaming again. "Hold him down!" Micos ordered.**

 **Damon and Schone ran forward and grabbed Harry's flailing limbs. They tried holding him down, but Harry put up a good fight.**

Everyone can see Harry suffering and Spirit was forced to subdue him wandlessly while he was in pain, using telekinesis to hold him. "Is there anyway to stop him from feeling this?" Ron asked Spirit, only getting a shake of a head.

"Harry has to feel the full force of the other Harry's pain." Spirit said, making Hermione want to rip his throat out. But a rational part of her head told her that he was only doing his job, so she resist the urge to do so.

 **A dark, wispy aura evaporated away from his wounds as his Aura healed some of his injuries and did something that shocked all who were in the room.**

 **Harry's ears vanished and two, black, wolf-like ears took their place, orienting themselves on top of his head. His canines sharpened slightly. A black, wolf-like tail sprouted from his tailbone. He opened his eyes and Weiss saw he had brilliant green eyes, so brilliant she thought she would die if she looked at them for too long. However, she clearly saw the blinding pain in them.**

Much to everyone's shock, Harry started growing the same wolf features like his counterpart. When he open his eyes, revealing his green eyes, everyone had their own thoughts.

' _C-C-Cute!'_ Ruby thought with a massive blush.

' _Those green eyes. They seem more clearer now.'_ Weiss thought with a small blush.

' _So he's a wolf now.'_ Blake thought, stiffening a little. While she thought he's good looking, her senses are telling her to stay away from the boy.

' _And he just got even more cuter.'_ Yang thought with a grin. She will have him, that's for sure.

' _W-Wow.'_ Pyrrha thought with a blush. The wolf features, combined with those green eyes, made him even more cuter.

' _How the heck did he turn to a faunus?'_ Jaune freaked out in his head.

' _Cute wolf faunus!'_ Was the thought in Nora's head.

' _I pity you Harry.'_ Ren thought, noticing the starry eye look in Nora's eyes.

' _O-Oh my.'_ Hermione thought, joining the blushing girls. She knew Harry was cute, but the wolf ears and tail just enhanced it further.

' _Bloody hell mate. You just turn half-wolf.'_ Ron thought, wondering why the hell Harry's life keep getting weirder.

' _This is gonna stir up some drama.'_ Spirit thought, looking at the group of girls who are blushing. Yep, a lot of drama in future chapters.

 **Finally, Harry calmed down. He took a deep breath and collapsed on the bed. His wounds were still critical, but they weren't gushing blood like a moment ago. Deep inside Harry's mind, Padfoot sighed tiredly. His new master best be worth the trouble he had to endure to save him. Padfoot closed his eyes and went to sleep.**

 **Outside of Harry's mind, the Schnee family and Micos were shocked to silence. Weiss shook her head and tried to break it. "W-what just happened?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I-I-I…I don't know," Micos said faintly. "N-nothing has ever happened to me before."**

 **"Do you think his Aura had something to do with the transformation?" Schone asked. "I mean, he was pretty human before you unlocked his Aura. It has to have something to do with it."**

 **Damon sighed. This was just one headache after another. "It's possible," Damon said. "But, I'm not an expert."**

 **Sirens rang outside. Damon sighed again. This was going to be a long night.**

As Hermione finish the page, Harry got up with a groan. Before he knew, the bushy haired girl hugged Harry tightly, but not too tightly to hurt him. "Thank god those wounds didn't show up physically." She whispered to him while everyone at the two magic users. Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Weiss a bit jealous of the girl while joined Hermione and Harry, helping his best friend up from the ground.

"Uhhhh." Harry groan as Hermione and Ron sat him down. His eyes were half lidded and color is just now started returning to his body. "What happened?"

"Oh, you just look like you were suffering the torture curse and grown two wolf ears and a tail." Harry's eyes popped right open at that, and saw that yes, he do have those animals features.

"How?" Was all Harry said. How on earth did he gain these features?

"It was one of the effects from reading the books." Hermione told him, showing him the book. "Your other also grow wolf ears once Weiss's servant unlocked your aura."

"That explain the extra power I feel." Harry said, feeling that aura inside him. "Alright, let go to the next chapter."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter, along with the effects I put on Harry. What can I say, I like torturing main characters like that. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	4. Reading Ch 2: Two Years Later

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are going to see what happen two years after Harry and Weiss meet each other. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'm not gonna have Ron/Hermione on here. It's not because I dislike Ron, for right now I'm neutral about him, but because I think Ron and Hermione does not go well together. The two are complete opposites and argue way too many times. If it wasn't for Harry, they wouldn't be friends to begin with. They seem more like squabbling siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend (I should know. I have siblings of my own). So they are not gonna be a couple in any of my stories, canon or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 2: Two Years Later

"Nora get off of him!"

"Come on Ren, let me cuddle with the cute wolf faunus!"

"Somebody get this girl off of me!"

After Harry got up, Nora eventually pounce on him and started cuddling him. Ren had to pull her off, with Hermione standing over Harry with her wand aim at her. After some convincing, Spirit let Hermione have her wand for a bit to get Nora off of Harry.

"Sorry about that Harry." Ren apologized for his friend, as the girl got back to her seat with a pout. "Nora can be a bit….eccentric."

"Yeah, I notice." Harry said, slowly getting up. Hermione is glaring at the orange hair girl while Ron is laughing loudly at what transpired. A few others are laughing at what happened as well, including Weiss. And Yang is glaring at Nora for cuddling with Harry. She wanted to be the first one to do it! "Again, let's go to the next chapter."

Everyone nodded, with Harry, Hermione, and Ren returning to their own seat. Weiss grab the book, stopping herself from laughing more, before reading.

 **Concert Hall, somewhere in Vale**

 **"Now, for our last competitor, Miss Weiss Schnee."**

 **Weiss sighed as she walked out onto the stage. A piano started to play a soft melodic tone. After all the excitement with her father being kidnapped nearly made her late for this competition. She blamed Harry for that (she always did).**

Harry crossed his arms and grumble to himself, saying how everyone blames him for stuff he can't control. Hermione patted his shoulder in comfort, but do look a little amuse about this.

 **She sighed again as the song reached a certain point, signaling her to start singing. She took a silent, deep breath and began:**

 **Mirror, Tell me Something,**

 **Tell me who's the Loneliest…Of All…**

"Wow." Harry said in awe, already amaze. He turned to Weiss with a small smile. "You sound really brilliant."

Weiss blush a little at the compliment, along with the cute smile he send towards her mix with those green eyes of his. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking away from Harry. Her team was a bit shocked on how she reacted while Hermione twitch her eyes in annoyance. Harry's looks and kind personality make girls attracted to him, which always annoy her to no end.

One, girls would go to her so she could see if Harry would go with him. She had to send them dozens of hexes to keep them away. Second was because of….something else.

 **As she began to sing, her mind was elsewhere. Namely her time at White Castle, fighting that large suit of armor.**

 **Back Stage with Harry**

 **Harry was leaning against the wall silently watching Weiss sing. She had a beautiful singing voice. Unlike her tone-deaf sister.**

Weiss shivered at the thought of hearing Winter's singing. One time was enough, she don't want to think about hearing another.

 **As Harry watched her, his mind went back to the first time he saw Weiss. It wasn't the best of introductions, what with him still being dizzy from blood loss, drugged, and freaking out over being a Faunus.**

 **But despite the prejudice and out right hate, Harry was surprisingly okay with it. He summarized being subjugated to similar incidences back in Britain did really well in hardening his skin. It did help that Damon, Weiss's father, came up with a half-way decent excuse for Harry (not that the young mage ever wanted one).**

"Wait, what do you mean similar incidence?" Blake asked, wondering what he been through to be okay with the prejudice faunus suffer.

Harry look at Hermione, wondering if he should tell the. When she nodded to him, he spoke up. "On my second year of Hogwarts I learned to that I could speak parseltongue. The language of the snakes."

"So you can talk to snakes?" Ruby asked. When he nodded, the young girl smile widely. "That's so cool!" Instead of smiling, Harry frown.

"You're probably the first to think that Ruby." Harry told her, confusing the girl. "In the wizard world, the ability to speaks to snakes is considered a sign that you're a dark wizard. And when the school found out that I was one, everyone but my friends avoided me."

The two teams' eyes widen in shock at this. "All because you can speak to a snake?" Yang asked in disbelief. "That is worse than a human hating a faunus because of how they look." Blake couldn't help but agree with Yang's statement, a bit stun.

Harry snorted. "That's not the half of it. In my fourth year, I got into a tournament I wasn't supposed to nor I desired to get into. Because of that, everyone either avoided me or bullied me, all except for most of my friends." Weiss caught the most part.

"Did one of your friends join in?" Weiss asked. When she saw Ron shifting a little, that answer her question. "You abandon your friend?"

Ron look away guiltily, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up. "Don't. I already forgave him for that, so no need to make a big deal out of it." Hermione sigh. Sometimes, Harry can be too forgiving. But she can't blame him, considering Ron is his first friends and he can be loyal sometimes.

Blake frown. Something tells her that this only a bit of Harry's life.

 **He sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly mane of black hair, causing his wolf ears to twitch slightly. He tried to glare up at them. The ears were the most annoying part of his transformation. Not because they weren't cool. They were! Just that Weiss and her sister Winter loved to scratch him behind said ears, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. How the hell does that work, anyways?! He still couldn't answer that question.**

"It does?" Hermione asked herself, giving Harry a sly look. Harry slid away from Hermione a bit at the look.

"Um, why are yo-"

Harry didn't finish that question, cause a shiver of pleasure shot down his spine when Hermione started to scratch behind his ears. "H-Hermione! Q-Quit it!" He cried out, before another shiver of pleasure came through him.

Hermione smile widely before looking at Spirit. "Can he keeps the wolf ears?" Spirit was looking like he's thinking about while Harry give him a pleading look.

"We'll see." Was all he said, causing Hermione to grin while Harry groan.

 **He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard cheering. He turned and saw Weiss curtsey as the curtains closed. He smiled as Weiss walked towards him with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Well?" she asked.**

 **"Well what?" he asked smirking back at her.**

 **"How'd I do?"**

 **"How should I know? I'm not in the audience."**

 **"You were still watching me sing."**

 **"Which was excellent, but as I wasn't in the audience, I can't give you an answer on how you did."**

 **"Jerk."**

 **"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes.**

"The two of you must be very familiar with each other to be talking like this." Pyrrha said, hearing the conversation between the other Harry and other Weiss. "I don't remember Weiss acting like that until now."

"Neither do I remember Harry acting this confident and playful." Hermione said. If Harry and Weiss is such a good influence to each other now, how will these two people will act like in the future?

 **"And now for the winner…Ms. Weiss Schnee!" the announcer called out, causing the crowd to break out in applause.**

 **Harry grinned at the Schnee heiress. "Okay…You did great," he told her.**

 **She glared at him, but she gave him a wide smile as she walked back onto the stage, her head held high and an arrogant air about her.**

 **Harry chuckled. Even as much as she tried not to play the pretty little heiress…she was really good at playing the part.**

"She really does." Ruby, Blake, and Yang agreed, causing Weiss to huff.

 **The next day, Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale.**

 **Weiss was sleeping contently. She got home after the concert and immediately went to sleep. She was dreaming of a future where she was a great Huntress, not once worrying about her family's company or reputation. The dream also consisted of Harry kissing her and about to go further when…**

"Say what?" Harry and Weiss squeaked out, both cherry red. The others are also surprised by this, with Yang, Nora, and Hermione narrowing their eyes at Weiss.

Pyrrha smile. "Look like Weiss like Harry more than we thought." She turn to the newly formed wolf faunus, who is looking anywhere but Weiss. "How do feel about that Harry?"

"Well-I-um…." Harry stuttered out, his face beat red. Weiss's face is same red, though the idea of her kissing him doesn't bother her all that much strangely.

Hermione bit back a growl. It look like he'll be dealing with more than just mere crushes. And that bother Hermione. Ron, meanwhile, cross his arms and grumble to himself. To him, Harry gets all the luck.

 ***RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

 **She heard a loud ringing in her ear and fell off the bed in a heap screaming. She groaned as she looked up to see Harry smirking at her with a whistle in his hand.**

Weiss groan. It look like her other is dealing with someone waking her up rudely even earlier than she did. Ruby look surprise at this. "You wake up people up rudely to?" Ruby asked in surprise.

Harry rub his head sheepishly. "Yeah. It's a form of payback since it's hard to sleep with Ron snoring." The redhead pout at that. It's not his fault he snores.

 **"HARRY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she screamed.**

 **"Rise and shine, Snow White!" he said to her. "Time to start your training!"**

 **Weiss's eye twitched at the 'Snow White' comment. He always called her that. However, she paled when he said 'training.'**

Weiss noticed how pale her other is and wonder how bad the training is. The others are wondering that as well.

 **"Wha-what do you mean training?! You said I didn't have to because we leave for Beacon in two days now!" she demanded.**

 **"Well…yeah. I did say that. But," he said, putting emphasis on the 'but,' "did you think I didn't hear you last night at the warehouse?" He smirked down at her.**

 **She paled further as Harry clapped his hands together. "Right then! It's four o'clock now, so we have two hours to train! Get dressed and meet me outside, pronto!"**

 **He turned on his heel and walked out of the house. She sighed in defeat. Damn-it. Her and her big mouth. Now she had to deal with the drill Sargent from hell.**

 **Great.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss murmured, groaning. Why did her other have to open her mouth at the warehouse? Maybe they would be spared of seeing the workout.

 **"Come on, Weiss! Just two more miles!" Harry encouraged.**

 **Weiss was panting loudly as sweat rolled off her. They had been running through the woods around the manor for what felt like hours! And the sad part, at least in Weiss's case? This was just the beginning.**

"Say what?!" Was the thought of everyone. Ron spoke up. "Bloody hell mate! Did the other you took a page out of Wood's book!"

"That's my guess." Harry agreed, observing the training.

 **"Weiss! Your stance is too wide!" Harry shouted as he slashed down with his sword, Hunter's Moon.**

 **Weiss dodged to the side and rushed him, poised for a thrust with her rapier, Mrytenaster. She thrust forward, but Harry flooded his body with Lightning Dust and appeared behind her. He slammed Hunter's Moon's pommel into Weiss's back.**

 **She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Harry looked at her in disappointment. "Your reaction time is slow, Weiss. You need to be more agile in combat. And no, agility is not the same as speed."**

"Oh gods, there is a another Woods." Hermione murmured in horror. She heard how bad quidditch training was for Harry, the twins, and the chaser girls. Now, Harry seem to turn into 'Woods Jr.'

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help but agreed with the training method. With shit always ending up in the fan, no matter what dimension he's in, it's better to be prepared for anything.

 **By the end of it, Weiss felt like crying. Like every other time she went through Harry's training, she was tired, sweaty, and sore. She of course knew why he was so tough when training, but did he really have to include her every time she called him 'that?'**

Hermione look at her best friend cautiously. Would he act like that in the future? Cause from the looks of it, the two Harrys are still the same.

Meanwhile, Weiss felt herself very tired, sweaty, and sore, making her groan in pain. That got everyone's attention. "Why am I feeling the same thing?"

"Oh." Spirit said, forgetting an important part. "I forgot. All of you are gonna feel the same effects as your others." Everyone paled at that. Oh shit.

 **She sighed tiredly as she collapsed onto a bench in the kitchen of the manor. She laid her head down on the island with a loud thump. Her mother, who had just started cooking looked up at her and smiled.**

 **"Hello, Weiss. I assume Harry roped you into his morning workout?" Schone asked.**

 **Weiss groaned without looking up at her mother. "He's a nightmare! Just because I called him a slave driver when it comes to his training regimen, I have to work like a dog just because of it!"**

"Well maybe she shouldn't call him a slave drive." Jaune said, getting an icy glare from Weiss. He shivered before shutting up.

 **Schone chuckled. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't call him a slave driver," she commented.**

"See? Your mother agrees with me."

"No one asked you Arc!"

 **"I can't help it! He is! Have you seen the crazy training exercises he makes me do?! Everyone in the Animagus Corp. call him one! I mean, I know it's because he himself was never prepared for all the crap he had go through, but…" She groaned out loud. "What he does is crazy!"**

Ruby look at the golden trio curiously. "What does he do?"

"Oh nothing much." Hermione replied nonchalantly before saying his adventures. "Just fights several things that threaten our schools, like the killer of his parents, a giant snake, a horde of spiders, a werewolf, a dragon, and more." Everyone's jaws our practically on the floor when they heard his achievements.

"How are you alive?" That question came from gone, who is staring at Harry in disbelief.

Harry sighed. "A lot of luck and the help of my friends."

"You give yourself too little credit Harry." Hermione replied with a frown. "If you weren't at Hogwarts in the first place, many people would've end up dead." Harry didn't argue with her, but he look like he disagreed.

 **Schone shook her head sadly. It had taken several months, but she had finally gotten Harry to be open and truthful with her about his past. He was reluctant, but after calmly and softly coaxing him, he told her about his life. It had hit her and her family hard. How could this one kid go through all that and smile as brightly as he did?**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Hermione, and Ron look at Harry in concern, who is looking away from them. How bad is his past? Even Hermione and Ron don't know all the details.

 **After that, he became closer to them all. Damon, ever the businessman, began to try and find a way to recreate a wizard's broom. It was still in the testing phase, though. Weiss had opened up more with them all after hanging out with Harry. His story about having no parents hit her hard. Winter had taken it upon herself to always keep Harry's mind off his past, as it had proven to be very unhealthy for him.**

Harry felt envious of his other. He got what he always wanted, a family of his own. Weiss and her family seem to have become a family to his other.

 **Her musing was broken off when Harry walked in with a large, white owl on his shoulder. "Hey, Mrs. Schnee," Harry said waving.**

"Hedwig?" Harry said in surprise. How on earth did his owl came with him? Hermione and Ron look just as surprise before Hermione smile. She is glad that Hedwig is going to stay with Harry. Somebody is gonna have to watch his back.

"Wow, that is a pretty owl." Ruby said, looking at Hedwig. Then she turn to Harry. "Is she yours?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Hedwig is one of the very first friends I made in the wizard world." Harry told her. "She was a present from another friend, before I went to Hogwarts."

 **Schone smiled at him. "Hello, Harry. And haven't I asked you not to speak to me so formally?" She sent a small glare at him.**

 **He grinned cheekily. "Yes, ma'am, you have."**

"A cheeky Harry." Ron stated, shaking his head. "Never thought I see the day."

"Hey!"

 **The owl on his shoulder flew over and landed near Weiss and began to nuzzle up against her affectionately. Weiss looked over and smiled slightly as she lifted a finger and petted the bird.**

"Looks like Hedwig likes you." Harry replied with a smile.

 **"Hello, Hedwig," she stated.**

 **The snowy owl hooted softly. Weiss chuckled. "Thank you, Hedwig. But I already knew that."**

 **Hedwig hooted in amusement. Harry frowned.**

"Does everyone call my other a slave driver?" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms. His other isn't that bad is he?

 **"Not you too, ya ruddy bird."**

 **Hedwig flew over to her master and pecked him on the cheek. "Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly.**

 **"You ready for Beacon, Harry?" Schone asked watching Harry and Hedwig in amusement.**

 **"As I'll ever be," he responded. He silently petted Hedwig as he looked out the window.**

 **"At least you know what you're getting into this time," Weiss chuckled.**

 **Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. There is that."**

"That a big bonus." Hermione said, chuckling. "Half the school, especially Harry, don't know what they're into. A tournament, mass murderer sneaking into the building-"

"-Facing a giant horde of spider." Ron said, shivering at that time. Why couldn't have been follow the butterfly at that time?

 **A shuffling was heard at the staircase. Winter Schnee walked down the stairs looking half asleep.**

 **"Good morning Winter," Schone said smiling.**

 **"'Morning Mom," she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't a morning person.**

"Understatement." Weiss mumbled. Anyone who interrupts Winter's beauty sleep is in for some retribution.

 **"Hey, Winter," Harry said waving at her.**

 **Winter looked up at him and smirked. "Hey Harry," she said with a light, whimsical tone.**

Weiss eyebrows shot up when she heard that one. Never, in a million years, did she thought she would hear Winter using a playful tone.

 **"'Morning Winter," Weiss muttered.**

 **"'Morning, little sister."**

 **Winter sat down at the table and stretched her hands above her, yawning. To reiterate, Mornings were not her favorites.**

 **"So, Winter, are you enjoying your time off?" Schone asked.**

 **"I would if I could sleep," Winter commented with a scowl.**

 **"I know the feeling," Weiss said glaring at the only male in the room.**

 **Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I used to have to cook for two whales and a horse. Can't fault me for having to wake up early to avoid the shit they threw my way."**

That cause even more frowns. Hermione look at Harry with a concern look. "Your relatives made you cook for them?" Hermione made sure to give him the 'You better not lie to me' look, so he will tell the true.

Harry stayed silent, not wanting to speak about his home life, but knowing that the proof is there, he doesn't have a choice. "Yes. Started cooking for them at age five." That shocked the whole room.

"How could they make a child do something like that?" Pyrrha questioned in shock, and a little bit of anger. The others are also angry at what they heard, especially Ron, Hermione, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Weiss.

Weiss blink a little. Why is she that much angry about it? Sure, it's not right, but she barely know Harry, she shouldn't be THIS angry.

 **"No, we can't," Winter agreed, but she had an evil grin on her face. She stood up and walked towards Harry and said, "Buuuuttttt…I can fault you for being the reason I woke up this morning. Your training was unusually loud this morning. And, I can't just let you get away with forcing my dear sweet sister to endure your training, now can I?"**

' _I never seen this side of Winter before.'_ Weiss thought, a bit weirded out. Sure Winter cares for her, but she never remember Winter having a playful side.

 **Harry began to get nervous. "Um, Winter? What are you-?"**

 **He couldn't finish as she stopped in front of him and began to scratch him behind his ears. They twitched and Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.**

"O-Oh c-come on!" Harry cried out before shivering in pleasure, making several people laugh at how he look. Great, the curse is also making him feel the scratching.

 **"W-Winter! Qu-quit it!" he cried out as another shiver of pleasure shot down his spine.**

 **Weiss grinned as she bolted up and joined her sister. She began to repeat the process, causing the black haired Faunus to fall to his knees.**

 **"Weiss! Not you too! Pleeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, stoooooppppppp!" he cried louder.**

Harry also fell down on his knees, wanting the torture to stopped. The guys were either laughing or chuckling while the girls look at his ears, wanting to scratch them from behind as well.

 **Schone laughed. She always wanted her family to be a 'real' family, which she had thought was impossible with all the problems her husband's company faced with White Fang. However, since Harry had shown up, they had come together like she had always wanted.**

 **She would forever be grateful to him for that.**

Harry, after the curse effect stopped, and Weiss felt very jealous of their others. Harry, because it looks like he got a family of his own there. And Weiss, because her family is coming together.

She look at Harry, seeing that he looks envious as well. She wonder if he could come to her world to do the same….

 **Two days later, airship heading to Beacon**

 **The airship was about half a mile from Beacon. Harry was leaning against a wall staring out at the scenery as Weiss stood next to him, her usual stoic look on her face.**

 **Harry yawned. "Are we there yet?"**

 **Weiss glared at him. "For the fifth time, no," she told him.**

 **Harry groaned. "This thing is too damn slow!" he exclaimed quietly. "I'm tired of waiting!"**

 **"Well, get used to it!" Weiss hissed. "We all can't go wizard like you and just bolt to Beacon on a broomstick, freaking half the populous in the process!"**

"You can ride a broomstick?" Ruby asked, surprised by this. She wonder if she could get a ride.

Harry nodded. "Wizards fly on broomsticks all the time. It's both a fun sport and a source of transportation." It's better than the knight bus, portkeys, and the floo.

 **"I like to think of it as I'm inspiring new ideas to normally closed minded individuals," Harry said.**

 **Weiss rolled her eyes at him. "You have an interesting outlook on life."**

 **"Kinda' have too."**

' _Definitely.'_ Harry thought, considering his life is very wacky, even in wizards standards.

 **Their transaction didn't go unnoticed. There were a few watching with various viewpoints on the situation.**

 **"The heiress of the Schnee Company being civil with a Faunus? What the hell?! That dirty little Faunus bewitched her somehow!"**

 **"Hey, isn't that the Faunus that helped turn the Schnee Dust Company's views on Faunus's around?"**

 **"Yeah! I think that's him! I saw him in the Mystal Regional Tournament a few weeks back. He was badass!"**

 **"He's a no good Faunus walking around with people far above his own status. What's he doing in this prestigious school anyways?"**

 **"Kyaa! He's sooo handsome! Eepp! He looked at me!"**

Hermione, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Ruby all scowl at the comments, especially at the last ones, albeit subconsciously. Blake also has a frown on her face, not liking the racist comments from the people, but is surprise at the second one. Harry change the Schnee Company views on faunus? Is that even possible?

 **Weiss's hand twitched towards Myrtenaster at the last comment. Harry, however, being completely ignorant of the comments or simply not caring (probably both), gave no sign that he heard them.**

 **Just then, a hologram appeared before all the windows of the airships. It was of a woman with long vibrant blonde hair and bright green eyes, not as bright as Harry's, but bright nonetheless.**

 **"Hello, students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram said.**

 **Harry snickered at her last name, but Weiss elbowed him, forcing him to be silent. "I congratulate you all for being accepted into this prestigious academy. You all worked hard get where you are now, so don't squander it. Good luck, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram disappeared.**

 **People began to talk excitedly. Harry smirked as Weiss smiled.**

 **"Here we go," Harry said, looking in the general direction of Beacon.**

 **Adam had been observing the interaction between Harry and Weiss with great interest.**

 **'So, this is the Faunus that changed the Schnee Dust Company into a company of hating Faunus, to actually employing unemployed Faunus and treating them with the respect they deserve,' Adam mused in his head. 'Hmmm…I can't wait to meet him.'**

So Adam knows of Harry to. That made Blake wonder why the White Fang is still fighting the Schnee Dust Company if their views are change. Are they really that deep into hatred that they can't forgive the Schnee Dust Company, even if they change?

 **Blake was reading a book when she noticed Adam's inquisitive look. "Adam?" she asked. "Everything okay?"**

 **Adam looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, it's all good. Just something tells me things just got a lot more interesting."**

 **Blake looked at him a moment before sighing and returning her attention to her book. She would never understand Adam.**

 **Isabella Vulpes stared out window at Beacon. It was an amazing sight. Finally, all her training would be put to the test.**

 **Isabella stared back at her reflection for a moment. Her reddish-blonde hair only went down to her shoulders and liked to spike up at the ends. Her fox ears twitched slightly as she continued to gaze at her startling blue eyes.**

 **"H-hey. Calm down, Pyrrha," Jenna said worriedly.**

 **Isabella turned and saw Pyrrha was staring at Beacon with a large, un-Pyrrha-like grin on her face. She clenched her fists tightly.**

 **"Finally there. Get ready, Potter, I will have my rematch," she said with an evil chuckle.**

"Who is that and what happen to the real Pyrrha?" Jaune declared. That chuckle is too evil for Pyrrha to do.

Pyrrha is also shocked at how her other is acting. Would she have acted the same way if she faced Harry?

 **"H-h-hey Pyrrha, please don't chuckle like that. I-it doesn't suit you."**

 **Isabella sighed. Well, at least Beacon won't be boring.**

 **Ruby Rose and her half-sister Yang Xiao Long stared out at Beacon in awe.**

 **"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" the fifteen year old Huntress-in-training exclaimed excitedly as she pointed down at a building. "I guess home isn't so far away after all."**

 **Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Beacon's our home now."**

 **"What kind of people do you think we'll meet?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Well, I hope they're better than vomit boy over there."**

Ron look at Jaune with an arch eyebrow. "Vomit boy?" Jaune groan.

"Please don't call me that." Jaune pleaded while giving Yang and Ruby a stinky look. Yang merely stick out her tongue while Ruby look at him apologetically.

 **Jaune Arc just threw up into a crash can. Curse his motion sickness.**

 **"Oh! I can't wait to get to Beacon! Can you believe we made it here together! But not…'together, together,'" Nora Valkyrie rambled to her friend Lie Ren.**

 **Ren sighed and smiled slightly as Nora continued to ramble on. Leave it to Nora to be this excited.**

"Definitely." Ren said to himself with a chuckle. She'll probably get more excited when she sees Harry.

 **Lily Nightingale smirked. This was it. The beginning of the rest of her life. She would become a Huntress. She would overcome any obstacle in her way. Then, she would find him.**

 **Then, she would kill certain someone and his lackey for the pain they put her through. All was going according to her plan.**

"Huh?" Hermione said to herself with narrow eyes. What kind of past is that girl hiding?

 **She ran a hand through her glowing red hair as the doors of the airship opened up. Green eyes that glowed like death stared at the majesty that was Beacon.**

"And that the last part." Weiss said with a shiver. Several others are shivering as well at the last sentence. It was definitely creepy. "Who wants the book next?"

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like it, I'm not really sure if it's good or not. Again, I will not be having Ron/Hermione on here. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	5. Reading Ch 3: The Shining Beacon Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I split chapter 3 since it was way too long for me to do. Here, they are going to read about everyone going into Beacon. And in part 2, it's the speech from Ozpin, along with spending night in the auditorium. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 3: The Shining Beacon

"Ooh, ooh, I'll read!" Ruby volunteered waving her hand in the air. Normally, she doesn't' read books, but this book is just to interesting not to read. Weiss pass her the book before starting to read. " **Chapter 3- The Shining Beacon…."**

 **Fifteen year old Ruby Rose walked off of the airship alongside her sister, seventeen year old Yang Xiao Long, and stared in awe at the majesty that is Beacon Academy. Ruby was wearing a long sleeve black blouse and a black skirt with red trimmings. Her belt held several bullets, pouches, and a silver rose charm on it. Her feet were clad in dark black combat boots, and a red cloak hung around her neck. A large gun-like contraption hung horizontally from her belt behind her. She had black hair that was red at the ends and had silver eyes.**

"And here's my full introduction!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist up.

 **"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang commented as she crossed her arms. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut top with a symbol of a burning heart on it, clinging tightly to her large breasts. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs with two small golden buttons on each of them. She wore black, short, very short shorts with a belt that resembles a platted skirt in the back. Under the belt she wore an asymmetrical white skirt. She also wore knee high platform boots and orange socks of varying length. She wore fingerless gloves and had some metal bracelets on her arms. She had loose, wild flowing blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. An orange scarf was around her neck.**

"Here's mine as well." Yang said with a grin. And looking good as ever.

 **Ruby looked around and saw another student pass by her. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh! Oh, Sis! Sis! That guy has a collapsible staff!" she squealed fan-girlishly, much to her sister's annoyance. Another student passed, and Ruby gasped again. "Oh! And that girl has a fire sword!"**

Ruby's friends chuckle at the site while the girl herself blush in embarrassment. She blush even more when Harry was stifling his laughter. "This reminds of Hermione when there's a new book for sale."

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks red at the truthful words.

 **Ruby tried to follow the girl, but Yang pulled her back. "Easy there, little sister," Yang said. "There just weapons."**

 **"'Just weapons?!'" Ruby cried. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" she exclaimed wildly.**

 **Yang raised an eyebrow. "But why aren't you swooning over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" she asked.**

 **Ruby grabbed the large gun thing from her belt, and it extended to a large seven foot scythe. She held it close and began-petting it?**

Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave the girl an odd look while the others doesn't look surprise to see Ruby give her weapon that much affection. "She's mental that one." Ron muttered to himself.

 **"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" she said affectionately. She let her arms fall to her sides, holding her gun-scythe casually. "I just…really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." With that she collapsed Crescent Rose to its compact form and hooked it back to her belt.**

 **Yang sighed good-naturedly and pulled Ruby's hood over her head. "Ruby, you really need to meet new people."**

 **"But," Ruby countered as she pulled the hood up enough to see her sister. "Why would I do that when I have you here?"**

 **"Weeelllll…" Yang dragged out as several people surrounded her. "Actuallymyfriendsarewithmenowgottagobye!" she said in a rush as her and her friends ran past Ruby, effectively disorienting the girl.**

"So that's how Ruby end up falling onto my things." Weiss realized, giving Yang a glare. The blonde merely stick her tongue out while Ruby scowl.

"Even in this story you abandon me!"

"Well sorry, but my friends were excited to see me!"

 **"Hey, wait! Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms?! Do we have dorms?! Oh, I don't know what I'm doing," she stated as she fell to the ground…only to fall into a luggage carrier, sending cases to the air.**

 **"What are you doing?!" a voice snapped.**

 **Ruby groaned as she looked up and said, "I'm so sorry!" She looked up to see a girl, who was about the same age as her sister. She had white hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head and blue eyes with an asymmetrical scar over her left eye and was wearing a white thigh-length dress with a black lace neckline under a white bolero jacket. Her feet were covered with white mid-calf high heeled wedge boots. A rapier was hanging from her waist.**

"Oh no." Weiss and Ruby groaned in unision. That scene.

 **"'You're sorry?'" the girl mocked. "Do you realize the danger you could've caused?" she asked.**

 **"Uhhhh…" Ruby mouthed and grabbed a case.**

 **"Give me that!" she shouted. She snatched the case from Ruby's grip and opened it. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."**

 **"Uhhhh…" Ruby mouthed again, but was once again interrupted.**

 **"What are you? Brain dead? Dust!" She grabbed a bottle and slammed the case shut, causing multi-colored Dust clouds to form around her and Ruby. "Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy! Are you getting any of this? Is any of this sinking in?" she demanded as she shook the bottle of red Dust.**

Harry frown before looking at Weiss. "Why are being so mean to her? She said she was sorry and it was an accident." Weiss turn her head away at the stare and cross her arms.

"In my defense, those cases were filled with dust that could explode in any moment." Weiss defended herself, trying not to squirm at the gaze Harry sent at her.

 **Ruby, having finally gotten up, sneezed and somehow ignited the Dust, causing a loud explosion. The bottle in the white haired girl's hand went flying. The bottle rolled to a stop at the feet of a girl with a light olive complexion. She had black wavy hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts under a black butted vest with coat tails, a black bow in her hair, black low-heeled boots and stockings, and a black scarf around her neck. An intricate sword-like weapon was strapped to her back and she had ribbons tied around her arms and a detached black sleeve and silver band on her left arm.**

 **Beside her was a man with brown hair with dyed red streaks in it. He wore a white mask over his eyes with red fire like symbols on it. He wore a red shirt under a long sleeve black trench coat with slit sleeves with red and white symbols on the left side. The trench coat had flame-like designs on the bottom of it. He wore black pants and shoes and had black fingerless gloves on his hands. He was holding a sword, a chokuto, to be precise.**

"And here is me and Adam." Blake pointed out, smiling a little. While she is still envious, it is nice to see her other be with her partner and mentor at Beacon.

 **The girl picked up the bottle and examined it. She turned to look where it came from when she heard, "Look at what you did! THIS is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She turned and saw a white haired girl stamp her foot.**

Harry frown further. "First of all, it was an accident. Second of all, you cause the accident." He look at Weiss, who is looking away from everyone. "Did the same thing happen in your universe?"

"...Yes." She answered, after a moment. Weiss desperately want to shrink away from Harry's green piercing eyes, which got a bit fiercer.

"So shouldn't you apologize?"

Weiss didn't say anything, her pride not wanting her to do it, but those piercing eyes finally overcome her pride. "Fine! I'm sorry Ruby, for getting mad at you for something that was my fault." Ruby look surprise that Weiss actually apologized for it before smiling.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Ruby said while Hermione laugh a little. Leave it for Harry to make a prideful girl apologize for something like that.

 **Ruby, meanwhile, was pushing her index fingers together self-consciously. She tried to apologize again when a new voice laughed and said, "Now, now, Weiss, calm down there. I'm sure it was an accident. But I gotta admit, that was hilarious!"**

Harry's mouth twitch a little at that. "I have to agree with my other, that was funny."

"I second that." Ron, Yang, and Nora said, laughing. Weiss glare at them all while Ruby pouted.

 **Ruby turned towards the voice and felt her face heat up. The speaker was a guy with dark black hair that sat everywhere on his head. He was a Faunus from what Ruby could see, as he had two black wolf-like ears sticking out of his head and a black tail casually swaying behind him. He wore a dark green shirt under a leather jacket with a lightning bolt symbol on the right sleeve. He wore dark pants and boots. A sword was strapped to his back.**

 **But the most notable feature he had in Ruby's mind were his eyes. They were a mesmerizing green. So mesmerizing that Ruby's mind shut down for a moment. She also absently noticed a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead.**

 **Later, she would realize that he was her first crush.**

That cause several reactions. Ruby blush massively that her crush was revealed, Harry was slightly blushing as well, Yang grin at her sister, and Hermione and Ron chuckled at the fact that Harry got another admirer.

"Aww, my itty witty sister got a crush on the handsome black hair boy!" Yang teased, causing Ruby and Harry to blush even more. Ruby retorted back by throwing a pillow at Yang's face.

Hermione look at Ruby in amusement. If only she had red hair and freckles, and she could be another Ginny Weasley.

 **The green eyed Faunus walked up to her and gave her a lop-sided smile while the white haired girl glared at him. "Hello there. I'm Harry Potter. Snow White over there is Weiss Schnee. What's your name?" he asked kindly.**

 **It took Ruby a moment to realize he was talking to her. "Huh? Oh! Uh…I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," she said quickly, trying to rein in her blush.**

' _Oh she has it bad.'_ Yang and Hermione thought in their head. Hermione don't have a problem younger kids crushing on best friend, since many of the younger witches have crushes on Harry. It's the one her age (or close to it), and older, that she'll have a problem with.

 **"Well, Ruby, it's nice to meet you!" Harry said brightly, causing her blush to intensify. "Though I'm wondering, why's a beautiful little girl like you doing in a place to train monster killers? You don't seem old enough to be accepted into Beacon."**

"Oh no." Hermione groan, palming her face. Look like Harry became even more charming, which means more girls will want him.

 **Ruby shifted uncomfortably. "Um, w-well…I fought some guy named Torchwick, a-and Professor Ozpin saw and was impressed with my skills and invited me to join Beacon."**

 **Harry's eyebrow raised. "You fought Roman Torchwick?" he asked. He snorted. "Well, that's certainly a way to get attention if I've ever heard of one."**

"Who's Roman Torchwick?" Harry asked as Team RWBY and Team JNPR scowl at the mention of that criminal.

"A criminal that is in bars right now." Blake informed quickly, not wanting to talk about him.

 **"How's she's still alive after meeting him is another mystery," Weiss said as she came to a stop by Harry. She turned to Ruby and said begrudgingly, "Listen, I…I'm sorry for earlier. But in my defense, you fell into several cases filled with so much Dust that it could've knocked us off the cliff."**

 **"I'm really, really sorry about that," Ruby rambled. "It's just that my sister ran off with her friends, and I kinda got dizzy when they ran by me."**

 **Weiss felt a small pang of sympathy. "Yeah. Big sisters are annoying like that," she mumbled.**

 **"I know! Yang does this to me all the time!"**

"Oh you at you two, bonding over sister problems." Harry teased, causing Ruby and Weiss while Hermione and Ron look at him in shock. Harry blinked, realizing what he just said. "Where on earth did that came from?"

"Don't ask me mate." Ron said, just as confused as Harry while Hermione look at Spirit and the book with narrow eyes. Look like some of their emotions are being transferred in their as well.

 **Harry chuckled. "As amusing as it is to listen to you two babble about your sister problems, we've gotta get to the opening ceremony."**

 **Ruby snapped to attention at that. "Eep! That's right! We're gonna be late!"**

 **"Not really. We've still got about twenty minutes before the ceremony starts."**

 **The three turned to see the guy with the mask and another girl walk up and stop in front of them. Harry blinked.**

 **"And who might you guys be?" he asked politely.**

 **Blake stiffened, but Adam just smirked. "Adam Taurus," he said as he pointed a finger to Blake. "And this is Blake Belladonna."**

 **"Hello," she said neutrally, still holding the bottle of Dust.**

 **Harry twitched, causing Blake to flinch away. Harry shook his head and said, "Well, is a pleasure to meet you guys anyway."**

Blake look at Harry warily. She wonders if he have the same canine instincts here, like she have her feline instincts, which is to stay away from the wolf faunus as far as possible.

 **Adam's smirk widened. "Likewise. I'm truly honored to meet the Faunus responsible for the Schnee Dust Company's turnaround on its beliefs of the Faunus community in general."**

 **Weiss snorted while Harry looked sheepish. "Well, sometimes you just gotta recognize the awesomeness."**

That cause some laughter from Ron, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and Nora. Some chuckles from Hermione, Harry, and Pyrrha. For Blake and Ren to crack small smiles. And for Weiss to glare at Harry, along with everyone else from Harry.

But she wonder, how on earth did Harry manage to change her father's belief on the faunus community?

 **Ruby snickered. That was a good comeback, she thought. Adam and Blake seemed to think so. Adam laughed as Blake cracked a small smile. Weiss just glared Harry.**

 **"Ha, ha. Very funny," Weiss said in a monotone.**

 **Blake was going to say something when Harry spoke up again. "Now Weiss, you know very well that that was funny. Don't deny it." His voice was different though. It was slightly deeper, and he seemed to have put more emphasis on his words without actually trying. Whatever it was, it made the cat Faunus blush. Ruby blushed too, for about the same reason.**

Yang jump up and cheered. "The other Harry kept the accent!" Not only does it annoy Weiss, but it is as sexy as hell. Nora cheered as well, Ruby kept herself from doing the same, Weiss look at the cheering duo in annoyance, the rest of the hunters and huntresses look at the two in amusement, and the golden trio were surprised by Yang's outburst, especially Harry.

 **Weiss, however, jumped and turned to Harry, startled. "W-what was that?!" she demanded shrilly.**

 **Harry tilted his head to the side, making Ruby and Blake want to scream out, "Cute!" "What was what, Weiss?" he asked innocently.**

Every single girl stopped themselves from screaming out cute as well, including Hermione (Who got it easier since she saw that look before) while Harry blush. Did people really think he look cute like that?

 **"Y-You know what!" she shouted. "The accent! How do you still have that damn accent?!"**

 **Adam made a mental note to ask how to replicate that accent. If the way the women around him were acting was any indication, that accent was the one to beat. And if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.**

Harry put in a deadpan stare while Jaune secretly agreed with Adam. "He shouldn't try copying my accent. Many tried, all of them failed." Ron chuckled a bit sheepishly at that. Despite having his own british accent, he tried to copy Harry's gentlemen like one. Like every other guy, he failed.

 **Harry's eyes widened dramatically and he placed his right fist into his left palm. "Oh! The accent! Well, your dad said he'd rip my tongue out if I didn't rid myself of my accent. So, I used what little magic I could and placed a charm on my tongue to give him the illusion that it was gone! Pretty impressive, right?"**

 **Ruby, Adam, and Blake were a bit confused about the magic part of the conversation, but simply shrugged it off. Weiss stood in shock. "So you never got rid of it?!"**

"Why didn't he?" Weiss said in shock. Her father is very intimidating, especially when angered. Which was often, thank to the White Fangs.

 **Harry smiled his lop-sided smile again, causing Ruby and Blake to blush again. "Nope! Why would I? Your mum and sister said if I got rid of it, they'd feed me to a horde of Grimm! And let me tell you, I'm more afraid of your mum and sister than I am of your father."**

"Oh, that explains it." Weiss said with a sigh. No matter how angry her father can be, her mother and Winter is much scarier.

 **Weiss sighed. He did have good reason to fear her mother and sister. They were evil when they wanted to be. For some reason, they loved Harry's accent.**

"It's because that accent is very sexy." Yang said with a grin, causing Harry to blush a little. Every girl also agreed that the accent is attractive.

Even Weiss admitted that she likes it to herself, though she would never admit it to anyone else.

 **Although, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she secretly like it too. She just said she didn't because it made her heart flutter uncontrollably.**

 **That, and she wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing he could make her feel that way.**

Weiss's eyes widen at the fact that her private thoughts were revealed while Yang grin at her. "Oh, so that whole not liking the accent thing was just a fluke huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Weiss stammered with a small blush. She blush even more when Harry look her way. ' _Get a grip Weiss. You just met him? You can't have feelings for him like your other do, right?'_

 **"Uh, hi there!" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said awkwardly. He was wearing mismatched armor over a red long sleeve shirt under a black hoodie, and was wearing blue jeans and shoes. A sword was strapped to his belt. "I'm Jaune."**

 **"Hey," the group said in unison. Ruby cracked up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked and everyone began laughing.**

 **"Wow, just got off the ship, and already dismissed by a lovely lady!" Harry chortled. "That's gotta be a new record or something!" Adam and Harry laughed while Ruby blushed a brilliant red. Blake rolled her eyes and Weiss huffed in amusement.**

Jaune groan at this while the others laughed at Ruby's blunt nature. Ruby also blush as well, feeling embarrassed at being blunt in front of her crush, while Pyrrha patted Jaune's back in sympathy.

 **The now group of six were walking towards the auditorium. Ruby still couldn't believe she had actually made friends right off the ship! Was it really that easy, she wondered? Ah, who cared! She'd have to thank Yang for ditching her…right after she slapped the blonde hard across the face FOR ditching her!**

"It wasn't that easy for me." Ruby said with a pout. "Why couldn't I get friends just like that at my first time at Beacon?"

"Because you didn't got the good and bad luck charm that is Harry Potter." Hermione teased. "If you are with him, something unbelievable will happen all the time."

Harry roll his eyes. "Hah, hah, very funny Hermione."

 **But back to topic, the blonde, Jaune Arc, was complaining to Ruby about her comment about him barfing on the ship. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on," he explained.**

 **"Sorry, sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby told him.**

 **"Oh yeah? Well, what if I was to call you Crater Face?" he countered.**

 **"I'd hit you in the head with a shovel," Harry said.**

Harry nodded in agreement to that while Jaune look at Harry nervously. "Are you serious?"

"No, that's my godfather you're talking about." Harry joked, causing Hermione to groan.

 **Jaune looked at him startled. "Are you serious?" he asked fearfully.**

 **"No, my godfather was Sirius," Harry said seriously (pun intended).**

"You and the other Harry really are the same." Hermione groaned while Ron, Yang, and Ruby laugh a little at the pun.

 **Ruby and Adam snickered at that. Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake just stared at Harry blankly. "That was a horrible pun," Blake said dully.**

 **"Maybe, but my godfather's name really was Sirius, and he used the pun all the time," Harry explained in a sad tone.**

Everyone flinch, remembering when Harry lost his godfather in the veil. It was one of the reason Hermione didn't yell at Harry to stop using Sirius favorite pun.

 **Ruby picked up on it. "Your godfather…he's dead, isn't he?" she asked, then cursing herself for the blunt question.**

 **Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah. He died trying to save his idiot godson who got himself into a bad situation, and here I am now."**

Hermione glare at Harry, who shrink under the glare. "Harry James Potter, don't tell me you are thinking that right now?" Harry quickly shook his head, satisfying Hermione.

Ron mouthed 'Whipped', causing Harry to glare at him. Like he is one to talk, since he and his brothers are all scared of their little sister.

 **Weiss slapped Harry upside the head. "Harry Potter! Don't you dare start thinking that or I'll sic my sister on you!" she reprimanded, causing the green eyed Faunus to pale.**

Hermione smile. "I'm glad to see someone in the other universe keeps Harry in check."

 **Everyone snickered at him while Weiss explained, "Sorry about that. But, Harry's got in his head that when people die around him, it's his fault.**

"So true." Hermione and Ron said, with Hermione looking at Harry with a stern look. "Which really needs to stop."

"Hermione, my parents died because Voldemort wanted to kill me." Harry argued with her. "Cedric died since I insisted both of us grab the cup. You, Ron, and the others got injured due to my stupid of going to the ministry to save Sirius. And Sirius died saving-"

"Harry James Potter, you better stop right there before I hex you into oblivion!" Hermione yelled at Harry, giving him a full glare. "Your parents chose to protect rather than give you up! You didn't know that the triwizard cup will teleport you to Pettigrew and Voldemort!

 **He was tricked by some terrorist into thinking his godfather was in trouble, and when he got there, it was a trap. When his godfather did get there, he didn't make it out."**

 **The group winced in sympathy. "But…what about your parents?" Jaune dared to ask.**

 **"Dead," Harry said simply. Everyone winced again. "Don't fret over it. I never knew them. They died when I was barely a year old."**

"Dejavu." Yang muttered, remembering when they read the first chapter and they were discussing the same conversation their others are doing right now.

 **"Ouch," Adam mouthed.**

 **The situation became awkward. Nobody knew what to say. So, Jaune took it upon himself to try and lighten the mood. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it," he said, trying to be smooth. Weiss and Blake deadpanned.**

As did the other Weiss and Blake, as well as Yang and Hermione. Nora laughed. "Not these ladies it seems!" She teased while Jaune's head fell down.

"You need a new introduction Jaune." Ren said, shaking his head. "Or just introduce yourself normally." Seriously, Jaune's attitude can sometimes come off as arrogant when he tries to flirt.

 **"Not any of these ladies it would seem," a new voice said, causing everyone to turn to see the speaker. The speaker was a girl with startling red hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt under a grey hunting jacket with fur around the collar, dark grey pants, and hunting boots. A large hunting knife was strapped to her leg and a quiver was strapped to her back.**

"Looks like Lily agrees with me." Lily said with a smirk while Jaune's head fell forward even more. Maybe Ren is right, he should make a new introduction. Or just introduce himself normally.

 **Harry was immediately taken aback by how much more she looked like his mother than Pyrrha Nikos did! God! What is it with women in this world looking like his mom, damn-it! What's next?! A replica of Ginny?!**

"Merlin I hope not." Harry muttered with a shiver. Replicas of his mother is one thing, but a replica of Ginny? That's taking it too far.

And he hope his other didn't just challenge Murphy's law. He has a habit doing it.

 **The girl grinned. "What up y'all! I'm Lily! Lily Nightingale!" she introduced herself cheerfully.**

 **Ruby took initiative. "Hello Lily! I'm Ruby!" She pointed to everyone in turn and said, "This is Jaune, Weiss, Harry, Adam, and Blake!"**

 **"Yo!" Lily greeted.**

 **Everyone greeted her their own way. Harry was still examining Lily. Lily blinked and waved a hand in front of him. "Um…Hello?" she asked.**

 **Harry snapped in attention. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. You look a lot like my mother. Her name was Lily as well."**

 **Lily smiled at that. "Wow. Good to know. For a second there, I thought you thought I was ugly."**

 **"Never. Just in shock."**

 **"Wow. Second girl to look like your mom, Harry. That's gotta be a new record," Weiss chuckled.**

 **"There's another?" Adam said, mirth in his voice.**

 **"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss told the Bull Faunus. "It's the reason he lost the Mystal Regional Tournament. He couldn't stand hurting someone who looked like his mother."**

Pyrrha look at Harry in the corner of her eye. She wonder if he fought her right now, would he be at his very best? If Harry is exactly like his other, then most likely not.

 **"Well…I can't blame him," Ruby mumbled. "I mean, if I had to fight someone who looked like my mother, I'd probably break down."**

That got a look of sympathy from most of the group. Those expressions shift into glares when Ron asked an obvious question. "Wait, does that mean that her mother is dead?"

That cause Hermione hit him right upside the head. "Of course she is Ronald." She hissed. That was idiotic and rude of him to ask.

 **Everyone looked at her in sympathy, immediately catching the tone in her voice. Blake walked over and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Ruby. It's natural to feel that way," Blake said smiling softly at the young girl.**

 **Ruby nodded. Everyone was quiet as they continued walking. Ruby said, "Well, uh, check this out." She grabbed Crescent Rose and quickly shifted it to its scythe form. The crescent blade sunk into the sidewalk.**

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, as he and the other two magic users jump in surprise at seeing the scythe. What the hell is that thing?

 **"Whoa! Is...that a scythe?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby said proudly.**

"A what?" Ron asked, causing a few snickers as well as Harry and Hermione facepalm.

"It also a gun Ron." Hermione and Harry said in unision.

"Oh." Was all Ron said, even though he barely knows what a gun is.

 **"A what?" Jaune asked. Everyone snickered at him.**

 **Ruby pulled the bolt of her sniper scythe back. "It's also a gun."**

 **"Oh."**

Everyone laugh at that while Harry, Hermione, and Ron blush in embarrassment.

 **"So, what do you guys got?" Ruby asked. She was very eager to see their weapons!**

The other Ruby also look very eager to see them again, causing some laughter from the group.

 **Lily smirked as she grabbed her knife. "Meet Grimm! My pride and joy! Not as flashy as you scythe-gun, but it can do this." She twisted the handle and the knife transformed into a bow.**

"A knife, as well as a bow with the bowstring made from aura." Ruby summarized. "Pretty smart, considering aura can't really break that easily."

 **"Whoa! It transforms into a bow?!" Ruby asked enthusiastically. "I assume the bowstring is made from your Aura?!"**

 **"Yep! Took forever to find an effective way to fit this thing with a bowstring. Most bowstrings fell short on quality. So, I simply use my Aura! It's quicker, more efficient, and no chance of the bowstring breaking!"**

 **"Well, if we're showing off weapons…" Adam smirked as he held up his preferred weapon. "This is Wilt…" He unsheathed the red blade and held it up, "…and Blush." He then held up the rifle.**

 **"Ooooooohhhhhhh..." Ruby gasped as she admired the weapons. "Older gun-sword model, but the quality definitely makes up for the age!" Adam smirked at her.**

"It really does." Ruby said with a nod, agreeing with her other.

 **"You really like weapons, don't ya?"**

 **Ruby blushed. "Y-yeah. I-I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So much that I kinda went overboard in designing Crescent Rose."**

"You MADE it/that?!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron exclaimed, looking at the scythe. How on earth did a young girl like her made a scythe that deadly?!

 **"You MADE that?!" Jaune exclaimed pointing at the scythe.**

 **"Of course. All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons."**

 **"Impressive," Weiss commented.**

 **"Not many are skilled enough to make such a complex weapon like that," Blake agreed.**

Ruby blush as everyone started giving out compliments, blush even further when Harry's look of shock turn to admiration. "That's my little sis." Yang said, giving Ruby a one arm hug. "Skilled at everything involving weapons."

 **Ruby blushed under the praise, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks. What kind of weapon do you have, Blake."**

 **In answer, Blake took Gambol Shroud from her back. "Gambol Shroud," she said simply. "The sheath doubles as a blade, and the handle of the real blade has a pistol for a handle." She demonstrated her points.**

 **Ruby was giddy. "Ooooh, awesome!" She turned to Harry and Weiss. "What about you two?"**

 **Both smirked as they brought out their respective weapons. Harry's claymore-esque blade crashed to the ground as Weiss held her rapier loosely in her left hand. "Myrtenaster," Weiss explained, "is customized with a revolving cartridge filled with Dust, so I can charged the blade. I got the idea from Harry's semblance. He can charge himself or his weapon with Dust by drawing it from the air around him."**

 **Lily whistled. "Awesome." She turned to Harry and asked, "So what's yours do?"**

 **Harry's smirked widened. "This is Hunter's Moon," he said. "It doubles up as a high-caliber sniper rifle. Plus…" He twisted the handle and the blade split into two. "…It can do this."**

 **Ruby was admiring his blade when she noticed a symbol above the handles. "That symbol…That's the Black Hammer's symbol! You're weapon is made by the Black Hammer?!" she exclaimed.**

"Who is Black Hammer?" Ruby asked in confusion. She didn't heard of him in her world. He must good, considering this guy got her other's attention.

 **"Ultane? Yeah, it is. Weiss's too," Harry pointed out.**

 **Ruby whirled around so fast, Weiss was afraid the girl broke her head. "Yours too?!"**

 **Weiss held her rapier up enough to show a black hammer engraved on the hilt. Ruby went catatonic for a moment. Blake walked up and asked, "Uh…Ru-"**

 **She was interrupted when Ruby let out the loudest fan-girl squeal any of them had ever heard. Everyone winced at the volume. "That is SO COOOOOLLLLLL!" she squealed and she proceeded to jump up and down excitedly.**

Blake and Harry held their ears, pain clearly in their eyes, while everyone wince at the tone. "How on earth is it this loud on the TV?" Harry groaned, rubbing his sore ears.

Spirit chuckle as he secretly turn down the TV

 **"Well, that was…interesting," Adam grumbled as he rubbed his sore ears. Girl had a pair of lungs on her.**

 **He have to remember to tell her to tone it down in the future, for the sake of the Faunus in the group.**

"Sorry." Ruby said to everyone, mainly to the two faunus of the group.

 **Harry looked over to Jaune and asked, "What about you, blondie?"**

 **"Ha, ha," Jaune laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "I got this sword," he said as he showed off the sword. "And this shield," he explained as the sheath turned into a shield.**

"And we went from awesome to dull." Nora said, getting Jaune to slump his head. He just can't win at anything here. Why is everyone here more powerful than him? Even the ones that aren't hunters and huntresses can probably beat, since they can use magic.

 **Ruby finally stopped fan-girling and turned to Jaune. "What does it do?" she asked. She touched the shield and it collapsed back into a sheath.**

 **Jaune struggled to grab it. "T-the shield collapses when I…get tired of carrying it."**

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Hermione said blankly. Compare to everyone's weapons here, his is the least impressive.

 **"But, wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Blake asked.**

"Look like great mind think alike." Blake joked with a small smile, Hermione also smiling.

 **"Yeah it does," Jaune sighed, hanging his head.**

 **"You didn't make it?" Ruby asked, curious.**

 **"It's a hand-me-down. My grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune explained somberly.**

 **"Sounds like a family heirloom to me," Ruby said. This caused Jaune to feel worse. "But I like it!" Ruby said quickly. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."**

 **"The classics," Lily said cynically. "Right."**

"Well, at least Ruby try to make him feel better." Yang said, but she couldn't think of much to say about Jaune. Hopefully, his training with Pyrrha will match up to their level.

One can only hope.

 **And that's the end of part 1 of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you understand why I split it.**


	6. Reading Ch 3: The Shining Beacon Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we have part 2 of chapter 3. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Chapter: The Shining Beacon Part 2

 **Beacon Academy; Auditorium**

 **After they finally finished conversing about their choices in weaponry, the group walked into the auditorium. It was filled almost to capacity when the group walked in.**

 **"Hey, Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby heard Yang's voice. She looked around until she saw Yang waving her over. Ruby smiled slightly.**

 **"There's my sister!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked back at the group and looked sheepish. "W-would you like to meet her?" she asked apprehensively.**

"Aww, my little sister is going to introduce me to her new friends?" Yang teased, giving Ruby a one arm hug and pulling on her cheeks, despite Ruby's protest. Everyone chuckled at the scene.

Jaune pouted as Ruby manage to get out of Yang's grip. "Why haven't you introduce me to your sister when we met?" Ruby sweatdrop and chuckle slightly.

"Um….I forgot to?" Ruby said, although it was more like a question. Honestly, she didn't want Yang to make fun of her for becoming friends with 'Barf-Boy'. Or don't want to risk Yang trying to give her better friends.

 **"Don't see why not," Harry said shrugging.**

 **"Sure," Blake agreed.**

 **The others mouthed their agreements. Ruby smiled and motioned them to follow her. Unbeknownst to the group, a girl with red hair and green eyes was staring at Harry. She wore gold armor with red trimmings. A gold colored shield and a red and yellow colored sword were strapped to her back. She had a very evil grin on her face.**

 **"Finally. I hope you're ready, Potter. After the ceremony, we will have our rematch," she cackled.**

Jaune looks a bit shaken. "Okay, this Pyrrha is scaring me a little." The rest of the hunters and huntresses nodded in agreement, stun at the evil grin on Pyrrha's face. But none more stun than Pyrrha.

Would she act like that if she faced Harry?

 **"H-h-hey, Pyrrha. Please calm down there," a girl, again with red hair and green eyes, said shakily. She wore a simple black shirt with conformed to her curves, a red skirt, and sandals. She had several pistols hanging from belts and knives around her waist.**

 **She was currently trying to keep Pyrrha from waltzing over to Harry and demanding a rematch.**

"She scares me." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron, getting a giggle from the former while the latter nodded in agreement with his friend.

 **Another girl, with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and reddish-blonde fox ears on top of her head, simply ignored the interaction between her two friends. She wore a blue blouse and jeans with a whip strapped to her belt. She was staring at the girl in front.**

 **"That girl," Isabella said quietly. Her voice broke Pyrrha and Jenna from their current predicament. "She had…silver eyes."**

Ruby blink a little. "That same thing Ozpin said about me when we first met." Ruby said to herself. What are the odds?

 **Pyrrha and Jenna blinked. They continued to stare at her for a minute until they started back with what they were doing before. "Pyrrrrhhaaaaaaaaa…" Jenna whined. "Quit!"**

 **"I WILL have my rematch!"**

 **Isabella sighed. Those two would never quit.**

"Well, at least the other you have more friends before Beacon." Jaune said, being a bit optimistic. "Even if she is a bit scary." Pyrrha smile a little. She would've love to meet Isabella and Jenna.

 **Meanwhile, Yang was waiting patiently for her sister to come over. She felt kinda bad that she ditched her, but she knew Ruby would be alright. Plus, Ruby needed to meet some new people. She had few friends as it was and was very shy. Hopefully, Ruby had managed to meet some new people…that is if she didn't scare them off by fan-girling over their weapons.**

"On that universe, she manage to make some friends." Yang said with a grin. "On ours, barely." Ruby glare at her sister.

"I'm still mad at you for ditching me!"

"Oh come on! You manage to make friends with a really hot guy, along with a few others!"

"That's the other Ruby, not me!"

 **When Ruby walked in with a large group of people behind her, Yang was amazed. She knew Ruby had it in her!**

"Now if only I can bring Harry in our universe." Yang said, giving the boy-who-live a sly look. "Then he same results might happen."

Harry gulped a little at Yang's look while Hermione tense a little, ready to fend off the blonde.

 **She called out to her, and Ruby turned to her and smiled. She turned to the group and said something, and all seemed to nod their heads and follow her.**

 **Yang watched as Ruby and the group came closer to her. She couldn't wait to meet the people Ruby befriended-**

 **Yang's train of thought died as she saw Harry. 'Hubba, hubba,' Yang thought as looked the green eyed Faunus up and down hungrily.**

"I agree other me." Yang said, giving the same predatory look her other is giving Harry, making the poor boy shiver. Ruby, Hermione, Weiss, and Nora all glare at her.

 **Shaking her head, she turned to Ruby. "So! I take it you found some friends?!" she asked with a teasing grin.**

 **Ruby matched it for a second, but quickly scowled at her. "Yeah, it's all thanks to you since you ditched me and I exploded!" she hissed.**

 **"Whoa. Blow up already?" Yang inquired. What had happened to her sweet innocent little sister to make her blow her top?**

 **"No. I almost literally exploded a hole in the side of the school! There was some fire…and I think some ice…"**

 **"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased in a high voice.**

 **"I wish! Weiss probably would've yelled at me more if Harry hadn't shown up and stopped her!" Ruby complained.**

"This is almost like our first time at Beacon." Yang said, realizing the fact. "Only differences is that Harry stopped Weiss from yelling at Ruby some more and Ruby came in with a group of friends." She then turn to Harry. "You, sir, are a miracle worker hear."

Harry blush a little at that while Hermione and Ron chuckle. "Yep, Harry always being good luck, bad luck, or both to others." Hermione teased.

 **"Weiss tends to fly off the handle when something goes amiss," Harry commented lightly, causing said girl huff and glare at the black haired youth.**

"So true." Ruby, Yang, and Blake simultaneously said, getting the white theme girl to huff and glare at them all.

 **Yang was momentarily taken back by the accent. 'Mamma liken this guy more and more by the minute!'**

' _Handsome look, playful attitude, a lot of skill, and an accent to boot.'_ Yang listed off Harry's good traits in her head. ' _I liking this boy in the book and over here. Now, if I can only distract Nora and that magic girl.'_ Yang look at Nora and Hermione, with two of them looking back at her with suspicion.

' _She will not get my wolf faunus!'_ Nora declared in her head. The wolf faunus is hers and only hers.

' _I'm not letting any of these two get near him!'_ Hermione thought in her head. While it's funny to see fangirls fight over Harry, she won't let any potential threats get near him. She blinked a little at the last thought. Potential threats to what?

 **"Ahem," Professor Ozpin's voice resounded through the hall. He had silver colored hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a dark green long sleeve vest and dark green pants. He was holding an intricate cane in one hand. A green scarf was around his neck. "I'll keep this brief. You've all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to utilize those skills in protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

 **He stepped back and Glynda stepped forward. Glynda had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and black skirt. She also wore a purple cloak that was shaped like arrows at the end. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, and we will see if you are worthy to be in this school. You are dismissed," she said formally.**

"I wonder why he was so off that day." Blake said to herself, voicing some of the others thoughts.

 **"He seemed…off," Yang said.**

 **"Probably 'cuz he has to say that every year," Lily guessed. She turned to the blonde and said, "I'm Lily."**

 **"Yang. Nice to meet ya," Yang greeted.**

 **"Meh, not the worse opening speech I've heard," Harry mumbled to himself.**

"Definitely not the worse." Harry muttered. Several of Dumbledore's speech was bad, especially the one on his first years. Telling people not to go somewhere, especially stupid kids, is a very bad idea.

 **"What was the worse?" Blake asked, having heard his mumbling.**

 **"My first year at a boarding school my parents had sighed me up for before I was born. I was eleven. The headmaster had told us that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds for anyone 'who does not wish to die a most painful death.'" Harry told her.**

Hermione huff. "Headmaster Dumbledore was just giving us a fair warning Harry. The speech wasn't bad."

"Dozens of students, especially from Gryffindor, went in there because of that speech Hermione." Harry said blankly. "If you tell people not to go somewhere, that will only make them curious. And there are stupid people in this world Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, it's not Dumbledore fa-"

"Dumbledore should know that it would only encourage stupid people to go in there." Harry striked back before she could finish. "He's been living longer than we have Hermione. He should knows that we children get to curious." Hermione look down. A part of her want to defend the headmaster, but she knew Harry is right.

 **That got everyone's immediate attention. "Your headmaster said that?" Jaune asked weakly.**

 **"Yep. Funny thing too. Giant three headed dog was there guarding the corridor."**

"And his named was Fluffy." Harry said, getting stares of disbelief from the hunters and huntresses.

"Your kidding, right?" Yang asked, not believing what she heard. "What kind of person names a three headed giant dog Fluffy?"

"The same guy who had a pet dragon." Harry, Hermione, and Ron said simultaneously, getting more disbelieving stares.

 **Adam's eyebrows shot up. "A Grimm?"**

 **"No, but still not something you wanna meet in the dead of night."**

 **"So, why did you?" Ruby asked.**

"First time, wasn't by choice." Hermione grunted. "Second time, we needed to do so." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

 **"Harry's an idiot who goes looking for trouble," Weiss said mildly.**

"That too."

"Hey!" Harry said with a pout. "I don't go looking for trouble! Trouble just finds me." That got some laughter from the group, making the wizard pout even more.

 **"Oi! I take offense at that!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to laugh or chuckle at him.**

 **Beacon Academy, ballroom; nighttime**

 **The ballroom was a large and beautiful room. Large Romanesque columns framed the room and large circular stairs spiraled down from the second floor. Large tapestries hung from the second floor balcony that stretched around the room.**

"It's more beautiful than the Hogwarts' Great Hall." Hermione murmured, getting a nod of agreement from Harry.

 **Teens ran around or were getting ready for bed. Ruby was lying down writing when Yang landed on the sleeping bag next to her. "It's like a BIG slumber party!" she stated happily.**

 **"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said, not looking up from her writing.**

 **"Oh, I know I do," Yang said, sounding satisfied with herself. She grimaced as Jaune stepped in front of her line of vision of some shirtless teens rough housing. The worse part was he was dressed in blue one piece pajamas.**

"What's wrong with my pajamas?" Jaune cried out as many people grimace at the site. He then turn to his team for support. "There's nothing wrong with it, right guys?"

"Well…."

"You see…."

"Um…."

Jaune cross his arms and grumbled at his team's hesitant answers.

 **She looked over to Ruby and asked, "So, what 'cha writing?"**

 **"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby told her. "I promised I'd tell them all about Beacon."**

 **"Awwww, that's so CUUUUTTTEEEE!" Yang gushed girlishly. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.**

 **"Shut up!" Ruby hissed through gritted teeth. "I didn't get to bring my friends with me to school!"**

 **"But now you have made some new friends, right?"**

 **Ruby fell silent. "Y-yeah. I mean…if it wasn't for Harry, Weiss would have probably continued yelling at me," Ruby said meekly. She didn't like it when people yelled at her. "Plus, people seem to, uh, gravitate to Harry. He's just so nice." Ruby blushed.**

Hermione nodded in agreement, resisting the urge to giggle at the Ginny-like crush Ruby is having. "He always seem to become friends with most people, that aren't idiots." And most of the wizard world are idiots, Hermione have to admit.

Harry blush a bit at the compliment, rubbing the back of his head.

 **"Awwwwwwww! Ruby's got her first crush! SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTEEEE!" Yang gushed again. Again, she was hit in the face with a pillow.**

"Aww, my itty witty sister got her first crush!" Yang teased, getting a pillow smack on her face by a blushing Ruby.

 **Meanwhile, just outside the ballroom, Weiss was pacing. It had been nearly three hours since Harry had been chased out of the ballroom by a hoard of fan-girls.**

"It happens there too?" Harry groan, rubbing his face. Whatever females that aren't thinking that he is lying bastard in his fifth year (Teachers and friends being exceptions) are his bunch of fangirls of all Hogwart age.

Hermione laugh at the disgruntled look at Harry's face while Ron has a jealous frown on his face. "I don't see the problem there." Ron grumbled, crossing his arms. "You have a lot of pretty girls chasing you."

"Trust me Ron, you don't want to be with my position." Harry told him dully. They chase him all around Hogwarts until he manage to lose them. And it is really hard to lose them.

 **Normally, she would simply laugh at Harry's misfortune, but it irked her that most of the girls had finally given up the search and went to bed, but Harry was still AWOL.**

 **She began growling as something nudged her leg. She looked down to see a large, black dog looking up at her, panting happily. She scowled.**

 **"Get up. You can't fool me, Harry," she deadpanned.**

"What in bloody hell?" Ron said in shock, while everyone look just as shock. The magic users because the other Harry has an animagus transformation, and the hunters/huntresses because of the fact that Harry can transform into a dog. "You can turn into Padfoot mate?"

"I guess so." Harry muttered in shock. This must one of the pieces of knowledge Sirius pass on to him.

 **The dog tilted its head to the side. It pushed itself up on its hind legs, and began changing into a certain green eyed Faunus. Harry stood there grinning tiredly at Weiss. His shirt was torn beyond repair, and his jeans were just barely covering his legs.**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron's eyebrows shot up as shock, also fear in Harry's case, while the others look a bit surprise as well. "Those group of fangirls must've been vicious." Pyrrha said with a slight whistle. She knows all too well how vicious fans can be, guy or girl.

 **Weiss raised an eyebrow at his state of undress. "Wow. They did a real number on you, didn't they?" she asked curiously.**

 **Harry groaned. "It was mostly that orange haired girl. Nora, I think her name was," Harry complained. "She's a persistent one. I'll give 'er that."**

"My other was chasing the cute wolf faunus?!" Nora said in excitement, before slinking. "And she didn't catch him. Awww." Then an idea pop into her head and she grin at the wolf faunus/wizard with them right now, making his spine straighten in fear. "Maybe I can chase him later…."

Harry sweated a little while Hermione narrow her eyes. While it is sometimes funny to see Harry get chased by fangirls, there are some she view as a threat. And Nora is currently one of those threats.

 **Weiss shook her head. "Well, go wash up. You stink," she told him, holding her nose waving her hand in front of her face to accent the point.**

 **"Ha, ha."**

"It strange seeing myself be so friendly with someone else." Harry said to himself, looking at Weiss. "Maybe I should get to know her when I get the chance." Unknown to him, Weiss is thinking the same thing.

 **Back inside the ballroom, Nora flopped down on her sleeping bag, disappointed. Lie Ren looked at her. "Everything okay, Nora?" he asked.**

 **"I couldn't catch the cute wolf Faunus," she pouted childishly.**

 **Ren sighed. "Don't fret over it, Nora. I'm sure you'll catch him in the morning," he said smiling.**

 **Nora perked up. "OF COURSE! I'll wake up extra early, then nab him when he leaves the ballroom! Or, or I'll sneak around the ballroom tonight and grab him then! Or maybe…"**

"I fear for my life." Harry muttered to his friends, getting Hermione to giggle before looking at Nora with caution. She got to make sure Nora doesn't do anything. Funny or not, she won't let any girl touch her Harry.

Hermione shook her head, realizing her thoughts once again. Since when did Harry becomes hers?

 **Ren sighed again as Nora continued babbling. He truly felt for the green eyed Faunus, whoever he was. When Nora sets her sights on something, she gets it. No exceptions.**

' _Not if I have to say anything about it!'_ Yang and Hermione thought at once, making plans. For Hermione, it's plans to keep any of the girls away from Harry while Yang's plan are to take Harry herself.

 **A little ways away from the pair, Jenna, Pyrrha, and Isabella were settling down for the night. Pyrrha sighed.**

 **"If only those damn fan-girls had waited just a few seconds, I could've confronted Potter," she said mournfully.**

 **"Pyrrha, let it go, girl. You'll see 'em in the morning," Jenna said, trying to reason with her fellow redhead.**

 **Pyrrha sighed again. "I suppose." She turned her gaze to Isabella. "Izzy, are you sure you're okay?"**

 **Isabella looked at Pyrrha, annoyed. "For the twentieth time, yes. I'm fine," she said irritably. "It's just a shock to see those silver eyes again."**

"Wait, what does she mean 'again'?" Blake asked, catching that part. Where did she saw those silver eyes before? Yang and Ruby are also wondering the same thing as well.

 **Farther off, Adam and Blake were preparing to hit the hay. "Why are you so adamant about hiding your ears, Blake?" Adam asked.**

 **"I told you. I want to fit in," Blake mumbled, turning a page in her book. "And…I'm not like you, Adam. I…can't stand being rejected. Especially if my new team member or members hate Faunus."**

Harry frown. "You shouldn't be hung up on what other people think." Harry said to Blake. "If they hate or distrust you because of what you are, shame on then. People who focus on your personality rather than your looks are the opinion's you should cherish, next to your own."

Blake look surprise at the wise words coming from a fifteen year old, but she nodded to him. But it will take a while before she reveal her faunus status to the rest of Beacon.

 **Adam sighed in frustration. "Well, I can see your point. And you've always had a bleeding heart." He chuckled as Blake glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying you're a nice person." Her glare lightened up. "But Blake, I don't think you should be hung up by what others think. It's your opinion that matters, not theirs."**

"It look like your partner and the wolf hottie over there have a lot of things in common." Yang said to her partner. Blake nodded in agreement to that.

 **Blake was silent. She sighed. "Perhaps…"**

 **Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard. "It's him! The Faunus with the green eyes!" a girl shouted.**

 **"Quick! We must apprehend him!" an orange haired girl exclaimed.**

 **"Aw, son of a bitch!" Harry shouted as he ran back out the ballroom.**

 **Most of the girls gave chase. Blake sweat dropped. Adam chuckled.**

Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren sweatdrop at the site, Ron and Jaune frown in jealousy, Harry groan at his other's misfortune, Hermione giggled, Spirit chuckled, and Nora is cheering for her other. "Come on other me! Catch our wolf faunus!"

Ruby shook her head. Some girls have no shame. She was about to voice that to Yang when her sister started cheering as well. "Go other me! Get the handsome wolf!" Ruby blink in surprise before looking at the screen.

 **Ruby was shaking her head. "Some girls have no shame," Ruby whispered. Then she noticed the sleeping bag beside her was empty. "Huh? Yang?"**

"Oh boy." Ren said, feeling really bad for Harry. To have both Nora AND Yang chase after is really bad luck.

 **Outside**

 **"He's MINE!" Nora growled at the blonde haired wench that dared try and steal her wolf Faunus.**

 **"NO! HE'S MINE! I SAW HIM FIRST!" Yang growled back.**

 **"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Harry whined to the heavens.**

Nora and Yang glare at one another, sparks between there eyes. "The wolf faunus is mine! Me and the other me saw him first!" Nora growled, lightning crackling in her fist.

"No, he is mine!" Yang growled back, her eyes turning red and his fist clenching. "Me and my other saw him first!" In the peanut gallery, the others are watching the two while Harry glare up at the sky.

Why does fate always love to fuck with him? Why?!

 **And that's the end. By the way, on this story, the canon Hermione is gonna have feelings for Harry. While I like the couple Harry/Ginny, I also feel like Harry/Hermione have potential as well. Don't hate me, or my story, for that, we all have different opinions on what character should be with. Plus, it's my fanfiction, while I want to make my stories good, I want to enjoy writing it and add the things I want.**

Next up, is the characters reading about the group preparing for the initiation. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.


	7. Reading Ch 4: The First Step

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I begin though, let me explains some things. While feelings and personalities will be transferred to them somewhat, it won't be completely transferred. If any of the girls will fall for Harry, or vice versa, then it will be because they got to know each other more during the breaks. And the current personalities of the readers won't be completely the same as the ones in the books. Example: Pyrrha.**

 **Reason for this is because none of them has the memories of their alternate selves. So while they will feel some things their other would, their current personalities will not change dramastically. In short? A few personality traits might be transferred to the readers, but the readers and the characters won't be exactly the same (Unless the characters in the book they're reading are exactly like them).**

 **I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this explanation. So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 4: The First Step

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Yang yelled while Weiss and Blake had a hold of each of her arms.

"Let me at her Ren! I want to hammer her down!" Nora yelled, with Ren and Pyrrha holding her arms as well. Jaune and Ruby step away from the two raging girls while Harry feels like shrinking away from this.

This all started after finishing up the first chapter. The two of them glare at one another before trying to attack each other. Luckily, their teammates got a hold of them before they could do anything to one another.

"As amusing as this is right now." Spirit spoke, getting all eyes on him. "We should go back to reading the book." After a moment of struggling, everybody got back to their seats, with Nora getting the book this team and turning the page. " **Chapter 4-The First Step (or at least, the first stumbling block)..."**

 **Nora Valkyrie woke up early.**

 **She had too. The cute Wolf Faunus was waiting for her! In Nora's mind, that was enough motivation. She would make him hers. No exceptions.**

"This girl is starting to scare me." Harry whispered to his friends, getting Ron to nod in agreement while Hermione giggle a little.

 **She jumped up and grinned widely. Now, if she remembered correctly, her Wolf Faunus hung around that Schnee girl. Ugh! That was going to be difficult tearing him away from her.**

 **Or not. Who knows? Maybe he only hung out with her because she bribed him.**

"I did not!" Weiss protested, glaring at the orange hair girl. Nora's response was sticking her tongue out at Weiss.

 **But that wasn't the case, she'd have to fight the Schnee girl. Nora giggled at the prospect. Beating some manners into the pretty little heiress might do her some good.**

 **Of course, humiliating her worked too.**

Weiss growl, wanting to grab her rapier and stab the girl through the stomach. It's lucky for both Nora and Weiss that Spirit took all the weapons after teleporting them here.

 **Yeah, that'll do. Oh! OH! She'd break Schnee's legs if she got in the way of her and her Wolf Faunus! Yeah! That's what she'd do! The Wolf Faunus was as good as hers now!**

"I like to see you try Valkyrie!" Weiss said venomously, glaring daggers at Nora.

"Oh, I would definitely break your legs if you came between my Wolf Faunus!" Nora said before looking at Hermione. "That goes for you as well! If I had my hammer, I would've definitely break your legs!"

Hermione merely glare at her.

 **In a split decision, she had went to shower and get dressed for the day. Couldn't jump her Wolf Faunus smelling like sweat now, could she? After her shower, she got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless top and a black vest with her hammer and lightning symbol on the back (another reason she like the Wolf Faunus. His lightning symbol!), a pink skirt that ends mid-thigh and matching pink fingerless gloves. She placed a weird type of armor on that held her weapon, Magnhild, square on her back.**

 **After making sure she was presentable, she nodded to her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. She scanned the hall and immediately found Schnee sleeping peacefully. Nora grinned as she sneakily crept up to her, knowing her Wolf Faunus was near. He would be hers, damn-it!**

Harry pray that his other will be awake before the crazy fangirl gets to him.

 **She walked over and noticed the Wolf Faunus was gone. She pouted until she saw something else. Did they let dogs into Beacon?**

Harry sigh in relief at that while Hermione laugh a little. "Smart, changing into a dog while your sleeping."

"My other is lucky to have an ability like that." Harry said with a huff, having to deal with fangirls in his house sneaking into the boy's room.

Meanwhile, Nora is yelling at her others. "It's the wolf faunus! Grab him now!"

 **The black dog opened its eyes and looked up at her with startling green eyes. It sat up on its haunches and panted slightly. Nora smiled down at it.**

 **"Aw! Aren't you a cute little doggy!" she exclaimed, petting the dog. "Listen boy, I'm looking for my Wolf Faunus. Have you seen him? He's tall, dreamy, wolf tail and ears, beautiful green eyes, crazy smile. Have you, boy?"**

"It's him! It's him over there!" Nora exclaimed, as if the other Nora could hear her. Eventually Ren have to put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking, ignoring the muffling of her voice.

"I'll read for right now." Ren said, grabbing the book from Nora.

 **The dog tilted its head, as if it was contemplating her question. Then, it nodded its head towards the door. Nora looked at it, then smiled at the dog. "Thank you, doggy!" She stood up and said, "Here I come my sweet Wolf Faunus!" She ran to the door.**

"Nooo!" Nora yelled, tears trailing down her eyes. "My wolf faunus!"

' _If she says that one more time I will punch her!'_ Weiss, Yang, and Hermione thought in annoyance, their eyes twitching.

 **She was soo glad she ran into the doggy! Dogs are so loyal and truthful!**

 **Unlike cats. Blegh! They never did what they were told! And they were mean!**

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed, glaring at Nora. She is a cat faunus! That's offending to her!

 **When she was out of sight, the dog morphed into a less than amused Harry. "'Her' Wolf Faunus? That chick is crazy!"**

"No, it's Nora being Nora." Ren said while Nora still sulk. He didn't bother to mention that she could grab 'her wolf faunus' right now. He's not gonna put Harry in that kind of misery.

 **"Why hello there, ma'am," Adam said to a passerby.**

When everyone heard Adam speak, they all laugh. "Is that dude try to intimidate Harry's accent?" Yang said between laughs.

Harry shook his head at that. Many have try to copy his voice, and all of them failed. His best male friend being one of them.

 **The girl laughed. "Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" she asked mockingly. "It sounds like a toad went and died in your throat!"**

"Agreed." Nora said, with the others nodding in agreement as well, all of them still laughing. Blake merely shook her head with an amuse smirk at her former partner's comment.

 **Her friend nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what kind of accent you're trying to pull off, but it can't that great if it sounds that terrible!"**

"Wrong." Yang, Nora, and Ruby immediately said. Harry's British accent is the best.

 **"What sounds terrible?" a voice asked. They all looked over and saw Harry, fully dressed and sword strapped to his back, walked up.**

 **The girls blushed at his looks. "W-well, t-this guy here's trying to impersonate a toad," the first girl said stuttering.**

 **Harry raised an eyebrow. "A toad?" he asked. "Why would he want a toad's accent?" The girls blushed at his accent.**

' _Why couldn't I be born with Harry's accent?'_ Ron thought in envy.

 **"I was trying to replicate yours," Adam admitted.**

 **Harry stared at him blankly for a second before smacking him upside the head. Adam grunted. That actually hurt. 'Come to think of it, I didn't even see him move,' Adam thought.**

 **"You dunderhead!" Harry said in a perfect impression of Snape. "One cannot simply replicate the Gentleman's Accent! It needs to be taught! Learnt! Or if you're lucky enough, born with it!"**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stare at the screen with wide eyes. "Bloody hell, that is a pretty good impression of Snape!" Ron said in awe.

"Probably due with how much unwilling time I spend with him in detention." Harry said, grimacing a little. The hunters and huntresses, meanwhile, look curious as to who Snape is.

"Who's Snape?" Ruby asked, voicing her team and Team JNPR thoughts.

Harry answered. "He's one of our professors at Hogwarts. Also one of the most bias, hate-filled wizard I had the displeasure of knowing." Harry gave Hermione a look when he saw her about to speak. "And don't you deny it Hermione. You know the unfair punishments he gave out during the years."

Hermione sigh, knowing Harry got a point. Still, she couldn't but defend a authority figure.

 **He then turned to the girls and smiled at them, completely missing their blushes. "Sorry about this fellow, fair maidens. It would appear he's trying to emulate a master. I apologize if his toad accent ruined your morning."**

 **"N-no problem," the second girl stuttered, walking away with her friend.**

 **"Gentleman's Accent, indeed," the first girl mumbled with a blush.**

 **Adam shook his head as the girls left. "Damn you, Potter," he said.**

 **"Shouldn't have tried to copy my accent," the last Potter heir retorted.**

"Indeed." Harry said, giving Ron a smirk. The redheaded boy frowned and pouted in response.

 **"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Adam recited. "And besides, your accent makes Blake blush. I enjoy making her blush. It's my favorite pass time. That's why I need to replicate your accent."**

That, amusingly, caused Blake to blush and scowl at the same time, while her friends laugh.

 **Harry looked confused. "The cat Faunus?"**

Blake's eyes widen in surprise. "How does he know that?" She didn't reveal her cat ears to Harry, so on how on earth does he know?

 **Adam nodded. "Yep. How'd you know that?"**

 **"Besides the fact you're a Faunus? I caught her scent. It's distinctly feline. Plus her ribbon twitching every now and then helped," Harry deadpanned.**

"That answers your question?" Yang asked teasingly, making the cat faunus glare at her. "The disguise was pretty obvious."

"Then how come you and the others didn't find out tell I revealed it?" Blake retorted, shutting her up right then and there.

 **Adam laughed. "Yeah. Kind of a flimsy disguise, isn't it? Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head," he mused.**

"Shut up Adam." Blake grumbled, crossing her arms with a pout.

 **Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were getting ready for initiation. Yang pulled on her boots and double checked her gauntlets, Ember Celica. "So! You seem awfully cheerful this morning!" Yang observed.**

 **Ruby grinned at her. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff!" she said happily, grabbing Crescent Rose. "Now I get to let my sweet heart do the talking!" She then proceeded to shower her gun-scythe the kind of affection a mother would a child.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sweatdrop at the site. "Um, is this normal?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"With Ruby? Yeah." Yang, Weiss, and Blake said simultaneously, making the young girl pout. Some team she got.

 **Yang sighed. "You know, Ruby, this initiation is where we are placed on a team. If you want to grow up, you'll have to get to know people," she said exasperated.**

 **Ruby groaned. "You sound just like Dad," she complained.**

"You really do." Ruby complained. "All this talk about being mature and making friends." Yang gave her sister a noogie for that remark. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I take it back! I take it back!"

"Good girl." Yang said, ruffling her groaning sister's hair.

 **She placed Crescent Rose back into her locker and slammed the door. "First of all, what does 'getting to know people' have to do with fighting?! Secondly, I've already met some new people, thank you very much! And thirdly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" she proclaimed crossing her arms defiantly.**

' _What does that have to do with growing up?'_ Hermione and Harry thought to themselves, looking at the girl. She does know Yang meant mentally right?

 **Yang sighed. "Well, what about when you pick a team?" she asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.**

 **Ruby seemed to fold in on herself. "W-well, I-I'll just…team up with you," she said uncertainly, tugging at the hem of her skirt.**

 **Yang sighed again and began absentmindedly smoothing out her hair. She knew that would be Ruby's answer. "Maybe you should be on somebody else's team," she told her half-sister apprehensively.**

 **The silver eyed youth whirled around and stalked up to Yang and pointed a finger at her face. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?!" the red cloaked girl demanded.**

 **Uh oh. Yang needed to defuse the situation fast. "No, no! Nothing like that! I think it will, you know, help you…break out of your shell!" Yang said in an attempt at placating the young huntress.**

 **No such luck, however. Ruby exploded. "WHAT?! BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY-"**

 **"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouted as he walked in between the two girls. "There's no way I left my gear in locker 627 last night! I would've had to remember to count that high! Oh! Why do these things have to happen to me?!" He didn't realize that he had his gear with him.**

"Wow, this is really like our first day here." Jaune pointed out. "Only with a few differences." The other (Except the golden trio) agrees with farmer boy.

 **While he was walking by the lockers, he walked pass Pyrrha and Weiss, who were just closing their lockers. "So Pyrrha," Weiss said, "have you given any thought on who you would want on your team? I'm sure there's a lot of people here would want to work with a strong, independent woman like yourself?"**

 **Pyrrha looked at her and pondered a moment. "Hmm…there are a few who come to mind," she admitted. "But I'm more inclined to let the chips fall where they may."**

 **"Well, how about we form a team, then?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure between the two of us, we would be a force to be reckoned with."**

 **"That's sounds like a swell idea!" Pyrrha exclaimed.**

 **"Great!" Meanwhile in her mind, Weiss had other motives. 'This is perfect! The strongest girl in class and the smartest girl in class! We'll be popular! We'll be perfect! And with Harry as our spokesperson, the school will be ours!' Her face turned into a sinister grin when she turned away from Pyrrha.**

Everyone slowly turn to the heiress. Some with amused looks, some with incredulously, some in exasperation. Weiss blush and look away from everyone. "Shut up." Weiss muttered, a bit embarrassed that her thoughts were revealed. Then she glare at Spirit. "Why do you have to reveal our thoughts?"

Spirit rose his hands up in surrender. "I didn't make the book. I'm just letting you read it."

 **The redhead had other motives as well. She turned back to her locker and grinned evilly. 'Perfect! Now that I'm in good with Schnee, I'm one step closer to Potter! Once I corner him, I'll challenge him to a rematch and we'll see who is better!' She cackled softly to herself.**

Now everyone is slowly turning to Pyrrha, who look shock at her counterpart's thoughts. When she saw everyone look at her, she held her hands up in surrender with an embarrassed blush. "It's the other me thoughts! Not mine!"

 **As Pyrrha moved to her locker, Harry and Adam walked up. "Oh no," Harry sighed as he looked over at Weiss. "I know that look." Louder, he called out, "Hey Weiss! Keep that grin on, your face will freeze up like that!"**

 **Adam chuckled when her face fell into a scowl. "It'll freeze like that too," Harry said, which caused her to scowl further.**

Weiss scowled as everyone laugh, especially her teammates. "I'm liking both Harrys more and more." Yang said with a grin. "And he's right, it'll freeze like that if you continue."

Weiss merely gave her a deadly glare while Harry blush a bit at the compliment.

 **"Ah! Potter!" a voice from behind Weiss shouted.**

 **Harry made a noise that sounded like a puppy being stepped on (something that amused Adam greatly). Adam watched as Pyrrha Nikos walked out from behind Weiss and stood in front of Harry.**

 **"P-Pyrrha!" Harry stammered, a forced grin on his face.**

 **"I take it you remember our little deal about that rematch?" Pyrrha asked pleasantly, though it sounded more like an outright command.**

 **"Y-yep! I promised you a rematch, didn't I?" Harry asked uncertainly.**

 **"That you did!" she stated triumphantly. "And I'm not about to let you shy away from it!"**

"God damn, your other is very determine for a rematch." Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha. "Do you think that you would act like that in her place?"

Pyrrha look away from Jaune. "Maybe." She muttered. There might be a chance that she would act like that if someone that could beat her would just throw a match. Or face her in their full potential.

 **"Pyrrrrrhaaaa! Leave the poor guy alone!" a voice shouted out from behind the group. Just then, a girl with red hair and green eyes came running up. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and black pants with sandals. A long pole was strapped to her back.**

 **Harry nearly cursed out loud. He knew he really shouldn't have said anything, because now he had yet another replica of his mother! Harry felt like stabbing something repeatedly.**

Hermione look at Harry with a bit of disapproval. "Do you really need to feel that way?"

"Your mother isn't dead." Harry, Ruby, and Yang retorted back, making Hermione flinch a little.

 **The girl grabbed Pyrrha and preceded to try and drag the gladiator themed huntress away. "You're gonna scare 'em off!"**

 **"You two are loud," a blonde haired Faunus with blue eyes and fox ears said as she walked up to Harry. "I'm Isabella Vulpes," she introduced. "My friend there is Jenna Kennedy."**

 **Harry nearly sighed in relief. At least she didn't look like his mother. "Hey, Miss Isabella," he greeted. "Names Harry."**

 **"Why hello, my beautiful vixen," Jaune said, appearing next to her out of no-where. "The name's Jaune Arc."**

Facepalms were met from everyone. "What?" Jaune asked, noticing the facepalms. "That's a good line."

"No it wasn't." His team and Team RWBY said, making Jaune pout.

 **To her credit, Isabella didn't seem weirded out by his presence. She turned to him and said, "Hello, Jaune Arc. I am Isabella Vulpes. And before you try hitting on me, I'm not interested. I have my eyes on another." She gave him a look that said, 'Don't dare defy me.'**

 **Thankfully, Jaune got the message. "Oh, uh, I see! Um…Sorry for bugging you, then," he stammered.**

"Epic. Failed." Yang teased, making Jaune hang his head. Can't he catch a break, just this once?

 **"Thank you, Jaune," Isabella said and looked at Harry. "Anyways, please forgive my friends. They tend to get…excited."**

 **"No prob. I have friends like that back home."**

"And what that suppose to mean?" Both Hermione and Ron said at once, staring at Harry. In response, Harry merely crossed his arms and arch an eyebrow at them.

"May I remind of the several arguments you two have had the past few years, most I needed to break up?" Harry asked rhetorically to them. That got Hermione and Ron to back off, and for both of them to turn away with a huff. "Thought so."

 **Before she could ask, Pyrrha finally broke away from Jenna and said, "Potter! Our rematch?!"**

"Your other has a one track mind." Ren pointed out, a bit weirded out by this. He, along with many others, have never seen Pyrrha act like this.

"Like Nora is with pancakes, as well as 'her wolf faunus'?"

"I ain't denying it, neither is she."

Nora giggle, not denying it like Ren said, while Harry shiver.

 **Harry sighed. "Alright. Tomorrow's Saturday, right? We'll have it after lunch. Sound good?"**

 **"Very," Pyrrha grinned.**

 **"Attention, all first year students," Glynda Goodwitch's voice sounded over the school's PA system. "Please report to the cliffs for initiation. Thank you. That is all."**

 **"Well," Harry said, "I think it's time to head out."**

 **"Don't forget about our rematch tomorrow, Potter," Pyrrha purred and walked away with a large smirk on her face. She ran into Jaune and helped him up when she walked by. "I'm sorry!" she said as she continued on.**

 **"Having trouble there, Lady Killer?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up.**

 **"I don't understand it," he replied. "My dad said girls responded to confidence. Where am I going wrong?"**

 **"I don't think Ice Queen was the best place to start," Yang commented.**

Weiss scowled. So Jaune still try to flirt with her in the other dimension? She hope it doesn't continue on.

 **"What about Weiss?" Harry asked.**

 **"Jaune tried to flirt with Weiss," Ruby said looking up at Harry, only to look back down blushing when she saw him.**

"Aww, my sister crush is so cute!"

"Yang!"

 **Harry didn't notice, to her relief. He just looked at Jaune and told him in the bluntest tone that Ruby had ever heard, "You're a bloody idiot."**

"Thank you Harry." Weiss said, nodding to the boy even though he isn't the other Harry. Jaune, meanwhile, hang his head even more. Everybody is picking on him.

 **"Geez, thanks for your honesty," Jaune grumbled.**

 **Suddenly, a loud, fan-girlish squeal sounded out. "My green eyed Faunus!"**

"Yes! My other has finally find him!" Nora cheered, jumping up and down on her seat. "Quick, grab him before he escape!"

"Quick other me, don't let her do it!" Yang yelled at the screen, all the while, Harry try to make himself smaller.

 **Harry paled as he tried to run, but suddenly found himself on the ground, with one Nora Valkyrie one top of him, rubbing her face against his. "I finally found you!"**

 **"Agh! Someone! Please! Get this girl off me!" Harry begged as he tried to push her off him. He wasn't doing a good job at it.**

"Don't bother." Ren said, shaking his head. "If Nora grab on to something, she will hold on to it with all her strength. And she's pretty strong."

"Good to know." Harry said nervously while everyone else is laughing at the site. He really wish he got his wand on him right now.

 **Everyone else was too busy laughing. Well, almost all.**

 **"Get off Harry, you orange haired fiend!" Yang shouted as she tried to pull Nora off the struggling Faunus.**

 **"Nuh-uh! He's mine!" Nora shook her head in disagreement. She snuggled up to Harry and said, "You can't have 'em!"**

"Come on other me, use your strength!"

"Don't let the blonde get our wolf faunus other me!"

Hermione shook her head, a mix of annoyance and amusement. Amuse at the fight itself, along with Harry's misery. Annoyed that more girls are after him.

 **A guy wearing green robes walked up to them and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. He had dark hair with a magenta streak in it and magenta colored eyes. "Come on, Nora. You don't want your Wolf Faunus to miss initiation and be forced to leave, do you?" he asked patiently.**

 **Her eyes widened and she jumped up quickly. "That's right! I can't let my Wolf Faunus be kicked out of Beacon!" she shouted frantically. She grabbed Harry and shouted, "Come, my Wolf Faunus, we must get to initiation!"**

 **"Ow! Hey! Leggo! Leggo!" Harry shouted as he was dragged away.**

 **The guy chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one she does that too now."**

Harry look at the guy with sympathy. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Ren smile. "You might to go through it after this book is over. When we go back home, Nora would most likely to you back with her." Harry pale at the thought while Hermione growl.

That's not gonna happen, if she got anything to see about it.

 **After they caught up with Nora and Harry (and pried Harry away from Nora),**

"Aww." Nora sag in disappointment. "Why did you have to do that Ren?"

"For your and his own good." Ren said to his friend, chuckling.

 **the magenta eyed hunter introduced himself as Lie Ren, and they all made their way to the cliffs. They made it in time and took their positions on several launch pads. Harry took the one to Weiss's left, and Nora immediately took the one next to him. Weiss saw his sour look and grinned. "So your fan-girl finally caught up with you?"**

 **"I don't want to talk about it," Harry mumbled.**

"So it look like fan-girls chased after him more than once." Weiss said to herself, before looking at Harry. "Does the same thing happen to you in your universe?"

Harry shivered. "More than I wanted to. Several witches, both young and old, chase me down." It one of the reasons he wished he wasn't the boy-who-live. So he didn't have to deal with all those fangirls.

He didn't think that his looks contributed the numbers.

 **"For years," Professor Ozpin began, cutting off all conversation, "you have trained to become warriors. Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."**

 **"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Professor Goodwitch said. "Well, allow us to put your minds at ease. You will be assigned teammates…today."**

 **"What? Oh," Ruby moaned nervously.**

 **"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."**

 **"Oooh," Ruby whined.**

 **"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."**

 **Ruby felt shattered. "What?!"**

"You really didn't want to team up with anybody did you?" Harry asked Ruby, who blushed when his attention was received on her.

"Yeah, I'm not the most socializing person in the word." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head and looking away from Harry.

 **Nora turned to Ren and said, "See? I told you-"**

 **"After you've partnered up," Ozpin lectured, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."**

'He's blunt.' Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought at the same time. Not as blunt as Luna, but no one is as blunt as Luna.

 **'Dang, he's blunt. Not as blunt as Luna, but no one's as blunt as Luna,' Harry thought.**

"Agreed." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at once while the others look curious.

"Who's Luna?" Blake asked the silent question.

Harry answered. "She's one of our friends at school. She….the most unique friend I've met." He heard Ron muttered something about Loony Lovegood before Hermione smack him upside the head. Harry roll his eyes. Those two are like bickering siblings.

 **He looked over at Jaune and saw him gulp nervously. He smirked at the blonde. Harry would bet money he'd be the first to fall.**

"Geez, thank for the support." Jaune grumbled while Harry gave him an apologetic glance. Though, he still felt the same way his other did.

 **"You will monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose a relic, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and will grade you appropriately." He looked at each one of them. "Are there any questions?"**

 **"Um, yeah, sir?" Jaune raised his hand.**

 **"Good!" Ozpin said. "Now, take your positions!"**

 **'Finally, the main event,' Lily thought with a smirk as she fell into a crouch and felt herself launched off the cliff.**

 **"Here we go," Isabella whispered as her launch pad sent her rocketing through the sky.**

 **"Um, sir, I've got a question," Jaune said. "This whole…'landing strategy' thing…so what is it? Are you like, dropping us off or something?"**

 **Jenna was launched into the air with a loud, "Cannonball!"**

 **"No," Ozpin replied. "You will be falling."**

 **Adam winked at Blake and vanished quickly. Blake rolled her eyes was launched into the sky herself.**

Blake also roll her eyes at her former partner.

 **"Oh, I see. So did you hand out parachutes or something?"**

' _How the heck is he in Beacon?'_ Weiss thought, looking at Jaune. While he is improving, he is still not hunter material. How on earth did he get into Beacon?

 **"No. You will using your own landing strategy."**

 **When it was Nora's turn to be launched, she went with a loud yell. Harry smiled and turned to Jaune. "Word to the wise Jaune; when you start your descent, avoid the trees," he told the would-be hunter and pulled something out of his pocket. He enlarged it, and Jaune saw that it was…a broomstick?**

"A broomstick?" Everyone asked in confusion, before remembering that wizards can fly on broomsticks. "Are you going to fly on it?" Ruby asked in excitement. She want to see.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, recognize the broomstick. "You have your firebolt mate?" Ron asked. How on earth did he get it?

 **"What are you…?" Jaune tried to ask, but Harry was suddenly launched into the air.**

 **"Whoooohoooooooo!" the green eyed youth cried as he felt the rush of air hit his face. Ah. How he missed that.**

Harry smile, remembering the rush of air he gets when flying on the broom. He love that.

 **He heard someone laughing at him and he turned to see Cardin Winchester looking at him with scorn, pointing at his Firebolt. Harry just smiled and mounted his broom. Once he was seated, he leaned forward…**

 **And suddenly vanished in a burst of speed, a gleeful laugh trailing behind the former Gryffindor Seeker.**

Everyone silent, amaze at the speed of the broomstick. "I want one." Ruby and Yang whispered, wanting a broomstick for themselves.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and your flying Harry."

"You only say that because you hate flying."

"I can't help my fear of heights." Hermione said, although adding something in her mind. ' _Unless you're with me.'_ She blush a little, remembering flying on Buckbeak with Harry. That was one of her favorite times.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Before I go, I got a question. Do you want Professor Ozpin (And maybe Goodwitch) to appear in the next chapter or just have the RWBY, JNPR, and the Golden Trio be by themselves the whole story. Let me know on your comments, and give me your reason for this. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	8. Reading Ch 5: The Emerald Forest

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we are gonna have Ozpin and Glynda join the group of teens. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or Harry Potter.**

 **Reading Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest**

"Now, before we go read, I'm gonna get two more people." Spirit said, gaining more hunters, huntresses, and magic users' attentions. "It's been a while, and I think it's time for two adults to come here." ' _That, and the readers want Ozpin and Goodwitch to come here.'_

Harry spoke up. "Who are the adults that are gonna come here?" He hope it isn't Snape or, god forbid, Umbridge.

"You'll see." Was all Spirit said before snapping his finger. That cause two bright lights to form in the middle of the room and then died down before revealing two people. Two that RWBY and JNPR recognize.

"Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch!" The two teams said all at once. The blonde haired teacher looked alarm at where she's at and have her wand at the ready while the headmaster of the school looks as calm as ever.

"What is this? Where are we?" Glynda asked before aiming her eyes at Spirit, who looks amuse at her reactions. "Who are you and why did you take us out of Beacon?"

Spirit sighed when Glynda pointed her weapon at him. "What is with you people and pointing weapons at me?" With a wave a hand, Glynda's wand disappeared from her hand, much to her shock. "There, that's better."

"What the-?" Glynda started to say before glaring at him. "What have you done with my crop?"

"Just put it in a safe place where you won't attack me with it." Spirit replied with a shrug, not intimidated by her glare. "You and Ozpin are here to read with your students, plus three more.

"So some of our students are here as well?" Ozpin said, glancing at Team RWBY and JNPR. Then he caught site of the three others. "And I'm guessing you are the three others. Might I ask you names?"

Harry nodded, slightly relax. Although the man reminds him of Dumbledore, who currently isn't his favorite person right now, he seems like a nice person. "My name Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione finished the introductions. "We've read four-five chapters already before you two got here."

"Then you might need to inform us as to what happened." Ozpin said to them, sipping the cup of coffee he had in his hand before he got teleported. "By the way, my name is Ozpin. With me is Glynda Goodwitch."

"A pleasure." Glynda said curtly before turning to Spirit. "And why did you teleport us for a story? We have more important things to do at Beacon."

"I'm aware of that." Spirit said, chuckling a little. "However, you don't need to worry about your school. As long as you're here, time stop in Remnant. We could be here for weeks and not a second will pass by there, so you have plenty time to read. Beside, you might find some interesting stuff on here."

Glynda was about to argue more before Ozpin stopped her. "Settle down Glynda. This man told us that time won't pass in our home, and I don't think he would lie about something like that. Beside, all of us need a break from the attack."

Glynda sighed reluctantly before sitting in one of the couches. "Are you sure this is wise Ozpin? We don't know this man or his attention." Spirit eyes' twitch slightly a little before his calm expression got rid of it. Like anyone else, he doesn't like being talked about like he isn't here.

"It may not be wise, but it may be fun." Ozpin told her before sitting down with her, putting his cane at the headrest of the couch. "Beside, if he wanted to hurt us or kill us, I have no doubt he would've done it already. Speaking of which, might I know your name?"

Spirit nodded. "You can call me Spirit, like the others do. Hope you enjoy the book/tv series." With that, Spirit sit back at his recliner. After everyone got settled once again, the group of teens explained to the teachers what happen in the book.

Ozpin look at Harry in interest. The other Harry has made significant changes in this alternate dimension, the biggest one being the Schnee Dust Company not discriminating faunus any longer. He wonder what else might happen in this story. Maybe he might awaken Amber from her comatose state.

"I'll read this chapter." Ozpin offered before Nora pass him the book. He open the book and started reading. " **Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest…."**

 **Ozpin chuckled in amusement as he saw the young Wolf Faunus fly off. On a broomstick no less! He was very amused when he checked his scroll and saw the dumbfounded looks the young man was receiving. He had a feeling that this man would do great things.**

' _I have that feeling as well.'_ Ozpin thought, looking at the boy. Probably not in their world, but still, he will do great things.

 **Ozpin looked at Goodwitch and grinned. "I must say, that was impressive. Is Mr. Potter a member of your family, Glynda?" he asked shrewdly. "You know, since you're descended from a family of witches and all?"**

Glynda huff in irritation. "You always make that joke."

"And it doesn't become less funny." Ozpin said back with a small smirk. Hermione, Ron, and Harry look at Glynda in interest. Is she descended from witches?"

 **Glynda looked at him irritably. "I've told you several times before, my family is NOT descended from witches. They were expert Aura users that performed several amazing feats that SEEMED like magic," she snapped.**

"Really?" Hermione asked, gaining the professor's attention. "Do you think you can show us if we get the chance? I want to see if your use of aura is like our magic."

Glynda nodded. "If we get the chance, we can." Hermione beam while Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

 **"Of course, of course," Ozpin said laughingly. "Although I seem to remember that you used to try to fly on a broomstick when we were younger. What chan…"**

That got some of the RWBY and JNPR members laughing while Glynda flush in embarrassment, with a scowl. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up!" She hissed at him.

"Sorry Glynda." Ozpin apologized before looking back at the screen.

 **Glynda slapped his cheek with her riding crop. "Ow," he mumbled.**

 **"I thought we agreed never to bring that up," she glared with a slight blush on her cheeks.**

 **He apologized and looked back at the students. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well, either way, it looks like this year will be very interesting."**

 **Above the Emerald Forest**

 **Ruby was flying through the air, plummeting towards the forest below. Ruby loved it. She loved the wind hitting her face. The speed of her descent. It was euphoric. Invigorating.**

"I know how you feel." Harry said, smiling at the girl while she rein in the effect of the curse. She can feel wind hitting her face like her other is feeling. It's nice.

Though she forgot about when she saw Harry smiling at her, blushed, and look away from him, confusing the boy, before remembering what he read in the third chapter. But the Ruby here shouldn't have a crush on him, right?

Right?

 **"Birdie no!" she shouted as hit a small black bird. Quickly orienting herself, she grabbed Crescent Rose and shot a few rounds towards the ground, slowing her descent. She fully unfurled Crescent Rose into its scythe form and held it high. The blade caught a branch, and Ruby spun around it casually jumped to the ground safely.**

 **Ren, several yards away, directed himself straight at a tree. As he neared the trunk, he lashed out with his weapons, Storm Flower, and used his guns' blade attachments to slide down the tree. He hit the ground with a slight thud and smirked.**

 **Weiss waved her hand in an intricate pattern and pointed down at her feet. A white glyph appeared under her feet, she leapt calmly as more glyphs appeared to slow her descent. She looked around and saw Harry doing several aerial moves, shouting joyfully. She rolled her eyes. He was such a child at times!**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I agree." That made Harry pout. Though if Hermione suspicion is correct, she can't blame blame him for acting like one.

 **Pyrrha had her shield, Akoύ** **o** **, out as she plummeted towards the forest canopy. She rammed into several branches before rolling onto one large enough to support her weight, her gun, Milό, ready.**

' _Mental, all of them are.'_ Ron thought, shaking his head. How on earth did these people do this kind of stuff?

 **She looked through the scope and saw Jaune spiraling out of control as he fell. She was about to switch Milό into its spear form and help him out, but what she saw next impressed her.**

"Huh?" Was the response of the group, especially Jaune and Pyrrha.

 **Jaune was screaming as he fell. He really should've thought coming to Beacon through! Then maybe he would've known about landing strategies! Or at the very least, he should've studied up on how he would fit-in in combat instead of trying to improve his flirting skills!**

"That would've been the smarter thing to do." Weiss said, crossing her arms while Jaune hang his head. Why can't anybody give him a break?

 **As he neared the canopy, Harry's advice came to him: "When you start your descent, avoid the trees." For Jaune, it was terrible advice. He didn't have a fancy magic broom or some awesome weapon that would let him grapple down to the forest floor! But…**

 **He started twisting in midair in an effort to minimize his speed. It didn't slow him much, but it allowed him to see where he was going. He saw a branch to his left, and twirling around, grabbed it. He spun around it and jumped to another branch, using it as a spring board. He launched himself down towards another branch. He grabbed it and threw himself at a lower branch. Landing in a crouch, he swung off and landed on the ground with a thud.**

Most of the group blink in surprise at this, even Glynda was surprise at the skills Jaune showed. Ozpin, as usual, didn't show any reaction and just calmly sip his coffee. "Look like Harry advice did some good for Jaune." He commented calmly, breaking everyone from their shock.

Jaune blink before frowning. How come his other can do that?

 **He blinked. He looked down at the ground, then up to the sky. He grinned widely and exclaimed, "Ha! Who knew all those gymnastics would come in handy!"**

Everyone turn to Jaune slowly. "You take gymnastics?" Yang asked before going to the next question. "Why did you use it before?"

"That's what I'm asking myself right now." Jaune said with a small groan. He took gymnastics, so why couldn't he do those awesome tricks?

 **"Impressive," Pyrrha complemented from her perch. When she saw him, she knew instantly he was from the Arc family. At first, she didn't really peg him as a warrior. Now though, it seemed he had some moves, if anything.**

 **She just had to see if he was really worthy of the Arc family or just a lucky son of a gun.**

Jaune looked down. That was one of the reasons he snuck into Beacon. To prove to himself that he is worthy at the name. He felt Pyrrha patted his shoulder, knowing what he is thinking. He smile. At least someone is helping him achieve that goal.

 **Harry was still in the air, happy as a lark. He didn't really care if people looked at him funny, he missed this! He only got to do it at the Schnee family's country home! It was crime, in his opinion. He hated Bullheads and other flying machines. They weren't as free as riding a broomstick.**

 **Not to mention they were slower than Christmas.**

Hermione roll her eyes once again. "I think you would hate any other kind of transportation, other than flying."

"That's because every other magical transportation ended up horrible for me." Harry pointed out with a frown. "And I wasn't ever going on a car after second year's experience." Why he took Ron suggestion is beyond him.

 **He did a few tricks in the air and finally decided to land. He spun around quickly and shot towards the canopy. He broke through and dodged a few branches here and there. He was about to pull up when he heard a shout and someone grab him from behind, laughing loudly. He swerved towards a tree trunk, but thankfully, his flying skills and senses that he honed from four years of Qudditch saved him, and he quickly spun away from the tree and pulled up just inches away from the ground. He exhaled loudly. That was close.**

"What the hell?" Harry said loudly, surprise at what happened. "Who grabbed my broom?" That would've gotten him seriously hurt.

 **His passenger laughed again. "That was fun! Go again?!"**

 **He looked behind him and saw his passenger was none other than Lily Nightingale, who was currently throwing a smirk his way. He scowled. "You could've gotten us both seriously hurt," he said.**

"Agreed." Harry grumbled. He went to the hospital too many times to count.

 **"Yeah, but you seem like a pretty skilled guy. I knew you could handle it," Lily shrugged. She laughed as he scowled further. "Come on, wolf boy! We got a relic to get!"**

 **Harry raised an eyebrow, suddenly amused. "You know, we ain't a team yet."**

 **Lily rolled her eyes and jumped off the broom. She dragged Harry off and said, "There! Now we're legit! Let's go partner!"**

Harry chuckle a little. "I think I'm starting to like her." He got some nods of agreement from everyone.

Glynda look at Ozpin. "Do we have a Lily Nightingale in our school?" Ozpin response was the shake of a head.

 **Harry laughed at her, but just before he could agree, he heard whispering.**

 **He stopped, turning his head around to try and find where it was coming from. The whispering was coming from all directions, meshing up together, making it impossible to identify what they were saying.**

"Oh no." Hermione groan, along with Ron. Not another Potter adventure. They gain some curious looks from everyone around.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked the two.

Hermione was the one to speak. "It's the beginning of another weird Potter adventure. Whenever you're with Harry, something bad is going to happen. Happens every year." Harry hang his head. His luck isn't that bad is it?

 **"Uhhh…hey. Harry? Potter? Wolfe wolf wolf?" Lily asked in concern. "What's got ya in a titsy?"**

 **"I hear something," he muttered.**

 **"Huh? I don't hear anything…Is this some sort of Faunus super hearing thing?" Lily pushed, growing irritated.**

 **"It's…I don't know," he said to himself. "But whatever it is," he started walking through the woods, his Firebolt still in his hands, "it's familiar. Too familiar."**

 **"Huh? Hey! Harry, wait!" Lily shouted after him.**

"Well, at least there's someone to watch his back." Hermione sighed. Someone has to do since she isn't there. She hope Lily is prepared for the job, along with Weiss and the others.

 **Adam didn't bother with fancy moves. He simply shot towards the ground like a rocket and, upon landing, fell into a front roll. He rolled three times before he rolled into a crouch, hand on Wilt and ready for danger.**

 **His heightened hearing picked up rustling of some bushes behind him, and turns towards it. Isabella calmly walks out of the foliage with her hands raised. "Don't kill me," she said flatly.**

 **Adam eased up. "Not planning on it," he said tersely. "But one can never be too careful."**

 **"True," Isabella conceited. "So, I guess we're partners, right?"**

 **"I guess so," Adam shrugged.**

Blake was a bit disappointed that her other couldn't be partner with Adam. But still, she's glad that he actually join her in the other dimension. Though she's still wondering why though, when the other Adam didn't.

 **He went to say something else, but both of them caught some branches being snapped a little ways off from them. They tensed, ready to fight if needed. Adam made several hand motions at Isabella, silently telling her to cover him. She nodded and took her position. Adam cautiously led her through the brush towards the sounds, but upon getting closer to them, they could discern voices.**

 **"Are you gonna tell me where we're headin'?" a feminine voice called out. Lily, Adam remembered.**

 **"I would," another voice, only male, responded. Harry. "But you see…I don't know where we're going. I'm just following the voices."**

"...You're going bonkers mate." Ron deadpanned. Is Harry going to turn to another Mad-eye or Loony?

"At this point, I'm not gonna argue with that." Harry said with a sigh. He's questioning his own sanity at this point.

 **"…You're mad."**

 **"I do aim to please."**

 **The newly formed team nodded to each other and stood. They walked a bit further and saw Harry and Lily making their way through the underbrush. The two mentioned teens looked to them.**

 **"Oh, it's you two," Lily said. "Don't mind us. We're just following the imaginary voices inside Harry's head."**

 **"Imaginary voices?" Isabella asked tilting her head.**

 **"They're not made up," Harry insisted quietly.**

 **"Well, how come the rest of us can't hear them?" Lily countered.**

 **"I can hear them," Adam said. Now that he was actually listening, he DID hear some loud whisperings.**

"What on earth are they hearing?" Yang asked with a frown. She want answers and she want answers now. The others are just as confuse, including the golden trio. The teachers are also confuse as well, though Ozpin didn't show it.

 **Harry looked at Adam. "You can hear 'em, too?"**

 **Adam nodded. "Yeah. Can't make out what their saying, but I can definitely make out voices."**

 **"Are you sure?" Isabella asked. She tilted her head from side to side and said, "I don't hear anything."**

 **Harry stiffened, like something in his mind finally clicked. "You've seen death before," he said to Adam.**

"What the heck are you talking about?" Weiss demanded, looking towards Harry and pointing her finger at him.

Harry's eyes twitch in annoyance. "You're asking as if I know." Though he have a feeling that he isn't going to like this. Not one bit.

 **Adam was confused by the statement, but nodded anyway. Lily's irritation grew. "What in the Dust mines are you going on about?!" she demanded.**

 **"I knew this seemed familiar," Harry mumbled, mostly to himself. "This is just like back in the Veil Room. I'm not sure where the whispering is coming from, but there must've been a lot of death there for there to be so many voices."**

"I'm not liking this." Ruby mumbled, a bit nervous. She got some nods of agreement from Jaune, Ron, and Weiss as well.

 **Lily grew concerned about her partner's mental health. "Uh, Harry? What are you talking about?"**

 **Harry paid her no attention as he shook his head and announced, "We need to get out of here. Now."**

 **"Well, NOW you're making sense!" Lily said, exasperated. "Why the sudden change?"**

 **"'Cuz I don't wanna find out why there are enough dead voices here to actually be heard by the living," Harry explained. "Let's get out of here-"**

 **He had taken a step forward when the ground beneath the four gave way. They all screamed as they fell into a black void.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time. What the heck just happened. Ozpin and Glynda frowned. What on earth did that group got into?

"And here's the start of Harry Potter's crazy adventure." Ron announced, only to get slapped in the arm. "Ouch! I was only kidding around."

"Not funny." Hermione hissed before glueing her eyes back on the screen in worry. Despite knowing that Harry always get into these situations, she still worries every time.

 **Top of the Cliff**

 **"Hmm?" Ozpin looked at his scroll and frowned.**

 **"What is it, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.**

 **"It appears that Harry Potter, Lily Nightingale, Adam Taurus, and Isabella Vulpes have vanished from our monitors," Ozpin announced.**

 **"Are they okay?" Glynda asked in concern.**

 **"Yes. Their scrolls are broadcasting their vitals to us. They're okay, but none of the instructors can locate them."**

 **"Well, we always knew there were places in the Emerald Forest that our scanners never worked. Maybe they fell there?"**

 **"Possibly, but I can't shake the feeling that something down there is horribly wrong."**

"Don't ignore the feeling. That is something you cannot do." Harry said, speaking from experience. Whenever you have a bad feeling, something is bound to happen.

Ozpin nodded in agreement to his word. "I don't think my other will ignore it."

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Ruby hit the ground with a thud, before shooting off at an extremely fast rate thanks to Semblance. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang,' was the only thought running through her head.**

 **"Yang!" she shouted to the silent forest. "Yang!"**

' _Good thing we didn't partner up.'_ Yang thought with an eye roll. Her sister really needed other people to team up with. Of course, that other person was Weiss, but hey, beggers can't be choosers.

 **'Oh, where is she?!' she thought frantically. 'What if she already has a partner?! What if I'm too late?!' Her thoughts turned thoughtful. 'Well, there is Jaune. He's cute…but I don't think he'll be very helpful in a fight.' A mental image of a chibi Jaune being attacked entered her mind.**

By now, a raincloud formed under Jaune. Even Ruby was thinking low of him.

"Hehehe, sorry Jaune." Ruby said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

 **'Maybe Lily! She's awesome! Plus, she seems to like weapons too! Or, maybe Blake. So cool, so mysterious, though I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. Adam? He seems cool. And he seems to be a fighter! What about Harry?' She blushed a brilliant red. 'Harry. He seems like he knows what he's doing. He's smart, kind, funny, and awesome! Not to mention…'**

Ruby and Harry blush while Yang grin at her. "No matter how many times I hear about your crush, it's still cute. And what your other thoughts? Was she gonna say handsome?"

"Shut up!" Ruby cried out with a massive blush. Though that thought did cross her mind.

 **Her inner dialogue was broken as she saw Weiss in front of her. She skidded to a stop, stopping just in front of the Schnee heiress. The two girls stared at each other blankly. Ruby offered Weiss a small, unsure smile.**

 **Weiss continued to stare at her. Finally, she sighed. "Well, I guess we're partners."**

Ruby and Weiss blink in surprise. "Didn't see that coming." Ruby said, gaining the magic users' attention. "When me and Weiss became partner-"

"Weiss and I, Ruby."

The girl ignore Blake. "-she merely left and forgot about the rules of your partner." Weiss gave her partner a dirty look. She didn't forget! She just, well, ignore them, she admit to herself.

Ozpin decided to speak up. "It wouldn't matter if she try to find a new partner, since there are cameras around the forest to make sure you aren't cheating." Weiss was shock at that before sighing in relief. Thank goodness she didn't see Jaune.

 **"YEAH!" Ruby yelled. She looked at Weiss sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Kinda nervous. I've been killing myself wondering who my partner would be."**

 **"Nerves can kill a person," Weiss said nodding. "Harry said that to me once."**

 **"Yeah, I can attest to that statement," Ruby nodded. "Soooo…which way do we go?"**

 **Weiss balked. That was a good question. "Uhhh…"**

"And that when everything went even more downhill." Ruby said with a sigh. "Weiss didn't know that way at all."

"I so did!"

"Then how come we didn't find the pieces sooner?"

"Umm…."

"That what I thought."

"Oh shut up!"

Many in the group are either laughing or chuckling at the arguing girls.

 **Further away**

 **Lie Ren was calmly walking into a clearing when he sensed something was off. He paid it no mind and continued on, knowing Nora would find him eventually. Unless, of course, she was out trying to find that Potter guy. Then he'd never see her.**

Nora giggle while Harry shivered. "While tempting, I don't think I would." Nora said to her partner and best friend. "I think I will still find you." Ren smile a little at that.

 **Ren chuckled at the poor guy's misfortune of obtaining Nora's attention. Not many people could understand Nora and why she acted so randomly, but Ren was one of the few that could. But, even then, he didn't understand her fascination with the wolf Faunus.**

 **Maybe it was the eyes. Nora ranted on and on about Potter's eyes last night. Perhaps that was it.**

Ren look at Nora, wondering if she's gonna say anything, but the girl just giggled. That cause him to sigh. So that probably remain a mystery for a while.

 **Suddenly, Ren heard a loud hissing behind him. He readied himself as a King Taijitu coiled around him.**

"What in bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed in shock. "That's a huge snake! How are you gonna fight him?"

"You'll see." Ren said with a shrug. It took some effort, but he manage to defeat the grimm.

Harry, meanwhile, shrug. ' _I've definitely seen bigger. Compare to the basilisk, this is nothing.'_

 **He took a calming breath and settled into a stance. He flicked his wrists, and his twin guns, Storm Flower, sprang into his hands. He jumped into the air and began to spin, shooting at the giant snake. Landing on the large beast, Ren slid around it, still shooting at the head. The snake shot forward fangs bared, but Ren jumped and kicked it away.**

 **On the ground, Ren ran at the Taijitu's head. The Taijitu snapped at him, but Ren dodged and slashed at its head. He slashed twice more, but suddenly, the other head of the King Taijitu decided to make an appearance and rammed into Ren.**

 **The magenta eyed hunter grunted as he was sent flying backwards, Storm Flower falling out of his hands. Ren quickly righted himself and stared at the dual white and black heads of the King Taijitu. The white head flashed forward, but Ren was prepared for it. He ducked under it and struck it with a hard hit. The black head butted Ren and knocked him into the ground.**

 **Ren recovered, but the black head was already on him, mouth open wide. "No!" Ren shouted as he flooded his hands with his Aura and caught the snake's fangs with his palms. The black Taijitu pushed hard, but Ren stood strong. Ren gritted his teeth. He concentrated as he grabbed the fangs and pulled. The fangs broke off, which caused the Taijitu to hiss in pain. Ren twirled sent the broken fangs into the Grimm's head.**

 **The Grimm hissed loudly, but Ren wasn't done. He slammed his palm into one of the fangs and sent a pulse of Aura through it. The head exploded. Ren turned to the white head and ran towards it. Grabbing Storm Flower, Ren brought them up and cut off the Taijitu's fangs. As the snake was distracted, Ren leapt onto its head and shot multiple rounds into its brain. The final half of the snake Grimm fell dead.**

Harry and Hermione look amaze at the fight while Ron was shock. "You hunters sure are impressive."

"And they are only in training right now." Ozpin added with a small smile. "Imagine them when they are true hunters and huntresses."

"Your bloody mental. All of you." Ron muttered, shaking his head. How did he end up in a room full of powerhouses?

 **Ren sighed as he placed Storm Flower back into its holsters. He dusted himself off as a voice rang out from the trees. "Carrrrrrahhhhh! Caarrrrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"**

 **Ren turned slightly to see Nora hanging from a branch just beside him with her legs. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," he told her with a smile.**

 **Nora smiled back at him and reached out touched his nose. "Boop!"**

Harry chuckled a little, seeing how close the two of them are. And despite the girl scaring him a bit, he can see that she's like Luna in a way, except with more energy.

"I still don't get how those two get along." Glynda said, shaking her head.

Ozpin chuckle a little. "Well, the old saying goes. Opposite attracts."

"That isn't strictly true." Harry muttered, looking at his two friends. Ron and Hermione are perfect examples of the fact that it isn't always true.

 **Atop the cliff**

 **"Well, it appears that our last team has been formed: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren," Glynda announced. "That poor boy. I can't imagine those two getting along."**

"Hey!" Nora cried with a pout. "We get along very well! His life would've been boring without me!"

Glynda gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry Miss Valkyrie. Clearly I was wrong about my view of the both of you." That got the girl beaming happily again.

 **Ozpin had to hold back a snort of derision. It was obvious those two had better teamwork than any of the others. After all, there had been two King Taijitus in Lie Ren's vicinity.**

"Thank you Professor Ozpin!" Nora said cheerly. And she enjoyed killing that taijutsu with her hammer. It was almost as fun as riding that Ursa!

 **"But still," Glynda sighed, "they're better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this kind of combat."**

"Well, I expected that." Jaune sighed with a slump shoulder. He figured out by now Goodwitch's opinion on him.

Glynda nodded. "And I still stay firm on my decision."

 **Ozpin did smirk at that. Of course he knew that. He would have to have been an idiot not to see that Mr. Arc's transcripts were fake, but he also knew there was more to Jaune than what Glynda could see. It was the main reason he allowed Jaune to stay.**

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY and Glynda screamed at the same time before turning to a nervous Jaune, except Glynda, who turn to her boss. Weiss was the first to speak. "You fake your transcript?!"

Jaune is sweating under Weiss's glare. "Uh-I-well-yes." He finally admitted what he did, making Weiss glare at him harder. Before she could lash out on him, Ozpin spoke up.

"Leave it alone." Ozpin told her, gaining everyone's attention. "I allowed him to come here even with the fake transcript." Weiss look at him in shock.

"But headmaster, why?" Weiss asked in shock. "Only those who trained to get to Beacon should be allowed in there, not someone who cheated their way in here."

"Miss Schnee is correct Ozpin." Glynda said to him. "We shouldn't allow Jaune to stay with a fake transcript. Many would think that they can do the same thing or Beacon's reputation might get ruin because of this." Jaune slumped with a groan, with Pyrrha putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand the risk Glynda." Ozpin told her, taking a sip of his coffee. "However, like my other though, there is something to Jaune than what you can you see. And I think my decision will pay off." Jaune look at Ozpin in shock. Does he really see something in him?

Glynda sigh. "Alright, but I still think this is the wrong idea."

"We shall see Glynda." Ozpin told her, looking at Jaune. He made many mistakes, but letting Jaune and Ruby be in Beacon, along with them being leaders, he think isn't one of them. Time will tell.

"I hope I can show him that he made the right decision." Jaune whispered, gripping his knee. Hearing the information made him all the more determined to becom a great hunter.

"I think he did." Pyrrha said, supporting her best friend. Ozpin is right, there is something to Jaune many can't see. She, however, can see it.

 **"Well, apart from Misters Potter and Taurus and Misses Nightingale and Vulpes, the other teams should be reaching the temple in just a few moments. By the way, have we any luck on those four?"**

 **"Nothing so far," Ozpin replied with a frown. It made no since. Yes, there were places in the Emerald Forest that were complete dead zones, but they wouldn't even be able to access a person's scroll in those places! It made no since. "Apart from a high heart rate, I assume from running, they're fine, but no video feed as of yet."**

"Assuming my luck, we're probably running from something dangerous or something that shouldn't exist." Harry said with a frown. Glynda and Ozpin was surprise at that.

"Mr. Potter, is you luck really that bad?"

"Yes it is." Hermione and Ron said at the same time, witnesses of said luck. His luck makes Hermione worry almost every day while Ron merely got used to it. Well, barely got used to it.

 **"Hopefully, they show back up soon," Glynda said as she turned her attention back to her scroll. "Hmm?"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Another scroll signal has just appeared," Glynda said. "In the same area as our four missing students."**

"Really?" Ozpin said with a frown. "I wonder who it is." Glynda nodded in agreement.

 **Ozpin looked at his own scroll and frowned. "Curious. It's even giving us the vitals for the person." Ozpin watched as his scroll worked to identify the person. His eyes widened as the name popped up. "Impossible!"**

"What? Who is it?" Yang asked, wanting to know herself. "Come on, give us a name!"

"I don't think we'll find out on this chapter." Blake said to her. If there's one thing she learn about books, is that they always have a cliffhanger that makes people angry.

 **Glynda was also in shock. "How can this be?!"**

 **"Either the dead are starting to rise…or we have a very serious problem," Ozpin said, a million possibilities running through his head.**

 **And none of them ended very well.**

"Oh come on!" Yang yelled, throwing her hand up. "That can't be the ending!"

"Miss Xaio Long, will you sit down?" Glynda said sternly, looking at the girl. Yang quickly sat on her seat, not wanting to anger the professor more. "Thank you. Now, I think we will find out on the next chapter so don't overreact."

Ron lean over to Harry and Hermione. "She reminds me of Mcgonagall." Harry chuckle while Hermione rolled her eyes. Though the two of them can see the similarities between the two teachers.

Ozpin chuckle. He only read one chapter and this is already becoming interesting. He wonder how this universe differs even more from theirs.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter, along with the appearances of Ozpin and Glynda. Some of you asked for others to come in the reading story, we'll see. I'm not promising anything (I learn not to do that in my Naruto SFCW series. You might change your mind on things as you go further in the story). Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you later.**


	9. Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we gonna have the group read part 1 of chapter 6: A Change in Destiny. I know the chapter isn't splitted into parts in the original story, but the original is way too long (26 freaking pages long!), so I decided to split it into parts so guys don't have to wait months for this story. Before we begin though, I like to say something else.**

 **I'm planning to make a RWBY crossover myself. I'm only gonna be making the trailers for right now, but I'm gonna have a story for it in the future. There is gonna be a new team in Beacon, and three of them are gonna be from the books, while one of them is from the anime. The Most Unpredictable Shinobi, the Boy-Who-Live, the Son of Poseidon, and the Mockingjay will team up in Beacon. Make sure to keep a look out for the trailers.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy part 1.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.

Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 1

"I'll read next." Glynda volunteered, getting the book from her boss. She admit, she is more curious about this other dimension and is definitely curious about what her counterpart saw. " **Chapter 6-A Change in Destiny…."**

 **Harry, Lily, Adam, and Isabella screamed loudly as they hit the ground. Luckily, their Auras protected them, and they only felt a tad sore from the fall. Harry groaned as he stood up. The cave they had landed in was dark. Very dark. Luckily, thanks to his Faunus genes, the darkness didn't bother him.**

"The upside of being a faunus." Blake said with a small smirk, while the others grumble a bit at how lucky faunus are.

 **The cave was barren. A large cavern that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He looked up at the hole they made and scowled. Damn that was very long fall. He continued looking around when he noticed several spider webs adorning the ceiling. This wouldn't be much of a problem…if there wasn't so many of them that it looked like Aragog's old haunt.**

Ron yelped and pale a little at the size of the webs. "Y-Y-You don't think they're spiders there, do you guys?"

Harry and Hermione look at each other. With Harry's luck, that's probably true.

 **He swallowed down the nervousness that had begun creeping into his throat and turned to the other three. "Everyone okay?" he asked.**

 **"Oh! Just peachy!" Lily snapped as she stood up. "Never better!"**

 **"A slight headache, but I'm fine nonetheless," Isabella said.**

 **Adam just stood up and wiped the dust from his clothes. He frowned at his surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"**

"Most likely your doom." Yang said lightly, like she is talking about the weather.

"You have horribly rumor Yang."

"Psch, the all of you are just critics."

 **"We're all in a cave. That's the extent of my knowledge," Isabella mumbled.**

 **"This place is dark," Lily commented. "I can't even see two feet in front of me!" She sighed dramatically. "What I wouldn't give for a Faunus's night vision."**

 **"Luckily, you have three good friends who just so happen to be Faunus," Adam said grinning.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Lily grumbled.**

"I agree. So unfair." Ruby grumbled with a pout. Why couldn't she be a faunus? They have all the good benefits.

"I think being segregated by the humans is fair trade." Blake said dryly, making Ruby wince. Okay, maybe they don't have ALL the good benefits.

 **Harry opened the secret compartment on Hunter's Moon and grabbed his wand. He frowned when he couldn't gather enough Dust to replicate a Lumos. Huh. That was odd. Usually the air always had trace amounts of Dust particles he could gather together. But there seemed to be none in the air around him.**

 **That worried him.**

That worried the others as well. "That doesn't sound good." Ozpin murmured. If their isn't any dust in the air, then several grimms must be down there. Powerful grimms.

 **Deciding to see more of the cave, he told the others to cover their eyes and he raised his wand into the air. "Lumos Maxima," he mumbled and the tip of his wand glowed brightly. So bright in fact that he was momentarily blinded by the glare of the light. He hissed as the light died down.**

"What in bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed, covering his eyes like everyone else is. How come Harry got his magic? He thought he lost it after traveling in another planet, and was replaced with that aura thingy.

 **He was once again shocked to discover just how much power he possessed. Sometime after arriving on Remnant, he learned that his magic had been sealed off (his money was on Dumbledore, if only because he was being spiteful over the man's lack of help during his Fifth year at Hogwarts).**

Hermione frown and open her mouth to defend him when Harry spoke. "Don't Hermione. Dumbledore had the power to stop Umbridge's tyranny, and maybe even fire her, but he didn't try to. We had to rely on ourselves for most of the year."

Hermione pouted, knowing she can't argue with that. Still, she can't but point one more thing. "That doesn't mean he sealed off your magic."

"Like the book said, my other is feeling spiteful." The hunters and huntresses, meanwhile, wonder what they are talking about. And none of them have a good feeling about it.

 **Because of this, he had to work harder to access it; and it had grown stronger to compensate.**

 **And when whatever was locked inside his scar (Padfoot had been very vocal on his distaste of whatever it was. Turns out Anamagi can speak with their animal form) had been leeching off what hadn't been sealed off, and, when it was forcibly removed, it took the majority of the remaining magic that hadn't been sealed off. And after his Aura was unlocked, his magic also burst forward, as magic is closely tied into one's soul. It was how he could replicate some spells with Dust and Aura.**

 **He also learned that he couldn't use his magic alongside his Aura. It had something to do with his Aura fueling his magic and vice versa or something, but Harry wasn't too sure on the specifics. So if he used magic, his Aura couldn't defend him. And if he used his Aura for defense, he couldn't activate his magic because it was directed elsewhere.**

"Wow." Hermione said, taking a notepad from nowhere and scribbling down notes, much to Harry's and Ron's amusement. "While one fuel the others, it counteracts one another as well. If Harry use magic, he can't use his aura for defense. If he defend himself with aura, his magic isn't usable. That's amazing."

"I agree." Glynda said with a nod. Then she turn to Spirit. "Maybe we can research more on that?"

Spirit shrug. "We'll see, but no promises." Glynda nodded while Hermione beam. Glynda look at Hermione with a small smile. She can see that this girl have a thirst for knowledge, much like her when she was younger.

 **He cast the light charm again, this time with less power. He noted with some amount of a dread that the walls of the cave seem far too smooth for any naturally occurring cave. The walls were also spaced widely apart. More giant spider webs adorned the ceiling and the only sunlight came from their newly made sunroof. And the ceiling itself! Dammit, how far did they fall?!**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune murmured, using the famous line. Everyone else agreed with the boy.

 **"Well, it looks like I'm going to need to fly us out of here. Where the hell did my Firebolt land?" he grumbled as he held his wand high.**

 **"Your broomstick?" Lily asked, looking around. "Huh. Odd. It was in your hand when we were falling."**

 **"That reminds me, what kind of trick was that?" Adam asked. "I saw you flying around on that. Was that broomstick infused with Dust and activated by your Aura?"**

The hunters and huntresses turn to Harry, wanting to know the answer. He shook his head. "It's magic actually. A couple of charms to make it work, but I don't really know all the details."

 **Harry couldn't help but smirk as he said, "No. No it's not, Adam. Actually, it's ma…"**

 **A sudden tremor startled the four. They looked behind them and in the light of Harry's Lumos charm, they saw a large, hulking behemoth of a Grimm. Its solid black fur shined in the light, and the glare of the light on the white bone plates almost blinded Isabella when she looked at them. Eight beady red eyes stared down at them hungrily and maliciously as the eight bone covered legs kept the massive beast upright. All four teens looked up at the beast in sheer terror.**

Everyone's eyes widen dramatically, especially Ron. "A D-D-DEATH EATER!" Weiss screamed in fright. Later, she would deny peeing her pants at the sight of the grimm.

"They're in a Death Eater's nest?!" Glynda exclaimed in horror. How on earth did the nest got into the Emerald Forest?! Ozpin, meanwhile, have both his eyebrows raised up, but didn't show any other kind of shock.

Ruby's clutch her sister in fright, afraid for her crush. What if those death eaters end up killing all of them?! Blake is also worried, especially for Adam.

Hermione's eyes are filled with worry while Ron's eyes are filled with fear. "SPIIIIIIIDEEEEER!" Ron yelled, before jumping behind the couch. Why?! Why do they have to show his greatest fear?! Why couldn't it be a butterfly?! Why not a butterfly for once?!

Harry's eyes, however, are filled with anger. ' _A giant spider?! Another fucking spider?! I have to deal with them again?!'_ He's trying so hard not to yell in anger.

"RUN, YOU BITCHES, RUN!" Nora and Jaune screamed at the same time, the both of them pale. Pyrrha and Ren are too shock to scold their partners.

 **"D-D-D…" Isabella stammered. "D-D-DEATH EATER!"**

 **"RUN, YOU BITCHES, RUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Lily screamed and the large spider Grimm roared at them and began chasing them. They ran at top speed, but the Death Eater stayed right on their heels.**

 **They came up upon another tunnel to their immediate right; one that was too small for the large Death Eater to fit in. "RIGHT!" Harry shouted. They turned quickly and dived into the tunnel while Harry brought up the rear. Jumping towards the cave while facing the Grimm, he quickly twirled his wand and shouted, "Arania Exumai!"**

 **With a bright flash of light, the Death Eater was thrown back into the wall. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the large spider-like Grimm smash into the wall with enough force to crack it! He landed on the ground with a thud as the resulting crash of the Death Eater caused several rocks to block the entrance of the small enclave they had entered.**

' _Incredible!'_ Hermione, Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha thought at the same time. Despite being shock at seeing the Death Eater, they still have enough sense to see Harry's powers.

And they have the feeling that this isn't the extent of his power.

 **Harry stared at the rocks for a few minutes, then back down at his wand. "Damn." What else could be said to that?**

 **Shaking his head, he got up and went to catch up with the others. He found them in another large tunnel. They all stopped and tried to catch their breath. "I-Is everyone…Okay?" Isabella panted in exhaustion.**

 **"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! THAT WAS A FREAKING DEATH EATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lily screamed as she began stomping around the group. "A DEATH EATER!"**

 **"I thought they were just a myth," Adam mumbled. "A scary story that the old man told to scare kids into not going into the woods at night! You mean to tell me that old fart was right?!"**

 **Harry, who had been trying his hardest to be calm, finally lost it. He roared and slammed his hand into the wall, surprising the others. "A GIANT BLOODY SPIDER?! SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM AGAIN?!" He looked up at the ceiling and screamed, "YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE ALMOST BEING EATEN BY GIANT MAN-EATING SPIDERS AGAIN?!"**

The hunters and huntresses turn to Harry in shock, while the boy himself is trying to keep himself from yelling like his other is doing. "You mean you fought those fucking things?!" Yang exclaimed.

"No, just their cousins." Harry gritted out. "Me and Ron followed a trail of spiders before bumping into a spider twice as large as the one you saw. At age 12, if I might add."

"And you survived?" Weiss asked in disbelief. How can somebody at that age survive something like that? They all didn't notice Ron slowly peeking out from the seat he is hiding behind.

 **The three watching this were shocked. He had to fight these things once before…? Again, they were startled by a noise. But…this time there was nothing behind them. They looked around and watched in shock as another Death Eater, much, MUCH larger than the one that was chasing them, appeared and fell to the ground not ten feet from them.**

Ron screamed once again before ducking right back down. Hermione and Harry sigh. Despite fighting a giant horde of spider, Ron's fear haven't changed.

 **They stared at the dead Grimm, wide-eyed, as a figure dropped in front of them. The figure was obviously female (they could all tell by the figure's build) and just shorter than Adam. She panted heavily as she stabbed her rusty scimitar into the ground for support and leaned against it. The two girls (Lily's eyes having adjusted enough for her to see) rushed over to her to help her.**

Yang whistled. "Dang, that girl got some skills." Yang commented, looking at her. "She looks familiar though."

"I agree." Ozpin, Glynda, and Ruby murmured at the same time.

 **"Oh my, gosh! Are you ok?!" Isabella asked in alarm.**

 **"Y-yeah," the woman whispered hoarsely. "Just…just wish I had a little water…"**

 **Harry quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a miniature water bottle. Adam raised an eyebrow at this, but was quickly shocked when Harry waved his wand and the bottle suddenly grew into a normal sized bottle!**

The more Yang see this, the more surprise at the fact that magic is real. She thought that stuff is suppose to be fairy tales! She didn't ever thought that magic was real, despite grimms roaming around the earth.

 **Harry paid him no mind as he walked over to the woman and held out the bottle. "Here you go, ma'am," he said with a smile.**

 **The woman, who still had her head down, looked up. Isabella gasped softly to herself as Harry raised an eyebrow, the only amount of shock he allowed to appear on his face. The woman smiled at him. "Thank you," she said gratefully, and quickly unscrewed the top off of the bottle and took a couple of sips. She sighed contently. "That really helped."**

Ruby's, Yang's, Ozpin's, and Glynda's eyes widen at the same time. The others are surprise as well, but not the extent of the four mentioned hunters and huntresses. "Impossible…." Glynda whispered in shock.

"But she's dead…." Ozpin whispered in shock, showing full emotion for the first time since this reading.

' _Is it really her….'_ Yang and Ruby thought at the same time. Ruby is coming close to shutting down in shock, and the only thing that will make her shut down is the confirmation.

 **Harry smiled back. "Not a problem at all, ma'am. All in a day's work. I'm Harry, by the way. This is Adam, Lily, and Isabella," he said, gesturing to the other teens respectfully. "What's your name?"**

 **She smiled at them. Her silver eyes, very similar to one Ruby Rose's, seemed to twinkle. "Summer," she introduced. "Summer Rose."**

Everyone was silent. No one spoke a word. Harry and Hermione are wondering if this is Ruby's mother, or someone related to Ruby. By the looks of the others, it's probably the former.

"M-Mom?" Ruby murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her mother is alive?

Yang is as shocked as her sister. So her step-mother is alive, and been living with fucking Death Eaters for eleven years? Blake and Weiss look at the two in concern, wondering how they are taking it. While they are shock to hear, they doubt it's beyond to what Ruby and Yang are feeling.

Ozpin drop his coffee in shock while Glynda drop her book is shock. "So Summer Rose is alive in that dimension…." Ozpin murmured, a slight daze. And in a nest of Death Eaters no less. While he doubt that didn't happen in this dimension, he wonder how on earth Summer lived for so long.

Then he remember something else and is filled with dread. ' _My alternate self is a dead man.'_ He hope the other Glynda will be capable of running Beacon without him.

 **Back atop of the Beacon Cliffs**

 **Ozpin stared at his scroll in shock. 'I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SO dead!' he thought dreadfully. 'My time has come sooner than I thought! I just hope Glynda is capable of handling Beacon by herself when I'm gone.'**

"What are you talking about Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked, turning to the Headmaster. Weiss and Team JNPR turn to him as well, while Yang and Ruby are still in a state of shock.

Ozpin chuckle nervously. "I think the book is gonna explain it for me." ' _Even if I don't want it to.'_ Ozpin couldn't help but think.

 **Glynda was in a similar state of shock. "How?! How is this possible?! Ozpin, what is going here?!" she asked in alarm.**

 **"I…I haven't the slightest idea, Glynda," Ozpin admitted. "Hopefully, if this IS Summer Rose, THE Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, we can get some answers when Misters Potter and Taurus and Misses Vulpes and Nightingale reappear again."**

That broke Yang and Ruby out of their frozen state, and turn to Ozpin in shock and anger. "You mean you're not gonna help them?!" Yang yelled, her eyes turning. Her mother is down there for crying out loud! Shouldn't he help her out, after several years?! Ruby is also glaring at the professor, feeling the same way Yang is feeling.

"I understand why the both of are angry, but let my other explain myself." Ozpin said firmly, even though he can feel Glynda's questioning gaze, silently asking the same thing Ruby and Yang are. If the other Ozpin is like him, then he got the same reason he does that doesn't go and rescue them.

 **Glynda's eyes widened. "You mean we're not going to help them?! Even if this is Summer?!"**

 **"What good would it do right now, Glynda?" Ozpin asked. "Not only do we not know where they are, but we told them we would not interfere. Doing so would ruin the purpose of this test, and it would also have a negative effect on the four students themselves. Need I remind you about what happened with Team STRQ (Stark) during their initiation?"**

Glynda frown, remembering that. Yang and Ruby still glared at him though. "So that means you stand back and do nothing while my mom and Harry fight those things?!"

"You head my alternate self explanation Ruby, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Ozpin told her calmly, but firmly. "Me and Glynda would be running blind if we try to go rescue them ourselves, and like I said, interfering will have a negative effect on the team." Glynda frown, remembering Team STRQ (Stark).

Yang gritted his teeth in anger while Ruby look close to crying. But they can't argue with Ozpin. So they turn to Harry. "I really hope your other will help her get out of there."

"Don't worry." Harry told them softly, looking at the screen. "I doubt the other me will just give up on escaping." After all he's been through, he won't let spiders kill him or take his new life away.

Meanwhile, Hermione gritted her teeth. No matter what happens, Harry receives little to no adult help. Every time he needs it, very rarely does the adults help. It's aggravating! The only thing that calming her down is Ozpin's explanation, knowing he have a point.

 **Glynda frowned. Oh, she remembered. "So, what? We just stand here and hope for the best?"**

 **"That's what I'm doing, at least," Ozpin confirmed with a nod. "I'm not in the least bit of hurry to find out if this truly is Summer Rose or not."**

"WHAT?!" Yang and Ruby yelled at the same time, getting angrier. Ruby looks very close to bawling her eyes out. How could Ozpin say that?!

"Again, let my other explain." Ozpin said tiredly, feeling a bit too old for his age.

 **"How can you say that?!"**

 **"Because, Glynda," Ozpin said as he turned to look at her, and Glynda was shocked to see him crying crocodile tears! "I allowed Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, her two only daughters, to be accepted into Beacon Academy when she specifically ordered me never to do so. Threatened me with bodily harm, in fact! I'm not too eager to face Summer's wrath right now."**

That took the anger out of the two sisters and they both blink at Ozpin, as did the others. None of the students ever saw Ozpin react like this, not ever in their months at Beacon.

The broke out of their owlish state when Glynda started laughing. The students were shock at seeing Glynda laugh before some of them started laughing as well.

Ozpin sigh, but didn't held any grudges against them. He would've laugh if someone acted like that.

"She isn't that scary, is she?" Hermione asked, making Ozpin shiver a little. He and Glynda both saw Summer's temper and they both agreed that they don't want it to be directed on them, if they could help it. That doesn't stop either of them from laughing at the other if the temper is directed on one of them.

 **Glynda Goodwitch stared at Ozpin for a good two minutes. She stayed silent until the gravity of what he said hit her all at once. She laughed vociferously.**

Ozpin sigh as the laughing continue, though he can see that Yang's and Ruby's are being forced out. He would like to see any of them face Summer's wrath without peeing their pants.

But he smiled a little. The more he reads, the more changes he can see due to this boy. The Schnee Dust Company being less racist, a member of the White Fang quitting it and joining Beacon, and now, Summer being alive. If Harry gets out of there, with everyone else with him as well, then he will believe that this boy can do anything.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope this chapter have a good amount of emotion, as well as humor in the end. Review your thoughts, as well as favorite and follow this story, and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to part 2 of reading chapter 6. Here, we are gonna have the readers read more of chapter and they are going to see the old Potter temper. Before you start though, let me ask you guys something.**

 **Remember my last author's note? Well, for the RWBY crossover I'm planning, which story should RWBY cross with when I post it. Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Harry Potter series, Naruto series, or The Hunger Games series? Please give an answer on the review so I can make a decision and if possible, give me your reason why I should make RWBY crossover with that particular series. And by the way, I'm only gonna post the trailers for each character for right now, to see how many people will be interested.**

 **So, with that announcement, enjoy part 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 2

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

 **"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss growled as turned her back to Ruby. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."**

That cause Yang to scowl and clench her fist while Weiss wince. When you hear yourself say stuff like that, it gives you a perspective of how much of a jerk you were.

Harry and Hermione also frown, while Ron downright scowl. "Yep, she's definitely a fem-Malfoy." Ron muttered loudly, drawing Weiss's attention. And her anger.

"Would you stop comparing me to a horrible person?!"

"Well you are!" Ron exclaimed, getting up at the same time Weiss did. "You insult people, you're arrogant, and you rub your money in people faces! That everything the Malfoys do! How the other Harry put up with you is beyond me!" Weiss turn red in anger and before she could unleash her fury at him, Goodwitch spoke up.

"Mrs. Schnee, will you sit down?" Goodwitch told her sternly. The girl reluctantly did so, but didn't release her glare at Ron. "As for you Mr. Weasley, I would ask to keep your opinion to yourself before judging someone." She read ahead a bit and saw that Mrs. Schnee regretted her words.

Ron, in response, just grunted and sat back down. Both Harry and Hermione gave the professor a apologetic look for Ron's behavior. The redhead can be as bad as any pureblood when it comes to Slytherin or those that seems arrogant.

 **"You don't even know me," came the low, soft reply of the young Rose, and Weiss had to suppress a wince. Things had started out well enough between the two of them. However, after a run-in with a pack of Beowolves, the two almost set the forest on fire, due to their colliding fighting styles.**

 **The two had been at odds since.**

"So that didn't change." Ruby said with a slump. She had hope the fight would, but unfortunately, no such luck.

Harry, meanwhile, look at Weiss. If she acted like that towards other, how can his other been able to stand her? He couldn't stand Malfoy for Merlin sake.

 **Weiss was irritated with herself for falling into her old ways before she met Harry. She chastised herself for saying what she did to Ruby. It wasn't fair to her. Weiss, despite the cold exterior she put on in public, was not heartless. She understood that Ruby must be having a rough time being accepted into Beacon two years early, and she wasn't making it easier right now.**

' _So my other must have broke her attitude. I wonder if I've done what the Weasley twins would do and prank her until her attitude change.'_ Harry thought while Weiss herself look down on herself.

She's ashamed of how she acted back then. During the initiation, she didn't even think about how Ruby felt about the whole thing. She look at her other self on the screen. If the other Weiss can change her ways, can she?

 **But sadly, she was still very prideful, and it was that pride that kept her walking forward.**

' _Not even Harry can tear that pride away.'_ Yang, Blake, and Ruby thought with eye rolls. Even Yang knew it would be near impossible to break Weiss out of her pride.

 **She heard light footsteps behind her, so she knew Ruby was following. It amazed the Schnee heiress how quiet the girl could walk, especially since that said girl's Semblance was speed. One would expect her to have heavier footsteps in light of her preferred weapon as well as her unorthodox and rather exhaustive fighting style, but not Ruby. She moved like a predator, skillfully stalking her prey.**

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby said brightly. It took her practice to walk like that, especially with her scythe.

 **"So, um," Ruby tried restart a casual conversation, "you, uh, you're good friends with Harry, right?"**

 **Weiss turned slightly and saw Ruby looking apprehensive and sporting a light blush on her cheeks. Weiss couldn't stop the smirk from spreading. Seemed like Harry had an admirer.**

Ruby's teammates, especially her sister, smirk at her, while the young girl blush. Harry blush as well, looking away from the team leader. Ozpin chuckle, recognizing the crush immediately, while Glynda crack a small, but noticeable, small.

Even though Ruby's embarrassed, she still listen to the book and TV, hoping to know more about Harry.

 **She turned back around and said slyly, "Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"**

 **Ruby blushed harder. "W-well, i-it's just he's so nice and when I have been around him he doesn't look at me like I'm crazy for appreciating weapons," she admitted. "I…I'd just like to know more about him, that's all!"**

"Oh, this is just so cute!" Yang laughed while Ruby threw another pillow at Yang. The blonde, however, duck before it hit her before turning to Spirit. "Do you think you can make a recording of these moments?"

"If you're good." Spirit teased, ignoring Ruby shaking her head no.

 **Weiss chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you much, because Harry likes to keep things to himself, and it's not really my place to tell you all about him," she said, making Ruby deflate slightly. "Having said that, I can tell the doesn't like-"**

 **Suddenly, a loud screech took the two by surprise. They tensed and turned around to see a large Nevermore diving right at them!**

"And things are going to go downhill again." Weiss said, sighing. Unfortunately, she's getting use to Ruby and Yang's crazy ideas.

 **With Harry and the others**

 **Everyone stared at who they all assumed was a dead woman from their conversation with Ruby the day before. She was just shorter than Adam and was wearing a nearly shredded armored vest and pants under a tattered white cloak. Her hair was long and wavy, falling just under her impressive chest. Her silver eyes were darting from teen to teen, analyzing whether they were a threat or not.**

Ruby and Yang stiffen at the site of their mother, paying full attention to the screen. Harry, himself, couldn't blame them. If his mom or dad was in the book, alive and well, he would pay more attention.

 **"Summer Rose, huh?" Harry mused. "Any relation to Ruby Rose?"**

 **Summer turned sharply to stare at Harry. "You know my little Rose?" she asked in a hopeful tone. She bolted towards Harry with a burst of speed that surprised him and tackled him to the ground.**

 **"Ack!"**

 **"Is she okay?! Is she eating well?! Oh! I'm sure she's become soooo beautiful! Just like the rose I know she is! How about Yang?! Oh, she must be a heart breaker by now! How's she?! Is she eating well?! Wait, did I already ask that one? Ah, who the hell cares! My babies must be A-Okay if you know 'em!" she yelled cheerfully as she hugged Harry tightly and rubbed her cheek against his.**

That drew some laughter from some of the readers while Harry blush slightly in embarrassment. "Wow, your mother is really doting." Blake commented, looking towards Yang and Ruby.

Ruby didn't respond to Blake, but Yang did. "Well, that's one of mom's annoying qualities. Something I picked up." Yang admitted. It didn't help that she and Ruby got attack by Grimm at a young age. Yep, definitely didn't help.

 **"Ack! Help, please!" Harry called out, making everyone laugh at his misfortune. "Can't…breathe!"**

 **"Oh! Right, right. Sorry!" Summer said sheepishly as she jumped up from their position. Harry gasped for air and got up quickly. He quickly regained his breath and looked back to the white cloaked woman.**

 **"Man, you have a wicked grip," Harry commented as he rubbed his arms.**

 **"Well, I am a Huntress, after all," Summer said happily. "Now talk! My daughter! How's she?!"**

Yang and Ruby felt happy that their mom still have them in the forefront of her mind, even when she's in danger herself. It shows how much she cares.

 **Harry blink at the sudden mood change. "Well, she was fine last I saw her," he said. "Though, she seemed a bit nervous about team placements. Ozpin was extremely blunt during initiation."**

Ozpin sweated a little, hoping his other will survive, or at the very least, write a will before Summer grabs him. Glynda, herself, is laughing a little at Ozpin's reaction. While she can't blame her boss for being afraid of summer, it's still funny.

 **"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Summer waved her hands in front of her face and narrowed her eyes. "Team placements? Oz? Initiation? You're from Beacon, right?" A nod. "Okay, first off, Oz would never allow Ruby OR Yang join Beacon. I would know. I threatened to cut his balls off with a pair dull rusty shears if he did. Or was it disembowel him with a spoon?" She looked confused and thought aloud, "Hm. I don't remember which. Perhaps I used both? I did want to put the fear of God in him."**

"She used both." Ozpin muttered with a pale face and a shiver. He don't know if he should be grateful that Summer isn't alive in his world or not. Then again, she might come haunt him from her grave till the day he's die.

Yes, he's that scared of Summer.

 **She shook her head and shouted, "And secondly! We're nowhere near Beacon! We're under the Snowy Forest!"**

 **That shocked everyone. "Um, Ms. Rose? I think you're misinformed. We're under the Emerald Forest, just outside of Beacon," Isabella affirmed to the huntress.**

 **Summer was about to retort, but suddenly stopped and thought about it. "Huh. Damn, these tunnels must go farther than I thought," she mused quietly. "To be right under Beacon and not even know it!" She suddenly remembered what Harry said about Ruby. "Wait. You said Ruby was at Beacon?" She growled. "Grimm dammit, Ozpin! I TOLD you NEVER let her join Beacon! That tears it! I'm gonna disembowel you with that spoon! Then I'm gonna use 'em like marionette strings and tie you to the ceiling with 'em! And then…"**

Ozpin turn even more pale when she started shouting and shiver violently. Everyone is slowly going wide eyes at the threats Summer is making.

Now most of them are realizing why even Ozpin is afraid of her. That woman has a temper.

 **Back with Ozpin**

 **Ozpin began shivering violently. Glynda became concerned. "Ozpin! Are you ok?!" she asked.**

 **"It's Summer, alright," he whimpered. "Only one person can send shivers down my spine like this and not even be near me."**

' _Agreed other me.'_ Ozpin thought with another shiver. She could threaten him from her grave and he would still be shivering from the threats she makes. That's how scar she is.

 **Back with Harry and the others**

 **Harry and the others stared at Summer in awe as she ranted. It was like watching a train wreck. You didn't want to turn away. Summer paced in front of them as she shouted to the ceiling.**

 **"…and if that's not enough, I'll filet your ass with your damn cane, Ozzie! YOUR cane, Ozzie! You hear me?! YOUR CANE!" she ranted wildly, throwing her hands in the air. "You won't be able to sit for the rest of your damn life!"**

By now, everyone is at least a bit pale. While it didn't show the all the threats on the book, it showed them on the TV. And right now, Jaune, Ron, and Nora are shivering in fear. Even Weiss is showing that she's scared. "Your mother scares me." Jaune whimpered, getting nods all around.

"Huh. Now I know where I got my temper from." Yang said, blinking a little and a bit pale as well. That is her when she's in full mama bear mode.

 **"Um, ma'am?" Harry asked uncertainly. Summer whirled and glared at him. "I know you're kinda mad right now, but we really need to get out of here. I don't want to meet up with another Death Eater down here."**

"Yes, go before the spiders come back." Ron said with a shiver. Whenever he sees a spider, all of his courage is immediately wiped away, like it wasn't there.

 **She stared at him expressionlessly before she sighed. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but there ain't a way out of here. I've looked for one for nearly eleven years now," she said tiredly. "Hell, I'm surprised I haven't died here."**

"Eleven years?!" Everyone screamed (san Glynda and Ozpin) in horror. How on earth did she survive eleven years in those tunnels?! None of them can even think of staying there for eleven days!

Glynda and Ozpin, however, shook their head. Only Summer can survive eleven years with the shape of her worst fear as her only company.

 **Lily gasped. "You've survived eleven years down here?!" she questioned in horror. 'I can't even imagine living elven days down here!' she thought.**

' _I couldn't survive one day down there!'_ Ron thought with a whimper. Eleven years, in that hell hole? That would be his worst nightmare coming to life. Or maybe a death sentence.

 **Summer nodded grimly. "That's probably the only thing I bothered keeping track of down in this hell," she explained. "I used to think that I could get out before Ruby's or Yang's next birthday, but I could never find a way out. Not only do these tunnels go on forever, and apparently stretch out a ways across the continent, but there's no way to the surface from the ground. The Death Eaters can climb the walls, so they never bother creating tunnels up to the surface. They make them on the ceiling, waiting for unfortunate souls to walk across them."**

"Thank goodness they don't exist in our world." Ozpin muttered, shaking his head. In their remnant, death eaters are only myths, something from story books. Or at the very least, an extinct Grimm.

 **Adam frowned. "Then how'd you survive?" he inquired.**

 **"You'd be surprised what falls down those holes I mentioned," Summer said. "Normal animals to caravans from the nomads from outside the walls, I've made due by scrounging up what I needed. And before any of you think it, no I haven't had to eat any humans just to survive. The Death Eaters usually kill them before I get there to salvage." The teens seemed grateful for that.**

"Thank god." Ruby and Yang breathed out in relief. Their mother didn't convert to cannibalism to survive.

 **"That can't the only reason," Isabella observed.**

 **"I discovered an underground lake down here," Summer admitted. "That helps with water, and Death Eaters don't swim, or at least they don't chase me when I jump in. There are fish in that lake."**

"Say what?" Was the overall reaction from everyone in the room.

"How is their a pond in those tunnels?" Jaune asked incredulously. "Is that even possible?"

"I didn't believe so, until now." Blake said, shaking her head. She know hunters and huntresses see bizarre things, but this is ridiculous.

 **"Seriously?" Adam asked incredulously.**

 **"No, I already told you Adam, my godfather was Sirius," Harry said automatically.**

Yang laughed a little while everyone else groan. They better be careful saying the word 'serious' in front of Harry, and possibly Yang from now on. No doubt the blonde will use it.

 **Lily and Isabella deadpanned at the lame joke as Adam chuckled. Summer blinked at the joke. She stared at Harry for a moment before breaking into loud laughter. "That was good, kid!" she praised. "I haven't laughed in a long time!"**

"Now I know where Yang's sense of humor came from." Weiss commented, looking at the blonde. Yang responded back with a raspberry.

"You're just jealous at how good my jokes are." Yang declared, missing everyone slowly shaking their heads. Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at one another. She reminds them of Sirius a lot.

 **Her face became serious after her laughter died down. "In all seriousness, yes, there are fish in the lake, thought why and how is beyond me."**

 **Before anyone could say anything else, a loud screech resounded from behind Summer, and a large Death Eater appeared and was about to bite the Huntress's head off! Summer turned quickly, but was knocked to the ground.**

Ron screamed in terror before going back under the chair while Ruby and Yang screamed, "Mom!". Everyone else is at the edge of their seat, wondering what's going to happen

 **She gasped when the hit the ground, and heard the sound of teeth piercing flesh and a loud cry of pain.**

 **"HARRY!" Lily, Adam, and Isabella shouted in panic. Summer looked up and gasped in dismay. Harry stood above her, his arm held up above him and the Death Eater's fangs digging into his skin. His blood flowed down his arm and dripped to the ground in a slow, steady stream. What shocked Summer was that he was actually holding the Death Eater back. Death Eaters were rumored to be stronger than Deathstalkers, and Summer could attest to this. Yet somehow, Harry was holding it back with his strength alone.**

Everyone stood in shock at the scene before them, even Hermione and Ron. While they have seen Harry do some amazing things, they haven't seen him hold a giant spider back with strength alone. What also made all of them stun was the wound on him and he doesn't even look like he's in pain.

"Holy shit." Jaune muttered in awe. He have seen hunters and huntresses do some crazy stuff, but this takes this to a whole knew level.

Pyrrha drop her jaws at the site she's seeing. Now she's really eager to fight Harry herself. To hold off a Death Eater like that shows how skilled he really is. And the other Harry also getting the skills from this Harry as well, so she might be able to get that fight soon.

"He's asking to die." Weiss muttered, with Blake slowly nodding in agreement. Not only are those things dangerous, but they are also poisonous.

Ozpin slowly sip in his coffee, with both eyebrows raised, while Glynda look at the scene in shock. How can a child endure that much pain and doesn't even look like it even hurts a little? Though the anger he seems to radiating is adding to that durability.

Hermione heard Harry hiss in pain, holding his arm. That cause Hermione to react. Slowly, Hermione got up from her seat and slowly stood in front of Harry. Harry tense, having a feeling of what is going to happen.

SLAP

Everyone look at the wizard and witch as Harry wince with a stinging cheek and Hermione look at him with a glare. "That's for doing another stupid thing." Hermione growled, sitting back down. But if you look closely, you can see the amount of worry in her eyes.

Glynda shook herself out of the shock before continuing reading.

 **But despite this, his face betrayed no pain. No, the only emotion Summer saw was anger. His green eyes were literally glowing in a malevolent green light as he growled at the Grimm. "I've…HAD it…with…you…EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!" he shouted. It took a lot to get him to use the word "Freak," given his own history with the word. But given the circumstances, he would make an exception.**

Hermione look at Harry in concern. What did he meant by, 'given his own history with the word'? She knows that Harry doesn't like the Dursleys, but that's only it. She didn't even knew that he had to cook for them until today

 **Then, much to the others' shock and horror, he ripped his arm out of the Grimm's mouth, the large fangs scrapping across his arm.**

It shocked and horrified everyone else in the room as well, with Jaune and Ruby turning a bit pale and green. "Damn." Yang said in awe and horror, not expecting that, but inwardly, she is relieved that Harry saver her and Ruby's mom.

Harry hissed even more at feeling the pain his other if feeling. Unlike the other Harry, he doesn't have the pleasure of his rage blocking the pain.

 **He thrust his wand at the Death Eater and shouted, "Arania Exumai!"**

 **Summer and the others immediately felt a surge of power, one that felt remarkably similar to Aura but more primal and wild, and the Grimm was suddenly thrown into the wall in a burst of white light. Harry wasn't done as he thrust his wand forward again and screamed, "Aqua Eructo!" Another surge later, the four stared wide eyed and slack jawed as a pressurized jet of water erupted from the wand and hit the Death Eater dead center of its abdomen, soaking the large beast.**

 **"** **Glacius** **!" A gust of wind later, and the Death Eater was frozen to the wall. The four watched in awe as Harry stalked towards the incapacitated Grimm. "You know? You're really starting to test my patience, you Acromantula wanna-be. Let this be a lesson to your kin. CONFRINGO!" The blasting curse hit the Death Eater dead center, and blasted a large, gaping hole straight through the Grimm and even left a crater in the wall. The ice holding the Grimm up evaporated instantly in the heat, and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.**

If they were shocked at Harry tearing open a Death Eaters mouth, they are definitely shock at him destroying that thing. ' _He got even more powerful now and I think his temper gotten worse.'_ Hermione thought in her head. Which makes her wonder. If this the extent of Harry's power, did Dumbledore or somebody else really lock some of his magic away?

"Are wizards and witches really that powerful?" Glynda asked in shock. Hermione, hearing the question, answered the professor.

"No, I've never seen a wizard that strong." Hermione told her, shaking her head. "I doubt even Dumbledore can go against something like that." Mostly because the wizard world doesn't focus on melee combat. They think that their magic is superior to it.

What she saw, right now, proved differently.

 **Harry took a deep breath to calm down. The day's events were working on his nerves, and fighting giant spiders was pushing his limits. Summer walked up to him cautiously, not wanting him to register her as an enemy. "Um, kid? You okay there?" she asked hesitantly.**

 **"…Yeah," he sighed after a moment. He clenched his left fist, wincing as he strained the ruined muscles of his arm tightened.**

 **"You're definitely 'not fine!'" Lily snarled as she ran in front of him and glared viciously at him. He flinched back from her angry visage. "You just stuck your arm out for a Fucking Death Eater to take a chomp out of! Not only does your arm look like it's been through a food processor, you were more than likely poisoned by that Death Eater! They're venomous!"**

"What?!" Ruby, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Weiss, and Hermione screamed in panic. Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Glynda, and Ozpin already knew that, from the rumors they heard about Death Eaters, but they were still worried.

Harry, however, merely shrugged. That isn't the first time he got poisoned.

 **Summer, Isabella, and Adam panicked. They had forgotten that detail. Harry, however, seemed like he could care less.**

"How can you look like that?!" Yang screamed. Not even she would be nonchalant about it.

"Just wait. You'll see why." Was all Harry said.

 **"Not like it's the first time I've been bitten by a highly venomous animal," he said tersely, worrying the others even more.**

That cause the hunters and huntresses to look at Harry in worry. Hermione flinched, remembering when Harry told her that he got bit by the basilisk. Thank Merlin Dumbledore's phoenix got there in time.

 **"That's not what's important right now. What is, is getting out of here before I lose my temper and torch the whole place."**

 **"Kid, there's no way out of here!" Summer exclaimed. "If there was, I wouldn't be here right now! It's impossible! Let's just get your arm taken care of and let's get somewhere safe-"**

 **Harry whirled and grabbed her by her cloak. He pulled her close, and Summer winced at his furious glare. "'Impossible' isn't in my vocabulary, lady!" he snarled.**

"Oh no." Hermione muttered, seeing the edge of the old Potter temper. Ron slowly peeked out from his place at the couch before sitting back down on the couch. He pale, however, when he saw Harry becoming angry.

 **This made Summer angry. "Then get a damn word-a-day calendar, kid! 'Cuz you can't get out of here! Even if you somehow found a way, the Death Eaters more than likely made it to lure you in! These things are damn smart! Some of them have had years of experience on you!"**

 **"I will NOT be bested by a giant bug!" Harry shouted. "I've outwitted a three headed dog and bested a troll at eleven! Survived these monsters' nasty cousins and slayed the damn Serpent King at twelve! Fought soul sucking demons and werewolves at thirteen! And outflew a Grimm damned DRAGON at FOURTEEN!" he bellowed at Summer, shocking her, as well as Harry's other compatriots.**

 **"I have even endured the torture of a demonic toad at fifteen before coming here! Don't DARE tell me I can't do anything! And NEVER, EVER tell me something is impossible! I've DONE the impossible for simply having the audacity to live! I AM IMPOSSIBLE!" he continued heatedly and turned towards the passage he and his companions ran through. "So I won't sit here and do NOTHING! For the last two years, I have finally been allowed to live a life of MY choosing! And I won't let ANYTHING keep from that life!"**

Everyone was silenced in shock. Even Ozpin was shock at Harry's explosion. Harry felt his jealousy rise up at that, wanting to live the life of his choosing as well, while Hermione and Ron both look at Harry in concern.

' _A three headed dog, a troll, giant spiders, the serpent, demons, werewolves, and a dragon?'_ Glynda listed off all the things that Harry went through in her head, looking at him. ' _And he says that he done the impossible just by living. What on earth did that boy went through?'_

' _Grimm damn, his temper is worse than mine.'_ Yang thought her in her head. ' _Did he really go through all of that?'_ Unknown to her, her team and Team JNPR are thinking along the line of her thoughts.

And what did he meant by 'finally been allowed to live a life of my choosing'?

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern. Despite knowing little about his past, Hermione can see that this is affecting him.

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding to her. "Just a bit jealous is all." Hermione frown and grab his hand to comfort him, getting a appreciative smile from him.

 **Isabella, shaking off her shock, looked to Harry and asked, "Uh, hey, where are you going?"**

 **"Going back to get my Firebolt," he said, walking through the passageway. "Then getting us the hell out of this hellhole."**

 **"But didn't a cave-in block the way?" Adam asked, remembering the sounds of rocks falling.**

 **"Not. For. Long," Harry said, not breaking stride.**

"You don't underestimate Harry Potter when it comes to the impossible." Ron said, shaking his head. "Most likely, he will prove you wrong."

"I'm starting to believe that." Blake admitted, seeing how determine Harry is. She's curious as to how he will get himself and everyone with him out of that tunnel.

 **Lily stood watching Harry for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. She suddenly sighed and yelled out, "Hey, partner! Wait up!" She ran off after him.**

 **Adam grunted, but started after them. Isabella looked at Summer for a moment. "Ms. Rose, Harry seems fully convinced he can escape. Whether it works or not, isn't worth the shot to see your daughters again?" she asked the older woman, before she took off after them.**

 **Summer continued to stand there, contemplating what had just been said. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a beaten up old locket. She opened it and saw a picture of Taiyang (her husband), her daughters Ruby and Yang, and Qrow (her best friend) posing in front of their house smiling. She stared at faces of her daughters and sighed tiredly. 'Ruby. Yang, Tai, Qrow,' she thought forlornly. She shook her head and steeled her emotions. She grabbed her scimitar and ran off after the teens.**

Several tears came out of Ruby's eyes while Yang is trying hard not to cry, but failing. They may not get their mother back in their world, but they really hope that Harry will bring their mother back to their other selves. If he does, then they are going to run up to him and give him the biggest hug they could give.

After all, they are doing the best they can not to give him a huge hug right now for saving her the first time. They don't think they could resist the urge if he gets her out of their.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. One or two more parts to go, and then I will be finish with this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	11. Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they're gonna read part 3 of chapter 6. After that, there will be one more part to do (Hopefully). Also, I got a poll set up for anyone who wants to do it. Just give out your own opinion with that one. Enjoy part 3.**

 **P.S. I made four trailers for my future RWBY crossover. The story is called Team PHNK. Check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 3

 **With Pyrrha and Jaune**

 **"I don't think this is it," Pyrrha remarked as she and Jaune walked deeper into a cave.**

 **"Pyrrha, I made the torch," Jaune sighed resignedly. "Could you humor me for about, five more feet?" He tripped soon after saying that, making the torch fall into a puddle.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang facepalm at this while Jaune drop his head in shame. Can this book give him a break? It didn't need to show this part.

 **Pyrrha again wondered if Jaune was acting this clueless on purpose or was it all an act. Her father had warned her of the Arc's craftiness when it came to seducing women.**

Weiss snorted. "Jaune? A seducer? He can't even flirt."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Try both." Yang suggested.

 **She really didn't think Jaune was like that and he was the only other one in the whole school (except Potter) that didn't want to know her because of her fame.**

' _One of the reasons I like him.'_ Pyrrha thought in her head, looking at Jaune.

 **And she was curious as to why his Aura hadn't been unlocked before now. Surely his parents should have unlocked it when he was about nine or ten. Yet his wasn't. Why?**

Everyone turn to Jaune, making him groan before admitting it. "My parents didn't wanted me to become a hunter, so they didn't do it." That explains it.

"Then how did they agree to let you come into Beacon?" Weiss asked him. The only answer she got was Jaune turning his head away. "Hey! Answer me!"

"Weiss." Harry said, a certain tone in his voice that made Weiss flinch a little. "I think that is something Jaune don't want to tell. So how about you stop trying to force it out of him?" Weiss got the courage to glare at him, not wanting to back down. The two stare off at one another before Weiss slump in her seat.

Hermione and Ron look at one another. Harry develop the ability to force others to stop an argument during his time as a secret DADA teacher. It's certainly coming in handy. Meanwhile, Jaune gave Harry an appreciative smile, who gave one back to him.

 **As Jaune picked himself up, Pyrrha noticed something else wrong with this cave. "Do you feel something?" she asked.**

 **"Soul crushing regret?" he asked morbidly.**

 **"No," Pyrrha said. "It feels…warm."**

 **They walked a few more feet and noticed a light. They moved closer and saw it was imitating from a large object hanging above them. Jaune brightened.**

"Don't touch it!" Jaune exclaimed, forgetting the other couldn't hear him. How on earth did he think that was a relic at the time?

 **"That's the relic!" he exclaimed. He carefully reached out to grab it, but instantly lurched out of reach. "Hey!" He tried to grab it, but it kept moving out of reach.**

 **"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha cautioned, but he didn't listen as he finally grabbed hold of the "relic." Slowly, he was lifted up and came face to face with several beady red eyes.**

 **He screamed.**

 **With Yang and Blake**

 **Yang heard a scream and whirled around. "Some girl's in trouble!"**

Jaune blush while everyone laughed, especially Yang. "No way. You were the girl that scream?" Yang laughed out, tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't in my position?" Jaune said weakly, but it was a weak argument since Yang wouldn't scream in fear of seeing it. Most likely, she would punch the thing in the eye.

 **With Harry and the others**

 **Harry waved his wand, and instantly the rocks barring his path moved out of his way. Lily was still in awe at his power. She had never imagined some of the things she saw Harry do with his Aura.**

"Not aura, magic." Hermione corrected. "And you can do much more than that with it, if utilize correctly."

"I like forward to seeing it." Glynda replied, wondering how much wizards and witches can surpass hunters and huntresses. Or how much Harry can.

 **She also was worried since his arm wasn't getting any better. Normally, Aura would help stop the bleeding of major wounds and even try to heal the wound. But Harry's wound was still as grizzly as when he forcefully pulled his arm out of a Death Eater's mouth. She was worried that the Death Eater's venom was affecting his Aura healing, but she knew that wasn't the case. Death Eater venom incapacitates the victim within three minutes of biting, anaphylactic shock within five, and finally lung and heart failure in ten.**

 **Harry was still alive and kicking. It had been perhaps five minutes since he stupidly stuck his arm out of the giant spider Grimm, but he wasn't even slowing down! "Not like it's the first time I've been bitten by a highly venomous animal," is what he said. Just what bit him that he could have such a high resistance to one of the most venomous monsters in the world?**

The hunters and huntresses look at him for answers. "It's probably in the book." He told them. "If it isn't, I'll tell you guys what the animal/monster was the bit me."

The seem to satisfy most of them, though some like Weiss look like they want to insist on the matter. Luckily for Harry, Glynda and Hermione gave them stares that says to be quiet.

Hermione gave Glynda a smile of thanks to Glynda for helping her, to which the professor replied back with a nod.

 **Harry stopped in the middle of the tunnel and turned to the only source of light in the blacked area. Lily looked as well. The light streaming from the hole they fell through was a Godsend to the redhead. She was forced to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the change in light.**

 **The others walked out of the enclave, alert and ready for anything. Lily looked back to them and saw Summer bringing up the rear, grumbling something inaudibly. She turned hissed at the light. "Damn, that's bright," she complained. "I don't remember light being that bright."**

"Happens when you stay in the dark for too long." Nora said. "I should know. I've done it before, sleeping inside a cave with a giant bear for company."

"She'd stay in the blanket for two hours with her teddy bear." Ren corrected Nora for the others. Harry and Hermione look at Ren, silently asking if that was normal. Ren replied by with a nod.

 **Lily had almost forgotten that the older Huntress had been down here close to eleven years. "Don't worry, ma'am," she assured. "Your eyes will adjust eventually."**

 **"If I don't go blind first," she grumbled. "Why haven't the Death Eaters fixed the hole yet? They usually fix it immediately after someone falls in."**

 **"That's because it's a trap," Harry said aloofly.**

"Good instincts." Ozpin said with a nod. Most hunters and huntresses forget that the more ancient Grimms, along with humans and faunus, can set up traps.

 **The four tensed as they heard the loud footsteps of the Death Eaters resounding through the tunnel. They're eyes widened as they began to make out the unmistakable outlines of Death Eaters in the darkness. Lily abruptly turned to their exit, and saw Death Eaters galore surrounding the circle of light.**

Ron didn't even bother to scream. He immediately jump behind the couch, shaking badly. "Is he always like this?" Blake asked while Yang and Ruby have their eyes glued on the screen.

"Ever since he was a kid." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. They are used to Ron reacting like that when he sees a spider.

 **Looking up, she saw several more standing on the ceiling, guarding their exit. A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked towards it, and her eyes widened. "Harry," she breathed, pointing at the object.**

 **He looked to her and saw her pointing. He followed her gaze and what he saw made him smile. "Perfect," he grinned as the tip of his wand glowed. To the others, he ordered, "Cover your eyes. When I say 'run,' make for where the hole is situated."**

 **"What about you?" Adam asked.**

 **"I'm going to give this things something to remember me by," he said, not breaking his stare with the Death Eater in front of him.**

"Those things are dead." Hermione stated, like it was a fact. The only thing those two can agree on is that you do not mess with Harry Potter. You either get a smack down or end up dead.

 **"Now get ready…"**

 **"Hold it!" Summer called. "I'm going to help you."**

 **Harry turned to glare at her, but she didn't back down. He sighed. "Fine. But when I tell you to bolt, you best be running. We've only got one shot at this."**

Ruby and Yang looked worried and conflicted. On one hand, they don't want Harry to handle all those things alone, even if he's strong enough to handle them. But on the other hand, they don't want their mom to risk death when there's a chance that she might come back to the alternate selves' lives.

 **Summer was wondering how he intended to get them out of this hellhole, but she decided to stay quiet and find out. "Right."**

 **Harry nodded and looked back at the spider Grimm. "Cover your eyes! LUMOS MAXIMA!" he shouted, and light flooded the tunnel, temporarily blinding the Grimm. "RUN!"**

 **Adam, Isabella, and Lily (though she was rather reluctant to leave her partner behind) ran for the circle of light. Harry bolted forward with a cry of "Expelliramus!" followed by several other spells. Summer opened her eyes and charged towards the nearest Death Eater, her scimitar at the ready. She slashed at the Grimm just under its jaw, and sent the beast's head flying up from the force.**

 **However, it also caused her scimitar to shatter. Her eyes widened in dismay. "Shit!"**

"Run!" Yang and Ruby shouted. Their mom will be toast without her weapon!

 **Harry turned to her and grimaced. He grabbed Hunter's Moon and threw it at Summer. "Use that!"**

 **She reacted quickly and grabbed the sword out of the air, twirling around and slicing the Death Eater's head in two. She stared at the blade. It felt awkward in her hands, mainly because of the personalized grip, but it would have to do. She let out a battle cry and charged another Grimm.**

The two of them sigh in relief at that. Nobody question or told a joke about how they're reacting. If it was someone they cared about fighting on here, they would most likely react the same way.

That, and Ron is too scared to say anything right now..

 **Harry was slinging spells around at anything that moved and didn't have a sword swinging. He ducked under a Death Eaters leg as it flew towards him and pointed his wand at a Death Eater. "Expluso!" he shouted and the Death Eater exploded in a mess of blood and guts.**

 **"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Lily, Adam, and Isabella were surrounded by Death Eaters and struggling to keep their ground. He turned to Summer and saw her tiring out quickly. He cursed.**

 **Well, now or never. He swung his wand in a wide arc and screamed, "FIENDFYRE!"**

 **The cursed fire sprang from his wand. The blackened flames spread across the expanse between the two groups, immediately setting several Death Eaters ablaze. The flames went full circle and encircled Summer and Harry, igniting more Grimm and illuminating the entire tunnel.**

Ron and Hermione's eyes widen at seeing this. "When did you learn that?!" Hermione exclaimed. "And why?! That is dark magic! Something dark wizards use!"

Before Harry could defend himself, Yang decided to defend him. "Well it saved his team and our mom." Yang pointed out. "I don't care if it's dark, as long as it use against our enemy."

But those who uses are dark wizard-"

"So you're telling us that Harry is dark wizard?" Ozpin interjected. Hermione's eyes widen before turning to Harry. She wince at his darkening expression, remembering that Harry was accused of being a dark wizard several times. "A gun or a blade can be as dangerous as the so called, 'dark' magic. It can hurt anyone that is used against. But like any other weapon, it can be use to help or defend someone else."

"But, but…." Hermione stuttered, having a hard time accepting it. She had been taught, albeit for a shorter time than purebloods, that spells like those are dark magic and use by dark wizards. But Harry isn't a dark wizard, far from it.

It might take her a bit of time to accept it. But she wince when Harry turn away from her with a darkened expression. She knew how hard it is for Harry to trust, especially now. She and Ron didn't help that matter back then, with Hermione telling Mcgonagall about the Firebolt without speaking to Harry about it and Ron being against Harry during the triwizard tournament. She just hope he doesn't stay angry with her for the remainder of the book.

 **Everyone stared in awe at the flames, but then they saw something shocked the hell out them, even Harry.**

 **The flames converged and formed a corporal image of an animal. Harry wasn't surprised, as the knowledge Sirius had passed to him told him that Fiendfyre did form large spirits of fire, but the animal was what surprised him. From Sirius's knowledge of the spell, Fiendfyre usually took the form of snakes mostly. Birds in some cases. This animal was neither.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widen when they saw what it was. "Prong." Harry breathed out.

The hunters and huntresses are also amaze, but were confused as to who they're talking about. "Who's prong?" Jaune asked them.

Harry semi-answered. "I'm sure it will be answered in the book."

"Either way, that is amazing." Ruby said in awe, drooling a little. Who know such a little stick could hold that much powerful? It's not a flashy weapon, but it's still powerful.

 **It was Prongs. His Patronus was now the size of the biggest Death Eater (which stood about the size of a two story house) and made entirely of the curse fire. The massive stag stared at Harry for a moment and nodded his way.**

 **Harry was stunned for a moment. However, his shock wore off and he grinned. This worked out even better for him! He motioned towards the Death Eaters with his head. "Sic 'em!" he commanded.**

That prompted cheers from Ron, Jaune, Yang, Ruby, and Nora. "Break their legs!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist. Break all eight of those freaks' legs!"

 **Prongs nodded and turned to the nearest Grimm. He charged, antlers at the ready. The antlers pierced the large spider, and Prongs thrust his head up, sending the Death Eater into the wall. He bucked at a Death Eater behind him, and pranced around the area, attacking any Grimm unlucky enough to get in his way.**

"This is amazing." Glynda breathed in awe. She can see that Harry exceeds the skills of most, if not all, hunters. How on earth didn't he got into Beacon earlier, if Ms. Rose is in Beacon at age fifteen?!

 **Harry grinned wider. He turned and grabbed Summer's arm and asked rather happily, "Well, I think we overstayed our welcome, don't ya think?!" He pulled her behind him and shouted the others, "Hey! When I give the signal, jump as high as you can!"**

 **The group, who had to fight off Death Eaters from behind him, looked at him simultaneously and shouted, "Huh?!"**

 **"Trust me!" he shouted back. He pointed his wand at some roots that had been displaced when the Death Eaters created the hole. "Accio Firebolt!"**

In any other day, Ruby and Yang would've been focused on the broom. But right now, they're focused on their mom. "Come on, come on." The two muttered, eyes closed and both of their hands with crossed fingers. Sisters indeed.

 **His prized racing broom quickly dislodged from its resting place in the roots and raced to Harry. Harry pulled Summer along as he ran towards it. A Death Eater tried to block their way, but the fiery Prongs rammed into it, sending it off course. The Firebolt rocketed over the cursed flames and flew straight at Harry.**

 **He moved to the side slightly and grabbed the broomstick with his free hand when it flew past him. Using the superior strength he gained as a Faunus and training for two years, he hauled Summer and himself onto the broomstick. Once he was situated and ordered Summer to hold on, he took off.**

 **Summer Rose-Xiao Long considered herself an expert on all things weird. It was why she didn't question a lot of things. Like how Death Eaters could tunnel under the continent of Vale for so long and no one know it. How Harry's attacks seemed to not be Aura, or at least not a pure form of Aura. Or how freaking fire can form itself into a corporal stag. But riding on a broomstick? She would admit: that impressed her.**

 **She didn't see that one coming.**

"Neither did we." Pyrrha admitted, and she thought she was use to seeing weird stuff. But seeing a flying broom prove her wrong.

Ozpin turn to the wizards and witches in amusement. "You magic users are amusing."

"You have no idea." Harry and Hermione said dryly, looking at a cowering Ron. He really doesn't have any idea how amusing they magic users can be.

 **And the ride itself was nothing short of amazing. As soon as her arms locked around Harry's waist, the wind rushed by her. She was in awe at how they sped up so fast. She liked fast.**

 **Harry made a fast U-turn and rushed towards the others. "Now! JUMP!" The three did as they were told and reinforced their legs with Aura and jumped as high as they could. Harry raced towards them and was a few feet from them when he point his wand at them and shouted, "Alarte Ascendare!"**

 **Isabella, Lily, and Adam suddenly felt themselves flying towards the hole, as if they had been thrown. Harry angled upward and soared after them. He reached them, and they all soared towards their exit. They were almost there when two more Death Eaters appeared on either side of the hole, reading to grab them. One even moved to block their path.**

 **They all raised their eyebrows. They were going to crash into the Grimm. Harry, however, growled angrily at the beast. He couldn't use many of his deadlier spells or curses because he risked hurting his friends or knocking them back into the darkness with the other Death Eaters. Even the lighter spells he knew he didn't think would harm the armored Grimm.**

 **But he had to try something! There had to be something he could use! Racking his brain, he could only come up with one spell. One that he was positive wouldn't work in this situation.**

 **Though, he was using it against a soulless monster…**

Hermione eyes widen in realization. "You're gonna use the patronus charm!" Hermione said to Harry. The boy didn't look at her, but did nodded. Hermione wince, knowing that he's still a bit angry with her.

"The what charm?" Yang asked in confusion.

"You're gonna see soon." Hermione replied. "Just know that it might be an effective move against the Grimm." Everyone pay attention wondering how it will be effective.

 **He concentrated hard on his spell, gathering his magic energy for it. He would only get one shot at this, so he wanted it to count. A memory came to the forefront of his mind, and he smiled happily before he turned to glare at the Death Eater.**

 **Only he didn't see a giant armored spider. He saw something else. One of the many monsters he had faced in his extremely long and excessively short life. The only one that truly scared him…**

' _Dementors.'_ Harry and Hermione thought at the same time. The only thing he feared was fear itself. Nothing else compared to those soul sucking monsters.

Jaune turn to Harry in a bit of shock. "What could be worse than these things?" Everyone turn to them, wondering the same thing as well, but Harry shook his head at them. They are lucky dementors doesn't exist in their world, he don't want to even talk about those things if he can help it.

 **With a shout that his four companions would not soon forget, Harry thrust his wand forward (not bothering with the proper wand motion), and screamed:**

 **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

 **With Ozpin and Glynda**

 **As they waited for the remaining students, a loud explosion caught Ozpin's and Glynda's attention. They looked to see a large dust cloud in the southwest portion of the forest. Their eyes widened as a large, silvery stag burst from the cloud, an equally large Grimm flailing on its antlers. The stag swung its head and the Grimm slid off its horns and hovered above the massive stag.**

All of the hunters' and huntresses' eyes widen, with Harry and Hermione shocked as well. "Wow." Ruby whispered, in awe of the stag. It's like something out of a story book.

' _How much power does that boy hold?'_ Ozpin and Glynda at the same time, shocked beyond all belief. Ozpin drop his coffee onto the ground while Glynda's glasses nearly slid off her face.

' _Harry is stronger than any other wizard!'_ Hermione thought in shock in her head. If Harry can make a Patronus that big at age seventeen, then that shows how powerful he really is. Or can be.

' _Fight, fight, fight.'_ Was the ongoing thought of Yang, Nora, and surprisingly, Pyrrha. They really want to test their skills against Harry.

 **With Yang and Blake**

 **Yang and Blake were wondering what to do about the "girl" that they assumed was in trouble when the explosion rocked the ground. They looked around and their eyes widened when a silvery stag shot out of a dust cloud with a Grimm on its antlers. Yang looked at Blake in astonishment.**

 **"What the hell is that?!" she asked loudly.**

 **"I…" Blake was at a loss for words. "I don't know…"**

"A powerful hunter." Blake murmured, looking at Harry. She's really starting to admire Harry, with all the power he holds. He can face off the against even the strongest of hunters and huntresses.

"Also, another weird thing added in the initiation." Yang added with fake cheerfulness, knowing that her other is going to freak out even more with this added weirdness.

Well, unless mom comes right before her other freaks out.

Ron slowly crawl up from his spot behind the seat before sitting back down with a sigh in relief. Harry and Hermione look at his friend in amusement. Even now, Ron didn't got over his fear of spiders.

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

 **"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"**

 **"We're fine! Stop worrying!"**

 **"I'm so beyond worrying!"**

 **"…In a good way?!"**

Blake, Yang, Hermione, Ren, and Pyrrha look at Ruby in disbelief. Said girl is hiding in her cloak with an embarrassed blush on her face. "You really thought it was in a good way sis?" Yang deadpanned.

"Well, I wanted to find a bright side." Ruby muttered. Glynda shook her head, especially at the fact that this girl and Ms. Schnee rode a Nevermore, while Ozpin chuckled.

 **Weiss was about to retort angrily when something caught her attention. Her eyes widened as a silver stag shot into the air with a large Grimm stuck on its antlers. 'Prongs!' she thought in amazement.**

 **"What's that?!" Ruby exclaimed.**

 **Weiss turned and grinned at Ruby. "Harry."**

"So my other seen it before?" Weiss asked, mainly to herself. She got to admit, it's really is beautiful. Though the grin on her other self's face looks very foreign, even to her.

 **Back with Ozpin and Glynda**

 **Ozpin and Glynda were in shock at the display, so shocked that they couldn't form any words. Ozpin dropped his coffee mug, spilling its contents across the ground. Glynda's glasses almost slipped off her head, but she quickly realized this and pushed her glasses back up.**

"Yes, that would how we would react." Ozpin said with an amuse chuckle, knowing that they did the same thing.

 **Ozpin shook off his shock quickly and opened his Scroll. "Get me feed from the area now!" he ordered over the speaker. Something was happening from that sector; the very sector his four missing students had been. He wanted to know what was going on now.**

 **Luckily, Professor Peach was able to turn the cameras to the location. Ozpin and Glynda watched as five silhouettes flew from the ground and out of the dust cloud.**

Everyone is on their toes, especially Ruby and Yang. Are they all going to get of their? Or is something gonna block their escape once again?

 **With Harry and the others**

 **Adam exited the hole first.**

 **He reacted quickly and motioned himself towards solid ground, falling into a roll as he made contact. Lily shot out next. She was disoriented for a second, but quickly corrected and motioned herself towards the ground. She landed on her hands and quickly flipped onto her feet. Isabella shot out a little after Lily. She was a bit further from the edge, but Adam was able to grab her and pull her away from the hole.**

 **"Got ya," he told her.**

 **She landed next to Adam. "Thank you," she thanked him as Harry and Summer shot out of the hole. Harry angled his broomstick for the forest and shot towards it. However, it seemed his last attack wore him out slightly, and he and Summer crashed to the ground, the broomstick rolling towards Lily as Summer and Harry rolled across the ground.**

 **Harry hit a tree and groaned as it impacted his back. "Harry!" Lily called out and ran to help him.**

Harry wince and groan, holding his back, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him in concern. "You okay there mate?" Ron asked him.

The boy nodded, though he still look a bit pained. "I'm fine Ron. Let just get back to the story." The two nodded and pay attention to the story.

 **"I'm fine," he grunted. He picked himself and stood up, holding his head. Crap, that last attack had drained him quite a bit. He hadn't felt magically drained in a long time. It was mainly because he had not been using his magic for such an extended period of time, but it was mute at the point.**

"Oh come on." Harry groaned, feeling the magic drain out of them. Did they have to mention how exhausted his other is? Well, at least he isn't completely drained.

 **Honestly, he felt great, despite everything. He had forgotten what it was like to use magic. It felt amazing to call upon it again. Not to mention it was worth it to see Prongs again.**

 **Meanwhile, Summer was groaning in pain. The light of the sun had been unbearable when she was still in the Death Eaters' tunnels, migraine inducing when she was flying up out of the hole Harry and his friends made, and now…it was drop dead painful. Everything was an unidentifiable blur. Black spots flooded her vision and seemed to pulse, furthering her pain.**

Blake, Weiss, and everyone else look at Ruby and Yang, wondering what their reaction will be. However, the two just seem frozen, like they aren't seeing what is being shown.

"Do you think the two will be okay?" Glynda murmured in concern. Who know how those two are feeling, with their alternate selves' mother being alive while theirs are still dead.

"I believe so." Ozpin said, not showing any kind of concern. "They might feel a bit of envy or jealousy, but in the end, the two will be happy for their others." Ruby and Yang, especially Ruby, are just those kind of people.

 **"Hey, you okay?" Harry's voice broke through her pain. "Hold on. I think I can help." He began to murmur something, and Summer felt her headache ease. Her vision began clearing up, and she found herself looking at something green. Grass?**

 **She looked up and saw Harry looking at her in concern. For the first time, it struck her at how green his eyes were. Like pools of crystalized green flames. He was a Faunus, that much she had gathered in the tunnels; but now that her vision had cleared, she was shocked at how handsome he really was.**

Weiss and Blake were both surprise and yet not surprise that Yang didn't make a joke about it. It's surprising since Yang always makes a joke, but not that surprising since she's frozen right now.

Weiss and Blake look at one another, silently agreeing to one thing. Harry better prepare himself for a tight hug when they unfreeze.

 **Suddenly, it hit her all at once. She stood slowly, looking at the tall trees of the Emerald Forest. The sounds of birds singing and crickets chirping was a welcoming contrast to the horribly silent tunnels she had been forced to live in for eleven years. She turned her gaze upward and watched as white, fluffy clouds glided lazily across a beautiful blue sky.**

 **"I…" Summer whispered. "I…I'm out. I'm out." Looking back to the hole again for a moment, she said, "I'm…I got out."**

 **A scoff reached her ears. "Of course you're out of that hellhole," a sarcastic voice said. "What? Did you expect me to lie?" She whirled around and saw Harry smirking at her. Her lips trembled as a true, genuine smile (one she had not smiled in many years) made its way across her face and she jumped forward and tackled/hugged Harry.**

 **"Ack!"**

 **"THANK YOU!" she shouted happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She continued shouting this for a while. She was out of Hell! She had escaped Hell! And it was all because of a stubborn little idiot!**

That broke the two out of their frozen spells. In an instant, Ruby speed over to Harry with and tackle him in a bear hug, surprising the boy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby squealed, tears of happiness in her eyes. Sure, her mom isn't alive in her dimension, but let her other self have a mother once again.

Harry, after getting out of his shock, laughed a little. "I didn't really do anything. My other did."

"But you and the other Harry are exactly the same! So I need to say thank you!" Ruby squealed once again. Several people smile at the girl, understanding why she's happy. Though they all wonder if she feels a bit of envy for her other.

Yang smile was the biggest. Once they get a break from the story, she will also thank herself. She and her sis may be alike in some things, but tackling people in a hug isn't her style. Especially since she might crush someone with that tackle.

"This boy is a miracle worker." Glynda muttered in awe. "Not only did he change the Schnee Dust Company's views on faunus, but he saved Summer from one of the most vicious Grimms known in legends."

Ozpin nodded, folding his hands together in thought. "Which makes me wonder, what else will he achieve?"

Hermione, meanwhile, shook her head with a small smile. ' _Only you Harry.'_ Only he can stir up this much drama around him.

"Come on sis, let's get back to reading." Yang called out to her sister. Ruby look reluctant to leave the hug she's giving the boy, but she did so and sat back down with her team.

 **"Hey! Ow! Stop that! You're crushing me!" he complained, but his laughing showed he wasn't in distress. He was glad he could help her out. No one should live in darkness for so long with only spiders as company (though the ones she roomed with were larger and way more vicious than the ones he shared a cupboard with).**

That wiped out any amusement Hermione felt and was replaced with rage. "What?!" Hermione shouted, furious. She quickly turn to Harry with an angry expression. "Your relatives makes you go inside a cupboard?!"

Harry, momentarily forgetting that he was angry at Hermione, look away. "Harry…." Hermione growled, wanting answers from him. Everyone else want answers as well.

"...It was my room before I turn eleven." Harry admitted quietly. "And they didn't gave me a bigger room out of the kindness of their hearts." That cause several reactions.

Hermione turn red in anger, a few plates of food flying out of the table due to accidental magic. Those bastards! First they make him cook for them and now they had gave him a cupboard for a room?!

Ron is also angry as well, mix in with a little guilt. He always suspected that Harry gets the good things in life, and sometimes get jealous, but hearing that he had to sleep in someplace that wasn't even the room made him that small sliver of guilt. Hopefully, it doesn't get as bad as that. Right?

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the professors are shock, as well as angry. How can somebody put their own blood in those kinds of conditions?

"Can we please go back to reading?" Harry pleaded, not wanting to talk about this more. Glynda, out of respect for the boy, agreed and continue reading to get attention off of him.

 **The others were laughing with them, clearing enjoying life. Why wouldn't they? They just survived a horde of Death Eaters, the most scarcely seen and one of the most deadly Grimm on the planet! They might as well be legends now!**

' _Agreed.'_ Was the thoughts of all the hunters and huntresses, though most of them are still focus on what Harry revealed about his past. Some thought about asking him, but even Ruby know not to ask about something that clearly discomfort someone. And that info discomforts Harry.

 **Their celebration was cut short, however, when the ground around the hole began breaking up! Adam, Lily, and Isabella, being the closest to the hole, reacted quickly and rolled to safety, running towards Summer and Harry to regroup.**

"Oh come on!" Was the shouts of all the teenagers. Seriously, can't those things give up?!

Ozpin sighed. "I should've known that would've been too easy." Glynda nodded in agreement to that. Grimms don't give up that easily, especially when sensing a large amount of negative emotion. And especially when angered.

 **A large Death Eater, much, MUCH bigger than the others they faced forced itself out of the earth. The four Huntsmen-in-training stared at the behemoth, scared out of their wits. It was on old Grimm, they could tell. Most of its body was covered think bone armor, with only the underbelly and its joints being uncovered. The Grimm's bones were scratched up badly, giving the beast an even more ferocious look to it. And the most usual thing that Adam noticed was a rusty scimitar was sticking out of one of its eight eyes.**

Ron didn't jump behind the seat this time. This time, he yelped and then fainted on the floor. Nobody notices him right now, too focus on the giant Grimm in front of the team.

"Oh….shit." Well said Yang. Well said.

Harry groan, facepalming. "Not even my other can get a break." Harry muttered with a muffled voice. Hermione nodded in agreement, pale in worry for the both Harrys. Cause any damage the other Harry takes will be transferred to Harry himself.

"...Run for your fucking lives!" Jaune and Nora screamed at the same time.

 **Summer blinked at the massive Grimm and grinned slightly. "Oh, hey! It's Sparky!" she said cheerfully.**

"Sparky?!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Who the fuck name a creature, especially something like this, SPARKY?!

Weiss turn to Ruby and Yang with a blank look. "Please tell me you don't name the monster face."

"No!"

"I'm a thrill seeker, not crazy!"

"Good." Weiss said with a satisfactory nod. At least they didn't inherit that from their mother. Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, calmed down, seeing that the woman is hiding her fear. They've been hanging out with a guy who has arachnophobia for five years, you don't do that and recognize the signs.

Still, they can't blame anyone if they faint at the site of this, even if that someone has a fear of spiders. They're scared too. It's bigger than Aragog, in Harry's opinion.

 **The four teens looked at her in horror. "Sparky?!" they screamed. She NAMED this beast SPARKY?!**

"I know!" Jaune cried out, pulling his hair. "Not even Nora would do that!"

"Damn straight!" Nora said with a firm nod. She didn't went that psycho yet. Key word, yet.

 **"Yeah! He's the first Death Eater I met when I fell into the tunnels! Can't you tell?! My scimitar is stuck in his eye!" she continued, still sounding very cheerful, though Harry could tell she was hiding unbridled fear. Just like back in the tunnels. You didn't become good friends with a guy who was terribly afraid of spiders and not recognize the signs.**

That cause everyone turn to the redhead, who is slightly frothing in the mouth. "Um, is he gonna be okay?" Pyrrha asked, slightly concerned for the boy.

"Yeah. Just give a couple minutes. Maybe half an hour." Harry and Hermione said with a sigh. They saw this happen when the Weasley twins pranked Ron by showing him a picture of a giant acromantula on the Hogwarts Hall. Several first years and second years, also Ron, fainted that day.

 **Still, he was terrified too. This thing was bigger than Aragog! "So, uh, what do we do?" Harry asked.**

 **"The only thing we can do, silly boy!" Summer giggled. She turned and raced through the forest. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**

 **"Don't need to tell me twice!" Isabella screamed and bolted after Summer.**

 **Lily, Adam, and Harry looked at each other. They nodded in synchronization and ran after Summer and Isabella. Sparky had finally pulled its body free of the earth and raced after them, intent on killing its perceived prey.**

"Run faster!" Jaune, Nora, Yang, Ruby, and surprisingly Blake, screamed at the screen.

"So, this initiation got a lot more interesting for our other selves." Ozpin sighed as he grabbed his mug from the floor, pouring another cup of coffee. He have to thank Spirit for getting the special brand he usually buys.

"Indeed." Glynda said with a nod. She and Ozpin saw the two teams in this room fight a Death Stalker and Nevermore. Not only will they see that, but they'll also see Harry's team fight a Death Eater, a powerful Grimm known in legends.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you don't like the story itself, well, what the heck are you doing here? Be sure to check my poll and my RWBY crossover. Review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys later.**


	12. Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 4

**Hello readers and welcome to part 4 of chapter 6. If you're wondering how many parts there are gonna be, this will be the second to last part. Hopefully. And then we'll go to the next chapters. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 4

 **With Ozpin and Glynda**

 **The headmaster of Beacon and his deputy headmistress stared in shock as they confirmed that, indeed, Summer Rose; the infamous White Hurricane; was alive and well…**

 **And apparently been living in nest of freaking Death Eaters.**

"Imagine the shock we've felt." Glynda said, shaking her head. Then she look at Ozpin with a hint of amusement?"

"You mean Summer being alive and having to live in a den of Grimm that are in the shape of her fear?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. "Oh yes, I do see the irony!" He laughed before his mood deflated. "That won't make my others beating any less painful though." And worse part, he will feel that beating due to the curse. Weiss explained to them that the books has a curse that makest them feel what their counterparts are feeling.

Glynda laughed, drawing strange stares from some of the students. They never thought Glynda could laugh. "Oh yes! Well, despite the shock of her being alive, with a large amount of help from Harry, I can't wait to see that!"

"Traitor." He muttered. Yang and Ruby look at Ozpin in curiousity. Is there mother really that scary? Scary enough that the headmaster fears her? Then they remember the threats she made and shiver a little. They take back their question.

 **"You can see the irony in this, can't you Ozpin?" Glynda asked with a hint of amusement.**

 **"You mean Summer is apparently alive and possibly had to live in a den of Grimm that are in the shape of her worst fear?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. "Oh yes! I totally see the irony!" He laughed exuberantly. His mood quickly deflated and mumbled, "Won't make the beating hurt any less, though."**

 **Glynda laughed as well. "Oh yes!" she said to the 'Dead-man-walking'. "Well, despite the shock of her being alive, I can't wait to see that!"**

 **"Traitor," he mumbled.**

"Our alternate are really like us." Glynda said in amusement. And she really does think Ozpin is a 'Dead-man-walking'.

 **With Ruby and the other initiates**

 **Blake stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" she asked Yang.**

 **"Uhhhh…" Yang answered, but was interrupted by a loud screech. An Ursa ran out of the forest, swiping widely at nothing. A large, pink burst of energy flashed from behind it, accompanied by a loud yell.**

 **The Ursa fell, and Nora was seen on its back. The bear Grimm hit the ground, and Nora rolled off. "Ah! It's broken!" she said gloomily as she jumped back on top of it and started to examine it. Ren ran up and braced himself against the Grimm, panting in exhaustion.**

Nora pouted, remembering the time she rode that Ursa, while Ren groan. "Never again Nora." The green themed boy told his orange haired friend.

She pouted even more. "Spoilsport." Now she can't take the wolf faunus to ride with her, so he can experience. From some reason, Harry felt a shiver fall on his spine.

 **"Nora!" he said breathlessly. "Please…don't ever do that again." He looked up to her to find she was gone! He could even make out the outline of where she was standing! He looked around frantically, trying to locate her.**

 **"Oooooh," Nora breathed at the white rook piece. She grabbed it and held it up proudly. "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" she sang as she made different poses with the rook piece. "I'm Queen of the-"**

 **"NORA!" he snapped in irritation. He wasn't angry with her; it was just the only way to make her listen.**

 **Nora froze in her position with the rook on her head. She straightened up and snickered. "Coming, Ren!" she said sunnily, tilting her head and having the rook fall into her hand as she skipped towards Ren.**

"You two….have an interesting relationship." Hermione said, in an unsure voice. She wonder how Ren could deal with Nora for so long.

"We've been childhood friends for years, so I know how to deal with Nora." Ren told her. A lot of people are unsure of how those two became friends, and stay that way.

 **"Did that girl just ride in…on an Ursa?" Blake asked in a bland tone, hiding her shock.**

 **Another screech caught their attention, and they all turned to see Pyrrha running from a Deathstalker! The scorpion Grimm snapped at the redhead with one of its pincers, but Pyrrha jumped over it. The other pincer came towards her, but she rolled under it. "Jaune!" she cried.**

 **Jaune, being stuck in a tree when the Deathstalker flung him, turned slightly. "Pyrrha!" he exclaimed.**

 **Ruby, who had fallen from a Nevermore (don't ask), shook off her disorientation from the fall and stood. "Whoa!" she breathed as she jumped off the branch she stood on.**

 **"Ruby!" Jaune shouted.**

 **Ruby hit the ground and rolled to a stop. "Ruby?" Yang asked.**

 **Ruby turned, and threw her arms up with a smile. "Yang!" she cried and rushed to hug her.**

 **"Nora!" Nora shouted and jumped in-between Yang and Ruby, shocking the two girls.**

 **"…Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.**

"And this is the part where I blow up." Yang said cheerfully. That was a stressful day that time, with all the craziness that was happening.

Hermione turn to Harry with a deadpan expression. "Their luck is as bad as yours." That got cries of "Hey!" from some of the hunters/huntresses, while Harry roll his eyes. He accepted a long time ago that his luck was bad. Very bad.

 **Yang had been steaming since Ruby had fallen from the sky, and was about to finally burst when a loud crash caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the source and saw the tree line explode!**

"And another thing that'll be added to the, 'What the fuck', list." Yang added in cheerfully, while Glynda gave a disapproving look for her language.

 **Four minutes earlier**

 **"Herbivicus!" Harry shouted behind him, causing the plant life to spring to life and grow at blinding speeds. He turned and motioned his wand around in a circle, and the plants began to ensnare the old Death Eater Summer had eloquently named "Sparky."**

 **The Grimm roared in annoyance, and started breaking through the plants easily. Harry frowned and pointed his wand at the Grimm. "Arania Exumai!"**

 **The Grimm was sent flying backwards. Harry growled as he continued running. Why didn't wizards create a more effective spell to specifically counter giant spiders?**

 **Oh wait.**

 **They were idiots!**

"They're not that bad Harry." Hermione huff while the Boy-Who-Live gave her a dull look.

"Hermione, nearly the school avoided me for speaking parseltongue."

"Well yes, but-"

"And view muggleborns and muggles as inferior to purebloods, despite the two outnumbering purebloods."

"Okay, but-"

"Also they still live in an 1800s timeline, with little to no technology, and refuse to listen to any advice if it sounds dark, came from a muggleborn, or came from a magical creature."

"Okay, okay, I get." Hermione said with a huff while the group look at the two with a mix of amusement and curiousity. Is the wizard world as bad as Harry claims it to be?

 **"RUN LIKE YOUR GRIMM DAMNED LIVES DEPENDED ON IT!" Summer shouted. "MEN SAVE THE WOMEN FIRST!"**

"Yes!" Yang shouted, startling several people. "Save mom first!"

"What about me?!" Harry demanded with shark teeth.

"Die for her honour!"

"Yes, my wolf faunus!" Nora shouted in agreement. "Stop running and break that thing's legs!"

"Fuck that shit!"

"Mr. Potter!/Harry!" Glynda and Hermione shouted.

 **"WHAT ABOUT US?!" the two males shouted back with shark teeth.**

 **"DIE FOR THE HONOR OF THE WOMEN!"**

 **"AMEN!" Lily shouted.**

 **"TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM!" Isabella contributed.**

"See?! Mom, Lily, and Izzy agree with me!"

"Do you think I care?!" Harry retorted back. He did not survive hell and purgatory just to die there!

 **"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Adam roared.**

 **"I DID NOT SURVIVE HELL AND PURGATORY JUST TO DIE HERE!" Harry snarled back.**

"What he said." Harry said curtly while Yang just cross her arms and did Schnee like 'Hmph'.

"I still stand on my words!"

"And still stand on my mine."

Many chuckled or laughed at the two arguing with one another. Ron gurgle from his spot on the floor, but didn't do anything else.

 **He looked ahead and saw the tree line approaching fast. Sparky was approaching fast, and Harry growled again.**

 **'Okay then! Try THIS!' he thought. He jumped and turned in midair, shouting, "EXPECTO…PATRONUUUUMMM!"**

 **Prongs sprang from his wand and slammed into Sparky, sending the Grimm flying backwards. Harry smirked as he hit the ground and turned to run. It would appear the Patronus was an excellent weapon against Grimm. He suspected that Grimm were like the Dementors of Remnant, but he couldn't dwell on that fact right now. The five reached the tree line, Harry shouted, "DIVE!"**

 **They dove out of the tree line. Harry followed suit and turned to see Sparky right behind him. Damn, this Grimm was tough! He scowled and pointed his wand at it.**

 **"TURBINE IGNIS!" he cried, and a literal firestorm shot from his wand and hit the Grimm dead on. The tree line was destroyed when Sparky began flailing wildly when he was sent crashing to the ground.**

 **Harry hit the ground and rolled back to his feet. He looked to the others and saw them at the ready. He nodded to them and got ready for a fight.**

"So Harry cause the tree line to expose." Blake realized while Yang and Ruby sat up straighter. Their others are going to see their mom. They want to see what will happen.

 **"M-Mom?" a soft, timid voice reached Summer's ears, and she tensed. She turned around slowly. There, standing in front of her, was a miniature version of herself, in a red cloak, silver eyes watering slightly. Summer's grip on Hunter's Moon slacked, allowing the blade to crash to the ground. Her hand came to her face as she stared, slack jawed, at the young woman in front of her.**

 **"R-Ruby…" Summer breathed, her own eyes watering as her emotions started bubbling to the surface. She turned and her eyes widened considerably. "Y-Yang…?"**

 **"M-Mom?" Yang asked, equally stunned. Her own lilac eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at the woman before her.**

 **"Y-you…" Ruby stuttered. "Y-you're alive?" she asked shakily, not sure what to say.**

 **Summer couldn't speak. She just nodded as she reached up to the breast pocket on her vest, something Harry missed initially. She pulled out a dusty, slightly yellow piece of paper. Ruby stiffened and gasped softly. Summer hesitantly held it out to Ruby.**

 **With trembling hands, Ruby reached out and grabbed the paper. Everyone else watched in shocked silence as Ruby unfolded it carefully. Her eyes widened as she stared at the crayon colored picture drawn onto it. The picture was of five stick figures. One was done in a red crayon. Two in yellow. One in gray. The last in black.**

"My picture." Ruby whispered, her eyes widen and slightly water. It was the picture she drawn right before her mom left. Did she really kept it all this time?

 **"I…I drew this," Ruby whispered quietly. "J-just before you left." She looked up at Summer with wide, hopeful eyes.**

 **Summer nodded, her own eyes misty. "And I've never lost track of it. It was my only source of light in the dark hell I was imprisoned in," she told Ruby. "It kept me sane, knowing I had two little girls waiting for me at home. Waiting for me to come home." Her tone became amused when she continued, "Though, I think my youngest only wanted my cookies, knowing they were made with King Taijitu venom mixed with Beowolf blood…"**

"If she have any doubts, she doesn't now." Yang weakly joked in a whisper, slightly teary eyes at the scene.

 **"MOMMMM!" Ruby wailed, throwing herself at the woman. Only her mother made that joke. It was her way of teasing them when she and Yang asked for cookies. She threw her arms around the woman and cried into her shoulder. "Oh, Mom! It…it's really YOU!" she cried as she tightened her grip on the woman.**

 **Summer finally broke down and cried as well. She looked to Yang and saw the blonde staring at her wide eyed. She smiled at her and held her arm out for Yang, pulling her into the hug was well. Yang didn't object, her own eyes tearing up slightly as Summer hugged her daughters for the first time in eleven years. "Yes, Ruby," she said softly. "It's me. And this time, I'm not leaving you. Ever."**

 **Ruby sniffled, trying to control her crying. She smiled, however. Her mother was just as warm as she remembered. The other initiates, despite the situation, were smiling and/or crying at the scene. Nora was balling.**

The other Nora is also bawling. "T-This is so…..SO BEAUTIFUL!" She sobbed into Ren's shoulder, with the teen trying to comfort her. He had to wipe a single tear from his own eye before focusing on comforting his friend.

Jaune and Pyrrha smile, though the latter have a stray tear, at the scene. They are happy for the other Ruby and Yang. While the ones here doesn't have Summer, at least there's a dimension where they get a mother's love.

Weiss and Glynda also had to wipe a stray tear from their eyes while Blake and Ozpin have a small smile on their face. Ruby smile tearfully, glad that her other has her mother now.

Yang, meanwhile, felt a bit envious. Her alternate self will get Summer back while the Summer in her world is dead. She's not as selfless as her sister is, so she can't help but feel envious.

Harry and Hermione also have smiles on their faces. The two of them are glad to see something like this.

 **"T-that's so…SO BEAUTIFUL!" she sobbed into Ren's shoulder. Ren wiped a single tear from his own eye as he tried to comfort Nora. Jaune had finally gotten out of the tree and was watching the scene with a smile. He was happy for Ruby and Yang. Nothing beats a mother's love.**

 **Adam just smirked softly at the scene while Isabella wiped her eyes and Lily grinned widely. Harry just smiled. Blake allowed a small smile as well.**

"It seems our others also like the scene." Ozpin commented, sipping his coffee. It truly is a beautiful scene to watch. It could make even Glynda shed a single tear.

 **Yang looked up to Summer and asked, "How?"**

 **Summer looked up at Yang and smiled sadly, "It's…"**

 **"LOOK OUT!" Blake shouted, and the three turned to see Pyrrha being knocked to the side by the Deathstalker and saw its stinger flying towards Summer and her girls! Summer pushed Ruby and Yang behind her,**

"NO!" Ruby and Yang shouted, not wanting to see their mother die. Ruby look like she will cry even more, this time in sadness, while Yang look like she want to rip that scorpion's tail.

 **but she soon found out that it was unnecessary.**

 **"REDUCTO!" A powerful blast of magic shot forward and destroyed the ground under the scorpion Grimm, sending it flying backwards, and landing on its back. It flailed wildly as it tried to get up.**

 **Everyone stared slack jawed at Harry (save Summer, Adam, Lily, and Isabella). He in turn was glaring at the Deathstalker. "Damn beast," he growled. "Read the damn mood next time and stay out of it."**

Everyone look at the screen, slack-jaw, before slowly turning to Harry. The boy, in response to the stares, rub the back of his head. "Yeah, I would've done that to." Especially since he got the other Harry's knowledge and skill.

Hermione continue to stare until she shook her head. "Only you Harry. Only you." She muttered to herself. Ruby, meanwhile, stared at him, star-struck. Not only did he save her mother again, but also her and Yang! She thought she was going to lose her mom again, but then Harry saved her!

' _...I feel small.'_ Was all Weiss could think of. Compared to herself, along with the whole team, Harry is powerful than any of them. It took them a while to defeat the Death Stalker and Nevermore, while Harry put it on it's back with just one spell. That makes feel real small.

' _He really is powerful.'_ Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha thought at the same time. Knocking a Grimm like that no problem is no easy feat.

 **Ruby stared at Harry, star-struck. He just saved her, Yang, and her mother! When her mother pushed Ruby behind her, she had thought the worse. She was going to lose her mother again! But then Harry saved her!**

Before Harry knew it, he got another tackle hug from Ruby, startling Harry once again. "You're a miracle! A miracle I'll tell you!" Ruby squealed, getting laughter from her friends.

"Ruby, you do know how close you are to him right?" Yang asked slyly. Ruby's eyes pop open, before looking to see that she's on his lap and her head is resting on her chest. Not to mention….

Ruby immediately got off of him with a massive blush before going back on the couch, the blush still on her. Harry was slightly blushing as well, while several people chuckle. Hermione, however, look at Ruby cautiously.

While

 **Summer wasn't thinking when she saw the Deathstalker's stinger fly towards her. Her only instinct was: 'Save Yang! Save Ruby!' She had pushed them behind her, but then Harry came to save the day again! She turned back to the young Faunus, his arm still mangled from the Death Eater. He was tiring. She could see him hiding it well, but she could just make out his labored breath.**

Harry wince while others look at him in concern. "Did they need to bring back the mangled arm?" Harry muttered, holding his arm.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked in concern, getting a nod from Harry. Hermione can see that he's not okay, although he hides it well, but she drop the issue. There isn't anything she could do about it.

 **She stood up and walked to the young Potter heir. He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widened as she hugged him tightly. Not the suffocating, desperate hugs from before, but a strong, loving hug. "Thank you," she told him. "You saved me. Even when I had almost given up all hope. You brought me back. You allowed me to see Ruby and Yang again! I…I can't think you enough!"**

 **Harry scowled and very gently pushed Summer away, confusing her. He gave her his large, lop-sided smile. "And didn't I tell you not to sweat it? Like I said before, it's all in a day's work," he said humbly. "I mean, really, I was just doing what anyone else would do! And you looked right terrified down in those tunnels! You may be good at hiding it, but I had a friend would was daftly afraid of spiders back at my old home. You can't hide that kind of fear from me."**

"Modesty and observation skills." Ozpin commented, sipping his coffee. "Both are good traits."

"If annoying." Yang said, looking at Harry. "And you really think anyone else would you the things you did?"

Harry look at her in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't people do so?" Hermione shook her head at him. Harry is too modest for his own good.

 **Summer stared at him, slightly irritated at his modesty and slightly in awe of his observation skills. Ruby stared at Harry in shock. He was responsible for finding and saving her mother?**

 **The girl vanished in a flurry of rose petals and reappeared hugging Harry tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated gratefully.**

"That was the exact same thing Ruby did." Yang said with a laugh, while the red themed girl blush in embarrassment. "I can't blame her though."

"None of us do." Pyrrha said, getting agreements from everyone.

 **Harry just grinned and patted her head. "It's no problem, Ruby," he told her. "Geez, you really are just like your mum. She tackled hugged me as well when I got her out of those Grimm infested tunnels!"**

 **Summer scoffed. Lily snickered. Nora giggled. Harry looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's Weiss?"**

 **Ruby blinked. She released Harry and chuckled sheepishly. "Um…about that…" She looked up tentatively. Harry looked up as well, and gaped in shock. Weiss was holding onto a Nevermore's talon! Everyone looked up as well.**

Weiss groan before glaring at Ruby. "I should never have follow you."

"We would've stayed if you didn't."

"We weren't lost!"

"Yes you were." Was the reply from the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, along with Harry and Hermione. Weiss huff. Traitors.

 **"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"I said jump!" Ruby shouted back.**

 **"She's gonna fall," Blake said.**

 **"She'll be fine," Ruby told her.**

 **"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.**

"How can all of you be casual about that?!"

"After all the craziness that had happened, we couldn't really react any other way." Ren told her, getting nods of agreement. Ruby and Jaune falling from the sky, Nora riding an Ursa, Pyrrha running from a Death Stalker. The whole day turn crazy.

 **Summer, however, was smiling. "That looks fun!" she chirped. She turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, you think you could fly me up there and drop me? I wanna see what it's like to fall from that height!"**

 **"No time for that!" Harry snarled and snatched his Firebolt from Lily. He mounted it and soared into the air towards the falling Weiss. He reached her and pulled her onto the Firebolt behind him. He leveled out and looked back to her.**

 **"You okay, Weiss?" he asked.**

 **"Y-yeah," Weiss said, blushing slightly. She looked him in the eye and teased, "My hero."**

"Thank you Harry." Weiss said sincerely, glad that somebody helped her alternate self. The boy merely nodded to her and smile.

Yang grin. "And you saved the princess while not making a fool out of yourself. Nice." Jaune groan, slumping down. Please, for the love that is all and good, let his alternate self have a break. Just one break.

 **Harry rolled her eyes and glared at the Nevermore that was coming back for a return trip. Weiss looked at Harry and her eyes widened when she saw his left arm was nearly destroyed! "Harry James Potter! What in the world happened to your arm?!" she cried.**

 **"Later," he said. He turned to her and grinned. "You wanna see something awesome?" he asked.**

 **Weiss was wondering what he was talking about, but she nodded. He grinned. "Then watch this!" he said joyfully. He pointed his wand at the Nevermore and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"**

 **A bright silvery light shot from the wand and morphed itself in Prongs. Weiss watched in awe as the massive stag hit the Nevermore with a strong head butt and sent the large bird-like Grimm to the ground. Harry was grinning widely.**

 **"Ha! Take that, devil bird!" he cackled. Weiss looked at him in surprise.**

 **"Your Patronus can hurt Grimm?!" she asked.**

 **Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Pretty awesome, right?!"**

 **Weiss smiled at him. "Very. Now get me down. I know how you fly, and I don't want to be airsick."**

"Smart girl." Hermione said with a firm nod. You do not want to fly with Harry. It's more suicidal than anything, to her at least.

Harry pouted. He's not that bad.

 **Harry pouted at her, but she just gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine," he relented.**

 **He descended quickly, but not so Weiss would kill him. He landed gracefully, and he and Weiss dismounted. Harry shrunk his Firebolt and put it in his pocket. The other initiates (including Pyrrha, who had picked herself up sometime after the Deathstalker had been incapacitated by Harry) were staring at Harry in amazement.**

 **Summer was grinning. "And that's even cooler!"**

"I'll say." Yang agreed with a grin. "I wouldn't mind taking a spin on that thing." Ruby nodded in agreement. The both of them love stuff like that. Every time they go to a theme park, they find the fastest roller coaster in their.

 **Harry rolled his eyes at her. Weiss stared in shock at the older version of Ruby standing before her. Harry saw this and said he'd explain later, but that the woman was Ruby and Yang's mother. Suddenly, Summer felt herself collapse. She gasped, and Ruby and Yang quickly caught her.**

 **"MOM! Mom! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Ruby shouted, worried her mother was hurt.**

 **"Shit," the older Rose mumbled. "Exhaustion's setting in."**

 **"Exhaustion?!" Ruby screeched.**

 **"I haven't eaten…or slept…in five days, Sweetie," Summer summarized to Ruby. "I'm dead tired."**

 **"Well, you're no good to me tired," Harry bluntly said, getting a glare from several people.**

"I didn't meant it like that!" Harry said as several people glare at him. "And it was the other me who said it!"

"Harry, that is something Ron would say." Hermione said to him, pointing at the still unconscious redhead. "I hope I don't something like that from you ever." Harry nodded quickly. Though he wonder why his other would say something like that.

 **He reached up to one of the compartments on his jacket and opened it. He pushed a phial of some orange substance out of the compartment. He pulled the cork out and held it to Summer, who eyed it warily.**

 **"What is that?" she asked.**

 **"Vitamix potion," Harry said. "Think of it as a powerful energy drink. Now drink."**

 **Summer was skeptical, but she shrugged. She grabbed the phial and chugged the contents in one gulp. She grimaced at the taste. She swallowed, and suddenly, she felt her sleepiness slip away, and her strength being restored.**

"Damn." Yang whistled as the other stared in awe. "You guys have potions like that at your home?"

Harry nodded. "They do even better than regular medicine, such as regrowing bones," That got some shock stares from several people. "But like other medicine, most of them doesn't taste good at all." He shiver, remembering drinking that regrowing bones potion.

 **Her eyes widened. "Whoa!" she breathed. She sounded a lot like Ruby when was amazed at something.**

 **Or was it the other way around?**

"Other way around." Most of the readers said.

 **Isabella was in awe as well. "How'd you do that?" she asked.**

 **Harry smirked. "Magic," he said, causing Weiss to shake her head in amusement and others to look at Harry, confused.**

 **Adam meanwhile turned to stare at the Nevermore and saw it getting up. 'Not good,' he thought as he turned to see the Deathstalker was about to bet back up. 'Definitely not good!' He looked to the burning tree line and swore silently. 'Shit!' Sparky was getting up!**

Harry cursed. "Why couldn't they just stay down a little longer?"

"Cause you don't have that kind of luck." Hermione retorted, causing Harry to sigh. Yeah, that is true.

 **"Guys! The Grimm are getting up!" Adam called out. The initiates and Summer looked to the three giant Grimm, momentarily forgetting Harry's proclamation. Jaune sweated nervously.**

 **"What do we do?!" he asked frightfully.**

 **Weiss rolled her eyes. "Look," she said and walked forward, "we can't waste time on these things. Our objective is right there." She motioned to the relics.**

 **"She's right," Ruby said, walking up. "Our mission is to grab a relic, and return to the cliffs." Weiss smirked at her, and Ruby returned it. "There's no reason to fight these things." Summer stared at her daughter and smiled. She had the makings of a great leader in her.**

"She does." Yang, Blake, and even Weiss said in agreement. Ruby may be childish at times, but there are times where they saw the potential of a leader. Ruby herself, meanwhile, blush. It's nice to hear her teammates believe in her, not to mention your mother.

 **"Run and live," Jaune sighed. "That is an idea I can get behind!" He pounded his fist against his armor.**

"It's one of the best ideas."

"But it didn't work the last time." Ren pointed out. Those Grimm don't know to leave them alone.

 **"I really don't think our new buddies will just let us waltz out of here," Harry said succinctly, glaring at the area Sparky was. "I want everyone to be ready for a fight. Summer." He turned to the white cloaked Huntress and asked, "Can I count on you to help me finish off Sparky?"**

 **The initiates were wondering who the hell "Sparky" was, but Summer trembled slightly. She picked up Hunter's Moon and twirled it around. "Bring it!" she said with a confident grin. Harry smiled and nodded. The initiates walked up to the ruins and grabbed one of the relics.**

 **Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren took the white rook.**

 **Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took the white knight.**

 **Harry, Adam, Isabella, and Lily took the black king.**

"And that formed Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team HAIL." Yang said with a grin. "The strongest group to come into Beacon."

Ozpin chuckle, not denying that. He see a lot of potential in the teams, in his dimension and the alternate dimension.

 **Harry smirked at the piece as he threw it in the air and caught it as the Deathstalker finally pushed itself back to its feet. "Time we left!" Ren said curtly.**

 **"Right!" Ruby waved them off, and they started to move. Yang and Summer stayed stationary for a moment as the others ran. Blake and Isabella noticed and stopped.**

 **"Is something wrong?" Blake asked. Ruby jumped on a rock and stared at the others. She motioned them to hurry up and took off. Yang sighed.**

 **"Nothing," Yang told her partner, making the Faunus smile as they both took off.**

 **Summer smiled softly. "My little girl is a natural born leader," she whispered. It warmed her heart to know her little girl took after her, despite her reservations on Ruby being a Huntress.**

 **Isabella smiled. "She does seem to have the right qualities," the fox Faunus admitted. Summer smirked, and they both took off after the others.**

Ruby heart fluttered, hearing her mom's words. She wonder if her mom was in her dimension, and saw the accomplishments herself, if she would say the same thing.

She hope she won't let everyone down in the future. She gonna be the best leader and huntress she can be.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow this, and I will see you guys later.**


	13. Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 5

**Hello readers and welcome to part 5 of chapter 6. I had a bit of trouble on this, so I asked for some help from the creator of the original story, so at least half of the story is made by him. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 6: A Change in Destiny Part 5

 **With Ozpin and Glynda**

 **"How did these twelve Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, plus a highly skilled Huntress, piss off three of the most dangerous Grimm in the Emerald Forest?" Glynda asked incredulously.**

"Don't comment." Harry told his female friend, knowing that she was about to comment on his luck. She merely smirk at him before paying attention to the book/TV.

 **"How did you manage to scare a Draco in the Black Forest in your third year?" Ozpin asked, but was slapped by Glynda's riding crop.**

 **"You said you'd never bring that up again!" Glynda shouted, her face completely red.**

The hunters, huntresses, and magic users look at the blushing Glynda and a amuse Ozpin. "What happen?" Jaune asked him. Before Ozpin could say anything, Glynda quickly cover his mouth.

"Nothing." Glynda said curtly, though the blush on her face ruin her usual stern demeanor.

 **Back with the initiates**

 **The group of thirteen ran towards the cliff, and reached the ruins of an abandoned structure. They took cover behind several of the old columns as the Nevermore flew overhead. The Nevermore circled a large structure that stood jutting out of the gorge separating the forest from the cliff. The large avian Grimm landed on the structure and screeched loudly.**

 **"Well, that's great," Yang grumbled.**

 **The Deathstalker crashed through the tree line and screeched as it raced towards the group.**

 **"Ah, man! Run!" Jaune shouted, but before anyone could do anything, Sparky the Death Eater crashed through the tree line as well, roaring in fury. Parts of its bone armor was charred black, and Summer's scimitar was glowing red hot, which was no doubt very painful for Sparky. The hunters-in-training (except for the four who knew) went rigid at the sight of a Grimm they all thought to be a myth.**

 **Summer's eyes widened. "Sparky!" she yelled. Ruby and Yang looked at their mother in shock.**

 **"You named a fucking Death Eater SPARKY?!" Yang shouted. Summer bonked her on the head. "Ow!"**

"Hey!" Yang cried out, holding her head. She didn't expected that. "That hurt!"

"Curse, remember?" Spirit told her in amusement.

 **"Language, young lady," Summer reprimanded, causing Yang to scowl. "And yes, I named him Sparky! That's not important right now! We need to run! NOW!"**

 **No one disagreed. They all started running for the cliff. Ren looked to Nora and nodded to the Nevermore. "Nora, distract it!"**

"Yeah, other me! Rip it a new one!" Nora cheered. "Break its legs! Break its legs!"

"What's with her and leg breaking?" Hermione asked, a little creeped out.

"It's sort of her catchphrase," Ren replied.

 **"You got it!" Nora raced out in front, right in view of the Nevermore. The Grimm screeched and sent its feathers towards the orange haired girl. She jumped over several and dodged under the last barrage. She pulled Magnhild off her back and switched it to its grenade launcher form.**

"Who let her near a freaking grenade launcher?!" Harry shouted with wide eyes.

"No one did, my sweet wolf Faunus!" Nora cheered happily. "I stole the keys to the armory, walked in, and took it!"

"That's almost a true story," Ren commented. "Her father did love his guns."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Hermione said, eying Nora cautiously.

"...I'm not gonna comment," Blake muttered.

 **She fired a Dust grenades at the avian Grimm, forcing the Grimm to move closer to the cliff to avoid getting shot. One Dust grenade made contact with the Nevermore's face, disorienting the beast; which allowed more grenades to make contact with it.**

 **The Deathstalker closed in on her, but Blake and Ren appeared and knocked its pincers away from Nora. Weiss jumped to Nora and created a glyph under them. She grabbed Nora and jumped to the bridge with Nora in tow.**

"You're welcome, by the way," Weiss said to Nora.

"Oh, thank you, your most iciness," Nora said with a bow.

"Anything for the Queen of the castle, after all," Weiss retorted sarcastically.

Harry looked at Hermione in amusement. "Remind you of something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione replied.

"Really? Because it reminds me of you and Greengrass when you two get off on a tangent about runes," Harry said smirking.

"Okay, first off, Harry, we do not get off on a tangent, we debate," Hermione replied with a glare. "Second of all, we are not like that."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, shut up."

 **Isabella, Summer, Lily, Adam, and Harry, however, moved to intercept Sparky. Using his superior speed, Adam jumped to Sparky's legs and lashed out with Wilt at its joints. He made several straight slashes at the joint of the first leg. He braced himself against the leg and jumped to the other, utilizing one strong, diagonal slash at the joint whilst firing Blush at Sparky's underbelly.**

 **Sparky roared pain. Adam landed and was hit by one of Sparky's legs. He blocked the attack with Wilt, but was pushed back into a pillar. Lily had jumped onto a broken slab and transformed Grimm into its bow form. She grabbed a Dust arrow, an Earth Dust arrow, notched it, and fired at one of its legs. The arrow pierced the bone armor and the Earth Dust began forcing the bone to crack open violently. Sparky screeched as the pain registered and glared at Lily.**

 **She notched another arrow and fired at one of its eyes. The Ice Dust arrow made contact and froze part of Sparky's face. He roared in displeasure and charged Lily. Lily responded by switching Grimm back to hunting knife form and charging forward. The two ran at each other, but Lily slid to a stop and bent over.**

Blake sat at the edge of her seat as she watched Adam go against Sparky as Ruby and Yang sat straighter as their mother ran towards the giant spider. She tensed when Adam was hit, but she sighed in relief as he blocked the attack. Despite him being a monster in her dimension, this Adam had left the White Fang for her other. She didn't want him dead.

Meanwhile, everyone else watched as Lily displayed her prowess with her bow.

"Exceptional marksmanship," Ozpin praised. "And her Dust arrows are impressive as well. Not many can utilize earth Dust without serious consequences."

"Indeed," Glynda agreed with a nod.

Spirit smirked. Lily was good, but she had nothing on Katniss Everdeen.

"Is earth Dust that dangerous compared to other forms of Dust?" Hermione asked, eager to find out more about this Dust.

Glynda nodded. "Earth Dust is used mostly in moderation by Huntsman and Huntresses because when left unchecked, it can cause major earthquakes or landslides and the like."

"Interesting!" Hermione exclaimed as she started writing something down on her notepad. She was about to say something else, but Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Read!" he shouted to everyone. "Or else we'll be here forever!"

 **Isabella quickly appeared and used Lily's exposed back as a spring board. The fox Faunus brought Painbringer up and slashed down across the frozen area of Sparky's head, shattering the ice and slicing one of his eyes. Isabella swung her whip-lance around brought the bladed turret mounts on the whip to bare against the Grimm's unprotected neck, just where it meets the body.**

"And Isabella is pretty good, as well," Pyrrha said smiling. She liked Isabella because she had given her other a friend before Beacon. And seeing her skill with her whip, Pyrrha admitted to herself that, given the right circumstances, would have her hard pressed to defend against.

 **Painbringer slashed through the black flesh and fur easily, making Sparky screech. Isabella dropped to the ground, and she started to slash at Sparky's underbelly. But Sparky jumped away and bit at her head.**

 **Summer, however, appeared in a rush of wind, grabbed Isabella, and vanished before Sparky could take the Faunus's head off. She reappeared next to Lily and dropped Isabella next to her, before vanishing again.**

"What?!" Jaune shouted. "It jumped away!"

"It's because it's an older Grimm, Mister Arc," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Older Grimm learn faster, and can even plan and strategize."

This didn't make Ruby or Yang feel any better. Harry noticed they were tense, and felt he needed to help somehow. He stood up and walked over to them, making Hermione and the sisters look to him.

Harry calmly moved in-between the two and sat between them, putting an arm around both of them. "Hey," he said, "calm down. Your mum's strong. I know you're worried but, if you can't trust your mum to take on that beast, who can you trust?"

That calmed them down a bit. Ruby blushed at having her crush sitting next to her and holding her, but nodded slightly to him. Yang nodded as well and (just to spite Hermione) laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He was a bit startled, but otherwise didn't move.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and growled quietly. _'That bitch!'_

 _'Hehe, take that witch girl,'_ Yang thought with a grin.

 **She reappeared next to her old sword and kicked it further into the Grimm's head, making Sparky screech again. She vanished and reappeared under Sparky, but the Grimm simply pushed of the ground with its feet to roll away from Summer. It came back up and shot webs at Summer. She vanished into the wind again and reappeared in front of Sparky's face. She slashed at one of its fangs, and successfully, cut it off, causing Sparky to screech loudly.**

Everyone was in awe at Summer's prowess. Ruby and Yang were cheering their mother on loudly as Harry chuckled.

"See? What did I tell you?" he asked smirking.

"And just think, this is her exhausted and undernourished," Ozpin said. "Just imagine what she can do when she's fully rested and properly fed." He left the thought hanging, and everyone but Ozpin and Glynda started paling.

 _'She must be a damn monster!'_ was what everyone in JNPR and WB of RWBY thought.

 _'Mom's so awesome!'_ Ruby and Yang thought.

' _Summer must be extremely powerful!'_ Hermione thought in amazement.

 _'My other's a dead man!'_ Harry thought. He knew his abilities well, and knew he wouldn't want to fight Summer at full strength. He could tell he'd be horribly outclass.

 **However, Summer looked to Harry's sword and saw the Death Eater's venom was eating through the metal! She cursed and threw the disintegrating sword at his face.**

 **"Depulso!" Harry shouted, sending the sword through the bone armor forcefully. Sparky roared in pain as Summer vanished, and Harry appeared via Apparition. He stood ready, wand raised. Sparky roared and rushed Harry.**

 **"Arania Exumai!" he shouted, making the Grimm fly up. "Confring…" He was interrupted, because Sparky shot webbing at him. He cursed and dodged to the side. Sparky landed and used his momentum to get back to his feet. He turned and charged the five.**

 **"Expluso!" he screamed, and the ground below Sparky blew up, sending the Grimm flying. "Scindendi!" The tearing curse shot towards the Grimm, but Sparky shot some webbing at the ground and pulled itself down to the ground, avoiding the curse. "CONFRINGO!" The spider Grimm jumped to the side, avoiding the blasting curse. Harry scowled.**

 **"EXPECTO PATRONUMM!" Harry roared, and Prongs appeared and clashed with Sparky. He fell to the ground, panting. He was pouring too much magic into his spells, and it was starting to tire him out. He winced as he felt his arm pulse again in pain. He cast a quick spell and wrapped his left arm up in tight bandages. It didn't help, but it would have to do.**

Harry breathed a little heavier, feeling the effect of the curse. He groan as he felt as his arm pulse, but ignore the pain mostly. Hermione look at him in concern, but Harry gave a weak assuring smile.

"And your alternate self, Mr. Potter, is throwing out several attacks, despite how tired he is." Ozpin observed. "Team HAIL is proving to be a powerful team." Harry blush slightly at the compliment, even though it's his other that is doing the fighting.

' _More powerful than any of the current first years.'_ Glynda thought, but didn't say aloud. She'll use that as leverage incase Team RWBY and JNPR get a big head.

 **"It's no use!" Lily shouted. "It keeps moving away from us! How the Dust is keeping us away from its underbelly?! Spiders can't do the shit this one's doing!"**

 **"It's an old Grimm," Summer groaned, the potion was starting to wear off. "It's not like ones you've faced before. This one learns. Quickly."**

 **"But if we can't get to its soft spot, how do we kill it?" Isabella asked.**

 **Harry growled. "We'll just have to make a new soft spot," he said.**

 **"And HOW do you suggest we go about doing that?!" Lily demanded.**

 **"I can make one," Adam said in a low tone. The others turned to him for an explanation. "My Semblance allows me to absorb energy. All kinds of energy. Give me enough time, I can gather enough energy to crack the Grimm's bone armor."**

Yang whistled. "That's impressive." Yang said. "This is a team of powerhouses."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed, sipping his coffee. This definitely isn't a regular team of huntsmen/huntresses in training, especially with Harry and Adam.

 **Harry mulled over what Adam said. He looked over the battlefield and noticed a large stone pillar, broken and lying on the ground. He looked back to Adam and asked, "How long to you need?"**

 **"Not long. I've been gathering energy for a while now," Adam admitted. "A minute at most."**

 **Harry nodded. "Alright." Prongs vanished at that moment, allowing Sparky to start running towards them. "I have a plan. Everyone follow my lead!"**

 **(An: You don't have to, but I recommend playing Messing with the Best by Miracle of Sound now.)**

"This is going to be even more awesome!" Yang said with her usual grin. Ruby, Nora, and Jaune also paid eager attention to this. This is like an action movie.

 **Meanwhile, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were stuck on an unstable piece of the bridge, fighting the Deathstalker. "We gotta move!" Jaune ordered. The others nodded, and as one, they charged the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker attacked with one of its pincers, but Jaune raised his shield, forcing the pincer to grate across it. He then slashed at the pincer at the joint, forcing the Deathstalker's pincer away.**

 **It tried to use the other, but Pyrrha appeared and did the same tactic as Jaune, leaving the Grimm wide open. Ren charged forward, dodging the stinger as it crashed in front of him. He grabbed hold of it and started firing Stormflower at the stinger. The Deathstalker roared in displeasure and swung its tail around, sending Ren flying into a pillar.**

 **"REN!" Nora shouted. She narrowed her eyes at the scorpion-type Grimm. That things going to die!**

"Kill it!" Nora shouted with mix of glee and anger. No one hurts her friend and gets away from it.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Harry whispered to Ruby and Yang.

Blake, however, overhead. "That'll be hard to, considering the affection she holds for your." Blake teased, causing Harry to groan while Yang frown. But then smirk, remembering that she's laying her head on Harry's shoulder right now. Take that Nora.

For some reason, Nora had the urge to break Yang's leg. Even more so when she saw Yang laying her head on her wolf Faunus' shoulder.

 **Jaune noticed that the stinger was just barely hanging onto the tail. "Pyrrha!" he shouted, pointing at the stinger.**

 **Pyrrha understood. "Done!" She threw her shield at the stinger, disconnecting it from the tail, and sending it falling onto the Deathstalker's head, sinking into the bone armor. Her shield returned, and she grabbed it.**

 **"Nora! NAIL IT!" Jaune shouted.**

 **Nora grinned. "Heads up!" she shouted to Pyrrha. She jumped up and landed on Pyrrha's shield while sitting on Magnhild. She pressed the trigger just as Pyrrha pushed her into the air, causing the ground beneath them to crack and send pieces into the air. Nora laughed happily as she soared into the air.**

"This is girl is a Luna on coffee." Hermione muttered, looking at the orange haired girl. Harry, with his wolf ears, heard Hermione and nodded in agreement. That's a pretty accurate description.

 **When she was high enough, she held her hammer up, looking back down at the Deathstalker and fired. She spun towards her target as she descended. When she was in range, she slammed her hammer into the stinger, sending it straight through the Grimm's head. It also destroyed what support the piece of the bridge had, and sent Jaune and Pyrrha flying back onto solid ground. Nora pulled Magnhild's trigger and used the recoil to send herself back to solid ground, making her land on her butt. Jaune face planted, and Pyrrha landed on one knee in more graceful manner than her teammates. Ren walked up to them, exhausted and simply fell out.**

"That's one Grimm down!" Nora cheered, pumping her fist. "Just the spider and birdy to go!"

Jaune sighed. Compared to his whole team, he barely did anything. Pyrrha, seeing the downtrodden look on her partner's face, grab his shoulder in support. "Even though you didn't physically did anything, you still lead us into that victory." Pyrrha told him, knowing what he's thinking. "If you didn't have that leadership ability, we wouldn't have won."

Jaune had some doubts about that, but smile at her, happy at Pyrrha's here. "Thanks Pyrrha." The girl smile back at him before paying attention to the screen.

Ozpin smile slightly as he sip his coffee. "Despite not having that much fighting skills, you have to admit that he has natural leadership." Ozpin said to Glynda. The woman frown.

"I still think that he shouldn't be at Beacon, especially since he fake his transcript." Glynda replied back.

"We shall see if you're right Glynda. We shall see."

 **The four got up shakily, and saw Harry and his group about to take on the Death Eater. "Alright! Go! Summer! Lily! Take out the two front legs!" Harry commanded sternly. Adam took the command to start charging his attack. He placed a hand on Wilt, and the accents on his outfit began to glow brightly.**

Blake smirked. "This is gonna be good," she said in satisfaction. She knew just how well Adam's 'moonslice' attack was against Grimm.

Ozpin and Glynda, having not seen Adam's power before, leaned forward, interested in what would happen.

 **"Right!/Roger!" the two shouted. Lily switched Grimm into its bow form and pulled out a special Dust arrow. She quickly turned and pulled out two different arrows and shot them at Sparky as a distraction. The fire and ice Dust arrows hit near the Grimm's eyes, blinding him while Lily shot her arrow at the first leg. The arrow made contact, and instantly, the joint connecting the leg to the body exploded, making Sparky roar loudly.**

Everyone was shocked. "Just what was in that Dust arrow?!" Weiss asked in want. No one really knew it, but Weiss secretly loved to blow stuff up. And anything that made a big boom, she wanted.

Glynda narrowed her eyes as she tried to decipher what just might have been in that Dust arrow. "It obviously had a lot of fire Dust, given the explosion, perhaps some ice Dust or earth Dust to aid in expanding the gash the arrow initially made. But even in the right proportions, those couldn't give you that kind of carnage!"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as well, but in recognition. There was only one kind of Dust crystal that could cause that amount of damage, but it was rare and banned by every kingdom. Even Atlas and the Schnee Dust Company were not stupid enough to try and use THAT.

But this girl…

"I want it," Harry said, distracting Ozpin from his thoughts.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione snarled. "I forbid you from having that arrow, Harry Potter! I already have enough trouble with you and Zabini wanting to blow stuff up!" Weiss decided she liked Harry a lot more now.

"But Hermione...!"

"No Buts!"

"Don't tell my wolf Faunus no, witchy!" Nora shouted, lightning discharging off her shoulders.

"Start reading, Professor! Or else a fight might break out!" Ren said quickly. Glynda, seeing what he was talking about, nodded and went back to reading.

 **"Isabella! Get Summer her old sword!" Harry shouted.**

 **"Got it!" Isabella shouted and raced forward. She switched Painbringer into its lance form, the whip stiffening up and the turret mounts expanding to cover the metal. The blades tilted their sharp edges away from her, allowing her to grab the staff safely.**

 **She pole-vaulted to Sparky and slashed at one two of its eyes, blinding it those two. Sparky screeched, but Isabella wasn't done. Switching Painbringer back into a whip, she threw the whip up and wrapped it around the hilt of the scimitar. She removed it with a forceful jerk, making the beast screech louder. She swung the blade up and forced Painbringer to unwrap itself from the sword.**

Ruby squealed fangirlishly into Harry's arm as she saw Isabella's Painbringer transform. Harry groaned inaudibly. This was reminding him of when Fred and George decided to help Harry out by breaking Ginny of her fangirlism...by handcuffing her to him for two days.

He still needed to kill them for that.

 **Summer appeared next to it and grabbed it. She vanished in a flurry of wind and reappeared next to the other leg. Using all her remaining strength, she roared as she slammed the blade through the joint, separating it from the body. Her task done, she vanished into the wind again and appeared behind Adam.**

Ruby and Yang cheered loudly for their mother. "Mom's so awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"That's it Mom! Rip that thing up!" Yang shouted, fist pumping.

Harry chuckled. It must be nice to have a such a badass mom…

For some reason, Hermione felt like she wanted to smack Harry upside the head for thinking of something depressing.

 **"Adam, NOW!" Harry shouted.**

 **"MOVE!" the bull Faunus screamed, making Isabella run the opposite direction and dive for the ground. Sparky tried to move forward, but without two of its legs, it was difficult.**

 **"When the rose wilts," Adam mumbled under his breath, "the petals, SCATTER!" he roared and unsheathed Wilt at blinding speeds.**

 **An explosion of force racked across the area. Adam's attack hit Sparky dead on, destroying a good chunk of its armor. Sparky screeched in pain, and Adam sheathed Wilt.**

Ozpin and Glynda stared at the screen in shock. "That's not the power of a first year student," Glynda said.

"To be fair, Harry's magic isn't either," Ozpin told her, but he did agree with her.

"I'll never tire of seeing that," Yang commented with a grin.

"You never do," Blake commented. "His attacks are just that memorable."

 **"Harry! Nail 'em!" Adam shouted and looked to Harry.**

 **Harry smirked. "Alright!" he shouted, and pointed his wand at the large stone pillar. The pillar began to expand. The stone turned into bright green scales, and one end morphed into a serpentine head with several protrusions at the back, giving the beast the illusion it had a crown on its head. The head also grew several long fangs, with the front two being the longest.**

Everyone stared in shock at what the other Harry was creating. Hermione started shivering. "You didn't," she mumbled.

"I did," Harry said, a slow, happy yet crazy smile made its way across his face. This was poetic justice at work.

"What...is that?" Ruby asked in awe at the beast.

"You're about to find out," Harry said, his smile making team RWBY blush madly.

 **Bright, yellow eyes began to glow as Harry stared in awe at what he just transfigured. The beast stared at him, and Harry grinned. The giant being hissed loudly: {Masssster.}**

Jaune yelped. "It talked!"

"Bad snake! Bad snake! No talking!" Nora shouted at the screen.

Pyrrha shook slightly at the beast's yellow eyes. For some reason, she felt she'd die if she stared directly at them.

 **Of course, to everyone else, it sound like a normal hiss. Harry just grinned. {Kill that giant Ssssspider!} he hissed in return, pointed at Sparky. The monster hissed loudly and challengingly.**

If everyone wasn't shocked before, they were now. "Wait...is this that Parseltongue you were talking about before?" Blake asked. They just heard a large snake talk and Harry talking back. That had to be the only explanation!

Harry smirked and nodded. Ozpin and Glynda looked to Harry in interest. That was a useful skill. Ozpin idly wondered if it could work on a King Taijitu.

 **{Your will be done, Masssster!} it hissed, and the giant serpent known to many in Britain as the King of all Serpents lunged forward grabbing the massive spider with its mouth, the two largest fangs burying themselves into the large gap in the armor Adam made. With this leverage, the Basilisk used its superior strength to crush the Death Eater. Sparky struggled, but the massive snake would not be denied. While it lacked venom and its killing gaze, it still had monstrous jaw strength.**

 **The Transfigured Basilisk wrapped around the Grimm's abdomen, twisted, and pulled. It had pulled a Grimm in two different pieces. Everyone watching stared in awe at the scene.**

Everyone was in shock at what they just witnessed. Weiss suddenly remembered something from earlier and yelled, "Serpent King?! Isn't that what you fought before?! You fought that beast?!"

"And that thing can kill with just its eyesight?!" Glynda exclaimed in alarm, catching onto Miss Schnee's train of thought.

Ozpin stared at Harry, wide eyed; his respect for the young man climbing exponentially.

Harry, however, fidgeted uneasily. "Uh...Yeah. Not the easiest thing to do, let me tell you," he said.

"How'd you survive?" Ren asked.

"Dumb luck," Harry said to the green themed hunter. "Can we please continue reading? I don't want to talk about it right now."

 **Several gunshots went off, and everyone turned to stare at another amazing scene. Yang stood atop a pillar shooting at the Nevermore. She fired one good shot at its face, sending it off its flight path, and sending it straight towards her. She jumped to meet the Nevermore, and the Nevermore opened its beak, intent on swallowing her.**

"Dear, Merlin, she's as crazy as Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Hey!" Harry and Yang shouted indignantly.

 **Yang, however, anticipated this, and held the Grimm's mouth open, holding onto the top part of the beak. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN-GRY!" she growled as she punched with each word and syllable, sending a blast of kinetic energy barreling down the Grimm's throat. She turned to see the Nevermore flying at the cliff, and Yang quickly jumped out its mouth. It slammed into the cliff, but it did little to hurt it. It landed on its feet and screeched at them.**

 **Yang looked up and saw Ruby and Blake on top of some of the pillars. Weiss shot forward, and Yang smirked. She jumped forward as Weiss jumped towards the Nevermore and froze its tail feathers to the top of the structure it was on, preventing it from leaving. The Nevermore screeched. Weiss created a glyph and jumped back to the others.**

 **Blake threw Gambol at Yang, and the two quickly stretched one of Blake's ribbons, making an improvised sling shot. Ruby fired a round behind her, propelling her towards the ribbon, and she twisted in the air, and landed on Crescent Rose as Weiss created a glyph behind her.**

"An excellent display of teamwork," Ozpin noted with a smile. This is why he chose Ruby as leader of team RWBY.

"No joke," Harry agreed, eager to see what will happen next.

"And it all leads up to one of the most badass scenes I've ever seen," Jaune replied, making Ruby blush, and her team smirk widely.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. What was Jaune talking about?

 **"Of course, you'd think of this idea," Weiss scoffed. Honestly! This was something she thought only Harry could come up with!**

"You're learning," Hermione said with an approving nod. Weiss gave her a smirk.

Harry pouted. He wasn't that bad! Was he?

 **"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Hm. Can I?" Weiss smirked, making Ruby blink.**

 **"Can you?"**

 **"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.**

"Note to self, remember to teach Ruby the meaning of sarcasm," Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, blushing in embarrassment. She blushed harder when everyone started laughing at her. "It's not funny!"

 **Ruby steeled herself and pulled the bolt of her sniper-scythe back, reloading. Weiss's glyph turned red, and Ruby fired, vanishing in a burst speed and leaving many rose petals in her wake. Ruby soared through the air, firing her sniper-scythe to keep her momentum. She soon met up with the Nevermore, and her scythe made contact with its neck. She continued firing until she touched down on the cliff.**

 **Weiss quickly made a line of glyphs, allowing Ruby to run up the cliff. Ruby started running up the cliff, firing her sniper-scythe to help lift the massive grin. She let out a fierce battle cry as she reached the top of the cliff, and, to everyone's surprise, with one last shot, Ruby beheaded the Nevermore! She spun in the air and landed in a crouch, her scythe laying across her shoulders.**

 **(End Messing with the Best, if you played it)**

Harry and Hermione gaped at the sight while everyone else cheered for Ruby, making her blush more. Harry slowly turned to her, still looking shocked, and looked at her. Ruby felt intimidated for a moment until he said something that made her brain shut down.

"You have GOT to teach me how to do that."

 **"Whoa," Jaune said as he and his group stared at the scene. His group was in agreement. Harry smiled and turned to Summer, who was gazing at the scene in amazement. Adam, Isabella, and Lily were staring as well, astonishment written on their faces.**

 **"I know you didn't want them to become Huntress, Miss Rose," Harry said, "but I think that scene speaks for itself. They can protect themselves, Miss Rose. They're strong, just like you."**

"Agreed." Harry said. Yang grin, but notice that her sister is in la la land, with a slowly rising blush. Harry noticed it too and was a bit concerned. "Um, is she okay?"

Yang giggled, remembering Harry's previous statement when they saw Ruby cut the Nevermore's head off. "It's nothing, don't worry." Yang knows that for Ruby, teaching someone the ways of her scythe is the equivalent of a date.

 **Summer nodded and stared lovingly at Ruby's silhouette on top of the cliff. "That's my girls," she said wistfully, a small smile on her face.**

 **Back with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, the three girls stared up at Ruby, who was surrounded by flying rose petals. "Well! That was a thing!" Yang said with a smile.**

 **After everyone caught their breath, the remaining sixteen in the forest reached the cliff to see Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda, and several other instructors staring at them in shock. It was mostly Summer's presence, really, but it was a minor detail. Ruby squealed and ran over to her mother. She hugged her at the waist and looked up to her mother.**

 **"Mom! Mom! Did you see that?! Did you see how awesome I was?! Was I good?!" the excited girl asked rapidly.**

 **Summer laughed and hugged Ruby back. "Yes! I did see it! You and Yang were amazing! I couldn't be more proud of both of you!" she said, making Ruby blush, but smiled nonetheless. Yang blushed as well, but not as much as Ruby. She also smiled slightly, the praise making her happy.**

Ruby, getting out of la la land, and Yang both blushed, but smiled as well.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the alternate selves. He wonder if his mother is proud of his achievements during the years.

 **"Summer," Ozpin said, making the woman look to him. He walked forward and said, "Is it really you? I mean, not an impostor?" His tone was pleasant, but Harry could make out the wariness in it.**

 **Summer, however, smiled. "Why Ozzie," she chided childishly, making Ruby and Yang stare at her oddly. "Don't tell me you forgot the woman who taught you some humility! Come on, now! Which was it? The time I nearly removed your shoulder for grabbing my ass? Or was it the time I almost succeeded in cutting your balls off?" Ruby and Yang stared at their mother in shock. Their mother nearly took off the headmaster's arm for grabbing her ass? And nearly cut his balls off?**

Ruby and Yang look at shock at this while every single male shivered at the last one. Ozpin shivered the most. Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha were shock that their own headmaster did something like that at a young age and Glynda smirk in amusement at Ozpin's reaction.

"Ozpin, you really did that?" Weiss asked in shock, looking at the gray haired man.

Said man nodded in shame. "I was an arrogant man back then. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, depending on your view, Summer put in place with her use of violence." That was time he learn never to cross Summer.

 **Every male shivered at the last one. Ozpin shivered the most. "The latter," he whimpered. "I was an arrogant little ass back then." He sighed and said, "Yes. I believe you are Summer Rose. No one knew about that last interaction…" He frowned at her. "'Til now."**

 **Summer snickered. "Well better late than never, Ozzie! Now, I think these young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training have just succeeded in your test. I believe they are ready for their team placements!"**

 **Ozpin nodded. "Yes, of course, but perhaps we should stop the infirmary first," he said, staring at Harry's bandaged arm and Summer's exhausted form.**

"Yes, please do." Hermione quickly said. That arm does not look good at all.

 **Summer scoffed. "If you're worried about me, Oz, don't be," she said dismissively. "I still got some energy left, and I want to see my daughters be placed in their teams."**

 **"And I'm fine," Harry told the headmaster, making many of the students and teachers stare at him like he was crazy.**

As did many of the readers. "You call that fine?" Yang asked in disbelief. "Have your other seen your hand?"

"I felt worse." Harry muttered, which didn't help matters. For Harry himself, he is used to enduring pain, whether it's physically or mentally. That what he taught himself at a young age. Too endure the pain and not become a burden to others.

 **"But if you insist, I can last until team placements are over. Let's get it done first, so we don't have to postpone it and piss off a lot of guys with guns and pointy objects."**

 **Ozpin sighed. He could tell they were going to budge on the subject. "Alright."**

Hermione grumble things like 'Harry being too stubborn for his own good'.

 **"Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark," Ozpin announced, staring at the four young men in front of him. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by…Cardin Winchester."**

"Why on earth did you let that guy become a leader?" Harry couldn't help but asked Ozpin. He remember Cardin's attitude in the trailers, and he did not like him at all. "He doesn't show himself as a good leader."

Ozpin sighed. "I hope that putting him in a leadership role will help him mature."

"I doubt that." Blake muttered in disdain. People like Cardin are hard to change.

 **The students clapped politely as the four teens walked off the stage. Summer was leaning against a wall alongside Glynda, waiting for Ruby's and Yang's turn.**

 **"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued as the four walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Juniper (JNPR). Led by…Jaune Arc." The students clapped again, and Jaune looked shocked. Pyrrha was smiling at him.**

 **"Huh? Me?" he asked.**

"I can see you being a good leader." Harry commented as he gaze at the blonde haired boy. "The way you lead your team against the Death Stalker, as you guys call it, shows the quality of leadership."

The leader of JNPR blush in embarrassment, but smile gratefully at Harry.

 **"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said. Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder, which sent the blonde to the ground, much to everyone's amusement. Pyrrha smiled sheepishly as she helped him up, and they walked off stage.**

"Sorry about that Jaune."

"It's no problem." Jaune said to his partner. It happened nearly a year ago anyway. No need to hold a grudge about it.

 **"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose," Summer perked up at Ruby's name, "Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin said, and Summer looked positively giddy at her daughters being on the same team together. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Ruby (RWBY)," Ozpin finished, making Summer giggle at the ironic title. "Led by…Ruby Rose." The students began clapping again.**

"I can also see that." Harry said, remembering seeing Ruby's leadership skill.

"But she also as crazy as you are when making plans."

"Hermione, I'm not that bad."

"I beg to differ."

 **Ruby looked shocked she had been chosen. Yang ran up and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed.**

 **"Way to go, Sweetie!" Summer exclaimed loudly, clapping just as loud. Ruby blushed, but she smiled widely. Weiss was a little disappointed she wasn't chosen as team leader, but she bit it down.**

"Wow, another major change." Yang said in feign shock. "Back then, you could see that Weiss wasn't happy about it."

"Oh shut up!" Weiss shot back.

 **Team RWBY walked off stage and Ozpin continued on. "And finally: Lilith Nightingale, Harry Potter, Adam Taurus, and Isabella Vulpes." Harry and the others walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black king pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Hail (HAIL)." Everyone started to clap. "Led by…Harry Potter."**

"And I can see that." Hermione replied, before Harry could say anything. "You've led and taught a group of students at age 15 Harry. Also lead me, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna on a mission to rescue mission."

"Which ended in a trap and with all of you-"

"Harry, don't you start again." Hermione warned the black hair teen, causing the boy stay quiet.

 **Harry blinked. He was team leader? "Congrats, man," Adam grinned.**

 **"You earned it," Isabella said smiling.**

 **"Just don't expect us to follow every order you give," Lily smirked.**

 **Harry, finally over his shock, grinned at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."**

 **"Great! Now that that's out of the way!" Summer said cheerfully, appeared next to Ozpin and grabbed his shoulder tightly.**

Ozpin paled and hold on to his mug tighter. ' _Oh no.'_ He thought in fear and dread.

Glynda, meanwhile, look on with a small smirk. She hope her other will videotape all of this.

 **Ozpin felt fear grip him. "S-Summer? What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.**

 **Her grin turned sadistic, and Ozpin began to sweat. "You didn't think I forgot about you letting my girls into Beacon, did you?!" she continued, still cheerful. Ozpin paled. "Now come along! We need to stop by the kitchen! I need to grab me a spoon for your disembowelment." Ozpin paled even more. "Then we're going to the sheds to find some rusty and dull shears! If we can't find any, well, I'll just use my scimitar! It's got way more rust than is needed and is dull as hell."**

"Run other me! Run!" Ozpin screamed in fear, shocking everyone in the room. They can't blame him though, considering that all of them are a bit scared as well at the screen.

 **"Stay away from me!" Ozpin screamed in fear and took out of the audience hall.**

"Who knew that calm headmaster of Beacon could show that amount of fear?" Jaune whispered to Ren.

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I can't really." He himself would've fainted at the threats. And he's not ashamed to admit it.

 **"Wait! Stop! I just want to punish you for breaking your word to me! It won't hurt! I promise! Well, maybe a little, but don't be a pansy about it!" Summer shouted after him, skipping after him.**

"W-What's wrong with mom?" Ruby whispered to Yang, clinging onto Harry in slight fear. Yang herself is wondering the same thing right now.

 **Every student stared at her as she walked out. Yang and Ruby were in shock. "Y-Yang? What's wrong with Mom?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Oh! Nothing's wrong with her, Miss Rose," Glynda said. She pulled out her Scroll and said, "You're mother is just reminding Ozpin not to break promises. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to go make sure she doesn't go overboard." 'And video tape the whole damn thing,' she thought with a mental smirk.**

"Traitor." Ozpin muttered in his state. The blonde woman merely smirk at him.

 **She walked out of the room, and Lily stared at the door as Glynda shut it behind her.**

 **"Summer scares me," Lily said.**

"Agreed." Was the unanimous agreement everyone made. It makes them all the teens wonder if the Summer in their world is that scary.

Judging by Ozpin's reaction, which is bizarre from him, she is that scary.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like this chapter. Finally, I'm finished with chapter 6. Now I can get to the other chapters. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later!**

 **P.S. Anyone who flames me will be in the end of Summer's rusty scimitar. I had to make five parts for this damn chapter!**


	14. Reading Ch 7: Harry's Past I, Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Once again, I had to make this chapter into parts since it was too long. So this will be part 1 and then there will be part 2. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 07: Harry's Past 1, Part 1

"Uuuugh," Ron groaned as he got up from his position on the floor. "What happened?"

Harry look down when he heard Ron's voice. The others follow suit and they all saw that the redhead is up now. "Glad to see you awake." Harry told his friend, before answering his questions. "And as to what happened, you saw a spider bigger than Aragog and fainted."

Ron paled and shivered. "I-is it dead?"

"Yeah Ron, it's dead." Harry confirmed, getting Ron to sigh in relief. "Alright, who want to read this book now?"

"I'll do it." Yang volunteered, getting the book. " **Chapter 7-Harry's past Part 1…."**

That cause Harry to stiffen and turn paler than usual. Several of the readers glance at the boy worriedly, but he didn't pay attention to them. ' _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Please, let this be something else.'_

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Summer laughed and patted her stomach. "I haven't felt this full since I found that nomad caravan three years back!"**

 **After Summer got bored of chasing Ozpin (and her exhaustion set in again), she was carried to the infirmary for a check-up and something to eat. Summer had instantly agreed and had been eating her fill since Glynda had levitated her to the infirmary.**

Ozpin sighed in relief, slumping into his seat. ' _Thank you exhaustion.'_ His other get to live for another day.

 **Ruby was sitting on the side of the bed, watching her mother with childlike wonder. She had been here her mother had been brought here, simply wanting to be close to the mother she lost. She had been listening to her mother's explanation as to what had happened to her for eleven years.**

 **"So? You were stuck in those tunnels? Really?" Ruby asked, hope filling her voice. "You didn't just abandoned us?"**

"From what we've seen, since our alternate selves are pretty like, I doubt your mother would just abandon you like that." Harry said to Ruby and Yang. "She seems like the type of mother who would give your life for you." ' _Just like me own mother.'_ Harry couldn't help but think of the last part sadly.

Ruby smile, a few tears in her eyes, before hugging Harry. "Thank you." She whispered to Harry before she separated from him with a small blush.

 **"Heavens no!" Summer shouted, slamming her fork onto the plate in front of her. "I would never do that!" She sagged back into her pillows as she sighed, "I always thought I'd be back for you and Yang, Ruby. I found many places I thought I could get out, but the Death Eaters use them to lure their victims in. Damn things are sadistic as hell."**

 **"Like you?" Yang asked from her spot on the other side of the bed, a slight touch of bitterness in her voice. While Yang was ecstatic that her mother was alive, well, and back with her and Ruby…Yang couldn't keep a sense of betrayal and anger down.**

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. "You heard her! She tried to get back to us!"

Yang merely grunted. "I have my reasons Ruby. Let me keep reading so I can explain why I feel that way." Ruby frown, but let her sister read.

 **Yes. The blonde brawler understood that Summer was essentially a POW of humanity's worst enemy, and she did try to come back to them, but Yang still felt anger towards the woman who raised her. It was unjustified, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Summer's absence reminded her too much of her birth mother's subsequent abandonment of her.**

"It wasn't her fault Yang!"

"Like my other said, I couldn't help it." Yang told her sister. She feel the same way her other did.

 **Summer turned to stare at Yang with a small frown. "While I may be sadistic, those demons are worse," she said with a shiver. "Trust me, you don't want to know more than that."**

"Yes, please listen to her." Ron pleaded. He don't want to hear anymore more about those demon spiders.

 **Glynda walked in with the rest of Team RWBY, along with Teams JNPR and HAIL floating behind her. After initiation, it was mandatory for the teams to get a routine check-up, but several students would skip out on it. So, it was Glynda's job to make sure they made it to their appointments.**

 **And she wasn't about to let these twelve get away without getting the check-up.**

"Do you really need to levitate them?" Ozpin said in amusement while Glynda huffed at him.

"I have to make sure none of them would escape." Glynda reasoned. "After all, there are some who would try." She gave pointed looks to Ruby, Yang, and Nora, all of whom are whistling innocently.

 **The ten students were complaining, of course. They always did. But, the ones that grated on Glynda's nerves were from Team HAIL.**

 **"Let me down, hag! I don't need a check-up!" the bull Faunus, Mr. Taurus, told her irritably. Glynda twitched. He had been insulting her since she "insisted" they come to the infirmary. He seemed adamant that he thought the check-up was a waste of time.**

Blake roll her eyes. Even before Adam turn into the monster she knows now, he would be stubborn about things like check-ups.

Glynda, merely, eyes twitch a little. A part of her is glad that she didn't have to deal with that young man.

 **"Let me go! Let me go! Let me gooooooo!" the redhead of the group, Miss Nightingale, begged. "I promise I won't get hurt again! Please! Just don't make me go into that sterilized nightmare, I beg YOU!"**

"Whoa." Yang said with wide eyes, which was the general reaction from everyone. "I don't even think a little kid would react like that."

"What would make her react like that?" Glynda murmured in shock.

 **Glynda would have been shocked at her rather hysterical reaction to the infirmary, if she hadn't already read the young girl's file. Turns out, she had been kidnapped from her adopted family (who were Faunus) in a hospital, and several doctors (who were extremely racist) had beat her, trying to "convince" her to leave her family. When that didn't work, they drugged her, hoping to coerce her into agreeing with them.**

 **Needless to say, it left her with a deep rooted fear of hospitals.**

That cause several scowls to form and for Blake to hiss. "And you wonder why the White Fang turn to what they are now." Blake hissed out. It people like those doctors that change a once peaceful group into terrorists.

"Poor Lily." Ruby whispered, feeling bad for the redhead. Someone like Lily didn't deserve that.

 **"This is quite pointless, Professor Goodwitch, ma'am," the fox Faunus, Miss Vulpes, droned. "Lily and I are the least injured out of the four of us. We have no reason to be here." She was the least aggravating to Glynda. Miss Vulpes wasn't actively fighting her.**

 **Mr. Potter, however, wasn't so much the most infuriating one of the bunch, rather the most worrisome. "Great. Just great," he grumbled as they came to the infirmary. Since being lifted up by Glynda's telekinesis, the boy had crossed his arms and legs and somehow positioned himself on his side with a cross look on his face. "Not even at Beacon three days, and I'm already in the infirmary." He sighed. "Gotta be a new record or something."**

Ron whistled. "Last time it was a few months before you went to the infirmary."

"But now he entered it before he got to school." Hermione teased. "Definitely a new record." Hermione and Ron laugh Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up you two." Harry grumbled. "I would like to see you two have better luck in my position."

"Thankfully, we don't have the Potter." Hermione grinned. As the three joked, the hunters and huntresses look at the group like they were crazy.

"How many times did he get in the infirmary?" Yang asked in disbelief. Not even she would joke about something like that.

Glynda and Ozpin, meanwhile, look at one another in concern. How much trouble did that boy get into that he and his friends would joke about going in the infirmary so many times.

 **The casual way he said this made red flags wave in Glynda's mind. Something about his bland attitude towards visiting the infirmary didn't sit well with the Huntress. It was almost as if it was a common occurrence…**

Harry snorted. "It was a common occurrence." He told them. "I always end up in the infirmary at least once a year. By the time I got in fourth year, it was at least once a month."

"...And you stayed at your school why?" Weiss asked incredulously. Her father would've gotten her out of that school if dangerous things happened that often at her age.

"First, it was either that or risk staying with the Dursleys." Harry told them. "It was an easy choice. Second, Hogwarts was the only magical school I know of in Britain. And third, I doubt the Dursleys would care about my safety." Honestly, they would encourage Harry stay at the school if they knew about the amount of danger he faced there.

That didn't ease any of them. Rather, it concerned all of the hunters and huntresses in there, as well as his friends.

 **"Well, if you didn't always do things the hard way," Weiss told the moping Harry.**

 **"I don't always do things the hard way!" Harry denied.**

 **"Then explain to me why you used 'that' instead of your Semblance!" she shouted.**

 **"I couldn't gather enough Dust from the air to do much of anything!" he shouted back. "I would have been as useful as one of your suitcases!"**

 **"HOW…DARE YOU!"**

"Damn." Yang whistled as Weiss fumed at the last thing Harry said. "Those two can argue easily as breathing."

Glynda groan while Ozpin chuckled. They both can imagine the headache the other Glynda is having.

 **"Enough!" Glynda snapped. This was the source of her growling irritation and headache: Miss Schnee and Mr. Potter's arguing. They argued as easily as breathing, it would seem.**

"My poor alternate self." Glynda muttered to herself. She can't imagine how she can deal with that.

 **The two huffed and turned away from each other. Summer giggled from her bed. "Looks like my savior hates the infirmary," she teased lightly.**

Harry scoffed. "Not hate, more like tired of it." The white walls and smell of sterilized air get tiring after a while.

 **"Hardly," said savior scoffed, turning to face the woman. "It's just extremely tiring to see the white walls and smell the sterilized air of an infirmary after a while."**

 **"You make it sound like you go to the infirmary on a daily basis," Ren observed.**

"He does." Hermione and Ron deadpanned. They both lost track of how many times Harry went into the infirmary.

 **"If Madam Pomfrey had it her way, I might have found myself there every day of the week," Harry said with a sigh. "Lord knows she's the one person I saw the most back at my old school. 'No safer place in the world,' a friend once said. Yet, my friends and I found ourselves in more mortal danger than when I was with my so-called relatives."**

Everyone look towards the magic users of the group with widen eyes. "W-What kind of school did you use to go to?" Before Harry could answer, Yang spoke up.

"Hold the thought Vomit Boy." Yang told him. "The other vomit boy asked the same question on here."

 **Everyone snapped towards Harry at that. "W-what kind of school did you use to go to?" Jaune asked nervously.**

 **"The kind filled with ignorant, stupid, and racist bigots that make the idiots who hate Faunus seem nice in comparison," Harry said, making his fellow students' eyes widen. Blake turned to Harry with a frown.**

Everyone's eyes widen at the claim, before Blake frown. "He's exaggerating." Blake stated to Harry.

The boy in response let out a scoff. "I wish. I think my other will explain."

 **"You're exaggerating," she said mildly.**

 **Her response from Harry was a short bitter laugh. "There were laws back home that stated that if you were different in any way, then you weren't human and didn't deserve the rights of the 'normal people.' Or if you weren't different, but disagreed with the heads of the government, they'd do anything and everything to ruin you," he told the disguised cat Faunus.**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, and Glynda were shocked at that information. "Is that true?" Blake asked.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Most wizards are stuck-up and arrogant to a fault, which has led them to be corrupt for a long time now."

"Bloody Ministry is run by mostly by Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, now," Ron grumbled darkly. "After they got off after the first war by claiming they were Imperiused, a spell that controls a person's will," he added when he saw the others' confusion, "they bribed and cheated their way back into power and started to try and promote their 'pureblood' ideals."

"Which states that if you couldn't trace your family's line back three generations in magic, you were inferior to them," Hermione finished quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Or even if you don't follow their rules or don't believe what they believe to a T, you're nothing but a traitor and deserved to die," Ron added, clenching his fists.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the three in concern. Their expressions worried her.

 **Her eyes widened. "Trust me. I've been on both sides of those observations. Where I came from was no-where as nice as here. At least Faunus are treated like people here. One of my old teachers, a man I now consider my uncle, had a condition that he couldn't control; and he was treated like a rabid animal."**

The group of hunters and huntresses are even more shock at that. "W-What condition?" Jaune asked hesitantly, afraid to ask.

"It's called lycanthropy, which is the ability to turn into a werewolf if some of you don't know." Harry said to them, shocking most of them even more. "He was bitten by one at age four, and is the reason why he was treated like an animal."

All the hunters and huntresses were shocked at such a disease existing, and horrified that someone would be treated badly for something he couldn't control. Even worse than a faunus.

 **"H-How can anyone be so cruel?" Ruby asked, aghast.**

 **"Because they were cowards," Harry said with a frown.**

 **"Must be a lot more if you're tone is any indication," Pyrrha noted.**

 **"Oh! I could say more, but those words are not suited for everyone present."**

"To summarize? Ruby." Yang joked, trying to hide the concern she's feeling.

Ruby protested while Weiss and Blake snorted a little. Meanwhile, Ozpin look at Harry with some concern. "I assume you share the same feeling as your alternate self?"

"And those words aren't suited for everyone here." Harry repeated what his other self said.

 **Summer frowned at Harry. His words now, and his rant in the tunnels showed he must have had a rough childhood.**

Ozpin and Glynda look at Harry, who didn't look at anyone in the eye, not even his concern friends.

 **"I've DONE the impossible simply by having the audacity to live! I AM IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"That's one hint." Ozpin muttered to himself.

 **Considering what he said he had to done since he was eleven, she would believe him when he said he was impossible. What did he mean by that? Had he lived through something so tragic that he found it hard to believe he was alive?**

' _Yes.'_ Ron and Hermione thought, the both of them looking at their friend in concern. It's very obvious that he doesn't any of his to be revealed, especially to those he barely.

"Harry?" Ruby asked in concern, noticing that he seems a little stiff. "Are you okay?"

Harry smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm alright." Ruby look like she doubted it, but let it slide.

 **"My friends and I found ourselves in more mortal danger than when I was with my so-called relatives."**

"Another hint." Ozpin said to himself. Hints of going through tragic things and hints that he was abused.

 **Was Harry abused? She hoped not. A child should ever go through that. Summer didn't even want to think that. Harry was so happy. So confident.**

' _Which is why all of us are worried.'_ Was most of the thoughts of everyone.

 **Pyrrha frowned at his words. There was more to Potter than she thought. Was his home life so bad before the Schnee's?**

' _Like you wouldn't believe.'_ Harry thought to himself, while avoiding the looks of concern from everyone else.

He doesn't want this. Don't want any part of his past revealed to anyone. But this book is slowly unraveling it.

 **Glynda finally stopped levitating the students, and they fell to the ground. Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Harry, and Adam were the only ones to land on their feet. "Now that we're here," Glynda said sharply. "The nurses can begin your check-ups." She turned and glared at Harry. "Especially you."**

Harry turn to Glynda. "You're a lot like to teachers I know."

"And who may they be?" Glynda asked in curiosity.

"My transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall." Harry told her. "And the nurse of the school, Madam Pomphrey." The both of them have the same stern, no nonsense attitude like Glynda Goodwitch seems to have.

"Hmm." Glynda hummed to herself before addressing Harry. "It might be nice meeting them." Ron shivered. One Mcgonagall is enough. He doesn't want another.

 **Harry rolled his eyes as two nurses walked up. "Mr. Potter?" one nurse with a squirrel's tail asked. "Could you please remove your jacket and shirt? So we can see the extent of your injuries?"**

 **Harry stared blankly at the woman for a few minutes. Weiss groaned and slapped him in the back of the head. "Do it!" she hissed, tired of his stalling.**

"The old Schnee temper!"

"Shut up!" Weiss hissed with a small blush on her cheek. She's not that bad!

 **The wolf Faunus sighed, and slid his jacket off, throwing it onto a bed next to him. Ruby stiffened and started to blush darkly.**

Ruby did the same thing as well, making her team chuckle while Harry shuffled from his seat awkwardly. He still don't know how to take the fact that Ruby got a crush on him.

Ozpin chuckle. "Ah, young love."

"Indeed." Glynda responded with a small amuse smile.

 **Summer noticed this, and grinned. 'So my little Rose has a crush on the Big Bad Wolf, eh?' she thought. 'Don't worry Little Rose. I'll make sure you get your Wolf…and I can pay off my debt to said Wolf.' Summer never was one to turn down an opportunity to play matchmaker, after all.**

' _Oh no.'_ Ozpin and Glynda thought in unison. They both knew that look all too well.

Ruby blush up a storm at the thought of being with Harry, the boy-who-live himself was blush a little, but look a little bit nervous at Summer's gleam, and Hermione look a little bit worried.

Yang and Nora pouted. "Come on mom." Yang muttered, wanting her step-mom to pair her up with Harry.

 **She did it with Oobleck and his wife, as well as Port and his wife.**

"Huh?" Was the response of the young hunters and huntresses. Those two are married? And Summer helped with that?

Ozpin decided to answer. "Yes. Summer has been known to pair up several people, and never fails to at it." Ruby blush even further and glance at Harry. Will her other self be able to be with Harry?

 **It might not be ideal, but Summer needed to find a way to repay Harry. On the way to the team placements, he shot down all of her previous attempts to do so, infuriating the white cloaked Huntress.**

Hermione shook her head. "That's Harry for you. Not accepting anything in return for helping others."

"Yeah." Ron agreed with Hermione. Harry merely shrug. He don't really think he need to be repay for helping others. That is something most people would do.

 **This would have to do.**

 **Glynda looked over to Summer and noticed the gleam in her eyes as she stared at Harry and her blushing daughter. 'Oh, no. I know that look.' Glynda looked over to Harry and thought, 'I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Potter. When Summer begins her "matchmaking," it will more than likely happen.'**

Hermione now look very worried while Ozpin and Glynda nodded in agreement. "How long do you think Summer will get them paired up?"

"I see before the semester will end, at the least." Ozpin responded back to his colleague. "If not then, then during the Vytal Tournament."

 **Harry paid none of this any mind as he tugged off his shirt. He threw it next to his jacket and said, "There, happy?"**

 **Weiss sniffed. "I'm not unhappy."**

 **Harry sighed in exasperation. The nurses looked to the others. "Well? Shirts off," the other nurse, a human, said.**

"What?!" Weiss shouted while Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha blush heavily.

"She's talking about the men Mrs. Schnee." Glynda clarified for the Schnee heiress.

"Oh." Now Weiss blushed in embarrassment while the three previous blushing girls sighed in relief.

 **"What?!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"The men, Miss Schnee," the nurse clarified.**

 **"Oh." Weiss blushed.**

 **"Now," the squirrel Faunus ordered. The men sighed, but they did as they were ordered. Yang, being Yang, decided to see who was worth her time (besides Harry of course!).**

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss sighed in exasperation while Jaune, Ren, and Harry blush at the fact they're going to be checked out. "Only you Yang." Blake breathed out.

"I don't see a problem with it." Yang replied with a shrug. She grin. "In fact, I'll be enjoying the eye candies."

 **The first one she saw was the bull Faunus, Adam. He had rock hard abs and Yang noticed with no small amount of satisfaction he had a twelve pack. 'Very nice!' she thought with an impious grin.**

 **He had a myriad of scars racing across his torso, stomach, and back. However, they weren't glaringly noticeable, and only seemed to add to his looks. His red streaked brown hair was spiked up and swept back, seemingly following the path of his jet black horns. He still had his mask on, but it gave him an air of mystery about him. All in all, Yang liked what she saw. Very much. 'I wonder what he's like in bed.'**

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Hermione blush at that. "Yang!" Her team yelled at her.

"What?" Was all Yang said. "Like none of you thought about it?"

"NO!"

"Not even you Blakey?" Blake shook her head rapidly, trying to get rid of her blush. She may have had a crush on him when she was a child, but she saw him as a mentor and friend. Well, used to.

 **The next she saw was Jaune, and…well…Okay, so he wasn't as bad looking as she previously thought, she had to admit. He did have a fair bit of muscle on him; not enough to be considered buff, but just enough not to be considered scrawny. His blonde hair was still very messy, but now that Yang could see his muscles, she had to say the looked worked for him. 'Just…Not for me,' she decided.**

Jaune sighed. "Well, at least she didn't take a blow at my pride." Jaune said to himself, not noticing that Pyrrha is blushing at seeing a shirtless Jaune.

Nora gave her female friend a teasing grin, silently asking if she like what she's seeing, causing Pyrrha to blush even more and turn away.

 **Ren was next in her line of vision. Yang noticed he seemed a bit apprehensive being shirtless in front of a room of mostly women. She grinned at that. So he was one of those shy types, eh?**

"Oh yeah! Ren doesn't like being showing his body in front of women! Maybe it's because-" Ren put his hand over his friend's mouth while she continue to prattle on, not noticing the hand.

"Continue." Ren told them.

 **He had finally shed his shirt, and Yang noticed he had the body of a typical martial artist, built to kill and/or maim. 'Or fuck,' Yang hummed thoughtfully, thinking of…less than pure scenarios that she would love to see Ren in. Most likely with her. His hair was combed and laying straight, with a single magenta strand framing his face, giving him an exotic look in combination with his magenta colored eyes. He sported a six pack, which was a plus in Yang's mind.**

Ren blush and turn away when Yang at him while her team, Hermione, and Glynda look at the blonde girl in obvious disapproval. "Have you no shame?"

"Nope." Yang freely admitted. Weiss sighed. At least she's self aware.

 **'And last, but simply, NOT least!' Yang thought dramatically. 'Mr. Hot Stuff himself! Harry Po…' Her mind blanked out at the sight in front of her.**

"What? What is it?" Yang asked before her mind gone blank at the site. She, along with all the other girls, are blushing on what is on the TV. Yang even dropped her book, causing Glynda to pick up the girl.

"I'll read." Was all Glynda said before reading again.

 **Harry stood a few feet away from her, grumbling as he unwrapped his bandaged arm, so she had an unobstructed view of him. He was lithe and streamlined, much like a marathon runner or a swimmer would be with an eight pack that Yang had trouble tearing her gaze away from. His arms were big, not as big as Adam's, but he certainly outdid Ren and Jaune. His midnight black hair could only be described as chaos. It flew everywhere, seemingly without care. His eyes, the truest green she had ever seen, mesmerized her. They pulled her in. Yang drooled as she eyed him ravenously. His physique was only further intensified by his wolf ears and tail, which were the same jet black of his hair.**

Ron look envious. "Damn, mate, your other is buff!"

Harry just shrugged. Honestly, it didn't surprise him that his other was that buff. He almost had the same physique as his other, just not as muscular. But that was to be expected because his other had trained his physical body for two whole years and Harry had yet to get that far.

Yet.

'Geez! Just one damn break! That's all I'm asking for here!' Jaune cried in his head. Just how could he compete with THAT?!

It didn't help that most of the girls are subconsciously drinking up the shirtless Harry, with good amount of blushes. Even Yang is blushing, and she's the girl that usually make guys blush.

 **And that's when her mind registered something else: His scars. Scars were sort of rare to see, because Aura did a good job in healing wounds, but there were exceptions. The first was if the scars were too old by the time the person's Aura was activated, they wouldn't be affected by Aura healing. The second was if the damage is extremely extensive, it didn't matter how good your Aura was at defending you, you would not leave without a scar.**

 **The first that struck Yang were the ones on his chest. Seven crisscrossing scars that stretched the full length of his torso; from his shoulders to his waist. They weren't made in any sort of pattern, just randomly placed. However, they weren't repulsive by any means. In fact, like Adam's scars, they added to Harry's overall appearance, which was already drop-dead handsome.**

Glynda grimaced at the scars, which did nothing to stop the dread from creeping into her mind.

Hermione, Blake, and Ruby had snapped out of their funk at the sight of the scars. Ruby winced at the sight. 'Those look like they hurt,' she thought.

Hermione, on the other hand, was horrified. 'T-those are from when he took that spell when saving Sirius!' As if he didn't have enough scars!

'Those must be constant reminders that he wasn't strong enough to save his godfather,' Blake thought quietly as she winced.

 **The next scar was one on his right arm. While not as eye catching as the ones on his chest, it caught her attention nonetheless. It was like someone punched a hole clean though his arm. The hole itself was about three inches wide, and Yang had to wince. Whatever made that hole had to have hurt.**

'The Basilisk,' Harry thought as he rubbed his arm.

Meanwhile, Weiss was trying to tear her gaze away from the other Harry's chest. 'What's wrong with me?! I just met this guy?! I can't be falling for him!' She paused and thought quieter, 'Can I?'

 **The last was easily the least noticeable. The scar on his forehead. Yang thought it looked cool, it being shaped like a lightning bolt and all. But its shape was unusual; she had never seen a scar shape so perfectly.**

Harry blinked in shock at the last one. His hand subconsciously moved up to his scar. Ron looked at Harry in amusement.  
"Well, I bet your happy," he said smiling.

"...You have no idea, Ron," Harry said quietly, as a slow, content smile made its way across his face.

Ozpin frowned. "I'm afraid you two have us at a disadvantage here, may I ask what you two are talking about?"

"My scar used to be a lot more noticeable than this because of that soul piece Voldemort put in it," Harry explained. "Most people only ever knew me because of it. It was the most noticeable thing about me back home, and I absolutely hated it."

Ozpin frowned further. The more he heard about this Voldemort, the more he didn't like him.

 **Yang blushed. She knew Harry was hot, but Grimm dammit! She couldn't even look at him without her heart fluttering! Summer saw this, and smirked even wider.**

 **'Even my little Sun Dragon? You're going to be one lucky man, Mr. Potter!' She cackled silently to herself.**

 **'Lord have mercy on Mr. Potter's soul,' Glynda thought in dread. Summer was going to have a field day with that poor man.**

'Yes, dear Lord, have mercy on his soul,' Glynda thought in horror while Yang and Harry blushed harder.

Weiss blushed darkly as well. She turned to Ruby and glared. "No offense, Ruby, but your mother is more of a fiend than your sister."

Ruby was blushing as well. "N-None taken," she stuttered. Honestly she was kind of thinking along those lines as well. She didn't want to share her crush with YANG! Ruby, when it came to her possessions, was a very selfish person. She nearly took Yang's hand off one time when the blonde tried on her cloak one time. If she had to share her CRUSH with Yang...well, Yang would be met with the business end of Crescent Rose.

 **Harry finished unwrapping his arm, and everyone winced. The bleeding had stopped, and it seemed that the wounds were trying to heal. Several puncture wounds riddled his arm, but several were healing quickly. The biggest problem were the larges gashes the large fangs had made. They weren't too deep, but they were deep enough to cause problems.**

Everyone else winced as well, especially Hermione. "Yeah, definitely feels how it looks." Harry muttered, rubbing his arm. It strange that he can feel those wounds, but they're not physically there.

 **The squirrel Faunus grimaced. "Well, it seems that your Aura is going about healing the wound. Why wasn't it working before?"**

 **Harry hesitated for a moment. He debated on whether or not he should tell them, but he decided that lying might not be in his best interest. Madam Pomfrey had a sixth sense when it came to lying, and lying would only make her mad. He wasn't sure just how much like Madam Pomfrey these nurses were, but he certainly wasn't taking any chances.**

"Smart call." Hermione said with a smirk while Harry shudder at the looks he get whenever he try to lie to Madam Pomphrey. They never fail to put shiver on his spines.

 **"I…have a unique type of power, almost completely separate from my Aura," Harry explained. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either. This peaked everyone's interest. "However, I don't use it much, because the power mixes together with my Aura. As a result, my Aura isn't strong enough to defend me."**

 **"That's intriguing," Ozpin called out as he walked into the infirmary. He had just finished filing some paperwork for the new teams, and the other professors had returned from their recon of the area that Team HAIL had found Summer. "Is this how you can perform several of the astonishing feats in the Emerald Forest?"**

 **"Yes," Harry confirmed with a nod. There was no use in denying it now.**

"You should've hid it better Harry." Hermione chided her friend. "Maybe Ozpin wouldn't be trying to dig info from you."

"You try facing one of the deadliest monsters on earth and see if you can hide your powers better without getting maimed or killed." Harry said dryly. He doubt keeping his powers hidden wasn't on his alternate self's mind at that time.

 **"We also did some reconnaissance on the hole you and your team came out of along with Summer," Ozpin explained. "We noticed that the ground floor was several stories down and was covered in black flames. Was that you're doing as well?"**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **Ozpin nodded. "Perhaps we can discuss this more later? I understand if you don't wish too, but I must make sure your power isn't a threat to my students."**

Hermione frown. "You're making sound like he would hurt them or would lose control."

"I didn't mean it like that Ms. Granger." Ozpin assured the girl, taking a sip of his coffee. "But we need to make sure what we're dealing with. Anything could happen, whether it's an accident or otherwise." He can see where his alternate self is coming from.

 **"No worries, there, sir," Harry said. "I don't like using all that often. I rather like not being injured, so I usually stick to using my Aura. The only reason I didn't while in the tunnels was because I couldn't use my Semblance down there."**

 **Ozpin hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. "So you won't tell me, then?" he asked. Harry paused and thought it over. He looked over everyone in the room and sighed.**

 **"No, I'll tell you. I think I can trust you, Professor," Harry said. "But let's hold this off until tomorrow. After about 1:30."**

 **Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why, Mr. Potter?"**

 **"Because after lunch tomorrow, I promised Pyrrha a rematch." Pyrrha looked up at that. "Plus, sir…I intend to tell Miss Rose, my team, and Ruby's and Jaune's teams as well." The nine mentioned were shocked at that.**

Harry stiffen and paled, clenching his fist. Several people look at him in concern. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern.

"L-Let just continue." Harry stuttered, avoiding the question. He's definitely not looking forward to this.

 **"Harry? Are you sure?" Weiss asked her first true friend. She knew he didn't like talking about his past.**

"More like hate to." Harry muttered, still paler than usual. He doesn't any part of his past to be revealed, especially to strangers. He didn't even tell his two closest friends about his past.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little curious?" Yang asked, receiving no answer. Mainly because everyone else, even Ron and Hermione, is equally curious.

 **"They're bound to find out sooner or later," Harry said resignedly. "With you being so close to me, your team's bound to get curious, and I don't intend to hide it from my own team. Summer's already curious, and with Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch wanting to make sure I'm not a threat, I guess this way, I can gain their trust. And JNPR…" He looked to the four members of team JNPR. "I feel I can trust them. And I owe Pyrrha an explanation for my less than stellar performance during the tournament."**

 **"You don't owe her anything," Weiss told him. Pyrrha scowled. Yes he did!**

Hermione gave Pyrrha a dirty look, making her shrink from it. "It was my other self talking." Pyrrha defended herself. She definitely didn't agree with her other is thinking. Especially hearing nic and pieces of Harry's past.

 **"Perhaps." Harry shrugged. "But I feel that they'll be hanging out with us a lot, so I want to get this out of the way."**

Harry gritted his teeth. Those are points he can't really argue with. But still, that doesn't mean he want his past to be revealed by everyone.

 **Weiss sighed. If it weren't for the fact that she knew Harry was a good judge of character, she would be worried that he was too trusting. But she knew Harry was right. With his luck, it was only a matter of time when his past came out for everyone to see.**

 **Everyone was now wondering about Harry's past. "Hey! Enough stalling!" the human nurse snapped. "Everyone make their way to a bed for your check-up! Now!"**

Ron shivered. "Is every nurse as scary as madam pomphrey?"

"I think only those that have more experience in the medical field." Hermione explained. After all, they are the ones who deal with the more rowdy patients than the newer ones.

Yang turn to Spirit. "Is it possible to get a recording of this chapter?" Yang asked, with a small blush. "Or at least, a picture?" Several people guess why Yang would ask that and the girls blushed with her, some of them thinking along that line.

Spirit smirk in amusement. "Ask me after this book and I'll think about."

 **And that's the end of part 1. I hope you guys like it. I would also like to thank DragonKing for helping with a few parts. Also, if you didn't check the poll, go check it now. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Reading Ch 7: Harry's Past I, Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I know this is shorter than my usual chapters, but there's a reason for that. And it will show at the end of the chapter. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. For those who read my Naruto SFCW series, DragonKingDragneel is making a reading story for it. Go check it out if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 7: Harry's Past 1, Part 2

 **That night, the three teams were asked (ordered) to sleep in the infirmary. They had all crashed several hours ago and were sleeping off the day's events. Summer was sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around her daughters as they slept next to her (Summer having insisted to Yang to stay instead of finding another bed). Ruby was curled up into a ball next to Summer, snuggling up to her mother while Yang, being really heavy sleeper, was snoring lightly, sprawled across her part of the bed and nearly falling off the side.**

"Ruby look so cute like that." Pyrrha cooed, making the red cloaked girl blush.

Weiss, meanwhile, snorted. "Yang, not so much." Yang flush a little and glare at the heiress.

"It look like the way Ron sleep." Hermione said, getting Harry to chuckle while Ron flush and glare at Hermione. The bushy haired girl just raise an eyebrow, silently saying 'Am I wrong?'.

 **A red aura appeared in the center of the room, right in front of Summer's bed. A tall feminine figure wearing a black shallow cut dress, a red girdle-belt, black thigh-high boots, and a full-faced Grimm mask walked through, and the aura disappeared. In her hand was a sword in its sheath, which had a rotating Dust chamber attached to it.**

Ozpin and Glynda narrowed their eyes. Was that Raven? And if so, what was she doing there?

Yang, however, stiffened. That woman looked familiar...

 **Silently, the woman walked to the side of the bed Yang was situated on, her black hair flowing behind her. She slowly began to reach towards Yang's face. Her hand was almost in contact with Yang's cheek…**

Ruby gasped, worried the mysterious woman would hurt her sister, while the others stiffened. Weiss and Blake tensed as the woman's hand got closer to their friend and team member. Harry narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Who's that?" Ron asked. "And why's she going after the blonde?"

"That's what I want to know too," Yang mumbled under her breath as she scowled at the screen before turning back to the book.

 ***SLAP***

 **When her hand was knocked back.**

"Huh?" was everyone's thought.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha shook her head saying she didn't know.

 **The woman tried again, but Summer's hand instantly rose up, seemingly of its own accord, and knocked the woman's hand away from Yang. The woman kept trying, trying to get at Yang from different angles, but Summer continued to knock her hand away subconsciously.**

"Whoa!" Hermione breathed. "Even unconscious she's trying to protect her daughters! That's...that's just..." For once in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was at a loss for words.

But then again, so was almost everyone else. "That's sooooo coooolllllllll!" Nora shouted. "I wish I could do that in my sleep! Think of all the pancakes I could sleep with at night and Ren couldn't take them away from me!"

Ren groaned. He really hoped Nora never learned to do that.

Glynda shook her head in exasperation. "Only Summer," she sighed.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed."

 **The woman's hand shot forward again, but this time was met with a sharp pain in her fingers. She hissed quietly. Summer's teeth were latched around the woman's fingers tightly. If it weren't for her Aura, the woman figured her fingers would have been broken.**

Yang whistled. "That's some hard core dedication!" Okay, she had to admit; seeing her stepmom defend her even while conked out was awesome and made her feel special. Ruby was in awe at her mother's prowess even while asleep.

"My mom was the same way," Blake whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest. This scene with Yang and her mother was bringing up old memories. "I remember waking up during the night back when I was a child, and she would always slap my dad's hand away from me when he tried pat me on the head, trying to coax me back to sleep."

Harry heard the sadness in her voice, and felt compelled to comfort her. He got up and moved over to her, and quickly pulled her into a one armed hug. Blake was shocked at first, but quickly eased up and relaxed. Harry didn't speak, but the message was clear.

"...Thanks," Blake whispered softly, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Harry smiled and nodded to her.

However, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Hermione narrowed their eyes at the two.

 _'More and more drama unfolding.'_ Spirit thought in amusement. _'Wonder when Harry's gonna get Weiss in on the glaring contest.'_

Ron and Jaune looked at Harry in envy. ' _Lucky son of a bitch.'_ they both thought.

 **"Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch," the woman commented quietly as she relaxed her hand, and Summer let go of her fingers and crashed back down on the bed. "Even exhausted and possibly drugged, you still have the presence of mind to protect her." She raised her hand again, but this time she tried to touch Ruby, but Summer's other hand shot up and slapped it away. "And her."**

 **The woman chuckled. "If I still had doubts on your identity before, this certainly clears those up." The woman smiled under her mask. "Welcome back to the world of the light, Summer."**

 _'Is this really Raven?'_ Glynda thought as she glared at the screen.

Yang was staring at the figure in suspicion. _'So she knows Mom, but who is she?'_ Yang had an idea, but she didn't want to put much hope into it.

 **Her hand reached down to Yang again, but this time she moved at a snail's pace, tentatively reaching for the sleeping blonde. This time, Summer didn't stop her. The woman stroked Yang's cheek in loving, caring way before she reached up and tucked a loose strand of Yang's hair behind her ear. Yang groaned softly, causing the woman to pull her hand back, as not to wake her, but Yang didn't wake up.**

 **"You did well in the forest, Yang," the woman whispered. "I don't approve of you jumping into a Nevermore's mouth, but I guess I should expect that. You are Taiyang's daughter, after all." She chuckled. "And you take after Summer quite a bit." The woman took off her mask to reveal an identical, but matured, version of Yang with red eyes. "I'm proud of you, dear."**

Everyone had tensed when she reached for Yang again, but eased up when all she did was stroke Yang's cheek. Yang actually felt a warm, gentle pressure on her cheek and her hand instantly bolted up to her cheek. Her eyes widened. _'Can it? Can it really be her...?'_

Then the woman took off her mask, and everyone gasped. Glynda's eyes widened. _'It is her!'_

 _'Raven.'_ Ozpin thought, narrowing his eyes.

"She's a dead ringer for Yang!" Pyrrha said in shock.

"It's like looking at Yang ten years in the future!" Weiss said.

"Yang? Do you think she's..." Ruby asked, but stopped when she saw Yang tearing up. "Yang?"

"It...It can't...Can it?" Yang mumbled, unable to think straight. Her...this woman...the same one from Dad's old photo...her mother...was proud of her?

 **The Yang look-a-like placed her mask down next to Yang and walked over to the other side of the bed. "And here lies the little prodigy herself," she chuckled to herself. With the same movement she just tried with Yang, she reached down and stroked her cheek as well. Ruby sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Summer.**

Ruby, like Yang, also bolted to her cheek when she felt that light pressure.

Ozpin smile a little at Raven's words. "Little prodigy indeed." Glynda roll her eyes, hearing Ozpin's words, but didn't disagree with him.

 **The woman grinned at the girl. "Look at you. Only fifteen and already leading your own team here at Beacon," she whispered. "You're going to do great things." She frowned as she continued, "I just hope you are strong enough for what is to come."**

"Huh? What does she mean by that?" Jaune asked, just as confused as the others. "What is coming?"

Ozpin and Glynda look at one another. Does Raven knows about what is happening?

 **She shook her head turned to the bed behind her, where Pyrrha Nikos was resting. "Hm…A Nikos…And…" She looked over to the next bed and frowned deeply. "A Valkyrie," she grumbled. "Thank God she isn't on Yang's team."**

"It sounds like she knows my family." Pyrrha responded with furrowed eyebrows. "But how?"

"Maybe she might have gone to Beacon with one of your family members. Or a mission." Ren offered. There's the possibility of that.

Nora, meanwhile, look offended. "Hey!" Nora shouted at the TV, shaking her fist. "What's wrong with me?!"

' _A lot of things.'_ Weiss thought, but didn't say aloud. She's glad that Nora isn't on the same team with Yang as well. That would cause too much chaos.

 **She looked over to the other side of the room, where the males were forced to sleep. The first one she caught sight of made her almost growl out loud. "An Arc…" she hissed. "You best not be like your old man, kid, or else you'll meet your end at the end of my sword."**

Jaune went paled and shivered. "Okay, she scares me." Jaune whimpered, getting a few chuckles. Yang would've laugh, but she was too focus on Raven.

 **She shook her head and turned the one to the Arc's immediate left. "Oh." She stared at the conked out Adam. "So you left the White Fang? That was a risky move, kid. With you gone, someone else might take charge. One who doesn't hold the old man's best interests at heart." She looked over to the Arc's right and raised an eyebrow.**

"Okay, how does she know all of us or our families?" Weiss interjected with a frown.

"You're asking the wrong people Weiss." Blake told her. "And what is she talking about?" As far as she knows, Adam is like the other White Fangs now. Bloodthirsty and have a lust for vengeance. So what is Raven talking about?

 **"A Lie? Not many of those running around nowadays…" She looked back to other young women she looked over. The first was a young black haired girl. She smiled widely. "Ah…That's why you left, isn't it Mr. Taurus?" She walked over to the girl. "Well, I certainly can't fault on that one. But still…my point still stands."**

Ren flinch at the reminder while Blake frown in a bit of jealousy.

"You okay Ren?" Jaune asked his teammate. The green themed boy nodded in response, after a moment.

 **She walked over to the next one, but paused. "So this is where you've been," she mumbled as she stared at Isabella Vulpes. "You're father's been going sick with worry. Pray he doesn't find you."**

"So she got an overprotective father as well?" Yang asked with raised eyebrows. "If he's anything like our dad, I hope he doesn't either."

"I kinda agree." Ruby muttered. If she or Yang went missing, and dad found them, he wouldn't let them be out of his site for months, if not years.

 **She walked to the next one and grimaced. "A Schnee," she grumbled disdainfully. "If it wasn't for your family turning over a new leaf recently, I'd end you here personally; Ruby's partner be damned." She sighed. "But whatever." She looked over to the last bed, and saw a girl with bright red hair.**

"WHAT?!" Weiss screeched, standing up in indignation. "How dare she! She doesn't even know me!"

Yang was shocked beyond belief. Her birth mom would have killed Weiss if Harry hadn't changed her family?

"Well, that's never stopped Raven before," Glynda muttered with narrowed eyes. "But this is low ever for her!"

Ozpin glared at the screen. This version of Raven was...off somehow. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about his version of Raven was different from their version of her.

 **"You by far are the most normal of this motley little crew," she whispered.**

"Hey!" The teens cried out. They are normal!

Well, semi-normal.

 **"But there's something about you that's familiar. Like someone I knew in a past life…"**

Hermione narrow her eyes. "What does she means by that?"

"Beats me." Ron said with a shrug. He then turn to Harry. "What do you think mate?"

"I'm not sure." Harry replied back to him. "I don't think any of us knows." Sure enough, the hunters and huntresses look just as confuse.

"Maybe we'll find out as we read more." Blake said before Glynda started reading again.

 **A groaning reached her ears. She turned back to the guys' section and saw a certain wolf Faunus sprawled across the bed. She schooled her features and walked over to him.**

 **"And then there's you," she whispered fiercely as she came to a stop at the foot of the bed. "The Boy…Who Lived…"**

Instantly, the three wizards stiffened. "How does she know that phrase?" Harry asked in slight surprise, slight suspicion.

The hunters were confused. "Um," Jaune asked. "Why did she call you the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"It's what a lot of wizards and witches call me," was Harry's curt reply. "And unless I missed my guess, you'll be finding out soon enough."

Harry's bitterness for the title confused RWBY. Pyrrha felt sympathy for Harry, as the title seemed to him what her title "The Invincible Girl" was to her.

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other and nodded. The more they learned about Harry's past, the more their suspicions grew.

 **Her hand suddenly flew to her sword. She unsheathed it and flung the blade towards Harry. She stopped just short of his neck.**

"Ack!" Harry exclaimed, his hands reaching up to cover his neck.

"How dare she?!" Hermione screeched.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted.

"Get away from my wolf faunus lady!" Nora shouted angrily.

"Raven!" Glynda exclaimed disapprovingly, as if the woman could hear her.

Ruby yelped in alarm. "NO!"

 **"I should kill you right here," she told him. "Then she will be safe. And you can finally rest in peace…with your family." Harry didn't even budge.**

"Come on, Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shouted at the screen.

Ren looked confused. How did know of Harry's family? Harry, despite the fact his other may/or may not get his head cut off at the moment, was wondering the same thing, his suspicion and paranoia building.

 **"However…" She sighed unenthusiastically as she removed the blade from his throat and sheathed her sword.**

 **"You found and saved my friend…when I didn't even know she needed to be found and saved in the first place," she said. "For that, I'll let you live." She walked back to where her mask was next to Yang. She picked it up and placed a small, light kiss on Yang's forehead.**

Ozpin hummed. "You have impeccable luck, Mr. Potter," he said. Not many people survived meeting Raven Branwen when she fully intended to kill them.

"You know? By this point, I feel like I should stop being surprised at how many times I've heard that one," Harry mumbled to him, and Ruby let out the breath she had been holding.

Yang was sighing in relief as well. She honestly thought her mother was about to kill Harry for a moment there. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her forehead...Yang's eyes widened as the curse allowed her feel her birth mother kissing her forehead.

 **Putting her mask back on, she looked over at Harry and mumbled, "Don't make me regret this." She unsheathed her sword again, and created a red, swirling portal. Re-sheathing her sword, she walked through the portal with some last parting words to Yang:**

 **"I'm very proud of the woman you've become, Yang…My beautiful little Sun Dragon." The portal closed off, and silence once again filled the infirmary.**

Everyone was silent as they all processed what was just said. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked over to Yang and said, "That woman...she...she was..."

"My mom," Yang whispered faintly, her hand caressing the spot her mother had kissed her other. "She's...she's proud of me...my birth mother is proud of me..."

"Yang..." Weiss said softly.

"I...I need a moment," she said as she moved to walk out of the room.

"Bathroom's just down the hall to the left if it helps," Spirit said to her.

"Thanks," she called back, vanishing down the hall.

Ruby looked pained. She wanted to rush over to Yang and comfort her, but she knew Yang needed to be alone for a while.

Ron turned to glare at a wall. _'Wonder that was like...hearing your mother say she was proud of you...'_

"So, should we read? Or wait until Yang gets back?" Jaune asked the group.

Ozpin answered. "Let's wait until Mrs. Xiao Long come back here.

 **End that's the end. So you see why I decided to end it there? It's because Yang needed time to recover from seeing her mother. And it felt right to end it here. So there will be a part three for this (Dragon, if you're reading this, please make your future chapters shorter from now on.). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	16. Reading Ch 7: Harry's Past I, Part 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they're going to see how dense Harry is and then they're going to read the fight between Harry and Pyrrha. Also, I'm thinking of having Mcgonagall appear in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Should I? Let me know on the reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 07: Harry's Past I, Part 3

It was only a couple of minutes when Yang got back to the others. Yang the girl back with her usually cheery grin, though some could tell that it's a little force.

"Are you alright Yang?" Ruby asked, concern for her sister. Yang nodded with the grin still on.

"Yep, and I'm ready to finish the chapter!" Yang said before getting the book from Glynda Goodwitch. "Now, let's finish this chapter."

 **Ozpin walked towards the infirmary with Harry's weapon under his arm, wrapped in a thick cloth. Professor Port had found it after "Sparky's" body ('Ah, Summer's quirks,' he thought) had finally disintegrated. It was unusable now, but Ozpin believed Harry should be the one who should decide the blade's final fate. It was his weapon, after all.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at one another from their places in the living room before smirking.

Amazing fighters these people are, but they don't have the magic to fix and rearrange things.

 **He turned a corner and saw Glynda coming towards him with a cup of coffee. He smiled. "Good morning, Glynda," he greeted cordially.**

 **"Good morning Ozpin," she greeted back with a nod. She handed him his mug, which he gratefully accepted.**

 **He took a sip of his preferred drink. "So," Ozpin said, "are you ready to for Mr. Potter's explanation, Glynda? Perhaps find out your family truly is descended from witches?" His tone was light, but teasing.**

"Did you always made that joke Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked the headmaster.

Ozpin smile in amusement and nodded. "It's always amusing to see Glynda riled up about it."

"Amusing for you maybe." Glynda said with a huff. Some of the hunters and huntresses wanted to let out a small laugh, but didn't, out of fear of Goodwitch.

 **Glynda turned to glare at him. "My family was NOT descended from witches, Ozpin," she said tightly. "Why must you insist otherwise?"**

 **"Perhaps I still have a little bit of that arrogant, full-of-himself playboy left in me from my time as a student here," Ozpin replied.**

"Funny, I thought all the playboys was beaten out of you by Summer." Glynda retorted. Ozpin wince and glare at her while the woman merely smirk.

"Not. Funny." Ozpin told her, holding back a shiver. While he's glad he isn't arrogant anymore, that day will haunt him for the rest of his life.

 **"Just so long as you didn't use your father's name like it was a viable threat," Harry commented as he walked past them, fully dressed in his usual outfit and twirling a whistle.**

"An idiot did that?" Yang asked the magic users. They nodded and frown in response.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, a son of one of the death eaters and a bully at Hogwarts." Harry told them. "Whenever someone insults him or attack him in some way, he always make the threat that his father will hear about it."

Weiss frown and look towards Ron. "And you compare me to him?" She would rather handcuff to Yang for a week than rely on her father for anything.

Ron huffed, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up. "Ron stop it. It was a bit too far comparing Weiss to Malfoy." Harry told his friend. "

 **His presence shocked the two teachers. "Mr. Potter?" Glynda asked suspiciously. "You shouldn't be moving around with the wounds you sustained."**

"He doesn't like being in hospital beds." Hermione explained to the others. "He snuck out so many times that Madam Pomphrey had to watch him 24/7."

Harry huffed while the others look at him in disbelief. "If I could sneak out of there, then I'm fine."

"Madam Pomphrey disagrees."

 **Harry sighed good-naturedly, and placed his whistle in his pocket. Casually taking his jacket off, he held his arm up for them to see, completely unblemished. "That power I mentioned earlier is extremely unique in its ability to heal nearly anything with the right amount of time, effort, and patience. I may not be as skilled in healing charms, but I can certainly piece myself back together if need be," Harry explained.**

 **Ozpin hid his surprise well, while Glynda stared at his arm like he just said it was from space. "Your power continues to amaze me, Mr. Potter," Ozpin praised with a smirk.**

"It truly does," Ozpin agreed as Glynda gaped at the other Harry's arm.

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "It's nothing, really," he admitted. "I mean, magic can heal some pretty gnarly things, even grow back bones."

"Wait, magic can do what?!" Weiss asked suddenly.

"Grow back bones," Harry repeated. "I've actually had it done before. A rouge Bludger during Qudditch, wizarding sport, long story, broke my arm and a quack of a teacher tried to heal it, but banished the whole bone." The hunters' eyes widened. "I had to drink this gosh awful potion called Skele-grow to grow them back. Bloody painful as well as being disgusting."

"Outstanding," Blake muttered.

"Unbelievable," Glynda huffed under her breath.

 **Harry shrugged. "It can be a help or a hindrance," Harry dismissed. "Just like any other power in the world, it's whose wielding that power that decides what's good or evil. There's a phrase back home that sums it up perfectly: 'With Great power, comes Great responsibility.'"**

Spiderman!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, turning to Harry. "I didn't know you read Spiderman!"

"I'm just as surprised you know about it!" Harry shot back.

"Spiderman?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"A comic book hero from back home," Harry explained. "That line my other said is the line that inspired Spiderman to be a hero."  
Jaune nodded. He may have never heard of Spiderman, but he understood the concept, being as well read in comics himself.

"Still, those are some very wise words to consider," Ozpin said.

"You'll find fiction has a great many wise words, sayings, and speeches that are wise-sounding or inspirational," Hermione said. "Most people disregard them because it's from fiction."

Blake nodded to that. It was a true statement. She had read many speeches like that in her books. It was one in particular from her favorite book that helped her open her eyes to what was really going on with the White Fang.

 **Ozpin nodded. "Those are some very wise words," Ozpin noted.**

 **"Yeah. So, what's under the cloth if you don't mind me asking?"**

 **Ozpin smiled. "Why, your sword, actually, Mr. Potter," he said as he held it out for the young wolf Faunus.**

 **Harry took it and unwrapped the sword. The tip of the blade and about half-way down from it were eroded away, easily showing the mechanics of the mecha-shift and mechanics for the sniper rifle. Harry grimaced.**

Being the weapons nut she was, Ruby winced at the sight. "Yep. Totally ruined," she analyzed. "I suspect that the barrel's also compromised due to the acidity of the Death Eater's venom. If you even was able to shift the sword into the rifle, the barrel would most likely not survive after three to four shots."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ruby in a perfect mixture of shock and awe. Yang smirked at them. "Yep, when it comes to weapons, my sister's a BAMF," she said in obvious pride.

 **'No way I'm taking this to Ultane. He'll skin me alive!' Harry frowned and took out his wand. "Reparo," he intoned, and Ozpin and Glynda felt a slight surge of Aura, though it felt more like something else to the two professors. Their eyes widened as the sword seemingly repaired itself.**

Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widened as the sensations of Harry's magic washed over them thanks to the effects of the curse. 'Now that's an odd feeling,' Ozpin thought, but didn't dwell on it, as his mind was preoccupied with something else. That power...it was almost like...

 **"There!" Harry smiled grandly, holding the blade up proudly. "Good as new!"**

 **"Impressive," Ozpin admitted. This power…it was almost like…**

"Huh?" Pyrrha spoke up. "What is it like, Professor?"

Ozpin's eyes were wide, as were Glynda's. But before they could do anything, Spirit decided to speak up.  
"Don't sweat it Pyrrha," he said. "It will be explained soon."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. It wasn't his business. Yet.

Ozpin felt a bit of dread.

 **Harry scoffed. "This? This is easy. Transfiguration, now, that's very difficult."**

"Professor McGonagall would be disappointed to hear that, Harry," Hermione said, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't tell her that please?" he asked.

She gave him a look that didn't quell his fears. Nora, Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly, Blake all narrowed their eyes at Hermione.

 **Ozpin wondered what he was talking about, but he figured he'd find out during their talk. "I see," he muttered. "Well, I suppose I'll talk to you more after your match with Miss Nikos. I'll see your then, Mr. Potter."**

 **"Yeah, see ya then," Harry said smiling as he walked off with his sword strapped to his back. He like Ozpin already. Sure, the man had his secrets, but the man didn't look at Harry like he was completely stupid and thought of him like a child. Unlike Dumbledore. The man treated everyone like they were children; hell, he'd seen him act like that to Professor McGonagall! And she was one of the most mature and best teachers at Hogwarts!**

 **He shook his head and went off to the cafeteria for breakfast. He wanted to get something to eat before getting some training in before the match.**

"As much as I want to deny it, the other Harry has a point," Hermione sighed. "And I never liked how he treated Professor McGonagall either."

"Well," Ron said, "to be fair, the man IS over 100 years old, Hermione."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the right to treat people like their stupid," Harry retorted. "You can't deny that Professor McGonagall is one of the best teachers and he acts as if she doesn't know anything about the subject she's teaching! And she has a Mastery in Transfiguration!"

"I know that! But when you look at the scene objectively, you have to see Dumbledore is pretty old."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. Just who or was this Dumbledore? And what has he done to this young man that he would be so bitter towards him?

 **Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

 **Lily walked into the cafeteria with the other eleven following after her, breakfasts in hand. She had woken up screaming when she saw the white walls of an infirmary, which just so happen to wake everyone else up. She felt embarrassed that she was scared of anything that reminded her of a hospital, but every time "hospital" or "infirmary" brought up in a conversation, her mind went back to her kidnapping.**

 **To the beatings.**

 **To having unknown drugs forcefully and painfully introduced into her bloodstream…**

Scowls and frowns were seen on everyone's faces, especially Harry and Blake's. "Poor Lily." Ruby whispered in sadness.

"I hope those people suffered. Or will." Harry said under his breath, getting nods in agreement with Blake and Yang.

 **She shook her head of those painful memories. She couldn't dwell on her fears. Not now.**

 **She walked in and noticed Harry already sitting at one of the tables with his sword strapped to his back. She blinked. When'd he get his sword back? 'And more importantly, how'd he fix it?' she thought**

"Magic." Harry, Hermione, and Ron said simultaneously, getting eye rolls and pouts from the aura users.

 **Ruby noticed Harry sitting by himself. "Hey, Harry!" Ruby said cheerfully, waving at him. He looked up and smiled as he motioned them to join him. Summer smirked.**

 **'Time to start Operation Wolf Hunt!' she thought as she grabbed her daughters and pushed them forward. They protested, but even as undernourished as she was, she was still stronger than them. She quickly motioned them to the seats next to Harry, as she vanished in a gust of wind and reappeared in the seat in front of Harry, grinning.**

Harry and Yang blush while Hermione, Blake, and Nora have frown on their faces. Ruby has both, however.

While she's embarrass that her mother is planning to set her and Harry up together, she doesn't want share him with Yang.

Glynda and Ozpin look at one another before shaking their heads. Only Summer.

 **"So! You're up early, Mr. Potter!" Summer said casually.**

 **Harry blinked at her. "Well, yeah. I'm always up early," he said shrugging. "I was going to wake the lot of you, but I figured Ruby and Yang would want a few more minutes sleeping beside you. I didn't have the heart to blow a whistle in your ears."**

"Thank god." Blake said under her breath. Those things are like hell to a faunus if up close to their ears. Good thing she woke up before Ruby could do it to her the first day at Beacon.

 **Ruby perked up. "You wake people up with whistles too?"**

 **"On occasion," Harry admitted. "Most of the time it's a bucket of ice water."**

Weiss groan at her other's luck while Harry blinked a little. "Huh, so my alternate self still does that." Harry said while Ron and Hermione groan.

Both of them had became targets to the ice bucket of water. Ron, because he snores a lot, and Hermione, because she sleep while reading.

They blame the twins for influencing Harry.

 **"Talk about a Weiss cold shower," Yang joked, making everyone groan as they sat down.**

Her team, Team JNPR, and Hermione also groan at the joke. Ruby look at the others. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

"I pity you." Was Weiss said, getting Yang to stick her tongue out at them.

"Critics. The lot of you are."

 **Harry, however, chuckled, making Yang's heart flutter a bit. "Certainly wakes people up," Harry commented.**

Yang also felt her heart flutter at the chuckle. She can't tell if it was the curse that did that or not.

 **Weiss glared at Harry. "And I want you to remember, next time you try that on me, I'm cutting your tail off," she said.**

Nora growled at Weiss. She better not hurt her Wolf Faunus.

 **Nora narrowed her eyes at Weiss. 'That flimsy little snowflake best not hurt my Wolf Faunus,' her mind growled.**

"Excuse me?!" Weiss exclaimed, glaring at Nora. The orange haired girl responded by glaring back. "I'm not flimsy!"

"Says the girl with the flat chest!" Nora shot back, getting audible gasps from the others. Weiss' eyes widen before anger filled them.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Read!" Ruby and Blake shouted, covering Weiss's mouth and sitting her back on the couch. They both know how sensitive Weiss is about her chest size, since Yang makes fun of it all the times.

Yang snickered at her team, but started reading.

 **Harry just rolled his eyes. "You've threatened me with that since I met you, and you still haven't followed through," he said. "Why should I take it seriously now?"**

 **Weiss huffed. Summer giggled. "Quite the relationship you two have," Summer commented, mentally frowning. 'This will be an obstacle.'**

"Oh please." Yang said, taking a glance at Weiss's chest size before looking at her herself. "I so got her beat."

"Why you little-"

"Read!" Blake and Ruby shouted at the blonde bimbo.

 **Weiss gave a long suffering sigh. "Oh, yes," she said, feigning a swoon. "It's so difficult! Being friends with this idiot…"**

 **"Oh, how you wound me, Snow White," Harry intoned uninteresting, looking away from her.**

 **"I think she's more of a Weiss flower, than a Snow White," Yang piped, making everyone groan again.**

Everyone else groan again as well. "Grimm dammit Yang." Ruby muttered.

 **"Grimm dammit, Yang," Ruby mumbled as she took a bit of her toast. She was immediately hit upside the head. She yelped.**

 **"Language young lady," Summer said, eyes narrowed.**

 **Ruby winced. "Sorry, Mom," she apologized.**

 **"Besides," Summer grinned, "I found that very punny."**

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby's eyes widen in horror while Glynda groan. "Grimm Damnit Summer!" Glynda said in annoyance.

' _T-T-There's two of them?'_ Three of Team RWBY thought in horror.

 **Almost instantly, they all swore they heard Professor Goodwitch yell out:**

 **"GRIMM DAMMIT, SUMMER!"**

 **Yes. Yang did not get her love of puns from her father, like many thought. Nor did she get them from her uncle or her birth mother.**

 **She got them from Summer-freaking-Rose.**

"I pity our others." Weiss and Blake muttered, rubbing their faces. Not only do they have to deal with one pun user, but two more? With the equal amount of skill (A.K.A: Little to no skill)?

They don't want to live in a world like that.

 **Yang laughed lightly as everyone else groaned. Harry gave a low chuckle. Sirius would love this woman.**

 **Too bad she was already married and he was dead…**

 **"Anyways!" Summer said, deciding to change the subject. "I know you said you'd tell us about yourself later today, Harry, but I must ask: did you have anyone special back home before you came here?" Yang, Nora, Weiss, and Pyrrha ALL did a spit take. Did she just ask that?!**

Yang, Nora, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Hermione also did spit take as well while Harry have a massive blush. Due to reading Summer's thoughts (Literally), he very much understand what she's asking.

"So, did you Mr. Potter?" Ozpin asked him, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Harry started spluttering out in embarrassment, making the adults in the room laugh.

 **"Well, yeah. Several," Harry answered. "There was Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Patil twins, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Tonks, Remus, Professor Moody…"**

Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry." Hermione sighed while Harry duck his head down in embarrassment. Ron look at his friends in confusion.

"What? He's just answering the question. What's wrong?" Hermione merely facepalm, as did Blake, Weiss, and Ren.

 **Summer blinked owlishly. "No, no, no!" she said. "I mean someone 'special,' as in...A girlfriend!"**

Now it's Ruby turn to do a spit take.

 **Harry frowned. "Not really," he said uncertainly. "I've got rotten luck with women. If they're not total snobs, they either see me as a brother, or are a fangirl." He shivered. "I learned quickly that fangirls were the incarnation of evil."**

"Agreed." Harry said with a shiver. He rather face Voldemort a thousand times over rather than face a horde of fangirls.

 **"But no girlfriends?" Summer asked levelly, but inside she had a sinking feeling.**

 **"Well, there was a girl I liked," Harry admitted. "But that was a disaster. She was still hung over her last boyfriend's death. Plus, I quickly learned I didn't like her that way. She was a bully of the highest order.**

Harry frown while Hermione scowled at the thought of Cho. ' _I should've put a curse on her.'_ An inner part of Hermione thought in her head.

 **And I don't see what girls like in me, to tell you the truth. I'm just plain ole' Harry."**

 **This had several reactions. 'So modest!' Ruby thought with a major blush.**

' _Agreed!'_ Ruby thought the same amount of blush.

 **'You green eyed idiot,' Weiss shook her head.**

' _He really is.'_ Weiss agreed with her other.

"Both too modest and a idiot." Hermione murmured to herself.

 **'He's got half the girls in the whole school chasing him, and he thinks he's PLAIN?!' Jaune thought enviously.**

' _How on earth can you think like that?!'_ Jaune exclaimed in his head.

' _I feel your pain.'_ Ron thought, looking at Jaune in sympathy.

 **'Oh, so he's one of those types,' Yang thought. She had her work cut out for her.**

' _Yes you do other me.'_ Yang thought with a nod. Those types are hard to get.

 **'He's kidding, right?' Blake thought from her side of the table. While she stayed clear of him because of her feline genes screaming "DOG!" at her, she would freely admit he was attractive in his own way.**

Blake blush on her own thought, but wonder how Harry's instincts are kicking up. While she's fighting her own instincts, it doesn't look like it's affecting Harry at all.

 **'You just gave your fangirls another reason to pursue you, partner,' Lily thought.**

Harry paled. "Did I really?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yes you did." Hermione answered Harry, giggling when Harry whimpered.

 **Meanwhile...'Shit! Shit! Shit! Grimm-fucking-dammit!' Summer seethed, as she nearly slammed her head into the table. 'Not another Taiyang!' she thought miserably.**

That peaked Ruby and Yang's curiosity. "What does mom mean by that?" Ruby asked the professors.

"You'll see Ms. Rose." Was all Ozpin said.

 **Taiyang had been her partner during their time at Beacon, and she knew better than anyone he was a clueless IDIOT! While Qrow had been the playboy of the group, Tai had been the dependable, likeable guy that everyone could count on.**

 **But he was absolutely clueless regarding anything and everything revolving around romantic love. She had spent her ENTIRE time at Beacon schooling him (hoping he'd see she liked him), and what did he do?**

 **Shacked up with Raven!**

 **It was only after she had left for whatever reason, Summer went to comfort him that he finally got it! Sure, Summer was really upset he got his heart broken by Raven, but could anyone really fault her for being so frustrated with him?!**

Ruby and Yang blinked in shock. "Dad was that clueless?!" Yang asked incredulously.

"Yes he was." Glynda sighed. "Summer has try every subtle hint in the book to get his attention, and none of them worked. It took years for him to realize her feelings."

Harry frown. He isn't as bad as that guy, right?

 **Harry sighed as he stood up. "But that doesn't matter anymore," he said. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to be warming up for my match with Pyrrha. Later!" He waved at them and walked off.**

 **"But…It's only 9:30," Ruby said, confused.**

 **"He's more than likely saying that so he'll be alone," Weiss said with a sigh. "I've known him for two years, and even before I knew him well, he was always a loner. He likes keeping to himself."**

"So that hasn't changed." Hermione commented, her gaze at Harry.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

 **"But why?" Ruby asked.**

Ruby blushed while the others snickered a little.

 **Weiss sighed. "You'll find out after the match," she said dejectedly. "What I can say is that Harry's past is a difficult one."**

 **Ruby didn't like the sound of that.**

 **Neither did Summer.**

None of them have a good feeling about it either, especially Hermione and Ron. Harry grip his hand tightly, wanting to burn this book and get out of here. But he's know that it isn't possible to do so right now.

 **Adam nodded absently. He could tell Harry had a rough past simply by looking at him. He was sure it wasn't as bad as his when he was still stuck in the mines, but whatever Potter went through, it impacted him hard.**

 **Blake suspected Harry had a rough past as well. He did well at hiding it, but Blake's observation skills caught small signs that reminded her of Adam, and Blake knew he had a rough past. She almost didn't want to know.**

 **But, there was something about him that drew her in. That intrigued her. And she wanted to know why. What was so special about this one Faunus?**

"More than you know." Hermione and Ron said simultaneously. And they're not just talking about the boy-who-live stuff.

 **Two and a half hours later. Beacon combat room (Audience Hall), Beacon Academy**

 **Harry stood in the center of the stage meant for spars as Pyrrha walked up to him. He gave her a challenging grin. "Standard Tournament rules?" he asked. He had spent the last two hours training his mind, making sure he didn't freeze up again at seeing an image of his mother. It was time to see if it worked.**

"I hope so." Pyrrha whispered. She want to see Harry fight her alternate self in her full potential. She want to see if someone can actually beat her in battle.

 **"Certainly," she said, grinning back.**

 **The other ten plus Summer sat on the benches in front of the stage. Ruby jumped up on stage and held her hand up. "Alright! I want a clean, friendly spar!" she announced. She pointed her finger at the two as she continued: "This will be STR, where when Aura's in the red or you're ringed out, you're disqualified! Ready!" Pyrrha and Harry positioned themselves. Ruby looked at them and nodded. "Fight!" she shouted and ran offstage, leaving a trail of rose petals.**

Everyone leaned in, intent on seeing how this fight would turn out. Pyrrha and Harry looked the most interested.

 **Pyrrha and Harry ran at each other, swords ready. They swung at each other; their blades connected with a shower of sparks. Pyrrha swung her shield at Harry, but he quickly dropped to the ground and twisted, trying a sweeping kick.**

 **She jumped over his kick, but Harry rotated on his hands and sent his legs up, connecting with Pyrrha's stomach. She grunted and rolled away. Harry twisted on his hands until he could finally push up and land on his feet. Once he landed, he charged Pyrrha again, Hunter's Moon scraped across the concrete as he ran. Pyrrha brought her shield to bare against his sword, but he lashed out with a hard punch to her shield and his sword raced towards her legs.**

"Interesting style," Ren praised as he watched the fight. "Rather unorthodox, but it suits you, Harry."

Harry had been staring in awe at his other's skills. When he heard Ren's comment, he smirked. "Normal est alius," he said.

"Huh?" Glynda asked, unsure what the statement meant.

"It's Latin," Harry explained. "A language from back home. It's actually my family's motto, ironically. It means 'Normal is abnormal.'"

"That's..." Blake said. "Contradictory."

"That's the curse of being a Potter," the Golden Trio said in perfect synchronization.

 **On the ground floor, everyone was watching in awe. "Yeah! Go Harry! Kick Pyrrha's butt!" Ruby was cheering, causing Summer to grin widely.**

 **'You're doing pretty well, Potter,' Summer thought.**

'He is,' Ozpin thought as he watched in amusement as Ruby's team teased the poor girl.

"Aw! My itty witty sister cheering for her beloved! Sooooo cuuuuute!" Yang cooed, making the silver eyed girl throw a pillow at the blonde, missing her entirely.

Harry was blushing as well, for being called Ruby's 'beloved' while Hermione and Nora were glaring at Yang, and to a lesser extent, Ruby.

'I've got good money on you Harry, so don't lose!' Weiss thought as she watched Harry's and Pyrrha's Aura levels.

"That's some confidence you have in Harry," Jaune observed.

"Well, my other did spend two years getting to know him," Weiss said haughtily. "Of course she would be confident in his abilities."

Ron was about to make a comment about her attitude matching a certain blonde haired ferret, but Harry silenced him with a glare.

 **"Go, Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, knowing his team member and partner was going to win. It was just this gut feeling he had.**

 **'This is going to be close,' Ren thought as he stared unwaveringly at the stage.**

"And that's some mighty fine confidence you have in Pyrrha, Vomit boy," Yang commented. Pyrrha turned her head and blushed as she heard Jaune's thoughts about her winning. Thankfully (for her anyway), Jaune didn't notice.

Jaune shrugged. "I stand by my other's statement," he said, making Pyrrha blushed harder and Nora smirk at her. But the girl decided to let Pyrrha have her moment. For now.

"It's definitely going to come down to the wire," Hermione mumbled, hoping Harry would win.

"You're acting like he's going to lose, Hermione!" Ron said. "Of course Harry's gonna win! He's Harry!"

"That's not a very good excuse Ron," Harry mumbled.

 **"That's it, my Sweet Wolf Faunus! Rip the gladiator girl a new one! Break her legs! Shave her head! Bury her in mountain of pancakes and syrup!" Nora shouted wildly, waving a large foam finger that said, "HARRY #1."**

"Hey!" Pyrrha screamed indignantly.

Nora had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Pyrrha," she apologized. And she meant it. Pyrrha was her best (girl) friend (and quite possibly the first) she had ever had. Of course, Ren was still her best (guy) friend, even if they weren't 'together' together. And no amount of cute wolf faunuses was going to...Wait, what was she thinking again?

 **Adam wondered where she got it.**

 **Then again, he probably didn't want to know.**

Blake shook her head. "You are right about that, Adam. You DON'T want to know," she said. She REGRETTED knowing where Nora may/or may not have gotten certain things.

 **"Come on, partner!" Lily encouraged. "You got this!"**

 **Back on stage, Pyrrha stabbed her sword into the ground, stopping the blade and jumped away from Harry. She tossed her sword in the air, and grabbed her shield with her throwing arm. She threw it at him, but Harry had pushed the button on top of Hunter's Moon's pommel, and the compartment containing his old wand slid out. He grabbed it and shouted, "Protego!"**

"No fair!" Pyrrha shouted, shocking everyone. "You're using magic!"

"Hold on there, Pyrrha," Yang said. "He's not. It's about to explain."

 **Over the two years he'd been on Remnant, Harry had only been able to replicate two spells with just his Aura. The Protego was somewhat easy to do because he just took his Aura shield and projected it outward, away from his body.**

Glynda was quite shocked. "Extraordinary!" she said. "You replicated two 'spells' meant for magic by using your Aura? That in of itself sounds impressive, but to take your Aura shield and project it outward? Unheard of!"

Ozpin was impressed as well, though more reserved than his fellow teacher. He himself could do something similar with his semblance, but it wasn't really his Aura shield.

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed in awe. Turning to Harry, she said, "You, Harry Potter, are, without a doubt, the greatest wizard I have ever met!"

"Not as great as you, 'Mione," was Harry's automatic answer.

"Oh please! We've been over this, Harry! Books and cleverness is not the same as what you can do!"

"Hermione! You're so great that when you've been able to help me even though you were petrified! All I have is luck on my side! And like Professor McGonagall once said oh-so long ago, it's sheer DUMB luck!"

"Harry James Potter-!"

"Please just start reading or they won't stop!" Ron said suddenly, not wanting to hear them argue about whose greater. They had that argument several times before and he doesn't want to hear it again.

 **Pyrrha's shield, Akoύ** **o** **, bounced off the Aura shield, and Harry dropped the spell and raced towards Pyrrha, kicking her shield off the stage. She cursed as she grabbed Milό out of the air and ran to meet the wolf Faunus. They clashed swords again. Harry went for a diagonal cut, but Pyrrha dodged and slashed at his thigh. He twisted away and kicked her sword.**

 **He slashed downward, but Pyrrha blocked with Miό. Harry frowned and channeled fire Dust into his leg. He swung. Pyrrha cursed and sent his foot away via her Semblance.**

"They seemed evenly matched," Blake commented.

Ruby nodded. "Pyrrha's Semblance does give her the edge, but with Harry being so unpredictable with his fighting style, it's making hitting him difficult," she observed thoughtfully.

"What's her semblance?" Ron asked, surprising a few people. Ron, however, didn't care. Out of all the things he kept hearing about Aura and its uses, semblances interested him the most.

"My semblance is polarity," Pyrrha explained.

Ron felt the need to thank Hermione for drilling Muggle terms and terminology and their uses in his head. "So basically...you're a human magnet?" he asked.

Pyrrha looked like she wanted to say something, but found she couldn't. She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That's a pretty powerful semblance to have," Ron admitted. "Magnetism in a world of metal? Pretty bloody useful."

Weiss stared at Ron intently. "You've been pretty much quiet since we started, save for some inappropriate and/or unwarranted comments here and there," she said. "Why the sudden interest in...well, anything at the moment?"

Ron looked a bit sheepish. "Well..." he said awkwardly. "Honestly, once I got over just how crazy powerful you guys are with this Aura stuff, I...I guess the concept of semblances intrigues me."

"Wow! You know what intrigue means! It's a Christmas miracle!" Harry teased his friend lightly.

"Thank Hermione," Ron mumbled. "I still get nightmares from her crazy 'Mundane life' class she forced Greengrass, Davis, Zabini, Susan, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, and myself into."

"And just what's that supposed to mean, Ronald?" Hermione asked in a rather calm voice that fooled only the ones that didn't know her as well as Ron and Harry.

"Uh...um...Hey! What's everyone else's semblance?!" Ron asked in a blatant and obvious ploy to try and change the topic.

"You can ask that question later. We'll break after the next chapter," Spirit told him. "For now, let's finish this chapter."

 **'Thank the Lord he wears steel-toed boots,' Pyrrha thought as she went for a…less than honorable blow. Harry's eyes widened and he instantly jumped away.**

Every guy in the room stared in shock and horror at what the other Pyrrha attempted. Harry's eyes widened as he covered his privates. "That was an uncalled for attack, Pyrrha!" he shouted.

"It was the other me!" Pyrrha protested. Though really, she feared she would have done the same thing.

 **"Grimm dammit, Pyrrha! I know you want to win, but don't go aiming down there!" Harry shouted.**

 **"I'm sorry!" she shouted back and charged at him with Milό. Harry frowned and transformed Hunter's Moon into its twin sword form. Flooding his body with lightning Dust, he bolted forward faster than Pyrrha could normally see.**

 **But she really didn't need to.**

 **She used her Semblance to create a slight magnetic field around her. That way when his swords inter the field, they would stall just long enough for her to counter. As predicted, Harry's blade stalled, but only just. She frowned. Lightning Dust. He was using it to counteract her Semblance.**

"Whoa," Ruby said in awe. "How's the other Harry doing that?"

"There are a couple of ways, actually," Hermione said, a glint in her eye. "The first way is..."

Harry and Ron covered mouth. "Read!"

 **But he wasn't perfect, and Pyrrha had much better control. She deflected his attacks quickly, effortlessly turning to defend whenever her magnetic field was entered. A blade went towards her back, but she raised Milό over her shoulder and stopped the blade, which vanished quickly. The assault continued, and Pyrrha was starting to wonder what Harry was up to when it stopped suddenly, and she heard a loud voice cry out, "Expelliramus!"**

 **Abruptly, Milό was forced out of her hands and into the air. Harry appeared and grabbed it and held it at her neck. Hunter's Moon was next to her waist. Pyrrha was silent as she stared at him, his back to her.**

Everyone stared in shock at the scene. "Pyrrha...lost?" Jaune stuttered.

"See?! What did I tell you?!" Ron exclaimed smugly.

"Don't bet on it," Yang grumbled. She had read further and knew the real outcome

 **"Harry's Aura is in the red! He's disqualified! The winner is Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted.**

' _Huh?!'_ was the students' and the Golden Trio's thoughts.

 **Pyrrha was shocked. "H-huh?!"**

 **Harry, however, sighed. The disarming charm (his go-to spell) was the second spell he replicated, but like the shield charm, it was absolutely impractical to use in a tournament setting.**

As Yang read the explanation, Hermione listened very intently, eager to hear Harry's observations on Aura and Magic. Pyrrha, however, frowned.

"If they were impractical to use, they why did you use them?!" Pyrrha demanded.

"How should I know?! I'm sitting here as confused as you are!" Harry shouted back.

 **They were extremely Aura exhaustive, as expected. Magic, as he learned, was denser than Aura, which is why bullets travel faster than spells. So spells that were created for magic consumed a lot of Aura to compensate for the lack of power.**

 **He stood up and threw Milό back to Pyrrha, who caught it in a daze. "There," he said with a lop-sided smile. "You're rematch."**

 **Pyrrha was still in shock. "I…I beat you…" she mumbled.**

 **Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, if I hadn't tried out those two spells, I might have beat you. But those spells took a lot of my Aura to fuel."**

 **Pyrrha looked at him. "You're saying that you could've beaten me?"**

 **"Perhaps. My fighting styles does give me an edge over you, but your Semblance is difficult to counteract," Harry explained.**

 **She narrowed her eyes at him. "Our first combat class, I challenge you," she growled, but this time, there wasn't any anger or frustration. It was playful.**

 **She had finally found someone who could match her step-for-step.**

Despite the debacle before, Pyrrha had to smile at that. She was glad to know that someone could, very well, match her in combat. She hated being 'invincible.'

 **Harry grinned. "You're on. But first, let's head to Professor Ozpin's office." His grin turned somber as he said, "You've all been wondering about my past since I mentioned I was going to tell you. So, let's get it over with.**

"Can we skip the next chapter?" Harry pleaded. He doesn't want a bunch of strangers, that he only just met, knowing about his past. "Please?"

Spirit shook his head. "Sorry, but we need to read the whole thing Harry. Sorry." Harry clench his fist in anger, making Hermione and Ron look at one another in worry. The old Potter temper is coming up.

"Why?" Harry said lowly. "Why do they need to see my past, something that only I have the right to tell?" Harry gave Spirit a deadly glare, but Spirit is unaffected.

"Cause this might help you in the future." Spirit told him calmly. "Speaking of which, there's another person that I might to get. Hang on with the reading for a moment." With that, Spirit stood up and pull out his cell phone.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked it. And again, should I bring Mcgonagall in or no? I'm not gonna decide base on the majority opinion, but it will help my decision. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	17. Reading Ch 8: Harry's Past II Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're going to have the group read part II of Harry's Past. Also, I decided to bring Mcgonagall into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 08: Harry's Past II

"Hey Dragon? Should I bring her in?" Spirit asked him. There was a muffled voice on the phone with Spirit nodding to it. "Okay, thanks. Good luck on with the Olympians, demigods, and that knuckleheaded Shinobi." The person Spirit is talking to said something that made Spirit chuckle before the african american close his phone.

"Who are you going to bring in this time?" Hermione asked. Spirit responded by snapping his fingers, causing a bright light to be in the middle of the room. When the light died down, it revealed somebody that the magic users recognize this time.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" The Golden Trio cried out in shock. The professor in question look a bit alarm and grab her wand.

"What's going on here?" Mcgonagall asked, her scottish accent showing a bit. Before she could point her at wand at Spirit, it suddenly disappear from her hand. "What the-"

"I knew you were going to aim your wand at me, so I decided to take it." Spirit said, causing Mcgonagall to turn to him. "I summon you here so you can read this book with three of your students, plus ten others."

Mcgonagall look two where Spirit's eyes were at, seeing two of her favorite students plus Ron. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." Then she turn her gaze to the hunters and huntresses. "And might I know your names?"

Team RUBY, Team JNPR, Ozpin and Goodwitch all introduce themselves. "A pleasure to meet you all." Mcgonagall said curty, reminding the hunters/huntresses in training of Goodwitch. "But why are we here to read? I have important duties at Hogwarts."

"I'm well aware of that." Spirit told her. "And you don't need to worry about your school. As long as your here, time stop on Earth. We can be here for weeks and not a second will pass by, so you have plenty time to read."

"All the same-"

"And another I brought you here is so you can use the information from this book to help Harry." Spirit interjected. "There are some things you need to know, so I brought you here."

That gave McGonagall pause. A million questions burned through her mind as she thought of one of her (unofficial) favorite students. Did this have to do with Harry's home life? His placement with the Dursleys never sat well with the Scottish teacher. Albus always told her that he was being treated well, but she wasn't sure he was telling the truth. She had seen how skinny he was First year. And then every year after that, he'd return to Hogwarts in a worse shape than when he left.

The teacher let out a sigh. "I'm not sure this will be wise, but I'll read with everyone." Mcgonagall told him. Spirit nodded before turning to Harry.

"Just so you know Harry, it would only reveal a bit of your past with the Dursleys. Most of it will be just about Hogwarts." That made the boy feel a little bit better, but not a whole lot.

Mcgonagall sat down on the couch as Blake got the book from her partner. " **Chapter 8-Harry's past Part II…."**

 **The three teams and Summer made their way to the headmaster's office, their minds on what they were about to hear. They wondered why Harry was being so secretive with his past, and some hoping it wasn't as bad as he and Weiss made it out to be.**

'Oh, it's that bad,' Harry thought furiously. Seriously, did they HAVE to read about his past?

Meanwhile, everyone was hoping that Harry's past wasn't bad as well.

 **Pyrrha was with her team when a thought occurred to her.**

 **"Hey, Potter," Pyrrha called out, Harry looked to her. "You said that those 'spells' you used cost you a lot of Aura, correct?" He nodded. "Why'd you use them?"**

 **Harry considered her question. "I guess you can say I was curious if I could be beat you in a tournament style duel with them. I knew they weren't well suited for it, but I wanted to know just how badly it would affect my Aura." His tone was level, but one could make up a touch of sullenness. He didn't like losing.**

 **Losing reminded him too much of the Dursleys, where he was always supposed to lose. To make Dudley "feel better" about himself.**

 **Like he needed Harry for that. His parents already spoiled the hell out of him.**

Pyrrha nodded at the answer the other Harry gave her other, though she was very miffed that he experimented during their duel. But her thoughts were quickly derailed when she learned a little bit more about Harry's time at the Dursleys.

"Did your relatives really make you do that?" Ruby asked in shock, wondering just why any relative would do that to their nephew.

Harry sighed. 'Might as well just suck it up.' "Yes," he said after a moment's pause. "My relatives hated me. A lot."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "If that's the case, why haven't you told this to Professor Dumbledore?!"

"Who's to say he doesn't already know?" was Harry snarky reply.

"That's a serious accusation, Mr. Potter. Do you have proof?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Every year, I've asked to stay anywhere else besides the Dursleys," Harry snapped. "I told him they didn't like me, but what did he say? 'Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating, my boy, your relatives adore you,'" Harry said in his best impression of Dumbledore (which Ron had to admit was almost spot on).

McGonagall frowned. "He never told you that I had extended an invitation for you to stay with me for the summer?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" Harry looked at her in shock and confusion.

"I told Albus several times that I disapproved of his decision to leave you at the Dursleys," she explained. "Lily never spoke of Petunia's good qualities, and I didn't like the look of the ruffian(needs to be italicized) she married. I offered for you to stay with me for a summer if you so wished, and he said he'd tell you."

Harry was fuming. But before he could voice his anger, Ozpin spoke up. "Why didn't you just tell Mr. Potter yourself?" he asked.  
"Because as a magical child, not only did I need permission from his primary guardians, the Dursleys, I needed permission from his magical guardian, who legally is Dumbledore," McGonagall said. "And Albus said the decision was Mr. Potter's."

"SIRIUS was my magical guardian," Harry growled.

"I know, Mr. Potter, but as your godfather was still a wanted criminal, no matter if he was innocent or not, the Ministry acknowledge Professor Dumbledore as your magical guardian."

Harry growled a bit more, but then Spirit sighed, knowing this would end up being even more of a discussion. "I know that this is troubling news, but I believe it's best saved for after this chapter," he said. "Like I told you, there's a break, and y'all can discuss this better then when you have more time."

No one like that one bit, but no one argued, knowing he was right.

 **Pyrrha nodded and went back to conversing with Jaune. Adam frowned. "That last one you shot. The "Expelleraimus" or whatever," he spoke up. "I remember you using it when we were in the tunnels. But that one was slower than the one you just used. How is that?"**

"Before anyone asks, it's about to explain." Blake told the others before they could open their mouths.

 **"It's "Expelliramus," Harry corrected. "Ex-spell-ir-amus. It disarms your opponent," he explained. "And the reason the one I used against Pyrrha was faster than the one I used in the tunnels was because that power I mentioned is extremely dense when compared to Aura.**

 **"Because of this, when I used Aura to create the Expelliramus it was faster; but the flip side is that it took A LOT of Aura to even make it effective," he finished.**

"But it's impractical to use your Aura for offense," Blake said.

"Not impractical, just difficult," Ren disagreed.

"So Aura's less dense than magic?" Hermione asked excitedly, scribbling furiously on her notepad. "Did anyone see how much Aura Harry's spell took? I want to work out a formula to calculate just how much was needed to make the spell worked!"

"No, it wasn't shown," Glynda answered, smiling at the bushy haired girl. This girl would make an excellent apprentice…

Hermione sighed in disappointment.

"Still, to replicate a magical spell using this Aura as a substitute to magic shows Mr. Potter is very intuitive and possesses an acute knowledge of the spells he was using," McGonagall said, before she turned to glare at Harry. "Which I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't seen such in my Transfiguration class."

Harry paled, but Hermione looked mischievous. "Well, Professor, I think it's because..." Harry quickly slapped a hand over Hermione's mouth and put her in a headlock.

"Read please!" Harry pleaded, making McGonagall's eyes narrow further.

 **"But it's impractical to use your Aura for offense," Blake said.**

 **"Not impractical," Ren spoke up. "Just difficult. Aura is more defensive than offensive, but it is possible to use Aura for offense." He looked at Harry and said, "Though I never thought that the things you did were possible."**

Blake blushed at copying her other self, while Ren nodded with his other.

 **Harry agreed. "It's because most people assume it's impossible, or don't want to take the risk."**

 **"Then why do you?" Blake asked.**

 **Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Kind of an ingrained habit, I'm afraid," he admitted. "And for the last seven years of my life, I've kinda been making a living off doing the impossible. At some point I started enjoying it, actually."**

Hermione huffed in amusement.

"Of course you'd find enjoyment in such," she teased."You know me so well," Harry said grinning, making Nora, Yang, Blake, and Ruby glare at the girl. McGonagall saw this and was instantly amused. 'Just like James and Lily,' she thought. 'James always had woman lusting after him, but he only had eyes for Lily.'

 **Summer frowned. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those things you said to me in the tunnels, would it?"**

 **"It has everything to do with that," he told her.**

 **Summer frowned deeper when he said that. What he told her down there shook her. To have to fight the things he said he fought at such a young age…She didn't want to think about it.**

Neither did the hunters. McGonagall frowned and chastised herself for being so blind during Mr. Potter's years at Hogwarts so far.

Which begged the question, why did she? If it had been any other student, she wouldn't have hesitated to help or even discover the truth to any rumor, no matter how outrageous. But with Mr. Potter...she shook her head. There were too many questions and not enough answers for her to ponder right now.

 **Summer looked over her shoulder at her new weapon. Hunter's Moon stayed attached to her back by a magnetic holster.**

"Wha-?" Everyone voiced. Ron decided to take up the rest of the thought. "Why'd you give your weapon away?"

"You're forgetting that I'm not THAT Harry," Harry said in irritation, though he wondered why as well.

 **She sighed as she remembered Harry handing it to her just moments ago…**

 **Flashback: A few minutes ago**

 **Harry casually walked off the stage, wand and sword in hand. "Hey, Mrs. Rose. Catch," he called out and threw Hunter's Moon at her.**

 **Summer caught it reflexively. Harry waved his wand, and the grip instantly morphed. Summer's eyes widened.**

 **"I fixed the grip on it so only you can wield it properly now," Harry said, pocketing his wand. Everyone stared at him in shock.**

 **"But…?" Summer shook her head. "This is your sword. Why are you giving to me?"**

"That's what we want to know," RWBY and JNPR mumbled.

 **"Well, first of all, it's not really mine," Harry said. "Ulthane only gave it to me because he said I'd eventually meet the one he made it for. I asked how I'd know this person, and he just laughed at me saying, 'You'll know 'er when ya see 'er!' And went back to laughing."**

 **He shook his head and continued. "Second of all, I only took it because Winter and Mr. Schnee kept 'insisting' I take it. Third of all," he shrugged, "with it off my hands, I can finally go back to try and finish the weapon I've been designing."**

"Who's Ulthane?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, but he must be rather famous there for my father and Winter to take the other Harry and my other self to him for a weapon."

Ruby, however, only heard that the other Harry was designing his own weapon. "Oooooohhhhhhhh! I hope we get to see it!" Ruby squealed. McGonagall looked at the girl in bewilderment until Yang mouthed to her that Ruby was always like that with weapons.

Ruby's eyes widened. "You're making your own weapon?! Can I help?! What is it?! What kind of gun are you using?! Is a sword?! You're really good with sword! So I'd say a sword would work best!" she began gushing excitedly, causing Harry to take a step back.

"Nice job, little sister, you scared him off," Yang said, making the girl pale.

Harry, however, laughed. "No that's not it! Keep reading, I'm sure you'll find out why!" Here he grinned at Hermione, who glared at him, wondering why he was grinning at her.

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, little sister!" Yang shouted, and pulled at Ruby's hood, much to her protests. "You're weirding him out!"**

 **Ruby stopped and looked shocked. She turned to see Harry staring at her with a stunned expression. Her face lost color.**

 **"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, hoping she hadn't scared him away. "I didn't mean to weird you out or anything! I…" She fumbled over her words.**

 **Harry, however, chuckled. "Don't worry. It's ok!" he laughed. "You just reminded me of my best friend when she discovered there was a book she hadn't read. The resemblance was almost so uncanny I almost called you Hermione!"**

Hermione slapped Harry. "Harry James Potter, I'm not that bad!" she growled.

"Yes, you are," both Ron and Harry deadpanned. Everyone laughed at the transaction while Ruby blushed red. Yang gave her a teasing look while Ruby glared back at her.

 **Ruby looked up hopefully. "And I wouldn't mind you taking a look at what I got right now," he told her. "I mean, you know more about weapons than I do," he teased.**

 **Ruby giggled as she tried (with little success) to force down a blush. "Yeah. I…I might know a thing or two more…" she mumbled, pressing her two index fingers together.**

"Awe! My itty witty sister so embarrassed! Sooooo cuuuuuuuuutttteeeee!" Yang gushed.

"Yaaaaannnngggggg!" Ruby whined while everyone chuckled at her. "It's not funny, dammit!"

"Language Miss Rose!" both McGonagall and Glynda admonished, making the two look to each other. The two teachers nodded to each other. The students looked on in horror.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ron whimpered. Jaune whimpered in agreement.

"Ren," Nora said in a calm, solemn voice that made the hunter wince. "When I die, and I know I surely will, bury me with my pancakes."

"N-Now, now, Nora," he said. "I think that's an overreaction."

 **"You made that death dealer you call a scythe," Adam deadpanned. "I think you know more than just 'a thing or two more.'"**

 **Ruby blushed brightly.**

"Adam, you still don't have a subtle bone in your body," Blake bemoaned.

 **Isabella was about to say something to comfort Ruby when Summer spoke up. "You said Ulthane made this?"**

 **Harry looked to her and saw her face was blank. "Um…Yes?" he said, unsure.**

 **Summer continued to staring at Hunter's Moon in silence. Lily looked to Yang and asked, "What's up with her?"**

 **Yang shook her head. "I don't know."**

 **Ren looked confused. "Does she not like Ulthane or something?"**

"Whose Ulthane?!" Yang demanded. She wanted an answer dammit!

"What's Mom's problem with this Ulthane person?" Ruby wondered.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe he was like her mentor or something!" Nora piped up. "Oh! Oh! Maybe he's an old rival of hers! Or maybe he was like a daddy to her!"

Ozpin hummed. "Now there's some food for thought."

"But still," Weiss stressed. "It seems a bit unlikely."

 **"Oh! Oh! Maybe he was like her mentor or something!" Nora piped up. "Oh! Oh! Maybe he's an old rival of hers! Or maybe he was like a daddy to her!"**

"See?! The other me agrees with me!" Nora shouted, causing the hunters to sigh.

 **Blake shook her head. "I don't think that's…"**

 **Suddenly, they heard the black-red haired Huntress giggling quietly. The giggling picked up in volume until it was a full blown laughter. Everyone was starting to become uncomfortable until she screamed out, "GRIMM DAMN YOU, ULTHANE!"**

"Seriously! Who's Ulthane?!" Yang shouted.

"Patience, Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin said. "I'm sure we'll find out later."

"That was a rather...violent reaction to the man, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Was it?" Ozpin asked, completely oblivious. "I didn't noticed."

 **Flashback end**

 **Summer was still steaming over that. The smug bastard must've been laughing at her now. He knew. Somehow the asshole KNEW she'd need a weapon at this point in her life and handed it to some kid as his messenger!**

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, grumbling and crossing his arms. He's not some kid! He sometimes wish he was, but he isn't.

 **'Probably because he knew I'd try and kill 'em,' she grumbled mentally. Stupid, conniving, oversized blacksmith…**

Ozpin raise an eyebrow as he sip his coffee. "It seems like there's someone else that can crawl up her skin."

"So it would seem." Glynda replied with a nod. The only person she knows that can possibly do that is Qrow.

 **They made it to the elevator that went to Professor Ozpin's office. "Are we all going to fit?" Jaune asked.**

 **Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes, scrawny, we will," she droned. "If not, we'll just use you as a rug to make sure the rest of us fit."**

A raincloud form under Jaune. "Why me?" The blonde groaned miserably. Even Ruby's mother insults him. Why does always end up in the butt of the jokes?

"Don't worry Mr. Arc." Glynda told him with an eye roll. "Summer has a tendency to insult people." It's a flaw that caused her to make enemies.

 **"Mom," Ruby groaned. She had been insulting almost everyone in their group since she woke up.**

 **She hoped her mom didn't start insulting Harry.**

"And here's the proof." Glynda sighed, rubbing her forehead. She can't tell how many times she had to break up fights because of Summer.

"And I doubt that your mother will insult Harry anytime soon." Ozpin told Ruby reassuringly. He didn't mention that she might later.

 **Harry wasn't listening as he walked into the elevator, stopping just short of the door. "Pyrrha," he said, making the redhead stop. "I'm going to get this out of the way now; the reason I wasn't at my best during the tournament, is because you look a lot like my mother." Pyrrha's eyes widened. "In fact the only person who looks more like her than you do is Lily here." Now Lily's eyes widened. "I thought I'd get that out of the way now, because it might not come up during my explanation."**

"Well that one mystery out of the way." Jaune said with Pyrrha nodding in agreement. She's glad that Harry decided to tell her other self.

 **With that, he walked into the elevator. Weiss and his team right behind him with Lily a little shell shocked at the recent revelation. Ruby frowned at how close Weiss was to Harry. Were they together? Ruby certainly hoped not as she walked into the elevator.**

"Aww, is little Ruby a little jealous?" Yang teased a blushing Ruby.

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby hissed with a red face.

 **They all fit in the space snugly. It was thankful that none of them had a fear of confined spaces. Harry remembered back when Weiss used to think he had claustrophobia, because of the time he had spent in a cupboard. He chuckled.**

"Cupboard?" Mcgonagall asked in alarm. She turn to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Mr. Potter, what do you mean by 'the time you had spent in a cupboard'?"

Harry look away, not wanting to answer. Hermione, however, did. "His relatives put him in a cupboard, and made it his room ever since he was one."

Mcgonagall's eyes widen, before she scowled. "If I can have a moment." Mcgonagall politely requested to Spirit before leaving the room and going in another. What the group heard was Mcgonagall cursing and threatening the Dursleys in her native language, making the group glad they don't understand it due to the tone of her voice.

' _...She's a lot like Glynda.'_ Ozpin thought as the woman got back in the woman. Glynda would often get into a furious rant whenever something horrible happens or if a student broke the rules too often.

 **Weiss looked to him. "What's so funny?"**

 **Harry smiled. "Remember when you used to think I had claustrophobia?" he asked teasingly.**

 **Weiss blushed. "What was I supposed to think?" she demanded. "Everyone else would have in your situation!"**

 **"I'm not everyone, Snow White," he said back, "and I'm damn proud of that fact."**

"You got that right." Harry said with a small smirk. Hermione, Ron, and Mcgonagall nodded in agreement. Harry is certainly not everyone.

 **Blake listened intently. She wondered what Harry had gone through to make Weiss think he was claustrophobic. Lily was wondering as well.**

"You don't want to know." Blake muttered to her alternate self. And she have a feeling that she doesn't want to know any more of Harry's past life.

 **But before anyone could think of anything else, the doors opened to reveal Ozpin's office. It was extremely spacious, with several clock parts on display under or behind thick glass. The sound of the cogs was soothing to several people in the group, which included Ren, Nora, Summer, Ruby, Isabella, and Blake.**

Some of the group blinked a little. "It calms Nora?" Jaune asked in shock. "Something can calm Nora?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Ren sighed. "There are times where Nora can be calm, although there are extremely."

 **However, some within the group (Yang, Harry, Lily, and Adam) didn't. Yang didn't like it because of its repetitiveness. Harry because it reminded him of the big grandfather clock Vernon had bought and stuck right next to his cupboard, then outside his room after his first year (Harry had taken gleeful pleasure destroying the thing. Ironically, it was the one of the few things he was never blamed for breaking). Lily found it annoying. Adam found it too similar to the gears of some of the machines from the mines. The others were neutral.**

"So the girls don't like because they find it annoying while the guys don't it because it reminds them of their past." Hermione sighed. "Is there anything in your past that is happy Harry?"

"I'm not answering that." Harry said, causing Hermione's question to be answered anyway.

 **Ozpin sat at the desk in the middle of the room with Glynda standing next to him. They were currently looking at a beautiful Snowy Owl sitting on Ozpin's desk. Harry smiled widely. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed to everyone's shock but Weiss's, who smiled. "Did you track me all the way here, you brilliant beauty you?!" he asked as he trotted up to Ozpin's desk.**

 **Hedwig hooted happily and flew over to land on Harry's shoulder. She rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, cooing at Harry. He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it! I missed you too, girl," he said affectionately, stroking her dazzling white feathers.**

Nora sighed fondly. "A boy and his owl. So cute."

"Mm Hmm." Yang hummed with a nod.

Weiss, Ruby, and Hermione silently agreed. It really is cute.

Blake, however, is looking at the owl like a cat stalking a canary.

 **"Harry? You know this owl?" Ruby asked, watching in awe as he petted the majestic bird.**

 **Harry turned to her with the widest grin she had seen on him yet, making her (and Yang and Blake) blush.**

Team RWBY and Hermione also blush at the grin Harry is currently giving Ruby. It's filled with so much warmth and happiness that makes their heart flutter. Not even Hermione seen Harry grin like that before.

 **"Yep! This is my closest friend in the whole world! Her name's Hedwig! Hedwig, I'd like you to meet Ruby, her sister Yang and their mother Summer; my team Adam, Lily, and Isabella; Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. You of course know Weiss."**

 **Hedwig gave a low hoot as she flew off Harry's shoulder and flew to Ruby's. She seemed shocked that Hedwig would land on her shoulder, but she quickly got over it and greeted, "H-Hello, Hedwig. I'm Ruby!"**

 **Hedwig cooed and rubbed her head against the young Huntress. Ruby giggled. She tentatively reached up and stroked Hedwig's feathers. This seemed to please her, as she cooed more and continued to nuzzle Ruby's face.**

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Hedwig usually isn't that affectionate towards strangers." Ruby must have something in her that Hedwig likes.

 **"Heh. What do you know?" Harry said in amusement. "Hedwig's usually not that affectionate to strangers. You must really have something in you she likes."**

"Agreed." Harry said to a slightly blushing Ruby. "Maybe we can get Hedwig here to see if she'll react the same way."

Ruby eyes shine in excitement at the thought of seeing Hedwig in real life.

 **Ozpin chuckled. "She's a spitfire, I'll give you that, Mr. Potter," he said.**

 **'More like a demon,' Glynda thought rubbing her fingers. That menace nearly took her fingers off!**

"What?" Glynda asked with narrow eyes while Ozpin chuckled.

Harry chuckle as well. "Spitfire fits her well."

 **"That she is, Professor!" Harry said jovially.**

 **Lily grinned at her partner. 'A man and his bird.'**

 **Blake, however, was eyeing Hedwig like a cat stalking a canary. Hedwig turned her head to look at her. Then Hedwig seemed to glare at Blake, which confused and scared the hell out of her.**

That broke Blake out of her trance and the glare also confused and scared her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry chuckle.

"Not even a bird's worst enemy can scare her." Harry said fondly. Instead of running like most birds would, Hedwig would attack a cat.

 **Adam was amused.**

 **'I like this bird,' he thought with a chuckle.**

Blake huffed at Adam's words. Of course he would be amused.

 **"Now then," Ozpin said, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe Mr. Potter said he was going to explain a few things to us." His voice had went from casual and amused to blank and business-like almost instantly.**

"Did he always have that ability?" Jaune asked his partner.

Pyrrha shrugged. "He might've developed it as time passes."

 **Harry sighed tiredly. 'Alright, here goes nothing.' "So!" he said awkwardly, gazing at the group assembled. "What do you want to know?"**

 **"What was it you meant back in the tunnels?" Summer asked, frowning. "All those things you said you did. And what you meant about you being impossible?"**

 **"That trick with the broomstick and all those 'spells,'" Adam mentioned. "What are they?"**

 **"The potion you gave Mrs. Rose during initiation would be nice to know about," Isabella piped up.**

 **"And I'd like to know just what bit you that you can easily shake off Death Eater venom," Lily said.**

 **"You said the people where you used to live were worse than the racists here," Blake said skeptically. "How can you be so sure of that?"**

Harry facepalm. "Oh, poor choice of words other me." The boy mumbled, getting giggles out of his female best friend.

Blake look a bit embarrassed, since she was also part of the barrage of questions.

 **Harry listened to them and sighed. 'Okay. Poor word choice,' he thought. "Where to begin…" he mumbled as he went to lean against Ozpin's desk.**

 **"I've often found that the beginning is a good starting point," Ozpin said, trying to be of assistance.**

 **Harry smiled sadly. "But the thing about beginnings is…they're really hard to pin down," he said. "Honestly, I'm not sure where to begin…"**

"It's very hard to do so." Harry said, feeling his other's sadness. Where should he start? The Dursleys? Voldemort? His parents' murder? The corrupted magical world?

 **Weiss suddenly had an evil idea. "Why not with the demonstration you gave my family?" she asked. "Then you can start there."**

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if she means my magic. If so, what kind of demonstration she will use."

"I wonder if it's the one Mcgonagall showed me when she told me I was a witch." Hermione hummed to herself before shaking off the idea. Skilled Harry may be, he doesn't have the transfiguration skills to turn a lamp into a cat.

 **Harry looked to her and saw her grinning. He smirked, knowing what she wanted. It also helped him know how to start. "Why not?" He cleared his throat and said grandly, "Alright! Well, first off, this power I keep talking about…it's magic!"**

 **This was met with varied reactions. Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes widened at the proclamation, while Summer seemed surprised but got over it quickly. Ruby's, Nora's, and Lily's eyes widened in awe. Isabella, Pyrrha, and Adam blinked in surprise, while Blake, Jaune, and Yang narrowed their eyes, skeptical Harry's announcement.**

Now it's Weiss turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, Blake and to an extant, Yang, I can understand." She ignore the "Love you too Ice Queen" remark from the blonde girl. "But Jaune is skeptical? I would've he would believe."

Jaune huffed. "I don't believe in fairy tales that easily Weiss." While he admits he isn't the most skilled individual, he doesn't trust somebody's words that easily.

 **Weiss giggled at their expressions, which left a few people gape at her in shock. "You broke them," she told the green eyed Faunus.**

 **Harry chuckled. "You think I should pour some ice water on them?" he asked.**

 **"It might help…" Weiss considered this.**

"Um, please don't." Ruby pleaded at Weiss' dark smirk. She don't want to be freezing cold.

"Then how else will I get payback for the whistle you put in my ear?" Weiss asked. Ruby try to come up with an answer, but none came to mind. "That's what I thought."

Ruby gulped, reminding herself to practice sleeping with one eye open from now on.

 **Yang shook her head and frowned. "Magic? Really? There's no such thing," she scoffed.**

"Oh no." Hermione said when she saw the look in Harry's eyes. She only saw that look from the twins and Sirius.

Ron also recognize the look, judging by his slight pale skin. "Um, you're gonna regret saying that." Yang arch an eyebrow, wondering why she should be worried.

 **Harry looked amused. "Oh?" he inquired as he pointed his wand at Yang and concentrated, calling on his magic instead of his Aura. Everyone felt a slight surge of Aura (or magic, as some corrected), but nothing happened.**

 **They began looking around, trying to locate Harry had done. Nora spotted it first. She had turned to Yang and promptly fell to the ground laughing. Everyone looked to her in concern until they saw Yang themselves. Then they all busted out laughing.**

Everyone stared at the scene in shock, especially Yang. Then Nora started bursting out laughing, dropping on the floor. Ruby and Ron follow her example as well, all of them rolling on the floor.

Ren let out a few chuckles to slip through his control, Pyrrha and Jaune are holding onto to each other so they won't fall off the couch. Blake and Weiss are chuckling loudly at Yang's misfortune, Ozpin and Spirit are chuckling, Hermione is trying hard to hold in her laughter, Glynda is still gaping at what she is seeing, and Mcgonagall allowed a small amused smile.

Yang, meanwhile, is slowly forming a scowl on her face.

 **"What?! What's so funny?!" Yang asked through her now orange lips.**

 **Harry grinned. "You, Yang!" he explained and pointed to him. Summer, meanwhile, was rolling across the floor laughing alongside Ruby and Nora. Ren was shocked at Yang's transformation, but he still allowed a few chuckles to slip through his control. Pyrrha, Jaune, Adam, Lily, and Isabella were holding onto each other, trying not to fall to the floor. Blake was shocked at the display, but she was still chuckling loudly at the poor blonde.**

"Stop laughing!" Yang demanded the group, her eyes slowly turning red. Oh, Harry better turn her back or there will be hell to pay.

Well, except for the hair. That look badass.

 **Ozpin was chuckling, trying to hide his shock while Glynda gaped at Yang. "I think you might want to look at your refection in the window, Miss Xiao Long," he said gesturing to the window. Yang looked confused until she walked over to the window. She screamed loudly.**

 **Her skin was now yellow with white and purple polka dots; her lips were a bright 'kill me now' orange, and she had bright blue stripes running across her face. Her hair was rainbow colored. But that wasn't the worse part.**

 **On jacket was a picture of a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow colored lightning bolt tattoo on its flank. The words: "I LOVE RAINBOW DASH!" were written across the leather.**

"Best prank there! Best prank I've ever seen!" Ron said, between his laughs.

Harry grin, forgetting about the fact that his past will be revealed. "Maybe I should try that on Dudley. It will make him look better, at least."

Blake and Weiss are laughing nearly as loud as Ruby and Nora. They decided that they really like Harry now.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked that I ended it in an amusing tone. I'm probably gonna have two or three parts for chapter 8 of RWBY JNPR and HAIL. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	18. Reading Ch 8: Harry's Past II Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna have part 2 of Harry's Past II. Warning, it's not going to end in a funny note like the last time. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Some of the scenes in the middle of the beginning and middle Dragon helped me out with, so give him some credit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Reading Ch 08: Harry's Past II Part 2

 **Weiss couldn't contain her laughter. "T-THIS IS TOO MUCH!" She looked to Harry and asked in a calmer tone, "What's with the Pegasus on her jacket?"**

Harry grinned at her. "Hermione's guilty pleasure," he said simply. Weiss laughed harder.

Said girl flush and glare at Harry. "Do you have to tell other people? Or say it like that?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Harry said as if it was obvious. Hermione huff and turn away, the blush still on her face.

 **Yang turned to Harry and growled. "Take it off! Change me back to normal!" She looked back at her reflection. "Well…keep the hair. This is badass!"**

"I know, right other me?!" Yang agreed, ignoring the disapproving look from Hermione, Mcgonagall, and Goodwitch.

 **She was slapped upside the head by Summer, who was glaring at her.**

"Ow!" Yang yelped, holding her head. The three glaring females nodded in approval of Summer's action.

 **"Language, young lady." Yang glared at her, but nodded and looked away. Summer frowned.**

Ruby frown. "You can't be angry at mom forever Yang." It's not her fault that Yang's mom left.

Yang merely look away and sighed.

 **Ozpin chuckled again. "As amusing as this is, I believe that you've made your point, Mr. Potter. Please, turn Miss Xiao Long back to normal and let's continue."**

 **Harry shrugged. "Sure thing." He waved his wand, and Yang's skin and jacket went back to normal. He kept her hair the same. Yang smiled at him. "Thanks!"**

Yang pouted. "Now I want that hair." Then she turn to Harry with pleading eyes. "Do you think you can do that spell?"

Harry thought about it for a bit, remembering that he also his other's magical experience. Wanting to test it out, but not wanting Mcgonagall to see, he lean over and whisper in her ear. "I'll try it out later." Yang beamed before they got back to the story.

 **He nodded to her as she walked past him. He sighed again. "Well…" he started as he absentmindedly twirling his wand and transfiguring a stapler on Ozpin's desk into a cat, which stretched lazily and started marching across the desk, again shocking everyone. "That's it. Magic. Simple, easy to remember." Turning to Ozpin: "The fire you saw in the tunnels is Fiendfyre, a spell that creates cursed flames that burn anything they touch. I used it because it was heat of the moment, and it is very effective against Grimm."**

"As we saw in the last chapters." Blake mentioned. "It will definitely be useful skill."

Hermione frown. She doesn't know how to feel about a dark spell being useful for anybody.

Ozpin nodded. "Is this 'spell' dangerous?"

Harry roll his eyes. "As dangerous as any other weapon we all use."

 **"Is a knife dangerous?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Yes, it's dangerous. But a spell is like a weapon. You can use it for good or evil. While Fiendfyre is a dark spell and only for destroying, it has its uses for good. Like torching a bunch of flesh eating monsters for example."**

 **He shook his head. "Any spell can be used for any reason: good or bad. Most people just stick with the ones someone labeled bad."**

Mcgonagall blinked. "That's a very sound argument, Mr. Potter." The teacher praised. It makes her wonder why no one else thought about it like that. "Though I don't think everyone will agree with you on that, so those spells should only be use for emergency."

"I know professor." Harry sighed. Like his other said before, the wizards and witches in Britain are idiots.

 **He sighed. "But back to answering your questions…I guess its starts back home…in Britain." Lily felt herself stiffen up, but she wasn't sure why.**

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lily in scrutiny.

 **Adam frowned. "Britain? Never heard of it," he said, running over a map of Remnant in his head. No towns or cities or even kingdoms.**

 **"I wouldn't expect you too," Harry said. "Because it's not on Remnant."**

 **"What do you mean?" Isabella asked. He wasn't implying what she thought he was implying was he?**

"Yes, he does," the hunters in training said in unison.

 **"I mean I wasn't born on Remnant." All but Weiss stared at him in shock. "I wasn't even born a Faunus." Adam and Isabella's eyebrows shot up at the proclamation while Blake's narrowed. "I was born in Great Britain, on Earth. A human.**

 **"Why would anyone want to name their planet after dirt?" Ruby asked confused.**

 **"Because as far as I know, it was the only planet in our solar system that could sustain life," Harry explained.**

 **"You could travel to other planets?!" Nora asked excitedly. "Please take me there, my sweet wolf Faunus! I wanna see the aliens! Do you think they like pancakes? And lots and lots of syrup?"**

Ren sighed at the obvious reaction of Nora as his (not 'HIS' in that sense!) Nora was proclaiming the same thing, running over to the wizards and asking the same things her other was. Blake, meanwhile, was wincing at her other's glare. Something told her that she wasn't going to like what happens later…

"No Nora!" Hermione snapped, slapping the excited girl's hands away from Harry, causing her to glare at the bushy haired witch. "The answer to your questions is no! We have only ever gotten as far as own moon!"

Nora had deflated when she heard that, but quickly jumped back up and asked exuberantly, "Well then tell me if the moon is really made of cheese! And what kind is it?! Is it Swiss?! I bet it's Swiss!"

Hermione growled at the orange haired huntress, but before she could get into a fight she couldn't win, McGonagall stepped in. "Miss Valkyrie," she said, making Nora stiffen. "I believe we are getting off topic. Shall we return to the book?"

Her no nonsense tone of voice scared Nora. "S-Sure!"

Glynda was impressed, and it showed on her face. Ozpin snorted in exasperation. Great! He now knew what Glynda would be like in a few years.

Suddenly, Glynda and McGonagall both had the irresistible urge to slap Ozpin.

 **Ren sighed and was about to say something when Harry laughed. "No. We couldn't travel to other planets. The closest we've been was our own moon."**

 **Nora still looked excited at the prospect, but before she could say anything, Jaune spoke up. "You guys can't seriously be believing this, right?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not trying to sound condescending, but being from another planet? That seems farfetched to me."**

"It's still amazing to see Jaune acting rationally," Weiss snarked.

Jaune, again, scoffed. "I told you before, I don't believe in fairy tales that easily, Weiss," he told her. "It goes with science fiction as well."

 **"I think a better term is separate reality," Harry mentioned. "Honestly, I'm not sure which is better in terms of terminology, but the fact remains I lived somewhere other than Remnant."**

 **"You're sure about this?" Summer asked. She wasn't about to doubt him, but one could never be too sure.**

 **"Absolutely," Harry said with a nod. "And to make sure you all know I'm not lying…" He pointed his wand at himself and canted, "I, Harry James Potter, so swear on my life and on my magic, that what I'm about to say about my past is, to the best of my knowledge, true. So as I say, so mote shall it be." A flash of light emanated from his wand as a surge of magic hit them all.**

Everyone felt the magic hit them as well, save for Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall. "What was that?!" Ruby asked.

"You're about to find out," Blake said, though not liking the explanation one bit.

 **"What was that?" Isabella asked curiously.**

 **"A magical oath." Harry looked at each of them as he continued to speak: "Basically, if I lie, my magic and life are forfeit."**

"WHAT?!" the young hunters and huntresses screamed. Glynda and Ozpin paled at the explanation.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Pyrrha demanded.

"I'm sure my other will explain," Harry said, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"How about you tell us now!" Yang growled, her eyes turning red.

"Miss Xiao Long," McGonagall said sternly. "Calm yourself. We don't need you thinking rashly here."

Yang growled again, but she quickly leaned back in her seat, glaring at the older woman. McGonagall glared back, making the blonde brawler flinch back. Glynda looked even more impressed.

 **"WHAT?!" his fellow students (minus Weiss, who already knew of the oath) screamed as Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer paled. "Why would you do something like that?!" Lily demanded shrilly. "Are you seriously that suicidal?!"**

 **"I swore the oath so you all understand that I'm not lying," Harry explained calmly.**

 **"We have Aura sensing," Isabella countered. "We can spot lies."**

"Yes, he is that suicidal," Ron said. He was slapped by Hermione. "OW! You know it's true, Hermione!"

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you need to broadcast it to everyone!"

"Still, Isabella is right," Ren commented. "We can spot lies with Aura sensing."

Harry looked to Ren. "I'm sure my other has a good reason. Despite what they might think or say," he pointed at Hermione and Ron who were still arguing, "I'm not suicidal."

"Yes, you are," both Ron and Hermione agreed.  
 **  
"Aura sensing isn't exact," Harry rebutted. "Look. This is how people back home-or at least witches and wizards back home-made sure someone wasn't lying to them. I swore it so you can know I'm not lying about not being born on Remnant!"**

Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha gasped, worried that their crush, new friend, love of their life, etc. was about to die; but Harry glared at them lightly.

"I'm still alive!" he told them calmly.

The girls looked sheepish and apologized quietly.

 **The girls of the grouped gasped in spite of what they just heard, thinking that their-crush, best friend, acquaintance, love of their life, etc.-was going to die.**

Hermione glared at the girls in front of her. If ANY of them thought they were going to get Harry, they'd have to step over her rotting cor-

Wait. Why was she caring so much if these girls were after Harry?

 **'But Harry still stood in front of them, casually stroking the cat he transfigured out of a stapler. Blindly, he waved his wand again, and the cat turned into an owl!**

 **Hedwig hooted in curiosity as she flew from Harry's shoulder to investigate the new owl. "As you can see, I'm still alive and I still have magic." Everyone stared at him in shock. "Now with that out of the way, may I please continue?"**

 **Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement, still in shock that Harry would risk his life for this.**

"You get use to it." Ron and Hermione deadpan, making the boy-who-lived pout. Some friends.

 **Harry nodded. "Alright then…as I said, it starts in Britain, where a terrible war was being fought." This caught everyone's attention, particularly Summer's and Ozpin's. "This war was being waged over what was called 'Blood Purity;' basically, if you weren't what they called 'Pure,' you were no better than the scum under their boots.**

 **"There was five classes of blood to these people: Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborns, Squibs, and the fifth class was for those with Creature blood in them; kind of like Faunus." This caused the Faunus of the group to look up.**

Blake also took interest as well. "Is that true for your world as well?"

"Yes it is." Harry said to her. "I have several friends that have creature blood." Blake's respect for Harry went up a notch. Despite not being born a faunus, he made friends that aren't like his race.

 **"The Purebloods are wizards and witches that claim they can trace their lineages back past three generations in magic. They're the upper class, and the ones who make the laws. Sadly, most Purebloods are prejudice bigots and the laws reflect such." Blake narrowed her eyes at this.**

As did the Blake reading this. "And before you ask, yes, that is also true for my world." Harry sighed. "In short, anything you hear from my other is probably true."

 **"Muggleborns are wizards or witches that are born of Muggles, or non-magical people, and are the first of their families with magic. They're usually hated more than Halfbloods and some Purebloods call them 'Mudbloods' because they aren't from a wizarding family.**

Hermione clenched her fist, remembering the times all those purebloods calling her a mudblood. Despite knowing that those people are petty and that she shouldn't pay any attention to them, but she can't but be hurt at the words.

Harry saw Hermione's slight reaction, and move over to her before grabbing her fist. "Hermione." Harry said to her softly. "Remember, don't focus on their words. Remember what your friends and family think of you. They're more important than the racist bigots."

Hermione smile softly at Harry and nodded, feeling better. She can always count on her friend to make her feel better.

 **Halfbloods are born of a Pureblood and a Muggleborn, the in-between of the two. This is what I am to them. These two are treated like second-class citizens at best, and wastes of space at the worst."**

"Wonder how I would've been treated if I didn't have the title 'the boy-who-lived'." Harry murmured to himself, though the group heard him.

"I'm pretty sure you would've been treated like a noble than a star." Hermione gave in. "Your family line is well known and rich, so many will respect."

' _Not to mention that women will still be after you, boy-who-live or no.'_ Ron thought to himself, but didn't say it aloud. He knew that Hermione would get angry if he said it. See? He can learn.

 **"Squids are Muggles born from witches and wizards, meaning they have no magic to speak up and are, luckily, cast out of their families. Some aren't so lucky…" Ruby turned green at the thought.**

As did the other Ruby. "Why would somebody do that?"

"Again, cowards." Harry told her. "Along with other that should not be said around children."

 **"Those with Creature blood are witches and wizards that are remarkably similar to the Faunus here." This peaked the interests of the Faunus of the group. "But they are considered no better than beasts, and honestly? The only difference in how they're treated compared to Faunus is Faunus here do have the same rights as everyone else, legally. Witches and wizards with Creature blood had all their rights taken away."**

Blake's interest was also peaked when she heard that, but then growled at what she head. "They can't do that!" Blake shouted.

"They did." Harry told her. "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups Blake." Ozpin snorted in agreement to that.

 **Blake growled at this while Isabella and Adam frowned. "They can't do that!" Blake shouted.**

 **"They did," Harry said. "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups, Blake." Summer giggled at that while Ozpin snorted in agreement.**

"It's scary how similar we are to our counterparts." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "This is us Hermione. It wouldn't been us if we acted completely."

 **"Anyways, this war was being waged by three factions: the Ministry of Magic, The Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters."**

"Say what?!" The young hunters and huntresses said together. Yang spoke for all of them. "You mean there's something like those damn spiders?!"

Harry laughed. "No. Only the name is the same….along with sadism for some."

"And I'm glad for that." Ron said in relief. He wouldn't want to deal with those spiders. Harry and Hermione look at Ron in amusement.

 **"Like those damn demons?!" Summer exclaimed. Harry laughed.**

 **"No. Only the name's the same…and maybe the sadism," he said, making Summer sigh in relief. Ozpin and Glynda looked at her in amusement.**

Weiss raise an eyebrow. "You and your stepmother are really alike." Yang beamed in that.

 **"The Death Eaters were a group of Purebloods who wanted nothing more than to kill anyone who wasn't a Pureblood and keep the Wizarding World 'Pure.'" Harry scoffed at this. "Though, their definition of pure meant that they wouldn't marry anyone who wasn't a Pureblood, which after a while many families turned to inbreeding."**

Many in the group turn green at that, especially Ren. "You're people are more messed up than ours." Yang said, keeping down her food.

"I won't argue with that." Harry said. The magic users aren't that affected since they've heard before, but it's still nauseating.

 **Ren turned green at that. He had heard stories about how some members of the Lie clan resorted to inbreeding at one point. His father, thankfully, wasn't one of those members.**

Many of the readers slowly turn to Ren. The green themed boy held his hand up before the question could start. "Don't, bring it up." He warned them. "That is a conversation I would rather avoid." He wouldn't even let Nora talk about it.

Everyone nodded and got back to the story.

 **"They even had many with Creature blood joining them in this crusade, if only because their leader promised them equal rights when they took over. Only, I'm sure the leader wouldn't be keeping that promise." Blake and Adam grimaced.**

 **"Which leads us to the leader himself," Harry said darkly. "Voldemort."**

When Blake read that name, Ruby snickered. "Voldemort…." she cackled. What a stupid name!

"What a stupid name!" Yang laughed, unknowingly voice the young leader's thoughts.

The other hunters and huntresses seemed to agree, laughing slightly. The young magic users (San Harry), however, look appalled at their laughing, and Mcgonagall have a frown on her face.

Harry himself look at them with a smirk. He want to say that the name means 'Flight from death', but stopped himself. He's sure his other is going to say it. Or at least think it.

 **Ruby snickered. "Voldemort…" she cackled. What a stupid name!**

 **"What a stupid name!" Lily laughed, unknowingly voicing the young leader's thoughts.**

 **Everyone seemed to agree, laughing slightly. Harry looked at them with a smirk. "You want to know what it means?" They looked at him intently. "'Flight from death.'"**

Nora laughed harder. "Such a coward's name!" The eccentric girl ended up on the floor while the other looks amused.

"You would think that he would have went with something that mean 'Flight of death!'" Pyrrha noted in amusement. "Then it would be much more intimidating."

"The name also means 'Flight of death'." Hermione argued, but don't have much heat into the argument. She and Ron is getting over it quickly since Harry have said the name several times without any fear.

 **Adam laughed. "Such a coward's name!" Nora was on the floor laughing while everyone looked amused.**

 **"You would think that he would have went with something that mean 'Flight of death!'" Pyrrha noted in amusement.**

 **"Yeah. Then it would be much more intimidating," Isabella said grinning.**

"It seems our alternate agrees." Ozpin noted, also amused at the name.

Mcgonagall still have a frown on her face. While the name has less to be desired, Voldemort killed several wizards and witches, including Lily and James Potter. The wizard world had the right to fear the name.

 **Harry shook his head. "Yes, yes. His name leaves a lot to be desired," he said. "But he was very powerful with a silver tongue to match. He was considered the most powerful and blackest Dark Lord in history." This caused Ozpin's eyes to narrow, along with Glynda's and Summer's.**

 **Harry exhaled loudly, as if preparing himself for something. "One day, he decided to attack a certain family, my family," he mumbled softly. Everyone gasped.**

Those who didn't heard of the story were shocked by this, looking at Harry. Said boy is looking away from everyone, clenching his fist. Damn this book. Damn this scene.

 **Weiss walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support. He looked to her and nodded, smiling sadly. Ruby noticed this.**

 **'I get the feeling I'm not going to like this part,' Ruby thought.**

'So do I.' Team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, and Glynda thought as well. And there also judging from the real Harry's reaction, as well as the fact that Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

 **"I'm not sure why he went after us," Harry continued. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. My family was in hiding, but one of their closest friends," he hissed out the word friend like a curse, "sold them out. Went to Voldemort and told him their location." Many scowled at this.**

As did many of the readers. "Atrocious." Pyrrha spat. Not to mention cowardice.

"But why would he sell out his best friends?!" Jaune asked loudly.

"While your other might ask that, and my other will explain, he's basically a coward." Harry answered, a scowl on his face. Memories of his third year is still fresh in his mind.

 **"Atrocious," Pyrrha spat.**

 **"Cowardice," Isabella agreed with a snarl.**

 **Ozpin, Glynda, Summer, Ren, and surprisingly, Nora all had a feeling where this was going.**

 **"But why would he sell out his best friends?!" Jaune asked loudly.**

 **"Isabella said it best," Harry answered. "He was a coward. My godfather had said he liked having big friends to protect him." Harry shook his head. "But I'm getting off track. Anyway, on October 31st, 1981, Halloween night; he attacked my parents at their home in Godric's Hollow."**

 **He took a deep breath. "My father died first. He fought Voldemort, hoping my mum and I would be able to escape. But it was all for naught. Voldemort killed him and went after my mother and me. She begged him not to kill me. To kill her instead. But he just killed her." Most of the girls were tearing up now. "Then he turned his wand on me." Everyone looked at him abruptly, some gasping in terror. "And what happened next made me the most famous person in Wizarding Britain," he mumbled irritably.**

Many of the girls are tearing up at the story. Even Mcgonagall feel herself tear up. James and Lily were one of her favorite students, and dear friends. To hear the story again saddens her.

When the alternate said Voldemort turn his wand on him, some of them were gasping in terror. Harry also look irritated, a part of him wishing that the killing curse had killed him. At least he would've join his family, and not all that fame put on him.

 **"What happened?" Yang asked.**

 **"Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me. Three guess on what it does."**

 **Everyone paled. "I-I…it kills…" Lily whispered faintly.**

 **"Every time," Harry confirmed, nodding. "Without fail. Your soul forcibly ripped from your body." Everyone looked sick.**

As did the other aura users. Ozpin turn to Mcgonagall. "Is it the same in your world?" Ozpin asked hesitantly.

Mcgonagall nodded, closing her eyes. "Harry gave you everything about the killing curse. In all the history of the wizard world, it never failed to kill somebody."

All of the aura users looked towards Harry, all of them thinking the same question. ' _How did he survived?'_

 **"In all its history, it has never failed to kill its victim. Yet somehow…"**

 **"You did," Summer interrupted in shock. "That's what happened, isn't it? When you said you were impossible back in the tunnels, this is what you meant."**

 **Harry turned to her and gave her a bitter smile. "That's right. I survived what couldn't be survived." He lifted his hand to his head and brushed back his bangs, showing off the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "And the proof that I survived…is right here. A single, lightning bolt scar, sitting on my forehead like a brand."**

' _More so me.'_ Harry thought, rubbing his forehead. This scar is more visible, and still remain a constant reminder of what he has lost. And what he have to face.

It sometimes overwhelming to think about.

 **And that's the end. Next will be part 3, and will hopefully be the last part of this chapter. Cross fingers and hope for the best. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	19. Reading Ch 8: Harry's Past II Part 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the readers gonna get a brief explanation of Harry's home life, Hogwart years, and a taste of the old famous Potter temper. By the way, this summer, I'm gonna be canceling one or two more of my stories, then start a few more stories. I hope you enjoy this, along with the other stories I have in store.**

 **P.S. I got help from Dragon this chapter. From this point on, assume that I got help from Dragon at least a little bit. And vice versa.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Reading Ch 8: Harry's Past II Part 3

Blake turn to Harry. "How on earth did you survive something like that? Something that you wasn't suppose to survive?" She's as shock as everyone else who didn't know the tale beforehand.

Harry sighed. "The only thing I do know is that mum used a spell to protect me before she died." As he spoke, many of the aura users are either scowling or tearing up at this. How can anyone do something monstrous as to kill a child? Not even the White Fang would stoop that low.

Ruby look down, tears in her eyes. Harry parents' died even before he knew them. At least she have her dad and sister, and knew her mother before she died, at least a little bit. But Harry didn't get the chance to have precious memories with them.

 **Ruby had been in tears when he spoke of his parents' deaths. It had hurt her knowing that he had lost his parents before he could even know them. When he spoke of surviving a curse that rips your soul from your body, she was wondering how that was possible. 'An attack, or curse as Harry called it, that can attack the soul like that would have to be very powerful,' she thought. 'Aura can block some pretty crazy things, but something that goes after the soul? I'm not sure how it would affect someone's Aura defense. How could Harry survive such an attack as a child? And against someone he claims was the most powerful wizard in Britain?'**

"Because of a love from a mother." Harry spoke sadly, clenching his fist. The story is affecting him badly.

Everyone is also angry or tearing up at what they're hearing, even Glynda and Ozpin are furious as hearing that. Glynda clenched her fist while Ozpin took a few breaths to keep himself calm.

 **Adam was glaring at the window. He knew he had done some terrible things when he was still with the White Fang, but killing a child? Even the White Fang wouldn't stoop that low. Well, perhaps that crazy lieutenant whose name escaped him with the chainsaw sword. He was just as bad as the racist humans they had fought against.**

Weiss shivered, remembering that crazy White Fang. "By the way Blake, thank you for getting me out of there." Blake nodded to her in acknowledgement.

Harry turn to Team RWBY. "Something we should know?"

"We'll tell you the story later."

 **Glynda clenched her hands. What a monstrous thing to do…to kill a child. Glynda was furious that someone could do such a thing. Summer was mad as well.**

 **Ozpin was equally furious. "How did you survive?" he asked calmly, keeping his anger in check.**

 **Harry shrugged helplessly. "Search's me," Harry grunted. "Best I can think of is my mum had cast some ritual that used her sacrifice to save my life. A life taken to save another." He sighed. "When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me, it rebounded off me and hit him full on, destroying his body…leaving me as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and also the worse 'effing title in the world: The Boy Who Lived." Everyone could hear the loathing as he spoke those titles.**

Everyone turn to Harry Potter. "So, a lot like Pyrrha's situation."

"Probably bigger than mine." Pyrrha responded, her gaze still at Harry. So there is someone who understands her situation really well.

"But why isn't your mother credited for that monster's death?" Blake asked Harry. "From the sounds of it, it was her who killed him."

"Just read. You'll find out." Harry stated, a bit angrily.

 **"Why wasn't your mother credited with Voldemort's death?" Lily asked, a grimace on her face, like something was eating at her. "I mean, the way you tell it, she's the one who killed Voldemort, not you."**

 **Harry scoffed angrily. "The Ministry of Magic, the governing body, no matter how they portray themselves, are prejudiced assholes who would rather endure the Torture Curse than see a Muggleborn as brilliant as my mother credited with Voldemort's downfall!" he growled. "She was considered the most brilliant witch of her age, as I'm told. But even all that wasn't enough to rise above the prejudices of corrupt bureaucratic Purebloods!"**

Several of the group scowled at that, especially Harry and Hermione. "They sound a lot like the Schnee Dust Company." Blake stated, drawing a glare from Weiss.

"They are not like these people!"

"Oh, so you're father would give a faunus credit if he or she would save his company?"

Weiss faltered to say anything else, knowing that her father would rather die than give a faunus credit for that. "I rest my case." Blake finished.

 **Lily scowled. Jaune was looking at Harry like he was finally seeing something he hadn't before. Without all the laughter and tough guy attitude, Jaune saw a tired and almost broken guy his age, looking as if the whole damn world was against him.**

 **And somehow, Jaune had no problem thinking that was exactly the case.**

Jaune's team and Team RWBY look at him in surprise. "I'm surprise that you manage to see something like that." Blake said, pushing away her concern for Harry for right now. The others are also concern about Jaune's observation about Harry.

"It isn't obvious?" Jaune questioned before looking at Harry. "And am I right?"

Harry responded with a nod, ignoring the concern looks from Ron and Hermione. ' _And you won't believe how right your statement is.'_

 **"And then Albus Dumbledore," Harry muttered crossly, "the most powerful and most influential wizard in all of Great Britain at the time, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Ministry of Magic, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards," many of the group snickered at the ridiculous title. "A man at one point…I had thought of like a grandfather, in all of his infinite wisdom," he hissed distastefully, "decided in order to keep me safe from Voldemort's followers…was to send me to my Aunt Petunia and her family."**

 **"Well," Ruby asked uncertainly, "that's good, isn't it? I mean, you were with-"**

 **"My relatives were swine!" he hissed surprising everyone with how much venom he put in that statement.**

Everyone flinched back at the other Harry's vehement declaration. "Harry," Hermione said softly.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Don't...Please don't. Just...just keep reading. Please."

Blake looked conflicted, but decided that it might be better just to get through the chapter quickly. So, she complied.

 **Summer gulped, not liking the situation at all. "Were…were you abused?" Her question silenced everyone. Weiss sighed stoically and turned to look away from everyone. Harry looked to Summer blankly for a moment. For one, agonizing second, she was afraid she had said the wrong thing. But then Harry sighed and looked down.**

 **"Not physically, no," he said clearly. "Other than the occasional whippings he gave me when my cousin Dudley blamed me for something he did, my Aunt Petunia's husband Vernon never touched me. They were too afraid of anything 'abnormal' to go that far. They let Dudley beat me up, though. Much easier, and truthful, to say any bruises I got were from Dudley and I 'roughhousing.'" His mood plummeted. "No. They stuck with insults and treating me like a slave."**

Ruby gasped as tears welled up in her eyes as Yang's eyes turned a blazing, angry red. Weiss gasped as well and placed a hand over her mouth in horror. Blake stared at the book in her hands in disgust. Nora jumped up and started shouting about how much she wanted to break those monsters' legs, and Ren scowled angrily. Jaune was in shock at the explanation and Pyrrha was horrified.

Ozpin and Glynda were varying stages of anger. Ozpin was scowling but otherwise was controlling his anger well while Glynda was damn near fuming. The Brits were the worst though. "Those...Those..." Hermione growled quietly. "Those...Those..." She couldn't take it anymore and screamed in anger, making several items around the living room explode.

Ron was shaking with barely suppressed anger, the coffee table in front of him was shaking wildly. McGonagall looked to Harry, who was staring at a spot on the ground, and in a voice barely holding back fury, said, "You are NEVER returning to them, Mr. Potter."

"No offence, ma'am, but I've heard that before, and it still hasn't happened," Harry mumbled.

That did nothing to quell the anger of those who heard him. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry told her.

"Mr. Potter..."

"No." He looked to her and glare at her. "I'm. Not. Talking. About. It. Right. Now." he growled. McGonagall flinched, and looked like she was about to snap back, but Spirit spoke up.

"Professor, this isn't the situation you want to press," he said. "Probably best to wait, and it will be explained way later in the story. Sorry Harry, but it's going to come out. The best I can do is keep the questions off of you for a while."

Harry glared at Spirit, but just scoffed and looked away. Spirit sighed. "Let's keep on reading everyone."

 **Ruby gasped, her eyes filled with new tears. Adam growled. Seems like he and Harry had some things in common…**

 **Blake was scowling. She wondered if his past was really as bad as he made it out to be, or was he downplaying a lot of it.**

Blake flinched when she saw how Adam confirmed what she was thinking, and couldn't help but wonder the same thing her other was.

"Oh, it is," Hermione snarled, her grip tightening on a plate (the only thing she could grab at the time). "Harry's ALWAYS had a talent for downplaying EVERYTHING! It's possibly even worse than what he's saying it is!"

"Hermione-"

"Harry," she said in a deceptively calm voice that didn't match her mood. "Please. Don't say anything. I'm barely stopping myself from destroying something as it is. So, please, don't."

Harry, wisely, stayed silent.

 **"I had to endure ten years there," Harry spat. "I cooked, cleaned, I did everything they were too lazy to do. It was only after I turned eleven did my life improve, if only slightly." He smiled now. "On my eleventh birthday, I was told I was a wizard, and that I'd be going to Hogwarts to learn magic. Seemed like a dream come true. Knowing I was different than the Dursleys. That I was normal. Or as normal as an eleven year old wizard could get."**

 **He frowned then. "But it turns out, I wasn't even normal by wizarding standards. Everyone only ever saw me the Boy Who Lived or their savior, not as Harry. Only a select few looked past the 'Boy Who Lived' tripe to see me for me."**

 **He sighed. "Despite the fame, I had thought Hogwarts would be my escape the dull, bland, normal world of the Dursleys; and despite all the crap I've been through since attending Hogwarts, it still was."**

With every chore he said he was forced to do, the angrier everyone got. Yang's hair caught fire as lightning discharged off Nora. Though, the anger did waver slightly when he spoke of Hogwarts.

Glynda look at Harry. What did the boy go through in Hogwarts? She would ask that, but it'll probably be explained in the book.  
 **  
"What did you go through?" Glynda asked, almost dreading what the answer might be.**

 **"Quite a lot," was Harry's reply. "My first year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by Voldemort…"**

"Wait a minute, you said he was dead!" Nora exclaimed. Ren narrowed his eyes.

Harry shook his head. "His body may have been destroyed, but he didn't die." Harry stated. "It'll be explain in the book."

 **"But you said he was dead!" Nora exclaimed. Ren narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I said his body was destroyed, not that he died," Harry told her. "He somehow found a way to cheat death." Everyone gasped. Weiss glared at a spot on the wall, while Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer gritted their teeth.**

Glynda gritted her teeth in anger, along with Ozpin. "The more I hear about this man, the more I want to kill him." Glynda said venomously.

"Join the club." Harry deadpanned. He want that man dead more than anything else right now.

 **"Anyway, long story made very short: I've had to fight against a troll my first year;" Ruby gasped, "survived nearly being eaten by Acromantula, basically giant man eating spiders," Summer shivered, "and fought and killed a Basilisk, the beast known as the King of Serpents, in my second year, all while being mocked and bullied as if I was Voldemort himself;" Adam, Lily, and Isabella growled at the last part, "attacked by soul sucking monsters named Dementors and nearly died fending off a werewolf…think of a Beowolf, but it's not a Grimm and can turn back into a human, all in my third year;" Nora looked excited at the prospect of a werewolf while Pyrrha and Yang scowled; "entered into a tournament I had no part in nor did I want too, mocked and bullied again by the student body while almost everyone, including some of my own friends, thought I was an attention seeking brat, and forced to fight a dragon and witness Voldemort's resurrection in my fourth;" everyone paled at that, "and fifth I was again mocked, bullied, and even attacked by the student body because everyone thought I was delusional attention seeking brat and was forced to endure a sadistic mad woman's torture because the Ministry couldn't stand someone speaking out against them."**

"Oh my….." Ozpin muttered in shock. One boy been through all of that?

Everyone else is shocked as well. Not even Nora have anything to say about all of that. Mcgonagall look down, the past years being push back into her memories. Those past four years, she, along with other teachers, failed to adequately protect her students from harm. Have Hogwarts fell that far and she didn't know it?

 **Harry took a deep breath. "It was during this year that I got a vision of my godfather, Sirius Black-my father's best friend and the man framed for selling them out to Voldemort-was being tortured by Voldemort. Some of my closest friends and I stormed the Ministry to save him, but it turned out to be a trap," he said softly. He chuckled darkly and continued: "Sirius did show up to save my friends and I along with some other members of the Order of the Phoenix, but he took a stunner and was about to fall into the Veil of Death, the gateway between life and death, when I stopped him." Everyone had been growling at Voldemort's deception of Harry, but immediately paled at the description of the Veil. "But it would seem my luck had run out then, as I took a dark curse to the chest," Yang paled, realizing where and why he had those scars on his chest.**

 **"We both fell through the Veil then," Harry finished. "I thought I was dead until I woke up and found myself in some in-between world, where Sirius transferred all his magical knowledge to me, including his Animagus form-the ability to transform into an animal-which is why I'm a Faunus now." He pulled on his ears. "When one of the maids at Weiss's country home here in Vale unlocked my Aura after I crash landed on their property, literally, this is what happened."**

The silence is deafening in the room. "...If we didn't see the last part for ourselves, I would think he made up a story." Ren commented, still shock. "But reading this story….I have no problem believing him."

"I know how you feel buddy." Jaune said to his best male friend. As well as his only sane friend in the group.

Everyone stared at him, varying degrees of shock written on their faces. Harry sighed again. "But that's it. My history, in a nut shell." He looked to them and asked, "Now, I know you guys have a lot questions. Just ask them now or later, but I hold the right to not answer one if I so choose. Let's hear 'em."

 **No one knew where to start. His story was so fantastic that it didn't seem true. But Harry still stood in front of them, and to prove he still had magic, changed the owl back into a stapler. Hedwig, having lost interest in the other owl anyway, flew to Ruby and landed on her shoulder, nudging her affectionately.**

 **Ozpin decided to break the ice. "This…Killing Curse you mentioned?" he asked. "Can you perform it?" He was sure Harry wouldn't use such a spell, but he had to make sure of it. He ran a school full of young adults-the future of Remnant-and he would always put them first.**

 **A spell that could attack the soul directly was dangerous if someone could actually perform it.**

Harry whipped his head up to Ozpin with a glare. "Even if I could, I would never use that." Harry hissed venomously, not sure if he spoke in parseltongue or not.

Ozpin raise his hand up in a placating manner. "Like my other said, I'm sure you wouldn't." Ozpin told him. "But he needs to make sure." Glynda nodded in agreement to this.

 **Harry considered the question for a second. "Hmm…I suppose it's possible that I could," he admitted. "I do have the magic energy needed to fuel it; but the Killing Curse also requires a lot of hate for it to work, or a really strong desire to kill. And I don't ever want to find out if I can, Professor. The Killing Curse also has the drawback of splitting your soul." Everyone looked green at the sentence. "And I despise killing. As bad as it sounds, I've been forced to kill before. Both in Britain and here on Remnant. It's a last resort that I can't stand resorting too."**

"More reasons why I don't want to use it." Harry said, grimacing. "I don't like the idea of splitting my soul. And not to mention my hatred of killing."

Ozpin frowned. "Yes, I can definitely see why you wouldn't."

 **Ozpin scowled, but nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said. "And I pray you never have to use that spell either."**

 **Harry nodded. "Anyone else?"**

 **"Did those…Acromantulas bite you?" Lily asked. "Is that why the Death Eater's venom didn't affect you?"**

 **Harry sighed. "No. I was never bitten by an Acromantula. The reason the Death Eater's venom has no effect on me is because I have a more potent venom coursing through my veins." That had everyone tense.**

 **"What's more intense than Death Eater venom?" Isabella asked.**

 **"Basilisk venom," Harry answered. "Shit kills in a minute, more or less." Everyone paled.**

As did everyone else. "You really have the shittiest of luck." Yang stated.

"And it'll probably just get worse." Harry mumbled. Some of the group would've ask how he'd survive, but they knew it's going to be explained.

 **"How'd you survive that?" Ren asked.**

 **"Phoenix tears have extremely powerful healing properties," Harry explained. "After I got bit, Dumbledore's phoenix cried into my wound."**

 **"W-wow," Jaune mouthed in awe. Harry must have had an angel watching over him.**

"Must be." Jaune agreed with his other. "If not, then I don't know what else is helping him survive."

"Sheer dumb luck." Harry said, quoting what Mcgonagall told him years ago. The professor quirked a small smile on her face.

 **"Are you really sure Britain is worse than Remnant when it comes to prejudices?" Blake asked.**

 **Harry looked to her with a frown. "Definitely. The British Ministry did its best to make new laws that limited and/or took away all rights of anyone they believed was below them."**

 **"But how can you be so sure?" she pressed. She genuinely wanted to know.**

Harry looked to Blake and frowned. "I've met the lawmakers, Blake, and they tried to throw me into Azkaban prison because I was so insistent that Voldemort had made a come back," he told her.

"But why?" she questioned.

"Do they need a reason?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "Probably because it's easier to blame the 'hero' for their problems then, Merlin forbid, ACTUALLY solving the problem. Everyone loves a hero; they love it more to see him torn down."

Glynda nodded glumly. "Truer words were never spoken," she agreed, remembering the times her own team was labeled monsters by the very people they protected.

Ruby was visibly upset. She knew that she would sacrifice a lot to be a Huntress, and knew that the public may not like her, but why would anyone want to hurt Harry?

Blake frowned, but didn't say anything else...Yet.

 **"Because I've met the men and women that made the laws," he said. "I've watched as they tried to railroad me until I was convicted guilty and thrown in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."**

 **"But you were human at the point," she pointed out, making Harry stiffen.**

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Harry said bitingly.

"That seems a tad racist, don't you think?" Hermione asked. "Thinking they went easy on him JUST because he's human?"

Blake winced, angry that Hermione was right. That DID sound racist.

 **"I mean, they didn't hate you as much as they would those with creature blood, would they? So how can you be sure they were so prejudice?" Her question wasn't condescending, but it seemed to be a more than a little bias. Harry felt his irritation mounting at her questions.**

Harry felt the irritation of his other flooding his system, and held back more saying anything.

Blake frowned at the book. "'More than a little bias?'" she reread. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're judging a situation by using your own experiences, Miss Belladonna," Glynda said sternly, pushing up her glasses. "And I think the book's putting that lightly."

"Lightly?!"

"W-Well," Jaune spoke up. "For someone who is so against discrimination, that last line your other said kind of doesn't fit with...well, YOU, Blake."

"As...As much as I don't want to admit it, he's right, Blake," Yang said, making Blake looked to her in betrayal. "That line is not you, Blake."

Blake was shocked. Was her sentence THAT bad? She shook her head and decided to read on.

 **"Because if it was between me, and say, a werewolf, asking for help," Harry explained in a hard tone, making Weiss stiffen. Oh no. "If the werewolf could promise he/she could help them ruin me and get me thrown in prison, the Ministry would jump to his/her aid before mine."**

Weiss was wondering why her other was about to freak out, and wondered why she had this sense of dread creeping up her throat.

 **"How can you be that sure of it?!" Blake asked a little louder. Adam looked to her, then back to Harry. He grimaced. He understood why Blake was pressing Harry, but did she not see his expression darkening?**

Now that Adam mentioned it, everyone notice that Harry's expression is darkening. "Oh no." Hermione murmured, noticing that the Harry here is also getting irritated. ' _This won't end well. But I can't say that I feel sympathy for Blake.'_

 **"You said those with Creature blood were similar to Faunus. And you even said they had no rights! Yet you never implied they did that to you! So how can you be so sure?!"**

Hermione clench her fist. A part of her is hoping for Harry's temper to come out now. Harry have been accused as a liar the entire fifth year. He got cuts saying 'I must not lie!' who knows how many time! While she isn't as angry as Harry really is, she somewhat close.

"Okay, Blake, you need to shut up." Yang stated with a frown. "You're sounding just like the racist assholes at Beacon."

Blake look shocked and anger at the comparison. She isn't being that bad, is she?

 **Harry's expression began darkening fast. Weiss had been trying to signal Blake to shut the hell up, but it wasn't working. Ruby saw, however, and saw Weiss looked positively terrified. Ruby was wondering why she seemed so scared.**

' _That's what I want to know.'_ Weiss thought in her head, feeling some of that fear being transferred into her. What on earth did Harry do?

 **Weiss, meanwhile, was freaking out. She noticed at some point the cogs and some of the larger clock parts were shivering, like they were trying to hold back some building pressure. She had only seen Harry mad a hand full of times, and every time, she was left terrified. She wasn't sure just how terrifying his anger was before he came to Remnant, but she would be sure it had only gotten worse.**

Hermione and Ron looked shock. "It got worse?" Hermione said with a bit of fear. How could his temper get worse?

 **The first time she saw him mad was when he learned of the living conditions in the mines, something that had shocked and horrified her when she found out. He had yelled at her father for a while, his magic whirling around him and tossing random things around the room until he lost it and broke her father's jaw, punching straight through his Aura defense. He had been forced to wear wires around his lower jaw for three months and it wasn't until another four months until their house was fixed.**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Are you for real?" Yang stated loudly.

"His temper did got worse." Ron and Hermione gulped, looking at one another fearfully. And Blake is going to push him to his boiling point.

 **Another time was when a small group of White Fang members broke into their home and attempted to rape her, her mother and sister. That was the only time she had truly felt pure terror.**

Everyone was shocked in even more before turning to Weiss. Said girl isn't looking at anyone, staring at her feet. "Weiss, did that happen at our world too?" Ruby asked in concern for her partner and nodded.

For a second, Weiss didn't do anything. Then she look at all of them and nodded in confirmation. "They didn't succeed, I can say that." Weiss reassured everyone before looking away, tears springing in her eyes. "My mother manage to kill all of them….but it also cost her her own life."

That got many gasps and sympathetic looks from the group. Blake wince at hearing again how far her group has fallen. Harry again, felt the urge to comfort one of the members of Team RWBY. He walk over to her and sat down beside, giving her a one-arm hug.

Weiss look at him in slight shock, but when she look into his eyes, she didn't saw any pity. Just a look of understanding. ' _Right. He lost his godfather against those Death Eaters.'_ Weiss realized in her head. If anyone can understand her right now, it's Harry.

"...Thanks." Weiss whispered to him, blinking away the tears. Harry smile and nodded to her while the girl have a small blush on her face. And she's even more grateful to him, as it appears that he killed the group of White Fang for them. And saved her mother.

' _And Weiss is officially another rival.'_ Spirit thought in amusement when he saw jealous looks from the girls. They aren't glaring though, probably because they know Weiss needs the comfort.

 **Harry hadn't been the fun loving, cheerful, sweet guy she had come to know. He was a demon, hell-bent on carnage. Bellowing for blood.**

 **She knew it took a lot to get him to that point, though. But she also knew there was two sure-fire ways to make Harry irritated with you quickly: hurting his friends…and calling him a liar.**

"Is the other Weiss really that scared of him?" Ren asked. It's take a lot to scare the prideful girl. Harry must be as scary as Weiss is describing him to be, especially with the stories

 **His time before coming to Remnant had left him hating being called a liar. It was how General James Ironwood got the scar on his forehead. He had been visiting her father as an old friend and…long story short, General Ironwood came out humbled with only the scar while Harry came out with a broken arm, several broken ribs, and a black eye.**

 **He told her it was worth it.**

"He manage to get a scar on Ironwood?" Glynda mumbled in disbelief. Ozpin is shock to this as well, as well as some of the younger aura users, who heard of Ironwood and his reputation.

If Hermione could, she would've smirked. Blake is going to taste the full Potter temper.

 **"Just because I had rights doesn't mean the Ministry automatically treated me better than them," Harry said in a low tone, breaking Weiss out of her memories. He was trying to stay calm, but the shaking of the window behind her showed he wasn't doing a good job of it.**

 **Blake didn't know she was, inadvertently, calling Harry a liar.**

"This is going to end badly." Hermione said, feeling nervous and at the same time, also wanting to strangle Blake.

Weiss look at Harry, whose temper is slowly rising, before looking at Blake with a blank look. "You're other need to shut up right now. Or else she's going to get herself hurt."

Blake is gritting her teeth now. Why is everyone siding with Potter?!

 **By now, everyone began noticing the shaking cogs and windows. Ozpin noted his desk was shaking as well, if only just. Summer could feel Harry's magic trying to escape him. It was like a sound wave reverberating through her bones. Yang, oddly, could feel her Semblance acting up with the sudden surges of magic. Surges of fire sprung from her hair as her eyes flashed red sporadically.**

Everyone in the room except Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall, felt the magic reverberate through their systems. Yang was wondering why her Semblance was acting up so badly. Ruby was looking at Blake nervously.

"Um...Blake? I think you're other needs to shut up," Ruby pleaded.

"Why? Because she's right?" Blake asked bitingly.

"No. Because you're about to feel the full brunt of a Potter's explosive anger," Hermione said coldly.

"How bad can it be?" Blake scoffed, making Harry glare at her.

"Juuusssst, give it a moment," Ron drawled out.

 **"Oh?" This question WAS condescending. Harry glared at Blake, and Weiss paled. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Her condescending tone was grating on Harry's patience. "You still haven't answered my question, either. How can you be so sure they hated you just as much as those witches and wizards with Creature blood?!"**

"And now you've done it," Ron stated.

 **That finally set Harry off. Faster than any of the students could follow, Harry rushed Blake and grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up easily, making it hard for her to breathe. His eyes were glowing a malevolent green. Blake froze at his gaze.**

Everyone was shocked at Harry's speed. The Harry watching, however, refrained from doing the same to this Blake. He just glared at her and hissed, "You're very bias, you know that?"

Blake couldn't answer as she was having difficulty breathing. She gasped, but felt no air enter her airway. Ozpin realized this and quickly grabbed the book from her.

' _I'll need to read quickly.'_ Ozpin thought as he got to where Blake stopped. Hopefully, this won't kill Ms. Belladonna.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like it. By the way, make sure to check out future stories and current stories I'm having. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	20. Reading Ch 8: Harry's Past II Part 4

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This'll be the last part for Harry's Past II. By the way, I have two new stories posted. One is a Harry Potter fic called 'Compassion, Wisdom, Justice' and a Tangled fic (With elements of Naruto) called 'The Thief vs The Assassins'. I recommend trying them out, you might like them. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 08: Harry's Past II Part 4

 **Everyone was startled at the movement, and some moved for their weapons on instinct, but a cracking caught their attentions. Their eyes widened as many of the glass surfaces and windows were cracked badly! Ozpin had even noticed his and Glynda's glasses were not unaffected. His eyes were wide.**

' _How much power does that boy have?'_ Glynda and Ozpin thought as they watch/read the scene.

' _I didn't think Mr. Potter is that strong.'_ Mcgonagall thought as she watches the scene.

 **Harry stood glaring at Blake. "You want to know how I know?" he asked quietly, but it carried around the room, making everyone stiffen. Weiss sucked in her breath. "It's because those monsters…No they weren't even fit for such a title…Those Grimm in human form proved they didn't care if you were Muggleborn, Halfblood, or had Creature blood. If you didn't fit in their mold, you were scum. Garbage. Filth that needed to be disposed of."**

Everyone stiffen at the tone in his voice. He sounds absolutely terrifying, even the adults are a bit scared at this.

Despite no air coming into her lungs, Blake listen to his every word. She couldn't tune him out or turn away.

 **Blake struggled in his grip, but still listened to his every word. He held her attention so easily, she couldn't turn away or tune him out. Harry smiled at her, a wild, vicious smile that truly made look like a wolf.**

 **Or worse. A Grimm.**

"Okay, I'm truly scared now." Jaune said, a bit pale at the smile he's seeing. "Anyone else is?" A few hands were raised. "Good, it's not just me."

 **"My fifth year at Hogwarts," he said casually, but his tone said what he was about to say was anything but, "the Minister of Magic, in an effort to discredit me, sent his Under Secretary to teach DADA. Dolores Umbridge. She couldn't teach to save her life, of course, but the Ministry thought that children didn't need to know how to defend themselves because the Ministry would protect them, happily skipping over the fact they were always sticking their heads in the sand when something went wrong." Ozpin, Summer, and Glynda scowled at that.**

As did the two professors of Beacon reading this. "How on earth did that woman got that job if this is true?" Glynda asked, staring at Mcgonagall.

The aged witch looked down. "We had a lot of trouble finding a good Defense teacher during the years. So, the Ministry got involved, and there was nothing Dumbledore and I could do about it."

Harry scoffed at that, gaining the professor's attention. "Yeah, nothing you could do about it." He mumbled bitterly. "And yet Dumbledore portray himself as a powerful leader of the light. If he so powerful, why couldn't he stop Umbridge from basically ruling the school in tyranny?"

Mcgonagall frown, but didn't say anything. Mainly because she has no answer to that, or at least one that would satisfy Harry.

 **"But back to the matter at hand, this woman, a toad in all but DNA, and an absolute monstrosity in pink," Nora suddenly had the sudden desire to change her skirt color,**

"Agreed other me," Nora gagged.

 **"portrayed herself as a super sweet woman. But in reality, she was the most prejudiced, most sadistic, and absolute worst human being I've ever met, which is saying a lot. I've met Voldemort and his right hand woman.**

Yang wanted to ask what Harry meant by that, but a look from Glynda told her differently, since her partner was still suffocating. The blonde shut her mouth and stayed quiet.

 **"She loved torturing Muggleborn and Halfblood students for stupid and unreasonable reasons." Glynda and Summer growled while Ozpin frowned angrily. "Her favorite torture was watching these students write in their own blood."**

 **Everyone gasped at this; even Ozpin and Glynda didn't even attempt to hide it.**

Everyone reading except Harry, Spirit, Hermione, and Ron gasped as well, and Ozpin stopped reading for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang shouted, her eyes blood red. "WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?!"

"She was a sadistic demon," Hermione hissed. "That's what."

McGonagall was chalk white. Ozpin suddenly realized that Blake was still struggling for air, and went back to reading.

 **"There's a specific item in the Wizarding World, called a Blood Quill. It's only used in business transactions, specifically when it revolves around the Gringotts bank. It uses your blood as the ink and used to seal contracts. It's Blood Magic, forbidden for damn good reasons. When using a Blood Quill, whatever you're writing, shows up on one of your hands." Everyone looked sick at that.**

McGonagall flinched and retreated more into her seat.

 **"One day, this second year student, nice kid, Muggleborn, loved magic, accidently bumped into Umbridge in the Halls. He apologized, but she gave him a detention anyway." The adults were steaming, and the others were growling. "He was handed a Blood Quill and told to write, 'Mudbloods should watch where they are going at all times' until it sinks in." The three teams paled; the adults were shocked beyond belief. "He wrote that twenty-five times, before he passed out from blood loss." He looked to everyone and smiled darkly. "The worst part? She didn't care. She left him there on the floor of her office, drinking her tea as he bled out for a good thirty minutes. When she finally did take him to the infirmary, she dragged him. She levitated him enough where only his head was touching the ground. Then she THREW him into the infirmary. He had to be transferred to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, and even then, he barely made it."**

The room become a warzone as Ozpin and Glynda lost control of their semblances. Loose furniture flew around the room as distortions in the air appeared around Ozpin. The teens were shocked and had to duck for cover as furniture exploded around the room. McGonagall ducked down as well, nearly forgetting that she didn't have her wand to cast a shield spell to defend everyone. Luckily, Spirit cast a shield to protect the others in the room.

But just as suddenly as it happened, the room calmed. Ozpin took a deep breath as he picked the book back up, intent on helping Ms. Belladonna, even if he knew he was getting angry. Spirit look at him cautiously before evaporating the shield, and put everything back in order while everyone return to their seats, slowly.

"...Ok, I'm officially scared of Professor Ozpin now," Weiss whimpered. Her team and JNPR nodded in agreement. They had NEVER seen him that angry before.

 **Suddenly, the room became chaos. The three adults were apocalyptic. Summer lost control of her Semblance, causing the wind in the office to whirl around violently. It rammed against the ruined windows, nearly destroying them. Glynda's eyes glowed as several loose objects around the room began hovering, some even flew into the walls and shattered. Even Ozpin, with his iron clad control over his Semblance, was not unaffected. Several distortions appeared around the room, showing he had lost some control. His face was one of rage.**

 **The teens were no better.** **The accents on Adam's outfit glowed brightly as a vicious snarl escaped his lips. Lily's fists were clenched tightly as her bones cracked loudly; her eyes were flashing green. Isabella was growling as her Aura whipped around her. Nora was fury incarnate. Lightning discharged off her form viciously as she gritted her teeth. Jaune was angry as well. His body glowed white as his Aura spike dangerously. Ren was scowling, but his shaking form showed him containing his anger.**

 **Pyrrha glared at the window furiously as the clock parts shifted in place. Ruby's face was one of fury as the glass below her feet began cracking, rose petals flowed around her in a whirlwind as tears fell freely from her eyes. Yang's eyes were blood red as flames danced around her head, raising the temperature of the room. Weiss glared at a spot on the ceiling, but she kept her head. She had already heard this, but it didn't make it easier.**

The members of RWBY and JNPR felt the anger, sadness, and pain of their others race through their veins like an enraged virus. Their Aura responded and flared dangerously as the Golden Trio just watched the reactions, slightly impassive, but mainly fearful.

"...That was just terrifying," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione nodded.

 **Blake was in shock. She had stopped struggling and stared at Harry, trying to find any form of lie. But she couldn't find any.**

Blake, still struggling for air, spared a glance over at Harry. She saw the same thing her other was most likely seeing.

 **Harry smiled at her again, this time it was much less dark, and let her go. She fell to the floor gasping.**

Blake also felt the pressure letting go, making gulp in a large amount of air quickly. Ozpin sighed in relief, though the anger is still there.

"Would you like to continue Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked politely. A part of Blake is attempted to say no, but she nodded. She needs to read this in her own eyes. So she grab the book and started back reading.

 **Harry then gently helped her to her feet. "That kid got off lucky," he told her as he took her hand and placed it on the back of his left hand. "Feel."**

 **Blake did as she was instructed. She felt scars on his hand. Absently, she traced them as she looked at them. Her eyes widened.**

 **'I must not tell lies.'**

 **Harry moved her other fingers to his palm, and she noted in shock that there were scars there too. She traced them with her index, her stomach plummeting.**

 **'I must not tell lies.'**

Harry flinch, rubbing the scars in his hand while his friends look at alarm and angered at this. "You got permanent scars from that?" Hermione asked Harry, scowling. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Like you said, I needed to keep my head down." Harry said, causing Hermione to flinch a little.

 **"Umbridge didn't like that I insisted Voldemort had returned," Harry said. "The Ministry didn't want to believe it, so they swept it under the rug, hoping it would go away. But I wouldn't let it die. So, I had to write this phrase in every detention I got from her. I wrote this fifty times a day, sometimes for five days a week."**

Everyone except the Golden Trio and Spirit paled at that, especially Mcgonagall. "B-b-but your other said that the boy passed out."

"He did." Harry confirmed. "Umbridge just hates me more." He would've pointed out the scars, but he knows his other will.

 **Everyone paled at that. Ruby spluttered. "B-b-b-but you said that kid nearly bled out with twenty-five!"**

 **"He did," Harry confirmed. "Umbridge just hated me more." He looked at Blake and said, "I wrote that so many times, that as you can see," he held his palm up, "the words bled through."**

Nearly everyone look horrified and sickened by this. To make a fifteen year old boy write a phrase fifty times a day, all because of fear….it sounds like something that came from a horror movie.

"How did you not pass out from the blood loss?" Weiss manage to say. "The child did so after twenty five. You did twice as much almost every day."

"And didn't you come to me about this?" Mcgonagall asked quietly, a bit hesitant to ask. "Why didn't any of the students? I would've stopped her."

"Would you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Most of the student body, except Slytherin, have dealt with abuse by Snape. While Umbridge is crueler, and even more horrible in teaching, it likes dealing with Snape. Gritting your teeth and dealing with it."

Mcgonagall felt sick. If what Mr. Potter said is true….then Hogwarts really do need drastic changes.

"As for how I didn't pass out from blood loss," Harry continued, looking at Weiss. "My other will explain it."

 **Everyone was horrified. "H-how did…" Isabella gulped. "How did you not pass out from blood loss? You said that kid did after only twenty-five…"**

 **Harry grinned bitterly again. "Because I'm damn good…at enduring," he told her. "Because I knew if I passed out…She would have won. I wasn't going to let her win. Just like I didn't want the Dursleys to win if I broke under their 'care.' I've always endured. I've persevered."**

' _Endure. Preserve. Survive.'_ Harry thought, clenching his fist. Those are the three things he mainly thought his whole life. Even his Hogwarts, he kept those principles.

Meanwhile, everyone is staring at him with several emotions. Anger at those who made him suffer, sadness for what he suffered, respect that he stay good after enduring all that, and for Mcgonagall and Blake, guilt. Those are only the few emotions they're feeling.

 **Everyone stared at him with a mix of emotions. Harry sighed. "Professor Ozpin," he said tiredly, "I think we're good for now. This endeavor has worn me out. If you still have questions, I'll be…somewhere. I need to let off some steam."**

 **Ozpin nodded. "Of course." He needed to digest what he had just heard and witnessed. "The code for your team's room was sent to your Scroll last night. As well as your room number."**

 **Harry nodded gratefully. He turned to his team and said, "I'll meet you guys at the dorm room. I just need to cool off a bit."**

 **They nodded slowly. Harry sighed and waved his wand. Everything in the office instantly repaired itself. For everyone watching, it was like watching someone push the rewind button on a car crash, watching everything return to its pristine condition. Everyone watched in amazement.**

Mcgonagall's eyes widen at this. ' _Mr. Potter has gotten extremely good in his use of magic.'_ Mcgonagall thought in amazement. She wonder why he didn't show that much skill during Hogwarts.

She look towards Harry, who still looks angry. It best not to bother him about this right now. It's not the most important thing at the moment.

 **Harry pocketed his wand and walked to the elevators. Hedwig flew after him, landing on his shoulder. He walked in, and the doors closed behind him. The office was appallingly quiet. Ozpin looked around at the shocked teens and sighed wearingly. "I think…that we should all get some fresh air as well," he told them. "Summer, if you could stay behind for a moment. We have some issue we need to discuss."**

The more logical members of the two teams narrowed their eyes at Ozpin. What does Ozpin want to discuss?

 **His tone made the more analytical members of the teams narrowed their eyes. Summer scowled at the tone as well, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure," she mumbled. She looked to Ruby and Yang and said, "I'll see you two in a few minutes, 'kay?"**

 **Ruby nodded, her eyes still watering. "Okay." Yang frowned slightly, but nodded as well. The elevator dinged. Lily sighed.**

 **"There's our ride."**

 **With Harry**

 **Harry walked through one of the gardens that were situated around Beacon. Hedwig nudged him gently. He looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm ok, girl," he said. "I'm just…irritated is all." He stroked her feathers. "I just need to cool off. My emotions were riding too high to deal with a girl who's too bias for her own good. You know how bad my past is." Hedwig cooed.**

Blake flinch at the angry glares or disappointed stares sent her way. "You'll need to apologize, you know." Yang whispered to her partner.

Blake nodded, looking down. She didn't say anything else though, lost in thought.

 **In Headmaster Ozpin's office**

 **Ozpin frowned at the elevator door as it shut. "That power…That…magic…" Ozpin murmured. "It's almost like that of the Maidens…"**

"Wait, the Maidens?" Blake stopped reading, and look at the book with narrowed eyes. Then she turn to Ozpin and Glynda. "Are you talking about the Maidens from the legend? And how did you know how it felt?"

Ozpin sighed, feeling a bit frustrated that a well kept secret is being exposed like this. "It's not something we need to discuss now Blake." Ozpin said firmly. "Right now, let's continue reading."

Blake narrowed her eyes, but nodded and continue reading. The others felt suspicious as well.

 **Summer scoffed. "I think Harry's magic is far more powerful than the Maidens, Oz," she said. "If only because of the training he's had in it. Not to mention he said he believed he was capable of performing a curse that can rip a person's soul from their bodies."**

 **Glynda nodded in agreement. "His power is astonishing. You all felt it, right? How it pulsed when he went at Miss Belladonna?"**

 **"It was almost exactly similar to the Maiden's power," Summer described. "I felt it like a wave washing over me." She sighed unhappily. "And what's worse, I think it effected Yang to an extent. The Maiden's power is waking up."**

"Wait, what?!" Was what everyone shouted.

Ozpin look at Yang in barely concealed shock, who look equally shock. "She's a Maiden?!"

Spirit laughed a little. "Not in your dimension Ozpin, no. As for as I know, at least. But in this one, it seems that she is."

"Another change in this dimension and ours." Glynda murmured, though everyone heard it.

 **"Wait? Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked incredulously. "She's a Maiden?!" Summer nodded. "How?!"**

 **Summer sighed again. "At some point in the tunnels," she explained. "I…I got bit by a Death Eater." Ozpin and Glynda paled. "I honestly thought I was dead. I…I remember dying. I felt the power of the Summer Maiden leave me. I know I died."**

"So in this dimension, Summer is a Maiden?" Ozpin asked, to which Spirit nodded. "Interesting."

Blake look at Ozpin and Glynda with suspicion. Even though they are equally shock at hearing that Yang is a Maiden, they still seem to be hiding something about the Maidens. Are they more than just fairy tales?

 **Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby flinch at the sentence. Even though their mother is already dead, it still hurt to think about that.**

 **She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The next thing I remember after blacking out, was…someone…hovering above me. I couldn't make out anything about this person. All I could make out was a colorless blur. Even their voice was warped. I remember hearing this person say that they were extracting the venom…that I needed to hold on." She shook her head. "When I was finally coherent, a few days later, the person was gone, and the only thing that told me someone had really been there and it wasn't my imagination, was this."**

 **She reached into her vest and pulled out a ring. It was in the likeness of a snake with topaz eyes, wrapping around itself. She placed it on the table. "Someone saved me that day," she concluded.**

 **"Did you ever find this person?" Glynda asked.**

 **"No. It was like they vanished. I couldn't find a trace of them."**

 **Ozpin picked up the ring and examined it in scrutiny. "And you were thinking of Miss Xiao Long when this happened?" he asked.**

 **Summer sighed. "I don't remember who I was thinking of. The pain was so unbearable," she confessed. "I knew it was either Ruby or Yang, but who was the last I thought of escaped me. It was when I was in the infirmary with them that I suspected it was Yang. Here just a few moments ago confirmed it. My little Sun Dragon is the new Summer Maiden," she said miserably.**

Yang look a bit stun. "So my other is a Maiden." Then she grinned widely. "How cool is that?!"

Glynda and Ozpin look at one another. If only she knows how dangerous being one really is.

"What is a Maiden?" Hermione asked, curious about this. Harry, Ron, and Mcgonagall seems equally curious. "Are they magic users like us?"

Ozpin nodded. "In a way, yes. They come from a fairy tale, where basically one man gave four young women powers beyond anybody in Remnant."

"And they are real in this dimension." Harry said. He narrow his eyes at Ozpin. "Are they real in yours?"

Ozpin avoided the question. "Like I said, they are a legend and fairy tale. Let's continue shall we?" Harry sighed. Even in Remnant, there are those who kept secrets from the public.

 **Glynda cursed. "This is bad," she summed up. "Two Maidens under the same roof."**

"Two?!" The young aura users shouted while Ozpin nearly curse the person who made this book. He doesn't want anyone else to know about this unless they need to.

 **"Wait? Two? You found another?!" Summer asked.**

 **Ozpin nodded. "Amber. She's the Fall Maiden, but she was attacked, and now in comatose in the Vault," he said. "Her power was somehow taken from her, but Qrow was able to save her just before she lost all of it."**

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby and Yang said in shock before looking at Ozpin. Yang spoke up. "Is that part true?" Blake, Weiss, and Team JNPR look equally curious.

Ozpin and Glynda look at one another, wondering if they should say this. Spirit then spoke up. "If you don't tell them, they most likely ask me. So it's probably better to tell them now." Ozpin sigh at this, but it seems he have little options.

"Yes, the Maidens do exist." Ozpin told them, shocking the two teams. "And the woman, Amber, is real in our world, and is currently in the same state as this Amber."

"Why didn't you tell the citizens about this?" Weiss asked, wondering why something like this is kept secret. "And who else knows?"

"Myself, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow are the only ones alive that know of the Maiden's existence." Ozpin told her, and some look surprise that the Headmaster of Atlas is involved. "As for why we kept it secret, it's because there are those who would want to use the Maiden's powers for their own. You heard the state Amber is in."

That wiped the suspicion off of Harry. That's a pretty good reason, compared to reasons why the Ministry hide stuff. Also Dumbledore as well.

 **Summer growled. "You know I hate that damn place, Oz."**

 **"It's the only place she's safe," Ozpin explained. "The person who attacked her is still out there. Anywhere else would have been too high-risk. You know this."**

 **"Still doesn't mean I have to like it," she spat.**

 **"What do we do now?" Glynda asked. "With Amber in comatose, Miss Xiao Long's status might cause Amber's attacker to come after her should Miss Xiao Long exhibit her powers." Summer paled at that.**

Yang grin. "Let them try. I'll give them a taste of my fists."

"You forgot that that the attacker is someone who's probably stronger and has more experience in fighting, if the fact that he/she manage to defeat a Maiden." Hermione said before looking at Ozpin for confirmation about his statement. He nodded. "Not to mention that she got some of that power in her."

Yang frown, but Hermione continued. "Don't take this lightly. You're other may be in some serious danger, if that power shows up more."

 **"For now, we wait," Ozpin told them. "Right now, Miss Xiao Long hasn't manifested the Maiden's powers yet, so she is safe for the moment." The two women looked at him, not really liking the plan, but nodded anyway. "Also, let's keep an eye on Mr. Potter."**

"Why?" Harry asked, his suspicion fueling up again. His experience with adults didn't lead him to be so trustworthy.

"I'm sure my other has a good reason." Ozpin said in reassurance.

 **"Why?" Glynda asked.**

 **"It's just a hunch," Ozpin explained. "But I think that he could help us greatly in our struggles. He might even have a way to save Amber."**

Hermione and Ron chuckled. "Look like you're gonna be sucked into another conflict." Hermione teased, with Ron agreeing.

"Yay." Harry mumbled, still angry about all of this. The two frown at his tone, concerned.

 **Glynda nodded. She knew how much Amber's attack hurt the man. He couldn't stand seeing children hurt.**

 **"There's something else," Summer announced, getting their attention. "When I was in the tunnels, I…I think I found the ruins of Old Vale." The two professors' eyes widened. "The problem is…an extremely large Death Eater's blocking the way. I think she's like the queen or something." She shivered. "And another problem is you have to fall down this large pit to get there."**

Ozpin turn to Spirit. "I'm guessing it's another event different from ours?"

"As far as I know." Spirit said with a shrug. He doesn't even know if there is an Old Vale. Ah, the been of writing stories of an ongoing series.

 **Ozpin stared at Summer in shock. "Are you sure?"**

 **Summer looked at the headmaster of Beacon. "No. I can't be sure. I only got a small look at it before Big Bitch came out of nowhere and tried to eat me."**

 **"Do you know what means…?" Glynda asked.**

 **"It means that if we can prove the ruins are of Old Vale, we might find out the secret to why Grimm are plaguing our land," Ozpin finished. He looked to Summer and asked, "What would it take to get you to agree to become the new Combat Instructor here at Beacon?"**

"Mom might become our others' combat instructors?" Ruby said in excitement and envy. Now she's really jealous of her other!

However, her excitement was extinguished when Harry suddenly got up and quickly left the room. Spirit sighed as he heard a door slamming shut. "Rooms are where Harry just went. We'll have to wait while Harry cools down, and I think all of you want to process all of the information given."

Being reminded of what they heard in the book brought back the emotions in all of them, and everyone took the offer of going in the other rooms. Team RWBY and JNPR went into rooms with their own team while Glynda, Ozpin, Hermione, and Ron went into separate rooms.

 **And that's the end. I hope I portrayed enough emotion in here. Had to get some help from Dragon again in order to do it. Again, make sure to check out my new stories. I'm sure you won't regret it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	21. Break Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to a new chapter. Here, the readers are going to get a break from reading, to absorb the info about Harry's past. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. By the next 24 hours, if I don't do it today, I'm gonna be making a new poll. The question will be this. If Naruto was in Assassination Classroom, which role would fit him well? Assassin/Student? Assassin/Assistant Teacher? Or Target/Teacher, replacing Koro-Sensei's role (Or possibly sharing it)? I hope for those who knows both animes will answer this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Break Chapter 1

As the aura users and magic users went upstairs for a bit, Spirit started preparing a big meal for everyone. He separate the couches and chairs, then made the table bigger. He summon another table before summoning a stack of plates, rows of cup, and lines of utensils.

After that, he started summoning the food. All of them are several lunches, from fast foods to healthy dishes to homemade meals. He summon another table and summon various snacks, plus pancakes for Nora. Then, in the end of the biggest table, he summon various drinks, except alcohol. He's not serving that here, if he got anything to say about it.

"Done." Spirit said, looking at his handiwork. All the food is steaming and hot, ready to eat. "Now, I should get everyone down here." No doubt that all of them are still thinking about the revelation of Harry's past, but they would appreciate getting lunch here.

Spirit walk over to the stairs before summoning a loudspeaker. "Attention all hunters, huntresses, witches, and wizards." Spirit said through his microphone. "I got lunch prepare for all of you. Come down here if you're hungry."

With that, Spirit went back to his couch and summon his own plate of food. Fried rice with beef teriyaki sticks, and a glass of root beer. He waited for a bit before hearing loud footsteps coming. The first to arrive was Ron, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune. The rest came here soon after, with the adults being last, since they were just walking. The only one not here is Harry.

Ron, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune have stars in their eyes at the site of all this food. "You made all of this in just a few minutes?" Jaune said in awe.

Spirit shrugged. "If I can bring all of you here, take away your weapons, and made this whole room with just snaps of my finger, I'm pretty sure I can summon lunch for all of you." Heck, he could've made the food so good that they would had foodgasm, but he's not crossing that kind of weirdness yet.

He could see the drool coming out from some of them, especially Ron, and most of them immediately started filling their plates. The adults didn't rush in though, and Ozpin turn to Spirit. "Thank you for this." Ozpin said with a bow. "While you had taken us here against our will, you treated us nice here."

Spirit shrugged. "Figured you guys wanted to get a break from all the craziness in your lives. And it might help out some of you in the future." ' _Not to mention that Dragon requested for me to do this. Ah, reading stories. The one weakness I'm working on controlling.'_

As all of them started, Hermione noticed something. "Where's Harry at?" Hermione asked, causing some of them to stop what they were doing and notice that as well. "I thought he would at least come here and eat."

"He doesn't want attention." Spirit said with a shrug. "And coming in here might have everyone, or at least some, trying to talk to him." Some of them look away at that.

Hermione look at Ron, only to see him scarfing up the food without any worry in the word. She huffed in disgust and anger. His best friend is depressed and all he could think about is eating? Typical Ron.

Hermione sighed before getting up from the couch and putting down her meal. "I'm gonna go check up on him." Hermione told them all before walking up to the stairs.

"You sure about that?" Spirit asked, stopping Hermione. He took a sip of his root beer before speaking again. "I'm not gonna stop you, but I know as much you do that Harry want to be alone right now. Having his past revealed send that boy in a flood of emotions."

"You're the one who revealed them in the first place." Hermione hissed at him in anger. Spirit shrugged off the glare she's giving him.

"I'm just doing my job. We couldn't skip any chapter, as all of them are important for the progression of the story." Spirit told her. "And be lucky that every detail wasn't revealed, at least not yet."

Hermione glare at him for a little longer before sighing. "I'm still gonna check on him." Again, Spirit shrug and let the bushy haired girl go up to check on Harry.

Spirit smile a little. Oh, if only Harry and Hermione had been a couple in the original book. Or at least, there was some visible progression between Harry and Ginny's relationship.

(With Harry)

Grief. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. And several other emotions Harry is feeling right now.

The fifteen year old boy is in one of the rooms, sitting in the bottom part of a bunk bed. Each room consist of two bunk beds, a drawer filled with clothes, shelves with books and games, and a TV set at the front of the room. But Harry didn't really care about it right now. All he did was sat on the bad and stare at the room, the emotions playing through his eyes.

His childhood was one of his darkest secrets he kept in his heart. Something he didn't tell anyone, not even Hermione and Ron. He wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but now, it's all ruin thanks to that bloody book.

He gripped his hands into fists. If more details of his childhood are revealed, he's going to find the creator of that book and test how powerful he really is. Now that some of his childhood is revealed, Mcgonagall and Hermione are going to try to help him in any way possible. And that would make his situation worse for him.

That's one of the reason why he kept it a secret. When he was younger, Vernon threatened him not to tell anyone about the abuse he suffered. That fear is still inside him now, despite how much he endured in Hogwarts. Another reason is because he felt that if he told anyone, they would be burden with his past. And he refuse to become a burden to anyone.

' _Well,'_ Harry thought, a bit dryly. ' _There's go that plan.'_

He thought about those aura users with him and the others. He scowled when his thoughts cross to Blake. How dare she accused him of being a liar?! He had been accused by that many times by so many people. The Dursleys, his teachers, the Ministry, his fellow Hogwarts students, foreign wizards and witches from other countries. Hell, even his own best friend accused him of lying in his fourth year, during that damn tournament. He's tired of it! Tired of being called a liar! Tired of the whole damn world going against! Tired of bias bigots thinking they know everything, when it's obvious they refuse to see the truth! Just tired of all of those thing!

All these thoughts whirled through Harry's heads. Then they all came to a stop when he heard a knock on the door.

(With Hermione)

Hermione knocked on the door before waiting. She would've tried opening the door, but she knows Harry locked it. He makes sure nobody tries to barge into the room.

"Whoever it is, just leave me alone." He said through the door. He didn't shout, he just sounded dull and emotionless. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Hermione sighed before speaking. "Harry, it's me. Hermione." The girl said to him. "Can you please open the door? I want to see if you're okay." It was silent for a moment before she heard footsteps and then a click from the door. She heard the footsteps going away from the door before stopping.

Hermione open the door to see Harry on one of the beds, facing the ground and his hands on his knees. "Harry." Hermione whispered, sitting down opposite of him. She can see the emotions playing in his eyes, and it hurts to see her friend mentally suffering like this.

The two of them were silent for a minute before Hermione try to speak. "Harry, I-"

"Don't tell anyone else."

Hermione look at him in surprise. "Huh?" Harry look at her, his face seeming emotionless, but his eyes fill with anguish.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone else." Harry said to her without hesitation. "I don't want anyone else to know about my past."

Hermione quickly wipe away the bit of shock at his sudden request, and gave him a firm look. "Harry, we need to deal with this-"

"No we don't Hermione." Harry said, and this time, his voice is fill with pleading. "I'm fine as it is right. Honestly, it isn't so bad as your making it to be-"

"Harry, don't try to downplay the obvious abuse." Hermione firmly told him. "They practically made you their slaves, and your cousin use you as a punching bag. That abuse can't be ignore."

"Hermione, please." Harry pleaded. By now, the emotionless was broken and his facial features show his anguish. "If you try to do something about it, it'll only get worse. If the Dursleys found out that people knows, they will lose it. So please, keep it a secret."

Hermione grip her knees in anger. "And what makes you think that things would only get worse?" Hermione questioned. "Mcgonagall knows about it, and if she tells Dumbledore, surely they would-"

"Dumbledore put me there in the first place Hermione." Harry interrupted her. "I tried asking him to let me stay with anybody else other than the Dursleys, nearly begged him to. But the man brush off it, and says that it the safest place for me, due to some wards that supposedly protects me from harm. If Mcgonagall tells him, he would only try to make the Dursleys stop doing that, not get out of there."

Harry gritted his teeth, tears shining in his eyes. "And once he isn't watching him, they would punish me for revealing that secret. Punish me for making them looking bad. Punish me for being a freak." He hissed the last part out.

"No other adult has helped me in the past." He continued quietly. "Whenever I'm bullied, teachers think that I started it. Whenever I tried to get help, I get accused of being a liar. Whenever I tried to get help. I only end up in a more worse situation."

Harry look up at Hermione, and the girl can see the tears in his eyes. "So please, I'm begging you, not to tell anyone. Not to make this worse than it already is. Please." Harry voice broke at the last part, and the tears he held back finally came out.

Hermione look at Harry, feeling various emotions. Sad that Harry couldn't trust anyone to help him. Angry that the Dursleys made him like this. Frustration that she can't do anything without breaking her friend's trust. And surprisingly, doubt that any of adults in the wizard world would help Harry.

"...Fine, I promise that I won't tell." Hermione finally said. She doesn't want to promise this, but she doesn't want to risk losing that friendship with Harry. She look at him. "I promise that no one else will find out about this."

Harry didn't see anything, just looked at the ground. Then, in a barely heard whisper, he said, "Thank you." He then layed down on the bed and turn away from her. "Can you leave me alone for right now? I'll be down there, I promise. I just, want to be alone."

Hermione nodded, knowing that she can't push him anymore now. She stood and walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

(Downstairs)

When Hermione went upstairs, she saw the group doing different things. Team RWBY and JNPR are talking to Mcgonagall, with Ruby, Blake, and Nora's plate being filled with cookies, tuna, and pancakes, respectively. She also saw Ozpin and Ron, who have a pile of food beside him, playing a game of chess. And Glynda is watching the two, eating her own meal.

All eyes turn to Hermione when she walked down the stairs. "Is Mr. Potter okay?" Mcgonagall asked in concern for her student.

Hermione sighed. "He doesn't want any of us to tell anyone else about his childhood." Hermione said, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "He pleaded with me not too, so I promised him that."

"Miss Granger, I cannot ignore the fact he is abused by his relatives." Mcgonagall said to her sternly. "There must something we could do about it."

"And that's the problem." Hermione interjected. "He had try to better the situation. But whenever he try to get authority help, he gets nothing." Mcgonagall was about to protest that, but Spirit spoke up.

"Hermione is right Mcgonagall." Spirit told her with a frown. "Do you remember fourth year? It was obvious that nearly the entire student body was bullying Harry, even in front of the foreign schools. And none of the teachers tried to stop all that bullying."

Mcgonagall flinch and look down. "...Dumbledore told us not to interfere." Mcgonagall said quietly. "Said that the students need to realize what they're doing is wrong, and we should see how Mr. Potter react to all of that."

She received many looks of disbelief, especially from Glynda and Ozpin. "Mcgonagall, as teachers, we need to teach the students not only the subjects in our school, but also right and wrong." Ozpin told her firmly. "Letting them find out on their own will do little. Very little. Ignoring what is happening around us tells the students that they could whatever they want, and they won't get punished because of it. And those who does not help their students, or put something else above teaching when they are doing the job, are not fit to be educators."

Each sentence felt like a slap to the face or a punch to the gut to Mcgonagall. At the end of it, she really look her age. "...You are correct on everything you said." Mcgonagall said quietly. "And I want to atone for the lack of action. I want to make it up for every student in Hogwarts, especially Mr. Potter. He suffered the most from me, and the rest of the staff, lack of action."

Hermione have a feeling that this book is gonna do some good for them. With this, maybe things can change for Hogwarts and for Harry. She smile a little. Hopefully, her thoughts are correct.

After that, everyone got back to what they were doing. Ozpin and Ron got back into their chess game while the young aura users went back to their discussion with Mcgonagall, which is about the differences between the world they're reading and their own world.

Hermione, meanwhile, sat down and ate her meal, which is an egg salad sandwich and some crisps/chips. She was silent a few minutes, eating her food, but then started getting into a conversation with Goodwitch, comparing aura and magic.

As everyone is eating and talking, all of them couldn't help but think about Harry, especially the magic users. All of them wish that they could do something about his situation, help him out in anyway. And some of them are thinking that it may be possible after this books (Ruby, Hermione, Yang, Mcgonagall, and Ozpin).

Blake feel that guilt churning up inside her, as well as wounded pride. She was sure that faunus had it worse than any human. That Harry has been exaggerating the whole thing. She thought he was only getting angry because she was being right. But she can see that she wrong. Terribly wrong.

All his words were so truthful, no hint of any lie or mistruth in them, that it terrified her. How could anybody be so cruel? How could somebody treat a child, especially from their own kind, like that? It sickens her.

One thing she knows for sure though. She'll need to apologize to Harry first chance she get. He deserves that, and more. Much more.

In the middle of lunch, all of them once again heard footsteps come down here. Everyone turn to see Harry Potter walking down, still looking a bit down, but better than last time. Harry squirm a little at all the stares a little.

"Um, I'm gonna get something to eat." Harry said before quickly sitting down beside Hermione, and grabbing a plate. He grab himself two slices of pizza, and a big handful of fried, before eating. He never tried any fast food items before, so he want to see how they are.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked her friend in concern. He nodded slightly.

"I'm better now." Harry told her softly. "Thanks for trying to help." Hermione smile before going back to eating.

Soon, everyone was finished with their meals, and Ron beaten Ozpin in chess three times, much to the surprise of the older man. Spirit then cleaned everything up, and put everything back in order. Spirit look at them all, getting the book back into his hand.

"Alright, so who want to read the next chapter?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you like the break chapter. In the next one, before they read, Blake is going to apologize to Harry. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	22. Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Isabella

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. For chapter nine and ten of RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL, I'm gonna split each chapters by the character's pov. First chapter of ch 9 will have Isabella's pov. Then I'll do Blake's. Then Lily's. And so on. This will get the chapters out faster. I'll admit, they will be shorter than most of the other chapters, but I want to actually enjoy doing these readings. And this will make it seem like less of a workload. So, I still hope you enjoy it, even if the chapters will be short for at least a little while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Isabella's

Before anyone could volunteer to read, Blake spoke up. "Can I speak to Harry before we start? I want to talk to him about something." Harry stiffen a little, looking cautiously.

Spirit shrug. "If Harry wants to, sure. We'll wait for you two."

"So Harry?" Blake said, hoping he would say yes. She really wants to apologize to him

Harry look at her with suspicious eyes, something that made her flinch a little, before he nodded. "Alright." With that, the two got up and walk upstairs.

When they got to the hallway, they stopped, and Harry turn to her. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

Blake breathed in and out, gathering up her courage, before speaking. "I….I want to apologize for earlier….for what my other had said." She said, both wearily and guiltily. "She shouldn't have push you like that, and it was very hypocritical of us to say those things." She swallowed a lot of pride to admit the last part.

Harry merely look at her for a few seconds, making her squirm a little in his gaze. Finally, he close his eyes and sighed. "You didn't have to apologize Blake." Harry told her, opening his eyes. "It was your other who said that, not me.

"Yes, but is another me, with the same beliefs and personality." Blake argued. "And I would've said the same things. In fact, I agreed with what she said. And this is why I'm apologizing."

Harry ran through his hair. "And I should apologize for losing for my other losing his temper." Harry said to her. "I usually have better control of my emotions, but calling a liar is one of the few things that break that control." He then held his hand out. "So, now that we both apologize to each other, are you willing to start over?"

Blake look surprise. "You're willing to forgive me for what I said? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Harry repeated what she said. "I don't hold grudges easily Blake. It would take a lot more to have me stay mad at you. And you're one of the few people with a good heart, and I cherish meeting people like that."

Blake blush at the compliment given to her, but otherwise shook his hand. "S-Sure." Blake stuttered a little. "I-I'm willing to start over." Harry smile at her, causing her to blush even more. She's still wondering how his faunus instincts aren't kicking up around her, but she refrain from asking. She have a feeling that it will be explained in the book.

So the two walk back, with Harry going back with Hermione and Ron while Blake went back to her team. "So who's reading?" Harry asked the group.

"I am." Ren said, holding the book. He turn the page and started reading. " **Chapter 9: Interlude…."**

 **Isabella**

 **"Hey, Izzy! How ya doing?!" Jenna shouted to her friend. "I haven't seen your or Pyrrha ALLLLLLL day!"**

 **Isabella smiled shakily. "Sorry, Jen," she told her, "we were asked to stay in the infirmary for the night, and then Harry and Pyrrha had their rematch earlier today."**

' _Not to mention a summary of Harry's past.'_ Yang thought to herself. She didn't voice aloud, a bit afraid that Harry would get angry again.

 **"Ugggghh!" Jenna threw her hands up. "That girl's impossible! Seriously! She needs to get over herself!" She shook her head and continued, "But anyways! You said Harry and Pyrrha had their rematch, huh?! Who won?!"**

 **Isabella smiled. "Pyrrha, but Harry would have won if he hadn't done these neat tricks with his Aura."**

"And I still want to find out why he used them." Pyrrha grumbled. She's kinda understanding how her other is feeling right now.

Maybe when Harry feels better, she could fight him herself. Maybe she'll finally have someone that's her equal.

 **"Oooohhhh!" Jenna grinned. "Now I definitely gotta meet 'em! When can ya' bring him over?!"**

 **Isabella shook her head. "I don't know where he is right now," she said. "He just recently told us his past, and the cat Faunus girl said some…things." She shivered. "Harry's pretty terrifying when he's pissed."**

"Understatement of the year." Ron said under his breath. "Even Snape is careful not to anger him too badly."

"We can see why." Blake also shivered, remembering her other meeting face to face with that temper. Not that she blames Harry about that.

 **She had thought only her father could inspire such fear in her. But after seeing Harry angry, she had to admit he was terrifying. And she was sure that what she saw was only a glimpse of his temper.**

 **She didn't want to see him furious.**

"Did you two see him furious in the past?" Weiss asked Hermione, Ron, and Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall shook her head while Hermione and Ron look at one another. "A few times." Hermione admitted. "It's not something we would want to see again."

"No kidding." Ron mumbled with a shiver. A furious Harry is a terrifying one.

 **"Is that so?" Jenna asked. "Well, what did cat Faunus chick say?"**

 **Isabella hesitated. She honestly didn't know what to say. She knew Jenna would pressure her into talking if she told her what exactly the cat Faunus said, which would lead her to talking about Harry.**

 **And Harry trusted her with his past. She didn't want to break that trust.**

Harry smile a little at that. "Well, at least I told those who won't blabbed about it to others."

Hermione flinch a little. "Yeah." Hermione agreed. She remember the time in third year she told Mcgonagall about Harry's broom. While she did the right thing in making sure it wasn't some kind of trap, she should've told Harry first.

 **"I can't tell you," Isabella said shaking her head. Jenna looked at her in shock. "It revolves around Harry's past, and I don't want to break his trust in me by blabbing it."**

 **Something told her that would be very bad.**

"Very bad." Hermione said, getting the attention of the others.

"Are you talking from first hand experience?" Yang asked her.

Hermione wince and nodded. "In our third year of Hogwarts, Harry got a broom from Sirius. At the time, we all still thought he was a criminal, and we didn't know who gave him the broom. So I….went to Mcgonagall behind his back."

"Ms. Granger, you did the right thing then." Mcgonagall told her. "We didn't know who it came from, and it may have been a trap."

"It may have been the right thing, but I should've talk to Harry about it before I did." Hermione argued. "Maybe if I had done that, he wouldn't have been so angry with me."

Before she could continue, she felt someone grab her hand. She turn to see Harry smile at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about Mione. That's in the past." He said to her. "Beside, your not completely at fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, and Ron shouldn't have encourage that anger."

Said redhead wince and look away from his friends. Harry continued. "So don't feel so guilty, okay?" Hermione look at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding back to him.

 **Jenna lit up in understanding. "Oooohhh! I see. Super big secret and all that! Got ya!" she babbled, nodding exuberantly. She slumped sadly, and said, "Man…I wish I could've been part of the group."**

 **"No you don't," Isabella told her. Truthfully, Isabella hadn't much cared about his past when she first met Harry. But after his speech in the tunnels, she would admit she was curious. But even then, it wasn't her business.**

 **When he said he wouldn't hide his past from his team, Isabella admitted she admired him for such a bold move. She didn't think she could tell her past to a bunch of strangers. However, she also thought it foolish.**

 **He was her leader. For better or worse, he was the one who would lead her for four years of Beacon and hopefully many years after. It didn't matter to her what his past was.**

"But it does matter to some of the others." Spirit spoke up. "We humans, and also faunus, are curious creatures and tend to stick our noses where it doesn't belong. The other Harry knows that the others would be curious, and just wanted out of the way."

Some of the hunters and huntresses flinch at that, knowing that they would've asked as time pass.

 **But when he spoke of his past…Isabella couldn't but be pulled in. He spoke of his hardships, of what had to go through…it made her feel like shit.**

 **There were times in her past that she had bemoaned on how hard her life was. From her overprotective father making her move from place to place, to how she had no friends. She used to complain a lot, and it was usually about petty things.**

 **Especially when she compared them to Harry's life. Isabella couldn't imagine having to live through what he lived through. At least she had her father for a while before they were separated during a vicious Grimm attack on the nomad caravan they had been staying with. At least when she was rescued, she met up with Jenna and Pyrrha, her two best friends in the whole world.**

 **Harry didn't have that for a long time, it seemed. It made her feel terrible. To have complained about such pity things when he had a tougher life than she did.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang agreed, looking at Harry. Hearing what Harry had to go through made her want to punch herself for complaining about the petty things in her life. And want to break the limbs of those who claims to have a hard past, if it's not as hard as Harry.

Harry sighed. "I don't think it's as bad as the book is making to-"

"Harry, don't start." Hermione told him firmly. The anger at the Dursley is starting to rise back. "Just don't." Harry sighed, but stay quiet.

 **"I don't?" Jenna asked in confusion.**

 **Isabella nodded. "Jenna, you get scared at every horror movie you watch. If you saw Harry angry, you wouldn't go to sleep for a month," Isabella told the redhead bluntly. "And I for one, will not allow such terror on your new team."**

 **Jenna growled playfully. "I do not!" she snapped.**

 **Isabella smiled. "Child's Play?"**

 **"My mom had a doll that looked like Chucky! You'd be freaked out too if you have that thing staring at you!"**

 **"Alien?"**

 **"You honestly can't stand there and tell me you don't believe aliens exist, can you?"**

 **"Friday the 13th?"**

 **"That can actually happen! Minus the supernatural shit!"**

 **"Nightmare on Elm Street?"**

 **"I have an overactive imagination, Izzy! You know that!"**

That got everyone out of the depressive mood, and a majority of them a smiling or laughing. "Okay, I'm liking this Jenna girl." Yang said, one of the people laughing.

"Look like things are lighting up." Ren said with a small smile. They need a bit of humor, after the last chapter.

 **Isabella laughed. It was so easy to be at ease around Jenna. Kind of like Harry, she mused. While the two were on two on different sides of the spectrum, the two shared that spark that drew people in. The spark that few people ever possessed.**

 **Jenna was just a bright, cheerful personality that people couldn't help but smile at. She was amazing at making people forget their problems, if only for a moment.**

 **Harry, however, was a calmer, more easy-going personality. He didn't need to try to make people like him; he was just himself, and that seemed to be enough. He was cheerful, yes, but he wasn't on Jenna's level of cheerfulness.**

 **It was Jenna was a warm summer breeze, then Harry was a cool autumn wind blowing.**

Harry is surprise at that. "Am I really like that or is it just my other?"

"I think you have that easy-going personality mate." Ron spoke up. "After all, you made a group of friends at Hogwarts, including some at Slytherin." He's still a bit sour that Harry made friends with Slytherin.

Harry blush at that. Blush even further when Yang spoke up. "Not to mention you got a friend in Team RWBY and JNPR." She told him. "So yeah, other than the cheerful part, the two of you are pretty similar."

 **Sure. She hadn't known Harry as long as she knew Jenna, but he left an impression on her. It also helped she had already heard good things about him concerning his part in changing the Schnee Dust Company's views on Faunus. That was a big plus in his favor.**

 **Not to mention, he gave her the chance to meet the woman who rescued her again…**

"Wait, mom rescued Izzy?" Ruby asked, surprised by this.

"Another difference in the story." Ozpin observed.

 **She knew now that she had heard what he had to go through that she would never abandon him. She couldn't do that to someone who not only just humbled her, but did save her from being eaten by giant spiders. She'd follow him back through the Death Eater tunnels and back to his old home if he asked her too. Heck, if he told her they were going to travel through hell, she'd go and grab a damn AC just for the trip.**

Yang whistled. "Damn. Now that is loyalty there."

"Harry is just that kind of guy." Hermione told them all. "He can inspire others to follow him anywhere."

"No matter how blood crazy it can be." Ron added. Harry blush at the compliments washing over him.

 **"Don't laugh at me, Izzy!" Jenna whined, which caused Isabella to laugh louder.**

 **With Harry**

 **Harry sneezed. Hedwig looked at him and cooed in concern. "I'm fine, Hedwig," he said. "Someone must be thinking about me…"**

"I think a lot of people are thinking about you buddy." Yang said. After the last chapter, that's probably what their others are thinking about.

And from the looks of it, it seems that they will read each POV of each character. That's gonna be interesting. And Yang isn't the only one thinking that.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this part of the chapter, and I hope I didn't miss anything important. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	23. Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Blake

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I'm glad most (If not all of you) of you aren't upset about how I'm gonna being doing the interlude. But for those might be upset, or want to know why I did it, let remind you why I decide to do this.**

 **It's so I can get the chapters out quicker. It'll seem like less of a workload for me. And it's so I can enjoy doing this. Also, I already pointed out those reason in the last chapter, so don't ask questions I already answer or point out things I told you was gonna happen. It's annoying.**

 **Now, with that out of my chest, the readers are gonna be reading Blake's POV. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Chapter 9: Interlude: Blake's

 **Blake**

 **Adam found Blake on the roof, staring out at the skyline of Vale. He sighed. "It was your fault, you know," he told her.**

 **"I know," she said sulking.**

 **"How did you not see his face darkening like that, Blake? You're one of the most observant people I know."**

 **She hugged her knees to her chest. "I…I thought it was just him getting upset that I was right…I-I didn't think he'd explode like that."**

"Either way, you shouldn't have done that." Glynda said in obvious disapproval. "Angering and pushing someone like that isn't the way to do things."

Blake wince and before she could say anything, Harry spoke up. "Don't worry about it now." Harry told them all. "What done is done. And she obviously regret her words, so no need to make her feel worse."

Hermione sighed. Harry can be too forgiving….

Blake, meanwhile, give Harry a grateful smile. Harry smile and nodded back to her, causing her to blush a little. The little interaction wasn't unnoticed and some of the girls glare at her.

 **Adam sighed. "Look, Blake, I understand why you pushed him, but what you did back in Ozpin's office was pathetic." She turned to glare at him. "You got too wound up and weren't thinking coherently enough to recognize your words were pissing him off. And not in the way you wanted."**

Blake slumped further into her seat. Adam's words hit hard, harder than she wanted to admit.

 **Blake didn't say anything. "I know you're torn up, Blake. I mean, Potter's been through some shit, and I get why you're upset. But sitting up here moping won't help anything. You're going to need to talk to him sooner or later."**

 **Blake continued to stay silent. Adam sighed again. "Just a thought," he said as he turned and walked off. She was grateful for that.**

 **She just wanted to be alone. Her severe miscalculation when dealing with Potter wounded her pride. She was so sure that no human had it worse than a Faunus. She had been so sure that Potter was exaggerating.**

"Harry doesn't exaggerate," Hermione said in a clipped tone. "If anything, he downplays everything. And I swear if you say anything Harry, I'm hexing your mouth shut!" Harry shut his mouth quickly.

This made Blake feel worse. "I know that...now..." she mumbled.

 **But then he jumped her. She was terrified when she stared at him, and it wasn't because of his fierce glare, or his…magic whipping around and almost shattering all the glass in Professor Ozpin's office.**

 **It was his words. His words and how truthful they were. How she couldn't find a single lie or mistruth in them. Were the people back where Harry was from so willing to turn on a kid, a human who had no creature blood in him, just for the hell of it? It was so…sickening that Blake didn't want to even process it.**

 _'I still don't,'_ she thought glumly.

Ozpin frowned darkly. The thought of the governing body of Mr. Potter's world made him think of the Council in Vale.

 **Blake also felt an uncontrolled amount of anger for the woman he talked about. Umbitch or something. Blake knew there were cruel people in the world, but she didn't think she'd ever heard of a crueler and more malevolent woman as the one Potter described. How could anyone be that cruel?**

 **A hoot of an owl caught her attention, and she turned to see Potter and his snowy owl run through the roof door and slam it shut. He was breathing heavily and Hedwig's feathers looked ruffled.**

 **"Whew! That was a close one, huh Hedwig?" Potter asked breathlessly. He got a hoot in response. "Hey! That wasn't my fault! What the hell did you say to that owl Faunus anyway?!"**

"Probably something very offensive," Harry said sarcastically.

"How could you possibly know that?" Weiss asked.

"I know Hedwig, that's why."

 **Blake watched the scene in wonder. Harry turned slightly and saw her, but he simply turned back to the door. Suddenly, though, he whirled around and looked at her fully. "Oh! Blake! Ummm…" He seemed to contemplate on what he should say. "Hi!" he finally said waving. "Uh…Sorry to bug ya, I'll just be…Well, I'll just be on my way then!" He turned to open the door again when Blake stopped him.**

 **"Wait!" she called out, making Harry stop and look at her. She hesitated. Images of saying the wrong thing flashed into her head, almost making her lose her nerve.**

 **He blinked at her. "Yes?"**

 **She swallowed loudly. "L…Listen I…" She faltered. "I…I want to…" She sighed wearily. "I wanted to say I was sorry…for earlier. I…I shouldn't have pushed you like that."**

 **Harry stared at her for a long time before replying. Blake was concerned that she might have done something wrong when he sighed. "To tell you the truth, I should apologize as well," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I…I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I usually have a good handle on it, but when someone calls me a liar, it…just gets to me."**

"I don't blame you." Hermione said to him in comfort. "You've been called a liar by your relatives, as well as the whole school in fourth year and the whole wizard world in fifth year. Even I would've lost my temper in your shoes."

Ron agreed with what Hermione said, though didn't say anything. After all, he was one of the people who had accused Harry of lying.

 **He walked up to her and held out his hand; "So, I'd like to say I'm sorry for losing my temper, and I hope we can start over?"**

 **Blake stared at his hand in shock. "Just like that? You're willing to forgive me?"**

 **"It'll take more than a misunderstanding to make me hold a grudge," Harry said. "Plus, I know you're not a bad person, Blake. You might be a little rough around the edges, but you've got a heart of gold. Not a quality I see often."**

' _Wow. Deja vu much?'_ Harry and Blake thought at the same time, looking at one another. Those were nearly the same things they said to each other.

 **Blake blushed at the compliment, but otherwise nodded and took his hand. "S-sure," she told him. "I-I'm willing to start over…" He smiled at her, and she blushed a bit. She still wasn't sure why he was so calm around her. Her instincts were practically ordering her to run, yet Potter…Harry, a Faunus with canine DNA, didn't seem to want to chase her, a cat Faunus.**

Blake turn to Harry. "How can you be so calm around me?" Blake asked him, gaining his attention. "Right now, you're a wolf faunus and I'm a cat one."

Harry hummed in thought. "I have a guess, but I think your other is gonna ask."

"He's right." Ren said before reading once again.

 **"How can you be so calm around me?" she asked after a moment of hesitation. "I mean, you're a wolf Faunus and I'm a…" She stopped herself by slapping her hand over her mouth.**

 **"A cat Faunus?" Harry asked in amusement. She looked at him in shock.**

"You actually thought you could hide yourselves from any faunus?" Spirit asked in amusement. "Did you forget that most faunus have very good sense of smell?"

Blake look away, embarrassed. She haven't really thought of that.

 **He laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Well it's…Um…" He contemplated on how to explain. "It's because of my godfather's Animagus form kind of keeping the instincts in check…Long story, "he explained when he saw her confused look, "but other than that…Occlumency mostly."**

"Occlumency?" Ozpin said, looking intrigued. "What's that?"

"I think it'll be explain in the book." Hermione told him before she gain a curious look herself. "What I'm wondering is how Padfoot is doing that."

"Well, Harry was turned half wolf because of Padfoot." Ron told her. "So he must have some control over his instincts and senses."

Harry and Hermione look surprise at this. "That was some reasonable thinking Ron." Hermione praised, the shock in her voice.

Ron rub his head sheepishly. "Well, being with you and Harry is bound to knock some knowledge inside me."

 **Blake perked up. "Occlumency?"**

 **Harry smiled. "A magical ability to shield one's mind from illusions, mental intrusions, and mind domination," he explained. "Though, I learned that it's also more powerful when you use Aura, due to Aura's defensive capabilities." He gave her a sly grin and said, "It also helps with memory, recall, and clearing your mind, even helps keep your instincts in check."**

The aura users are very shock at the information, as are the magic users. "You have an ability like that in your world?" Blake asked in amazement.

"Yes, we do." Mcgonagall informed them. "It's an ability that older witches and wizards learn to do." Then she look at Harry. "What surprise me is that Mr. Potter has learned it, even though Professor Snape has failed to teach me."

Harry scowled, remembering the teaching, while Spirit snorted at that. The snort caught Mcgonagall's attention. "Is there something you would like to say Mr. Spirit?"

Spirit look at Harry before staring at Mcgonagall. "Well, I saw how Snape taught Harry in his fifth year and that wasn't teaching. He just kept shooting the legitimacy spell and gave him no instruction as to _how_ to defend himself from being mind-raped."

Mcgonagall turned a bit white at that before scowling. "I'm definitely speaking to Dumbledore about this." She muttered icily. And she ain't gonna take Dumbledore's reassurance by heart anymore.

Blake look at the magic users. Is it possible for them to teach her that?

 **She looked at him wide eyed. "Could you teach me that?!" she asked in a hopeful tone. Instincts were always a major problem for Faunus. If they could learn this skill…**

"I think it's possible." Hermione said to Blake. "Especially if Harry is teaching you. He's a very good teacher."

Harry blush a little. "Hermione, I'm not that good. You would be a better teacher."

"Harry, you have the best grade in DADA." Hermione said in exasperation. "And you became a teacher during our fifth year, and manage to have us learn things beyond our years. Trust me, you're a good teacher."

Harry blush even further, but didn't say anything else.

 **Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging from behind the door to the roof reached her ears. Harry paled and looked around frantically. "Oh crap! They've found me!" He exclaimed. Turning to Blake with an apologetic look, he said, "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta juice!"**

The blush on his quickly faded as pale. "Please tell me it isn't what I think it is." Harry whimpered.

Then again, when was his luck ever good?

 **And then, right before Blake's eyes, he vanished! It was like he collapsed in on himself, leaving a muted CRACK behind.**

"You can apparate?" Mcgonagall asked in shock. The Golden Trio are shocked by this as well while the aura users are surprise at the fact Harry can teleport.

"My other can." Harry corrected, but nevertheless, still in awe. "I guess he self taught himself, with a little help from Padfoot and the knowledge Sirius gave him." It wouldn't be the first time he had to teach himself some things.

"What's apparate?" Pyrrha asked the magic users. "Is it what Harry just did?"

Hermione nodded. "Apparition is an ability to teleport anywhere, depending on how far it is. You learn at seventeen." Which makes her wonder when Harry learned it.

 **Blake's eyes widened at the spot as a horde of fangirls poured out of onto the roof.**

 **"Where is he?!"**

 **"I thought he'd be here!"**

 **"Hey! It's that Belladonna girl!"**

 **"Where's the wolf Faunus, girlie?! Talk! Or else!"**

Harry turn white as a sheet while Blake paled a little as well. "Fangirls." Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Even in another world, he can't escape them.

"And you left me there with them?!" Blake exclaimed, her face still pale. She don't like the looks those fangirls are giving her, especially with the last one's sentence.

"It was the other me!" Harry protested, though inwardly, he might've done the same thing. Might've.

 **Blake began inching away from the crowd. She had a feeling whatever 'Or else' meant would be painful for her. The horde moved closer, still yelling at her for answers. She tried to find a way out, but all the roof's edge was blocked. She gulped.**

"Just jump off the roof!" Blake yelled at the screen. "Then go kill Potter!"

"Hey!"

 **"DAMN YOU, POTTER!" she shouted and jumped off the roof.**

 **"WE GOT A RUNNER!"**

 **"NAB HER!"**

Hermione look at Blake. "You have my sympathy Blake." She said sincerely. There were a few times she was targeted by fangirls for information.

It was scarier than the Death Eaters she and the others faced during fifth year.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next, it will be Lily's turn. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	24. Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Lily, Ren, Nora

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, I hope you like this chapter, cause it's longer than the last two, thanks to the help of Dragon. Reason being is that Ren and Nora's POV isn't really long, so I decided to merge it with Lily's. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 09: Interlude: Lily, Ren, and Nora's

 **Lily**

 **Lily was seething as she walked aimlessly across the campus of Beacon. Now that she was alone and able to think over what she just heard, all she could see was red. She was absolutely livid as she gnashed her teeth together painfully.**

 **How…How DARE those…THOSE MONSTERS harm Harry! HOW…HOW FUCKING DARE THEY?!**

Everyone surprise to hear that from Lily. "Bloody hell." Ron breathed, ignoring the looks from Mcgonagall and Hermione. "That girl is pissed off."

"But why?" Weiss asked, curious. "I mean, all of us are pissed off, but not at this state." And it isn't like Lily knew Harry for that long to form that kind of anger at hearing about Harry's past.

Harry, Hermione, and Mcgonagall are thinking the same as well. Harry being the most curious out of them.

 **She wasn't sure why she was having such a violent reaction to Harry's past, but at the moment, she honestly couldn't have cared any less. Listening to Harry recount his experiences just started to slowly piss her off. It was like the time some jackass racist had bad-mouthed her older adopted sister, Rouge. The jackass continued calling her a whore, a dirty animal, and a lot of other unsavory names; and it set Lily off.**

That had several people scowling, especially Blake and Harry. "I hate people like that." Blake hissed. She may have say it too many times to count, but it's true.

"You're not the only one." Harry replied back with her, clenching his fist. He had to deal with jerks like that, especially in his fourth and fifth year.

 **The guy got lucky when she broke her arm breaking his face, or else she would have had him eating through a straw for the rest of his life.**

"Wish she could have done more than that." Blake grumbled, that fiery anger still inside her. No one could blame her for that.

 **She had a very short temper. And it didn't take a lot to set her off. She was better than when she was a student at Valestone Academy, but that wasn't saying a lot. She still had the tendency to punch first, ask questions never.**

 **But Harry's past awoke something in her. Something that made her anger burn hot, hotter than anything she felt before. Especially Umbridge. Lily growled sinisterly. If ever she saw that woman...Well, it was best if the woman never showed up on Remnant.**

"Okay, I know Harry's past is not something you would want to hear, but why is she this angry?" Pyrrha questioned. Lily barely knew Harry.

"That's a question I would like to know." Harry remarked, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

 **"Hey, cutie!" a wheezy, nasally voice called out. "Wait up!" She barely spared the person a glance, and it only served to infuriate her more. The speaker wore a sleeveless green vest, green pants, and had a light green Mohawk. Just behind him was his team (CRDL, if Lily remembered correctly), who were currently picking on a girl with rabbit ears wearing a short, long sleeved jacket and shorts over a black body suit, Lily guessed. Appearance aside, she was being bullied.**

Team RWBY And JNPR look very angry right now. "Team CRDL." Blake hissed, looking like an angry predator ready to pounce.

The Golden Trio look at the two teams. "I'm guessing those blokes aren't friendly?" Ron asked them.

Ren, being the calmest out of all of them, answered. "Team CRDL are the school bullies of Beacon. They pick on anyone they deem weaker than them, and any faunus in the school. They are basically our Draco Malfoy, to summarize it."

The Golden Trio scowl at that while Mcgonagall frown. Seems that there isn't any place where bullying stops.

 **And a bullying a Faunus was the number one best choice for ending up on Lily's shit list.**

"Kick their ass!" Yang cheered. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Blake followed along as well.

Glynda give them all disapproving looks, but didn't say anything for right now. Violence shouldn't be the answer for dealing with people like Cardin.

 **"What's happening, babe?!" Mohawk flirted. "I'm Russel Thrush. What's yours? I didn't get your name yesterday, babe."**

"Is really trying to flirt with her?" Yang said in a bit of disbelief. Then she snort. "Like any of those losers would get any girl."

"Jerks always think they are the cream of the crop." Harry replied with a shrug. Draco certainly think he's a gift of Merlin.

 **"Buzz off," Lily growled as she walked past him.**

 **"Oh, don't be like that, babe!" Russel said laughing. "I know you like me!"**

That got a lot of snorts and laughter from the young aura users. "Yeah, like Russel could get any girl to like him." Nora said with laughter in her voice.

 **"I'm serious, you bug faced weirdo," Lily snarled, "buzz off. I'm not in the mood."**

 **"Oh, why didn't you say so?!" Russel exclaimed. "Let's just…"**

 **Lily slammed her fist into a column holding up an awning, sinking wrist deep into the concrete pillar. Russel paled as the other members of his team looked over to see what was going on.**

"...Holy shit." Jaune said, stun beyond belief. All laughter stopped when they saw that. "Is she using aura?"

"Either that or some kind of semblance." Ozpin replied, as shock as the others, but abled to mask it like usual.

 **"That," Lily explained, "was with Aura."**

 **She twisted her fist and pushed further into the pillar. Several large pieces broke off, leaving a large hole in the side of the pillar, looking like a shark had taken a huge bite out of it. Russel's eyes widened as his skin turned pasty white. His team and the rabbit Faunus all stared wide eyed.**

 **"That," Lily continued, "was without. Unlike everyone else, I don't use my Aura to strengthen my attacks…I use it to control my strength."**

"...Holy shit." Jaune repeated. His voice is higher, his skin paler, and his eyes wider. "That's answer my question."

"She's as strong as Yang or Nora." Ruby replied, looking at the scene with wide eyes like most of the others. She might be even stronger.

 **She turned to glare at Russel. "I'm not in the mood to be hit on by some dumbass, closed-minded, racist asshole with an ugly Mohawk, so kindly back the fuck off!"**

Despite being stunned, many of them grin at this. "I'll have to use that tactic." Yang responded with a grin. Unfortunately, Goodwitch heard her.

"No will you not." Glynda responded, her voice holding no argument. "I will not have you destroying the building just to scare off people." Yang pouted at that.

 **Russel finally got the message, or figured out that he totally misread her; but he finally walked away from her. She turned her gaze to the other men in the vicinity. "And you three!" she barked, causing the three to stiffen up. "If I catch you bugging this girl again, I'll be making sure that you'll never have working balls again!"**

 **The taller one, Cardio or whatever, scowled at her. "And who are you to tell us how to treat these animals…"**

"Make him suffer." Blake stated, cold as ice. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss back away from the steaming girl.

This time, Goodwitch did say something. "Ms. Belladonna, violence isn't the answer into dealing with-"

"No offense Professor Goodwitch, but you're wrong." Blake stated, shocking her team. She must be really piss to interrupt _Goodwitch_ , of all professors. "People like Cardin aren't up to talking things out. They only respond with violence, and if nobody stops them, they will just continue what they are doing."

Goodwitch was about to argue that when Harry spoke up. "She's right." Harry agreed with Blake. "Bullies will always pick on those weaker than them, especially if they know if they could get away with it. Bullies only stop, if only temporarily, if they know they will be punished or if someone stronger shows up."

"And unfortunately, the professors doesn't stop the bullying." Pyrrha spoke up. Maybe this might help. "Whenever a faunus is getting bullied, most of the professors doesn't go stop it whenever it's happening. A few like Port or Oobleck stop it, but most of the others doesn't. So it ups to us to defend ourselves, and while I know that we're adults and should deal with the situation ourselves, we don't have that many options."

Glynda was about to try and argue with them, but Ozpin stopped them. "Let it go Glynda." Ozpin told her softly. "Let just get back to this book."

The woman sighed, but listen to her boss and friend.

 **Quick as a Grimm jumping on its prey, Lily shot forward and slammed her foot into Cardin's crouch, lifting him from the ground a good three feet. Cardin screamed out with a loud soprano tone. His team members cringed as if they had been hit.**

Despite knowing that the bastard deserve it, Ron and Jaune couldn't help but cover their privates while Harry, Spirit, Ozpin, and Ren cringe a little, but not much. The young girls girl merely grin at seeing that, especially Blake.

 **"I'm a proud member of the Nightingale family, you dipshit!" Lily growled. "A family of Faunus that have done more to help humans than you have in your entire miserable existence! They took me when they found me abandoned in the Forever Fall forest when I was a baby! Because of this, I despise any deplorable human being who hates Faunus for no good Grimm damn reason!"**

 **Cardin was on the ground, whimpering pitifully. Lily huffed and turned away from the prone figure. She continued walking, the rest of team CRDL moving away from her as she moved close to them.**

"While I wish that would stop Team CRDL from bullying, I doubt it would." Weiss sighed. Bullies just don't know when to quit it.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "When he recovers, he'll probably continue with what he's doing." That is just how bullies are.

 **She needed to calm down, or else someone's was going to be hospitalized. She took a few deep breaths as she tried clearing her mind. It was hard, though. Especially with her own memories being stirred up from hearing Harry's past.**

… **Rid of her…**

… **Lily…**

… **Greater Good…**

 **NO!**

 **Kill her…**

"What the-?" Mcgonagall murmured, narrowing her eyes. She know of only one person who use the phrase, greater good. But it can't be what she's thinking, right?

Maybe it's someone else in Remnant who's using that phrase while she's overthinking things.

 **That was all she remembered. Fragments. Ever since she was a baby left in the Forever Fall forest, she had those memory fragments. She never knew what they meant, but she knew whatever they were about, it must not have been good for her.**

 **She wasn't even sure if her name was "Lily," to be honest. Her adopted parents named her that because of an image of a lily flower on the blanket they found her in. When they adopted her, the name stuck.**

"Memories?" Hermione said to herself. "What could those memories be?"

"You're asking something everyone else is asking Hermione." Harry replied back. Though the thoughts in her head, from the TV, it sounds vaguely familiar.

 **Her thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain shot through her skull. She hissed loudly and braced herself against a pillar. Her other hand on her head, trying to block out the pain. She began to hear voices. They were all jumbled up and too difficult to hear, but Lily did make out one word.**

 **"Potter…"**

 **"…Potter…!"**

 **"POTTER!"**

Many eyes widen in shock. "How on earth does she know Harry's last name?" Ron couldn't help but asked. "She's from that Remnant. There isn't anyway she could know."

"Don't forget that Harry has teleported into Remnant." Ozpin reminded them. "Who to say that she didn't came from your world?"

"But who is she really?" Harry asked, very suspicious. Those memories of her sounds very familiar, and that voice sounds even more familiar.

 **Potter…That was Harry's last name. But why was she remembering it? Lily scowled as she pushed herself off the pillar. Her past before she was found by the Nightingales was a mystery. And she only had little information to go on when she was searching for answers. Now she had a name.**

 **Harry was the key. The key to her mysterious past. Lily couldn't help but smile. For the first time since she started her quest for answers, she had a clue.**

 **"Well, this has gotten even more interesting." Blake said, a bit eager to hear more. A minor mystery theme is something she always like in her novels**

Out of all of them, Mcgonagall and Harry are the most curious, as well as suspicious. What kind of connection does Lily have with Harry? And Mcgonagall can't help but be a bit hung up on the phrase, 'Greater Good'. That voice sounds a lot like Dumbledore.

 **Ren and Nora**

 **Ren sat beside Nora on a bench, looking quite worried for the orange haired girl. She wasn't jumping up and down like normal. In fact, they had been sitting there for a while. Nora had a somber look about her as she stared out at the quiet garden they found themselves in.**

"Why would you be worried if she's quiet and not hyperactive?" Weiss asked. "I'd pay good Lien to see that."

"No you don't," Ren disagreed. "And the book's about to explain why."

 **Ren was starting to get worried. She hadn't said anything for a while now. When Nora wasn't giddy or hyperactive and talking faster than a machine gun fires, it meant something was very wrong. He had seen her this way only twice. And he didn't like it. Nora was just a happy person. Seeing her upset was disconcerting.**

"That all?" Yang scoffed.

"Just wait for it," Ren said patiently.

Ruby was concerned for her orange haired friend.

 **But then again, he couldn't blame her. Potter's past wasn't something many could hear and not be unaffected. Hell, he almost lost control of his Semblance, himself. That woman he talked about should have never been let near children.**

 **And then the other crap he had to deal with. Just what kept Potter going? Ren knew it was mostly his determination to never give up, but that couldn't have been the only reason, could it? Just what else could have helped him get through his hard life?**

' _Really I can't blame her.'_ Ren thought. And he was wondering the same thing his other was.

Harry scoffed. "You really, really don't want an answer to that, Ren," Harry said distastefully.

"...I'll take your word for it," Ren said.

Nora was silent for the whole ordeal, having a pretty good idea of what her other was thinking. Pyrrha looked to the first female friend she ever had, but Nora just sent her a small smile of reassurance.

 **"Ren," Nora said suddenly. Ren blinked and turned to her.**

 **"Yes, Nora?" he asked.**

 **"Harry's like us," she said quietly.**

"Huh?" Blake blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nora said blankly.

"But..."

"Drop it, Blake," Nora growled. "Or I drop you!"

Blake shut up quickly, before slumping down in her seat. She was doing it again. Trying to dig for information, and it wasn't doing her any favors here. So, she looked away and focused back on the book.

"Has anyone noticed that she didn't call Harry her Wolf Faunus anymore?" Ron mentioned, hoping to change the subject to something...less likely to start an argument.

It worked. Everyone blinked and Ren reread over the passage. "He's right."

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe now that orange haired wench would stop chasing Harry.

Nora twitched, suddenly having the feeling of strangling all bushy haired bookworms she saw.

 **Ren hated hearing her this quiet. It didn't suit her. "I know," he said.**

 **It also didn't escape his notice that she called him Harry, and not her wolf Faunus.**

Harry sighed in relief. One less crazy girl to worry about.

 **"He didn't even tell us everything," she continued.**

 **"Can you blame him?"**

 **"No." Nora sighed. "Ren," she said again after a moment of silence.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"If ever those people that hurt Harry show up here," she said, "they're going to die."**

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Jaune interjected, looking to Nora in shock, along with everyone else. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?!"

"Nope," Nora said calmly, making everyone except Glynda and Ozpin shiver.

"And there's why I dread dealing with a serious Nora," Ren told everyone.

"Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda shouted in admonishment. "You can't just go about planning murder!"

"Like I'm the only one that does," said girl said sarcastically.

Glynda was about to say something else, but Ozpin stopped her. "There's nothing we can do about her thoughts, Glynda," he said. "Best let it die."

"Don't dare try to downplay this, Ozpin..."

"I'm not," he interrupted. "But simply trying to punish her for the thoughts that we don't hear her speak is foolhardy. And you know it."

Glynda 'tsked' in annoyance and sat back down.

 **This is what truly terrified him when dealing with a calm Nora. This Nora wasn't one to complicate things with intricate plots. She took the blunt approach. What she told you, was what she thought or what she planned to do.**

 **And it wasn't idle threats or empty words. They were law. Absolute. One might as well write them in stone, because she would make them happen. No matter how horrifying or gory they were.**

"So she's a female Harry when his patience is completely and utterly GONE," Ron said, casually hanging his arms off the back of the couch.

Hermione shivered like a leaf. "I thought we agreed to never ever even UTTER what happened that day, Ronald."

He winced. "Sorry. Just came out before I could stop it."

Yang was horribly interested in what the two were talking about now. The evil, almost satisfied grin on Harry's face made her want to know.

Weiss paled a little. "Ok," she admitted. "I guess I'll take the hyperactive Nora over a calm one anyday."

"Smart," Ren told her.

 **Still, he couldn't blame her. If what Potter said about the governing body in his world was true, he certainly wasn't going to stop Nora. He just nodded.**

"Mr. Lie!" Glynda shouted.

"Well, I'm not!" Ren said, putting his hands up in defense. "I couldn't stop a Valkyrie even if I was a full master of my family's secrets! Especially a fully pissed off, electrically charged one like Nora! Why do you think the Lie clan actively sought an alliance with her family?!"

Nora chuckled, slowly returning to her cheery self. "It's true." One rule, if left unspoken, was the law of the land: You don't fuck around with the Valkyrie family.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Next up is Adam's POV, and then Summer's. Then after that, we'll go to chapter 10 of the interludes. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	25. Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Adam

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. The fact that this chapter is real long made me glad that I decided to split the chapters by each character(s). Now, here's the group reading Adam's POV. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the mixed up chapters in the recent chapters. Was trying to change up the titles a little, only to accidently mixed the chapters up without knowing. Again, my bad for those who saw that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 09: Interlude: Adam's

 **Adam**

 **Adam was walking towards the viewing platform near the landing pads for the Bullheads. He actually never planned on heading there, but he wasn't really conscious of where he was going. He was currently going over what he heard about Harry's past in his head.**

"Is there anybody who isn't thinking about Harry's past?" Jaune wondered. Although, his other is probably is thinking about it to.

Blake shook her head. "I doubt that." After the story Harry has told, it will be in their others' head for quite a while.

 **He could see a lot of similarities between Harry and himself. They had both lived difficult lives at the beginning of their lives. They had to push forward even though everyone wanted them to stay down.**

 **The only difference was that while Potter and himself was Potter apparently had to wait eleven years for his life to get better, if only slightly. Adam only waited six. That was when he had found Blake…**

That peaked everyone's interest. "Do you know what he's talking about Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

The faunus, however, didn't say anything. She merely flinch and curl herself into a ball, memories trying to come back to her head. That worried some of the readers, especially her teammates.

 _ **Flashback, 12 years ago, Dust mine**_

 _ **A six year old Adam grumbled as he walked towards a designated rest area within the mine he was forced to work in, trying to work out the pain in his shoulder. He had been working since four that morning, and wasn't allowed to rest until noon.**_

"Say what?" Yang asked in shock and anger. "There letting a kid work at mines? And for six straight hours?" Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha are shock and/or horrified at what they heard while Ren scowled in anger once again. Nora, once again, started ranting about breaking legs, this time her planned victims being those part of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Child labor?! Child labor still happen in that world?!" Hermione exclaimed in disgust and angered. If there's one thing she hates the most, it's abuse or slavery of any kind. Which cause her to get and start ranting. "Child labor is practically child abuse! It's cold and inhuman to make young kids work for so long!" As she ranted, she started stomping around the room, shouting at the top of her lungs.

Ron, meanwhile, feels shock at what he's hearing. Then, guilt started slowly overcoming him. He always thought that others family are luckier than his own family, who could barely pay the tuitions for Hogwarts. Now, he's seeing that several people has less than he has. This is a slap of realization for him.

Mcgonagall is also furious at this as well. But like Ron, this is also a slap of realization for her. If people in that world still use child labor, how can things change quickly? There's always gonna be people who make kids work like dog, or put their own race above the others.

Weiss, however, has the most unique reaction. She was frozen, her eyes widen in shock and a heavy amount of disbelief. She is opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing coming out. Other than the fact, she is like a statue. _'No. No, this isn't true. It was suppose to be just a rumor. A rumor coming from the White Fang or rivals of the Schnee. It can't be true!'_

Both Ozpin and Glynda are merely resigned. They already knew about the conditions of the mines, but they are powerless do anything about it right now. They can't do anything about it without conflict happening.

 ** _He growled as his shoulder popped loudly, when a whimper reached his ears. He looked around for the source of the sound. He turned towards a small hole in the wall, just to his left. He moved closer, and the whimpering grew a little louder._**

 ** _He looked into the hole and saw a girl who was a year younger than himself, crying silently as she pulled on her cat ears harshly._**

"Blake?" Yang said, her anger momentarily forgotten. "Is that you?"

Blake merely nodded, drawing herself closer as the memory fights her way to her head.

 _ **"Hey," he called to her.**_

 ** _She turned and stared at him in shock, her wide cat-like amber eyes shining with tears. She tried to scoot away from Adam, her ears flat against her head. "Wait," he said, holding his hand out. "I won't hurt you."_**

 ** _"M-Mommy," she sniffled. "D-Daddy…"_**

 ** _"It's okay," he reassured. "You're ok. Where's your mom and dad? Where can I find them for you?"_**

 ** _"D-D-D-D…" she stuttered, but she couldn't seem to say the word._**

And with that, Yang's anger fully came back. Her eyes turn slight red and heat came off her hair. Ruby gasped in shock, tears swelling up in her eyes, before she look towards Blake. The faunus is still curled up to a ball, her eyes filled with sadness and her ears flattened. Some unshed tears are in her eye as well.

Ruby didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Blake's shoulders. Harry also came over to Blake's side, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Blake look up, to see both Ruby and Harry giving her looks of not pity, but understanding. She smile a little at that. "Thank you." She whispered to both of them.

The two smile at her and nodded. They didn't say anything, knowing that no words are needed.

 _ **Adam understood though. He wormed his way into the hole and moved to the girl's side and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She flinched, but soon realized he wasn't trying to hurt her. She relaxed slightly and looked up at the older kid.**_

 ** _Adam smiled at her. "I-It's ok," he told her, hoping he sounded reassuring. "I'll be here for you. I…" He paused as he tried to think of something to calm her down. "I…I promise…you won't be alone. Ever again."_**

That melt the anger away from some of the others and a few of them smiled as well. "Adam seem like a good friend." Yang commented.

Blake smile sadly at Yang's words. "He was." She whispered to herself. She wish she could have the old Adam back.

 _ **Blake looked at him in awe. "Really?" she asked.**_

 ** _He grinned at her. "Really. My name is Adam. What's yours?"_**

 ** _She hesitated for a moment. "B-Blake…"_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Harry sighed when he still heard Hermione ranting. 'This is the elves incident all over again.' Knowing that she would keep this up for hours, Harry walk up to her and, when she got close to the couch, he pulled her down to sit. "Hermione, stop it. Ranting about the child labor isn't gonna change anything."

Hermione frown, but grunted in acknowledgement. "I just wish I can punch the owner of the Schnee Dust Company for allowing child labor to happen."

Finally, after being frozen for most of the flashback, Weiss spoke. "No. No, you're wrong. Those are just rumors. Just rumors." Weiss said in denial. Many look at her in disbelief.

"Did you not just hear the flashback?" Yang told her, her anger returning. She doesn't like the fact Weiss is denying, when the proof is right in front of them.

"M-Maybe it's another company that's doing this." Weiss continued, her voice having a twinge of desperation. "Maybe it's just from that dimension. Maybe-"

"No Weiss." Ozpin told her calmly and sympathetically. He took a sip of his coffee before speaking to her. "The rumor everyone heard about, about faunus working in the mines, are true. It's happening in our dimension as well, child labor included."

Weiss shook her head wildly, her eyes filled with tears and desperation. "No. It can't be. It's just a rumor. Just a dirty rumor. It….it was suppose to be just a wild rumor." By now, her voice is cracking.

Some, in the beginning, were a bit angry that Weiss was denying the truth, but seeing how she's acting right now, made them all sympathetic for her. No one said anything to her about it, even Ron hold himself back from sprouting a rude comment.

Weiss then stayed silent, tears slowly coming out of her eyes and a few sobs coming from her mouths. All her life, she try to convince herself that her company isn't as bad as people make it out to be. Now, the truth has slapped her hard on the cheek.

"It may be true that your father's company made faunus work untold hours," Weiss look up, hearing Harry speaking to her. He gave her a look of kindness and understanding. "But when you grow up, you can change what happen. Make the company better than it is."

Weiss stare at him for a minute, processing his words, before her eyes glinted in determination. She nodded to him, giving him a smile in thanks, causing him to smile back.

The adults smile at the scene. Harry, along with this book, is having a good influence around the others. Maybe this will help them when they get back home.

 **Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when he first met Blake. She had been a cute kid. A bit of a crybaby, but hey, Adam wouldn't have changed her for all the Lien in the world.**

Blake pouted at that while some of her friends laugh. "Shut up Adam." She muttered to herself. She couldn't help it.

 **He looked around and saw Potter leaning on the guardrail of the viewing platform. He raised an eyebrow at his exhausted form as he walked over to his team leader. Potter hung on the rail like it was the only thing keeping him upright. Parts of his shirt were destroyed.**

Harry groan and slam his head on the table while Hermione laugh. "How do they manage to catch me?" He groaned. Fangirls shouldn't have that much stamina.

 **"Fangirls?" Adam asked, startling Harry for a moment. He calmed down though and sighed.**

 **"Fangirls," Harry answered with a shiver. Adam chuckled as he rested his arms on the rail as well and stared out at Vale's skyline. They were silent for a while as Adam debated something in his head.**

 ** _'Potter trusted me with his past, could I trust him with mine?'_ he wondered. _'He's the leader of the Animagus Corp., a group dedicated to fight the White Fang in protection of not just Schnee Dust Company, but any and all company employees, human or not, and their families. What would he do if I told him I'm a former member of the White Fang, not only that, but one of the co-leaders of the organization? Gah! Dammit Old Man, what would you do in this situation?!'_**

"Old man?" Pyrrha questioned. She, along with the others, look at Blake for explanation.

"He's probably talking about our former leader." Blake told them.

 ** _'Trust is a two way street, Adam,'_ an old, wise voice from a very old memory resounded through his mind. _'One can only trust their life to another who is willing to do the same.'_**

 ** _'Oh yeah. Thanks a bunch Old Man,'_ he mentally grumbled. He really hadn't been hoping for an answer. He sighed. "Yo, Potter," he said after a moment of reluctant silence.**

"He's really gonna tell Harry his past?" Blake questioned, a bit surprise. Who knows how Harry is gonna react to that.

As if reading her mind, Hermione answered. "Harry will probably will be suspicious at first, but if Adams clearly states that he quit the White Fang, and want to redeem himself, he'll probably earn his trust."

"Which can be a hard thing to earn." Ron added in.

 **"Yeah?" he asked, not even bothering to lift himself up.**

 **Adam hesitated for a moment before sighing exasperatedly. "Listen, Potter. You took a pretty bold step back in Ozpin's office, trusting us with your past and all," he said. "I feel it's only necessary to trust you with mine."**

 **Harry looked up at that. "Why?" he asked, confused. "You're under no obligation to share your past with me. I only did it because my magic would cause you all to get curious and eventually try and figure it out anyway."**

 **"Perhaps you're right," Adam conceited. "But…a wise old fart once told me trust is a two way street. That one couldn't trust their life to someone if they weren't willing to do the same. You trusted me with your past, so I'm going to trust you with mine."**

Harry smile a little at that. "I'm glad my other made some good teammates." Harry said. "And I think the other me will trust him in the end. It look like he truly want to change for the better."

 **Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He turned back to the skyline of Vale and said, "Well, if you insist…let's hear it," he said after a moment's pause.**

 **Adam took a deep breath as he turned back to the Vale skyline as well. "Well…I guess the biggest thing I need to get out of the way is…I used to work with the White Fang."**

 **A pause. Adam didn't look Harry's way, but he could just see that any weariness he had vanish. "Oh?" Harry asked evenly, but something about it scared Adam greatly. It wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to feeling, but there was something about Potter's statement that made the bull inside of him start to scream 'Flee!' at him rather loudly.**

 **"And why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, still unnervingly calm.**

Many stiffen at the tone, all of them feel like running away or hiding behind the couch. Blake's animal instincts are reacting wildly to this.

"Yep." Hermione gulped, pushing down her fear. "That's kinda what we expected." She'll never get used to a very calm Harry. It's nerve wracking.

 **Adam forced his fear down. "Because I'm not with them anymore. And…if I'm being honest with myself, the White Fang has fallen so far into its hatreds that I hardly recognize it anymore or many of my old friends still working for it. I joined when it was still a peaceful group, but then the Old Man died."**

 **He shook his head. "At one point, I honestly thought that violence was the only path left to us. I wasn't overly racist compared to some I worked with, but it was enough that I had no qualms in doing things that I'm now regretting," he continued. "In fact, if it wasn't for your work with the SDC, I'd probably still think that way. I thought that now that with one of our major adversaries not against us anymore, things could change for the better. But…there are several in the White Fang that don't care about that. They're too far gone."**

"So Harry is one of the main reasons why he who he is now?" Ozpin questioned. He hummed a little. "This boy has a lot more influence in our than I thought."

"You could say that again." Blake muttered. Now she wish that Harry had came to their world. If so, so many things could've changed.

 **"Why'd you leave?"**

 **"Blake," was Adam's immediate answer. "She's…" Wow. This was hard, he thought. "She's the only family I've got. I met her in the mines when I was six. Her parents were just killed, and I sympathized with her. We've been friends for twelve years now, and…on our last mission for the White Fang, she defected.**

 **"I couldn't stand to lose her. She was the only reason I stayed with the White Fang after your intervention with the SDC. So when she said she was leaving the White Fang, I joined her." Adam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "She wanted to become a Huntress to help people, and I thought it was a good way to atone for the sins I've committed in the White Fang's name. And…And that's where I've got to thank you, Potte-No. Harry. I thank you, Harry Potter. If it wasn't for you falling into Remnant and changing the Schnee's point of view on Faunus, I…I wouldn't be here…chasing my redemption."**

His confession stunned many of the people here, especially Blake. Then Yang snorted. "That's a little corny don't you guys think?"

Harry chuckle a little. "I agree. Corny, but it is heartfelt, I can tell."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang look at Blake, who looks sadden. "You okay Blake?" Yang asked her partner in concern.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I am. Just a little bit jealous, that's all." But she's also glad that her other still have Adam.

 **Harry stayed silent for a long while. Adam wondered what was going through his mind when Harry said, "That last part was a bit corny, don't ya think?"**

 **Adam blinked for a moment. He thought about what he said and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess it was," he admitted, still chuckling.**

 **Harry chuckled as well. "I get that you're trying to change, Adam," Harry said. "But that can't change the fact that you did work for a criminal organization, and Blake as well, given what you said. You've admitted to me you've done a lot of acts that you regret, making me assume that they are acts that I don't condone." Harry turned to look at Adam. "That being said, however, I can tell you're being sincere about wanting to change. So far, you haven't given me a reason to not trust you, and you've trusted me with your past, so I suppose I could give you the benefit of a doubt."**

 **Harry held out his fist to Adam. "So how about this: you work with me on undermining whatever plans the White Fang is pulling right now, and if you can also convince Mr. Schnee of your change of heart and sincerity, which is still a task in and of itself, I'll see about getting you and Blake some pardons. That way, you can really start to 'chase your redemption.' Okay?"**

Many eyes widen in shock. Blake look at Harry with a variety of emotions. 'Maybe we should let Nora and Yang kidnap Harry.' Blake thought to herself. Harry Potter is proving more and more to be a miracle.

Changing the Schnee's views on faunus, rescuing Ruby's mother, changing Adam's views, and now, giving Adam and her other a chance for redemption. Three of those changes were things Blake could only imagine happening.

 **Adam looked at Harry in shock. This…This was...Never in all of his plans did he think such an opportunity like this. "I…Of course but…Do you think I can really convince Damon Schnee of all people?" he asked.**

 **Harry grinned. "You tell 'em you used to work in the mines, and he'll be a bit more inclined to listen," the wolf Faunus said.**

Weiss flinch at the mention of the mines, but then her shined in determination. She will change her company, make it better than it really is. Redeem it.

 **Adam was about to ask what he meant when a loud screaming caught their attention. They both tensed as more squealing reached their ears. Then, they heard voices…**

 **"EEEEEEPPP! LOOK! IT'S THE WOLF FAUNUS! AND HE'S WITH THE BULL FAUNUS!"**

 **"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE BOTH SO HOT!"**

 **"QUICK! GRAB THEM!"**

 **"COME AND HOLD ME, MY LOVES!"**

 **"NO! THEY'RE MY LOVES!"**

 **"HOLD ME, HARRY!"**

 **"ADAMMMMM! MAKE LOVE TO ME!"**

Many eyes widen while Harry turn pale once again. "H-How many times?" Harry couldn't help but whimper. How many times will have he have to hear the squeals of fangirls?

"It look like they'll chase Adam as well." Pyrrha commented. Honestly, she can't think on why girls decide to act like that. It's embarrassing.

Ron grumbled, wishing that he have a bunch of girls chasing him.

 **Both Faunus looked at each other in horror before they shot away from the fangirl horde. The horde took off after them, staying just behind them. "WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME NOW?!" Adam demanded.**

 **"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Harry told him.**

"Never ask questions. They only just slow you down." Harry said sagely. That just waste stamina you need to get away from the fangirls.

He learned that from first hand experience.

 **"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"**

 **"COME BACK, MY LOVES!"**

 **"DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

 **"WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"**

 **"I WANT TO SEE ADAM AND HARRY TOGETHER NAKED!"**

Harry went from very pale, to white a sheet when the last sentence was uttered. "Y-Y-Yaoi fangirls….." Harry stated, his voice high pitch. Ron also turn white as a sheet as well, something that the other aura users noticed.

"What's wrong with him?" Weiss asked, pointing at Ron.

Hermione answered that one. "There are some fangirls who pair up Harry with some of the guys at our school, namely Draco and Ron. He and Harry had a run with a group of yaoi fangirls a few times in third year, even more so after fourth."

"All because I save his arse…." Harry shivered. Makes him regret saving Ron from the lake, especially when he would've been returned safely if he didn't succeed.

Then again, the fact that Ron was the person Harry have to save would get yaoi fangirls anyway.

 **That last, horrifying declaration made the two Faunus pale in terror as many of the girls began cheering loudly. "YAOI FANGIRLS!" they screamed hysterically as they started running faster, hoping to escape the crazed fangirls.**

"So now Harry, Blake, and Adam are running from the crazed fangirls." Yang listed off. She laugh a little. "Man, I hate to be in your shoes right now."

'Like you're one to talk.' Harry and Yang's team thought to themselves. In the beginning of the book, Yang was a part of those crazy girls.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter. Now, last one up is Summer before I move to part two of the interlude. After the interlude ends, maybe I can stop having to split chapters up (Please don't take this comment seriously people. I'm not hating on Dragon, or his long chapters, so don't accuse me of it). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	26. Reading Ch 9: Interlude: Summer

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, they are gonna read Summer's POV and read the reunion between her, Qrow, and Taiyang. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. DragonKingDragneel helped me with half of this chapter, so give him credit for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 09: Interlude: Summer's

 **Summer**

 **Summer leaned against a pillar near the landing platforms, a frown marring her beautiful face. Ozpin told her that her husband Taiyang and her best friend Qrow would be showing up soon to see her. When she asked why he didn't do so sooner, he looked sheepish and replied, "Well, after all the excitement of you being alive, we all kind of…forgot. And by the time we remembered, you were finally resting. I didn't want to call them until you were awake."**

 **It was a sound argument, she supposed, but the amused look in Ozpin's eyes made her wonder if he had some other motive for waiting so long.**

' _Knowing myself, it's probably so.'_ Ozpin thought to himself. He would most likely tell Taiyang and Qrow that something important has happened, and leave the fact Summer is alive a surprise.

Sure, he knows that Summer would want him dead if he do that, but he doubt he would resist in his other's shoes. He and Tai has never really gotten along in the past.

 **Ozpin and Tai never did get along very well. She hoped that Ozpin truly forgot, or he'd been in for a world of pain.**

Ozpin gulped a little. He hope his other is prepare to face Summer's wrath.

 **Her thoughts turned to Harry, and the life he had to live. She scowled as she mulled over what she heard. 'And I know that wasn't all of his past,' she thought. He had only given them a brief overview, and even that was horrifying. Just what else has happened to him in his life?**

"Stuff that you don't want to know." Harry grunted. He give everyone a look that says 'Don't bother interrogating me.' incase anyone tries to.

Those that look like they wanted to probe, back off when they saw the look.

 **She couldn't think of his past anymore, however, because an airbus landed on the platform. She smiled and decided to tease her old friend and husband and hid behind the pillar.**

Ruby giggled. "Dad is gonna be so surprise."

"Not to mention Qrow's reaction." Yang said, grinning. "Three cookies says that Qrow will think our mom's fake."

"I'm not betting out my babies!." Ruby cried out indignantly. Yang shrugged. It was worth a shot.

 **Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen walked off the airbus. They were just as Summer remembered them.**

 **Taiyang was still taller than her, something that irritated the hell out of her. He still wore a brown vest over his tan shirt and still wore his tan cargo pants. His hair was short, as usual, and his lilac colored eyes were still oh-so mesmerizing to the White cloaked Huntress. Qrow, on the other hand, still looked like a punk in his grey dress shirt and black pants with his sword sheathed behind him. However, she could smell alcohol on him, even from where she stood. She frowned.**

Glynda shook her head. "I don't think there was a time Qrow didn't had a flask of alcohol with him. Or didn't reek of it."

"No argument there Glynda." Ozpin sighed wearily. But even in his drunken state, Qrow is good at what he does.

Ruby and Yang snickered at this, though they have to agree. They don't think there was a time Qrow didn't have any alcohol on him.

 **"So, do you know why Oz has called us here?" Qrow asked Taiyang.**

 **"Not a clue," the blonde Huntsman replied, making Summer's heart flutter at hearing his voice again. "All he said was that we needed to get here ASAP. Seemed important, though."**

 **'You're dead Ozpin,' Summer thought. How dare he not tell Tai about her return!**

"You're asking for her to kill you, aren't you?" Glynda asked him in amusement.

Ozpin shrugged. "I doubt my other could resist. I wouldn't either in his shoes." Glynda shook her head at that.

 **"I sure hope it is," Qrow griped as he took a swig from his flask. "I'm giving up precious time on my recon mission for this."**

 **"Is the being taken from the mission you're complaining about or the fact that you can't hit on busty bartenders, Qrow?" Taiyang asked in amusement.**

 **"Aren't those the same thing?" Qrow asked innocently. Summer giggled quietly at Qrow's childish attitude. She guessed some things would never change.**

Weiss huffed and cross her arms. "So that's where Yang gets her personality from." The heiress said under her breath.

 **Both men tensed at the sound. They looked around while Taiyang said, "Who's there?"**

 **Summer sighed as she moved out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind. Taiyang's and Qrow's eyes widened as they stared at her. "S-Summer?" Taiyang asked feebly.**

 **Summer stood silently, but nodded uncertainly. "…Hello, Tai," she whispered.**

"Yeah," Yang chuckled, a little shakily. "That would be Dad."

 **Taiyang was in shock at seeing his dead wife in front of him. Summer frowned dejectedly as she stared back at him, not knowing what to say to him. Qrow, however, frowned and grabbed his sword.**

 **"You've got a lot of nerve trying to impersonate Summer, lady," he snarled as his sword extended to its active state. "I think you need to be put in your place." He charged her, but Summer had anticipated his action, and vanished in a gust of wind.**

 **She reappeared in front of him and suddenly slammed her palm into the clock mechanism on the hilt of his sword. She vanished in a gust of wind again and reappeared in front of Taiyang. Taiyang was in shock as he stared at her. Qrow had turned and stared at her as well.**

"And that would be Uncle Qrow," Ruby said with a pout, thinking of ways to punish her uncle for trying to attack her mom.

"But still," Pyrrha said, "that reaction isn't all that unsurprising for someone who just saw someone they knew was to be dead."

"Her skill for someone who's been suffering from malnutrition and possibly insomnia is impressive though," Hermione commented.

"I'd be shocked if it had diminish," Ozpin mumbled. "My luck isn't that great."

 **"You really haven't changed have you, Qrow?" Summer asked in slight amusement. "And you still haven't fixed that problem your sword has. Seriously, it's like you want me to destroy it."**

"There's a problem with Uncle Qrow's sword?!" Ruby asked in a panic. "OH! That's not good! I gotta fix it before he goes on another mission! I-" She had begun to run around the room, but Yang reached out and grabbed Ruby's hood and caught her and deftly placed her back in her seat.

"Easy there, little sister," Yang said in comfort. "You already run maintenance on his weapon. Five times an HOUR when he's back from a mission."

"Better safe than sorry!"

"It's like watching Tracey go nuts over ruins," Harry muttered.

"Oh. I knew that looked familiar," Hermione muttered back.

 **Taiyang began shivering. "Y…You're alive…?" he asked shakily. "H…How?"**

 **Summer sighed miserably. "I…I…" She exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, Taiyang. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Believe me when I said I tried to get back to you, but every attempt I tried was just a trap that the Death Eaters set." Taiyang's eyes widened.**

 **"I had promised you on our honeymoon," she continued, "that I'd never willingly leave you. That I'd never do what Raven did. That I would fill the gap she left you with. And that if I ever did, I would deprive myself of my famous cookies for the rest of my life."**

Yang winced at the mention of Raven. It hurt to know her mom left after she was born, but it was nice to see Summer wanted to be there for her dad.

"Mom said that?" Ruby asked, looking around the room. "She'd really give up her cookies?!"

"Out of that whole sentence, THAT'S what you got out of it?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

 **She chuckled softly. "After all that, though, I still did, albeit indirectly it seems. I didn't need to go on that last mission, but I went anyway. And that's how I ended up being cut off from civilization, stuck underground with only those demonic spiders as company," she mumbled the last bit, but Taiyang caught it. "I've done a good job depriving myself of cookies, though. Mostly because I lacked the sufficient Beowolf blood and Deathstalker venom, but still, no cookies, going on ten years now. I-"**

 **She was cut off when Taiyang immediately crashed into her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened. "I believe you," he said to her, shocking her. "You have never given me a reason to not trust you before, and I know you would never lie to me. Heck, you can't lie to me, if you remember…" He chuckled at the memory while Summer scowled.**

 **"And I know you would never abandon Ruby and Yang," he told her. He sniffled a bit and said, "I…*sniffle* You came back." Summer suddenly felt tears soaking her cloak as Taiyang buried his head into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you came back!" he said, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.**

 **Summer was shocked as Taiyang continued to cry into her shoulder. Her face softened as she hugged him back. "You big lug," she murmured to him, tears forming in her own eyes. "How dare you…making me cry like this." She pulled his face up to stare at his lilac colored eyes and said, "And…I'm glad…to be back, Taiyang Xiao Long." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Taiyang was shocked at first, but quickly got over it and kissed her back.**

Everyone smiled at the scene, happy that Summer and Taiyang were reunited. Harry smiled as well. It was nice that Yang and Ruby had their parents reunited.

He'd give anything for that.

 **Qrow watched the scene with a small smile. He at first still wasn't convinced of Summer's sincerity, but after Summer began speaking of their words on their honeymoon, he saw Taiyang's face light up. Qrow assumed that only Summer would know those words, so he just sighed and watched the husband and wife reunite.**

 **He stared down at the object Summer had lodged into his sword's gears. A hair pin. 'Only Summer could have lodged this into my sword's gears and jam the mecha shift,' he thought. He chuckled softly and decided to walk off, leaving the newly reunited couple to get reacquainted.**

"You can jam Sinslayer?!" Ruby asked in astonishment. Yang was also in shock at the revelation. "You mean to tell me, that there was a way to jam my uncle's scythe and I didn't even consider it?!" Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Blake, Weiss, Harry, and Hermione as well was JNPR panicked. "What happened?! She just fell out!"

"She's fine," Yang groaned and rubbed her eyes. "This always happens when she finds out she overlooked something simple in weapon maintenance."

"...Why am I surprised?" Weiss groaned.

 **A loud screaming and cheering caught his attention. He grinned. 'Something amusing, this way comes,' he thought as he jogged towards the noise.**

"Oh no," Harry groaned. Ruby's uncle was going to join in on his pain.

Hermione was no help as she simply began laughing.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter, along with the other POVs of this interlude. Now for part 2 of the interlude, with Ozpin, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Glynda, and Jaune's POV, also Harry's at the end of the interlude. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	27. Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Ozpin, Pyrrha

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Hear, they'll see Ozpin and Pyrrha's POV. I hope you'll guys like it. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 10: Interlude Part II: Ozpin and Pyrrha's

"So, who wants to read next?" Ren asked, after Hermione's laughter died down.

"I will read." Mcgonagall volunteered. Ren gave the book to the Transfiguration Professor and she started reading. " **Chapter 10: Interlude Part II…."**

 **Ozpin**

Ozpin cursed. Really? It was bad enough that he had to expose everything to teams RWBY and JNPR and the wizards, but now they were reading his thoughts? He suddenly understood how the others felt when their own thoughts were read.

The others were curious on what Ozpin's thoughts were.

 **The Old Vale ruins.**

 **Amongst the oldest myths and fairy tales of Remnant, the story of Old Vale was one that inspired many archeologists and historians to search for the fabled remnants of the once great city for years. According to the legend, back when Vale was still ruled by a monarchy, there was a brilliant scientist that lived within the walls of Old Vale. He was, reportedly, responsible for the many concepts for various applications of Dust. Most of which were still used today. It was even stated that this scientist even found out the reason the Creatures of Grimm existed in Remnant; but before he could share his findings, the walls around Old Vale failed, and the Grimm destroyed the city.**

"Whoa, a scientist did all that?" Yang asked.

"According to legend," Ozpin said with a nod.

"You don't sound all that sure on it, Professor," Blake noted.

"I don't put much stock in this particular legend, Miss Belladonna," he said.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I believe it will explained in the book."

"The reason the Grimm exist on Remnant," Weiss muttered in awe. "Even if this is just a myth, it certainly has the hook to have people believe in it."

"True, Miss Schnee," Glynda said.

Hermione leaned forward in interest, wanting to know more about this 'Old Vale' and all the applications for Dust.  
 **  
This was the legend that Ozpin had never put much stock into. That was before he became the Headmaster of Beacon. Then Professor Blackthorn, the former Beacon Headmaster, opened his eyes to the truth. Well, the truth about the Four Maidens, at least.**

 **Though Professor Blackthorn always believed the ruins of Old Vale existed, Ozpin never put his faith in the old tale. There was never any artifacts dug up that suggested that Old Vale survived the Grimm attack, if it even happened. Or…if the myth was even true.**

 **But then Summer Rose suddenly comes back from the dead and tells him the myth might just be reality. He was still skeptical, but he knew Summer wasn't one to lie. Plus, the ring the person that Summer claims saved her…He had seen it before. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he saw it.**

"It does?" Ruby asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"No, not to me," Ozpin replied. "But this world is different from ours, so that really isn't saying much."

"I see why you don't put much stock into the myth, Professor," Blake said. "I mean, no artifacts or scrolls or anything of the like? It does sound fantastical."

"Still," Ron replied. "If Grimm are as dangerous as you blokes say, then I can't fault people for believing in it. Some might be in it for a solution to the Grimm."

"Also very true, Mister Weasley," Glynda praised. Perhaps she judged him too swiftly before in her observations as unobservant and somewhat dim.

Harry and Hermione smiled knowingly. Ron was a pain at times, but he did have his moments.

 **And of course, the thought of Summer's miraculous rescue brings to mind the student who saved her…Harry Potter.**

 **Ozpin sighed wearily as he leaned back in his chair. Harry Potter. The young man was a mystery. Even with the small bit he now knew about his past, there were still questions that Ozpin would like to have answers too. While he was sure Harry would answer them, the Beacon Headmaster was also concerned about something else.**

Harry's eyes narrowed at Ozpin, who calmly put his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "I'm sure my other didn't mean it in the way you are thinking, Mr. Potter. Let's continue reading and find out."

Harry's glare didn't lessen, but he did turn it away from him.

 **Amber. The young Maiden was barely clinging to life just below his feet, and he had no idea how to save her. Until now. Could it be possible for Harry Potter to save her? And the bigger question…would he?**

"Could he? Very likely," Hermione answered before Harry could respond. "Would he? Oh, most definitely. His saving people thing is far too strong to avoid it."

"Hermione, it's not a-"

"Then what do you call it?"

"Um...being a good person?"

"Oh, Harry, you are too modest," Hermione groaned.

"What?"

 **He remembered how Mr. Potter said his magic could repair almost anything give time and patience earlier in the day. Was it just for himself, or could he use it to heal someone else? The silver haired headmaster shook his head and pulled out his Scroll.**

 **He needed a second opinion.**

"Oh, I can heal others as well, but I don't have the talent," Harry said, still glaring slightly at Ozpin slightly. "But I don't know what my other knows. So, it could go both ways."

Ozpin nodded in acceptance. "I hope so."

"Who are you calling?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly James," the Beacon headmaster replied. "Given this Harry is a ward of the Schnee family and lives in Atlas, it's safe to assume the two have crossed paths at least once."Weiss nodded. It also helped that her dad and General Ironwood usually met at the Schnee estate for dinner on occasion.

 **Pyrrha**

 **Pyrrha sat on a window seal near the cafeteria as she contemplated what she now knew of Harry's past. She was appalled that he had to deal with such tragedy at such a young age. How did he live through all that pain?**

"Like me and my other said before, we endured." Harry sighed. It seems that his life won't be a topic he can escape from right now.

 **She also couldn't help but feel like she was being quite a jerk to him with her constant demands for a rematch, and her irritation at him. She was furious at herself. She let her excitement at having an equal in combat and her anger at him for not fighting his best get the better of her. She should've been more considerate.**

Pyrrha wince at that. She turn to Harry with a regretful expression. "I'm sorry Harry. My other should've been more considerate about how you felt, not get her excitement and anger get the better of her." If she was in that position, she feared that she might've done the same, so she felt the need to apologize

But Harry waved off the apology. "There's no need Pyrrha. Your other was the one doing that, not you yourself." Harry told her. "Beside, this is an alternate dimension. We don't know if we would do the same things our others are doing. So don't worry about it."

Pyrrha was doubtful of that, but she didn't say more on the subject. She merely nodded to him.

 **She sighed loudly as she stood up and walked off towards her dorm room. She turned a corner and saw Weiss walking her way. She smiled slightly. "Hello, Weiss," she greeted.**

 **"Oh! Hello, Pyrrha," Weiss greeted in return. "How are you doing after…you know, hearing Harry's past?"**

 **Pyrrha sighed despondently. "Terrible, I'm afraid," she answered. "I feel so terrible with my attitude towards him. I've been dogging him for a rematch since he lost the match to me in the Mistral Regional Tournament."**

 **"Don't fret too much about it, Pyrrha," Weiss consoled. "Harry won't hold it against you. In fact, I think he was just as eager for a good match just as much as you were."**

"That's probably true." Harry agreed with the other Weiss. "I would've been eager to fight a strong wizard or witch. One that doesn't want to kill me, at least."

"Which he fights daily." Ron added in.

"But your other said that I look like your mother!"

"I'm sure the other Weiss will explain." Hermione said. "She seems to know Harry as much as Ron and I. Probably more so."

 **"But how can he when he said I look like his mother?!"**

 **"Well, he fought you just hours ago without flinching right?" Pyrrha nodded reluctantly and Weiss smiled slightly. "Then right now, it's not a problem. Harry's good at solving problems. I've seen him solve the mystery surrounding my father's secretary's death by connecting two seemingly unrelated pieces of evidence and catching the perp responsible."**

"Seriously?!" Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Golden Trio. Weiss spoke for everyone. "That's amazing! It took the police weeks to figure it out."

Harry stare at the book in wonder. Can he really do something like?

 **She shook her head and smirked as she said, "If I were you, I'd be more worried Harry lost to you because he used those spells."**

That caught Pyrrha's interest, while Harry felt a bit concern.

 **"Huh? Why?" Pyrrha asked. "He said he wanted to know just how bad they would affect his Aura in a tournament style duel. I understand that, even if I'm a bit miffed he used our duel to experiment."**

 **"Yes, but Harry only did it on a whim," Weiss explained, still smirking. "I saw the glint in his eyes. In essence, he saw the perfect chance to prank you."**

Pyrrha froze at that, her eyes widening in disbelief. ' _H-He pranked me?!'_

' _Oh crap.'_ Harry though, mentally cursing the other Weiss. Why did she say that?! He doubt his other was pranking Pyrrha. If it was, he would've made sure Pyrrha would be the first to know.

 **"P-Prank me?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.**

 **Weiss nodded. "Yep. He knew more than likely that it would piss you off, so he thought he'd try it out," she said as she walked off "Trust me, Pyrrha; Harry doesn't take a lot things seriously."**

Finally, Pyrrha lost it. "WHAT?!" She yelled in fury. Then she glare at Harry. "YOU PROMISED ME A FIGHT JUST TO PRANK ME?!"

"It was the other me!" Harry protested. "And if it was a prank, you would've known it was!"

But Pyrrha is too angry to hear reason. "I always wanted someone equal to me! Someone that can challenge me! Someone that could actually beat me! But you cheated on me!"

Silence resound the room. Many look at her in shock, before some of the girls glare at her. Pyrrha then blush heavily, realizing what she said. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" Pyrrha protested. "I meant he cheated me out of a good fight!" That got the shocks look out, but the glares still lingered on for a few seconds.

 **Pyrrha stared at her retreating form for a while, the white themed girl's words echoing through her head. He only used those spells, that he knew weren't suited for a tournament style duel, just to…prank her?**

Pyrrha stilled scowl at that, glaring at Harry. The boy-who-lived ignore her for right now.

Ren, Nora, and Jaune look at each other. It look like this story is affecting Pyrrha a bit. They could never imagine the gentle redheaded girl giving a glare like that, even to her opponents or enemies.

 **Her anger mounted as her Aura swirled around her. If there was any steel around her, you could bet that it would have been bent completely out of place thanks to her Semblance.**

 **'He…He pranked me…during a rematch he promised me…And on a whim?!' she thought furiously. She growled loudly and shouted, "POTTERRRRRRRRRR!"**

Harry stare blankly at Weiss. "If my other dies, I'm blaming you."

"What?! Why me?"

"It was your other who told Pyrrha that it was a prank."

"But I didn't do it myself!"

As the two argue with one another, the others watch them in wonder. ' _Dejavu.'_ Mcgonagall thought. She usually see Ron and Hermione doing this, though it would've more heated. She never thought that Harry Potter would be acting like with someone else.

Guess this book is helping him, even if he doesn't realize it.

And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. Don't really have anything to say at the moment, so review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.


	28. Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Weiss

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna read Weiss's POV, along with a some of Harry's POV in the beginning. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 10: Interlude Part II: Weiss's

 **With Harry**

 **Harry panted in exhaustion as he, Adam, and Blake (who they met somewhere along the way hiding from the fangirl horde) leaned against a wall, resting and gathering their breaths. Blake had her hands on her knees to keep her from collapsing while Adam was leaning fully against the wall. Harry slumped against the wall and sighed, "That was close…"**

 **"…I hate you, Potter," Blake mumbled.**

 **"Join the club, Belladonna," he mumbled back. "A lot of people hate me."**

"He isn't kidding." Ron muttered, rubbing her forehead. "I lost count on how many people he made enemies with."

"I lost track after fourth year." Hermione groaned.

 **"Here? Or back in Britain?" Adam asked.**

 **"Both…" he answered.**

"So I make more enemies there at Remnant to?" It was more of a statement than a question for Harry. "Great."

"Look at the bright side mate. Life wouldn't be boring for you."

"Ron, I prefer boring over people trying to kill me."

 **"POTERRRRRRRRRR!" The three Faunus flinched at the scream. Blake looked around frantically.**

 **"Was that your fangirls?!" she asked Harry.**

"Nope. Just a furious Pyrrha." Nora chirped cheerfully.

Yang look at her partner. "Your other look pretty terrified of those fangirls."

"I don't blame her." Harry muttered with a shiver. Even Death Eaters shiver in fear of the thoughts of crazy fangirls.

 **Harry shook his head. "That sounded like Pyrrha, though I have no idea why she'd be yelling my name like that."**

Pyrrha scowled. "He should know why."

"Like I said, if I had pranked you, I would've told you!"

 **Adam scoffed. "With what I know of your luck so far, I'll bet it's nothing good," he said, making Harry snort in agreement. "But enough of that, I want to know…just how the hell does that broomstick work?"**

The aura users look at the magic users, wanting to know as well. Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't know the charms they cast on the broomsticks to make them fly."

"Neither do I." Hermione said to them. "It's one of the things I would like to figure out."

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"That doesn't make me any less curious about how brooms work Ronald."

 **Blake looked at Harry as well, equally curious. Harry smirked at them. "Magic," he told them, making them deadpan. He laughed. "That's about as good an answer as I can give you. I honestly don't know every charm they cast on broomsticks to make them fly." He suddenly grinned widely and asked, "Say…Would you guys like to try flying around on a broomstick?"**

"Why did I got a sudden chill in my spine?" Blake muttered. Hermione, meanwhile, look at Blake in sympathy. Harry can be a maniac when flying.

 **Weiss**

 **Weiss chuckled as she heard Pyrrha's enraged shout. 'That's in case you start thinking negative thoughts, Harry,' she thought cackling.**

Harry turned to glare at Weiss as if to say 'you're responsible for this', while the girl in question began to sweat at both her other's statement and Harry's withering glare. "I-I don't know what she's talking about!" Weiss spluttered, a feeling of someone dancing on her grave creeping up on her.

"Don't worry, Miss Schnee," McGonagall said. "It's about to explain here."

 **When Harry thought of his past, he tended to get depressed. Whether it was because he felt guilty about leaving his old friends to deal with Voldemort and his cronies or simply waddling in the sorrows of his terrible past experiences, he tended to draw in on himself and block out the rest of the world.**

 **And since Winter wasn't around to keep his mind off those depressing thoughts, it was up to Weiss to do so.**

"Very true," Hermione groaned, placing her head in her hands. "He does that a lot. But it's nice to know that Weiss and her sister stop him every chance they get."

"I...I don't know if that's a good thing at the moment," Weiss said quietly. Harry still glared at her.

 **She smirked at the thought of pranking Harry.**

"You pranked me?!" Harry shouted in disbelief.

"You pranked me?!" Pyrrha demanded of Weiss at the same time, anger lacing her tone.

Weiss shivered under the glares of the two most powerful teens in the room. "I-It was the other me..." she said weakly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Harry," she said. "It wasn't like she meant any harm. And harming her for her other's slights against your other won't do any good."

"And I'd suggest you try and calm down, Miss Nikos," Glynda advised. "We don't nee you or mister Potter to lose your temper."  
The two stayed silent for a moment. Harry stared at Weiss with a frown before he sighed and said, "Yeah, but it would make me feel so much better."

Pyrrha just took a moment to calm down before she took her seat again.

"Whoa, that was close," Ron whispered. Ruby and Jaune agreed with him.

 **Ever since he finally stopped mourning his godfather, he took up the hobby of pranking. A coping mechanism, her mother had said. Sirius was apparently a great prankster back when he was alive, and Harry took up the 'trade' to help him, in his words 'honor Sirius's last request,' and remember his 'dogfather.' Weiss shuddered at the bad pun. God, Sirius Black must have been an insufferable male-version of her new teammate, Yang Xiao Long.**

 **She only knew Yang for three days tops now, and she came to know the girl's love for terrible puns.**

Everyone stayed silent at the reminder that his godfather's death was mentioned, and a least...semi-happy the other Harry had a way to cope with it and remember Sirius (even if pranking was a bad way to do so in some people's minds), but everyone but Harry, Ron, and Yang groaned at the bad pun. Yang, however, soon got irritated at the part about her.

"Hey! I'm not insufferable!" she proclaimed. "And my puns are awesome! Not just that, they're pun-tastic!" Harry and Ron laughed a bit at the pun, but everyone else groaned.

"That's open for debate, Yang," Weiss said dully.

"Critic! That's what you are! Critic!"

"Thank you. I try."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

 **Being able to prank Harry was a genuine pleasure, as it was usually him pranking her. Granted, she would, shamefully, admit most of them she more than likely deserved back then; but that didn't stop her from trying to prank him back. She wasn't all that successful.**

 **But when she was, it was completely worth whatever prank Harry countered with.**

Weiss bit her lip at that. Harry stopped glaring at her, and frowned in concern at her.

"Yang," Yang said, impressed. Everyone was confused for a moment, before the context of what she meant hit them and all but Harry and Ron groaned. "He must be a great prankster then!"

The Golden Trio smirked. Of course he could be. After all, he was the Heir of the greatest prankster team to ever grace Hogwarts: the Marauders.

 **Weiss sighed as she thought over what had happened when Harry had told her of his past. Obviously, she knew all of it because her mother had done a great job of getting Harry to talk about his past, but she sometimes wished she didn't know. Harry's past wasn't pleasant at all, and it made Weiss sick just thinking about it.**

 **She wondered, not for the first time, just how Harry could smile so brightly after living a life like that. She remembered breaking down when he told her and her family of many of the hardships of his past, especially before Hogwarts. About how he was neglected…not just by the people who were supposed to care for him, but also the other adults he met and knew. Vernon apparently knew almost everyone in their little community, and believed his every word, along with the words of his ugly hag of a wife. And then…**

Harry winced and turned away from everyone while the others looked on in anger about the parts of Harry's home life they gathered from that last paragraph. However, Weiss was shocked that her mother had gotten Harry to open up to her family fully. And just how bad was it that her other got sick just thinking of it?

She shook her head. No. She probably didn't want to know.

 **Weiss shook her head of those thoughts, however. She knew she would either break down or become enraged. And she wouldn't lose control. Not like the others did.**

 **She had a reputation to uphold after all.**

"And there's the old Schnee arrogance showing through," Blake muttered.

"Quiet you." Weiss shot back.

 **She looked around and saw Harry's fangirl horde looking around in confusion, obviously trying to find Harry. She smirked evilly. If there was one thing better than pranking Harry-freaking-Potter….**

 **It was pranking him twice.**

Once again, Harry returned to glaring at her. "I repeat, if my other dies, I'm blaming you. And you ARE responsible for this one!"

"NO I'm not! That's my other's fault!"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. And give some thanks to DragonKingDragneel, for helping me finish this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	29. Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Ruby

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna see Ruby's POV. Before we start, did any of you watch Game of Thrones or read A Song of Fire and Ice? Of both? If so, did anyone thought about doing a reading or watching of the medieval series?**

 **That crossed my mind of few days ago. The Stark family, Theon Greyjoy, The Lannister family (San Cersei, Joffrey, and Tywin), and Daenerys Targaryen watching Game of Thrones or reading A Song of Fire and Ice. Let me know your thoughts on that matter, if you watch or read either of those series. Just a random thought. So, with that out, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Ruby's

 **Ruby**

 **Ruby was walking alongside her sister as they headed for the dorms. Ruby was still upset over what she heard from Harry about his past. It hurt. Hurt knowing that one of her friends suffered through all that and she couldn't do anything about it! Ruby gritted her teeth, though. She might not be able to change the past, but she could make sure his future wasn't as horrible as his past.**

 **Contrary to what everyone else believed, she knew the life of a Huntress wasn't all happy endings and romance like she envisioned. She had seen her parents' and her uncle's eyes after they came home from a mission as a Huntsman and Huntress. She wasn't stupid…or oblivious like their next door neighbor called her once.**

"Really?" Weiss asked dubiously. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's true!" Ruby insisted.

"Then what does the life of a huntress mean to you, Miss Rose?" Ozpin inquired.

Ruby looked sheepish. "W-Well, I'm sure the book will explain, but if it doesn't I'll...I'll try and tell you guys," she said. Ozpin nodded in agreement. Blake and team JNPR leaned forward in interest, wondering what Ruby's reasons were.

 **But Ruby didn't care. To her, being a Huntress wasn't about fame. Or fortune. Or about amazing adventures across Remnant. No. For Ruby, it was about one thing:**

 **Helping people.**

That shocked everyone but Yang and Spirit. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't such an honest, yet simplistic answer.

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, I told you guys that Ruby's always wanted to be a huntress. Helping people is something she always does. It's just her nature!"

"Well, I'm impressed," Hermione mumbled. Never had she met a girl before Ruby that was more interested in helping people than themselves than she.

 **That was all she cared about. If she could save someone's life, if she could make someone's life better, then that's all that would matter. If she died defending others, then she would have no regrets.**

 **…Okay. So her parents' stories may have influenced her decision slightly. But it didn't matter. Helping people made her happy. Seeing someone smile at an act of kindness would be worth whatever pain and heartache the young Huntress-in-training would have to endure.**

 **Even if that meant losing her crush to Yang or Weiss or whatever girl caught his fancy.**

THAT got everyone's attention. Harry stared at the girl in shock, wondering if she could really be that selfless. His heart pained.

"R-Ruby..." Yang muttered in shock.

Ozpin and Glynda look at one another. Ruby Rose is definitely like her mother.

 **"Damn," Yang groaned beside her. "And I thought my life was crappy."**

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Yang.

Yang sighed. "Well, my step-mom died and I found out at a young age that she wasn't my real mom." Yang told her and the others. "The rest….is something I want to keep to myself for now. But I know it doesn't compare to what Harry has been through."

Hermione would ask more, but Harry give her a warning look, silently saying to drop it. She sighed, but dropped the matter.

 **"At least we had Dad and Uncle Qrow," Ruby said. She smiled happily and continued, "Now we have Mom back!" There were no words…no actions that Ruby could ever express to show her gratitude to Harry for bringing her mother back to her. It was the biggest reason Ruby would do anything within her power to help Harry. It would be a thank you to him.**

"It's best that your other keep that to herself." Hermione told Ruby. "Harry doesn't accept anything in return for helping others."

"That's because I don't think you need to be payed back." Harry responded. It's something most people would've done.

 **"…Yeeeaaahhh…" Yang drawled out unsurely. Ruby looked at her curiously.**

 **"What's up, Yang?" Ruby asked in concern.**

"Is your other really still angry at mom?!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't control what I feel!"

 **Yang suddenly seemed to realize what she said. She turned to Ruby waving her arms and said, "Oh! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!"**

 **Ruby wasn't convinced. She narrowed her eyes and said more forcefully, "Yaaanng…"**

 **"It's really nothing Ruby! I swear!" Yang insisted. Ruby's eyes narrowed further. She kicked Yang's shin, causing the blonde brawler to cry out in pain and clutch the area. "OW! No kicking, Ruby! You're kicks hurt like hell!" Ruby kicked her again. "OW! Quit it!"**

"Ow!" Yang cried out, holding her shin. She cursed. "Damnit. I forgot about this curse."

"I will only be easier if your other just admit the truth." Ruby said nonchalantly.

 **"Then what's wrong with you, Yang?" Ruby demanded.**

 **"Nothing! I swear!" Ruby kicked her again.**

"Ow!" Yang cried out as she kept her hold on her shin. "I'm definitely not enjoying this curse!"

"I am." Weiss replied with a grin. Yang narrow her eyes. When Weiss gets hurt in an embarrassing way, she will laugh. She will not hold back.

 **"Ow! Stop that!" She wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders and started rubbing her fist into Ruby's head.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby cried, holding her head. Yang snickered.

"That's what you get for kicking me."

"I would've stopped kicking if you just told me."

 **"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby complained. "Stoooooop! Yang! Your fists hurt!"**

 **"Then quit kicking me!"**

 **"Then tell me what's wrong!" Ruby shouted as she kicked Yang again.**

"Can you stop this curse?" Yang complained, hopping on one foot now. Ruby, meanwhile, is holding her head in pain, the invisible knuckles driving into her skull.

Spirit shook his head. "There's no point in asking that. You're gonna be feeling the full effect." Yang curse a little while Ruby groan in pain and disappointment.

 **Yang winced. She looked like she was about to say something else when a voice call out, "Now what has your father told you about arguing, girlies?"**

 **The two looked up to see Qrow staring at them in amusement. "Uncle Qrow!" the sisters exclaimed. Ruby broke free from Yang's hold and ran at her favorite uncle and latched onto his arm. Amused, Qrow easily lifted his arm up, bringing Ruby with it.**

 **"Hey, Uncle Qrow! Did ya miss me?! Huh?! Did ya?! Did ya?! Did ya?!" Ruby asked excitedly as she hung from Qrow's arm.**

 **Qrow seemed to think about it as he hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm…Nope!" he said cheerfully, chuckling as she started pouting at him. He put Ruby back on the ground and removed his arm from her grip. "Well, it's good to see you again, pipsqueak."**

"...Does she do that often?" Harry asked the others.

Yang was the one who answered. "Only to Uncle Qrow. I lost count on how many times she did that. It reminds me of a puppy happy to see her owner."

"...That does remind me of a puppy." Weiss muttered to herself. Ruby look absolutely adorable like that.

Meanwhile, Ruby pouted childishly. "I'm not a pipsqueak." She muttered to herself.

 **"I'm not a pipsqueak," Ruby pouted, giving Qrow her best puppy-eye look.**

 **Qrow laughed. "You're still shorter than me, kid," he told her. "So, you're still a pipsqueak."**

Ruby pouted even more at that while some of the others laugh a little.

 **Ruby pouted more. Yang finally walked up and grinned at her uncle. "Hiya Uncle Qrow!" she said cheerfully. "What's an old man like you doing at Beacon?"**

 **Qrow mock glared at Yang. "Hey. I ain't old, Firecracker," he told her. "And what the hell happened to your hair? Loose a fight with a rainbow?"**

Yang's laughter stop and she frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not a firecracker." Yang grumbled to herself, though everyone heard her. Everyone is looking at the pouting and grumbling girls in amusement.

 **Yang frowned at him. "I'm not a firecracker," she growled. "And this my new look. Don't like? I'm not surprised, 'cuz you couldn't pull it off."**

 **"Could've fooled me," he fired back, grinning as Yang continued to growl at him. "And just to be frank, rainbow colored hair doesn't suit you, firecracker."**

Yang scoffed. "He obviously don't have a taste in fashion."

"Like you do?" Weiss questioned.

"Says the girl wearing all white."

"This is fashionable!"

"More like asking for someone to mess it up."

 **"What are you here for, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were on some super-secret mission or something."**

 **"Yeah I was," Qrow confirmed. "But Oz called and said your father and I should get here ASAP. Said it was very important, and then you'd never guess we saw at the landing platform…"**

 **"Mom," the sisters said at the same time, Ruby excitedly and Yang softly.**

 **Qrow looked to them. "You knew?"**

 **"Yeah!" Ruby said happily. "We found out during our initiation! Harry found her stuck in a series of caves made by Death Eaters!" Qrow raised an eyebrow at the name "Harry," but he couldn't help but laugh at the comment about the Death Eaters.**

 **"Oh man! You mean to tell me Summer really was stuck in a cave with giant spiders?!" Qrow laughed loudly.**

Ruby frown. "Hey! He shouldn't be making fun of mom!"

"It is pretty Ms Rose." Ozpin told the girl calmly. "Your mother has always been afraid of spiders. She would scream at seeing even the tiniest spider."

"I don't care! He shouldn't make fun of her!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione look at a shivering Ron before look at one another with smirks. Summer has the same amount of fear as Ron does.

 **"HEY!" Ruby yelled at him. "Don't make fun of my mother!"**

 **"I'm sorry! But it's funny! Summer's always been afraid of spiders. She even flipped when Raven threw a tiny rubber spider on her!"**

Harry and Hermione put their hands over their mouths to keep their laughter to themselves. Yep. Definitely like Ron.

 **"I don't care!" Ruby said forcefully. "I want you to stop making fun of her…!"**

 **She was cut off by loud screaming. The three looked up and saw Adam and Blake on Harry's Firebolt heading straight for the ground. The three's eyes widened as they quickly moved out of the way, and the two former terrorists quickly jumped off the broomstick and had to steady themselves.**

Blake yelped when she felt wind rushing down her body, like she was going down on high speed.

 **Adam, Harry's broomstick in hand, quickly regained his bearings and shouted joyfully, not unlike a child who just got off a roller coaster. "Whoa! That was awesome!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.**

 **He understood now why Harry seemed so happy during initiation. The rush from flying like this was just amazing!**

Hermione sighed. "I never understand why people enjoy flying so much."

"It may have to do with your fear of heights Hermione."

"It's a legitimate fear Harry!"

"But it's kinda pathetic."

"Shut up Ronald!"

 **Blake, meanwhile, was currently on her hands and knees, kissing the ground with a comical amount of tears gushing from her eyes. "Oh ground! I'll never take you for granted again! I promise I'll never leave you again, for as long as I live! Never, never, never!" she cried as she fell flush against the ground, as if she was trying to hug that particular piece of earth.**

Ron roll his eyes. "Great. Another Hermione."

"Ron, I swear, I will hex you into oblivion."

Not wanting to test that threat, Ron stayed quiet.

R **uby and Yang were wondering why they had Harry's broomstick and Qrow was wondering what the heck just happened as loud laughter erupted from behind them. The three turned to see Harry jogging up to them with Hedwig casually resting on his shoulder. "I see you're enjoying yourself, Adam," he said in amusement.**

 **Adam turned and grinned widely and nodded vigorously. Harry looked over to Blake and chuckled. "Come on, Blake! It wasn't that bad! Don't be a Hermione!"**

Harry raised his hands in surrender when Hermione glare at him. "Other me! Other me!"

Hermione kept her glare at him before looking away. Harry sighed in relief. He dodge a bullet there.

 **"G-Go to hell, Potter," she stuttered out.**

Yang whistled. "Your other seems pretty startled Blakey."

"The flight did seems rattling." Blake said, looking a little nervous. She hopes that she doesn't have to ride something like that in the future.

 **Harry laughed loudly. Ruby looked at Harry and tilted her head. "Harry? What's going on?" she asked.**

 **"Oh, hey, Ruby!" Harry greeted. "Nothing much except Adam and Blake trying their hand at flying."**

 **"Hm? Who are you?" Qrow asked with slightly narrowed eyes. This kid looked familiar…**

 **Harry turned to him and looked unimpressed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked blandly. Qrow seemed to be shocked.**

"Mr. Potter, you should respect your elders better." Glynda scolded him.

Harry stare at her blankly. "I'll give respect when it's earned. I always lived by this policy, and I'm not stopping now." Glynda was about to argue when Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Glynda sighed, but kept quiet. At least for now.

 **"You don't know who I am?" he asked incredulously.**

 **"Haven't the foggiest idea," he said. "And isn't it common curtesy to give out your name first before you go and demand someone else's?"**

 **Qrow smirked. "Cheeky, ain't ya?" he asked. "Well, my name is Qrow. Qrow Branwen. A pleasure, Mr…"**

 **"Potter. Harry Potter," Harry said, frowning. "So, you're the infamous 'Reaper' Winter blabs on about. I gotta say, I'm not all that impressed."**

"Wait a minute," Weiss spoke in, her eyes lit up in shock. "Winter know this guy?"

Ruby and Yang also look surprise. Is this another difference in dimension or something else?

 **Ruby gasped, shocked that Harry would say that about her uncle. He was the most skilled Huntsman she knew! But her uncle only laughed. "I knew you looked familiar! You're the Schnee's guard dog!" he laughed, causing Ruby and Yang to frown at the condescending tone in their uncle's voice.**

Some of the group also frown at this, especially Hermione. Harry, however, merely roll his eyes. "Better a guard dog than a drunk." He said dryly.

" **Better a guard dog that can actually do his job, then a drunk vagabond that can't keep his mouth shut and his dick in his pants when dealing with an Atlas councilwoman," Harry shot back in a bored tone.**

"That too." Harry agreed.

Glynda held herself back from laughing while Ozpin smile in amusement.

 **"Hey. We had a thing going," Qrow said.**

 **"I heard she kicked you in the balls," Harry continued, still sounding very bored.**

 **"It was a misunderstanding."**

 **"One that got you thrown out of a party that I'm pretty sure you were invited too and told beforehand NOT to cause a scene."**

Ruby and Yang couldn't help but giggle at this, with Nora, Pyrrha, Hermione, Ron, and Jon laughing with them. "Yep. Definitely sounds like Uncle Qrow." Yang said, grinning.

Weiss prays that Winter didn't even _meet_ the drunk of an uncle.

 **Despite the teardown of their uncle, the two sisters couldn't help but giggle at their uncle's antics. That did sound like their uncle. Qrow looked at them betrayed.**

 **"Anyways," Harry drawled out, turning a grin towards Yang and Ruby. "You girls want to try flying?"**

Ruby and Yang gasp at this. "Our others are going to fly the broom?!" Ruby said excitingly. Then she pouted. Now she's very jealous of her other.

 **"YES!" Ruby shouted and appeared right next to Harry. He laughed loudly, causing her to blush as Adam walked over and handed Harry his broomstick back. He nodded to him gratefully.**

 **"Ok, Ruby, here's what you do…" Harry said, and began teaching her how to hold the broomstick and what she needed to do. Ruby only half listened, because as soon as Harry showed her how to hold on properly, she kicked off the ground and flew.**

Harry blinked owlishly, trying to comprehend what just happened. Most in the group either have wide eyes or slack jaws, except for Ozpin and Yang. The latter was chuckling while the former still retain his neutral look.

 **Almost instantly, the wind hit her full in the face as she streaked across the sky. She gasped as she climbed higher and higher. She veered to the left, twirling around the tower that lead up to Ozpin's office. She broke off and shot towards the Emerald Forest. She began laughing loudly as she started doing laps around the forest.**

 **"THIS…IS…AWESOME!"**

Ruby felt the wind going on her face, making her grin again before pouting when it was over. "Now I really want to ride that broom."

Harry still was blinking owlishly before snapping out of it and gaining a smile. "She's a natural, that's for sure."

"Just like you mate." Ron said in amazement.

Harry wonders if he can let Ruby get a ride on his Firebolt. It doesn't seem possible now because they're in different dimensions, and it not like they go outside. Harry look at Spirit. Maybe when they get another break, he could ask him.

Hopefully, he'll help out.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, along with the AU on top. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	30. Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Yang

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to discuss the idea I proposed last chapter. It seems that a lot of you like the idea of a reading/watching of Game of Thrones. And while I like to do it now, I need to complete some of my other stories first before I can do any more stories. Also, I need to find a way to do the watching/reading of it before I just go on and do it. I didn't read A Song of Fire and Ice, so I'll need to find a way to word out Game of Thrones in a fanfic. If you got any suggestions, let me know on review or PM. Whichever you prefer.**

 **So you'll have to wait for that story. But while you wait, you can enjoy this reading and the fanfics I've made. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S. This chapter will be fairly short. Sorry if you like long chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Yang's

 **Yang**

 **Yang chuckled as she watched her sister zoom off, leaving Harry standing there blinking owlishly. It was an accurate comparison, as Hedwig seemed to have the same look on her face. Qrow was staring slack-jawed at the red blur Ruby had become in the sky. Adam was chuckling at the three as well.**

 **Harry got over his shock quickly and shook his head in exasperation. "God save me from overachievers," he mumbled as he stared off into the distance. "She's a natural."**

"Look like other me agrees with me." Harry said while Ruby blush at the compliment. "Makes me wonder if you can ride a broom as well."

Ruby eyes widen at this. She might be able to get a ride on his broom? She grin. She hope she can! It would be so fun.

On an unrelated note, Yang suddenly felt a sense of pride for her sister.

 **Yang giggled. "That's exactly what Uncle Qrow said when he found Ruby twirling his scythe around when he left it on our coffee table."**

Everyone eyes widen at that, including Ruby's and Yang's. "That didn't happen back in our Remnant." Yang said. "Before Qrow trained her, she was pretty much a mess at nearly everything."

Ruby pouted. "Did you have to put it that way?" Ruby muttered. She pouted a bit more before speaking up. "While there was a similar situation, I couldn't pick up the scythe."

Glynda shook his head. "Still, how can he do such a irresponsible thing?"

"Are you really surprise about that?" Ozpin retorted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, I suppose not."

 **"Is that so?" Summer's voice rang out from behind Yang. "Qrow left Sinslayer out on my coffee table for my youngest daughter to grab and start playing with?" she asked sternly as she glared at Qrow, who started paling faster than Ruby could run.**

Yang whistled. "Mom got him whipped doesn't she?"

Glynda chuckled, "She got almost every male she knows whipped, including Ozpin." Ozpin's eye twitch a little at that while Glynda continue to chuckle.

 **Yang moved out of Summer's way as she came walking up with her arms wrapped around Taiyang's arm. Yang still didn't want to deal with her stepmom right now. Don't misunderstand, Yang wanted nothing more than to hug her as freely as Ruby could do; but every time she tried to force herself to do so, she kept seeing the image of Summer turning and leaving her alone, similar to her old nightmares that she use to have after Summer 'died' of her birth mother leaving her.**

 **Yang also had the urge to yell at her for leaving, even though she knew that Summer had no choice in her situation. So Yang had resolved to stay clear of Summer as much as she could until she was certain she could discuss this with her civilly.**

Ren shook his head at that. "You can't stay angry at your mother forever Yang." Ren said to her. "Otherwise, it will end up badly eventually."

Yang sighed. "I know." She muttered. "But like my other said, she's just staying clear until she can speak civilly towards her."

 **She shook her head of her issues for the moment and turned to look at Harry. She couldn't believe the hell he's been through. And that was only what she guessed was the short version. She could only assume that the long version would piss her off even more while causing her to break down at the same time.**

"That what's all of us are thinking." Hermione stated, the look of anger returning. "And you better not deny it Harry. We're not gonna believe you anyway."

Harry wisely stay quiet.

 **It made her understand just how blessed she was to even have her father and her stepmother. Just how lucky she was that her uncle loved her and didn't see her as filth, like Harry's did to him. While she wasn't too sure on her birth mother, Yang liked to believe that she loved her too…even if the woman up and left her.**

"I think it make us see how all of us are lucky." Weiss murmured, though everyone heard her. And no one could disagree with her with that.

Yang look down. She really is lucky to have a family like that, while Harry was stuck with his shitty life.

 **And then there was Harry's magic. At first, she didn't believe in magic. It was just part of a childish fairy tale that she used to read Ruby at night. But after seeing all the miraculous things Harry did with "magic," Yang found herself starting to wonder if she could do some of the things he did. It would be too cool to wave a wand around and create something out of nothing or change something into another.**

"Yeah, it would be awesome to do that stuff!" Yang agreed with her other. Nora and Ruby also agree with Yang on this.

Mcgonagall shook her head. "You have to be born with magic in order to do things you have seen. And from we've seen, aura can only replicate certain amount of spells, but it takes a lot of it up."

Yang, Nora, and Ruby pouted at that.

 **Not to mention she really wanted to use magic to get back at Harry for turning her skin different colors.**

"Oh yeah." Yang gave Harry a playful glare. "I need to get back at you for that."

Surprising Hermione, Ron, and Mcgonagall, Harry merely smirk back at her. "It would be fun watching you try." Harry said back to her.

' _...Why is there shivers up our spines?'_ The magic users thought to themselves.

 **"N-Now, Summer," Qrow stammered, breaking Yang out of her thoughts. "Let's not be too hasty. Taiyang's already read me the riot act about that…"**

 **"Yes. And it's because of the fact that I haven't slept next to him and cuddled with him for the better part of ten years and I don't want to go without that tonight that he's not getting the couch for allowing you to train my daughter in using one of the most dangerous weapons known on Remnant," Summer said darkly. Taiyang chuckled uneasily. He had a feeling that after Summer finally got her fill of sleeping in the same bed as him, he was going to be in the doghouse. Literally.**

 **Oh well. Zwei was a nice dog. He would share.**

That got looks of disbelief from the magic users, Team JNPR, Weiss, and Blake. "He's exaggerating, right?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

Ozpin snorted. "Oh, knowing Summer, I doubt it."

"Bloody hell. She's scarier than my own mum." Ron gulped. At least when dad mess up on something, she wouldn't make sleep outside of the house.

 **Yang grimaced at her stepmom's speech. She really didn't want to know that. Before she could voice her thoughts, Ruby appeared back on the ground, giggling madly. Harry's broomstick was in her hand as she shouted joyfully, "That was sooooo awesome!"**

Ruby pouted at the reminder. "I really hope I'll be able to ride it." It looks like so much fun!

T **aiyang looked at Ruby in shock, wondering how she appeared from the sky, with a broomstick in her hands. Said daughter turned and saw Taiyang and Summer and squealed, "Mom! Dad!" She ran up to them and hugged them tightly.**

 **Summer laughed loudly. "Ruby! I see Harry's let you ride his broomstick! Sure is a fun ride right, eh?!" she asked, causing Taiyang to splutter.**

 **Ruby nodded enthusiastically, fueling Taiyang's paranoia. "It was soooo fast! I couldn't believe it!" she said.**

 **"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Taiyang shouted. The two Roses turned and blinked at him. Ruby absentmindedly held up Harry's Firebolt.**

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Um, my other was talking about riding Harry's broomstick." Ruby said. "What did that think we were talking about?"

Many of the teens blush at the thoughts come into their heads, especially Harry, while Yang merely snickered. ' _Typical dad.'_ Yang thought before leaning over to Ruby's ear.

When Yang told her what dad thought they were talking back, Ruby's eyes widen and she blush. "EW! Gross dad!"

 **"We're talking about how awesome riding Harry's broomstick is," Ruby said in confusion. "What did you think we were talking about?"**

 **When Ruby held up the broomstick, Taiyang blinked and began to calm down slightly. "Oh, uh," he mumbled. "Um…yeah…"**

 **Summer slapped him upside the head, scowling. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Tai," she said harshly.**

 **"Oh, EW! Gross Dad!" Ruby shouted, jumping away from him. Seriously! What made him think that?!**

"No wonder Yang is a pervert."

"And is proud of it Ice Queen!"

 **Yang chuckled a bit. 'Typical Dad,' she thought. 'Though, I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that particular broomstick,' Yang thought, blushing as a perverted grin spread across her face.**

Harry blush beet red at this while several girls glare at Yang, who also have a perverted grin on her face.

' _...Not to self: Stay away from Yang.'_ Harry thought to himself.

' **Why do I get the feeling that I want to run away screaming from Yang right now?' Harry thought as he stared at Yang.**

"Why would you? I'm not gonna do anything bad to you." Yang protested. "I'll just take you into a bed and have my wicked ways with you. That's it."

Harry made sure to stay as far away from Yang as possible, with Hermione's help.

 **He shook his head and said, "Well, now that Ruby's back, you wanna turn, Yang?"**

 **Yang broke out of her thoughts and grinned widely. "Don't you know it!" she said cheerfully as she walked over and grabbed the broomstick from Ruby's grasp.**

 **"Heeeyyy!" Ruby cried, but Yang didn't listen. She simply mounted the broom and held it like Harry had shown Ruby. Before Harry could even say anything, Yang took off.**

 **Like Ruby, Yang was amazed at the speed of the broomstick. She zoomed past Ozpin's office window and raced around Beacon, laughing loudly. There wasn't many words to describe the feeling of flying like this. Yang just whooped loudly and happily.**

Yang laughed when she felt what her other is feeling. "I really want to ride his broomstick now!" Yang grinned.

"...Let's not comment on that." Blake warned everyone. Who knows how she'll respond?

 **And that's the end. Sorry if you wanted a longer chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter posted quickly. Now, we got one (Maybe two) more chapters left for the interlude. Again, if you have any suggestions on how to do the watching/reading of Game of Thrones, let me know please. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	31. Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Glynda, Jaune

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the a whole month and several days wait. Was focusing on my other fanfics, on school, and had a bit of a cold for one of the weeks. But I'm better now, and finally manage to get to this. Here, we'll be at the final part of the interlude. Before we begin, I would like to discuss the Game of Thrones fanfic I was planning.**

 **I know that a majority of you want the story. But someone PM'd me while one gave a review, and they both warned me that R.R. Martin wouldn't let me, since it wouldn't have an original story in it. And that if I try, the story will get deleted or worst case, my account get deleted. I don't know if what they're saying is true, but I'm not taking any chances, so I won't be making that story. Sorry for those who wanted it.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 10: Interlude: Glynda and Jaune's

 **Glynda**

 **Glynda was walking through the hallways, effortlessly controlling her anger. Potter's story about how his government worked and that woman infuriated her. She bite her tongue to stop herself from growling. That woman should never have been placed anywhere near children. And that the government allowed it, knowing of her crimes or not, was just as bad.**

"Shouldn't have, but the government has been corrupt since before I was even born," Harry muttered darkly. McGonagall didn't try to correct him because she knew it was true.

 **Her heart went out to Harry Potter. Over her life as a Huntress and now her years as a teacher, she had met many abused children. She knew how difficult it was for them to overcome their pasts, and she was glad that Mr. Potter was able to endure that pain. She did frown, however, as she thought over what he had said. Despite his insistence that his relatives didn't physically abuse him, she noticed the look in his eyes. He may have been truthful about his relatives, but that wasn't to say he wasn't physically abused by someone else. Summer and Ozpin had also seen it, she knew, but they agreed they would respect Mr. Potter's privacy and wait for him to confirm their suspicions. She sincerely prayed he wasn't he hadn't endured that. Physical abuse alongside mental and emotional abuse left very deep scars.**

And just like that, Mount Granger was ready to erupt again. "Harry James Potter..."

"Drop. The Subject. Hermione." Harry growled so darkly, even Ozpin was paralyzed in fear. "I will not. And SHALL NOT. Discuss That. EVER. End of discussion. And anyone who wants to bring it up, will NOT like the outcome. There is a reason Voldemort was scared of me when he attempted to possess me at the Ministry, and it WAS NOT because I understood what 'love' was and he didn't."

Hermione shivered, but knew better than anyone not to push him further, so backed off quickly.

 **Glynda also had to admit his magic was impressive. She had seen some pretty interesting things Summer could do when she still had the Summer Maiden's power, but Mr. Potter's magic seemed to be on another level. And not only that, but his seemed more volatile. Compared to the Maiden's power, Mr. Potter's seemed to be more inclined to 'lash' out than the Maiden's power did when emotions were high.**

"Which is surprising, in and of itself," McGonagall said, trying to get over Harry's earlier 'dark form.' "At around 14, young witches and wizards' magic stabilizes and it stops 'lashing out' in such a manner."

Glynda looked to McGonagall. "So what does this mean for Mr. Potter?"

"It means his magic has yet to stabilize, or he far more powerful magically than anyone had ever thought he was," McGonagall explained. "With...what I've learned about Mr. Potter now, I'm not sure which it would be. With his magic bound for as long it was assumed it was, it could be that his magic wasn't able to stabilize itself or the removing of them destabilized it. But it could also be that he is extremely powerful and his magic is taking longer to stabilize than normal."

"It sounds similar to what young Aura users go through," Glynda mused. "Interesting..."

The students began to feel uneasy as their teachers began to get along, again. Spirit watched them in amusement.

 **But Mr. Potter's also seemed more versatile, able to accomplish more impossible feats. The Maiden's magic, while most haven't really tried, was more for the manipulation of the elements, extending to telekinesis as well. Mr. Potter turn inanimate objects animate and even change them altogether!**

Ozpin nodded in agreement. Mr. Potter's magic was versatile in a way he had yet to see from a Maiden.

 **Glynda also had to admit she wondered if that magic could save Amber. Mr. Potter did say his magic could heal just about anything. Could he somehow help Amber? Glynda resolved to ask him when, if, Ozpin allowed him to join their cause.**

"Probably, but I don't know any healing spells," Harry said. "Never had the aptitude for them. But my other may know some."

"And as for would he help, yeah, it's Harry," Ron said.

 **Jaune**

 **'Harry's lived through hell and still gets up in the morning,' Jaune thought to himself as he leaned against the statue in front of the school. 'No one can look at him and say he's not strong.' He looked down at his great-great-grandfather's sword, Crocea Mors, and thought, 'Can I even compete with such resolve?'**

His teammates look at him in concern, but Jaune stayed quiet.

 **Before, Jaune would never have questioned his resolve to sneak into Beacon. He was there to prove to his parents, to his small village, to himself, that he was worthy enough to carry on his family's legacy. Yeah, he hadn't really taken it seriously when he finally got to Beacon, and for Jaune, he knew it was his own fault. He guessed his father's advice (as unhelpful as it was) wasn't the best to follow.**

Weiss look at Jaune in surprise. "That's why you wanted to join Beacon?" Weiss asked in slight surprise. Jaune looked down and nodded.

"My parents never believed I could be a huntsman, which cause me not to go into any training. I wanted to prove that I could do it." Jaune said quietly. At that, Weiss can now understand why Jaune snuck into Beacon. After all, she wanted to prove herself to people, mainly to her father, that she can be a strong huntress.

Nora look at him curiously. "What did your dad told you anyway?" Nora asked him. Jaune frown and look away.

"That's something I don't want to say." Was all Jaune said.

 **But now, after hearing a small glimmer of Harry's story, Jaune found his resolve shaken. How could his stand up to Harry's? And Jaune knew if he even tried, he'd be hard pressed to level up with Harry. Jaune could tell that Harry was stronger than everyone he's ever met, even his father and oldest sister Joan. Not for physical strength, though the blonde swordsman wouldn't be surprised if that was the case as well, but for strength of character.**

 **Even with his father and his grandfather when he had been alive, Jaune always saw how haunted their eyes were. When he saw Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch and Mrs. Rose, he saw it as well. Harry's eyes showed that he had seen too much, more than he should have in his youth. Even Joan's eyes weren't that haunted…and this was a Huntress that had willingly allowed herself to be swallowed by a King Taijitu to save Juliet, Jaune's and Joan's youngest sister.**

"Say what?" Several people in the group cried out, turning to Jaune.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. My sister actually did that. Gave my parents a heart attack when they heard."

"...Are you sure you're related to some of you sisters?" Yang asked him. "Cause seriously, that sound more badass than you."

"Yang!" Ruby chastised while Jaune's head droop. This is why he doesn't talk about his sisters often. Everyone would always compare him to them.

Ozpin hummed, sipping his coffee. "That's some remarkable observation skills from Mr. Arc."

"I can't disagree with you on that." Glynda sighed, memories of her past missions briefly coming up. "Wish he could show some of that in his studies."

 **And then there was his magic. Jaune never believed in magic, but after seeing Harry's skills in the Emerald Forest and then the incident in Professor Ozpin's office, he had to say he believed now. Harry's burst of magic after Blake pissed him off was enough proof.**

Several shivered at the memory, especially Blake, who felt it first hand when reading.

 **Jaune once again looked down at Crocea Mors. The sword and shield his great-great-grandfather had used in the Great War, and his grandfather gifted to him on his tenth birthday always stood as the symbol of what the Arc family stood for. A shield for humanity, his grandfather had told him.**

 **Jaune had always wanted to prove that he was worthy of that legacy. However, other than his grandfather and his sisters, no one, not even his parents, believed he could. Oh, sure, they had been surprised when he showed up with the acceptance letter into Beacon and seemed to be happy for him, but their condescension in the matter didn't help matters.**

The teens, even Weiss, couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards the blonde leader. Jaune frowned and sighed, remembering his parent's words when he told them that he's going to Beacon.

Seeing her partner, friend, and not-so-secret crush sad, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand, getting his attention. "There are more people who believe in you now Jaune." Pyrrha reassured him. "Me, Ruby, Nora, Ren, we all believe that you can become a worthy huntsman."

Jaune stayed silent, taking Pyrrha's words in. After a moment, he smile at her. "Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said gratefully. "Glad to hear that from you." Pyrrha smiled a little in response, but looked away with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Jaune didn't notice, however. He thought to himself, if Harry, who has the world against him, can get stronger, then he could as well.

 **He shook his head of his depressing thoughts as he stood up. 'No,' he thought. 'None of this matters.' He looked back down at Crocea Mors and thought, 'If he can get stronger in spite of the world working against him, then I can as well.'**

Jaune's teammates, as well as Ruby, smiled at that. Especially when they saw the determination in their Jaune's eyes.

 **Harry**

 **Harry sat on the edge of one of the landing platforms with his Scroll in hand. After he got his Firebolt back from Yang, his fangirls found him again, forcing him to run. Again.**

' _I'm thinking about pranking her. Hard.'_ Harry thought with an eye twitch. He doesn't know if it's due to his other's personality transferring a little into his, but he doesn't really care. He just want payback.

For some reason, Weiss shivered.

 **He groaned as he started typing a number on his Scroll. "Bloody fangirls," he mumbled. Seriously, why did they exist?**

"That is something all of us asked." Glynda sighed. She sometimes help the more famous people of Remnant get away from fangirls sometimes. One things for sure, they are hard to control.

 **A screen opened up and Schӧne Schnee's face appeared. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you to call me today."**

Weiss felt a flare of jealousy for her other when she saw her other. While she is glad that the other Harry save her mother, she is jealous of her other having her mother alive.

 **Harry smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Schnee," he said. "It's good to talk to you. I didn't expect to talk to you either, but I'm in need of a favor."**

 **"Harry Potter, how many times have I told you to not address me so formally?" Schӧne asked with a glare.**

 **Harry chuckled. "More times than I can count, ma'am," he admitted.**

Hermione shook her head. "Harry is always polite. It's hard to make him to be informal with adults, unless he doesn't like them."

"Snape." Ron coughed out.

 **Schӧne groaned. "Harry…" She shook her head. "Alright, young man, what's this favor you need?"**

 **"I need you to send Prongs to me," Harry said, getting straight to the point.**

 **Schӧne's eyes widened. "Why do you need Prongs? Has something happened to Hunter's Moon?" she asked.**

 **"I gave Hunter's Moon to the person Ulthane wanted me too," he explained.**

 **"Truly? You met the person Ulthane was talking about then?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Well, that certainly is something," Schӧne commented. "I'll make sure Prongs gets to you tomorrow. Do you need your schematics?"**

 **"Yes please."**

The others are very interested in the conversation. "What are they talking about?"

"A weapon, from the sounds of it." Blake answered Yang. "What kind is it, I wonder."

Ruby's eyes shine at the thought of another weapon.

 **"Very well. Now then, how's Weiss? Are you two on the same team?" the Schnee matriarch asked with a grin.**

 **Harry chuckled. "No ma'am, we're on separate teams," he told her. "I'm leading my own team and Weiss is on an all-girl team with her partner being the leader."**

 **"Well, I hope you two have a great time at Beacon, and do remember to tell Weiss I send my love," Schӧne said to the Wolf Faunus.**

 **Harry nodded. "I'll be sure to do that…" He chuckled softly. "Mom."**

THAT definitely got the Golden Trio's attention. Especially Harry. "Wow." Ron said. "Must've been a good mother for Harry to call her mother."

"Probably." Hermione said in agreement. Harry, however, is too shock to talk.

Ever since he was a kid, thanks to his upbringing, he never thought he could have a mother. Plus, ever since he found out about the truth about his parents, he never wanted to, fearing that it would spit on his birth mother. To hear his other calling someone else mom, made him….shock. And a little more jealous of his other self.

 **Mom. That word used to scare Harry considerably. Because of his upbringing and then after learning the truth about his parents' death, he had always feared that if he called anyone but Lily Potter his mother, he would be spitting in her memory.**

Harry's friend are surprised to hear that. The more they read, the more it seems that they know little of their friend.

They couldn't help but wonder this. Just how close are they really to Harry?

 **And no offense to Molly Weasley, but she just…tried too hard to be his mother. So much so that it came off like she was trying to force him to accept her as his mother. She was also very pushy…and noisy. She stuck her nose in everyone's business no matter if it concerned her or not.**

Immediately, Ron turn red in anger. "Mum isn't like that!" He yelled at Harry. "She just trying to be nice to you!"

Harry held both his hands up. "I don't completely think that." Harry said, trying to placate Ron. "I'm just getting that vibe from her. I could be wrong."

Ron continue glaring at Harry before turning away from him.

 **And Harry never liked how the woman seemed to try and push Harry to try and date Ginny. He saw Ginny as his cute annoying sister! Why the hell would he date her?!**

That made Ron relax considerably, though he still look a bit upset. "Yeah, I can understand that." He don't get why his mum is trying to get Harry and Ginny together either.

 **Schӧne did none of that. She was the total opposite of Molly Weasley.**

 **Her face brightened considerably. "Oh, Harry!" She smiled at him. "You just made my day! You know I love it when you call me that!" For Schӧne, being the first woman Harry felt comfortable calling "Mom" was sign of pride. It showed she had been there for him enough that he truly saw her as a mother figure in his life.**

"And she must've been through a lot of my life for those two years." Harry muttered to himself. He wonder, could he really find someone he could call his mother?

 **"I'm glad I could make your day better…Mom," he said with a smile. Calling her "Mom" still felt awkward. "And I'll make sure Weiss gets your message."**

 **"Thank you, Harry," she said gratefully. "I'll have Winter send Prongs to you tomorrow or if need be, I'll deliver it myself. Goodbye Harry."**

 **"Bye," he said softly as he cut the connection. He exhaled loudly as he stared off into the distance, thinking over the day's events. Telling so many people that just became his friends about his past (no matter how little he told about it) was difficult. Not even his friends back in Britain knew the whole, unedited version. He had always been ashamed of his past.**

Ron and Hermione couldn't help but look at Harry. They wanted so desperately to know everything about his past. But the warning glare he's giving them told them not to pry.

Still, Hermione couldn't but look at the floor sadly. Will there ever be a point where Harry will be comfortable enough to tell his past to her?

 **But thanks to the Schnee family, it didn't bother him that much anymore. He smiled a bit. Stubborn lot, they are.**

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed, insulted. "We aren't stubborn!"

"I agree." Blake said, earning a grateful look from the Schnee heiress. Well, until the faunus said the next sentence. "They are a prideful lot." That got some snickers from Nora, Yang, and Ron.

"...I hate you." Weiss muttered, crossing her arms and scowling.

 **A loud screaming caught his attention. Harry sighed. He was too tired to deal with them right now. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Hedwig appeared flying down to him, a silvery cloak in her talons.**

 **Harry smiled up at her. "Thanks, girl," he said softly as she landed on his shoulder, his father's cloak falling into Harry's hands. "And to think, if you weren't as bull-headed as I was, I would have never seen this again." Hedwig barked angrily, and Harry chuckled. "Oh, Hedwig, you know I wouldn't make it in this life without you." This placated Hedwig as she cooled down. "I'll meet you in the dorms, girl. Just don't piss off that Owl Faunus again."**

 **She made a noise that Harry assumed was her way of scoffing at him as she flew off into to the dorms. Harry smiled up at her as he threw the cloak around his shoulders and secured it there, remembering how he and his friends had naively threw it around their heads like a blanket when they used it when they were younger. He pulled the hood over his head and vanished.**

The Golden trio chuckled, also remembering the times they did that. Their chuckling ceased when Mcgonagall spoke. "And just what were you three doing with that cloak?" The professor gave the three a stern look.

The trio stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse or lie, before Harry decided to change the subject. "So, who's gonna read the next chapter?"

 **And that's the end of the interlude! I hope the interlude reading was good, causing they were very long chapters. Splitting them up by characters ease the workload though (And no flaming about these AUs. I'm just joking around whenever I complain. Take a joke people). So, next up, they'll be reading about Cinder and her group. They'll be getting a shock, especially when they see Cinder's son. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	32. Reading Ch 11: The Next Step Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Once again, I'm gonna be splitting the chapter into two or three parts, when I saw how long it is. I have a feeling I'm gonna be doing this from now on, so get used to it guys. And no flaming on me doing it in parts. I like to see you working on a long chapter and re-bolding most of the words on doc manager before updating. Trust me, it's not fun to do. I really hope somebody fix that problem soon.**

 **So, with that out of my system, enjoy the chapter. (Again, NO FLAMING!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 11: The Next Step Part 1

"I'll read." Jaune offered, deciding to help the trio out. Harry nodded to him gratefully Mcgonagall handed him the book. " **Chapter 11: The Next Step…."**

 **Safe house somewhere in Vale**

 **Emerald Sustrai was ready kill something.**

"Emerald?" Ruby said, curious. "What's she doing in this story?"

"More importantly, why is she in a safe house?" Blake questioned. Why would a student at Haven Academy need to be in a safe house?

 ***Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak***

 **The red eyed youth groaned loudly as she slumped in her recliner. She was a dark skinned beauty with mint green hair that stopped just below her ears, save two long strains in the back that reached mid-back. She wore a shallow-cut olive undershirt under her exotic white top. Her white shorts showed off her long, slender legs and her high heeled shoes.**

Ron blushed heavily when he saw those attires while Harry look away politely. Yang noticed this and grin. "Don't bother. If Emerald is gonna be in this story more often, you're gonna see her wearing those often."

"...That doesn't sound so bad." Ron said. He got slapped upside the head by Hermione for that one.

 ***Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak***

 **It was bad enough that she was stuck in Vale and not allowed to leave the safe house, which would not have been too bad if her boyfriend hadn't been an idiot and nearly got himself killed fighting that giant dragon Grimm on Mountain Glenn and was confined to bedrest for God knew how long! If he wasn't in so much pain right now, she would have strangled him by now.**

"Wait, boyfriend?"

"Mountain Glenn?"

"Giant dragon Grimm?"

Those questions came from Yang, Ren, and Weiss, respectively. And everyone turn to Spirit for some needed answers.

"The boy she's talking about is only part of that dimension." Spirit informed them all. "The rest, well, may be true and may not be true."

 ***Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak***

 **Though, in all fairness it wasn't any of that that was pissing her off so bad. She was a thief, after all.**

"Wait! Emerald's not a thief!" Ruby suddenly shouted.

"Yeah! She's too cute to be one!" Yang agreed.

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

"What? I can't say Em's cute? I may like guys, but I can totally appreciate a woman's beauty!"

"Disregarding Yang's comment," Pyrrha said. "I agree with Ruby. Emerald doesn't seem the kind of girl who would be a thief."

"Perhaps not in our reality" Glynda said comfortingly. "This is only one reality, not a basis of all of them."

"Yeah!" Ruby said, taking a deep breath. "Might not be back home! Yeah!"

"Well..." Weiss mumbled. Ruby whirled to look at her.

"You're considering it?!" she asked incredulously.

"Look at the facts Ruby," Weiss said a little louder. "Everytime she's around us, either you, or Yang lose your wallet, and I know from Yang's whining that she's lost more than a few Lien after these encounters with Emerald, but she always assumes that she's just spent them on her motorcycle or hair products."

"Now that you mention it..." Yang mumbled to herself.

"But she's not a thief!"

 _'Don't count on it. Sorry Ruby, but you're not going to like this chapter a lot,'_ Spirit thought with a shake of his head.

 **Patience was part of her job description. She had the patience of a Goliath when it came to most things. Except for her idiot boyfriend and…**

 ***Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak***

"Ok! Who keeps making that damn squeaking noise?!" Yang shouted angrily

 **"Mercury," she growled, "if you continue to make that damn ball squeak like that, I'll seriously kill you."**

 **Mercury Black stopped bouncing his bouncy ball and looked at the irate green haired teen, his expression blank. He was a fairly tall young man with silvery-grey, spiky hair and grey eyes. He wore a grey and black partial-zip jacket, black pants with a grey pinstripe down each leg, and black boots.**

"Oh! It's Mercury," Pyrrha said.

"So he's the one who kept making that ball squeak? Huh. Never pegged him as the annoying one," Yang muttered.

 **He blinked at Emerald for a moment, surprised at her outburst. Then slowly, methodically, he raised his arm up…**

 ***Squeak***

 **And threw the ball again.**

"Damn, he's got a death wish," Ron said.

"I hate to say it, but I can't say your observation isn't wrong, Ron," Hermione said.

 **Emerald growled and started to stand as Mercury cracked a smile. "Oops," he said lightly, as if Emerald wasn't looking at him like she wanted to dismember him. "My hand slipped. My bad!"**

 **Emerald reached for weapons. "Yeah, I bet it did," she snarled. "You won't mind if I remove it for you?" Emerald hated Mercury. He had an annoying way of getting under skin.**

"W-What?! Emerald always seemed to like Mercury! Why's she saying this?!" Ruby shouted

"Well, anyone who looks hard enough can tell Mercury and Emerald don't get along that well," Blake said. "They just happen to be great actors."

"B-But..."

"Ruby," Yang said trying to comfort her sister. "I...I know it's kind of hard, but...but I think you need to start considering that this might actually be-"

"NO!" Ruby shouted, startling everybody. "T-This is just some other version of them! Of my friends! They're not thieves! They don't hate each other!" She lowered her voice and muttered, "They aren't..."

But to everyone else, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Harry winced at her near broken tone. He knew what that was like: Thinking your friends were always good and they would stick by you in the end. But that all changed in his second year, then shattered in his fourth.

 **"Actually, I'd mind a lot," Mercury retorted. "You see, I need my hands. My new magazine's coming in today, and I need this specific hand for tonight."**

Everyone blushed at that, except for Ruby.

"Damn, must be a good magazine," Yang said with a large grin on her face.

"Huh? What about a magazine?" Ruby asked, finally shaking out of her funk. Yang paled and shook her hands wildly.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing you need to concern yourself with, baby sister!" Yang shouted. Ruby frowned. Why did Yang always do that when she asked a question? It was frustrating!

 **"You sick, perverted jackass!" Emerald shouted.**

 **Mercury looked at her in amusement as he raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who likes to scream 'Fuck my pussy!' when she visits her boyfriend late at night?" he asked.**

Everyone blushed again, even Ruby this time. Though, Yang had a goofy grin on her face as she leaned forward, interested in what was said next.

 **Emerald blushed scarlet. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied hotly.**

 **"Oh?" Mercury pulled out a small tape recorder and pressed play. Emerald listened in horror as her own voice came out for her to hear.**

 **"Oh god! Oh GOD! Oh my fucking god! That feels so good baby! Faster! H-Harder! Ugh! Uugh! ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the recorder played out, and Emerald lost it.**

By now, everyone was doing a great impersonation of a tomato they were so red. Yang was purring with a large grin present on her face.

"Ooooooooh! Sounds like her beau was working her well!" she said huskily. "Man, I wonder if he's into-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Weiss, Blake, and Ruby shouted in unison. Yang pouted.

"But I-"

"NO!"

"Spoilsports," she grumbled.

 **She shrieked as she pulled out one of her guns and shot the recorder, destroying it.**

 **Mercury didn't seemed too fazed by her outburst. "That was worth 25 hard earned Lien," he complained childishly.**

 **Emerald was glowing red as she grabbed her other gun and aimed both at Mercury's head. "Enough," a low voice called out, snapping Emerald out of her anger. She and Mercury turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties or thirties. She had medium length, ashen black hair and bright glowing amber colored eyes and wore a dark-red off-the-shoulders, v neck mini dress with yellow designs on it and high heeled shoes that "clinked" when she walked.**

 **This woman…was Cinder Fall.**

Ruby's eyes widened. "T-T-That dress..." she stuttered.

"What about it, sis? It's gorgeous, ain't it?" Yang asked, liking the designs on it. She thought Ruby could pull it off personally.  
"T-That's the same dress that woman was wearing when I fought Torchwick!" she exclaimed. "T-The day Professor Ozpin invited me to Beacon!"

Glynda's eyes whirled back at the screen and narrowed on the woman, examining everything about her. "Hmm...Miss Rose is right. That's the very same dress, and the eyes are almost exactly the same as the other woman," she listed. "If this isn't the same woman as before, then Qrow's not a drinker."

Ruby started shaking. Is what Glynda's saying true? Is Cinder is the same woman she fought the day Professor Ozpin invited her to Beacon? She shook her head. It can't be. It can't! They're her friends.

 **"C-Cinder!" Emerald stammered, hastily putting her guns away. "I-I-I was…"**

 **"No need, Emerald," she said. "I heard everything." Emerald blushed darker and tried to hide her face, screaming in mortification. Mercury grinned widely as Cinder turned to him. "And you, what possessed you to record that?"**

 **Mercury shrugged. "I thought it would be funny," he admitted.**

"No one's laughing." Blake deadpan.

 **"I'm not laughing, Mercury," Cinder said in a flat tone.**

 **"Neither am I!" Emerald snarled at the silver haired assassin.**

"Assassins?!" Ruby shouted, shocked even more. Then she shook her head. "No. No, no, no! Mercury isn't an assassin! Emerald isn't a thief! Cinder isn't the same women I met! None of that is real!"

Weiss look at her partner sympathetically. "Ruby-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Ruby shouted, turning away from everyone. "Th-they can't be bad. Th-Th-They just can't…." She's trying harder and harder to convince herself, but seeing Cinder in that same dress is making it near impossible to convince herself.

 **Mercury was about to reply, but before he could open his mouth, a cool, regal sounding voice resounded through the room, saying, "Face it, Mercury, no one's laughing and you've messed up."**

 **The three occupants of the room looked up to the balcony above them to see a teen about the same age as Emerald and Mercury with the same ashen black hair as Cinder, only way more spiky and untamed, wearing a baggy red T-shirt and black pajama bottoms leaning on the guard rails. His entire body was covered with pitch black bandages. The only parts of his body that weren't covered were the top of his head, and his left eye. The single, glowing amber orb stared down at the three in unveiled amusement.**

"So that's Emerald's boyfriend." Yang hummed, looking him over. "He got the badass vibe, that's for sure."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He got a feeling that this guy is going to be trouble for him. And his instincts was never been wrong before, as much he dislikes that fact.

Glynda and Ozpin also narrow their eyes. That man's eye….it looks exactly like Cinder's."

 **"Aegis," Cinder said, slightly surprised. "I thought you were resting."**

 **"Who can rest with all the yelling," he said as he pushed off the railing and walked towards the stairs.**

 **"You really shouldn't be out of bed," Cinder scolded in concern. "You're still recovering."**

Ron looked surprise. "A bad guy being concern about someone? I thought every bad guy is only concerned about themselves."

"Not every antagonist is completely heartless Ronald." Hermione chided. "There are some who have some compassion to those around them."

"And Cinder isn't bad." Ruby stated, still in denial. "None of them are."

"Bloody hell, the book mentioned the two of them are a thief and a assassin. Their in a safe house, and you said you fought a woman in that dress. All that means that those three are-"

"Stop it!" Ruby exclaimed, holding her ears. "They aren't bad! They aren't!" Ron was about to say more when Harry jabbed in the stomach, silently telling him to shut up.

 **"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Aegis said, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, if I stayed in that bed any longer, I'd suffer from atrophy." He walked down the stairs slowly. "I've been lying down for nearly a week now, and I can't stand it! I can't do shit but lie there!"**

Hermione giggled a little. "Reminds me a little of Harry whenever he's in Madam Pomfrey's nurse office."

"Can you blame me?" Harry replied back with a huff. "I hate just laying down for hours, let alone days."

 **He reached the last step and stumbled as he stepped off of it. Cinder was quick to run over and catch him. He placed an arm on her shoulders to steady himself. She hoisted back onto his feet and said, "You're still weak. Pushing yourself won't help your condition."**

 **"You worry too much," Aegis mumbled. He felt a hand on his cheek, raising his head until he was eye level with Cinder's face. She gave him a small, sad smile.**

 **"Can't a mother worry about her son?" she asked softly.**

There was a very loud silence after the last part. Plates of food clanged on the table, cups were dropped on the floor, eyes were wide, jaws on the floor, even Ozpin dropped his cup of coffee. The only wasn't who aren't so shock is the Golden Trio and Mcgonagall, the four of them never meeting Cinder Fall.

They look at the silence group in confusion. "Um, what's so-"

"SON?!" The magic users jumped when the aura users yelled so suddenly.

Spirit chuckled at their reaction. "For a second, I thought all of you were broken."

"But-why-how-when did she get a son?" Jaune finally cried out. "And who's the father?"

"Who says that he isn't adopted?" Blake pointed out.

"That would make sense, if his one eye isn't glowing like Cinder's." Weiss deadpanned. Blake looked sheepish at that.

"Also, do you remember that Spirit said that this boy isn't in your dimension right?" Hermione pointed out. "So that Cinder woman probably doesn't have a son in your world."

"Yeah, but it's still surprising to hear." Pyrrha said, sounding a bit sheepish. "Anyway, let's get back to reading." Jaune nodded, still a bit shock, before started back to where he stopped.

Glynda and Ozpin, meanwhile, look at each other silently. Something tells them that Aegis is gonna be a big problem for them in this story.

 **Aegis's eye softened at that. "Of course she can," he told her. "But when her son has proven he's powerful enough to kill the dreaded dragon Grimm of Mountain Glenn, she should be filled with pride, not worry."**

"You died on the operating table," Cinder said bluntly. "Five times."

Everyone winced at that. "Bloody hell." Ron murmured. "This guy's luck sounds as bad as Harry's."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true. Don't deny it." Hermione stated. Harry crossed his arms and grumble under his breath, knowing it's true. That doesn't mean he likes it.

 **Aegis rolled his eye. "So, the giant bastard got a few lucky hits in," he admitted a little sheepishly. "Hey, I'm still alive, ain't I?"**

 **"Barely," Mercury said without apology. Emerald smacked him and glared at him.**

 **"You really should learn to keep your mouth shut around Emerald, Merc," Aegis commented.**

 **"But then life wouldn't be as fun!" Mercury complained.**

 **"I'll show you fun!" Emerald sneered.**

 **"I thought that was Aegis's job," Mercury snipped cheekily, making Emerald blush angrily again.**

Ruby gripped onto the cloth of the seat, trying to keep whatever whatever remaining faith she have for Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

' _Emerald isn't a thief. Mercury isn't an assassin. The two of them don't hate each other. Cinder isn't the woman I met before my first day at Beacon.'_ She kept repeating the words in her head, like thinking them several times would make it true.

Seeing what Ruby going through, Yang leaned to Blake and whispered to her ear. "Wow, Emerald and Mercury were good actors huh?" Blake nodded silently in agreement.

 **"Now, now, children," Cinder huffed in exasperation. "This is no time for arguing. We have a meeting to host, after all."**

 **"Yes, kiddies, listen to your mother! She knows best after all," a suave, refined voice mocked from behind Cinder and Aegis. They turned to see a man with long, bright orange hair with long bangs that cover one of his dark green eyes. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather along with a red-lined white suit, a grey scarf, black pants, and shoes. He wore black eyeliner around his eyes and carried a cane in his left hand.**

 **This was the infamous criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick.**

At this, all of the huntsmen's and huntresses' eyes popped open. "Roman?!" Yang exclaimed in shock while Blake narrowed her eyes.

"She's working with that bastard?" Blake hissed in pure anger.

"There's no doubt about it." Glynda stated, her eyes on the two villains. "Cinder is the same woman I fought before. This is by no means a coincidence."

Meanwhile, Ruby's eyes are very wide, with shock and betrayal written all over her face. No matter how much faith she have in the friends she makes, she isn't stupid. She knows full well that this is too big of a coincidence.

Her friends….are actually villains.

 **And that's the end. I think this is a good stopping point. I was tempted to stop at the part where Cinder reveals that Aegis is her son, but I felt like I needed to add more into this chapter. So, this'll be the stopping point. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	33. Reading Ch 11: The Next Step Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait for any update of any stories, I've been watching something on Youtube last week. Finished now though. Here, we're gonna continue on from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 11: The Next Step Part 2

"They're criminals." Ruby muttered to herself, curled up into a ball. "Cinder….Mercury….Emerald….they're all criminals."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang couldn't help but feel sympathy for their leader. While they haven't known Cinder and the others for a long time, Ruby is one who will latch onto every friend she makes, no matter how long it was she made them. To hear that three of them are actually criminals is heartbreaking for her.

Harry look at her with understanding in his eyes. From what he gathered, Ruby was similar to him when it came to making friends, for they both found out that their friends weren't who they really thought them to be. Not saying that Hermione and Ron are evil, but he suffered a few betrayal from them.

With that in mind, Harry walk up to where Ruby's at and sat down beside her. Ruby look up a little, tears in her eyes, when she felt someone sitting beside her. Harry smiled sadly at her. "It hurts, don't it?" Harry said kindly. "Knowing that the friends you made aren't really who they are? It feels like a stab in the heart, with a poison laced knife."

Ruby's eyes widen a little at Harry's accurate prediction, while both Ron and Hermione wince a little. They know that they haven't been the most reliable of friends in the past, especially in the summer before 5th year. "But you still have other friends, as well as your family." Harry continued. "You can still count on them."

Ruby took his words in for a moment. Finally, she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Ruby whispered. Harry smiled and hugged the young girl back, glad that he could make her feel better.

Several smiles came from the onlookers. Although some of the girls are glad that Ruby is feeling better, a part of their minds is steaming with jealousy at the affectionate hug she's getting from Harry.

And apparently, Ruby didn't realize how affectionate it is, until now. Her eyes widen, before she let out an "Eep!" and jump back, a full body blush on her face. Ignoring Harry's confused look, she start speaking. "S-So, let's get back reading. Jaune?"

"Alright." Jaune said as Harry got back to his seat with his friends. He look to where he stopped and started back reading again.

 **"Torchwick," Aegis said tiredly, "your wit is as sharp as ever I see."**

 **Roman seemed surprised at Aegis's presence, but quickly covered it and smiled sardonically. "Oh, look! The conquering hero! All wrapped up like King Hut's mummy!" he said scathingly. Emerald turned to glare at Roman, but a look from Aegis told her to let it drop.**

 **"And you still look like a woman," Aegis told him. "Seriously, what self-respecting man wears eyeliner?"**

That got snickers from all around. "I wondered that too." Yang commented with a grin. "Is it because it adds 'An air of mystery'?" She made a quote sign on the last part.

"Probably." Blake answered.

 **Emerald and Mercury snickered. Roman frowned and responded, "It gives me an air of mystery!"**

"Called it!"

"No one doubted you Yang."

 **"Sure, sure…" Aegis dismissed, looking very amused. "My lady." This caused Mercury and Emerald to laugh loudly. Even Cinder cracked a smile. Roman gritted his teeth. He huffed in irritation.**

All the teens started laughing as well while Ozpin gain a smile of amusement. Glynda's and Mcgonagall's mouth twitched a little, but that's it.

"Glad to see Torchwick get humiliated." Yang laughed out, with the others nodding in agreement.

 **"Whatever," he scoffed.**

 **"Now that you're here, what is it you need, Roman?" Cinder asked as she helped Aegis onto the couch, sitting next to him. Emerald was quick to claim the seat on the other side of the ashen haired teen. He smiled at her and put his arm around her and pulled her close. She blushed at the contact, but snuggled up close to him, glad to be in his arms.**

 **Roman sighed and moved to sit in a recliner in front of the couch. "I need more men," he said bluntly.**

 **"You have the whole White Fang at your disposal," Mercury commented as he crashed on another sofa. "How many more do you need?"**

"I swear, if he says something racist, I will…." Blake started muttering some death threats, making the others slide back from her.

"Whoa, take it easy there Blake, no need to jump to conclusion." Yang placated her partner. "Let's just keep reading and find out." Blake grunted, but didn't say anything else.

 **"A fully stocked army would be nice," Roman commented sarcastically. "I'm way behind schedule and will not have the amount of Dust you specified in the time you specified unless I have more man power."**

 **Cinder raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed while Aegis narrowed his eye. "Roman, why do you need more men?" she asked calmly, though Roman could make out the warning in her voice. Since working with her, he had quickly found out she didn't tolerate failure at all. She also liked situations to have a speedy solution.**

 **And her son was just as bad. "And please don't make some snide comment about hating to work with 'animals' as you so eloquently put it before," Aegis added.**

Yang raise an eyebrow at this. "So Cinder and her son wear the pants in the crime business?"

"Seems so." Weiss agreed with narrowed eyes. "Cinder must be the reason for Roman and the White Fang stealing dust, not to mention the partnership between them." Blake hissed a little at that.

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other. Through a silent conversation, they agree to interrogate Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald once they get back.

 **Roman knew he had to word his next sentence carefully. "The Animagus Corp. is making getting the necessary Dust extremely difficult," he said slowly. "Despite being fewer in numbers than the White Fang, they are quite skilled…for a pack of stupid mangy mutts." He sneered the last part.**

Yang and Weiss quickly covered Blake's mouth before she could say anything, causing her to muffle curses in them. "Continue." The Y and W of RWBY stated.

 **Both Cinder and Aegis blinked. "Oh," the members of the Fall family said in unison and promptly leaned back on their sofa. Roman narrowed his eyes. Every time the Animagus Corp. or even its founder Harry Potter were brought up as the cause of one of his operations' failing, both Cinder and her son would react like this. No anger at their "perfect" plan being ruined or delayed. No death threats at him for failing. Just…that.**

That got everyone's attention. "Seriously?" Nora asked, mouth agape. "No anger? No death threats? No plots of revenge? Just….that?"

"It's like they aren't surprise that Harry stopped their plans." Pyrrha murmured. "Guess it shows that they aren't arrogant, at least."

"Which could be a bad thing." Harry mentioned. It's easier to defeat a criminal when they're cocky. It's harder when they know what they're doing.

 **"What's so special about Potter and his mongrel pack that causes you two act this way?" Roman asked. Sure, Potter was the only Faunus Roman had even a smidgen of respect for, but that was because he respected the kid's planning and tactics. As a criminal infamous for his elaborate schemes, Roman had to give Potter credit for his counters to his own plans. Not only that, but the kid was a decent fight and could take a punishment before falling.**

Yang whistled. "If Harry could get someone like Torchwick to get even a hint of respect for him, then that shows how skilled he is."

Harry blushed. "I don't know about that." Harry said, getting Hermione to shake her head. Her friend is too modest sometimes.

 **"He interests me," Cinder said, her tone suggesting dropping the subject.**

 **"There's something…familiar about him," Aegis said mysteriously. "That's all."**

The book is getting more and more interesting for the group. "What does intrigue them, indeed." Glynda muttered. Do they know about Harry's magic? Or are they interested in how strong he is?

 **Roman looked at them, clearing not believing what he heard. "Rrrrriiiiigggghhhht," he droned in his usual sarcastic tone. "So anyways, because of the Animagus Corp, I'm in need of extra man power to try and get back on track."**

 **Cinder stared at Roman intently before speaking. "…I'll see what I can do," she told him. "In the meantime, I'll put you in contact with my mole in the Schnee Dust Company. He should be able to get you the rotation schedule the Animagus Corp. use when protecting Dust shipments. That should help you plan your heists accordingly." She looked to the orange haired criminal and smiled. "Is that sufficient?"**

"A mole?!" Weiss shouted in rage. She scowled and clenched her fist. "I gotta tell Winter this. Have her tell father of any possible moles in the company."

"That would be appreciated Ms Schnee." Ozpin said to her. When this book is finished, they might get new info on Cinder and her group.

 **Roman scowled, but nodded nonetheless. It was better than nothing. "Sure," he said. He sighed and stood, saying, "If you would, just text the mole's contact information to my Scroll. I need to go and make sure the operation is still running smoothly."**

 **Cinder nodded to him, and Roman walked off, leaving the four alone. "Well, he was as pleasant as usual," Emerald mumbled. Aegis chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him.**

"If they weren't criminals, I would've said that they are a sweet couple." Blake muttered, to herself mostly. Despite that, the others nodded in agreement.

 **"He has his uses," Cinder told the mint haired thief. "And as long as he sticks to the plan, he will continue to be of use to us."**

 **"Speaking of plans," Aegis spoke up. "How's your training with the Fall Maiden's power coming along, Mother?"**

Everyone's eyes popped out of their head. "Cinder is the one who took that power?!" Weiss yelled. "But how?"

The group turned to Spirit, who grimace at the memory. "...Let just say it wasn't pleasant." Spirit told the group. That got many scowls while Ruby look sadden once again that her friend is really evil.

 **Ozpin narrow his eyes. So, his suspicion is confirmed that Cinder was the one who took Amber's powers. Now, he'll need to deal with it.**

 **Cinder sighed and smiled slightly. "It's coming along nicely," she admitted. "However, working with only half the power is difficult. It takes a lot of effort. If it wasn't for that Huntsman, I wouldn't have this problem." She frowned when she mentioned the Huntsman.**

 **Aegis nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you," he apologized. "If old flame breath hadn't have busted me up as bad as he did, your mysterious Huntsman wouldn't have been a problem."**

Ruby and Yang snorted. "Yeah, like he could take on Uncle Qrow."

"Well, we haven't seen him in action, so who knows?" Spirit replied to Yang.

 **"You can't know that," Cinder admonished. "Plus, even if you could have made it, you would've been in no shape to help subdue the Fall Maiden."**

 **"And you can't know that," Aegis retorted. He then groaned and closed his eye. Cinder and Emerald looked at him in concern.**

 **"Aegis!" Emerald shouted. "Are you ok?!"**

 **"Yeah," he mumbled sleepily. "I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought."**

 **"And moving around isn't helping you, either," Cinder scolded.**

 **"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled without care. He tried standing, but winced at the effort. He guessed he'd used up the last of his strength.**

Hermione couldn't help but her roll her eyes. This Aegis guys seem to have that same stubbornness that Harry has.

 **Cinder helped him to his feet. "I'll help you to your room," she said. Aegis nodded as he and his mother started walking to the stairs. "And you two, I best not come back down and see half of the living room destroyed, or there will be consequences," she warned, causing the duo to gulp.**

"How many times did those two argue that she have to threaten like that?"

"From what we've seen in the beginning, probably too many times to count." Ren replied to Jaune.

 **Cinder half-carried, half-supported her son up the stairs and through the long hallway to his room. She wished she could ease his pain. She wished she would have done more to stop him when he went to stop the beast, but she knew it was impossible.**

 **Once someone or something hurts someone he cared about, Aegis wouldn't stop until they were a stain on the ground.**

"Another thing he has in common with Harry," Hermione said. "Though, Harry wouldn't leave just a stain."

"Then what would he leave?" Jaune dared to ask.

"I'd wager that whatever pissed him off would be sprawled across the area in a gory mess to make a perfectly good statement for people to not p*** him off," she explained. Jaune paled.

"Please remind me not to piss Harry off," he whimpered.

"You'd have to get him mad first off, and 8 times out of 10, that's hard to do," Ron said.

"8 times out of 10?" Harry asked.

"It used to be 9 out of 10, but after seeing you snap at Belladonna, I demoted you a number," Ron told him.

"Geez, thanks," Harry grumbled.  
 **  
"Beacon starts tomorrow," Aegis mumbled, breaking Cinder out of her thoughts.**

 **"I'm aware," she responded. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep a sharp eye on Harry."**

"Why would they keep an eye on Harry?" Blake wondered, her eyes narrowing. Harry's narrowed too, as did all of RWY and Ozpin and Glynda.

 **Aegis chuckled. "Just reminding you. When do you think we can actually work on getting him to join us?"**

 **"Patience, my son," she chastised. "We'll get him to join, all in due time."**

"Harry? Join you?" Ron scoffed. "Good luck on that one, lady."

 **"But of his own free will, right?"**

"And good luck on that one." Hermione snorted, and surprisingly, McGonagall did also.

 **"That's my boy." She smiled at him.**

 **She looked up and pushed his bedroom door open. She led him to his bed and help him onto the bed. He groaned as he strained his abused muscles, but otherwise made no sound.**

 **Cinder pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Now you get some rest," she ordered lightly. "Mom's orders."**

 **Aegis laughed. "Now I can't disobey," he said. "Mom's orders are law."**

 **She smiled at him. "Goodnight, dear."**

 **"Night, Mother." Aegis closed his eye and immediately dozed off as Cinder smiled at him again. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She sighed again as she walked back to the living room area. Pulling out her Scroll, she opened a folder on her screen and instantly, several videos of Harry fighting various enemies, including Roman Torchwick, several members of the White Fang, even footage of his fights during the Mistral Regional Tournament. She smiled coldly.**

 **"Soon Harry Potter," she said. "Very soon, you will join me."**

"She seems awfully confident that Harry will join her," Pyrrha noted.

"Bad guys often do," Harry deadpanned.

"Well, either way, Cinder's going to be in for a shock when Harry tells her no flat out!" Yang grinned.

 _'Don't count on it,'_ Spirit thought.

 **Ozpin's office; Beacon Academy**

 **"You're shitting me, Oz," Qrow denied, leaning against Ozpin's desk.**

 **Ozpin sighed. "No I am not, Qrow," he said wearily. Yesterday, after Qrow and Taiyang found out Summer was still alive, Ozpin told them he wanted to talk to all of them the next day on some pressing matters, allowing them the rest of the day to get reacquainted.**

 **"You mean to tell me that kid is not only responsible for saving Summer, but has magic?" Qrow questioned in disbelief. "Magic that's stronger than the Maidens? I call bullshit on that."**

"What is it that makes people so disbelieving that there powers stronger than something else people know of?" Spirit sighed. "The possibility isn't nonexistent."

"To be fair, when there's something that conflict with what we knew all our life, it's hard to grasp." Ozpin defended Qrow's disbelief.

"Good point there Ozpin."

 **"It's true, Qrow," Summer said from her position in Taiyang's lap. Taiyang was sitting in one of the chairs in the office while Summer draped herself across the arms, leisurely swatting at the stubble on the blonde man's face, both amusing and irritating him with his arms wrapped around her. "I've witnessed it in action. Kid's pretty damn powerful. And I know we haven't seen the full extent of his power. Are you really gonna argue with a former Maiden?"**

 **"Former?" both Huntsmen asked, staring at Summer in shock.**

 **She winced. "At some point in the tunnels, I got bit by a Death Eater," she said resignedly, causing Taiyang to pale and tighten his hold on her. "I know I died, and felt the power of the Maiden leave me. But someone apparently saved me, though I've never found a trace of that person, save this ring." She reached up and pulled the ring out of her vest's pocket and showed it to the men.**

 **Qrow took it and examined it. "It's very detailed," he commented. "Are these real topaz in the eye sockets?"**

 **Summer shrugged. "Far as I can tell."**

 **"But if the power left you," Taiyang asked, "then that would mean…?"**

 **Qrow winced. "Ruby or Yang has the power now, unless you refrained from thinking of one of them," he said.**

 **Summer sighed. "It's Yang," she told them. "Yesterday, when Harry lost control of his magic after Miss Belladonna made him angry, I sensed the power acting up in her."**

 **"Are you sure it was Yang?" Taiyang asked, not wanting his daughter to have such a burden on her shoulders.**

Yang pouted. "Have some faith in me dad. Having those powers sound awesome."

"I think Amber would say otherwise." Spirit commented lightly, getting dirty looks from Ozpin and Glynda. "With those powers, there will be people trying to hunt you down. You might also have to be separated from your friends and family, to keep said powers safe from evil hands."

Yang wince a little at the explanation. "Geez, way to ruin the awesomeness of it."

"Just warning of the drawback Yang."

 **Summer glared up at her husband. "I once had that power for my whole life, Tai," she said tonelessly. "I think I can recognize the power that had me ostracized as a child."**

 **Taiyang winced. "Right. Sorry." She smiled up at him, showing him it was ok.**

 **"So, we got a Maiden in comatose in the Vault and another one running around in Beacon," Qrow mumbled. "Perfect."**

 **"Miss Xiao Long hasn't shown the signs of the power being awakened yet," Ozpin said, hoping to calm down the father and uncle of Yang.**

 **"Thank the Lord for small mercies," Summer mumbled, going back to swatting at Taiyang's stubble.**

 **"Well, that's something at least," Qrow mumbled as he took a sip from his flask, grimacing when he realized it was empty.**

 **"So what does Mr. Potter have to do with all of this?" Taiyang asked, wondering what was going on in his old rival's head. He had been introduced to the young man yesterday, and he seemed like a good kid.**

 **"Mr. Potter made a comment to Ozpin and myself yesterday," Glynda, who had been mostly quiet for the meeting, spoke. "He claimed his magic could heal just about anything given time and patience."**

 **"And I'm hoping he can use it help Amber," Ozpin concluded.**

"Again, he wouldn't hesitate to do so." Hermione stated in confidence. "His saving people thing doesn't allow others to die."

Harry roll his eyes. He doesn't have a saving people thing. It's just being a good person, that's all.

 **"You think he can heal having your soul split in two, Oz?" Qrow sneered.**

 **"Harry claimed there's a spell that can forcibly remove a person's soul from their body," Summer commented. "So who knows? Mending a person's soul…maybe there's a spell for that."**

 **The two men looked at her in shock. But before they could question her statement, Ozpin spoke up again. "Whether Mr. Potter can or not, it's a risk I'm willing to take," he told them, getting back on track.**

 **"But having him join your inner circle, Oz?" Qrow asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"**

 **"I am quite sure," the Beacon headmaster said with a nod. "If he wishes to join, I believe he will not only be able to help Amber, but also get us to the supposed Old Vale ruins."**

 **"IF he joins," Taiyang said.**

Harry shrugged. "I might join, if you don't hide stuff that I need to know." He told them. "Dumbledore had hide plenty of stuff from me, so I'm sick of it."

"Mr. Potter-"

"Forgive me Professor Mcgonagall, but I don't want to hear it." Harry interrupted, getting gasps from Ron and Hermione. "Dumbledore messed with my life several times, and it haven't ended well. You now know how the Dursleys treated me, and I got endangered in Hogwarts several times, despite the claim that Hogwarts is the safest place there. Tell me, am I wrong on any of this?"

Mcgonagall open and close her mouth, not knowing how to answer. Finally, she merely stayed silent and looked down. Now that he mentions, she also questioned the Headmaster's decision in the past.

 **Ozpin nodded. "If he joins," he agreed. "Which brings us to another matter. I'd like to hire you, Qrow, as head of security for Beacon, and you, Taiyang, as Summer's assistant combat instructor."**

Ruby squealed. "Dad, mom, and Uncle Qrow are gonna be our other's teachers?" She exclaimed. Then she pouted. "I'm so jealous of my other now."

"I'm not." Yang stated. For her, it would be a nightmare if dad was teaching her. Every guy that admire her would get a shotgun to the head by him.

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Jaune jumped over a fallen tree and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Three Beowolves quickly appeared from the underbrush behind him and ran after him. Jaune cursed as he made a sharp right turn and ran back towards the cliffs.**

"What the-" Pyrrha quickly turned to Jaune. "Jaune, what are you doing in the Emerald Forest?"

"And without a teacher no less?" Glynda questioned with narrowed eyes.

Before Jaune could answer, Ozpin did. "It look like he's training." He stated.

 **Hearing of Harry's past showed Jaune just how much he needed to improve. He had never been Huntsman material, as his parents were very adamant that after Joan, none of their kids would be Huntsmen or Huntresses. What he knew of swordsmanship came from his grandfather, and Jaune had convinced his mother to allow him to take gymnastics, simply saying he wanted a hobby.**

 **So for the most part, he had to train himself. He kept up his sword skills, and even spared with his older sister to keep from getting rusty. He did gymnastics to help him stay active even when he wasn't doing anything. He even took up the hobby of one his old friends Leif back home, a skill he called Parkour. Apparently his dad, a famous Huntsman, taught it to him, and Leif was nice enough to teach it to Jaune.**

"You also know parkour?" Blake asked Jaune, who nodded. "Well, that explains how you can evade easily."

"Yeah." Jaune chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

 **Not that it ever did him much good…Until now.**

 **A Beowolf swiped at Jaune's side. Jaune jumped to a tree and vaulted off of it, rolling as he hit the ground. Suddenly, another Beowolf came up at his side again as he was straightening up. Quickly side-stepped into another roll and kicked off the ground, running again. He jumped onto a fallen tree and ran up it. He reached the end and jumped into the air as the third Beowolf jumped at him from the right. Jaune used it as a stepping stone to get higher.**

 **Suddenly, a King Taijitu emerged from the forest and tried to bite Jaune. Jaune yelped and slammed a foot onto one of the fangs, and pushed off of it. He soared a bit higher, but the other head appeared and opened its mouth. Jaune cursed and grabbed the closest fang, swinging around it and jumping through its mouth. He hit the ground with a thud and bolted through the brush.**

Everyone is becoming impress with the skills Jaune is showing. "Dang, the other Barf Boy is doing good." Yang whistled. Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Jaune is stun at seeing his other training this hard. But this also made him wonder. If the other him can do this kind of training….couldn't he?

 **He reach a system of ropes tied to a tree that he made the day before. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he pressed on. He grabbed his sword and then onto a rope. He cut one of the ropes, and he was immediately swept off his feet as the rope raced up the cliff. He looked down and saw the Grimm circling the tree. He sighed in exhaustion.**

 **Jaune finally made back to the top of the cliff. He was in a slightly forested part of the cliff edge that he had set up as his personal training center. If any teachers saw it, they wouldn't question it because it wasn't against school policy (Jaune checked) and students could do things like this to train privately. Though, they might scold him and reprimand him if they saw his pulley system down to the Emerald Forest. No student was allowed in it without a professor's supervision.**

"Going to the Emerald Forest is risky Juane." Pyrrha said in concern. "Not only could you get hurt, but you might in trouble by the teachers."

"Worse case scenario, expelled." Ren agreed.

Jaune sighed. "I know that, and I think my other know that." Jaune said. "But we've already got into Beacon with a fake transcript."

"That's….true." Pyrrha sighed, still worried for the other Jaune. And judging by the look in her Jaune's eyes, she should be worried about him too.

 **Not that Jaune really cared at the moment. He was already in Beacon for faking his transcripts. What's going into a forest filled to the brim of man eating monsters compared to that? Besides, Harry had apparently been through worse and came out stronger. And Jaune knew he needed to sharpen his skills (miniscule as they may be) to keep up.**

 **He would not be left behind and dishonor his family's name.**

Weiss started to see more of herself in Jaune. The both want to stain their family name, both want to improve themselves, and they both are doing whatever they can do reach their goal.

The heiress stare at Jaune. Maybe….maybe she was wrong to judge him harshly, like she did with Ruby.

 **He lied on the ground for a while, trying to regain his breath. Today had been about building up his endurance and agility, which meant no swords or shields or armor. Just a little walk in the woods, Arc style. Yeah. Simple.**

 **Jaune caught his breath and stood slowly. He looked around his little training area and walked over to the tree his pulley system was on. On the ground under it was his Scroll. He picked it up and activated it. He grimaced at the time displayed. 'Not fast enough,' he thought as he pocketed the Scroll and grabbed his shield. He transformed it back into his sheath form and sheathed his sword.**

 **He walked away from his training area tiredly. 'But then again, it's only the first day. And Beacon starts tomorrow. I've got all the time I need.'**

Ozpin smile, taking a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you can do something similar Jaune?" Ozpin asked, getting Jaune and Glynda to look at him in surprise.

"You're serious Professor Ozpin?" Jaune asked in disbelief. Ozpin nodded.

"If you can show the same determination, which I have no doubt in that, then I can allow to do the same kind of training in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. "It would certainly improve your skills."

"But Ozpin-"

"Glynda, don't worry. We can have teachers watch over him while he's doing it." Ozpin reassured the woman. "Besides, you can see that this could help him." Glynda begrudgingly agree with Ozpin. From the looks of it, this could help Jaune improve in his skills.

Jaune, after getting out of his shock, put the book down. "Alright, I'm done. Who want to read now?"

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	34. Reading Ch 12: Badge's Heavy Burden Pt 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. For this chapter, it will be split into two or three parts. Starting with the three teams waking up. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I had help from Dragon with half or a majority of this chapter, so give him some credit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 12: The Badge's Heavy Burden Part 1

"I'll read." Hermione volunteered, quickly snatching the book from Jaune. "I've been wanting to read a chapter."

"I'm honestly surprise you didn't volunteered sooner." Harry said with a chuckle, with Ron nodding in agreement. The bushy haired girl flushed.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione mumbled before reading. " **Chapter 12-The Badge's Heavy Burden…"**

 **Beacon dorms; team RWBY dorm room**

 **Weiss slumbered peacefully as turned slightly on her bunk. The birds chirping made excellent background noise, and Weiss was content to stay in bed the rest of the day. And under the shadow of the top bunk of the bunkbed she had Harry transfigure for them yesterday, she could have.**

That surprise Team RWBY a bit, but not much. Yang whistled. "Those bunk beds look better than ours, that's for sure."

"Not that it's hard to make any bunk bed look better." Blake informed. "After all, ours look like they're seconds away from falling. Plus, our others won't be late for class."

Weiss look at Harry slyly. There's a lot of benefits for taking Harry to Remnant with them. Maybe she can discuss it with her team….

 **However, she was aroused form her slumber, and she scowled. With a sharp movement of her hand, she reached up and grabbed the whistle Ruby was about to blow in her ear. "No," she said.**

Team RWBY's eyes widen in shock. "How did she know?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Well, considering that Harry seems to do the same thing, if chapter 2 was any indication, she might be more aware of her surroundings." Blake mused. "Even when asleep."

Ruby pouted while Weiss thought that bringing Harry to Remnant is becoming more and more appealing.

 **Ruby yelped when Weiss grabbed the whistle. She looked at Weiss and wondered aloud, "How'd you do that?"**

 **"Your technique was good, but if you really want to follow in Harry's footsteps and wake me up so rudely, then be a little quieter," Weiss explained as she opened one eye.**

Ruby look offended at that. She was so quiet!

 **Ruby was offended. "I WAS quiet!" she insisted.**

 **"Yes you were," Weiss admitted. "But being near Harry has made me uber paranoid. So, you'll have to be better."**

 **Ruby pouted as Yang and Blake, having witnessed their interaction, giggled. Well, Yang giggled while Bake gave a small smile. Ruby turned to them. "It's not funny!" she complained.**

 **"Yes it is!" Yang prattled. Ruby scowled at her and quickly jumped over to her and kicked her in the shin.**

"Oh come on!" Yang whined, holding her shin in pain. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes." Ruby said with a firm nod.

 **"Ow! That hurt, Ruby!" Yang shouted, causing Blake and Weiss to chuckle.**

 **Beacon dorms; team JNPR dorm room**

 **Jaune sighed tiredly as he walked into his dorm room, seeing his team still asleep. He had gotten up early to continue his new training regimen. He jogged around the dorms ten times and then started fine tuning his swordsmanship at his training ground until his arms hurt.**

 **He had just gotten back and had taken a much needed shower.**

"Your other sounds like he's training hard." Pyrrha mused, looking at Jaune. "Perhaps you should do the same."

Surprisingly for a few, Jaune merely nodded to the suggestion instead of groaning or complaining. "If I want to get stronger, I'll need to do better."

 **He shook his head as he went and shook Ren. "Hey, man, get up, classes start soon," he said. Ren groaned, but he sat up and blinked groggily. Jaune walked over to Pyrrha's and Nora's side of the room and shook them. "Hey, girls, time to get up."**

 **The two girls groaned, but they didn't get up. Jaune sighed. "Come on, girls," he persisted. "Classes are starting today, and I don't think you two want to be late." They didn't respond.**

"And that is why we get late sometimes." Jaune sighed, mainly talking to Ozpin and Goodwitch. Pyrrha flushed in embarrassment while Nora grinned sheepishly.

"I suggest getting a alarm clock Mr. Arc."

"Tried that three times Ms. Goodwitch. Nora broke all of them."

Said girl giggled, remembering destroying those annoying things.

 **Jaune groaned. He looked to Ren, who was heading to the bathroom, and asked, "Got any ideas how to wake them up?"**

 **Ren blinked at Jaune's question. Slowly, he turned to the girls and back to the door. Then abruptly, he said, "Oh, Harry! Are those pancakes?"**

Nora's and Pyrrha's eyes widen. "Reeeeen!" Nora whined. "That is a cruel trick on me!"

"But an effective one." Ren retorted to his friend. "One that we might have to use next time." Jaune nodded in agreement to that.

 **Jaune was about to ask just what provoked him to say that when just as abruptly, the two men of team JNPR heard, "Damn you Potter, you rat bastard!/Pancakes!" They looked to the girls and saw them sitting up in bed, one with look of glee on her face, the other with a look of fury, both disheveled hair and ruffled night clothes.**

 **Jaune blinked vacantly at the two. "Good morning," he said finally.**

 **Both girls looked around frantically. Nora scanned the room gleefully before she pouted cutely at Ren. "Reeeennnnnnnn! Where's my pancakes?!" she whined. And why wasn't Harry there to serve them to her?!**

"At least she isn't saying, or thinking, my wolf faunus." Harry muttered with the shake of his head. That's progress.

 **Ren chuckled. "Sorry, Nora, but classes are starting soon, and you needed to get up," he explained.**

 **This caused Pyrrha to gasp. "Oh my, gosh! I forgot!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and began rummaging through her clothes. "We're late!"**

 **Nora laughed as they all watched Pyrrha run around the dorm, muttering under her breath. Ren sighed as he went to the bathroom to take a shower while Jaune chuckled at his partner.**

Pyrrha flushed while her team chuckled at her. "It's funny, seeing like that sometime." Jaune stated. "And little cute as well." If anything, that made Pyrrha flush even more while Nora grinned teasingly at her.

 **Beacon dorms; team HAIL dorm room**

 **Harry was sitting on his bed, staring down at an old photo album. He watched as the photos moved like recordings, every smiling face beamed up at him as he reverently flipped through the pages. He stopped on one page that held one of his favorite pictures. It was of his parents, holding him as a baby in front of a fountain in a park, autumn leaves gently falling in the background.**

Harry smiled softly at the photo. McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione smiled too, knowing how much Harry coveted that picture.

"Daww! Baby Harry looks so cute!" Ruby squealed. Harry blushed slightly.

"And to think that cute little baby grows up into such a hunk!" Yang said slyly, sending a lustful look Harry's way. Harry blushed brightly as RWB narrowed their eyes at Yang.

"They look happy," Ren observed as he stared at the picture on screen.

"Yeah," Nora said softly, remembering hers and Ren's families.

 **He smiled at the picture as he watched his parents laugh and hug him tightly. He sighed as he turned the page and saw another favorite. It was him at eleven years old, with Ron and Hermione, his first friends his own age, on either side of him. The three were laughing and pushing each other around playfully. Hagrid had taken the photo of them outside of his hut for the three.**

 **It was one of his most treasured possessions.**

Now all of the Golden Trio smiled at the photo. "I remember that day," Ron said nostalgically.

"It was a few days after our traditional end of the year Potter adventure," Hermione commented, somewhat amused. "The adventure that started it all."

"I always thought it was the Troll incident that started it," Harry said.

"That's just what got us together, Harry," Hermione told him patiently.

"It was the Philosopher's stone that started the Potter adventures," Ron added. "Even I know that."

"Geez, what do you guys go through at that school of yours?" Jaune asked incredulously.

The three looked at him. "Bullies," Harry said.

"Trolls," Ron said.

"Demons," Hermione continued.

"Dragons."

"Evil wizards."

"Giant spiders!"

"Giant snakes..."

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Jaune shouted. "Sorry I asked!"

The three smirked at each other. Ozpin however was musing. 'Philosopher's stone?'

 **'Your sentiment is sickening,' a dark growl resounded through his mind.**

"The fuck?!" Ron screamed.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall scolded.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang demanded.

"Why are you all looking at me?! I don't know! Read and find out!" Harry shouted when everyone turned to him.

 **Harry blinked. 'Padfoot? What are you doing awake?' he asked mentally.**

"That's Padfoot?!" the Golden Trio screamed, startling the Aura users.

"Why are you three so shocked?" McGonagall asked. "Sirius's Animagus form was a Grim after all. Did you really think 'Padfoot's voice would be high and squeaky?"

"Grimm?" Ozpin asked. "I remember that term being used to describe the 'Animagus' form before, but I was of the impression Grimm are not native to your world."

"Indeed they are not, Professor Ozpin," McGonagall said. "Grim, with a singular 'm', are omens in our world. They take the form of a spectral dog and are believed to be seen only by those who will die."

"Oddly fitting for Sirius since his family was considered the blackest dark family in Britain," Harry said.

"Interesting. Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Ozpin said, nodding to the Transfiguration professor.

"It was no problem," McGonagall nodded back.

 **Padfoot almost never talked to Harry. The large black dog that was the representation of the Animagus form his godfather gifted him with usually stayed quiet or even asleep within Harry's mind. Harry never minded because he found out that Padfoot was just as weary as Sirius was from thirteen years in Azkaban.**

 **Sadly, the experience turned the once playful and gentle dog cynical and vicious, unlike Sirius, who mellowed out and kept a more 'Serious' attitude than when he was younger.**

 **A dark chuckle reached his consciousness as he thought that. 'My old master did have a funny sense of humor,' Padfoot snarled.**

"Of course since he was apart of Sirius he'd think that was funny," Hermione lamented with a groan as Harry and Yang laughed slightly.

 **'Yeah, he did,' Harry thought with a sigh. 'So what's up? You usually don't talk to me.'**

 **'I happen to wake up and was bored,' the Grim stated.**

 **'Ah.' That would make sense. Padfoot, despite Azkaban, still held one trait from Sirius from before he was falsely accused. And that was they both got bored easily.**

 **"*Groan* What cha lookin' at, partner?" Lily asked in a groggy voice, sitting up from her bed. Her red hair was sticking up in several places and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open. She wore a long sleeve shirt that seemed way too big for her and shorts for her sleep wear.**

Most of the guys blushed (or looked away in Harry's and Spirit's cases) at the sight of Lily's disheveled state. Yang growled at the girl on the screen, thinking she might be after Harry, whilst Hermione found herself seeing herself in Lily. She was almost the same when it came to waking up in the morning.

Only...Hermione didn't wear a bra to bed like Lily apparently did.

 **Harry looked at Lily, before he shrugged and looked back down at his photo album. "Just some old pictures," he said.**

 **Lily groaned as she slowly got out of bed and stumbled her way to Harry's bed. She sat down next to him and saw one of the moving pictures. "The photo's moving," she mumbled, thinking she was still asleep.**

 **Harry chuckled. "Yep. These are wizarding photos. They work like short recordings. Some can even talk back to you like a real person if there's enough magic put into it."**

 **Lily rubbed her eyes and stared blearily at the photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As her eyes finally adjusted, she blinked at the photo. The Harry in the photo was so different from the one sitting next to her. Not only was he shorter than his two friends (even for that age), he also seemed scrawny. The glow from the younger Harry's emerald green eyes seemed to have been dulled by the wire rimmed glasses on his face.**

"It really does," Weiss agreed. Harry's eyes seemed to glow with power, and the glasses seemed to dull considerably with those horrid glasses on.

"He's also far too skinny," Glynda observed. "Just how bad were the Dursleys to you, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not answering that," Harry said.

"Harry..." Hermione tried.

"I'm not answering it, Hermione. Drop it," he said. Hermione decided to stay silent, but not before sighing sadly.

 **She then focused on his friends. One was a taller kid with flaming red hair, not a true red like her own but more of an orange-red. He had blue eyes and a light sprinkling of freckles on his face.**

"Weasley family curse, I'm afraid," Ron sighed. "These rugged good looks."

"Good looks? I trust you're talking about the twins, are you not Ronald? After all, out of all your siblings, the twins are the most dashing," Hermione teased.

"Maybe. Honestly, I always thought the ladies would go after Bill first. He got most of the good traits of the Weasley and Prewitt lines. Lucky sod."

"Honestly, I thought Charlie would," Harry said. "Because, whether from personal experience or simply going off from what my fangirls say, chicks dig scars."

"You're only saying that because you have scars, Harry," Hermione admonished.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Harry shot back.

 **The other was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her front teeth seemed a bit big, and she seemed to have a book under her arm that looked to be too big for her to carry.**

"Um," Ruby said. "Am I the only one thinking the mini Hermione on screen needs some help carrying that book?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron said.

"If it was her heavy reading, maybe she'd need some help," Ron said.

"As it stands, however, that's her lite reading," Harry finished.

"THAT'S LITE?!" Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and JNPR screamed.

Hermione huffed. "Of course it's lite!" she pouted. "That book's only at about 2,557 pages long!"

"What do you consider heavy reading?!" Yang shouted.

"A book of about 1,257,449 pages long. AT minimum."

Weiss stared at the girl. "You're insane..." she muttered.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, Hermione," Harry and Ron said again.

"Accept it, Mione. You'll feel better," Harry said silkily.

"One of us. One of us," Ron chanted.

"Quiet you two!"

Glynda was impressed with Miss Granger. Such a thirst for knowledge, even at that age.

Ozpin, however, was dreading if his other ever met this mini Glynda.

For some reason, Glynda, Hermione, and Harry had the sudden desire to hit Ozpin, two because of an insult to their persons, one because of an insult to his Hermione.

Wait, his?

 **The three were happy, though. Lily watched as the three smiled for the camera and the redhead started pushing Harry playfully. Harry laughed and pushed back, which had the redhead push him into the bushy haired girl, who looked irritated at first, but quickly started laughing as well and the three started pushing each other around like it was just a game they were playing. The eventually stopped and the redhead and bushy haired girl threw and arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry threw his arms around theirs, all with big grins on their faces.**

"Daww! That's so cute!" Ruby squealed.

"It shows how close of friends they really are," Blake observed.

 **Lily smiled at the photo. "You were a cute kid," she teased.**

 **Harry chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I think we all were…at one point," he admitted.**

 **"Who are these two?" she asked, pointing to the redhead and bushy haired girl.**

 **Harry smiled. "Ron and Hermione," he said. "They were my first friends that were my own age. Ron's the redhead, and Hermione's the one with the book."**

 **"Yeah, ain't it a bit big for her?"**

 **Harry laughed loudly. "That? That was her lite reading! You should have seen her heavy reading!"**

 **"That's lite?!" Lily asked disbelievingly. She could barely get through a thirty chapter book, and this girl considered a book that Lily assumed was over several thousand pages lite reading?!**

"Again, insane." Weiss repeated. Hermione huffed. She is definitely not insane!

Harry laughed. "Just accept that no sane person would willingly read over a million pages Hermione."

"Says the one willingly go against several dangerous magical creatures!"

"I didn't say that was a sane thing to do, did I?"

 **"For her it was," Harry explained. He sighed, however, and closed the book while saying, "But enough reminiscing. It's time to get ready for class."**

 **Lily groaned and fell against Harry's bed. "Noooooo," she groaned out. "Five more minutes, please."**

 **Harry chuckled. "Sorry, but I've let you guys sleep for long enough." He stood up and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. He thrust it upwards and loud bang resounded through the dorm room, startling the other three occupants.**

"...And you call me the insane one?" Hermione deadpanned to everyone.

The huntsmen and huntresses-in-training are wide eyes. "No wonder my other was that paranoid." Weiss breathed. She would be to, if she had to go through that for two years.

"Trying living with him." Ron groaned. "Especially during fifth year." Hermione shuddered, remembering Harry giving both male AND female Gryffindors wake up calls.

Harry silently smirked to himself.

 **Lily let out a strangled cry as she bolted upwards from her position on Harry's bed. Isabella yelped loudly and she jumped up, tangling herself in her covers. Adam let out a cry of surprise and fell off his bed, hand reaching for Wilt but quickly remembered it was in his locker.**

 **Harry smirked at them. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.**

"That cheerful face is so annoying to wake up to." Ron complained.

"For once, I agree with you Ronald." Hermione sighed. Once again, Harry silently smirked.

 **"Potter!" Adam snarled. "What the hell was that for?!"**

 **"To wake you three the heck up," Harry said. "Classes start soon, and you guys didn't come here just to miss them."**

 **Isabella yawned tiredly. "Was it necessary to wake us up with a shotgun blast, though?" she asked.**

 **"No, but it sure is effective," Harry admitted, a smirk on his face.**

 **Adam, Isabella, and Lily glared at him, but they grumbled and began getting ready for the first class of the day.**

 **Ren** turned to Hermione and Ron. "How long has that been happening?"

"A couple of times in the second, third, and fourth year. Pratically every day in fifth year." Hermione summarized.

Ron groaned and put his hand in his face. "Harry is like a drill sergeant once he started teaching. He even had Sirius and Remus make a alarm charm to wake up those in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Those that he was training anyway."

Team RWBY and JNPR blanch a little at the description. They are glad that Harry didn't enter any of their teams in the book, though Weiss felt pity for her other.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next up, they will be reading about Port's class. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	35. Reading Ch 12: Badge's Heavy Burden Pt 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group is going to see Professor's Port lesson, which is very different from the canon. I hope you enjoy. P.S. Got a new story up, Harry Potter: Professor of Mahora Academy. A Negima x Harry Potter crossover. I recommend trying it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 12: The Badge's Heavy Burden Part 2

 **Later, Beacon Academy; Professor Port's classroom**

 **Ruby couldn't wait for the class to start. Their first few classes had been lousy academic classes. Ruby didn't mind them, but since she was the youngest student in Beacon, the professors treated her differently than the other students. It embarrassed Ruby. Why did everyone treat her like a porcelain doll? She was just as capable as everyone else!**

"Because you are the youngest to ever start on Beacon." Ren answered. "And considering your age and height, it's no wonder they did so."

"It still annoys me though." Ruby pouted.

 **She had hoped her next few teachers for the day wouldn't treat her differently. She already got enough snide remarks from the last two classes. Of course, they were silenced quickly when Yang caught wind of the insults.**

Harry look at her. "I sympathize with you. Insults behind your back is something you rather not deal with."

"Here, here." Blake, Hermione, and Jaune agreed. They all had to deal with insults from behind, for different reasons.

 **Currently, the young Huntress was sitting on the front row of the classroom with her team beside her. She looked around and saw team JNPR sitting behind her, while team HAIL was sitting next to her team. Harry seemed to be discussing something with Isabella while Lily looked asleep and Adam seemed to be passing notes back and forth with Blake, snickering at her when she turned red in the face. What was he sending her?**

"I really don't want to know," Blake affirmed.

 **"Monsters," Professor Port started to lecture, breaking Ruby out of her thoughts and getting everyone's attention. He was a portly man with greyish hair and mustache and wore a marron jacket. "Demons. Stalkers of the night. Yes. The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I mostly refer to them as…Prey! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed at his joke, but the students didn't think it was very funny.**

 **Professor Port saw that his joke didn't catch on, so he cleared his throat and continued. "And you will too, once you graduate from this prestigious school. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is teaming with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in.**

"That's how ours started as well," Weiss mentioned. Yang tensed because she knew what was about to happen next.

"Despite his faults, Peter is probably one of the most qualified professors at Beacon and certainly does have the right to call Grimm his 'prey,'" Glynda said. "But does he have to start off his class like that?"

"We all have our quirks, Glynda," Ozpin mentioned.

 **"Huntsmen, Huntresses." Here, Port winked made a clicking noise at Yang, who cringed and chuckled uneasily.**

"He actually tried to flirt with a student?!" Hermione demanded shrilly. "That's very unprofessional!"

"While it may seem that way, it's actually Peter's way of making sure everyone's listening to his lectures, Miss Granger," Ozpin explained. "Peter has a knack for doing such things to people that aren't paying attention. Many a young huntress have complained about that same instance, but Peter always replies with the same: 'If that offends you, then please stop offending me by not paying attention in class.' He wants all his students to succeed against Grimm, and to see a student die by Grimm hurts him badly."

"That's not to mention his wife would kill him if he actually flirted with a student," Glynda said.

"Well, there's that too," Ozpin chuckled.

"He still shouldn't do that, though," Hermione said with a tone.

 **"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you may ask? Why, the very world!" he proclaimed and thrust his fist in the air.**

 **The entire classroom was silent, unimpressed with the man. However, one guy in the back stood up and raised his fist with Port, exclaiming loudly. This caused everyone to turn and look at him. He slowly lowered his fist and sat down, embarrassed.**

Everyone laughed at the kid. "I felt I needed to throw my fist up just to help him not feel as embarrassed," Yang admitted. "But Port kind of weirded me out with his wink and tongue clicking."

"There's always one," McGonagall muttered, thinking back to when Sirius Black used to scream out "Minnie!" in her Transfiguration class.

 **"That is what you're training to become," Port finished. He placed his hands behind his back and turned to his desk. "And for your first lesson..." He walked over to his desk and picked up a small remote. He pressed a button and a screen came down from the ceiling. He pressed another and instantly a video fed popped up. Some students gasped at the sight they were shown.**

"What?" Weiss questioned, sitting a bit straighter. The other Beacon students did as well. "That didn't happen in the class. When we first went to that class, Port told a story about himself."

"So another difference in dimension?" Ren guessed.

"Most likely." Ozpin agreed.

 **The video fed was centered on a large Grimm. Larger than any of them had ever seen. Its black scales were covered in gashes and the bone plates seemed to have been shattered violently. It had two red bat-like wings sprawled out on either side of it. Its plate mask was broken in several places and its mouth went half way down its neck. Its tail was broken in several different places. Its whole body was steaming in several areas, and Grimm swarmed the body.**

Everyone's eyes widen at this. "Is that the same dragon Grimm Aegis fought?" Glynda questioned Ozpin quietly.

"Most likely." Ozpin answered.

Jaune spoke up. "This is gonna cause problems for us, isn't it?"

"Yep." Several of the teens deadpanned. They could that see that from miles away.

 **"The dragon Grimm of Mountain Glenn," Port said, uncharacteristically serious. "A month ago, this beast awoke from its slumber. We are not sure what woke it, only that there was severe earthquakes around Mountain Glenn at the time. I'm sure many of you remember?"**

 **Most of the class nodded. It had been horrifying to the denizens of Vale to see the massive beast. The earthquakes could be felt all the way to Patch. Most were glad it stayed at Mountain Glenn. Ruby leaned forward, interested in what Professor Port would say about the Grimm.**

Glynda and Ozpin look at one another. If Peter, of all people, is being serious about this, then it must be very important.

"Another difference." Weiss mentioned. "The earthquakes mentioned here, along with the fact that Ruby is actually interested in Port's first class." Ruby pouted. Could Weiss blame her? Port's story was boring! This is a better topic.

 **"When the army of Vale, as well as many Huntsman and Huntresses tried to get close to try and stop the beast, however, the area around Mountain Glenn became very unstable and volcanic," Port continued. "It was as if Mountain Glenn had become the heart of a raging volcano."**

 **"But Mountain Glenn isn't volcanic," Isabella called out suddenly. Ruby looked to her and noticed she looked…shocked. Not a surprising reaction, judging from everyone else's face, but there was something in her face that Ruby couldn't quite place. It was almost as if…she recognized something.**

"Why would she recognize that?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"More importantly, what could cause Mountain Glenn to become that unstable and volcanic?" Weiss asked. "The powers of the Maidens?" Ozpin shook his head.

"No, if you remember, we were already introduced to the character that did that damage," he replied. Everyone of the hunters and huntresses in training's eyes widened.

"Aegis!" Ren said.

"But how did he do all that to Mountain Glenn?!" Weiss demanded.

Harry suddenly felt something drop into the pit of his stomach.

 **"That it isn't, Miss Vulpes," Professor Port agreed. "The Huntsmen at the area assumed it was somehow created by whoever slayed the Grimm. The most popular theory is it was the mysterious Huntsman's Semblance; others still persist that it was a reaction of combining too much Dust and causing the violent reaction."**

 **Isabella clenched her hands. Harry wondered what the girl was thinking, but refrained from asking. First off, it wasn't his business. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Second off, the use of Legilimency on someone left him physically sick.**

"HARRY!/Mr. Potter!" Hermione and McGonagall screamed.

"It was the other me!" he protested, raising his hands up in surrender.

"What's Legilimency?" Blake asked.

"The exact opposite of Occulmency," Hermione hissed, still glaring at Harry. "It allows one to read another person's mind. And from what I've read, most of the time, it's not a pleasant experience."

"And you're judging me and my other for things we don't know anything about!" Harry said. "It was just saying he didn't like using Legilimency on people, and he might have had to use it as a last resort! Remember my other runs an entire group that protects Weiss's family's company!"

"Harry's not wrong," Ron said, getting a betrayed look from Hermione. "Think about it 'Mione. If someone attacked Schnee over there and interrogation didn't work, Legilimency would be the best bet. Even better if Harry didn't want to use normal interrogation methods." Hermione scowled, but otherwise dropped the subject.

"That is very useful though," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, who nodded in agreement.

 **"Now, as this is the only Grimm to date whose body hasn't disintegrated, it is obvious it would be a fine study as to what Grimm are, why they disintegrate after death, and perhaps, where they came from, right?" Many nodded to this. "But apparently, a Grimm's corpse that hasn't disappeared creates another problem. Can anyone tell me what that problem is?"**

 **There was silence for a while as everyone tried to think of what the problem Professor Port mentioned was. But before anyone could voice an answer, Harry spoke up.**

 **"It attracts Grimm." Everyone turned to Harry. He had a blank look on his face as he stared at the dragon's corpse. Port nodded.**

 **"Correct, Mister Potter," he answered, nodding. "The Grimm's body is attracting numerous Grimm to its location, concerning many Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as the citizens of Vale. And that's why understanding his beast is a must. Which is why, I have General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military, who is investigating the dragon Grimm personally, being one of the first to see the dragon fall as he was testing a new model of the Atlesian knights in the area when the beast awoke." As he said that, a video feed of General James Ironwood appeared next to the video feed of the dragon Grimm. James was an older man with black hair that was white at the sides, blue eyes, and wore a white overcoat over a grey undercoat and a red tie. Initially, he had what many assumed was a metal strip over his right eye.**

"That's very valuable information for us in the future," Glynda noted.

"Very," Ozpin agreed. Then he rolled his eyes. "On another topic, it does seem like James to be testing a new model of Atlesian Knights."

"Man needs to take a vacation," Glynda murmured.

"No he doesn't. Because every time he does, YOU take a week of leave from Beacon, then the students begin worrying about Grimm attacks on the school from all the screaming," Ozpin replied, making Glynda blush an atomic red as Yang grinned perversely. Blake blushed red, thinking about what Glynda and Ironwood might be doing behind closed doors and wondering if she could use it as 'inspiration' for her own book she was thinking of writing. Weiss, Pyrrha, Hermione, and Ren blushed while Nora laughed loudly. Harry, Ruby, Jaune, and Ron were confused until Harry finally got it, and blushed as well. McGonagall sighed.

 **Harry groaned loudly and banged his head on the table, causing everyone to look at him. "Hello to you too…Commander Potter," Ironwood said, emphasizing Harry's rank. Many looked at Harry in shock. They knew he was in high standing with the Atlesian military, being the leader/founder of the Animagus Corp., but few knew he had an official rank.**

"He even has a rank in the Atlesian military?!" Jaune screamed.

"It's not that surprising," Weiss said dully, examining her nails. "He did create the Animagus Corp. after all. In Atlas, every sanctioned militant organization is recognized by the Atlesian military."

"So Atlas is a dictatorship?" Hermione asked in interest. Weiss frowned at the witch.

"I suppose that's one way to put it," she said with a tone. "But all decisions go through the Atlesian Council, not General Ironwood."

"But..." Ruby asked uncertainly. "Isn't General Ironwood on the Atlesian council?" Weiss looked to Ruby in betrayal.

"So I guess...witch girl's statement is the...only way to put it," Yang snickered as Weiss turned to glare at the blonde haired wench.

 **"General," Harry said dully, finally looking back up at the screen. "Still trying and failing to research our giant friend there?" he asked, indicating the giant dragon Grimm. His team looked at him like he was crazy for questioning the General like that. Adam, however, looked impressed. Bad mouthing a general? That took guts.**

Everyone (save Ron and Hermione and McGonagall, who sighed) looked at Harry like he was nuts. "You're mad!" Weiss told him.

He shrugged and smirked. "I do aim to please." This caused Yang and Ron to laugh.

"You really should be more respectful to your superiors," Glynda said disapprovingly.

"I've never met the man," Harry reminded her. "And if I haven't missed my guess, my other might not like this guy too much after their last interaction." Glynda scowled but didn't say anything after that.

 **"As a matter of fact I am," Ironwood responded, not at all phased by Harry's attitude. The man had learned Potter wasn't his biggest fan. "Obviously, we're still having trouble because of the minor Grimm running around, but since you're in this class, you can help me out in giving an overview of the Grimm to your classmates."**

 **Blake was wondering why Ironwood would suggest that, but she soon got her answer after Harry asked rather irritably, "And why the hell should I?" People were looking at Harry like he had a death wish.**

Ozpin hummed. "You certainly don't lack balls, Mr. Potter," he commented.

"Meh. Five years of dealing with dangerous magical creatures and evil wizards does wonders to toughen a guy up."

"I'll take your word for it."

 **"Two reasons," Ironwood said. "The first is because you are the one who got close enough to study the thing without the Grimm noticing and gave us what we know now, which I'm still trying to figure out how you did."**

 **RBY looked over at Harry in shock, as did most of their other classmates. "How the hell did you do that?" Pyrrha asked. Blake wanted to know as well.**

 **Harry smirked. "I'm not telling," he said. "Neither will anyone one of the Schnees either, because they promised me they'd keep that secret."**

 **"I will find out one day, Potter," Ironwood warned. "Don't think I won't."**

 **Harry smirked. "Not likely."**

 **Ironwood sighed. "Anyways, the second is whether you like it or not, I'm still your superior, and I can order you to do so, but I don't want to resort to that over something as trivial as this."**

Everyone was shocked at that (except of course Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall). "How?" Glynda asked.

"Magic!" Harry said grandly.

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Blake asked.

"Nope!"

"How'd he do it, witch girl?" Yang asked Hermione, who looked at her like she was stupid.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Hermione said, waving her hands in front of her frantically. "I am NOT telling you! And it's not because Harry's giving his 'I'll work you 'till your bones shine through if you talk' stare! Nope! Not at all!"

Ron pretended to faint, hoping no one would ask him. He didn't need Harry to force him to swim the entirety of the Black Lake in his underwear.

Again.

 **Weiss sighed. Why did Harry have to test General Ironwood's patience? She was about to suggest something to Ironwood when she heard Harry sigh. "Fine." He straightened up and said in a formal voice, "First off, I didn't find out much. But what I did find is significant in its own right. One of the most pressing issue is the dragon secretes a black tar-like substance that, once it hits the ground, forms a new Grimm."**

 **Many were startled at that piece of information. Lily grimaced. 'A Grimm that can spawn more Grimm? I don't want to fight that thing.'**

 **"It also seems to have the capability to ignite this tar and set itself ablaze. An Atlesian solider witnessed this during their exercise, and when I studied the beast, I leaned the tar substance shares the same properties as one of the chemicals a dragon stores normally in its body that allows it to breath fire. It works by combining two or more chemicals and sending them up the throat and when they combine with air, it combusts. However, the difference with this stuff is that it's only one of those chemicals and it was…mutated."**

 **"Mutated?" Ruby asked.**

 **"To the point that even the best geneticists couldn't identify it," Ironwood commented. "And that's mainly because we can't keep a viable sample of it because it either evaporates or morphs into a Grimm."**

 **"Messy business, it is," Harry continued. "Other than that, it's simply a Grimm in the form of a dragon with flight and has the abnormal trait of not turning back to the dust where it belongs."**

The more they hear about the Grimm, the more shocked and horrified the group is. "Yep. Definitely a lot of trouble." Jaune gulped.

"A Grimm that can make other Grimm, ignite the tar that comes out of it, and doesn't turn back into dust?" Glynda listed off, looking very trouble. She then turn to Ozpin. "We need to do something about this in the future."

Ozpin nodded to this, a serious frown on his face. "We should tell Qrow and Ironwood this when we get out as well."

"Assuming they would believe all of this."

"Assuming they would."

 **Everyone heard someone scoff. "That's all? Shouldn't have expected much from a mutt like you," Cardin Winchester sneered from his place at the top of the room.**

Several of the group frowned or downright scowled at the sound of Cardin. "Oh, and he thinks he could do better?" Blake asked sarcastically, with anger filled in the tone.

"He's even a bigger idiot than we thought if he does." Weiss stated, anger laced in her tone. "And that's saying a lot."

Hermione and Ron glared at Cardin on the screen while Harry felt some annoyance, but not as much as he did with Malfoy. Almost like the words didn't effect. ' _Guess I'm getting more and more of my other's personality. I would've been angry at the insult in the beginning.'_

The teachers frowned at this. "We need to deal with Cardin at some point Ozpin." Glynda told the headmaster. He nodded in agreement to this.

 **RWBY turned to glare at him for different reasons, and AIL of HAIL did the same. Harry looked at all of them, however, and shook his head. They all calmed down, but they still glared at Cardin. Harry simply looked up at Cardin and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"There's not much to say on it, Mr. Winchester," Harry said calmly. "But then again, I guess I can say it's a lot smarter than you." This caused a lot of snickering while Cardin flushed angrily. "After all, it is older than you. Age comes experience. And also…" He motioned towards the footage, "if you think you can do better and not get caught by a horde of Grimm, be my guest. If even General Ironwood, one of the most accomplished Huntsmen in the world, general of the Atlesian military and headmaster of the Atlas Academy, is hesitant to go near it, what hope do you have?"**

That little scene got most of them from angry to very amused. Several of them smirked or laughed at the fact that Cardin got told. "He just got told." Yang and Nora laughed.

"With no mercy." Blake said with a vindicate smirk.

Ron and Hermione smirked. Insulting Harry only leads you in embarrassment.

 **Cardin was furious. But before he could voice his opinions, Ironwood spoke up: "That's enough." He looked up at Cardin and said, "I'd suggest you get over your prejudices, young man. One day, it will get you into serious trouble." Cardin huffed and turned away. Ironwood glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Harry. "And you, Commander Potter, I'd suggest a lesson in sodality and discursion would be in order for you."**

"I have to agree with General Ironwood." Glynda stated with a frown. "Antagonizing a person is not the smartest thing to do."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the type to take things lying down." Harry said without a care. "If someone insult me, I insult right back. If they draw their wand at me, I'll get mine. I don't take things lying down. Not anymore."

Glynda frowned even more at the last statement, but didn't pry, nor did anyone else.

 **Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah," he said without care.**

 **Ironwood sighed. "Well, I guess that's enough for today, Peter," he said. "Plus, I'm sure you have more stuff you want to cover before your class ends. Ironwood out."**

"Look like the unique part of this chapter is over." Yang stated. "Now, we'll see Weiss floundering around with the Grimm."

Weiss glared at her. She wasn't floundering around! She was just, well, the Grimm was more difficult than most.

And she's ignoring the fact that many of her moves were stupid back then.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, make sure to check out the new story I've mentioned. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	36. Reading Ch 12: Badge's Heavy Burden Pt 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group is gonna see how the other Weiss fight the Grimm, as well as what happens after class. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 12: The Badge's Heavy Burden Part 3

 **"Goodbye, General," Port said as the video feed ended. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I think we have time for a demonstration. Would anyone like to come forth and show us their skills?" Many hands were raised. "Let's see…Miss Schnee!" he called out, making the girl smirk.**

"Another small difference." Blake mentioned, getting the attention of magic users.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

Blake ignored Weiss's pleading to stay silent and continued. "In our class, Port ended the lecture by saying a huntsman or huntress must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise. When he asked who thinks they're the embodiment of those traits, Weiss stated that she was."

Cue the looks of disbelief from the Golden Trio. "Seriously?" Ron was the first to speak. "Not even Hermione was that arrogant in the past."

"I was arrogant!" Hermione protested while Weiss flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mione, but you kinda were." Harry admitted, getting a betrayed look from the girl. "You always showed off your intelligence to everyone during first year, especially Ron."

That caused Hermione to flush as well, and look away.

 **A few moments later, Weiss was in her usual attire with Myrtenaster held out in front of her. Port had moved a large cage into the room, which was moving around like something was trying to get out of it.**

"Wait a minute, he got a Grimm inside a cage?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "How did he do that?"

"Professor Port always had a knack at capturing Grimm alive." Ozpin explained. "His boasting are not always just talk. He possessed a high level of skill to be a teacher at Beacon."

"And love to display it." Glynda muttered, recalling the times Port spoke and showed off his skills. Some of those times come to bite him in the butt.

 **"Go get 'em, Weiss!" Yang cheered with her fist in the air.**

 **"Fight well!" Blake cheered quietly, waving a small team RWBY flag around.**

 **"Go and represent team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, excited to see her skills in full.**

 **Cardin looked at Ruby irritably while Weiss smirked. "No problem," she told her partner. Compared to what Harry put her through, what was the worse Port could dish out?**

"And there's another change!" Yang chirped. "When Ruby tried to cheer her on, Weiss got really pissed."

"Well, she wasn't paying attention in class, and it was irritating me," Weiss defended herself. Ruby pouted.

"It's not my fault that he talked about himself more then he teached! He was boring!" she said, crossing his arms.

"I don't blame her," Ron said. "I've had enough of Lockhart talking about himself. If I had to listen to another teacher talk about his life story, I'd probably poke my eyes out with my own wand."

"I think I'll need to have another chat with Port about actually teaching again," Ozpin muttered into his coffee.

Glynda frowned. "That aside, you really shouldn't grow too confident, Miss Schnee," she lectured. "Fighting Grimm is not something you need to take lightly.

Weiss didn't look offended. "No offense, Professor Goodwitch, but have you SEEN the craziness this other Harry can do? I think my other can handle herself." Harry smirked.

 **"Are you ready?" Professor Port asked, hefting his large blunderbuss/axe off his shoulder.**

 **"Yes, sir," she said, locking into her stance.**

 **Port nodded. "Very well!" he said loudly and slammed the axe head of his weapon down on the lock of the cage. A boarbatusk came rushing out at Weiss, who reacted quickly and jumped over the Grimm, rolling as she hit the ground and turning sharply to face her opponent.**

 **"Ho, Ho! Exceptional skill!" Professor Port praised. "Very well executed, Miss Schnee!"**

 **Weiss smirked. This was nothing. She worked to try and predict Harry's movements. A boarbatusk's blind charge? Child's play.**

"She does have a point there," Ren spoke. "From what I've seen, Harry is rather unpredictable with his fighting style and reacts more on instinct and opportunity rather than uniform and coria graphed attacks."

Ozpin hummed. "That's true."

 **The boarbatusk turned and pawed the ground angrily as it started to charge again. Weiss stood her ground as the Grimm ran closer. Just as it reached her, she used a Glyph to quickly move to the side to avoid the Grimm. She was analyzing the Grimm, something Harry had drilled into her head numerous times. Don't attack until you're sure it won't change its tactics on you.**

"Smart," Glynda nodded.

Hermione beamed. "You seem to have gotten over your 'jump in without a plan' phase, Harry," she teased.

"Well it was bound to happen," he huffed.

 **"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged from her seat, her hands clenched in front of her chest. Cardin glared at Ruby, but no one noticed but Blake and Harry, both of whom frowned at the orange haired kid.**

 **Weiss dodged another charge and was satisfied with her observation, she jumped a few feet away from the boarbatusk and prepared to attack. "Weiss!" Ruby called out from behind her. "Go for the underbelly! There's no armor there!"**

 **Weiss was about to reply when she was interrupted by Cardin's loud shout of, "Would you just shut up?!" Ruby cringed at the statement, and Weiss turned and glared at Cardin. While Ruby's statement wasn't needed, at least she was being nice and trying to be helpful!**

"Another change!" Yang shouted, earning a glare from Weiss.

 **"What's your problem?!" she asked the irate Hunter in training.**

 **"Weiss! Pay attention!" Harry shouted. Weiss turned and saw the boarbatusk spinning in place, preparing to charge her. Her eyes widened as instinct took over. She created a Glyph under the Grimm and herself. The Glyph under the Grimm flashed and the Grimm was sent into the air. Weiss kicked off hers and thrust her sword into the soft underbelly of the boarbatusk and sent it flying at the wall. The boar Grimm flew past Professor Port's head. He looked to the Grimm when it hit the wall. He laughed joyfully.**

 **"Stupendous! We have the makings of a future Huntress in the making here!" he praised, and the class clapped. "I think that's enough for today! And remember, my students! Stay vigilant!"**

 **'Heh. Constant vigilance!' Harry mused in amusement and turned to look at Weiss. Weiss panted lightly as she tried to catch her breath. She turned back to Ruby and nodded a small smirk on her face. Ruby's lit up and nodded back eagerly, a silent question being answered. Weiss, however, broke away and turned to glare at Cardin, who sneered and walked out of the classroom. Harry frowned at the guy's attitude.**

Harry frowned at Cardin as well. Glynda, Ozpin, and McGonagall did as well, but the others were too busy complimenting Weiss.

 **"You were awesome, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.**

 **"Was there any doubt?" Weiss asked haughtily, obviously proud of herself.**

Glynda shook her head at his. "Ms Schnee, did you forget that you let yourself get distracted by Mr Winchester's comment? While I can't fault you defending your teammate, you still allowed that to happen. And that could lead to injury or death."

Weiss felt herself discouraged at her teacher's, until Harry spoke up. "But still, you did a good job and reacted quickly on time." Harry told her, smiling. "So you still did good."

Weiss's discouragement was wiped away at Harry's word and smiled slightly at him in thanks.

 **"Yes, there was," Harry said. Weiss turned and glared at him. "You got distracted. And while I can't fault you for it, you still allowed yourself to get distracted." He smiled at her and said, "But good job, nonetheless."**

Ozpin nodded to this. "I'm glad to see that you point out what she did wrong, yet still compliment and encouraged her." Ozpin told Harry.

Harry shrugged. "It's best not to let every thing you did wrong discourage, but you can't forget about them either. Otherwise, you will never improve."

"Wise words, Mr. Potter."

 **Weiss had been discouraged when Harry told her, her mistake, but she smiled slightly when he said she did a good job. Harry nodded to her. "Come on, let's get to our last class."**

 **They all nodded and stood and made their way out of the classroom. Ruby took a bit longer to get her stuff gathered up, so she came out last. She walked out when she heard, "Hey, kid." She turned to see Cardin leaning against the wall beside the door.**

 **"Um, Hi, Cardin?" she asked uncertainly. "What's wrong-"**

 **"You're pathetic."**

 **She looked at him, startled. He glared at her. "I don't know how you snuck into Beacon, but it's obvious that you don't know shit about being here," he said darkly.**

Immediately, Yang got angry. "Excuse me?!" Yang exclaimed, scowling and clenching her fist. "What the hell does he know?!"

"Ruby did not sneak in! She earn her place here!" Blake stated, hating the bully more and more. The others look angry at this, as well.

 **"That's not true!" Ruby protested.**

 **"Then why the hell were you distracting your partner when she was fighting a Grimm?!" he demanded. Ruby flinched a bit at that but she didn't back up.**

 **"You distracted her more than me, and she was doing fine until you shouted at me!"**

 **"I shouldn't have had too! You're nothing more than a child trying to play grown up!" Ruby flinched away from him. Cardin scoffed. "It's quite obvious Ozpin made a mistake. Leave Beacon and go home, little girl." He walked around her and left. Ruby stood there, shaking slightly.**

Yang growled, her eyes turn red while Ruby looked down, remembering her own first days at Beacon. The other teens are scowling and/or growling in anger as well while the teachers all have disappointed frown on their faces.

"What right does he have to say that?" Hermione hissed in anger. "He does not know the Headmaster nor Ruby!"

"He's just jealous that Ruby manage to get to Beacon at age fifteen rather than wait to become seventeen like everyone else." Ren said with a frown and crossed her arms. "That's still no excuse to tear her down like that." Weiss winced a little, recalling herself doing the same thing Cardin did, albeit less cruel.

 **Was he right? Did Ozpin make a mistake? Ruby wanted to think he didn't, but Cardin did have some good points. Maybe he was right. Everyone glared at her like she didn't belong. She wasn't wanted here.**

Yang looked at her little sister in concern. "Ruby….were you thinking the same thing back then?" Yang asked her. Ruby look away for a moment before deciding to speak.

"...Whenever you aren't looking, there are some who would glare at me like that." Ruby admitted softly. "Because of those glares, as well as Weiss's words, I probably would've quit Beacon and try to go back to Signal if not for Professor Ozpin." Again, Weiss wince at this.

"I was wrong back then." Weiss told Ruby, looking a bit guilty. "You've become a good leader, and haven't steered us wrong before, not counting your childish moments." Ruby pouted a little at that. "You don't feel that way now, do you?"

Ruby shook her head. "I had some doubts from time to time, but not anymore. I know I can be a leader now." Several of her friends smiled at that.

Ozpin smiled as well. It seems like he made the right choice in making Ruby the leader.

 **"What a jackass," Ruby heard from behind her. She turned and saw Harry and Adam glaring at Cardin's retreating back.**

 **"What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Coming to find you," Harry responded, turning to look at her. "You were straggling behind, so Adam and I volunteered to come find you. Imagine our surprise to hear that asshole talking smack about you."**

 **Ruby looked down. "Do you think he was right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" she asked quietly.**

 **"Do you honestly think Winchester knows more than the headmaster of Beacon?" Adam asked incredulously.**

"Adam have a point." Blake said. "It's stupid to think that Cardin, of all people, knows more than the Headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin slightly nodded to this. He doesn't choose team leaders recklessly.

 **Ruby looked down, flushing with embarrassment. "No."**

 **"Then don't worry about it," Harry told her. "After all, you're more of a leader than he will ever be."**

 **Ruby looked to him. "How can you be so sure? What Cardin said…"**

 **"Was bias as hell," Adam interrupted. "And hypocritical."**

"Two more good points." Jaune stated. Then he smiled. "He always was more of man-child, considering he's acting like a typical high school bully."

Several laughs come from the statement. "Oh, we have to use that at Malfoy if he decides to mess with us again." Ron laughed, with Harry and even Hermione agreeing.

 **"A real leader isn't the one who just leads their team," Harry said. "A true leader is the one that encourages their team, making sure they are doing their best, and working to better them."**

 **"But you've got to bear the burden when something goes wrong," Adam muttered forebodingly.**

' _So true.'_ Harry and Ozpin thought at the same time, unknowingly. The two of them have been in leadership positions, Ozpin more than Harry, and also observed leaders, good and bad.

 **"Well, said, Mr. Potter, Mr. Taurus," Ozpin's voice came from behind Ruby. They turned to see him standing there, mug of coffee and cane in hand. "It still remains to be seen if I'm wrong or not."**

 **"Professor Ozpin," Ruby mumbled.**

 **"Miss Rose," he said. "I understand what Mr. Winchester hurt you; and please take solace in the fact that while I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on the planet, I don't think naming you leader of team RWBY was one of them." He smiled at the young girl, who blushed at the praise.**

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ozpin. What does he mean when said that made 'more mistakes than any man, woman, and child'? What mistakes was he talking about?

While most would just dismiss it as the price of being a leader, Harry has a good nose on suspicious like that. What kind of mistakes does that man mean?

 **Ozpin turned around. "You've been gifted with a heavy burden," he told her. "And sometimes, that is the worst curse anyone can bear." He started walking off. "Just remember, Miss Rose, it's not the title that makes you a great leader, it's the attitude you exude to your teammates. Remember that."**

Glynda nodded. "A lot of these things Professor Ozpin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Taurus are true."

"Well, they've all been a leader for a long period of time, Ozpin the longest." Blake said. "They bound to know more than Winchester."

 **Ruby nodded. Harry and Adam smirked at the words. "He's not wrong, you know," Adam told the young leader. He knew better than most that if your attitude was poor, your subordinates would not listen to you. He used to have that problem with the White Fang.**

 **Harry nodded. "Never doubt yourself, Ruby," he told her with a smile. "Otherwise, idiots like Cardin win. Trust me, I've dealt with enough to know." He flashed her a manic smile, and she giggled slightly. He laughed as well. "Come on! The others are waiting for us, and combat class is about to start."**

 **Ruby nodded quickly and started walking to the next class, her head held high. Adam smirked as he followed her, with Harry bringing up the rear.**

"It look like Mr. Potter and Mr. Taurus words helped bring her spirits up even more so." Ozpin said, getting nods in agreement.

Harry blushed and shrugged. Honestly, he felt that Ozpin could still handle it.

 **A few minutes later; Auditorium/ Combat classroom, Beacon Academy**

 **Ruby, Adam, and Harry walked into the auditorium and found the others on the benches closest to the stage. They walked up to the benches and sat down where they could find a seat. Adam sat next to Nora on one bench. Ruby sat in-between Yang and Blake on the same bench. Harry sat at the end of another bench beside Lily.**

 **Harry looked over and noticed Isabella seemed irritable. "What's up, Isabella?" he asked.**

 **"Winchester," she said with gritted teeth. Harry sighed tiredly. He looked over to the guy in question and saw him laughing with his team. Harry scowled.**

 **"Just when I think I've left Malfoy behind," Harry mumbled, "I find another equally prejudiced snob to take his ferrety place."**

"No kidding." Ron muttered. "It seems no matter where we go, we bound to find another kind of Malfoy."

"Bullies are always gonna be around schools." Hermione sighed. "I've come to accept that for a long time."

"Here, here." Harry agreed.

Ruby look at them curiously. "Why did you call this Malfoy guy a ferret?" Harry and Ron smirked.

"He has the face of one, as well as the hair." Harry stated, getting a few laughter from the mental image.

 **"Huh? What about ferrets?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at Harry in confusion. He realized what he said and chuckled sheepishly.**

 **"Just saying Winchester reminds me of an old bully back home," he said. The three teams were curious about more information about his home, but before they could ask, they heard something slam onto the stage floor. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden noise.**

 **"Alright, you cute little would-be Hunters and Huntresses!" a familiar voice called out, making RWBY, JNPR, and HAIL look up in shock. "I don't care who you are, or where you came from! From here on out, however you were taught up to this point is wrong! And it's up to me to make sure you know how to fight the right way!"**

The teens' eyes widen in shock before Blake remembered something. "Oh right. Summer is going to be our others' combat instructor."

Ruby's eyes shined with excitement and a bit of envy for her other. This is going to be so cool!

 **The three teams stared in shock at the woman on the stage. Her legs were covered with dark denim jeans tucked into dark colored knee high boots. She wore a dark colored vest with red accents and of course a pristine white cloak. Her hair was a bit shorter than when team HAIL found her, but not by much. Her silver eyes sparkled with mischief and glee as an almost sinister grin graced her beautiful face. At her feet was a large metal box for some reason.**

"Um, why does she have a box?" Ron asked out loud. The others were wondering the same thing.

Glynda and Ozpin look at each other. "You don't think she…." Glynda trailed off.

"I think she did." Ozpin sighed.

 **"My name is Summer Rose!" the matriarch of the Xiao Long-Rose family announced loudly. "And for the next four years, I'm your new combat instructor, best friend, and of course…" She stared evilly down at the students. "Your worst fucking nightmare!"**

 **'MOM?!/MRS. ROSE?!' were the prevailing thoughts of RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL.**

Blake, Jaune, Weiss, and Ren gulped a little at the stare Summer is giving the class, as well as Summer's last words. "Why do I have the feeling that our others are doom to have constant aches?"

"For what is worth Mr. Arc, I sincerely apologize for what Summer is going to put all of you through." Ozpin said sympathetically. That didn't reassure the boy, not one bit.

 **And that's the end. Next up, the Ruby and Cardin, as well as Pyrrha and Harry fight. That chapter might be a bit tougher to do than most of the others. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	37. Reading Ch 13: RvsC & PvsH, Round 2 Pt 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, the group is gonna read about a lot of events happening during this chapter, and the other parts after it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 13: Ruby vs. Cardin & Pyrrha vs. Harry, Round II! Part 1

"Hermione, are you going to give the next book to someone?" Harry asked her. Hermione ignored him, flipping to the next page. "Hermione!"

"Come on, just one more chapter please!" Hermione pleaded with the puppy eyes. Harry resisted for a moment, but just like any man, his will eventually crumbled.

"Fine." He sighed. "But the next chapter, give the book to someone else." Hermione nodded and went back to reading eagerly. " **Chapter 13: Ruby vs. Cardin & Pyrrha vs. Harry, Round II!..."**

Several perked up at this, especially Ruby and Pyrrha. "I'm going to get another match with Harry?" Pyrrha questioned with a big smile. Hopefully, he won't be doing any tests in that fight.

"And it look like my little sis will have her revenge against Cardin." Yang stated with an evil grin. Ruby, however, look a bit nervous at the prospect of fighting in a crowd. While she got a bit better with dealing with other people, she know her other is still as socially awkward when she first got to Beacon.

 **Safe house somewhere in Vale**

 **Cinder smiled as she opened up the feed to Harry's combat class. Leaning back in her chair beside Aegis's bed as he slept, Cinder decided to check up on what Harry was doing at the moment. She figured this would be a great way to pass the time as she waited for more instructions from her master…**

Several frowned/scowled in irritation at the reminder of who Cinder actually is, with Ruby looking depress. But then a few things caught their interest.

"Wait a minute, she's has a camera in our class?" Yang questioned with wide eyes.

"More importantly, did anyone else notice the last part of that paragraph?" Blake stated with narrowed eyes. "Cinder has a master." Is it the same in their world? Also, who is her master?

Harry saw a strange look in Ozpin's eyes before it was masked. He narrowed his eyes. What is he hiding?

 **"Alright, you cute little would-be Hunters and Huntresses!" a clear, bell-like voice startled the woman from her thoughts. "I don't care who you are, or where you came from! From here on out, however you were taught up to this point is wrong! And it's up to me to teach you how to fight the right way!"**

 **Cinder stared wide eyed as a woman with silver eyes and a white cloak walked up onto the stage and say, "My name is Summer Rose, and for the next four years, I'm your new combat instructor, best friend, and of course…" She gave an unnerving smile. "Your worst fucking nightmare!"**

 **'S-S-S-Summer?! NO! It can't be! She's dead!' Cinder panicked and scoured through several archives and videos Beacon stored to try and understand just what was going on at Beacon. She opened the video of Harry's initiation, something she had been meaning to view anyway, and saw him exit a hole with his new team (with Adam Taurus and two others she didn't know) and Summer in tow.**

Cinder's reaction caught everyone's interest. "Look like someone is afraid of mom." Yang sang.

"But how does she know her?" Pyrrha questioned.

"She may have heard of her reputation." Glynda answered for Pyrrha. "Summer has been well known for her frightening skill level."

 **Then the Death Eater crawled out. Cinder was shocked. 'Little Summer Rose actually survived in the Death Eater tunnels?' She knew of the tunnels, of course. Her master had told her of them, and warned her never to attempt to draw out the Death Eaters inside. Her master had said Death Eaters cared little for anything that wasn't killing man and his creations and would never view anyone that wasn't a Grimm an ally.**

 **Even the Maidens had stayed clear of these Grimm when they first obtained their powers.**

"Yes, the Maidens would avoid those creatures if they existed in our world." Ozpin mused. And even their Summer, the one without Maiden powers, could be one of the few who could survive a Death Eater nest for over a decade.

 **And Cinder knew of Summer's fear rather well. She actually began chuckling in sheer amusement as she closed the video of Harry's initiation.**

"From the sounds of it, she may have heard more than her reputation." Ren stated. "It seems like she know Summer very well."

"But how?" Weiss questioned. "And does Cinder know Summer in our dimension?" The group turned to Spirit for the answers, as usual.

Spirit didn't hesitate. "As far as I know, Cinder doesn't know Summer in your dimension, at least not personally. As for how, well, just keep reading. You'll find out."

 **'Oh, Harry,' she thought, 'you never cease to amaze me. And now thanks to you, I have Summer to contend with. Annoying, but…' She zoomed the camera in on a black-red haired student with Summer's silver eyes. Cinder cursed herself for not seeing it earlier. 'Everyone has their weak point.'**

"Oh, she better not go after my sister!" Yang raged, her eyes going red.

"Ms. Xiao-Long, calm down." Mcgonagall said sternly, giving the girl a firm glare. "I know you're worried, but getting angry right now isn't going to solve a thing." Yang growled, but did as she told at the Transfiguration Professor's glare.

' _When I get the chance, I might ask her for some advice.'_ Glynda thought to herself.

 **Auditorium/Combat classroom; Beacon Academy**

 **Summer smirked darkly as she scanned the room. First and second year students all crowded into the auditorium for their last class of the day. Her eyes found teams RWBY, JNPR, and HAIL; and she smirked at them. They were, currently, doing their best impression of a goldfish.**

 **The looks on their faces were her new favorite memory.**

"Mom!" Ruby whined while Yang pouted.

Jaune felt the urge to slam his head on the table, but refrained. At least he wasn't the only one being laughed at.

 **"Rose?" a girl in the back questioned with a sneer. "No wonder that little girl got into Beacon. Her mommy's a fucking teacher."**

"Grab her!" Blake shouted, and instantly, Pyrrha and Nora grab Yang as she was about to punch the TV.

"What to say that in front of my face you skank? Huh?!"

Spirit sighed, and with a wave of his hand, push Yang back onto the couch. "I recommend controlling your temper Yang." Spirit told her calmly. "While I understand why you're angry, breaking the TV isn't going to help. Stand down, or I'm going to strap you into the chair until you cool down."

Yang gave him a fiery glare, but Spirit only met her with an icy cool stare. Finally, after a moment, Yang sat back and nodded reluctantly, her red eyes turning back to lilac.

 **The statement was heard throughout the auditorium, and Ruby winced at the mocking tone. However, she sat straighter in her seat, Harry's advice about letting idiots win ringing in her head. She would not let someone's petty words get to her.**

 **Harry nodded in approval to this, and sent a smile to Ruby, causing to the girl blush a little.**

 **Summer, however, had no restraints. She looked over at the girl in irritation. "Eh?" she ground out crossly. She vanished in a gust of wind, and reappeared next to the girl before slamming her boot into the girl's head. The next thing the student knew, her head was slamming into the metal box Summer had brought with her.**

 **"Listen here, little girl," Summer hissed. "Firstly, I've been indisposed for close to ten years and had no part in Miss Rose's placement in Beacon. That stands between her, her father, and Headmaster Ozpin. Secondly, her being accepted into Beacon came BEFORE I was offered this teaching gig. Thirdly, your condescension of my daughter is not wanted, NOR is it needed."**

 **She kicked the girl, and she flew into the far wall in front of her. "Now shut your mouth, or I'll sew it shut for ya," Summer said tetchily. The other students were shocked at the display of power Summer displayed. Many were staring at her and the student she kicked in muted shock.**

The same is happening with the teens reading, with Ron being the most shocked, since he didn't see Summer's skills when they read the fight against the Grimm. ' _So fast!'_ Ruby stated in awe, eyes shining.

"How fast is she?!" Hermione exclaimed. If this is the speed of a Summer recovering, who knows how fast Summer really is.

 **"Did you see that?!" one student whispered loudly.**

 **"She just vanished!" another whispered back.**

 **"Wait! That can't be-! It's Summer Rose! The Summer Rose! The White Hurricane!"**

 **"No way! You mean that Huntress that killed over a hundred Grimm in a matter of seconds?! THAT Summer Rose?!"**

 **"Oh my, God! No wonder that Rose girl got into Beacon early! If she's anything like her mother, she must be a real monster in combat!"**

The group was shocked to hear about Summer's achievement. "She really did that?!" Ron shouted.

Ozpin nodded. "She was the best after all," he said, taking a sip of coffee.

Glynda hummed in agreement. "Of course, in our reality, it was more of a matter of minutes than seconds," she admitted. "I wonder why this version of her did all that in mere seconds?"

Ozpin had an idea, but thought it best to wait and see if he was right.

"Still," Weiss said in shock. "To be able to take on a hundred Grimm like that..."

Ruby was awestruck. "Mom's so awesome!"

Meanwhile, RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL were lost in their own thoughts:

 **'Whoa! Mom's really, really fast!' Ruby thought in amazement. 'I wanna race her! I wanna race her!'**

 _'So do I!'_ Ruby whined in her head, stars dancing around her.

 **'Holy shit! She left a fucking DENT in the wall!' Yang sweated. 'Now I know where I get my temper from, at least.'**

"Definitely," Yang mumbled, pale as a sheet.

 **'I didn't even see her move!' Blake thought, panicking. 'She was faster than Ruby! The fuck?!'**

"That's what I'm thinking!" Blake said quickly.

 **'So…This is the strength of an S-class Huntress!' Weiss thought, wide eyed. 'I…I have my work cut out for me. If THIS is the level I need to be!'**

Weiss quickly began taking notes as fast as she could, hoping to remind herself later of this moment.

 **'As if she wasn't scary enough before!' Jaune raved in his head, sweat collecting on the back of his neck. 'I mean, Grimm damn! How am I supposed to survive whatever hellish training this woman can cook up after being hounded by Grimm for ten years?! I'll be lucky to even keep up with it AND keep up with my OWN training regimen!'**

 _'You've GOT to be FRIGGIN kidding me!'_ Jaune thought in terror. _'WHY?! WHY CAN'T I CATCH A GRIMM DAMNED BREAK!'_ _ **  
**_ **  
'I knew from the rumors she was one of the best Huntresses in the world, but this is just insane!' Pyrrha thought. 'I couldn't keep track of her! It was like she didn't even move at all!'**

"T-That was..." Pyrrha muttered, trying to comprehend what she just saw.

 **'Oh my, gosh! That was sooooooooo AWESOME!' Nora squealed mentally. 'I hope she teaches us how to do that!'**

 **'…We're screwed,' was the only thought Ren could form. He knew very well when they were all in over their heads. And Summer was WAY over their heads.**

"Ah, come on Ren!" Nora whined. "We'll be just fine! She seems really really nice!" Everyone but Ren looked at her like she was nuts.

Ren sighed. "Nora?"

"Yes?"

He gave her a flat stare. She frowned at him.

"Stop that."

Stare.

"I said stop that!"

Stare.

"Plllllleeeeeesssssseeeeeeee, stop!"

Raised eyebrow.

"Ugh! Fine!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "I'll stop!" Everyone looked impressed.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked. Ren just smiled.

"Experience."

 **'I…I…I…' Isabella couldn't even form words, she was so shocked.**

 **'Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! I'm gonna learn from Summer-fucking-Rose?! AWESOME SAUCE!' Lily exclaimed mentally with a crazed smirk on her face. Lily, and many other young girls, were inspired to become Huntresses because of Summer Rose. She was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.**

Most looked at the book incredulously as Nora cheered. "You got that right, Lily girl!"

"Well," Glynda said uncertainly, "the book's not wrong." Many a young Huntress were inspired by Summer's selflessness and honor.

 **'...Okay…Need to make sure I never piss this woman off,' Adam thought while shook in slight fear.**

That shocked Blake. Summer scared Adam? That was...actually amusing.

 **'If this is Summer while RECOVERING from ten years of malnourishment and insomnia, then a fully healthy and WELL-RESTED Summer must be a damn nightmare in a fight!' Harry observed fearfully, his eyes wide. 'Wait. Forget nightmare! She's a fucking night terror!' Harry understood his abilities well. He was Pyrrha's level in Aura combat, and at minimum Bellatrix Lestrange's level in Magical combat. Yet, Summer just demonstrated that she could kick his ass soundly no matter what style he would use, and she looked as if she wasn't even trying!**

Everyone was shocked at Harry's evaluation of his skills. "Bellatrix Lestrange's level?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"W-Well," Hermione said, just as shocked, "he did have two years to train, and Harry's always good at doing the impossible..."

"Excuse me," Weiss had to ask, "but what's so shocking about this other Harry being at Bellatrix Lestrange's level in magic combat?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is considered the best wand in all of Great Britain," McGonagall explained numbly. "When she was arrested by Aurors after attacking the Longbottom family, she killed no less than 7 highly trained wizards and witches, and is the most dangerous witch in the whole Wizarding World. Her skill with a wand is so great, it's rumored that only the Dark Lord himself can beat her."

That made the hunters and huntresses in training and Harry and Ron pale. "Damn, mate," Ron muttered. "I knew you were good, but that's just bloody ridiculous."

"I'm right there with you, Ron," Harry mumbled.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter," Ozpin praised, his interest in the young man rising. If that's what he was capable of in two years, what would he have been like if he had been BORN on Remnant?

 **The student jumped up and glared at Summer. "Jesus, lady! You can't just kick me around like that!" she screamed angrily.**

 **"You'll find that I can," Summer retorted. "This is a COMBAT school, miss. Designed for training WARRIORS. If I think it can help you become strong enough to survive the real world, then I have free reign to do whatever the hell I want."**

"That's true." Ozpin admitted. "If a teaching method help students be better at fight, as well as better people, then teachers are allowed to use those methods."

"Summer is going to test how true that is, I just know it." Glynda muttered in exasperation.

 **While most students were staring at Summer in shock, one student was smirking at the Huntress. She was a second year student and had short dark-brown hair with one long strand on one side of her face that was dyed orange at the tip. Her dark brown eyes were not seen as she was wearing black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She wore the standard Beacon female uniform of a white dress shirt, black jacket with red trimmings, and red-colored plaid skirt with dark brown, high-heeled knee high boots and black leggings.**

 **This was Beacon's fashionista and all 'round badass, Coco Adel. And she was one of the many young women that Summer Rose inspired to become a Huntress. Beside her, also wearing the standard Beacon ladies' uniform, was a brown haired beauty with a heart-shaped face the same age as Coco. Her large brown eyes shined with innocence and timid-ness, and had long brown rabbit ears on top of her head. This was Coco's partner and best friend, Velvet Scarlatina.**

"Coco and Velvet." Ruby pointed the obvious, seeing their second year friends. "Look like they'll be in the book as well."

"Probably in cameo appearances." Blake added in.

Harry look at Velvet with a bit of interest. "Is it just me, or does Velvet look a lot like Susan, only with brown hair and bunny ears?"

"It's not just so." Hermione replied back, also seeing the similarities between their shy hufflepuff friend and the rabbit faunus on the TV.

 **Coco chuckled. "I think I'm gonna like this year," she said, her smirk never leaving her face.**

"Of course she would." Blake, Weiss, and Ren muttered. If they think about it, Coco has several similarities to Summer. It kinda scares them a little.

 **Velvet, on the other hand, was unsure. "S-She seems scary," she mumbled. Velvet wasn't a violent person; and judging from what Summer had said and what they had just saw, their new combat instructor seemed like a very violent person. She only became a Huntress because she sincerely wanted to help people, and because she couldn't, and wouldn't, let her best friend go hunting Grimm alone. Coco was strong, but Velvet would never let her go off to fight those monsters without backup.**

"That's very admirable of Velvet." Pyrrha stated, smiling.

Several nodded in agreement. "One of the few who have those genuine intentions." Blake agreed. She know that many, including some of them here, don't have the purest intentions when becoming a huntsman or a huntress.

 **"Oh, she doesn't seem that bad," Coco told her confidently. A little louder, she called out, "Excuse me, Professor Rose?"**

 **Summer turned towards the voice and blinked. "Yes? May I help you, Miss…?"**

 **"Adel, ma'am. Coco Adel, second year," Coco answered. "First off, I must say it is an honor to learn how to be a true Huntress from you, ma'am. You are the whole reason I dedicated my life to becoming a Huntress: you're fearless, strong-willed, independent…and looking drop dead gorgeous while accomplishing the impossible," she finished with a smirk.**

"Wow. How many people did mom inspire?" Ruby said in awe.

"Quite a lot, actually." Ozpin answered Ruby's question. "Your mother was an inspiration to a lot of huntresses, for various reasons." The more she hears about her mom, the more amazed Ruby is. How come she didn't hear about all of that?

 **Summer smiled at Coco. "Why thank you!" she beamed. "It's nice to be appreciated! Though, I'm sure how well I'll do as a teacher, honestly. I'm not really the teaching type."**

 **Coco's smirk widened. "I'm sure you'll be a great teacher, ma'am," she reassured. "But I guess we'll see soon. But I'm getting off track. What I was wanting to know was…What's in the box?"**

"That's what a lot of us are wondering." Ren said, with several others nodding in agreement.

 **Summer blinked in confusion as she stared at Coco, then down to the box. She smiled widely and closed her eyes. "Oh! The box! I forgot about the box!" Then, as calmly as any lady could, violently kicked the box into the air screaming, "WAKE UP, TAI!"**

 **The box soared through the air and hit the far wall, opening to deposit one Taiyang Xiao Long to the floor in an unceremonious manner. The box then fell on his head, making him cry out in pain. Students were staring at the scene wondering if they should be amused or scared. Yang and Ruby were in shock, however. What was their dad still doing at Beacon?! And what the hell was he doing stuffed into a metal box?!**

"...The fuck?" Jaune stated in pure shock. None of his friends bothered to reprimand him, just as shock as he is. "Why? And how?"

"Probably with a lot of force." Ren guessed, looking as shock as his friend.

"...The people there are more bonkers than Harry." Ron muttered. Hermione couldn't help but agreed. Harry pouted while several of the aura users look a bit offended at that. They are perfectly sane, thank you very much!

Well, a majority of them are.

 **Taiyang, meanwhile, was moaning pitifully. "Summmmeerrrrrrrrrrrr," he whined. "That hurrrrrrttttt!"**

 **"Well, maybe if you woke up when I told you too, I wouldn't have had to put you in the box, Tai," she said remorselessly. "But now that you are, please be a dear and come up on stage. And oh, please bring my box. I love that box."**

Eyes bulged out. "She did that just because he didn't wake up?" Weiss questioned in disbelief. "That's ridiculous!"

"That's Summer for you." Ozpin sighed. She did the same thing to not only Taiyang, but to Qrow and even Raven a few times during their time at Beacon.

"...I want to try that." Nora and Yang stated at the same time. Their teams look at them fearfully at this.

 **Taiyang grumbled as he picked himself up and grabbed the box. He walked up to the stage, and Coco had stars in her eyes. Well, you really couldn't tell because of her sunglasses, but those who knew her well could imagine.**

"And it seems like Coco wants to too." Yang beamed. She always got along with the fashionable second year.

' _I pity Yatsuhashi and Fox.'_ Was the thoughts of RWB and JPR.

" **Um, Yatsu? Do you get the feeling that Coco's going to try that on us one day too?" a young male student with dark skin, messy copper hair, and white eyes asked his tall friend with lightly tanned skin, short-shaved black hair, and black eyes. Both males were wearing Beacon's standard male uniform consisting of a white shirt, black jacket with red trimmings, red tie, and black slacks.**

 **These two were Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi respectfully, the male members of second year team CVFY, and childhood friends of Coco and Velvet.**

Ron's eyes bulged at the height of Yatsuhashi. "Bloody hell? What does that guy eat?"

"Don't know. Yatsuhashi never told us his diet." Ren told him.

 **Yatsuhashi looked over at Coco and saw her give him and Fox a look and an evil smirk, the light in the room reflecting off her shades. He shuddered. "Yes I do," he said. "I think we'll need to wake up earlier if we want to avoid Coco from now on."**

"Here, here." RWB and JPR said simultaneously, glancing nervously at Yang and Nora. Pyrrha and Weiss are especially worried, considering they are the ones who sleep the latest.

 **Taiyang finally got to the stage, still grumbling as he jumped on stage. Summer smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Tai!" she said just as sweetly as her smile was, taking the box from him.**

 **"Of course, dear!" he said with a smile, despite his desire to sarcastically say "Yeah, Yeah." He had been married long enough to know that that response would get him launched back into the wall.**

"Smart Taiyang, smart." Ozpin agreed.

 **She nodded to him and addressed the crowd again. "This, dear children, is my lovely assistant that Headmaster Ozpin personally asked to help me teach you the ways of combat: my loving husband, Taiyang Xiao Long!" she introduced grandly and gestured to him. He simply smiled and waved and gave a large smile.**

 **This had many of the students talking again. Ruby and Yang were shocked and kind of psyched to have their parents as their combat instructors, though Yang's reasons were different from Ruby's. She wanted a chance to vent some of her frustrations out on her stepmom.**

Weiss snorted in disbelief. "Yang, did you not see how skilled she is?" Weiss pointed out.

"Not to mention this Summer is merely recovering." Blake added in. Yang huffed and crossed her arms.

"My other still have a chance to take her." Yang replied back. Both Ozpin and Glynda held back snorts. From what they've observed, Yang style of fighting is a lot like Taiyang. And Summer can dance around Taiyang with minimum effort. They know good and well that Yang isn't even a match against Summer, not even close.

 **"Right then!" Summer shouted, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for you cute would-be protectors of humanity to understand just how underprepared for the real world you truly are!" This enraged some of the students, who began to yell furiously at the woman. "And to prove my point, I need a volunteer to come here and fight me! If you think I'm wrong, well then…" She gave everyone another unnerving smile. "Come up here and prove it."**

 **Her voice was soft towards the end, but everyone heard her loud and clear. Most of the guys immediately raised their hands, hoping to either prove Summer wrong…or just to have an excuse to try and touch her. And not in a respectful kind of way.**

Several disgusted look came from the group. "Perverts!" Yang yelled. Checking others out is one thing, but trying to touch them without their permission is a whole nother thing.

Glynda held back her laughter, but did smirked. "If they tried, Summer would teach them the true meaning of pain." Many shivered at that, especially the guys.

 **Summer looked around the room, examining each student, sizing up witch one she wanted to beat down and prove her point when she heard someone land on stage. She looked over and was shocked to see Yang standing there with a large grin on her face. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde Huntress-in-training and asked, "Miss Xiao Long? May I ask what you are doing?"**

 **Yang smirked at her, and Summer was reminded of Yang's birth mother, Raven, for a moment. "Well, you said you wanted a volunteer, right?" she asked rhetorically. "Whelp, here I am, volunteering for your little demo! You're not gonna chicken out on me, are you?"**

Yang's team and Team JNPR doesn't look so surprise. The Golden Trio, however, looked at her in disbelief. "Are you more suicidal than I am?" Harry stated to her. "Even I know when step down from an impossible fight."

"I'm not!" Yang protested.

"Yes you are Yang."

"Very."

"Just accept it, big sis. You'll feel better."

"Not you girls too." Yang whined in betrayal.

 **Despite herself, Summer couldn't help but smirk back. "Oh no! Not at all! I just never thought you little kiddies would take initiative and come outright and challenge me!" She continued to smirk at Yang as she glared at the blonde. "Alright, then, Miss Xiao Long, you wanna take me on, fine. Get to your locker and prep! You have four minutes. Don't be late."**

"Does anyone else have a feeling Yang's body and ego are going to get bruised equally bad?" Nora questioned everyone. Several raised their hand. "Ah, good. Not just me."

Yang huffed. "Just wait till you see me beat her. Then you all will feel like idiots." She can't wait for her other to get some punches into Summer. While she isn't cocky enough to believe that she got it down no problem, she believes that she can't take her mother on.

 **And that's the end. I considered ending it with the introduction of the dementors, but I think I need more time to think on what to do on that part. Any advice from you guys? Next up, the group will see the dementors in the story for the first time, as well as the fight between Summer and Yang. Maybe more. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	38. Reading Ch 13: RvsC & PvsH, Round 2 Pt 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group is going to see the dementors for the first time as well as the fight between Summer and Yang. Well, not a fight, more like a beatdown, with Yang getting the beating. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 13: Ruby vs Cardin & Harry vs Pyrrha Round II! Part 2

 **Ministry of Magic; Veil of Death; Earth**

"Huh?" Was the man thing the group stated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why is the book on Earth? More specifically, on the Veil of Death?"

"Perhaps someone else is going to go through it, Ms. Granger." Mcgonagall suspected. It's the most logical conclusion they could think of right now.

 **It was their sin…To exist in such a nightmarish form.**

 **For as long as they could remember, this was their life. This hellish existence. Their lives before were hazy at best. Not one could remember what the warmth of the sun felt like. What a cool ocean breeze smelt like. Or what even the warm embrace of a lover felt like.**

 **But they could find out. Their prey could remember. They could feast on those memories and remember for a time, but in the end, it never satisfied. They had to continue to feast.**

 **It was a never-ending, ever-vicious cycle.**

Ruby felt hersself shivering a little. "Um, what is the book talking about?"

"Maybe another form a Grimm?" Ren suggested before shaking his head. "But that wouldn't make any sense. Grimm doesn't exist on that planet."

"Maybe it's something else entirely." Pyrrha suggested.

Meanwhile, the Golden Trio and Mcgonagall felt knots in their stomach. They have a bad feeling on whose talking.

 **Their frustrations, however, led to the discovery of their greatest weapon. A weapon even the arrogant wand-wavers feared. Even the ones whom dared call themselves Death Eaters feared it.**

 **And the ones that didn't had already been close enough to their horrid presence to even care anymore.**

 **They were content to stay where they were, feasting upon the happiness and long forgotten memories they yearned for when they felt it. They felt it in their bones.**

The magic users felt themselves stiffen even more. It couldn't be them, could it? How did they even get near the Veil of Death without the Ministry noticing?

Oh right. They're idiots.

"Okay, is anyone else getting creeped out here?" Several raised their hands at Yang's question. "Oh good. It's not just me."

"And do you they really feast on happiness?" Ruby questioned, shivering at the thought. She's a usually happy girl, so the thought of somebody taking away that happiness scares her a bit.

 **The pathway was fixed.**

 **The pathway that made them this way. The pathway that cursed them with this forsaken existence.**

 **The pathway that the Enemies destroyed.**

 **They glided towards the stone archway, the whisperings of their brothers and sisters telling them…urging them to return to them. To return to their home.**

 **To their rightful place…as Nature's true wrath.**

Now the magic users felt their eyes bulged. "Dementors." They all breathed in fear, even Mcgonagall lost her stern composure.

The aura users heard that, however. "Wait, are those the soul sucking monsters the other Harry was talking about a few times?" Blake questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Those are our kinds of Grimm back at home, used as security guards for a prison called Azkaban. Not only do they suck out your soul, they suck the happiness out of you, and present you your worst nightmares."

The huntsmen and huntresses in training have their eyes widen in horror, while Glynda and Ozpin manage to conceil their horror, but is shock nothing less. "And they're used as security guards?" Weiss questioned in disbelief. "Those things should be destroyed!"

"They can't." Mcgonagall told her. "We tried every means to destroy those things, one even trying the killing curse, but no dementor can be killed by regular means. We don't even know if they can be killed at all."

The aura users felt even more horrified at the explanation. Pyrrha's eyes then widen even more in realization. "And they're going through the veil. Too Remnant."

If none of them were scared before, they are now. Harry is shaking both fear and anger. Why? Why can't he get a break? Why does his absolute worst fear has to come to Remnant?!

 **Auditorium; Beacon Academy; Vale; Remnant**

 **Three minutes later, Yang was in her usual combat gear and standing in front of Summer, Ember Celica active and ready for a fight. Summer's stance was relaxed. She had her hands in her pockets and sent Yang a bored stare as Yang fell into her stance.**

"Hey, why isn't she preparing herself?" Yang demanded as the others relaxed a little. "Does she want to get hurt?"

"Maybe she want to see what you can do first." Blake placated Yang. But inwardly, she knows that it's probably because Summer doesn't see Yang as a threat.

 **"This is gonna be great!" Yang proclaimed happily. 'This is just too perfect! Maybe I can punch some of this anger towards her away!' Yang thought. Yang wasn't the best at expressing her anger and frustrations out in words. It was why she liked hand-to-hand combat. Words were complicated; and when they failed, punching was usually the next best language that everyone understood.**

 **And Yang Xiao Long was fluent in it.**

"So you're going to punch your family member in order to vent out your anger?" Mcgonagall questioned, her voice and facial expression showing obvious disapproval.

Yang shifted a little at the disapproving look, but tried to brush it off. "It's just a spar. It's not like I want to actually hurt her." The last part was a bit of a lie, though the witch teacher doesn't need to know that.

 **"I concur," Summer agreed as she put one hand on her shoulder and started cracking her neck. "I've been dying to see your skills in action since your initiation. Not to mention I'm itching to find out what Tai's been teaching you. This is going to be fun!"**

 **"You know," Yang cautioned. "You might want to get ready to fight back, Mom."**

 **"Now why would I do that?" Summer asked, completely unconcerned.**

 **Her lack of apprehension stumped Yang, who tilted her head. "Because if you don't, I might hurt you." Which at the moment, didn't bother Yang all that much. She just wanted to take her frustrations out on Summer.**

The disapproving look from Mcgonagall came back with full forced. Yang had looked away from the woman as Ruby spoke. "Yang! Hurting our mom isn't the answer!"

"It's the only answer my other can think of." Yang defended herself.

Weiss huffed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." While she has issues with her father, she's not willing to use violence to solve them.

 **"Is that all?" Summer scoffed. "Please, if you're anything like Tai, then fighting you will be like swatting flies. Tai is rather reckless with his fighting style, and I think it's safe to say you're the same way from what I've seen so far."**

That hit Yang's ego. "Excuse me?!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes turning red a bit. She hates being underestimated. "Kick her butt other me!"

Many of the others shook their head, knowing that Summer is going to win easily, while Ruby shuffled nervously, not sure if she should cheer for Yang or for her mom.

 **This upset Yang. If there was one thing she hated, it was being underestimated. She could understand Summer being a little cocky going into the bout, as she was an experienced Huntress that had survived ten years in her own personal hell, but to not even be considered a valid threat? That wounded Yang's pride as a Huntress in training. She growled lowly and tightened her stance, readying herself.**

"That's because Summer fought far worse." Glynda lectured Yang. "You may have training, and may exceed hand-to-hand combat than most, but Summer has far more experience and skills than you do."

Yang growled. "That doesn't mean my other doesn't have a chance!"

"Just don't say we didn't warn you in the aftermath." Ozpin sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

 **Down with the others, Ruby was shuffling in her seat, unsure on who to root for. Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded solemnly, knowing that this might not end well for Yang. It wasn't that they didn't trust Yang's abilities; it was that she was fighting Summer Rose of all people; a Huntress that was known as the best of the best.**

 **They just hoped Summer would have pity on her daughter and not hurt her too badly.**

"You girls too?" Yang turned to both Weiss and Blake. In response, they turned away.

"Like our others said, we don't doubt your abilities Yang." Blake began.

"But we're not underestimating Summer either." Weiss continued. "She is known to be the best of the best, and we've seen how strong is in her weakened state."

Yang huffed and crossed her arm. Once her other get a hit in, that'll show them how wrong they were.

 **Adam stared up at the stage with a frown. "While I don't want to count out Xiao Long just yet, I think it is very fool-hardy of her to take on a Huntress of Summer's caliber," he observed.**

 **Lily nodded in agreement. "She's also letting Summer's taunts get to her," she said. "Summer is purposefully pissing her off, hoping she'll mess up."**

"And it's working flawlessly." Hermione stated. Yang felt her cheeks go red and turned away, knowing that she can't deny that bit of information.

 **Everyone else nodded to this. Harry, however, narrowed his eyes at Yang. There was something in her eyes that told him that she wasn't very clearheaded going into this fight anyway. Well, time would tell if he was right or not.**

"Most likely, you are right Mr. Potter." Ozpin sighed. "Yang's feelings about Summer's reappearance is going to affect her in this fight."

"No it won't!" Yang denied.

 **"Alright then!" Taiyang said as he moved between the two on stage. "You know the rules, so I won't repeat them! If you're knocked off the stage, knocked out, or your Aura falls into the red, you lose!" He looked over to Yang and asked, "You ready, Miss Xiao Long?"**

 **"Yep!" Yang said as she glared at Summer.**

 **Taiyang nodded and looked to Summer. "You ready, Summer?"**

 **"Bring it," she said, a smirk gracing her face.**

 **The patriarch of the Xiao Long-Rose family nodded. "Combatants set!" He raised his hand. "Fight!" he jumped off the stage, and Yang burst forward.**

 **Yang punched, sending a Dust round hurtling towards Summer, who barely moved her head to the side, effortlessly dodging the projectile. Yang fired off more shots, but Summer dodged them just as easily.**

 **Yang growled and closed the distance between them. She threw a punch at Summer's face, but the white cloaked Huntress tilted her head ever so slightly to the left, easily evading the hit. Yang threw three punches to Summer's sternum, but Summer leaned away from the hits. Yang swung at Summer's side, but Summer easily swatted her arm away. Yang tried a leg sweep, but before she could swing her leg, Summer's lashed out quickly, connecting with Yang's shoulder. The initial strike didn't hurt, but suddenly, she was thrown backwards, nearly falling off the stage.**

Yang yelped as she was thrown off the couch by some unknown force. "YANG!" RWB screamed and ran to her. She groaned.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"Curse," Spirit told her. She frowned.

"That wasn't like the last times," she mumbled and tried to pick herself up.

"Did you forget what Harry had to go through? He's not the only one who's got to feel the full effects of this curse," he reminded them, making them all pale.

 _'Crap!'_ they all thought.

 **"YANG!" her team shouted in concern. Yang pushed herself up on her hands and knees, groaning.**

 **"I'm…I'm ok! I'm ok!" Yang assured everyone as she stood shakily.**

 **"Yang! Watch your Aura!" Ruby shouted, and Yang frowned. What was she talking about? She looked up at screen, and her eyes widened. Half her Aura was used up! She looked to Summer in shock; Summer simply stood stoically, examining her nails.**

Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her Aura meter half empty. "N-No way! That's impossible!" she shouted.

"Not if your name is Summer Rose," Glynda stated. "We tried to warn you, Miss Xiao Long, Summer is the strongest opponent you'll ever have to face."

"And she's not really trying," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Judging by her kick, I'd say she really doesn't have to!" Jaune said, grimacing at the force Yang was kicked with.

Yang looked at him in irritation. "Shut up! My other will win!" she said.

"I doubt that," Ron mumbled, getting a glare for his troubles.

"Just watch her!" Yang growled.

 **"Yang! You need to be more careful!" Pyrrha advised.**

 **"Don't be reckless!" Weiss added.**

 **"She's not even trying," Ren stated bluntly, referring to Summer.**

 **"And judging by that kick, I'd say she really doesn't have too," Jaune agreed with a grimace.**

 **Yang continued to stare at the screen for a moment, still in shock. She growled loudly, and her eyes changed from their usual lilac color to a deep, vibrant red. Summer noticed this and stood up straight. "I'M NOT THAT FAR BEHIND YOU!" she proclaimed loudly and rushed her.**

Jaune blushed at having repeated himself while McGonagall turned her stern glare to Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, you really shouldn't let your anger get the better of you!" she scolded. Yang just scowled and looked away.

 **She punched furiously, trying to land a punch on the woman who raised her, but Summer dodged the attacks easily. Yang's punches grew more desperate as she continued missing, and she finally made a mistake. She overreached, and Summer appeared next to her. The experienced Huntress lightly hit the back of Yang's neck with a chop, sending her stumbling. She ten appeared in front of Yang and flicked her forehead.**

 **It didn't hurt, but the shockwave sent Yang soaring into a wall. The blonde huntress in training groaned weakly as she slid down the wall. "YANG!" Ruby screamed and ran to her fallen sister's side. Weiss, Blake, JNPR, and HAIL not far behind h** er.

Yang lost her breath when she felt something hit the back of her neck, then after a tiny flick to her forehead, she was suddenly hit with a surprising amount of force, that sent her and the couch backwards. The girls sitting next to her cried out as the couch flipped. Yang groaned weakly, which had everyone concerned about her.

"Yang!" they shouted again. Spirit sighed.

"She'll be fine," he said. "She'll wake up in a moment. Quicker if we finish this scene." Hermione got the hint and went back to reading.  
 **  
"Miss Xiao Long's Aura is in the red!" Taiyang said grimacing. "She is out of the match. Winner, Summer!"**

 **"She was pretty good for a greenhorn," Summer admitted. "I'm tempted to say that if I was anyone else, she might've hit me."**

"Sure she would have Summer," Ozpin scoffed in disbelief. "Sure she would have."

 **"Yang?! Yang! Can you hear me?! Speak to me!" Ruby demanded comically as she shook her sister.**

 **Weiss slapped Ruby upside the head. "Don't shake her, you dolt!" she shouted.**

Yang's form began shaking, most likely because of Ruby's other shaking her. "Your other should listen to my other!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby yelped as she felt Weiss's hand connect with the back of her skull, thanks to the curse. "I'm sorry!"

 **"Now that I've shown you what I'M capable of," Summer announced calmly. "It's time for me to see what YOU all are capable of. I'm going to pick two students randomly to come up here and spar. Through these, I will be able to tell just how skilled you all are." Summer opened her Scroll and cycled through the names. "And the light shines on…!"**

 **The cycle ended, and Summer had to smirk. "Ruby Rose!" she called out, making the young Huntress in training look up.**

 **"Huh?" she asked.**

"Wait, I'm going to be fighting now?" Ruby questioned, eyes a bit wide.

Blake then remembered the title chapter. "And if Ruby going to fight, that means…."

 **"And her opponent…" Summer cycled through the names again, and another name popped up. "Cardin Winchester!" Cardin smirked as Ruby paled, and the rest of her group glared. "Four minutes to prep! Get to it!"**

"Cardin is going to fight." Blake finished. Several of the teens glared at the cocky leader of Team CDRL.

Ruby was worried for her other. While she manage to get over her stage fright, this is a time where she's still scared of being in front of a bunch of people.

Weiss know this as well. "Hopefully, your other will overcome her stage fright." Weiss said to Ruby. "It's a good thing you did yourself. Otherwise, there would be problems when the Vytal Tournament comes up." Ruby nodded in agreement to that.

The magic users, meanwhile, wondered what the Vytal Tournament is.

 **?**

 **The pathway was incomplete.**

 **Even through their hazy memories, they knew where the pathway was supposed to drop them off. The pathway was deep within the confines of a large mountain range. Not some forest.**

 **At least, according to their fractured memories.**

The anxiousness was brought back up in the group. "Are they in the Emerald Forest?" Glynda questioned, worried for the alternate students of Beacon.

"And from what we're reading, it sounds like they should've been in Mountain Glenn." Blake said. "Like they've been in Remnant before."

"Another difference in our dimensions." Ozpin murmured.

 **Some of them began changing, as well. Plates of bone, veins of red appeared across the shriveled up husks that were their bodies. Their hunger also grew. Not for flesh, but for souls. Never before had they felt such a desire for human souls. But it was there. Growing. Burning.**

 **It was odd because they didn't understand why. It was peculiar.**

"Did they just turned into Grimm?!" Jaune screamed. Many of the others are shocked and horrified at this as well.

"It appear so." Hermione stated, her voice numbed. "Either the dementors were Grimm that came to Earth, or coming into Remnant change their DNA."

"Very good reasonings Ms. Granger." Goodwitch and Mcgonagall stated simultaneously.

"Either way, this turned into a bloody mess." Ron muttered. No one can disagreed.

 **They intended to return to the pathway, to wait for their other brothers and sisters to pass through. But before they could go far, they sensed the presence of an Enemy. Not one of the Enemies that cursed them to live in this horrid state, but one more recent…One that impeded their goals before. One whose soul burned like the fires of Hell itself.**

 **One with an abnormal scar upon his brow…**

Everyone's eyes widen. "They can sense Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed, extremely worried for her best friend.

"Seems so. Which means they're coming to Beacon." Ren said, very worried.

Jaune turned to Harry. "You weren't kidding when you said you made a lot of enemies, were you?"

"No I wasn't." Harry muttered, his shakiness coming back full force.

 **They glided towards the large building in the distance…where their prey would surely be. And with a veritable buffet of memories…and souls…awaited them…**

Several of them are very worried for their others now. "Well, they turned to Grimm now." Nora stated uneasily, trying to keep her upbeat mood. "We can take them on and kill them. How bad can they really be?"

' _You have no idea.'_ The magic users and Spirit thought at the same time. Even if killable, the dementors are not ones to be trifled with. And they will soon learn so.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next up, the group are going to see the other fights. Ruby and Cardin, as well as Pyrrha and Harry (Again). Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	39. Reading Ch 13: RvsC & PvsH, Round 2 Pt 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group are gonna be reading the two rounds mentioned in the title of this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Many thanks to DragonKingDragneel for helping me out with this chapter, along with past chapters. They would've been harder to do if he didn't help me out, despite it being his story I'm doing a reading for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 13: Ruby vs. Cardin & Pyrrha vs. Harry Round II! Part 3

 **Auditorium; Beacon Academy; Vale; Remnant**

"Ugh," Yang groaned, slowly getting up. "What happened?" Yang questioned the others.

Blake answered that question. "Your other got knocked unconscious by Summer, and lost the fought. Because of the curse, you got knocked out as well." Yang scowled at this.

Before she could let out any anger though, Jaune spoke up. "Good news is, we're on the fight between Ruby and Cardin!" Yang brightened up at this.

"Coming through!" Without any warning, she jumped between her team on the couch, startling them. "Let's see Ruby beat Cardin's ass!"

Blake and Weiss looked at Yang blankly. While they have no doubt that Ruby will win against Cardin, did the blonde forget that the Ruby during that time still had stage fright?

 **Ruby, in her casual outfit, was shifting nervously and sweating profusely as she stared at her opponent, her precious scythe Crescent Rose hugged to her chest. She didn't like being stared at by so many people. It was one thing, besides losing Crescent Rose, that proved time and time again to be her worst weakness.**

 **'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!' Ruby thought in panic. 'I can't fight like this! M-Maybe I could fake it? N-No! That won't work! P-Perhaps I should throw the match? B-But I don't to disappoint my Mom!'**

Yang's eyes widen. "Crap! I forgot she had stage fright back then!"

"How can you forget something like that you dumb blonde?!" Weiss raged. "Me and Blake remembered, and we're not even her sisters!"

Ruby feels very nervous for her other. That exactly how she was like when she first went up against Cardin.

 **Down with WBY, JNPR, and HAIL, Yang had woken up and was cheering her sister on. She was still quite miffed that she lost to Summer, but not so much that she wouldn't cheer on her sister. "Yeah! Go, Ruby! Kick his ass!" Yang shouted. "Show 'em what for!"**

 **"Doesn't Ruby look a bit…skittish?" Weiss asked uncertainly.**

 **"Yeah," Blake agreed. "It looks as if she's about to faint…"**

 **Yang suddenly remembered. "Ah! Crap! I forgot Ruby's afraid of crowds!" she exclaimed.**

 **"How can you forget something like that, you dumb blonde?!" Weiss demanded.**

Weiss ducked her head in slight embarrassment at having repeating her other's word while Yang huffed. She's not a dumb blonde!

 **Isabella winced in sympathy. "This will prove to be a challenge for Ruby," she said. She remembered when she suffered from stage fright. It only went away when the person learned to blank out the world around them. And the method to do that was different for everyone.**

 **Ruby would have to overcome this on her own.**

 **Meanwhile, Summer was frowning. 'Of all the things she had to inherit from me…' she silently cursed herself. 'Come on, Ruby! I know you can get pass this!'**

"Wait, mom had stage fright as well?" Ruby questioned in slight shock.

The others are shock as well. "Somebody as confident as Summer used to have stage fright." Blake repeated. "That's a little hard to believe."

Ozpin smiled in amusement. "Believe or not, Summer always love to talk a big talk back when she first got here. But whenever she gets on stage in front of several, her confidence evaporates in seconds."

"Like you weren't as arrogant as her." Glynda shot back. "If anything, you were even more cocky than she was."

Ozpin chuckled. "I'm not denying it, am I?"

 **"HEY!" Cardin shouted at the panicking Ruby, who stiffened and began spouting random gibberish at him. "LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU! YOU GOT ME?!"**

"GRAB HER!" RWB shouted and dog piled Yang along with team JNPR.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Yang shouted, trying (and succeeding) to throw the others off her. "LEMME AT HIM! I'LL RIP HIM IN TWO! MY SISTER'S NOT A MISTAKE, YOU SHIT HAIRED PANSY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

Suddenly, Yang went limp and fell unconscious. Everyone looked shocked until Spirit said, "Best to let her sleep that one off." They nodded and pulled Yang back onto the couch.

The Golden Trio and McGonagall were shocked. "Even with seven people holding her down, she STILL picked them up like they weighed nothing!" Ron hissed.

"I know!" Harry whispered back.

Hermione was currently trying to think of ways to counter Yang's crazy strength in her head. McGonagall was merely wondering if Yang was related to Lily in any way. That reaction...was eerily similar to one that Lily had after Sirius drunkenly suggested Harry's name should be 'Not-Snivilius' Sirius Remus James Potter among...many other crazy names.

 **This had many of the students scowling at Cardin. While some did not like Ruby for being accepted into Beacon early, Cardin's attitude seemed more than a little uncalled for. Summer and Taiyang were growling silently at Cardin referring to their daughter as a mistake.**

 **"KICK HIS ASS, RUBY! COME ON!" Yang hollered.**

 **"You can do it!" Blake encouraged, waving her tiny "Team RWBY" flag.**

 **"Break his legs!" Nora cheered, throwing her fists into the air.**

 **"Try concentrating only on your opponent, not the crowd!" Pyrrha advised.**

 **"You got this in the bag, Ruby! Knock this dipshit out!" Lily roared, a very vindictive, yet surprisingly encouraging, smirk crossing her face.**

 **"Come on, Ruby! You're obviously better than this meathead!" Weiss said in her usual cold tone. "You're training to be a Huntress, are you not?! You are the leader of Team RWBY, right?!"**

 **Upon hearing Weiss's statement, Ruby's face turned into a blank, wide-eyed and serious, mask. 'Good question.'**

This had Ruby perk up. "That happened to me during my fight with Cardin!" she said loudly. "Weiss said something similar and it helped me quit thinking of all the people looking at me!"

"Well, that's good at least," Harry said, glad that the other Ruby would be able to fight against this Malfoy wanna-be.

 **"Yo, Ruby," Harry called out, breaking her away from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, and saw him smiling at her. "Knock 'em dead."**

 **That was it. No smirk. No outlandish encouragement. Just pure confidence in Ruby's abilities. Ruby felt her heart flutter as she stared down at him. She nodded once. "Right."**

Hermione chuckled. "Harry's good like that." Harry blushed a little.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Harry doesn't need a lot of words to encourage people. It comes naturally to him, I think."

Ozpin hummed in thought. "Good traits to have, Mr. Potter."

"Um...Sure, I guess," Harry said unsurely.

Yang groaned, waking up. "What happened?" She grumbled.

"You were raising a fuss over Cardin's insults to Ruby and I had to knock you out," Spirit said. "But you're awake now to see Ruby knock him dead, as the other Harry stated." Yang frowned at the mention of Cardin, but just grumbled and sat up.

"Well, let's see it then," she mumbled. Hermione nodded and went back to reading.

 **"Combatants ready?!" Taiyang announced loudly. Both Cardin and Ruby nodded. "Fight!"**

 **(Play Red like Roses Part 1 for this scene)**

 **Cardin charged Ruby, swinging his giant mace down at her. But Ruby quickly cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the strike. 'That's right,' she thought as she cartwheeled behind Cardin as he swung his mace at her. 'I could have just been a normal girl.'**

 **She jumped up avoid his mace. 'But that isn't me. That's why…' Cardin swung his mace at her, but she deflected it with the heel of her scythe (the area of the scythe that was attached to the handle). 'I'm going to continue swinging Crescent Rose.' While Cardin was off-balanced, Ruby fired a Dust round behind her, making her beloved scythe spin around quickly, hitting Cardin in the back, bringing him into the air as well. He cried out in alarm and surprise as he was effortlessly launched into the air.**

 **'That's why…' "Yo, Cardin!" Ruby called out, a cute, yet undeniable, badass smirk made its way to her lips. "Who's the mistake now?" She fired another round, while simultaneously unlocking the latch that kept Crescent's blade in position. The round went flying, and the crescent blade of Crescent Rose went from its usual position and to a position that made the giant scythe look like a giant sickle. Using the powerful recoil, Ruby swung Crescent Rose, sending Cardin flying off her scythe. He rolled across the powerful blade, his Aura the only thing keeping him from being sliced in two.**

Everyone cheered at Ruby's victory over Cardin. Nora grinned almost evilly. "Well, it was badass," she giggled.

"And it was cute," Harry mumbled, making Ruby blush a bright ruby red.

"Nice use of Cardin's words against him, Ruby," Blake congratulated, a vindictive smile on her face.

"T-thanks," she said, happy her other did so well.

"That's better," Weiss said, smiling.

 **Ruby finished her swing and sent him flying towards the edge of the stage. Cardin tried to spin around enough to land on the stage, but he was too far gone. He fell off the stage, hitting his jaw on the edge of the stage. Ruby spun Crescent Rose around rapidly, bending over as she spun it around behind her, as she straightened up and positioned the massive scythe behind her, the blade in its original position and circling around to guard her feet as she held it (Think the position she was in at the end of the Red Trailer). The shells of the two rounds she fired landing in front of her, still smoking. 'I'm going to become a Huntress.'**

 **(End Red like Roses Part 1)**

Yang chuckled. "Badass."

 **"Cardin Winchester is out of the ring! And his Aura's in the red!" Taiyang shouted with a smirk. "Winner, Ruby Rose!" The students stared at the scene in awe. None of them expected Ruby to knock Cardin out with only one hit.**

"Meh. Everyone's reaction," Jaune said lightly.

 **"Did you see that?!"**

 **"Dude! She's fast! I couldn't even see her at one point!"**

 **Holy cow! She just one-punched Winchester!"**

 **See?! What did I tell you?! That girl's gonna be a pain in the ass to fight!"**

"And those are the same comments from last time." Blake pointed out.

 **"WHOOHOOOOO! YEAH! THAT'S IT, RUBY! 'ATTA GIRL!" Yang screamed obnoxiously as she waved her arms around like a mad woman.**

 **"Hmph. That's better," Weiss whispered.**

 **"Congratulations, Ruby!" Blake praised, waving her Team RWBY flag with a small smile.**

 **"Way to go, Ruby!" Jaune congratulated.**

 **The rest of Team JNPR was applauding her in their usual fanfare. Team HAIL was smirking at the prone figure that was Cardin Winchester.**

Several of the teens smirked at the sight of an unconscious Cardin. "Is it wrong to feel satisfied at seeing a bully down?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Several said simultaneously. Mcgonagall and Goodwitch look like they disagreed, but let it go for right now.

 **"He's out like a light," Lily smirked evilly.**

 **"Serves him right," Isabella said.**

 **Adam just smirked.**

 **Harry, however, grinned. "Stellar performance, Ruby," he said. Ruby heard all of her friends praises and blushed as she switched Crescent Rose into its compact form. However, she smiled brightly, feeling very good that she proved to the naysayers that she truly did belong at Beacon.**

 **Summer walked up to her, a blank, cold expression on her face. Ruby stared at her confused and slightly scared until Summer's face morphed into a wide, extremely pleased grin. "Very well done, Miss Rose," she said.**

Ruby couldn't but blush at the compliments she was hearing. Whether it was due to the effects of the curse or from her personally, she doesn't really know, but they still felt nice, especially from her mom.

 **Ruby blushed more while a happy and content smile slipped onto her face. "Thank you, M-…Professor Rose," she said gratefully and nodded happily.**

 **Summer nodded. "Now can anyone tell me what Mr. Winchester did wrong?" she asked the class.**

 **And Jaune could not stop himself. "He pissed off the wrong girl and got served?" he asked, causing many students to chuckle or outright laugh. Summer chuckled.**

The others laughed or chuckled as well, even the teachers couldn't hold back amused smirks. "He's not wrong." Ren said lightly.

"Definitely not." Harry agreed. Ruby definitely heard her way in Beacon.

 **"Half credit, Mr. Arc," Summer said in amusement. "But other than that, Mr. Winchester went into the spar and underestimated his opponent. And that was a costly mistake." She lifted her Scroll and said, "In a fight, you never underestimate your opponent. Now onto our next spar…"**

 **"Professor Rose! I'd like to challenge Harry Potter to a spar!" Pyrrha stood and demanded, startling those around her.**

The others were startled as well. "Damn Pyrrha, you sure are determine to fight him whenever you get the chance." Nora stated with wide eyes.

"But from the look on her face, I say she's doing it out of vengeance." Yang pointed out. "Is she still hung up from the 'prank' Harry supposedly did on her?"

Harry's and Pyrrha's faces soured at the mention of Weiss's prank. The white haired girl shrank into the couch.

 **Summer looked up at her blankly. But she soon grinned widely and exclaimed, "Now that's what I like to see! Initiative!" She turned her gaze at a gapping Harry. "And if Mr. Potter is willing to accept your challenge, I'll allow it!"**

 **Harry had been gaping at Pyrrha until Summer addressed him. He shook his head and smirked as he shrugged. "Why the heck not? I'm game."**

 **Summer smirked wider. "Great! Now, Miss Rose, you are dismissed. Hit the showers; you earned it. And Cardie's teammates ("Cardin!") Whatever. Take your leader to the infirmary. Nikos! Potter! You got four minutes! Prep and get your asses back on stage!"**

"Summer." Glynda groaned. "You're a teacher. Try to act like one."

"This is Summer we're talking about Glynda." Ozpin deadpanned. "The best we could hope for is that she make sure the students are taught."

 **WBY, JNR, and AIL were waiting patiently for Ruby to return and Harry and Pyrrha's fight, feeling the hype building. Their first fight was amazing, and they were sure the next one would be just as good.**

"If not better." Weiss added. "After all, we've seen how Harry and Pyrrha a couple of chapters back. And Harry was merely testing some things then."

"Jaws will be dropped, I'm sure." Yang laughed.

 **Yang saw something in her peripheral and looked over. She grinned widely. "Hey, Ruby!" she said, waving her hand.**

 **Everyone looked over to see Ruby walking towards them…wearing her normal school uniform with her red cloak around her neck. Blake rolled her eyes at the young Huntress in training, while Weiss huffed in amusement. The members of team JNPR were just smiling.**

 **"Emulating your mother, are we?" Lily asked, amused as the silvered eyed youth shook her head.**

 **"It's…It's for me," she said. "To remind myself of why I'm here."**

Ruby's team smiled at that, along with Team JNPR, Ozpin, and Harry. The last one is growing more fond of Ruby, and is glad to see her other's restored confidence.

 **"Good for you," Isabella said, smiling.**

 **"Yo. Potter and Nikos are coming," Adam said, making everyone turned to the stage.**

 **Harry and Pyrrha stood in front of each other in their usual combat gear, Milό and Akoύo in Pyrrha's hands and a normal Zweihander type of sword in Harry's. It was a training sword he had forged for his own use until Prongs was complete.**

"Oh come on!" Ruby complained, pouting cutely. "I wanna see what Prongs is!"

"Well, he did mention it wasn't finished," Weiss said.

"But that's not fair!" she whined. "It's going to toy with us now and we'll never get to see it anytime soon!"

"Books are good like that," Blake mumbled, a little disappointed that they didn't get to see Harry's new weapon.

"Too true," Hermione said, hearing Blake's statement.

 **"Now, I can get my revenge on you, Potter," she said, glaring at the Faunus.**

 **Harry sighed. "Come on, Pyrrha! For the last time, I WASN'T trying to prank you in our last fight! If I was, I would have let you know it was a prank! Who told you I was trying to pran…" He stopped and glared at her. "It was Weiss, wasn't it?" At her confused nod, he turned and glared at Weiss. "We'll be talking later."**

 **"It was worth it!" Weiss shouted as she pointed to the ceiling, freaking her team out.**

The others were freaked out too, Weiss especially. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be very embarrassed soon?" she asked no one in particular.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Harry asked, a vindictive smirk on his face. Hermione and Ron shuddered.

 **Harry sighed and shook his head. "But if it makes you feel better, Pyrrha, I won't be experimenting for this fight," he told her as he fell into a stance. "My curiosity on the matter has been satisfied."**

 **Pyrrha grinned, though she didn't lose her glare as she fell into her stance. "Fine by me."**

 **"Alright! Combatants ready?!" Taiyang asked. Both nodded. "Fight!"**

 **(Play Enemies by Shinedown)**

 **The two charged each other. Pyrrha swung Milό horizontally at Harry, who casually fell to his knees and leaned back, sliding across the floor as Milό sailed over him. The wolf Faunus lashed out with his Zweihander at Pyrrha's side. She blocked it with Akoύo, but the strike was so strong, she was pushed away from Harry.**

 **Harry jumped out and threw a roundhouse kick at Pyrrha. She blocked the kick with the flat of her blade. Harry pushed against the blade and picked himself up off the ground, sending another roundhouse kick to Pyrrha's unprotected stomach. She blocked with her shield, and Harry kicked off it and spun around to land on his feet.**

"Good reflexes," Ren nodded approvingly.

"And mobility," Pyrrha added with a nod.

Glynda hummed thoughtfully. "He also is demonstrating his superior strength as well," she observed. "To be able to swing that heavy weapon around with one hand is a testament of that."

"And that's not even his preferred weapon," Ozpin added.

The wizards were still in awe at the fights while McGonagall was in shock, having not seen the other Harry's prowess before now. "I'll never get use to seeing Harry's skills like this," Hermione mumbled.

"Ditto," Ron mumbled as well.

 **Pyrrha rushed him with Milό stretched behind her as Akoύo was positioned in front of her. Harry charged forward and swung his sword at her shield. It connected with a loud *CLANG*, and Pyrrha swung Milό at Harry. He smirked and held out his hand, grabbing the blade effortlessly. Pyrrha cursed and shot to the ground and performed a leg sweep, forcing Harry to let go of her sword and jump away from her.**

Yang whistled. "Dang, he's sure got some strong hands there," she commented. Blake quietly told EVERYONE not to respond after that. Knowing Yang, she'd make some sort of innuendo or something if they did.

 **Pyrrha stood and charged him, Milό poised for a stab. Harry smirked and thrusted his sword forward, the two blades meeting tip to tip. A shower of sparks flew as the two struggled to gain an edge over the other. Both combatants were smirking at the other as they glared at each other.**

"Now that's impressive!" Nora shouted, jumping up.

"Heck yeah it is!" Yang agreed, mimicking Nora.

The others shook their heads, but ultimately agreed with them.

 **Harry was about to say something to Pyrrha when he noticed that he could she her breath. He exhaled slowly and saw his own breath.**

 **(End Enemies by Shinedown)**

 **Abruptly, he twisted his blade, and slapped Pyrrha's away, making her stumble. Harry started looking around alertly. Pyrrha looked up and glared at him, but she soon became concerned when she noticed his increasingly growing look of unease.**

Harry paled and exhaled as well, his breath coming out as a cold, wispy mist. Pyrrha breathed out as well, and noticed her breath was visible too. "What is this?" she asked, looking up at Harry and noting his paling features.

"You'll about to see." Was his answer.

 **"Um…Harry?" she asked. "What's wrong?"**

 **Everyone in the auditorium was wondering as well, but Harry paid them no attention. He continued looking around until he noticed one of the windows beginning to frost over. Quickly. His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, a loud feminine scream pierced the silence.**

The other magic users are now paling. They know those signs all too well.

The aura users, however, don't know, but they still are concerned. Especially at seeing the wizards' and witches' reactions.

 **Harry bolted off stage and towards the door. Pyrrha as not far behind him, which led their respective teams and team RWBY to follow. Summer and Taiyang were also on their heel. Harry burst through the auditorium's doors; and all he saw were dark, tattered cloaks, and then, he heard it.**

 **"No! Not Harry! Please! Kill me instead!"**

 **"Step aside, you stupid girl!"**

 **"No! Please! Just leave him alone!"**

 **"Avada Kadavra!"**

 **"Harry!"**

 **"Dementors…" Harry whispered in absolute horror.**

The huntsmen and huntresses' eyes widen in horror. "How did they get to Beacon that fast?!" Weiss shrieked.

"They don't just float. They can also fly." Hermione answered, for once not giving a lengthy explanation. She's too focused on Harry, who was experiencing those memories, to give one. The boy was pale, a haunted look on his face.

"Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?" Ruby shivered, wrapping her cloak around herself. "And I mean, actual cold."

"Now that you mention it, I feel cold as well." Blake stated, wrapping her arms around herself.

Spirit was the one who answered. "Dementors always could whaff up cold air around them. Your others are most likely feeling that, and so are you."

The Golden Trio's and Mcgonagall's eyes widen in horror, the widest being Harry's. They could feel every single thing their others are feeling….which mean in the next chapter, they'll be experiencing the effects of the dementors.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, they're gonna be reading about the dementor attack. And it will not be a pleasant experience for them. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	40. Reading Ch 14: Dementor Attack Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long. Had a bit of writer's block when it came to this story, and I was focusing on other stories as well. I finished now though, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 14: Dementor Attack Part 1

"I recommend Ozpn or Glynda read this one." Spirit suggested. "I know the magicals rather not read about the dementors and several of the huntsmen and huntresses in training might not be able to read as we progress through this."

That didn't reassure anyone. Not one bit. Glynda was the one to get the book and started reading. " **Chapter 14: Dementor Attack!"**

 **Harry stared at the scene before him in mind numbing horror. How? How were they here? Why were they here?! The black, tattered cloaks fluttered around the area, ominously floating towards a group of students as Harry watched on in terror.**

' _Why? Why can't I get a bloody break?!'_ Harry couldn't help but think. The dementors had to come to Remnant! His luck had to be THIS bad!

 **The only way Harry knew to come here was the Veil! And even then, he was only here because of his damn dumbass LUCK! Was the Veil an actual portal to this reality?! What if anyone could use it?! But Sirius DIED when he fell into it!**

 **Just…HOW?! How the hell…?!**

"That's a question we're all must be wondering." Hermione said quietly. "There are several theories in my mind right now. The most possible being that because they used to be from Remnant, from what we've gathered, going into the Veil won't kill them."

"Until we get more details, it's probably the best theory." Weiss agreed with the bookworm witch.

 **Harry's mind began being plagued with his worst memories. Most specifically, his mother's death. But it was weird. Before, the memory would play out like a scripted TV program when Dementors were around. Now, it was like watching a video feed with a shoddy connection, and the young Faunus was only catching every other word.**

 **Almost like his memory had been altered somehow…**

Instantly, McGonagall's and Harry's eyes narrowed, Harry's especially as he listened to the memory over in his head.

"Altered?" McGonagall's tone was sharp and clipped, making the Remnant teens stiffen up.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, her mind running through possible meanings.

"I think it means Harry's temper reaches max level," Ron mumbled in dread.

Hermione gulped in terror. She'd seen his anger to an extent, Ron as well. But NEVER had they seen him down right furious.  
It was not a thought that they liked to entertain.

 **'Pup, above you!' Padfoot shouted in his head, causing Harry to jolt back into the present. Suddenly, the cold air around him intensified and a Dementor appeared before him. It tried grabbing him, but Harry reacted on instincts honed from two years of intense training. He grabbed his training sword and swung down hard, subconsciously channeling his Aura into the blade.**

The blade sliced cleanly through the Dark Creature, causing it to screech deafeningly. Instantly, the cloaked monstrosity vanished in a cloud of dust, leaving Harry in shock.

Silence was all that came from the group. However, Yang spoke up. "I thought you said they couldn't be killed?!" Yang shouted.

"They can't!" Hermione shouted back. "They're amortal! They're neither dead or alive! The fact Harry killed one...It's...I can't..." She screamed in frustration. "It doesn't make sense!"

Ozpin, being not from the world of the wizards, was not as shocked at the feat, but was contemplating just why they were dying.

 _'Could the Veil have something to do with it? I do remember from the point of view of those monsters they implied they were from Remnant. But what's the connection?'_ He couldn't put it together. There was something he was missing...

 **'I killed it…' His mind shut down. 'I killed a Dementor…That shouldn't be possible…' Finally, a more important piece of information took his undivided attention. 'The Dementor DIED! They CAN be killed!'**

 **'Or at least here on Remnant,' Padfoot mentioned. 'But if you don't get out of your reverie, you and your pack will lose their souls to these creatures. So get moving!'**

 **Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned around to tell everyone to scatter, but what he saw filled him with dread. Several of the floating corpses hovered around the group that followed him out. Harry panicked as he raced over to them, a wild, mad battle cry burst from his mouth as he charged the floating demons.**

Harry was freaking out as well. He didn't want anyone to suffer under the Dementors, but he knows he can't stop the curse from happening. He cursed quietly.

The others, meanwhile, were nervous. "Um...are we about to get hurt?" Ruby asked quietly.

"In the worse way possible," Spirit said, his tone sympathetic. "I am sorry, but I can't stop this."

"So you say," Weiss grumbled, not wanting to know what was about to happen, but knowing it wouldn't stop her from finding out.

Jaune was shaking in trepidation. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it will," Ron said, sympathetic as well.

 **Summer, meanwhile, was staggering like a drunk. She hadn't even cleared the door when her mind was assaulted with every bad memory she had ever had. From her childhood with a Nomadic caravan outside of Vale's walls, to her disastrous initiation into Beacon, to her years stuck in the Death Eaters tunnels, and everything in-between. Voices of her team, people she couldn't save…her mother…they all screamed out in her head as her worst memories fought to take all of her attention.**

 **But she wouldn't let it. Her daughters were right behind her, and that did wonders in clearing her mind. She growled lowly as her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of silver.**

Everyone was impressed with Summer resisting the Dementors, but were curious about her eyes glowing.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her Aura?" Hermione supplied.

Ren shook his head. "I don't think so. It might be, but something about that doesn't scream 'Aura' to me," the Aura expert said.  
Weiss turned to the two sisters. "Do you know what that was?" she asked. Yang and Ruby shook their heads.

"Has Ruby's eyes ever glowed like that?" Blake asked her friend and partner.

Yang frowned. "Not...really..." she frowned, trying to remember any instance where her sister's eyes glowed.

Ozpin and Glynda meanwhile were silently cursing, using every explicative they knew of. First the Maidens and now the Silver eyed Warriors? Ozpin sort of expected it since Summer's power was awakened, but it didn't mean he fancied telling his students about it!

 **Grabbing Hunter's Moon from her back, she brought the sword to bare against one of the cloaked monsters, which had a bone mask in the likeness of a Ghostface mask. With a loud yell, she stabbed the large sword into the Dementor's neck, easily decapitating it, and causing the creature to vanish with a loud screech.**

 **Taiyang fared just about as well as Summer. His mind immediately flying back to that dark time when he thought Summer was dead. Back when he shut down, and his daughters nearly died because of him. However, like Summer, the thought that their daughters were alive right behind him spurred him into action. Taking out two large, odd looking brass knuckles. They were extremely bulky and even had what looked like bracers attached to them. Placing them on his hands and slamming them together, the two knuckle dusters transformed into two large yellowish-red gantlets that looked like dragon claws. Growling, the blonde Hunter slammed his fist into one with several bone spikes along its arms and caved its face it, causing it to also catch fire.**

Ruby and Yang, despite the chill in the air, cheered loudly for their parents killing the Dementors. "Did you see Mom completely decapitate that thing?! Just one stab!" she squealed.

"And Dad's just as fired up as ever!" she grinned.

"...Suddenly, everything about these girls makes perfect sense," Weiss mumbled to Blake, who nodded.

"I agree wholeheartedly," she said.

The two sisters simply stuck their tongues out at their partners, making the others laugh.

 **Adam was staggering. Images from the mines and all those he killed flashing in front of his eyes as he struggled to think coherently. However, just as he was close to a breakthrough, a black creature would come too close. "S-Stay back!" he growled and swung Wilt blindly. They would fly away for a moment, but would quickly return.**

Blake worried about her friend and partner. If he couldn't even stay lucid enough to fight them, she shuddered. She didn't think she'd faired much better.

And she was about to find out just how bad she was affected by these things...

 **Yang and Lily were taking the Dementors' presence the worst out of the group. Yang's mind kept replying the day she had loaded Ruby into that cart and went looking for her mother, but only found Beowolves waiting for her. She also began to shiver violently. The cold air zapping at her Aura, seemingly draining it.**

Suddenly, Yang fell over and began whimpering pitifully, shivering like a leaf in a heavy wind. "YANG!" RWB screamed and fell to her side. "What's wrong with her?!" Ruby wailed.

"Dementors," Spirit told her. "I'd suggest getting back to reading and read fast to help her get through this faster."

No one protested.

 **Yet, for some reason, her semblance seemed to act up with a vengeance. Her hair caught fire and her eyes turned a blazing red as a fire burned brightly inside her, begging to be released. The Dementors seemed to shuffle in place when they neared Yang, but whatever they felt didn't stop them from trying to steal her soul.**

That confused the magic users greatly. What would scare Dementors like that? Ozpin, however, was positive that the Maiden's power in that universe's Yang was making the demons wary of her. However, he sincerely wished it would keep them away from her altogether.

 **Lily, at the moment, was curled up into a ball and whimpering. Memories of the hospital incident raged through her mind as she ran out the auditorium to help her partner. But those memories weren't the ones that grounded her. They helped, but it was a bigger memory, one that she couldn't make sense of:**

 **"NO! Don't kill them! Please! They've done nothing wrong!"**

 **"Stand aside, silly girl! I have not come for your death tonight!"**

 **"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME INSTEAD!"**

 **"I will give you one last chance! Move aside, stupid girl!"**

 **"AND HERE'S MY ANSWER! Aeternum Ardebit!"**

 **"Avada Kadavra!"**

 **A loud scream would accompany that last, two odd words. Lily curled further into her little ball, hoping the memories would leave as she blocked out the rest of the world.**

The four magicals of London suddenly snapped up in attention, Dementors taking a backseat to a more important matter.  
"...The fuck?" Harry mouthed. "H-How the hell...?"

"She's remembering the same night Harry is?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Why?"

"C-Could she be...?" Ron asked hesitantly, looking to his friends for confirmation.

"She's dead, Ron," Harry bit out.

"Yeah, but she's remembering that night, Harry! How do you explain it if it's not-"

"Ron, I get what you're saying, but you're wrong!"

"Harry, Ron might be onto something!" Hermione protested.

"You believe him?!" Harry asked her incredulously.

"I don't know what to believe, but until we know more, we need to be open-minded about this!"

McGonagall, however, caught the context of the memory. _'She said...them...and children...As in more than one,'_ she thought, feeling a trickle in the back of her mind, but couldn't figure out why it was so familiar…

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was frowning. "Why would she be remembering that night?" she asked no one in particular.

"Guess we'll just have to read and find out," Jaune said.

Glynda nodded. "Sitting here and guessing is doing none of us any good," she told them. "Let's get back to reading."

 **Isabella tried to fight back the memories that were brought up by the black cloaked monsters. She was somewhat successful, but she was having even worse luck at warding off the Dementors than Adam was having.**

 **Weiss was hyperventilating as three swirled around her. She knew what they were, and after training with Harry in Occulmency, she wasn't feeling the effects as bad as the others. Or rather, she was having a better time blocking out the memories that came up. Nevertheless, her attempts to fight back were hindered by her father's angered voice ricocheting through her skull. From a time before Harry saved her family. Back when her father had been on the verge of becoming a monster…**

Weiss was the next to drop, hyperventilating as the memories swarmed her mind. "Weiss!" Blake and Ruby screamed, with Blake going to Weiss side. Ruby stayed by her sister, who's still whimpering and shivering.

Jaune gulped apprehensively. "This is bad. This is really, really, bad." By now, nearly all huntsmen and huntresses in training are apprehensive. Their teachers are apprehensive for them, while the magical trio and their own professor are both apprehensive and sympathetic for them.

 **Blake was in a similar manner to Adam. Her past may not had been as bad as Adam's, but she before she could even try and defend herself, she felt…honestly, she couldn't describe the feeling. Like she was forgetting how to be happy…like all the cheer was being drained from her…**

 **She screamed in agony.**

"Blake!" Ruby screamed as Blake started writhing and screaming in agony. The magicals' eyes widen in fear.

"I think the dementor is starting to suck out her soul." Harry said with trepidation. Several paled, especially the leader of Team RWBY.

Spirit held out his hand and stopped Blake from writhing. "Best not to let her hurt herself." He stated.

 **Pyrrha was in the same boat as Blake. She had panicked when the Dementors surrounded them and started to flail wildly, her sword racking across the chest of one of the creatures. It shrieked loudly, but it didn't detour the monster. Two of them grabbed Pyrrha's flailing arms, securing her in place, while the one she cut glided up and started to try and suck her soul out of her body. Pyrrha screamed.**

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed as Pyrrha dropped on the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. Jaune held her close, keeping her from tossing more.

"Keep reading!" Jaune yelled in slight distress.

 **Nora, being a naturally cheery (albeit violent) person, by all logic should have been effected the most by the Dementors' presence. But sadly, for the Dementors at least, Nora sold her sense of logic to a horde Grimm at a very young age. So, as soon as she felt the presence of the Dementors, she sprang into action and slammed her hammer into the chest of one of the beasts, making it disperse into dust on impact. A loud screech resounding around the area as the wild girl let out a cheerful war whoop and charged the others.**

Everyone pause, momentarily forgetting about the suffering huntresses. They all slowly turned to the orange haired girl, who looked at all of them quizzingly. "What?"

"What. The. Bloody. Fuck?" Ron stated. His eyes are wide in disbelief and a bit of fear.

"Well said, Ron." Harry agreed, his eyes just the same.

"Wha- But ho- it doe-" Finally, Hermione just screamed in pure frustration. This was worse than the Dementors actually able to get killed. "How?!"

"It' Nora." Was Ren answer. He turned to the screaming Pyrrha, as well as the screaming Blake, and the shivering Yang and Weiss. "Let's not focus on that right now. We need to continue."

Glynda nodded and quickly got back to reading.

 **Ren shot at the Dementors when he first saw them approaching the group. He had fallen to his knees for a moment before his training as a Lie kicked in. Acting quickly, he had jumped back up and started shooting at the black cloaked figures, though he soon learned Dust bullets weren't effective against these monsters.**

"Damn." Ren said, though glad that he isn't affected as bad as the others. "I really hope we don't have to deal with them."

"Yeah." Jaune agreed as he held onto Pyrrha. He's very apprehensive for when the dementors gets to him next.

 **Jaune, oddly enough, was only slightly affected. The depressing aura of the Dementors hit him hard at first, but it quickly faded. Shaking his head of its sudden fogginess, he saw that Pyrrha in distress.**

Again, shocked spread through everyone. Jaune was also shocked at this. "But how?" Hermione questioned, visibly looking distress. "Even with occlumency, the effect of the dementors are strong. So how are you not affected by it?"

"How should I know?" Jaune asked back. "I'm just as confused as you are. But ask later. Read now."

 **Eyes wide, he raced towards the ones who held her and unsheathed his sword, unconsciously channeling his Aura into the blade and making it glow bright white. His sword connected with one of the beast's shoulders and sliced it in two diagonally. The beast screamed and dissipated into nothingness as Jaune swung at the other beast holding Pyrrha, killing it and causing Pyrrha to fall.**

That caused Pyrrha to stop screaming and fall limp in Jaune's arms. The boy sighed in relief, as did Ren and Nora.

 **He caught her easily though, but the Dementor that was trying to suck out Pyrrha's soul glided towards them. Jaune moved to defend Pyrrha, but a fast, red blur took out the Dementor before it even got close.**

 **Ruby had fallen to tears when she exited the auditorium. The cold presence of the demons before her caused her to relive the one memory that she knew that would forever haunt her. The one memory that strengthened her resolve to protect the innocent and to do what was right. The memory of her greatest failure…**

Ruby feel to her knees as the Dementor's presence pressed over her, and the memory flashed through her eyes. She cried. She remembered that day...She didn't want to remember it. Yet the memory played through her mind rapidly, demanding her attention.

Ozpin and Glynda narrowed their eyes at the paragraph read. What memory could have had such a fundamental effect on the young leader? Ozpin didn't want know, but he felt he'd find out soon.

And he'd do his best help Ruby the best he could to overcome the obviously painful memory.

Harry couldn't stand seeing everyone in agony. "Speed up!" he ordered.

 **Ruby quickly shook her head of the memory and felt absolute rage at…whatever these things were. Her anger rose up in response and her eyes unknowingly glowed silver for the briefest of moments.**

"Hey! Ruby's eyes flashed like her mom's!" Nora pointed out.

"What's the point of it?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen but still shivering at the effects of the Dementors.

Harry saw Ozpin and Glynda stiffen up at the glowing eyes of the real Ruby, who was beginning to growl in anger as her other's rage bled over to her. He narrowed his eyes at them.

 **She unfurled Crescent Rose to its full scythe form and ran at the first creature she saw: the one in front of Pyrrha. She bisected the wraith at the waist with a speed enhanced swing, causing the wraith to scream in agony as it vanished into the wind.**

 **Ruby turned to cut three more with one swing, eloquently spinning the blade around for another horizontal slash. She beheaded another as another came up behind her, to which she stabbed backwards and let the blade at the end of Crescent's handle gut the Dark Creature, which screeched loudly. She pushed button on the large scythe's handle, and the knife blade embedded in the Dementor glowed red with a mass concentration of Dust. The Dementor screeched again, and she pushed another button. The blade fractured, and the Dementor's stomach exploded, making the monster disperse as it died. She twirled around to two more, only to see them die by multiple slashes disperse into nothingness.**

 **In their place was Harry, looking quite alarmed and very enraged. Ruby was knocked out of her anger by the sight of his disturbed look. Such a look on her crush's face made her nervous. So far, she had only seen him cheerful and irritated.**

 **She didn't like the look on his face right now.**

"Well, that destroys all doubt about her not belonging in Beacon," Ron mumbled, awe of the girl's skills.

"Agreed," Hermione mumbled beside him.

Ruby, having finally fallen out of her anger, was petrified at the anger on the other Harry's face. It was scary.

Was Harry really capable of that level of anger?

 **Harry, meanwhile, had flooded his body with fire Dust and cut another Dementor in two, burning it to cinders and creating a crater where it once hovered over the ground. Reflooding his body with ice Dust, he whirled around and stabbed one that was coming up behind him, turning it to a block of ice. One came up behind him, but Harry gathered water Dust into his leg and sent a high kick to the Dementor's face. A pressurized jet of water left his foot and cut the Dementor's head in two. Another came up to his side, but Harry pulled as much lightning Dust into hand and thrust it forward, destroying the demon's heart (which was funny to Harry, because he didn't think it had one). He pulled his sword back and shattered the ice sculpture and gathered a lot more Dust into his body, and expelled it outwardly with a loud war cry. Unfortunately, since it wasn't as concentrated as his last shots, the Dust wave didn't kill the Dementors, but only scared them off.**

"And Mr. Potter proves he belongs in Beacon," Ozpin said as evenly as he could.

"Such a Semblance seems impossible," Glynda mumbled.

 **The wolf Faunus growled irately and pulled his wand out from a specialized holster on his belt. 'Dammit it all to hell! Aura might can kill them, but Dust is only effective in ridiculously high amounts!' He looked around and saw that while some students were fighting back, others were close to having their souls sucked out of their bodies. He cursed. 'And Aura seems to either help or hinder people, possibly depending on their Aura levels. I need to end this NOW. Guess I have no choice…'**

Ren began writing notes about the dementors on Remnant. It's not a big possibility, but if they ever come to Remnant, they need to know how to deal with them

Hermione payed attention to the last line. "Are you planning to use the patronus, Harry?"

"Seems like it." Was the boy-who-lived answer. "That should push them away, at least."

 **'Wait! Hold it, Pup!' Padfoot screamed.**

 **'What?! In case you haven't noticed, DEMENTORS have invaded Beacon!' Harry mentally shouted back.**

 **'Hear me out! Yes, Dementors can die here, but what if it's because they are IMMUNE to magic?' Padfoot pondered. 'You would only be putting a bandage on the problem with a Patronus.'**

' _What?!'_ The golden trio screamed in their mind. They don't want to believe that the dementors could possibly be immune to magic, but none of them could deny the possibility. Ron wanted to, but the fact that the others are still suffering the dementor attack, he kept his mouth shut for once.

 **Padfoot's deduction drew Harry short. The theory seemed improbable, but the possibility that it was right was there. 'So what do you suggest then?' he thought quickly and holstered his wand.**

 **'Believe me when I say that I haven't just slept my time away since coming here with you,' Padfoot said, making Harry scoff in disbelief despite the situation. 'Ever since you started your attempts to recreate magic spells with Aura, I found myself pondering a way to recreate you best spell with Aura: your Patronus.'**

 **'I really want to argue with you, but we don't have the time. Let's hear your idea.'**

 **'Look, as you know, the Patronus is, simply put, positive emotions given physical form by magic; magic being the conduit that facilitates the charm. Given Aura's defensive capabilities, the Patronus charm's true nature, and its slight similarity to magic, it's not out of the realm of possibility that, with enough effort, one could theoretically use Aura as the conduit instead of magic.'**

Hermione's eyes widen. "A patronus made out of aura? If the theory is correct, it could drive off the dementors, maybe even kill them."

"If the theory is correct." Ren stated, trying to ignore the cold air from the dementors. "It's a shaky theory."

"But this is Harry we're talking about." Ron added in. "If it's possible, he'll do it." Hermione have to nod in agreement to that.

 **Harry thought about what Padfoot said. The theory was shaky, at best, but it was better than nothing right now. 'It will still take a lot of concentration to even work.'**

 **'True,' the Grim nodded. 'But worth it if it can injure these monsters.'**

' _Definitely.'_ Harry mentally agreed.

 **Harry nodded and closed his eyes, gathering his Aura into his sword. The cries of students and teachers alike told the young Potter heir that he had only one shot to do this. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that the Dementors would leave him alone should he start failing to cast a Patronus.**

 **Summer slashed another Dementor's throat when she noticed Harry standing still, eyes closed in concentration. "Hey! Get your head into the game, Green eyes!" she shouted, but he didn't respond. She was about to yell at him again until she saw his sword glow a bright green. Her eyes widened. He was planning something. Looking around, she noticed that Taiyang, the Valkyrie kid, the Lie clan kid, along with her youngest daughter and Scrawny were the only ones that were actually able to fight back against these new Grimm, whatever they were. The others were in varying stages of feebly fighting off the monsters or were being assaulted by the monsters.**

Ozpin and Glynda gritted their teeths, seeing their staff and students like this. They hope they won't have to face these monsters in the future. If they do though, they'll use this to prepare.

 **Quickly making a snap decision, Summer barked, "Ruby! Valkyrie! Lie! Scrawny! Tai!" The five turned to her suddenly. "Converge around Potter! I think he's got something planned! Protect him at all cost! I'll protect the others!" None questioned her as they moved to Harry, but before they neared him, he reversed his grip on his sword and held it close to his arm.**

 **"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted, as he fell into a stance, his sword held up for a strike. The group was confused but otherwise obeyed, taking Adam down with them, who was still blindly swinging at nothing. Harry opened his eyes and glared at the black cloaked creatures, digging up his happiest, most treasured memory, knowing this shot needed to count. He gritted his teeth as he swung the blade out, screaming, "EXPECTO…PATRONUUUUUUUM!"**

 **His emerald green Aura left his sword in a wide, arching wave of power that hit several Dementors, causing them to scream as their skin began to burn! However, Harry only barely noticed that as his attention was right in front of him, where his emerald green Aura converged into a large, green glowing stag that stood proudly. The massive stag turned to look at Harry, before trotting over to him and circling him and coming to a stop at his right side.**

Everyone still standing and aware couldn't help but stare in shock and awe at the patronus Harry made. Even the usually stoic Ozpin showed some amazement on his feature.

"It's working," Hermione muttered. "It's really working!"

"The dementors are in for it now!" Ron laughed. Harry merely glared at the dementors on the screen, a dark smirk on his face.

 **Harry was amazed for a moment before he glared at the dark cloaked monsters. He thrust his sword forward, and Prongs shot forward, a trail of green light tailing behind him. Fortunately, it seemed that there wasn't too many Dementors to deal with now that some were dead, and they were localized around the area.**

 **Very good news to Harry.**

 **Prongs pranced around area, his presence burning all Dementors too dumb to be near him as he moved around the area at breakneck speeds that had Ruby envious as the stag chased off all the cloaked corpses. One, however, turned to look in Harry's general direction. It had, unusually, bones sticking out its back like wings and horns on its head. It screaked at the young hunter and glided off. The cold, horrid presence slowly started leaving the area.**

 **Harry fell to the ground, exhausted from both the presence of the Dementors and pulling off his first (and surprisingly successful!) Aura based Patronus. He breathed heavily for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. Prongs showed up next to him and nodded to him before he vanished.**

The cold presence of the dementors disappeared and it caused Blake to stop writhing in pain, as well as stopped the memories assaulting Yang and Weiss.

Harry, meanwhile, slumped in exhaustion. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern. Harry smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, I am. Just tired is all." Harry answered.

"That was incredible!" Ruby shouted in amazement. "The way that giant stag ran out and took out those dementors was awesome!" She then pouted. "And I'm jealous of it's speed."

"Indeed. That attack just saved all of Beacon." Ozpin stated. He turned to Harry. "You are quite strong young man."

Harry blushed. "I don't know about that. I think I just got lucky, is all."

"Harry," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Try to give yourself a little credit."

"She's correct, Mr. Potter. Without you or Padfoot, the school would've been overruled by those creatures." Mcgonagall told him. "And while your luck may have something to do it, your skill also helped."

Harry blush even more, but didn't say anything else.

 **"Harry!" Ruby shouted and appeared in front of him in whirlwind of rose petals. "Are you ok?! Those weird Grimm didn't get you too, did they?! Why did they run off?! What did you do to scare them off?!" she rambled almost incoherently.**

 **Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her and shook his head, quickly rebooting his mind. "I'll tell you later, Ruby," he said. He stood and said, "Right now, everyone needs to get to the infirmary, stat!"**

 **Ruby nodded, remembering everyone was almost still in shock. "And we need chocolate!" the wolf Faunus continued. "Lots of chocolate!"**

 **Ruby stumbled backwards and blinked cutely. "Chocolate?"**

"Chocolate?" The aura users capable of speaking asked as well. Jaune was the one to ask this. "Why chocolate?""

"It'll probably explain in the book." The golden trio and Mcgonagall said.

 **Summer had watched her daughter's interaction with Harry as she checked up on Yang, who was shivering like a leaf in her lap, looked up at the odd request. "Why chocolate?" she asked.**

 **"Because, for reasons I have no answers to, chocolate is the best remedy to the presence of a Dementor," Harry said, making the few still not in shock eyes' widen.**

"Seriously?" Jaune said incredulously. The others were incredulous as well.

"Yep." Harry confirmed with a nod. "Don't ask how. I don't know the answer to that."

"It's one of the mysteries the magical world has yet to solve." Mcgonagall stated.

"Do you think our students should get some?" Ozpin asked Harry.

The boy thought about it. "It wouldn't hurt." He turned to Spirit. "Can you….?"

Before he could finish asking, Spirit snapped his finger, causing a table of chocolate goods to appear on them. "I recommend everyone eating some." Spirit stated. "Just in case."

 **"D-Dementors?" Jaune asked. "A-Aren't those…?"**

 **"The soul sucking demons from my old home," Harry confirmed with a grim nod. "That's why we need a lot of chocolate! For some reason, it's the best remedy, and the only remedy we got right now!"**

Slowly, Pyrrha and Blake woke up, though the two of them are shaken from the feeling of the dementors. "T-Those were the dementors?" Pyrrha asked shakily.

Harry nodded as Jaune gave Pyrrha a chocolate bar. "We'll explain everything that happened so far while everyone it's their chocolate."

"Why chocolate?" Blake mumbled. Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha are also wondering that as well.

"Apparently, it's the best cure for after fighting those things." Ruby said, grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies. She handed some to Yang before eating her own cookies. "No one knows why though. Just grab something chocolatey while we explain what happened."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Part 2 is going to be shorter, but don't gets your hope's up for the update being faster. I'm trying to focus on a few stories in particular, so I could finish at least one of them quickly. Still, I'm gonna try best not to make the next update take a few months. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	41. Reading Ch 14: Dementor Attack Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the group will be reading the aftermath of the Dementor attack. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

Reading Ch 14: Dementor Attack Part 2

 **Safe house, somewhere in Vale**

 **Cinder smiled as she watched Harry take command of the situation after the Dementors left. The fact that the soulless beings were in Remnant in the first place was…disturbing to the amber eyed beauty…but the fact that Harry was able to scare them off with a powerful Patronus did fill her with pride.**

 **Much like how when Aegis killed the Dragon Grimm.**

"How does she know about Dementors?" Ron asked, frowning at the screen showing the woman.

"And more importantly, what's up with her being proud of me?" Harry asked, trying to fight off a sense of dread he was feeling.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a frown herself.

 **'Oh Harry,' she thought in exasperation. 'Honestly. How do you get into these situations? Well, I guess it's no matter. You're still alive, after all. But more curious…' She zoomed a camera in on Ruby. 'Is Summer's daughter's apparent ability to resist the Dementors. Most curious indeed…' Her smile turned cold. 'I wonder…'**

"It's like she knows Harry or something," Hermione frowned.

"And his bad luck," Ron added.

Yang, however, was hung over something else. "That bitch best stay away from my baby sister or I'll-"

"MISS XIAO LONG!" both McGonagall and Goodwitch reprimanded her, making the girl wince.

 **Infirmary, Beacon Academy**

 **Fortunately, it appeared that Dementors weren't used to trying to suck out the souls of people who actively fought using their soul for combat.**

 **Harry wasn't too sure on the actual theory, but Aura apparently made it difficult for the soul sucking demons to suck out a person's soul with they had their Aura unlocked. Harry had shrugged it off because he really didn't need the headache alongside the aftereffects of a Dementor's presence.**

Ozpin and Glynda let out breaths of relief, along with the huntsmen/huntresses in training. "Yes, that's fortunate indeed." Ozpin stated.

"Though I do wonder if Mr. Potter's theory is correct." Goodwitch mused. "If so, how does it make it difficult?"

"Maybe because the aura actively protects the soul?" Hermione suggested. Goodwitch nodded.

"That would make the most sense, yes."

 **Currently, he was sitting on a cot next to Lily as she shakily tried to bring a cup of hot chocolate to her trembling lips. He placed a calming hand on hers and helped her so she wouldn't spill the contents into her lap. She smiled gratefully as she started to sip of the warm liquid.**

Hermione smiled. "The the two of you are already becoming very close."

"Kinda like brother and sister." Weiss agreed. It's definitely better than her sibling relationship with Whitley.

 **Meanwhile, sitting across from them, Adam and Isabella were quietly munching on chocolate bars. On the floor in front of the cots, Nora sat eating a large pile of chocolate chip pancake drowned in chocolate gravy.**

… **Don't question her.**

Ron attempted to do just that, especially when he saw Nora eating the same thing, but Ren stopped him. "Don't. You really shouldn't." The green-themed huntsman warned.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed.

"Just accept it." Pyrrha added in.

 **Ren sat beside her with his own plate of chocolate chip pancakes, though he was eating them at a much slower pace. Pyrrha and Jaune sat on a cot behind Harry and Lily and were eating their own chocolate bars at a subdued pace with Weiss and Blake on the floor in front of their cot, a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin in their hands, respectively.**

 **On a cot behind Adam and Isabella's, Summer, Ruby, and Yang sat on another eating chocolate chip cookies with Taiyang standing guard nearby. Eating his own cookie. Yang was shivering less, but Ruby seemed lost in thought, casually kicking her feet as they dangled off the cot. Summer sat between her two daughters and held them both close, trying to comfort them.**

 **The group can practically feel the shaken mood of their alternate selves, even without the effect of the curse. Yang felt herself shivering a little, but not as much as before.**

The other students affected by the Dementors were scattered around the infirmary, being checked on and eating their chocolate, as per Harry's orders. Harry looked around and grimaced, wincing at those suffering the effects of the cloaked creatures. He knew all too well how bad it could be…

"Definitely." Harry breathed. He dealt with those things more times than desired.

 **His thoughts were broken when Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked in. Both didn't look too happy. In fact, Ozpin looked down right murderous. Not that Harry blamed him. He was feeling the same way.**

"Whoa!" Jaune yelped in surprise at seeing the look on Ozpin's face. The others were surprise as well. "I've never seen Professor Ozpin like this!"

"Me neither." Ruby agreed.

"A large group of new Grimm attacked my students, without little chance of defense, I might add." Ozpin stated. "I think I would be angry about it."

"I agree." Harry said with a nod. "Like other me said, you can't blame him." And it says a lot about Ozpin.

 **The two made their way over to Harry's group, and Ozpin asked in a calmly deceptive voice, "From what the other professors have told me, and what Summer confirmed before coming here herself, those things are Grimm you faced before?"**

 **"Well, they aren't Grimm first off, but yes, those were Dementors," Harry stated. "Fear incarnate."**

 **Ozpin nodded. Meanwhile, Pyrrha's eyes widened. "B-But those were Grimm," Pyrrha said, still a bit shaken from her experience.**

 **Harry shook his head. "They've never had the bone armor before, so why they do now is confusing," he admitted.**

"Again, it's probably because they've been in Remnant before." Hermione stated. "At least, in that dimension."

"I really hope it's only in that dimension." Jaune said with a shiver. While he wasn't as affected as the rest of them, those things still creep him out.

"Aye." The ones that were the most affected said unison.

 **Ozpin nodded again. "And that spell you used to drive them off?"**

 **"The Patronus charm," Harry said. "It's a powerful shield charm created specially to counter Dementors, utilizing positive emotions. Though, that particular Patronus was created using Aura instead of magic."**

 **That raised some eyebrows. "But Harry!" Weiss interjected. "Didn't you say that the Patronus was created because magic made the positive emotions used to power the charm into a physical construct?"**

 **"That's what I thought too, but Padfoot apparently worked out that a Patronus should work with Aura as well, seeing as the two energies are similar, if only slightly."**

"It's a good thing that theory worked." Ren stated. "Otherwise, at the very least, there would've been some casualties."

"Yes. Good thing indeed." Glynda agreed with a sigh.

 **"Padfoot?" Adam asked.**

 **Harry winced. "Uh, yeah? You remember I told you about that Animagus form I got from my godfather? Well, the Animagus form can talk to the wizard. He suggested the theory that I could create a Patronus with Aura."**

 **The more he heard about Mr. Potter's magic, the more Glynda couldn't help but be impressed. "Though I take it it's extremely difficult," Glynda observed.**

 **Harry nodded. "I'm surprised I got it to work straight the first time, then again, that was probably my crappy luck kicking in," he admitted. Weiss snickered, making Harry glare at her.**

Hermione and Ron also let out some laughter, getting a glare from Harry.

Meanwhile, Yang is blinking in surprise at what she's seeing. "Wow. Never thought I see Weiss laughing."

"Yeah, it's….kinda creepy." Ruby admitted. Weiss glared at the pair of sisters.

"Oh, shut it!"

 **"Could you teach the students here?" Ozpin asked. "From the brief explanation of those 'Dementors' that you gave us before, and what we have seen firsthand, your technique could help save countless lives."**

"Yes. That spell would be needed in their dimension, especially with them loose in the world." Ozpin agreed with his alternate self. The headmaster turned to Spirit. "Can I assume that we don't have to worry about dementors in our remnant?"

"Correct. You shouldn't have the dementor problem to deal with, don't worry." Spirit confirmed. That got several sighs of relief from the aura users.

 **Harry turned and frowned at Ozpin, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "…I'm not sure," he admitted. "I mean…theoretically, yes, but I'm not even sure I can recreate the results again."**

 **Ozpin nodded in understanding. "Then perhaps if you should, would you be able to then?" he pressed. While he only saw the beings leave, he did feel their presence; and he'd be damned if he allowed those creatures back into Beacon without his students able to fend them off.**

 **"Yes," Harry replied instantly. "Not only would it help people, a trait that seems inherently coded into my DNA, it also seems to harm them more than a magical Patronus can. But it might take a while to even get it to work."**

"Being able to harm those things and able to help people at the same time?" Hermione listed off. "That's definitely isn't something Harry would pass up."

"Definitely not." Ron agreed.

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "I have to admit, the thought of something harming the dementors even more so does sound appealing." Then he sighed in disappointment. "Too bad we don't have that back at home."

 **"Take your time," Ozpin told him. "While the Dementors are a major problem now, I would like the most effective weapon we know against them to be at its best."**

 **"As do I, Professor," Harry agreed.**

"How can you stand them?" Isabella called out to Harry, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, the memories I saw, coupled with their horrible Aura, I…I thought…I felt like I should just die," she finished quietly.

"Don't bother asking." Harry said tiredly before anyone could start. "Other me will explain it."

 **Harry looked to her and looked at her for a moment. He sighed after a moment. "Truth be told," he said, "I can't stand them. Not in the way you're asking. They affect me just as much as they did with you guys. Occulmency, an ability to shield and protect one's mind, helps, but Dementors have always affected me more than other people. And if that last encounter is any indication, they still do."**

 **He sighed tiredly. "The reason I can stand and fight them is because I had to learn quickly to stand up to them. My entire third year in Hogwarts those monsters tried to kill me every chance they got."**

"They're attracted to you that much?" Weiss questioned in horror.

"But why though?" Blake asked him.

Harry shrugged. "Search me."

 **Blake looked over at him. "Why are they so attracted to you?" she asked in concern.**

 **"Search's me," Harry shrugged.**

 **"Regardless," Ozpin spoke. "You saved countless lives today, Mr. Potter. I can't thank you enough."**

 **Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Seriously, it was nothing," he said humbly.**

 **A scoff reached his ears. "Don't delude yourself, Green Eyes," was Summer's sarcastic remark. "Without you, some of these kids would have died. I guarantee it."**

Ruby shivered at that blunt statement while Hermione turned to Harry. "See? Summer agrees as well, so again, give yourself some more credit."

Harry couldn't come up with a good argument for that, so he just stayed silent.

 **Ruby shivered at her mother's blunt statement. Yang was silent, which was very odd for the normally outgoing girl.**

 **"And you kept a clear head when fighting them," Ren added from beside Nora, who was eating her pancakes without a care in the world.**

"That would be experience." talking Harry stated. "Something they would be getting, unfortunately."

 **Harry looked uncomfortable, but sighed and shrugged uselessly anyway. "Experience. Sadly, now that you guys have to deal with them, you will gain that too."**

 **That didn't sit well with the group.**

"Okay, for once, I don't envy our future selves." Weiss said with a shiver.

"None of us have seen a dementor up close, and yet their presence is just terrifying." Pyrrha said, wrapping her arms around herself.

 **"Why chocolate, Mr. Potter?" Glynda asked, deciding a subject chance was in order.**

 **"Heck if I know. That's the prescribed method to help after Dementor attacks, but as you can see, it's pretty darn effective," Harry explained. Glynda nodded, seeing the explanation as acceptable for now.**

 **"Where do you think those…Dementor Grimm went?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But wherever it is, I can't shake the feeling that it's going to end badly for us.**

 **?**

 **They were angry.**

 **No. Angry didn't describe the boiling anger in their veins. There was NO word to describe it.**

 **Truly, the scarred one proved why he was an Enemy.**

"I think you pissed them off, Harry," Ron said.

"What else is new?" the green eyed Potter groaned.

 **But more frightening to the decomposing corpses was the loss of their invulnerability. They could be hurt by something other than the silver light. They could be killed.**

 **However, they supposed it was worth it. Their prey could fight back. They had forgotten how fun it was to have prey that could fight back.**

 **But the silver light hurt worse now. And the scarred one created a green one now. Granted, it wasn't like the killing one, but it made their bones shiver in fright.**

"Are these things sadistic?" Weiss asked, disturbed.

"Seems like it," Ren mumbled.

"But at least Harry was able to scare them off," Pyrrha said with a shiver.

"Not for long, I'm afraid," Hermione mumbled, knowing Dementors didn't give up easily.

 **They had begun to travel to where their memories said the Pathway was. The mountains were in sight as they descended down to a split between two mountains. The ruins of the Pathway sat there and…**

 **"Oh?" a dark, cold, soft voice broke the silence of the night. "And what might you all be…?" They turned to see a white skinned woman with black veins running across her face and demonic looking eyes smiling up at them.**

Instantly, Ozpin's eyes widened to impossible levels, and his skin lost its healthy glow. Dread and terror clenched his heart and squeezed at the sight of the woman on the screen.

Fortunately, his reaction went unnoticed as the others were having their own reactions. "Wh-Who's that?!" Jaune asked in fright.

"I..." Pyrrha gulped. "I don't know..."

"The big bad, most likely," Blake mumbled, trying not to stare into the woman's eyes. They disturbed her. "Which means bad news for us."

"A ZOMBIE!" Nora yelled in glee. "REN, LOOK! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" She pointed to the screen wildly, making Ren shake his head, despite his disturbed look at the sight of the woman.

Ruby yelped and hid her face from the woman, while Yang blanched. "And I thought Weiss's color was unhealthy," she mumbled.

Said girl smacked the blonde's head. "Quit making inappropriate jokes, you idiot!"  
The magic users, while not as terrified as their Remnant counterparts, were still disturbed and suffering from a terrible sense of dread. "Bloody hell, she looks like a dark lady fit to marry Voldemort," Ron mumbled.

"Indeed," McGonagall agreed, not even registering Ron's curse.

Hermione looked to Harry in concern. "Harry," she mumbled.

"I know, 'Mione," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the woman. "I know."

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda whispered. "Is that..." She turned to her boss, only to see him terrified. "Professor Ozpin?"

"It's...it's nothing." Ozpin said, managing to out of his terrified state. Glynda continued to look at him in concern, but said nothing.

Spirit flipped to the next page. "Who want to read the next chapter?"

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope the reactions were well. Was a bit stuck on how they should react to each scene. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	42. Reading Ch 15: Jaune's Reckoning Pt 1(1)

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but, thanks to some help from DragonKingDragneel, I manage to finish this up. So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Reading Ch 15: Jaune's Reckoning Part 1

"I-I will." Jaune volunteered, hesitantly raising his hand up. Glynda gave him, and the blonde started reading. " **Chapter 15: Jaune's Reckoning Part 1…."** Right after reading the title, he groaned. Why him?

"Now, now, Jaune." Pyrrha tried reassuring her partner. "I'm sure it's nothing bad." **  
**  
 **It had been a month since the Dementors invaded Beacon, and the school had finally settled down. Though most were still on edge because of the Dementor attack, classes continued like normal as everyone fell into their own unique routine.**

 **Jaune Arc in particular had found a balance between his school work and his own training. Though, it was extremely difficult. Summer Rose, just as he imagined, made slave drivers look nice and easy to deal with. Literally, who the hell makes their students climb up the Beacon cliffs without harnesses over a near one hundred and fifty foot drop over rocky waters WITH AURA SUPRESSORS ON?!**

"SAY WHAT?!" The magic users and huntsmen and huntresses in training screamed in shock.

Glynda and Ozpin, however, are not surprised at the least. "Yep, that sounds like something she would do." Ozpin sighed.

"She is definitely testing the limit of what she's allowed to do." Glynda groaned.

 ** _Flashback**_**

 ** _"COME ON YOU PANSY ASSES!" Summer shouted over her, rather unnecessarily, large megaphone as she leaned over the cliff. "GET TO MOVING! YOU'VE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF! HURRY THE HELL UP!"_**

 ** _Jaune gasped for breath as he tried to hold onto the measly little ledge he was on. Thanks to his gymnastics, he was able to make it as far as he did, but that hardly made a difference since he was completely out of breath and his limbs were burning red hot, and he had no Aura to strengthen him!_**

 ** _"I…*pant* c-can't…*pant**pant* g-go oooonnnnnn!" Ruby whined from a few feet below him. She may have had the upper body strength thanks to her training with her preferred weapon, but her endurance wasn't up to par._**

"Why mom?" Ruby whined, seeing her future self suffer. Jaune, meanwhile, shudder at the site of his alternate self's suffering.

"Who authorize Summer to make us do this insane training?!" Weiss exclaimed.

In response, Glynda and Ozpin gave her blank stares. "You act like either of us had a choice in the matter." Ozpin said blankly. "I assure you, we do not."

 ** _"SURE YOU CAN, MISS ROSE! JUST PUT ONE HAND ABOVE THE OTHER, AND PULL YOURSELF UP!" Summer encouraged from her place atop the cliff._**

"That woman is completely mental." Ron muttered.

"She's worse than Woods and Moody combine." Harry said, with his friend paling at the thought.

 ** _"*huff**huff**huff* Are we sure she's not insane?!" Adam shouted from several feet above Jaune._**

 ** _"I'M NOT INSANE, MR. TAURUS!" Summer shouted back. "I JUST HAVE A DIFFERENT REALITY THAN YOU DO! NOW, LESS SASSING AND MORE CLIMBING!"_**

"Differently reality." Ozpin rolled his eyes. "Yes, keep telling yourself that, Summer."

 ** _"…*pant**pant* Kill me now!" Weiss whined from even further below Ruby._**

"Wow, the two of you need to work on your stamina!" Nora whistled. "Especially you Weiss!"

"Shut it!" The heiress hissed with a blush.

 ** _"Tough it out, Weiss!" Harry grunted from beside Jaune. He then laughed hollowly. "Like I can talk!" he muttered. "I can barely move anymore!"_**

 ** _"TIME'S NEARLY UP, KIDDIES! YOU BEST HURRY UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CHASED AROUND THE SCHOOL BY ME!" Summer shouted cheerfully again. "THREE MINUTES LEFT!"_**

 ** _"DAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" came the collective shouts of the students on the cliff face._**

"...Ruby, Yang," Weiss slowly said. "Your mother, is insane."

Neither girl deny that statement. In fact, they both agreed with her.

"That look like fun!" Nora exclaimed, getting incredulous looks from some of the others. "Maybe I can try that!"

"No Nora, just, no." Ren said blankly. Knowing his friend, she'll drag him and the others along with her. The girl pouted.

"Party pooper!"

The golden trio stared at the girl dubiously. "Mental. Completely mental." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

 **Flashback end****

 **Though, in all fairness, Jaune guessed it wasn't all bad. After all, Summer Rose gave amazing rewards when they actually survived her training: her cookies. Jaune was ashamed to admit just how much he thought her cookies were better than anything his own mother could make!**

"Seriously?" Jaune questioned, mouth agape.

Ozpin and Glynda nodded, while Ruby and Yang drooled at the thought of their mom's cookies. "Not only is Summer is an excellent Huntress, but an excellent baker as well."

"Oh come on!" Jaune whined. That was just completely unfair!

 **It was a huge slap in the face for Jaune and the other members who survived her training. Not only was she a great Huntress but she was also a world class baker?**

 **That was just unfair!**

"I know, right?!" Jaune completely agreed with himself.

"Definitely a big slap in the face." Weiss muttered in agreement. Everyone else silently agreed to that as well.

 **But back to topic, Jaune also found out just how lethal Harry could be when he was trying. It was actually pretty terrifying…**

"Why did I suddenly feel a chill up my spine?" Jaune questioned nervously.

Hermione, who got pale alongside Ron, answered. "You'll see." That got a few gulps from some of the others.

 ** _Flashback**_**

 ** _"Miss Nikos and Mr. Potter, please come on stage," Summer said as from the stage. Pyrrha made her way up to stage eagerly, hoping for an (uninterrupted) FAIR fight with her rival. Harry calmly, methodically, sauntered his way to the stage, looking horribly outraged. Jaune was uneasy. Harry had been like that since he walked into the auditorium._**

 ** _He had a bad feeling about this fight._**

"As you should." Ron stated, completely serious. "When Harry gets angry like that, I feel bad for the bloke that have to face him."

That made Pyrrha unease.

 ** _"Before we begin, Pyrrha," Harry's calm voice broke through his thoughts. "I must apologize in advance."_**

 ** _"Why's that?" she asked._**

 ** _"Because Cardin and his team, somehow, found out Lily's fear of hospitals, and decided to play a very petty and cruel prank on her," he growled lowly._**

That got the others angry as well. "Will they cut that crap out?!" Yang growled.

"I really wish it was one of Team CRDL that's facing Harry." Blake muttered. A few others nodded in agreement.

Glynda sighed before looking at Ozpin. "We'll need to have a talk with Team CRDL about their attitude."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed. He can't let their childish bullying be tolerated in the school. If they're going to become huntsmen, then they need to act like it.

 ** _"She's still held up in our dorm, freaking out. So with that…CRDL!" he shouted suddenly, making the four look up at him. "Pay VERY close attention to this fight! Because if you EVER, EVER decide to screw with my team again, YOU'LL be on the receiving end of what's about happen!" He cracked his neck from side to side. "Let's go," he muttered._**

 ** _Summer raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She held up her hand, throwing it down and jumping off the stage. "Fight!"_**

"Um...I'd suggest preparing yourselves for this," Ron told the group. "Because if what I think's gonna happen, then this ruddy curse will be making the lot of you fall flat."

"Will it really be that bad?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Worse," Hermione droned blandly

 _ **(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off)**_

 _ **Suddenly, the entire auditorium became colder. Jaune's eyes widened as a massive presence SLAMMED down on his shoulders. He shivered like a leaf in a hurricane, feeling like he was…like he was being watched.**_

 _ **Like he was being hunted.**_

Suddenly, Jaune was gasping for breath and shivering violently, startling the others. "Jaune!" the others shouted.

Ron barely blinked. "Told you."

"R-Really s-should've l-listened!" Jaune cried, hating that he didn't head sound advice.

 ** _Jaune looked around and saw how everyone else was effected, as well. Team CRDL was gasping for air as they tried to stay upright. Jaune to his left and saw Nora and Ren hugging each other in a rather…suggestive way. If he wasn't feeling complete terror right now, he would have found that funny._**

 ** _He looked further to see Adam, the only other member of team HAIL in the auditorium looking around frantically, a look of alarm on his face. Next to him, Ruby and Yang were clinging together looking terrified, while Blake, in a comedic display, had jumped into Weiss's arms like a scared kitten, while Weiss looked like she was having difficulty staying calm._**

Nora and Ren suddenly hugged each other in a...similar suggestive way as their book counterparts, as the terror hit them via the curse. RWBY began laughing at the two, before the terror of their other selves bled over to them from the story. Ruby and Yang grabbed each other out of fear while Blake jumped into Weiss's arms, both scared out of their minds.

Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall didn't blink.

"I feel I should be surprised, but I can't bring myself to be," Hermione said.

"It is pretty funny seeing these guys in abstract terror though," Ron said, snickering at the terrified hunters.

"D-Drop d-d-dead, W-Weasley!" Weiss stuttered.

 _ **Pyrrha, however, she was staring in wide eyed terror at her opponent, who was currently glaring at her furiously. His emerald green eyes seemed to glow as the air around him grew hazy, and a dark, malevolent aura began to form around him. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself, but the dark presence aimed at her made it difficult. She staggered under the aura.**_

 _ **She looked up, but gasped at the sight she was met with. The aura around Harry had morphed. It was no longer a shapeless mass. It was now in the shape of a massive, pitch black wolf. The wolf growled at her, making the normally composed girl scream in terror. She quickly turned Milό into its rifle form and began firing shots off at Harry.**_

Pyrrha screamed loudly and tried to fumble for her weapon (completely forgetting she didn't have it) until Spirit snapped his fingers and kept her in her chair. "That'll keep her from hurting herself," he said. Meanwhile, the wizards and witches blinked at Harry's latest display of power.

"...What?" McGonagall groaned.

"The giant spectral wolf is new," Ron commented.

"I suspect it has something to do with Padfoot, and his training in Aura," Hermione said. "That's the only reasons I can think of that his MSA can take a corporal form."

"'MSA'?" Glynda asked.

"Massive Scary Aura," Hermione explained. The experienced Huntress frowned.

"This has happened before?"

"Greengrass has this thing trademarked for Harry after seeing it," Ron stated, in lieu of an explanation.

Harry seemed pleased with himself.

 _ **Harry showed no outward emotion, and calmly dodged each shot with no effort at all. Pyrrha fired off more shots, aiming for his head, chest, and legs, hoping one would hit him. But it was all for naught, as Harry continued dodging with the same ease as before. She continued firing until she saw it wasn't doing any good, so she changed Milό into its sword form and charged Harry.**_

 _ **She was almost near Harry when he shifted his weight to his right side…and vanished! Her eyes widened as she skidded to a stop and tried to locate him. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew behind her and she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and tried to slice it in half, but the presence vanished again, making her slice through air. Harry appeared behind her again, and she turned again and swung. She missed again.**_

"AND he's grown more dramatic," McGonagall groaned again. "For wanting to prove you are not your father, Mr. Potter, you do a very terrible job of it!"

Harry still looked horribly pleased with himself.

 ** _She spun around again, but Harry appeared in front of her and landed a hard right hook to her cheek. She staggered under the hit, but Harry didn't let up. He landed four more punches to her face, and chest, before he jumped up and spun, sending five quick kicks to her chest. She stumbled backwards. Using his Aura to push himself through the air, Harry landed behind Pyrrha and grabbed Akoύo from off her back. He held it with both hands and began to repeatedly slam it down on her head. He then slammed the shield into the side of her head, dropped Akoύo, and vanished again._**

 ** _He reappeared in front of her and grabbed his sword. He rushed her, but she saw him coming. In a frenzied panic, she sent a huge pulse of magnetic energy at him, hoping to send his sword flying away from him, but he suddenly vanished again, but his sword remained, spinning violently in front of her. She hesitated, only for Harry to appear under her and sweep her legs out from under her. She rolled away as she hit the ground, but Harry did a hand stand and tried to land on her side, feet first. She rolled again, coming up behind the spinning blade._**

 ** _Harry spun and brought himself upright and grabbed his sword. He thrusted forward, but Pyrrha used her Semblance to grab Akoύo. It flew into her hands, and she held it in front of her; but Harry's sword tore through the metal like tissue paper and nailed her right between the eyes. The resulting force from the blow made her cry out as she flew off the stage, her body glowing a bright red before flickering out. She hit the ground and rolled all the way to the auditorium's doors._**

 ** _(End Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off)_**

Pyrrha, feeling the same effect as her other, was knocked unconscious. She would've been sent flying if Spirit didn't glue her into the chair. And if the other aura users weren't paralyzed with fear, they would've been very concerned for their friend.

"...Harry? I know we've joked before, but seriously man, JUST what kind of training did you do to be able to punch through shield grade metal like that?" Ron asked calmly.

"You're asking the wrong person, Ron." Harry told him.

 ** _The aura then vanished as suddenly as it appeared, making everyone gasp in relief._**

The huntsmen and huntresses in training felt the same as their counterparts. "Okay, note to self: NEVER do anything to piss Harry off." Yang shuddered.

"Or if he angry, run away as far as possible." Jaune added. The others nodded in agreement while Jaune turned to Pyrrha in concern. "Is she okay?"

"No worries. Once the flashback is over, she'll be awake." Spirit reassured.

 _ **Harry calmly righted himself and pulled Pyrrha's ruined shield off his sword and sheathed his blade. He made his way off stage and walked in front of Cardin. Cardin frowned at him, but before he could say anything, Harry grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of his seat.**_

 ** _"If you ever think about doing something harmful to my team again," he growled in the orange headed teen's face, "what I did to Pyrrha will look tame compared to what I will inflict on you!"_**

"...Should I feel bad for Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"No." Blake said instantly.

"Maybe." Yang suggested.

"He brought it on himself." Weiss stated.

"Probably?" Ruby guessed.

"...Okay, then." Jaune sighed before turning towards Ren and Nora. "What about you two?"

"Nope!" Nora stated cheerfully.

"Possibly." Ren answered.

 ** _With that, he scoffed at Cardin and threw him down to the ground like a sack of potatoes and walked over to Jaune. Jaune tensed, but all Harry did was nod to him and say, "Sorry about what I did to your partner, Jaune. Could you relay my apologizes to her?" Jaune nodded dumbly, and Harry nodded back and walked out of the auditorium._**

 ** _Flashback end**_**

When the flashback ended, Pyrrha groaned and slowly got back up. "Pyrrha! You okay?" Jaune asked in concern.

"I think so." Pyrrha said. "What happened?"

"Harry scared you half to death, and then used that beat you." Yang answered nonchalantly.

Pyrrha paled a little, remembering the fear her other was feeling. "I….see." Inwardly, she hopes she doesn't fight Harry when he's in that state, _ever_.

 **Jaune still shivered when he remembered that day.**

"An appropriate reaction." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Any day where you see an angry Harry is one you don't want to remember."

"Here, here." Ron agreed.

The huntsmen and huntresses in training shivered. "No argument there." Yang stated.

 ** _A large wicked looking mace crashed down on his shield, making him stagger back and breaking him from this thoughts. He cursed. Leave it to him to drift off in the middle of a fight!_**

"Wait, is this the fight against Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned, recognizing the fight.

"And he was drifting off in the middle of it?!" Weiss exclaimed, aghast. No wonder he was humiliated in that fight!

 **Cardin smirked as he tried to push Jaune to the floor, but Jaune tilted his shield to the side, and Cardin's mace slid off. Jaune then side rolled around to Cardin's side and righted himself. Cardin growled and spun. His mace came racing at Jaune's head, but Jaune bent at the waist and let the weapon sail over him. Cardin frowned and brought his mace up to slam down on Jaune's front, but the blond swordsman quickly put his hands to the ground and back flipped away.**

"He's doing well," Harry observed.

"Much better than he did in our world," Weiss commented. "Before all he was doing was rushing Cardin and taking every hit."

Jaune slumped. "Yeah, I get it. I sucked back then," he grumbled.

"Jaune, you didn't-" Pyrrha consoled.

"Sorry, Pyrrha, but I did," Jaune rebuked.

 **Jaune landed and turned around. Cardin swung again, but Jaune ducked under the swing and side stepped away from Cardin. Cardin turned and swung again, but Jaune jumped back. Cardin growled again and tried an overhead swing, but Jaune rushed him. He slashed diagonally at Cardin's armor, then again diagonally, before ending his combo with a quick horizontal slash and a stab. Cardin's armor took the brunt of the slashes, but the stab made take a few steps back.**

"Oooooooh! Nice!" Nora praised loudly, clapping.

"He's also stronger in this world," Blake said. "As much as I hate to admit it, pushing Cardin back is no easy feat."

 **He looked shocked, but soon began snarling like a wild animal and charged Jaune again, mace raised high. Jaune tensed, and just as the mace came down, Jaune reacted.**

He side stepped the attack, and the mace landed right next to him, cracking the stage pretty badly. Jaune gulped, hoping he didn't get hit with that thing.

"Ha! Random funny thoughts!" Ruby snickered.

 **He shook his head of those thoughts and leapt onto the weapon, shocking his opponent. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Jaune quickly ran up the shaft of the weapon and Cardin's arms. He jumped off Cardin's shoulder and flipped behind him, sending a vertical sword slice at Cardin's back.**

"Nice!" Yang whistled.

"Impressive, Mr. Arc," Ozpin congratulated.

"Indeed," Glynda admitted reluctantly. "To pull off such a move...it requires a high level of skill."

Jaune felt inspired. If a version of himself could do this, then what was stopping him from doing the same?

 **Cardin grunted as he was pushed forward, but he recovered and whirled around, bringing his mace around at Jaune. Jaune turned around and saw Cardin's mace approaching him. He held up his shield to block it, but the blow was too much for him as he was picked up off the ground and sent flying across the stage.**

Everyone winced. "Damn," Ron mumbled. "And he was doing so well."

"Well, in his defense, he couldn't do much in that situation," Hermione said. "He was totally defenseless like that, and he didn't have the means to maneuver in the air like the others."

"True. In fact, Mr. Arc did remarkably well considering his situation," Ozpin commented.

 **Cardin ran to strike that finishing blow, but a curt, sharp tone cut him off: "Alright! That's enough!"**

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "I thought Summer took over combat classes in this world. Why am I there?" she wondered.

"Perhaps she asked for your assistance for the class?" Harry mused. Glynda regarded the statement and nodded.

"Yes. That is possible," she agreed.

 **He stopped his advance as the lights of the auditorium brightened and Summer Rose and Glynda Goodwitch (who was asked to help out with the day's lesson) walked on stage. He moved out of the way, and Glynda began speaking. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura is in the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit to battle, and the official can call the match," she lectured. "Mr. Arc may have had more Aura than Mr. Winchester, but Cardin proved high Aura levels are only one part of the fight." Cardin smirked while Jaune hung his head.**

 **"However," the voice of everyone's favorite combat teacher called out from Glynda's side. "Mr. Arc has proven that no matter how strong you may or may not be, that means jack-fucking-shit if you can't hit your target! While Mr. Arc hesitated slightly and was slow to react in certain areas, he demonstrated that being agile is a pivotal aspect when you're fighting an opponent much stronger than yourself." Cardin scowled in anger while Summer's smile widened as she turned to Jaune and said, "I've gotta say, Scrawny, I'm impressed with your growth the past month! Why, I'm so impressed, that I'm bumping you from 'Scrawny pipsqueak' to 'Scrawny novice.' A full three title jump! Now that's progress!" Jaune smiled a bit at that. He learned that that was Summer's version of a compliment.**

"Indeed, it is." Ozpin agreed with a nod. "And quite a compliment it was, coming from Summer."

 **"While I wouldn't word it like Summer, I agree, Mr. Arc," Glynda spoke up, to Jaune's shock. "In the past month, you've jumped from the near lowest of your class to the top twenty. Such a feat is no laughing matter."**

That shocked the Beacon students. "Did Ms. Goodwitch actually complimented Jaune?" Weiss questioned.

"Damn. Guess Barf Boy really is progressing." Yang whistled.

Glynda herself was slightly surprise by this, though she had admit, in her alternate self's place, she would've said the same thing. Especially since the current Jaune is making some progress, albiet slower than his counterpart.

 **Glynda didn't particularly like being proven wrong, but in this case, she was glad she was. Jaune had started out one of the worst in his class. She honestly thought there was a mistake regarding his transcripts until she saw him start to steadily improve.**

 **Shocked and impressed, she began to observe his training habits. In all honesty, they were damn near suicide runs that would have Summer impressed.**

"Really?!" Nora exclaimed in excitement. "That sounds like fun!"

"More like bloody torture!" Ron corrected. While he barely knows the woman, what they saw tells the teens and Mcgonagall enough about her.

Pyrrha cast a worried look towards Jaune, who went a bit pale, but still look as if he's considering it.

 **At first she thought he was being idiotic, but after a few days of watching his 'training,' she saw that each crazy exercise he did, she saw that each had some purpose; and that shined through with every new spar he participated in.**

 **She even knew of his little training area near the edge of cliff leading to the Emerald Forest.**

Now THAT shocked everyone from Remnant. Even Ozpin (Or maybe especially Ozpin), was taken aback by this info. "Ms. Goodwitch knows about his training area at the Emerald Forest?" Ruby asked in shock.

"And he isn't kicked out of Beacon yet?" Weiss continued, sounding just as shocked.

 **She had been shocked when she saw him use a make-shift pulley system to travel down to the forest, and had quickly pulled out her Scroll to locate him. What she saw was him parrying swipes from Beowolves, with surprising finesse at that. She had been shocked that he'd be so moronic that he would enter the Emerald Forest without permission or without supervision of a Professor that she had almost decided to exercise her right to expel him for disobeying the Academy's rules right then and there. But she held back. She wasn't sure why, but something told her to leave him be. Against her better judgement, she found herself keeping a watchful eye on him as he made his regular trips down to the Emerald forest, to make sure he didn't get himself killed.**

 **Seeing him in his spar today, seeing how he was improving by leaps and bounds, Glynda was sure she wasn't making a mistake in not confronting him.**

Ozpin, after getting over his shock, couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Glynda always scolded him about playing loose with the rules, and yet she is, letting Jaune go due to the potential she now sees in him.

Glynda, hearing him chuckle and knowing what he's thinking, just elbowed him, grumbling a little.

 **"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away," Glynda announced. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms will begin arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" This news had everyone pumped up. Team RWBY began to silently cheer as Yang shadowboxed, Ruby became jittery, Blake smirked widely, and Weiss's hands began to shake in excitement. Team HAIL smirked at each other as they all fist bumped each other.**

The mention of the Vytal Festival, along with huntsmen and huntresses-in-training showing excitement in the book, had the magic users confused. "What is the Vytal Festival?" Hermione asked them.

The Beacon students looked at them in surprise before remembering that they aren't from Remnant. Blake took it upon herself to explain. "The Vytal Festival is an international festival that is held every few years. It's where our various cultures are celebrated with dances, parades, and a combat tournament."

"Especially the combat tournament!" Yang remarked with a grin. Excitement was shown from the others as well.

And it had the magic users interest. "It sounds something similar to the our quidditch tournaments." Mcgonagall. "Along with our Triwizard tournament."

"Only I doubt it has possible death in it." Harry remarked dryly. He still felt a bit bitter about the fact he got entered in when he didn't even want to be in that bloody tournament.

 **"Those who wish to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The bell rang after she spoke. The students began gathering their things as they stood and started walking out of the auditorium.**

 **"Oh! And don't forget, my cute little students!" Summer called out. "Tomorrow we will be having a training day, and I want everyone to bring their rain coats because we're heading to the Forever Fall forest, and tomorrow a very powerful storm is supposed to roll in! Be prepared for anything!" Many of the students groaned loudly at that.**

"Again. Insane." Weiss stated, emphasising the insane part. No one argued with her.

"I'm glad Harry didn't get this bad." Ron muttered to Hermione. "Yet." The bushy haired bookworm shuddered in agreement. And the two hope that he doesn't get that bad.

Pyrrha stood and looked up to the stage to see Jaune, but noticed he was already heading back to the locker room. She sighed and walked towards the door leading to the locker rooms, hoping to catch Jaune as he walked out.

That caused the present Pyrrha to let out a sigh. Even with his improving skills, he still seems a bit distant. Well, hopefully, he'll more acceptable to getting help from her and anyone else.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully, part 2 should come faster, since it will be shorter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
